


Fire Emblem: Two Professors

by Theia_Aithre



Series: Two Professors [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Details from every route, Discovering emotions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Female My Unit | Byleth, Friendship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mild Language, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Novelization, Oblivious, Other, POV Multiple, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slow Build, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Tags May Change, Twin Byleth AU, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 191,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theia_Aithre/pseuds/Theia_Aithre
Summary: An in-depth retelling/novelization of the Fire Emblem: Three Houses game with a look inside the minds and experiences of twins Balaiya, and her brother Byleth as they navigate daily life at Garreg Mach Monastery. Amist the clouds that seem to creep closer and closer behind them, they do what they can to maintain their own bond while simultaneously trying to be a role model for people they don’t even feel qualified to care for.All routes are utilized. The main focus is on the Golden Deer, and secondary focus to The Blue Lions.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Two Professors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585816
Comments: 63
Kudos: 149





	1. Prologue: The Stone Faced Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've been asked by a few people to upload my fic on this website! So here it is! I hope everyone here enjoys it!

.

_"—you're safe now—... Never again..."_

.

.

…

"Hey…Bala... Get up... Balaiya wake up!"

This wasn't the first time that a faded whisper called for her. What did it want? Was it a figure from her dreams? But, which one?No matter how hard she tried to find her voice, she was far too tired, and her cot was far too comfortable. The images of her dream fluttered behind her eyes.

_A woman in white._

_A scream of rage… Or sorrow?_

_The gruesome battle…_

_The…girl on the throne?_

Her comfort was was rudely stripped away from her when all too suddenly, she was hitting the ground with a heavy _thump._

Her eyes flew open, and she caught sight of a familiar face. She groaned, and closed her eyes quickly. Everything was too bright. "O-ow…" She grunted.

Something— most likely the perpetrators foot— nudged into her side. She made sure she voiced her displeasure with a louder grunt, while she sat up slowly, a frown painted on her lips which only deepened on hearing the familiar _tsk tsk_ from her older brother.

"I could have had your head on a pike by now Bala. What kind of wake up was that?"

She grunted once more and peered up through narrowed eyes. "Morning to you too Leth. I could ask of you the same thing, _What_ kind of wake up was that anyway, Did you _have_ to toss me from the bed?"

He shook his head, and crossed his arms with a frown. "You must always be alert. You never know when we'll get attacked." He tossed her clothes to her. "You took way too long to eveneven up anyway."

She sighed, repressing a yawn, and stood up, stretching till her bones cracked. She was going to be sore for a while, especially her jaw. Hitting the dirt like that wasn't fun. She'd definitely have to get him back somehow… but _how?_

_"_ I knew we weren't in danger, Leth." She mumbled, unamused.

He scoffed and crossed his arms, "Did you?"

"I did." There wasn't any use in continuing to argue this. She could tell in the way he spoke, the tone of his voice. What was weaved in it when he woke her wasn't urgency, it was annoyance because— apparently— she'd overslept again.

"Father wanted me to get you, so you have two minutes to join us outside." Leth said, a hint of impatience in his voice. He made for the exit of the tent.

"Yea, I'll be out as soo-" She sighed as the flap to her tent shut before she finished. Grumbling to herself she went about dressing herself. "Seems like being born seven hours early gives you a big head." She muttered. 

He'd always been like that, hovering over her. Making sure she was doing this, and that. Much like their Father did. Of the two of them, their Father always assigned the more important duties to Leth.

She was just as capable as he was. They were twins after all! There was hardly a difference in their ability. If anything, they complimented each other. 

Determined to best the two minute mark her brother placed above her head she hurriedly slipped on her black leggings. Taking a moment to lament the loss of her tights, she knew they were not good for travel. Some traveling dancer had given them to her, as a gift for recovering her wares. The texture had been softer than she anticipated, and she liked the intricate patterns it put in her skin. Especially after spending time in the sun. Often she burned, due to her pale complexion, but once that was healed up she loved the design left tanned into her skin. She took the tights off in order to better admire her legs. She always thought it was more appealing when compared to the lace. Like a special birthmark.

Her Father had hated them. 

While he never out right said he did. He always asked her why she was still wearing them, or if she was cold. Or that they could be a safety hazard.

Her brother never verbally expressed his opinion on them, but he didn't need to. Whenever their father would complain about the tights in his vicinity he would nod slowly while making eye contact with her.

But she didn't care, she liked the imprints that they blessed her skin with. They could complain all they wanted.

She was just surprised her father, and brother tolerated them for so long. Though the glint of glee that shone in her brother's eyes when she got stuck to a torn bush was certainly his own equivalent to laughing in her face. The worst part? He had always done that. Laughing with his eyes, something that infuriated her because she could never get him into trouble for it!

After all, saying: _My brother laughed at me._ When in fact, he physically wasn't was a difficult argument to make. So, she had to develop her own ways to get back at him, but he was as clever as herself. Often he caught on to her attempts before they could even bare fruit. It was frustrating.

Once dressed she stepped outside to survey the area. Her father and brother stood a ways off chatting idly.

Her gaze stopped on her brother, _'I wonder if he had the same dream…'_ She thought.

Ever since they were little, the same few dream had been reacurring between them. Often it was a battle, a large scale, and bloody battle. Other times it was the girl. One that never spoke to them. This time it was a little different— she dreamt of the battle, _and_ the girl.

Balaiya hurried over to the pair, and cleared her throat. "Good morning Father. I'm sorry I was late… I was-"

"Dreaming?" Leth finished for her.

She turned her head towards her brother a slight gasp caught in her throat. _'So he did?...'_ Subconsciously, she mimicked his stance, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Leth glanced over to her, and nodded, relief instantly spread through her. Once again they were on the same page, two sides of the same coin. Rarely did they _simultaneously_ have the same dream, but when they did— that comforted her.

"What was the dream about Bala?"

On hearing her name she turned her attention back to her father.

Should she mention the whole thing? Or only parts of it?

Leth shifted at her side, and spoke first. "A battle."

She nodded, and added. "One of great proportions... The one we've mentioned before."

Her Father looked at each of them, "Huh, _that one_ again. Well, one like that hasn't happened in many years. Are you sure it's not from something you read?"

She shook her head. "Not that I am aware of." They didn't read much to begin with. Being a mercenary required little allowance for such pleasantries. She didn't read much. In fact, her only book was a rather old one that was filled with short stories, fairytales.

Besides, they'd been having the dream far longer than they admitted to their father. 

Her Father rubbed his chin in thought, and gestured to the rest of their group. "I'm going to make sure everyone else is prepared to go. I'll see you two in a bit. Let me know if anything else happens."

She nodded, waiting until he was out of earshot before facing her brother. "The girl on the throne. She spoke to me this time." 

His eyes widened when he looked at her, she saw surprise, where someone else might have not. That was common. Many believed them to be emotionless, but she never fully understood why. She could always tell when her brother was happy, or upset.

"Spoke? She didn't speak to me. Merely she did as she always does and simply sat in the chair asleep." He frowned slightly "Well, now that I think of it, she _did_ look at me for awhile, but she went back to sleep." His voice lowered to a whisper though he kept his gaze set over her head, she did the same with his blindspots. One can never know when someone might be listening, and something told them to keep this to themselves."What did she say to you Bala?"

"She asked for my name, and birthday."

"You told her?"

"I couldn't stop myself." No matter what she said or tried— dodging the question, or being ambiguous. It was as if she was compelled to answer.

He sighed through his nose, unease seeping into his voice. "What if she's dangerous?"

"Even when I tried not to give a straight answer, it was as if I was given no other option. I can't explain it." She closed her eyes as she remembered the way the strange girl's eyes bore into her.

He sighed again, and dropped his arms to his side. "Do you feel threatened?"

She clenched her hands a few times, and shifted in her stance. Threatened by the mysterious girl? No, but there was something in the air. Something unpleasant? Or was it just the unease? She shook her head once. "No. Do you?"

"No. But if it happens again…"

She looked into his eyes then, and knew, he certainly felt as wary as she did. "I will."

He nodded, and took a deep breath, a hand running through his hair. "Alright, we should catch up with Father."

She nodded as well, and fell into step behind Leth, but, not before glancing over her shoulder.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something or _someone_ was definitely watching them. 


	2. The Lion, The Eagle, and The Deer

There was definitely something watching her, and it irked her to no end that she could not pinpoint the location. They were only on the road for a handful of minutes before a rain of fire fell on their heads. The troop dodged the magic, scattering into the woods. In the sudden chaos she lost sight of Leth, and Father. Now the only problem was that they were separated. She had to regroup quickly. ' _Would be nice if I could see where they were hiding…'_ she thought.

She covered her mouth with her sleeve to block the smoke from burning her lungs. There was so much smoke, and everything had happened so quickly. But she couldn't keep standing around like a sitting duck, she needed to arm herself. She fumbled for her sword, and her stomach dropped, the sword wasn't on her belt. ' _Where is it?'_ She searched the area urgently, had she really lost it in the blast? Unable to find it nearby she cursed under her breath and hurried off toward where the commotion was loudest. If her memory served her correctly, there was a village nearby, she needed to protect the villagers. And she wasn't completely unarmed.

There was still the dagger on her belt.

The fire grew brighter and more intense the closer she got to the village. Her pulse quickened. It was moments like this where she became absorbed in the thrill of combat, terrified? Excited? She had no idea but those who met the other end of her, and her brother's blades were quick to accuse them of demonic heritage.

Something caught the light at the corner of her eye and she quickly ducked, dodging to her right. Her foot landed back into something soft, and before she realized what had happened she was tumbling down into a ditch. A slew of leaves and twigs flew into the air around her as she fell, and for the second time in less than one hour she was crashing to the ground, this time tasting dirt.

She groaned and covered her eyes with her hand, the world still managing to spin in her makeshift darkness. _'Damnit!'_ grunting she clawed her way out of the ditch, her gloved hands growing damp as she dug them in the mossy soil. _'_ _This trap is new, whoever set it must have shot at me also. They're probably still nearby.'_ The moment she was free from the ground she slid behind a tree to catch her breath. The smell of smoke burned her lungs, and she glanced up at the reddened sky. _'Think Bala! There has to be some—'_ Something sharp, and cold touched the back of her neck. Her eyes widened and she reached for her dagger, whirling on her right foot to face her attacker. In that moment a sharp pain shot through her ankle, and she lurched forward. Ever the quick thinker she flicked her wrist to the side, effectively disarming her opponent and in her downward momentum tackled her assailant and brought her blade to their neck.

"Wh-whoa! Easy there! I yield!"

She paused a moment though didn't loosen her grip. She surveyed the man pinned beneath her, he wasn't even wearing armor. Despite her reputation, she was no monster nor did she considers herself a murderer. She drew her blade back from his skin though made sure it still pointed threateningly at his face.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Her eyes narrowed when a seemingly nonchalant laugh broke his silence.

"I'm Claude, I'm on a mission." He winked at her, his eyes full of mirth "Are you friend or foe?"

Balaiya rolled her eyes and poked his neck with the knife, he was one of _those_ types then. Foolish. Overly confident. A talker. "The truth."

He gulped then, and his face regained a solemn look. "Nothing but."

She scanned him once more before she released him, and stood, though she kept her weapon pointed at him as he got to his own feet.

"Hey, hey now, no one told ya to get up." Another wink that she could only stare at.

"What mission?" She asked bluntly.

His face fell and he crossed his arms. "Quick to business I see, well to protect the village. Also to return this to ya." There in his hands was her sword!

She frowned and stepped forward, quickly swiping it from his hands.

"Where did you get this?" She took a few steps back, replacing her dagger with her retrieved weapon.

"Well, when your group went _boom_ I noticed you lost it so I decided to return it to ya."

"You were spying on me?"

He shook his head, "I wouldn't call it spying, more like quietly observing in secret."

She rolled her eyes. So, spying then. What for? "Did you make the trap?"

"Hm, well...not for you. Though I'm impressed with my catch all the same."

Her brows furrowed. "What?"

"Eh," he glanced to the side, "nothing, just pulling your ear."

"What about the arrow?"

"I actually was doing you a favor, see there was a bandit behind you ready to attack you. So I took care of it for you."

She surveyed this 'Claude' once more, deemed him not a threat and hurried back toward the village. She didn't have time for ridiculous word games. She needed to get to her brother, then her father.

"Hey wait up! That ankle of yours must hurt, here have this!" She grit her teeth and turned toward him, only to take a step back to inspect the vial an inch from her face. "It'll make you feel better, promise. It's the least I can do."

She blinked at him once, and crossed her arms. "You know I can't trust you. That could be poison."

He placed his hand over his heart in mock offense. "Oh you wound me m'lady, it's only a harmless healing tincture." He popped the cap, and sipped it before tossing it to her. She caught it on instinct. " 'Sides, the poison is in the other bottle."

_'Hmm…'_ Inspecting the vial once more for good measure she downed the contents. Sure enough a pleasant warmth overtook the pain in her ankle before it was wiped away completely. "Huh, thank you Claude." Tossing him the empty vial she took off toward the village, she had wasted enough time already. As she pushed herself out into the clearing relief washed over her, there was her brother and he seemed well. He stood with Father, and two other strangers. Besides the grime, and soot on their clothes the group seemed unharmed.

Leth turned when she got within earshot, and offered her a small nod. She nodded in return, and stood by his side.

"Father and I have agreed to help these two deal with the bandits." He said.

She surveyed the new pair curiously, a blonde guy in black, and blue, and a pale haired girl in red, and black.

"Yes, we are most fortunate to have run across such capable fighters. I can only hope you too will lend us your strength." The blonde said.

She turned toward him, head tilted, he wore a similar outfit to the one she met in the woods.

"Have you seen our incapable companion?" The girl said, "He sticks out unbearably. You couldn't have missed him if you did."

Balaiya turned her attention toward the fair haired girl before her, they seemed about the same age, and judging by her comments she didn't like her companion very much. Considering she wore such a bright red, and was still accusing her comrade of _sticking out unbearably,_ Balaiya could only assume this girl thought highly of herself. Infact, the most sincere one seemed to be the blonde. However, she was well aware that prejudices had a way of proving one wrong. At times.

"Ha, we might have had a scuffle in the woods." The familiar voice surprised her but she did not react.

The blonde cleared his throat. "Claude, how nice of you to join us. I was concerned."

"Were you now?" The sarcasm wasn't so obvious but it was definitely there. Though the reply was unaffected.

"Yes."

"Enough chatter, let's take these bandits down." Without wasting another moment the fair haired girl ran off into the village, axe in hand.

The blurred rush of combat soon overtook them, and Balaiya found herself back to back with her brother. A familiar stance. The two could easily carve through any obstacle, and this one was no different. The group had succeeded in driving back the bandits, their leader, Kostas unconscious on the ground.

"Excellent job everyone." Father surveyed the area, and motioned behind him "I'm going to check in with the rest of our troop. You guys stay here with the kids."

Balaiya nodded and sheathed her sword. "Who do you think he works for?" She glanced at Leth. People like Kostas always had an employer.

"Not sure, I can't think of anyone at the top of my head who could be it." He mumbled.

"Perhaps we could integrate some of the lackeys?" She offered.

He turned to some who seemed awake but unable to move. "Careful though, we should stay close."

She surveyed the area carefully to see if anyone else was still awake. Movement caught her attention up ahead, and she carefully approached the area, hand on her sword.

"Hey! There you are, thanks for helping us out miss." Claude stopped waving at her, and placed his hands on his hips with a grin. "You sure can fight, pretty amazing too." He smirked, and elbowed the blonde beside him and whispered something under his breath. The flush of red that filled his cheeks was pretty impressive.

"Claude!" He frowned and clenched his teeth together, jaw tense. "That's inappropriate!"

Claude only snickered, and pat him aggressively on the back. "You'll be fine Your Highness! Loosen up a little!"

She tilted her head, so the blonde was royalty? Interesting. "So, what's your name?"

The pair startled out of their argument, and the blonde cleared his throat.

"Ah, forgive me. We have asked so much of you already, and never properly introduced ourselves. My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. It is a pleasure to meet you." He gave her smile, and held his hand out, palm up. If what she knew of nobles, and royalty was true she should probably put her hand in his for some reason? Though it didn't look like he wanted a handshake… regardless she placed her hand in his, no matter how awkward it seemed and shook it a few times.

"I'm Balaiya."

Dimitri's face pinked slightly. "Uh, right. Again it's a pleasure."

She stood there silently observing the pair curiously. They sure were complete opposites. This Dimitri was shy, and tense. Perhaps lacking confidence? Claude, perhaps had too much. Or was he _still_ messing around? A jokester? She didn't think so.

Eventually, she heard a loud battle cry behind her. Eyes widening she took off back to where Leth, and the girl had been. The next few moments seemed to play in slow motion, though she felt powerless to overcome the weight. The bandit leader had swung his axe toward her brother, who was in the middle of drawing his weapon. ' _He won't make it in time!'_ She thought, adrenaline surged her forward, and she reached her arms out, shoving him to the ground. A searing pain burst suddenly in the side of her head, followed by a rush of heat. The next thing she knew, everything went black.

.

/\/\/\/\

.

"Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt? It's like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!" That was a familiar voice!

Slowly, Balaiya opened her eyes and looked around. This room was— the girl on the throne! The girl sighed heavily, and shook her head. "Well it's fine. After all, if you don't know the value of your own life, you're not going to protect it very well, are you? Course not." She giggled softly though it was more of a chuckle. She jumped to her feet and clapped her hands together. "Well then, I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on. Right?~"

Balaiya watched, speechless. The girl had never spoken to her _this_ much before not to mention the fact that she actually got off the throne. She didn't know what to say or do. "Um...wha—"

"You can call me Sothis… but I'm also known as " _The Beginning."_ She closed her eyes briefly, and hummed to herself. "Sothis...how strange. I was not able to recall my name until just now! How...odd. No matter… what were you thinking anyway? You threw yourself in front of an axe!"

She shook her head slowly, was she dreaming again? Dead? No, that couldn't be the case. She frowned, and put two fingers against her wrist, her pulse was racing, she was definitely alive, right? Her brows furrowed.

"I… my brother he was-"

"Perfectly capable of protecting himself! Do you doubt his ability? Or do you think too highly of your own?"

"No, that's not it. He would have gotten injured if I didn't— or worse."

Sothis? shook her head, and _tsked_ at her. "Well, now you got the _or worse_ part. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened."

Balaiya's mind was whirling. Stop time? How? What was she supposed to say? She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Thank you." This seemed to please her as Sothis nodded a few times.

"There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I _did_ deem you worth saving after all." She frowned and tapped her chin, adding quickly under her breath "Though I also would have died if you had, and we can't have that."

"... What will happen when time resumes?" She asked.

"Well, obviously. The flow will continue, and the axe will lop off the side of your head! A gruesome way to watch his sister die, don't you think? Can't you feel the poor soul's panic? I sure can."

Balaiya frowned again, and grit her teeth, she really was foolish. Her father would be disappointed in her poor thinking, and her dear brother… yes she did feel his fear. It was a strange feeling, she wasn't quite sure she could recall feeling this way before. Nevertheless it froze her, and choked her unbearably.

"I can."

"Good! That's _your_ fault! I hate this feeling...hmm what to do…" Sothis tapped her chin silently.

She thought for a moment, if this girl had somehow, stopped the flow of time. Would it not also be possible to reverse it? "Um, reverse the flow of time?"

"Hmm, yes! That's it! I'll just reverse time! That'll work well indeed. However I cannot turn it back too far, but all is well. You are aware of what's to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Don't let it happen again. Now go… you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek..."

Balaiya could do nothing but stare in anticipation before she was suddenly being yanked backward in the darkness.

.

/\/\/\/\

.

Before her eyes the scene unfolded once more, this time she was indeed prepared. Right as the bandit lifted his weapon she threw her knife at his knee. He howled in pain, and stumbled, allowing Leth the time needed to disarm him, and take him down. She skidded to a stop in front of her brother, her breath heaving in and out of her lungs harder than she'd thought possible.

"Y-your safe. I am… glad."

Leth's eyes were wide, his voice a whisper. "Bala… wh- what happened? I thought… you…"

She shook her head slowly, this wasn't the place to explain things. _'Later, I promise.'_ He seemed to understand, and his face fell back to it's usual stoic expression.

"That was impressive."

She turned her attention to the fair haired girl, whom her brother had apparently nearly died for. For whatever reason, this did not sit right with her. "Me?"

"Yes, the two of you work so seamlessly. It's as if you can read each other's minds…" she frowned slightly, and shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. It's just… experience."

"Hm. I see."

"Whoa that was amazing! I've never seen anyone move that fast before." Claude, and Dimitri joined them at the bottom of the small hill, both out of breath. "You'd make a good shot!" Claude grinned.

Balaiya stared at him silently. "Good shot?"

His grin widened, and gestured to the bow on his back. "Yup, though bet ya can't beat me." Another wink that she met with a deadpanned face.

"Hey! Are you kids alright?" The worried voice of her Father caught her attention and she turned just as he rode into view. "I saw him get up… you're not hurt are you?"

She shook her head. "No Father, we're fine."

He frowned at them for a moment before another voice joined them.

"The Knights of Serios are here! You'll pay for harming our students! What? They're running away? After them!"

She strained her neck to see over her Leth's shoulder when Father groaned.

"Ugh…why him?" _'_

_'I wonder if Father knows them? He seemed pretty familiar with these three. At least with what they are wearing.'_

The fair haired girl cleared her throat and stood straighter. "Thank you for your help back there. The two of you work wonderful as a team. I should expect nothing less from the children of Jeralt, the Blade Breaker. That is him is it not? "

Balaiya shook her head while Leth shrugged. "We weren't aware he was a Captain of anything besides our mercenary group."

"How curious…"

"Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery right?" Claude smiled and placed his hand on his hip.

"Well, actua—"

"Of course you are! I'd love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh! Just incase these two didn't beat me to it. You should know the three of us are students at the monastery. We attend the renowned Officers Academy. Unfortunately we were ambushed during training… and **I** got the worst of it…" He shook his head slowly.

The girl of their group frowned, and rolled her eyes. "That's because you ran off!"

"Haha, yes but it was all part of the plan. A… strategic retreat if you will. Buuut, I ran into some… mishaps."

Dimitri shook his head. "And here I was thinking you were doing it for our sake, acting as a brave decoy so the rest of us could make it another day."

The girl huffed, and rubbed her temple. "Are you serious? His intentions were clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the deceit behind a person's words."

"Hm. _You_ will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you _look_ for deceit behind every word, and fail to trust those whom you rely on."

Claude snickered, and winked at Balaiya. "Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their _Highnesses_ ~ I wonder… how would being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power." He gestured to himself dramatically, expression smug. "Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naiveté."

The girl grit her teeth together, and stepped closer to him. " **Me?** _Naive?_ Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your—"

Balaiya frowned, and nudged Leth, they both stepped back from the trio slowly. Clearly they had forgotten they were standing there.

Leth sighed, and shook his head "Those three all seem… childish."

She looked them over once more, "Perhaps immature is the correct word?"

He regarded her for a moment, and nodded. "A bit of both would fit best…"

"I agree." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dimitri step forward, leaving the other two to bicker in the background. She caught wind of Claude apparently bringing up something that enraged the girl.

Dimitri cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I have to say. The way you two handled the bandit leader was captivating! It's clear I have much to learn…"

The girl turned away from Claude at that point, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Your skills are precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire. After all, I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's—"

Dimitri cut her off, "Halt Edelgard, I do recall I was speaking first. Please allow me to finish my _own_ proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faregas is in dire need of exceptional individuals as yourselves. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me."

"Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty." Claude said, shaking his head, "Trying to recruit someone you _just_ met. Tactless, _really."_

The two shot him looks, Dimitri that of annoyance, and the one called Edelgard one of disdain.

Edelgard huffed, and spoke again, this time a notch louder than before. "I am the Adrestian Empire's heir, Edelgard von Hresvelg. You are?"

"Byleth."

"Balaiya."

"Awesome! You guys must be twins, right? You have to be. No one looks **that** identical to each other. I've always heard stories about them. Back home, it's thought twins are good luck. Mind rubbing some of that on me?"

"Claude, that's impolite. Ahem, it's a pleasure to meet you Byleth. The two of you are amazing fighters. I'm Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus." He stuck his hand out towards Leth, though Balaiya was quick to note in a regular handshake way. _'So what was that earlier?'_

Leth merely stared at his hand until he decided to drop it.

"Nice to meet you."

She thought not returning the greeting was distasteful, but the prince seemed unaffected by it. Amused even.

Leth turned over to Claude expectantly.

He stepped forward, a smirk tugging his lips. "Well, the nice lady already met me." He tossed her yet another wink which was only met with her yet another deadpan expression, really, what did he expect her to do? "But it's nice to meet you too, call me Claude."

Leth nodded once, and nodded his head off to the side.

Balaiya quietly followed him a little ways off.

"They're… an interesting group." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, lively bunch."

Horse hooves approached, and the twins turned to greet their father.

"Alright kids, we're being summoned to the monastery. We might not be leaving it any time soon either." The look on his face concerned her, he never really mentioned the monastery before, so what could have caused that expression? Regardless, she'd never seen the monastery at all. Only in pictures, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't at least interested.

* * *

.

.

A few days on the road, and she was feeling a bit under the weather. Ever since they started walking her brother had been talking to Dimitri, and Edelgard, though Edelgard did most of the talking. That left her rather annoyed, Leth never paid too much mind to anyone besides herself and Father. However, he was getting his ear talked off by this strange Alois fellow. The apparent _right hand man_ of her father's from _back in the day._ While she was left alone, well not entirely. Though he walked by her side, she felt as if Claude's strange presence was nipping at her heels.

"You know, you're pretty strange for a mercenary."

She paused slightly, intrigue filling her. Strange? Usually she got cold or even scary. "How so?"

"Well, sure most mercenaries I've met are pretty brutal, and cold. In both mannerism, and in battle. You? You're like... a silent flame, a force that burns harsh, and bright. However you don't leave complete ruin in your path." His tone lightened exceptionally as he added, "Well, that's what I'm guessing anyway."

Her brows furrowed. Why did being compared to fire feel so familiar. Who else had done it? And what had she done to make him think that? Besides, how could a fire be anything but destructive? "What do you mean? Fire is destructive."

"Yes, but it's also warm, and inviting. I'd even dare to say nurturing. After all, you cook with fire and it keeps you warm during winter."

She glanced over at him curiously, something in his gaze surprised her. Despite only knowing him for a few days she _did_ consider herself a good judge of character. However, even she was thrown off guard by how serious he looked. "I'm nothing like that."

The smile that tugged at his lips then was unlike the others she'd seen. This one nearly reached his eyes. "You don't know that."

She shook her head slowly. "I know that you don't know me."

He laughed then, and it actually startled her but she remained calm.

"True, you got me there… but I'd certainly love the chance."

Unsure of how to respond she fell back into silence for a few moments, but for some strange reason she found herself continuing the conversation. "You're pretty strange yourself."

He laughed again, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How so?"

"Um, well…" She thought quietly for a moment. ' _Everything I guess…'_ After a moment she just sighed, and gestured to him.

"Ha, you just gestured to all of me."

"Yea. I did."

"Care to elaborate?~"

"...You're not very noble."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Well… it's not an insult."

He tapped his chin and grinned. "Then it's a compliment~"

Dimitri turned around, and paused a moment for them to catch up. "Pardon me, I hope you won't mind me joining your conversation?"

"Not at all Dimitri!" Claude said, "I was just asking her how life was as a mercenary."

"I see, I _am_ curious though. Have you ever been to the monastery? Byleth tells me he's never been. Though I do not want to assume your answer is the same."

She nodded. "Yeah, neither have I. The two of us have never really been apart. I'm curious though. I know many travelers always talk about the place. I'm not entirely sure why however."

He smiled slightly, and continued walking. "It truly is quite beautiful. I'd be happy to show you two around."

"It really is Fódlan in a nutshell… the good _and_ the bad." Claude added.

Balaiya had to wonder what he meant by that.

Edelgard shook her head, and pointed up the path. "Like it or not, we'll be there soon." After a few more moments the trees split and a massive structure came into view. "There it is, Garreg Mach Monastery."

Balaiya looked up through the clearing to marvel at the building before her. The monastery was massive. Like a castle in it's own right. She stopped walking a moment just to absorb the view.

Leth stood next to her, the same wonder rolling off him.

"I wonder why Father never spoke of this place…" She asked.

"Maybe… we can talk to him later?" He mumbled.

"Yes… we should talk first though…"

Images of Sothis flashed through her mind. "Yeah, we should." Balaiya said.

Claude and Dimitri had stopped some feet ahead to wait for them.

Claude grinned, and waved them over "You two coming? Don't get lost now!"

"How would they get lost? We're right here." Dimitri shook his head, and sighed.

Claude shrugged and waved more urgently. "Let's hurry inside! I'm starving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I'm glad there are people here that like my writing.


	3. The Center of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet the students and pick their houses.

"So, we can just… wander around?" Balaiya looked over to Leth who stood at her side.  
  
"Father said he had to speak to Rhea, and that someone would come get us when they were through." He sighed, and looked around, spotting a guard, he walked over to them and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, The two of us are waiting for Rhea. We'll just be in the area in case someone comes looking for us."

The guard nodded and Leth turned back to her and gestured off to the side.

She sighed, and fell into step beside him. They walked in silence for a few moments before stopping in a corner that had three cats sleeping beside each other. She smiled and bent down to pet one, that was one thing she was happy about for sure. The abundance of friendly animals that resided in the monastery, at least from what she could see so far.

She was particularly fond of cats, and had once tried to bring a stray with her from a town they were passing through. Father hadn't been too keen on the idea.  
  
After a few moments she spoke. "She talked to me again… this time I was awake."  
  
Leth stood with his arms crossed. His expression unreadable though he carried an air of unease." While you were awake? When?"  
  
"Well… not entirely. I made a foolish mistake. I pushed you out of the way when that bandit came charging for you. His axe actually hit my head before—" She looked around cautiously a few times, lowering her voice to a whisper she continued. "—she stopped time."  
  
"What?... what do you mean?"  
  
She sat on the ground to allow the cat to crawl in her lap. "Well, everything went dark, and when I regained my sight she was there. The girl. She was not very happy— Oh!" Balaiya jerked her head up to look him in the face. Judging by his startled expression her sudden outburst had indeed scared him. She adjusted her volume before continuing "Her name, she told me her name, It's Sothis."  
  
His brow furrowed. "I don't think I've heard that name before… but, I did see you die. I… at least I thought you did, but then the next moment you were running at me again. This time though, it didn't play out like before. It was weird deja vu. I thought I was seeing things."  
  
She shook her head with a frown. "I would have if she didn't help me, she said that if I died then so would she." She watched in silence as he began pacing back, and forth in front of her. "She gave me just enough time to fix my mistake."  
  
"That doesn't really explain why I can see her in my dreams too." He sighed, "What matters most right now, is that you are safe. If she speaks to you again. Try and ask her more."  
  
She gently set the cat aside, and stood up, brushing her shorts and leggings free of fur. "She mentioned that she's also known as _the beginning._ I'm not sure what that means though."  
  
"Beginning of what?"  
  
She sighed, and shrugged. She felt like she was in just as much dark as him. After all, she hardly got to ask this Sothis girl anything really.  
  
"Um, I really don't know. Oh! There was something else. She addressed me as _'you who holds the flames within.'_ ."  
  
"The flames within?"  
  
"Yea, I'm not sure what it means though."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. "Hmm, you'll have to ask as soon as you can. If you can."

  
She nodded and began walking back to where her father was speaking with Lady Rhea in the Audience Chamber. Just as they reached the doors a rather short messenger came out to greet them.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Rhea is ready now." They followed the messenger into her office. When the two of them walked in Father was already there standing with Lady Rhea, another man stood at her side with his arms behind his back.

Lady Rhea smiled when they approached. "Hello to the both of you. This is my Advisor, Seteth. I trust your trip here was well enough?" She asked, her voice gentle.  
  
Balaiya nodded alongside her brother.  
  
Lady Rhea continued. "Thanks to Alois's recommendation I have decided to request the two of you teach at the academy. I know it seems sudden, but I feel like this is the right decision."  
  
Balaiya rose her eyebrows up in slight surprise. Her? Teach. Perhaps if the academy also had younger students enrolled, but if they were all like the ones they traveled with. Could she really offer anything worth while to them? She glanced at Leth, ' _If anything he would definitely be a better teacher than I ever could.'_  
  
Lady Rhea smiled softly at her "I know you might not believe you are qualified, but I assure you, you are quite capable. Here at the academy students attend many classes. You two of course will not be the only teachers we have here. Besides fighting tactics the academy offers specialized classes in History, Arithmetic, Theology, and Language. In terms of battle, we have a general weapons instructor, an instructor for dark and light magics respectively and specialists hired from all over Fódlan. I am hoping you two are up for being the homeroom teachers of two of our main houses. This is entirely your decision, we have others who are capable. However, I feel it in my heart that you two will excel wonderfully. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Leth spoke up, to Balaiya's relief he asked exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"What's so significant about a homeroom teacher?"  
  
"The House teachers are responsible for overseeing each student's in their respective houses progress. Please take the time to get to know the students. I would love it if you choose to participate. I must take my leave now. I look forward to meeting with you tomorrow." Lady Rhea gave them one last smile and left, her advisor right behind her.  
  
As she left the room Balaiya turned towards her Father. "What do you think we should do?" She asked him.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his temple "Well, I've practically been forced into the Knights of Serios again. I'm not sure for how long either. The way she was talking to you two. I don't like it. She made it sound like it was your choice but, I recommend doing as she says. Just in case. You guys have to stay on your toes. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but I'll do my best to discover what she truly wants from you two." He reached for them and squeezed both their shoulders "I have to head out now, got papers to look at, and other things… I'll see you soon. Be careful."  
  
She nodded, and opened her mouth to speak but two other people walked into the room then, an older man and a woman with a large fur around her shoulders. The woman walked around Father slowly, a strange look on her face.  
  
"Oh! So you must be one of the new professors! My, how stern and handsome you are!"  
  
Father laughed awkwardly, and shook his head. "No, it's not me. Actually they are both right here." He gestured to the two of them, and left the room rather quickly.

The woman gasped quietly, and inspected them both. Balaiya didn't miss how her eyes lingered on her brother.  
  
"Oh! You two are so young! Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked a bit too sweetly.  
  
The older gentleman spoke up then, adjusting his monocle.  
  
"Competence, and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know." The woman turned her head towards the man to glare at him. The man was undeterred as he continued "I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy." He pulled at his mustache in thought. "I wonder if the two of you bear any sort of Crest of your own, when next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further."  
  
The woman cleared her throat obnoxiously to speak.  
  
"I'm Manuela. I'm a professor, a physician a songstress—" She eyed Leth for a moment "—and available. It's nice to meet you. Since I am a physician I also specialize in light magic. This old thing next to me specializes in dark magic, and we offer such classes. He is also your fellow homeroom teacher! Though I am capable myself, of course. I simply cannot afford to split any more of my time. So I would love it if you joined us as our colleagues."  
  
Hanneman sighed at his colleague, "I expect the two of you haven't yet been briefed on the nature of each house have you?"  
  
Balaiya shook her head absentmindedly, but started to zone out while Manuela decided to explain everything to them. She caught something about the Kingdom, or was it an Empire? Oh, right Edelgard heir to the Empire and Dimitri was prince of the Kingdom...so that probably meant that—

  
"—Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance." Manuela's voice momentarily caught her attention.  
  
Balaiya blinked a few times, _'I wonder why he didn't mention that. The others made sure it was clear they were royalty.'_  
  
Manuela clapped her hands together. "That about sums it up!...good luck, you'll need it."  
  
She shook completely out of her thoughts when Leth nudged her side. The two of them were once again alone in the room.  
  
"You were spacing out." He stated.  
  
She frowned. "I got, distracted."  
  
He sighed and started leaving the room, she followed beside him.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed by all of this...Father used to be a knight? Why would he never tell us?"  
  
He shrugged, and steered her back outside. "I'm not sure. It's late though. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to everyone. We have to give Rhea our ' _final answer_ ' tomorrow as well. I have a feeling—"  
  
"We have no choice…" She finished.  
  
He nodded. "Exactly." They sighed in unison, and he stopped in front of a new room. "This is my room, yours is next to it there." He pointed for her "Get some rest. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
She nodded, and bid him goodnight, she was very tired. Spending the whole day thinking so hard sure wore her out. By the time she hit the bed she was already fast asleep.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There is almost nothing that Balaiya could think of when asked on what she doesn't like about her brother. The two of them have been together her entire life. She believed that he was the reason why she was so successful on the battlefield, and she was confident he felt the same for her. That's just how it was. They made up for each other's weaknesses. They were two of a kind. However, if asked in this very moment it would most definitely be the enjoyment he got out of watching her suffer in the morning. This time in the form of cold water splashing her face whilst she slept.  
  
She yelped loudly, and sat up quickly, getting tangled in the bed sheets in her urgency to get up. Which ended with her hitting the ground, once again. She groaned, and rubbed her jaw, her tongue sliding across her teeth to make sure all was in place, and there was no blood.  
  
"Time to get up. You overslept past breakfast. We have to go to meet Rhea now." He stated casually.  
  
She sent him a glare, and sat up. "Why didn't you get me up for breakfast?"  
  
"I was trying to let you sleep. Considering everything, you looked so exhausted… Did you have a good rest?"  
  
She thought for a moment, and nodded. "Yea...no dreams."  
  
"Hmm. Hurry up and get ready." He tossed an apple in her lap as he left the room.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lady Rhea seemed pleased that they had agreed to teach at the academy, then again judging by her choice of words the day before she already knew their answer. She was certainly interesting at the very least. Balaiya couldn't say for sure if she did or didn't trust the woman. She knew Father didn't, and Leth was on the fence, but there was something strange about her that was for sure. Something that made her want to know more about her.

Once they got outside he turned to her. "Do you want to split up?" He asked.  
  
At first she was going to protest, but when she started to shake her head a jolt of pain shot through her jaw, and she frowned. An idea poked at her. "Sure. We can meet up uhh, by the cats."  
  
He blinked at her and glanced at a particularly fluffy looking cat next to her. "Which ones?"  
  
She pet the feline affectionately with a smile. "The area we talked at before. By the pier."  
  
He nodded, handed her a small map, and turned around to leave. "Okay, be careful."  
  
She waved him off, waiting for him to turn the corner before spinning on her heel. Her eyes searching for familiar gold.  
  
The monastery grounds was so much more lively than it had been yesterday. Granted it was later in the day when they had arrived, still the amount of people walking around the grounds reminded her of the few times Father had taken her, and Leth a city. She wasn't sure she liked it. After a few moments she spotted who she was looking for sitting on a bench, wearing the same bright yellow as the day before. She walked over to him swiftly, stopping right in front of him.  
  
"So, why didn't you mention you were such an important noble?"  
  
He jumped, and looked up at her with wide eyes. Whatever he had in his hands was now stuffed in his pocket.  
  
"Ooo! Don't spook me like that!" He cleared his throat, and leaned back on the bench.  
  
She smirked, amused. "Scare easily?"  
  
He laughed, and shook his head. "Me? Never. I was merely...surprised."  
  
"Oh? I was under the impression you were _'spooked'_. "  
  
"Ha, and I was under the impression you couldn't joke."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and held his smirking gaze. Unfortunately she looked away first, rolling her eyes with a huff. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Well, I didn't think telling you what was or wasn't my title was important. Besides, I don't recall being asked if I was a noble."  
  
She frowned to herself _'That's right, I never did ask him. I just assumed.'_ She crossed her arms. "Who else other than a noble wears such bright colors?"  
  
"Oh so you were assuming?"  
  
"Based off of who you were hanging out with. It only made sense."  
  
"Yes well, that orange your father wears is pretty bright is it not?" He rose an eyebrow.  
  
She frowned again, he had her there. If she knew anything about her father she knew he didn't equate himself with nobles.  
  
He continued. "What if I was a poor village boy who got a once in a lifetime opportunity to come to this school, and this outfit I have on—" He gestured to his clothes dramatically "—was all I had?"  
  
She put her hands up in defeat. "Okay, you win. I was assuming… I'm sorry for that." She held her hand out to him to shake. "Let's start over? I'm Balaiya."  
  
He stared at her hand for a moment then looked down at her face. There was something in his eyes that intrigued her, but the second she noticed it, it was gone. He smiled easily, and took her hand firmly, giving it a good shake.  
  
"Claude von Riegan, it's nice to meet you."  
  
She smiled, and released his hand. At least he knew how to give a solid handshake.  
  
"So, heard you scored a teaching gig here. Talk about a great first impression."  
  
She nodded, and crossed her arms loosely. "Yes. I don't think I did much. She offered it to both me, and my brother."  
  
He shrugged. "Hey, saving the three of our hides seems like enough for any great impression."  
  
"Hmm, yeah I suppose so." She mumbled.  
  
He winked at her "Thank you by the way. Just in case I never properly did before."  
  
She blinked at him, and shook her head. "It was nothing."  
  
He hummed to himself and smiled. "Even still...So! I'm guessing you don't know which class you'll be teaching yet, do you? Bet you'll like ours. We're not as...difficult as the other two."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Let's just say we in the Golden Deer like to keep things...simple. For the most part. There is of course, the occasional erm… outlier, but that's what makes it fun! Well, have you met the folks from the Golden Deer House yet? Care to know more about anyone?"  
  
She tapped her chin in thought. "I haven't met anyone yet actually. I was hoping you'd tell me more about you."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, and smirked. "Came searching for me the first chance you got? Piqued your interest, have I? As luck would have it, I'm pretty curious about you as well. But, what's life without a bit of mystery? Let's just spend the next year or so learning about each other, little by little, yea?"  
  
She crossed her arms again, for someone so willing to spill about others he sure was quick to close his book. "Fair enough. In that case I'll just walk around to meet the students myself."  
  
He nodded. "Alright, I encourage you to meet everyone too, not just those from my house."  
  
She stared at him for a moment then turned to leave. He was certainly right about one thing, she was curious. Right before she stepped fully away she spun back around.  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
He smirked again, his eyes catching a mischievous glint." Ah, already trying to rack up tabs?"  
  
She rolled her eyes."I need to get back at my brother about something… I figured you'd be into it."  
  
"Oh? About what?"  
  
"Well I think I'll go talk to the others first. I might find a better candidate."  
  
He laughed. "I see, well don't let me stop you. For all I know, you most definitely might. Buuut not to sway your opinion or anything but, you? Me? Golden Deer? We could be _great_ together~ "  
  
She found herself smiling slightly, and stood there for a moment longer before she turned to leave. According to the map Leth gave her, she wasn't too far away from the main classrooms.  
  
When she peeked her head into what she could only guess was the Golden Deer classroom— based on all the yellow accents— she came across a tall man standing beside a girl with short orange hair. She walked over to them curiously.  
  
"Hello." The man turned to her. She looked up at his face, _'He must be a worker here…'_ she glanced at his outfit _. 'seems to just be regular clothing'_ , his boisterous tone took her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Are you someone's guest? The dining hall is that way if that's what you're looking for." He pointed at one of the walls.  
  
Dining hall? Now that he mentioned it. She _was_ rather hungry. All she had this morning was an apple after all— courtesy of her brother. By now it was a little past noon. She was definitely hungry.  
  
"We'll, actually—"  
  
"No, Raphael. That's Captain Jeralt's kid."  
  
She frowned. Who the heck was this girl? It wasn't the factfact she knew Father's name that bothered her. It was that she knew she was his daughter. "Who are—"  
  
The girl placed her hands on her hips, chin up turned sightly. "Hi. I'm Leonie Pinelli— Captain Jeralt's first, and greatest apprentice! I'm sure he's told you about me?"  
  
Balaiya blinked at her, there wasn't a time that she could recall Father mentioning such a name. Perhaps Leth would know? Though she did doubt it, she couldn't rule out the possibility. But still, she was pretty confident she would remember if her own father had an apprentice. "Well I—"  
  
She was interrupted yet again, this time by the large man that was addressed as Raphael. "Nice to meet you! I'm Raphael Kristen. Who are you again?"  
  
She bristled. These two certainly had no care for manners, however they also reminded her of the times she had to stand her ground when speaking with clients when doing mercenary work. Or even the mercenaries themselves, gruff as they could be. For that, she had to respect their enthusiasm. She cleared her throat, and spoke up this time. "I'm Balaiya. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey! That's a strange name!" He practically yelled.  
  
The girl— Leonie gasped at that. "How could— Captain Jeralt chose that name! Surely it's reason enough for the utmost respect!"  
  
Raphael scratched his head. "Wha? Wait, why?"  
  
"Raphael!"  
  
Balaiya decided then that she should quietly make her exit. She did want to meet the other students. She walked down the stone path until she spotted the Blue Lions classroom. Looking around she noticed Leth standing beside Dimitri. Whatever they were conversing about had Dimitri with a large smile whilst he nodded eagerly. The smile was infectious as she found herself smiling as well _. 'Leth will probably choose Blue Lions. He's been speaking to Dimitri every chance he gets. I should ask him about that… Even so…'_ she stepped into the Blue Lions' classroom, and walked up to some students chatting inside.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
A blonde girl turned to her, and her face lit up. "Oh! I have heard all about what you did from Prince Dimitri. As a citizen of Faerghus, I thank you."  
  
The guy beside her spoke next "He also said you're quite skilled, and he doesn't just say things like that."  
  
She studied him briefly. He was either older than she thought or there was something heavy weighing on him. There was also the chance he just didn't get enough sleep. All were possible.  
  
"I'm not sure I really did all that much." She said.  
  
He shook his head. "Regardless, I look forward to sparring with you, and beating you."  
  
The girl frowned. "Felix, must you always speak of fighting right away?"  
  
Balaiya tilted her head in thought. "I look forward to it too." She said. "But I am confident you won't best me so easily." She offered him a challenging look. Something that caught the blonde off guard.  
  
"Oh! Well. Looks like but you have your work cut out for you Felix… Oh, and you can call me Ingrid. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
"I'm Balaiya, nice to meet you." So she wouldn't make things awkward, she excused herself, and made her way out of the classroom. She could hear the two of them resume speaking hurriedly as she left the class. She couldn't recall the last time she was around such interesting people. Right before she stepped out of the class she was stopped by a red haired man.  
  
"Hey there, are you the mercenary that saved His Highness? It's an honor to meet you."  
  
She did her best to offer a small smile. "It really wasn't much. He's quite a capable fighter."  
  
"Still, he seems really grateful of you, and your brother? Right?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I have a brother. I think Dimitri might have been speaking more about him than me."  
  
He shrugged. "Well, either way, thanks! Oh, and I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier. Feel free to say hi whenever you like! Also don't be shy about asking if you need anything." He winked, and grinned "I'd be happy to show you around, give you a tour."  
  
She held his gaze for a few moments, intigued, he laughed awkwardly before taking a step back.  
  
"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." She peeked back outside, and saw that Leth was finally stepping away from Dimitri, taking the opportunity she moved over to him.  
  
"Hello Dimitri."  
  
He turned to her with a polite smile. "Oh hello! Please accept my apologies for the other day. We involved you, and Byleth in our mess yet, you were so kind in lending us a hand for our blunder."  
  
She shook her head. "No that's fine. Besides it's all Claude's fault anyway, right?"  
  
He laughed quietly. "Well I wouldn't say that. The blame surely falls on all three of us. We failed to work properly together as a team. That was what resulted in our bind. A proper ruler must after all recognize their own faults before placing blame on any others."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "That's wise of you to say."  
  
He pinked slightly, his hands twisting together. "No, no I don't think that's wisdom. Rather what feels right. I have so much yet to learn I don't even know where to begin. Oh! Your brother has offered so kindly to give me lessons with lance training. I'm very much looking forward to it. When I heard you two were going to be Professors at the academy I couldn't have been more excited. It's truly delightful news. "  
  
She smiled softly at his eagerness "Seems like you've already picked your new professor."  
  
He pinked again, and shook his head. "Well no, nothing I say can change where he's assigned I'm sure, and I'm confident I can learn so much from you as well. Your brother did mention how wonderful you are on the battlefield. Seeing with my own eyes was enough already to admire your skill."  
  
She smiled inwardly at the compliment. It wasn't common for Leth to brag about her, at least not to her knowledge. Yes he acknowledged her strength but they weren't so open to others about it. He must have taken a liking to this Dimitri. She wanted to know why.  
  
"Hmm, would you tell me more about yourself? What brought a Prince to such a place? Surely there are plenty of tutors in your home more than capable?"  
  
He fidgeted for a moment. "Well, at the academy I am simply a student. Do not worry yourself about silly titles… I'm sorry I don't know where to begin. Forgive me, it's difficult to open up on the spot, don't you think?" He bit his lip, and twisted his hands once more. "I'm afraid my story has not been a pleasant one… There isn't much I wish to share right now." His eyes widened "Oh but I do hope that doesn't color your view of me, but I understand if that can't be helped."  
  
She shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I understand. It can be difficult to speak with strangers. My brother might be skilled with swordsmanship, and lances but I can offer a lot in means of fighting without a weapon at all. Of course my main weapon is a sword as well. If you ever need help, I'd be happy to lend a hand."  
  
He smiled genuinely then, and she found she was rather fond of his down to earth attitude.  
  
"Oh thank you, I appreciate it. I do hope you have a wonderful time at the academy."  
  
She nodded once, "Thank you, Dimitri. I'll see you later." She wanted and headed towards the other classroom. The Black Eagles, the house where she learned, students from the Adrestian Empire were placed.  
  
Of the few students she met with in the room she found Petra to be most intriguing. There was a certain air of unease that hung over Hubert but she couldn't name what it could be. She decided she'd have to make time to speak with Petra more often, if she could. On her way back to her meeting destination with Leth she passed through the reception hall. Edelgard stood there conversing with someone, but the moment she caught her eye she walked away from the conversation.  
  
"So, you've accepted a teaching position here…Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire."  
  
Balaiya crossed her arms, the way Edelgard's eyes seemed to analyze her every move made her uncomfortable. "I haven't quite given up the mercenary life yet, who knows? Perhaps someday I'll find work with the Empire."  
  
This seemed to please Edelgard as a small smile lifted her lips. "It would benefit us both greatly if you were tasked with leading the Black Eagles. If it were possible I would have the both of you doing work for the Empire."  
  
"Some things are left to chance." She said, thinking of the times Father went fishing only to come back with nothing. She was suddenly thankfully the students didn't know it was actually their decision on which house they chose.  
  
Edelgard shook her head, and crossed her arms. "There are those who follow the path others form for them, and then there are those who cut their own paths no matter who stands in their way… which would you choose?"  
  
She regardered her quietly, and took a step back. "It was nice meeting you."

Was it really just one or the other?  
  
"Of course."  
  
She left the hall, and made her way down to the pier. To her dismay Leth was already there waiting for her.  
  
On seeing her, he turned to her with a teasing look in his eyes. "Late again?"  
  
She frowned, and huffed loudly. "We didn't agree on a time Leth."  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
They started walking back towards the Audience Chamber together, to finalize which house they would be teaching.

He fell into step beside her, but remained silent for a while. They were halfway there when he decided to speak up. A hint of smugness in his voice. "Do I even have to guess who you're picking?"  
  
Without missing a breath, she said "I could ask the same of you. I didn't think you would let me speak to Dimitri at all. What is it about him that intrigues you so?"  
  
"I feel a sort of kinship with him, you must understand what I mean?"  
  
She considered this for a moment, and decided she had to agree. Dimitri seemed genuinely kind. She can understand why his eagerness to learn struck something in her brother. When learning the sword she found herself struggling more than he to pick up on techniques, but he was ever the guiding hand, and pillar she needed to get to where she was today.  
  
"I do, in fact I found myself offering my time to him as well."  
  
"And you? What is it about Claude that was cause for such a long conversation?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm actually not quite sure. He seems nice and all… the other students in his house are quite... Unique, to say the least. He's very secretive though comes off as easy going. There's something else there that I'm not quite sure what it is. I guess to sum it up I'm just very curious."  
  
He nodded once. "You've always been very curious. Did you speak with Edelgard at all?"  
  
"I did. She doesn't seem too happy about us being professors here."  
  
"Yeah I got the same vibe. However, she seems like a very confident leader. One that doesn't bend much for others. She seems to think the three of us have similar personalities, and in a way I had to agree with her."  
  
She frowned, how would they be similar? When she first met her she was quick to get to the point, did not waste words on idle chatter. She wasn’t too keen to share the blame either. Perhaps even a bit cold. And now that she thought of it she supposed they were pretty similar, in **some** ways. Balaiya never gave too much attention to those she didn't know. As a mercenary she only got the information she needed from her clients and that was all. There was no reason to beat around the bush, she didn't quite care what others thought of her as long as she had her brother and father. She never even took the chance to get to know anyone else in their mercenary band. Perhaps they weren't so dissimilar. If she found the time, she would speak to her again.  
  
"I guess you're right…"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When they walked through the doors of the Audience Chamber, the other professors that had spoken with them earlier were already present along with Lady Rhea, and her advisor, Seteth. Lady Rhea smiled when they stopped before her.  
  
"How have you been enjoying your time at the Academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls."  
  
Seteth crossed his arms, and looked at them disapprovingly. "I suppose it's time for you to take charge of some of our houses. I must note that I am personally against entrusting people with such a lack of trackable history as yourselves with such a task, but it is as the Archbishop desires."

Balaiya was a little surprised he was so frank, considering his position.

Manuela spoke next.  
  
"I hope you've taken the time to get to know students from the three houses; they are all so different. I hope none of them have scared you away from such a task I would really hate to have to change my schedule around."  
  
Hanneman sighed, and turned to them. "Since you two are new here we've decided to let you pick first. I will take charge of the remaining house."  
  
Leth spoke first.  
  
"I'll take responsibility for the Blue Lions."  
  
"And I of the Golden Deer." She stated.  
  
Lady Rhea smiled. "I'm very happy you decided to stay with us. Your hearts have made their choice. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care and sincerity."

_Their hearts?..._

Seteth spoke up. "They're all promising youths that bear the weight of Fódlan's future on their shoulders. The Academy is the best place for the three of them to learn about each other. The monastery is like the eye of the world being at the center of all three regions. I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them." He stepped forward, and handed the both of them a small pouch, a journal and an envelope with papers in it. "In a few days time there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of your students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the Archbishop. That is all."  
  
As the group was dismissed she couldn't help but notice a girl with hair that was a similar hue to Lady Rhea’s, and Seteth’s run up to them _. 'I wonder who that could be…'_  
  
Balaiya stopped in the hallway beside her brother. He was flipping through the journal they were given. She decided to do the same, inside she found a roster with all of the students in her house with minor details about them, a mini map along with papers reviewing the mission they were given, and plenty of space to add her own notes.  
  
"Guess we should head down to our classrooms now, huh?" He said, tucking everything under his arm.  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Time to officially introduce ourselves... This should be interesting."  
  
He held up his hand, and she punched his palm with a smirk.  
  
"Good luck Bala."  
  
"To you as well."  
  
.  
  
When she got back to the classrooms she saw Claude leaning on a pillar outside the entrance. She stopped in front of him, when he noticed her his eyes widened.

"Don't tell me. You chose this class just to get to know me better, right? I'm flattered, really."  
  
She crossed her arms. How did _he_ know it was her choice? "Confident, are we?"  
  
He blinked at her, and laughed. "Heh, whoops. Now that you're our professor, maybe I should choose my words more carefully."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, holding his gaze. Once again she broke first, and shook her head. "No, no it's okay. I don't mind really."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Well then! Since we're pretty close in age and all, I suppose formalities aren't all that necessary."  
  
She shrugged. "Titles have never been very important to me."  
  
"Seems the two of us are a lot alike."  
  
"Hmm, I've heard that one before."  
  
He winked at her. "Guess we'll have to find out which one has more truth, won't we? In any case I suggest you prepare yourself for the official meeting with everyone. Don't let anything they say get to you, everyone is down to earth, and kind of heart. That much I'm certain about."  
  
She nodded, and took a deep breath before following him inside. He knocked on everyone's desk as he passed them on his way to the front of the class. "Listen up everyone, this here is our new professor. You all have nothing to worry about as far as skill goes, Teach here is the child of the most renowned former Captain of the Knights of Serios.”

Her eyebrows raised at the nickname. ‘ _That was fast…’_

“I saw her skill with my own eyes. I dare any of you to question her ability." He grinned.

Everyone turned to stare, and on seeing her they all began throwing a slew of questions at her, and talking amongst themselves just as loudly. She even heard her father's name yelled a few times.  
  
She stood there, and answered as many questions as she could she couldn't help but feel a bit slighted after awhile. The students did not think highly of her. When they seemed to have their fill of picking her apart, and assuming things of her, she made her way back outside to take a breath of fresh air. She felt a presence behind her but made no move to acknowledge it.  
  
"Sorry for the bickering, Teach. As you can see, the Golden Deer house is a rowdy bunch. Not especially unified, but they're all good people. You'll find nobles, and commoners alike here. Those who are dedicated to their studies, and those who are slackers."  
  
She sighed. _'Can't blame anyone but myself for this.'_  
  
He moved to stand in front of her, leaning down to look her in the face. "But, hey, that just makes your life more exciting right?" He gave her his signature wink but she only sighed again.  
  
"Yeah I suppose so…"  
  
He watched her for a moment and spoke again, his voice more serious this time. "I really hope you're looking forward to the year ahead as much as I am." He smiled gently, and she couldn't help but return it. Despite knowing he was probably only doing so to cheer her up.  
  
"First, you have to accept my request."  
  
He grinned, and took a step back, taking on a playful tone. "Oh? Your request to get back at your brother about something? Whatever the reason, I'm _definitely_ into it~ "  
  
This time when he winked she had to turn away.


	4. To Prove Your Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balaiya and Byleth face each other in the mock battle.

  
  
  
  
According to her calendar she didn't have to start class until the following Monday. However it wasn't going to be a traditional class day yet. That would be reserved for after the mock battle. Which meant she only had a few days to figure out the strengths, and weaknesses of her new students. She also had to meet with her brother and Hanneman to decide which subject she'd be responsible for. On top of that, the older professor wanted to speak to them about something. That was not even counting her own obligations to her own house. 

She heaved out a deep breath. Suffice to say she was feeling overwhelmed. Not to mention she'd never really faced off against her brother in a serious manner. They always strategized together. More than likely he would know all her plans. She only hoped he was in the same bind. Her stomach growled, and she clutched it with a frown. There was also the fact that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and she could hardly call that a meal.   
  
With a groan she stood up and got dressed, she considered her armor for a moment but decided against it. She'd be in the monastery all day, did she really need to armor up? Instead she opted for a black shirt that she tucked into her pants. Once she pulled her boots up she grabbed her cloak. It was one of the only precious items that she possessed. Her father had gifted it to her along with a matching one for her brother when they had 'come of age'. She pulled it over her shoulders and stepped outside. The bright sun shone through and stung her eyes, she squinted in the brightness and looked around. To her surprise she spotted Claude leaning against a pillar a few feet away. When he saw her he jogged over to her with a wave.   
  
"Mornin' Teach! You're up early."   
  
She rubbed her jaw absentmindedly, wincing when she touched the bruise. "Well, I didn't sleep too much. I was… planning."   
  
"Already trying to wear yourself out?"   
  
She shook her head, "No, I just want to be ready."   
  
He grinned, "Good, cause we'll do that for ya."   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Wear you out."   
  
She stared at him for a moment, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is there a reason you were waiting for me?" She didn't feel like entertaining his… nonsense. It was too early. The sun was still orange in the sky!   
  
"Well, I thought it'd be nice if I woke you up. I figured out some things…" She narrowed her eyes at him, but he continued undeterred. "but lo and behold you're right here anyway. You didn't even go to sleep did you?"   
  
"No."   
  
He winced as if in pain and shook his head. "That won't do, you're going to have to come with me." He reached for her hand but she crossed her arms, and gave him a pointed look. "Heh, wrong side of the chair, eh? Let's go then." He spun on his heel without even looking back to see if she followed.   
  
She sighed, and begrudgingly followed, jogging a bit so she could catch up to him. "I find it hard to believe you got up just to make sure I was awake."   
  
He hummed to himself, and glanced over at her "Based on?"   
  
She blinked a few times. He had her again. She sighed and covered her face with her hand. She opened her mouth to ask something but decided against it. Instead she dug into her pocket, and pulled out the small journal that was given to her. She flipped to his profile and examined it carefully. Grabbing the pencil that was tied to the top, she started writing.   
  
_ Claude doesn't like sharing information about himself, but appears quick to call someone out on baseless accusations. _   
  
He turned to her and raised an eyebrow "Whatchya writing there Teach?" He leaned over her shoulder to try and take a look.   
  
Turning away from him she added 'nosey' She then snapped the book closed, and stuffed it back in her pocket. "Nothing."   
  
He stared at her with a slight look of shock before it formed into a smirk. "Anyway, here's the dining hall." He opened the door for her and gestured for her to step inside.   
  
When the door opened, the smell of food hit her and she felt her mouth water. She looked around and her eyes widened slightly, the table in front of her was filled with food, most of which she's never seen before. The entirety of the Golden Deer House was also in the room chatting amongst themselves.   
  
"This is our official welcome feast, Teach. Let me know what's your favorite. I guarantee it'll be the dishes I've prepared." He winked and ushered her towards the table. The group seemed to grow in volume when she sat down, but she could hardly pay them any mind. She was too busy shoveling food in her face. After a while she noticed Lorenz shaking his head at her. She raised her brow up curiously.   
  
"What?" She swallowed the food in her mouth and he visibly cringed.   
  
"I would have hoped you had a more...refined taste for food." He shook his head in dismay.   
  
She blinked at him for a moment and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What are you talking about?— " She sighed contentedly, and spooned some more food in. Food was something that was special to her. She had fond memories of sitting around a campfire with an old beat up pot as she stirred about the supper she would make for the troop. With a mouth full she pointed her spoon at him and said, "—this is great, I love it."   
  
Claude suddenly stood up from his seat beside her and threw his fist in the air, "Ah, Victory sure does taste sweet! Or rather spicy, right Teach?" He sat back down and nudged her with his elbow.   
  
She blinked at him, bewildered. "You made this?" She gestured to the plate of food in front of her.   
  
"Yup, I guarantee you won't find dishes like this anywhere around here unless it's crafted by my own hands."   
  
Balaiya marveled back down at the food, making mental notes to add this new information to her journal. "That's amazing." She smiled happily, she would definitely have to try this recipe out when she got the chance. For that to happen she'd have to assign Claude to kitchen duty...hmm.   
  
"Yes, it's just because she's used to being on the road. I trust that once she has gotten ahold of more delicate tastes she'd see what true cuisine is like." Lorenz flipped his hair. "This doesn't excuse you Claude for the terrible mess you made in the kitchen!"   
  
Balaiya turned to Claude, pulling the spoon from her mouth with a pop. "You made a mess?"   
  
Lorenz grasped the opportunity, " _ And _ he destroyed some of the fine ceramics! What a terrible sight it was."   
  
Claude pointed at Lorenz with a gasp. "Hey! You're just jealous that my tastes are far superior than yours."   
  
Lorenz scoffed and turned his nose up, "Please, with the wild behavior you often fall into I would have thought that you were raised on a pasture with the other cattle." He gasped, "Could that be your mysterious origin Claude? Nothing more than a barn animal?"   
  
Balaiya frowned,  _ 'Why would Claude try so hard to make me believe everyone in his group was kind? So far it doesn't seem like this Lorenz person is very respectful.' _   
  
Claude rolled his eyes, "You know what Lorenz? You could have fooled me. What with that face of yours, I would have thought you were one of the hor—"   
  
Finishing the last of her food Balaiya slammed the silverware on the table and stood quickly. She turned to Claude and slapped her hand over his mouth, then she turned to Lorenz and pointed at him, speaking cooly, "You must learn respect and humility. You're going to be cleaning up after everyone today." She narrowed her eyes at him.  _ 'Can I even do that? I mean I guess… I am their professor now. Doesn't that mean I can punish them?' _ She found a small satisfaction in the way he spluttered on his words before he resigned himself to silence. In the same moment she squeezed Claude's face and turned her irritated gaze at him. "You. I'm going to...double your homework for the week coming up. Got it?"   
  
He only stood there with wide eyes, nodding to her silently.   
  
She huffed and released his face. He had a very light handprint across his mouth. Concern stabbed at her. She hadn't meant to actually hit him, she only wanted to stop him from adding fuel to the fire. She was about to apologise but decided against it when she noticed the strange look in his eyes. For whatever reason she figured it best she remained quiet. Unsure of what to do next she sat back down and grabbed more food.   
  
The silence slowly went away as the students resumed their chatter. Raphael being the main reason the tension had lifted. He laughed loudly at something one of his peers said then he punched the table— jostling the contents. "Professor! I must challenge you to an eating competition! You're the first one I've seen pack in so much other than me!"   
  
She blinked, now that he mentioned it she had eaten quite a lot, and now she was definitely feeling it. Deciding there was no harm in entertaining the idea she said. "Perhaps I will. It depends on how you perform in class."   
  
He groaned, and went on about books and how they were unnecessarily difficult to understand. She made a mental note to ask him in private if he had trouble reading.   
  
It was probably around noon by the time the students had finished cleaning up the dinning area so the regular employees could start their own meal preparations. Balaiya had made sure she helped them with whatever task needed and finally stepped out into the fresh air perhaps an hour later. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, she definitely wouldn't be eating anything else today. Maybe a cup of coffee or tea in the evening, but besides that she was good. She sighed and rubbed her stomach, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so full. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, the warmth of the afternoon sun a kindness. 'Good thing I didn't wear my armor today. My stomach would be hurting right about now.' Something suddenly felt off to her and she opened her eyes and threw her hand in front of her face, successfully catching the rock that was aimed for her forehead.   
  
"Rude." She glared at her brother, who was once again laughing at her in his own silent way. She was just about to throw it back at him when she spotted her father around the corner. "Father!"   
  
Jeralt stopped beside the siblings and pat them both on the shoulder. "Good Morning Balaiya, Byleth. How are you doing today? Is everything going alright?"   
  
She shrugged, "Leth threw a rock at my face. I caught it though."   
  
Jeralt sighed and shook his head "Well, I'm glad you're not hurt."   
  
Balaiya couldn't help but notice the way her father's hand squeezed her brother's shoulder roughly. She smirked, 'ha.'   
  
Byleth only blinked for a moment, but slowly narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
Jeralt released them both, but not before making sure Byleth was wincing. He then walked into the dinning hall. The twins watched him leave before turning back toward each other. A faint 'Captain Jeralt!' resounded from the hall.   
  
"Excited to lose Bala?"   
  
She didn't miss his taunting tone. "In your dreams, dear brother. My house will be claiming victory for this mock battle."   
  
"You haven't even reviewed everyone's strengths and weaknesses have you?" He crossed his arms smugly.   
  
"I have." She copied his pose, 'After all, Claude can cook very well, and Leonie has a weird obsession with Father…I wouldn't doubt that Raphael would be able to lift everyone in the class either. Lorenz has no sense of fashion…Ignatz loves to read, and...'   
  
He leaned in closer to her "Doubt it."   
  
"Whoa! If looks could kill right?"   
  
Balaiya felt her eye twitch at Claude's interruption but didn't acknowledge him.   
  
Byleth turned to Claude, "I was just wondering if you've come up with anything even close to a challenge for the mock battle is all."   
  
"Professor Byleth has come up with a wonderful plan. We will not lose." The trio turned to Dimitri as he joined in.   
  
"That so? Well, Your Princeliness, Teach and I have come up with the perfect scheme. You guys won't know what hit ya. Ain't that right?" He held up his fist in Balaiya's direction.   
  
Without hesitating she tapped her own against his. "That's right, Fear the Deer!"   
  
Claude's face split into a large grin. "I'll see you two on the field~" He sauntered off with his hands behind his head.   
  
Byleth raised an eyebrow at her. " 'Fear the Deer?' Where did that come from?"   
  
Balaiya shrugged and left as well. She didn't even know where that came from either.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
Magic sure was a wonderful thing, the more things she came across that were affected by the strange energy the more she considered trying to learn it as well. The occasional floating candle here, a healed arm there. It could definitely come in handy. The wonder of magic was even present in the monastery's greenhouse!   
  
"Wait, so if I plant some seeds in the ground now… You'll add a little magic, and they'll be ready within a week?"   
  
The gardener smiled and nodded happily, "That's right, even fruits and vegetables will be ready for cooking."   
  
Balaiya looked around the greenhouse in amazement, there was so many plants she'd never seen in her life here. "Do you have any regular flower seeds?"   
  
The woman dug around in her apron and pulled out a small bag. "Lucky, I just happen to have this left over. It's an assortment of flowers. I hope you don't mind."   
  
Balaiya took the bag happily "I don't mind at all."   
  
"Do you want me to cultivate them for you?"   
  
She considered this for a moment, Perhaps one seed. Just so she could witness the magic. "Just for this one." She placed a seed into an empty plot. "I think I'll tend to the rest of them on my own." She hugged the rest of the seeds to her chest for a moment and knelt down to plant them in the dirt. When she was finished she paid the gardener to look after the one seed she had separated from the others.   
  
"Oh! Hello professor. You like plants too?"   
  
Balaiya turned to the young boy who had stopped before her. "Um, yes?" The boy pinked slightly and fumbled with his hands.   
  
"Oh, excuse me. I'm Ashe. I don't think we properly met yet."   
  
She held her hand out, "It's nice to meet you."   
  
"Oh, no. The pleasure is mine, really." He shook her hand, his grip gentle. Much like his mannerism she decided.   
  
"Do you like plants too?"   
  
His eyes lit up and he nodded. "Oh, yes I do. There are so many cool and amazing things you can do with different plants and herbs. For example, one can craft many kinds of medicines or even poisons sometimes even with the same plant as the main component."   
  
"I like plants too. Flowers are my favorite." She smiled gently at her new plot. She couldn't wait to see what kinds of blooms they were.   
  
Ashe gestured around the greenhouse. "As I'm sure you're aware, Professor. There are so many exotic plants here. Most of them are accessible to you as a staff member."   
  
"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. It was nice meeting you Ashe. I look forward to teaching you."   
  
"Oh! Me too professor!"   
  
She bid him farewell and stepped back outside. 'I guess it'd be a good idea if I went over some things with my students. I'd have to round them up first though.' She sighed and went about doing just that.   
  
Standing in front of her class now felt surreal. Here she was, barely older than any of the people in here, and she was supposed to teach them. 'Age doesn't correlate with competence.' She had to admit that definitely made her feel better. She just stood there for a moment, observing everyone. Her eyes drifted to Claude sitting at the front. He was staring at her expectantly. She relaxed some when she noticed his face was no longer red. She was worried she'd hurt him.   
  
He rose his eyebrows a moment then winked, silently mouthing 'You got this, Fear the Deer.'   
  
She blinked and quickly looked down at her journal. He wasn't going to let her forget that was he? She sighed and knocked on her desk loudly to get everyone's attention.   
  
"Afternoon everyone. I just called you here so I can review some very basic things about your abilities. We'll be going through some quick tests." She glanced at the horrified look on Raphael's face. "Don't worry it won't be counted against you for anything. However if you participate with your best ability then you might get some-" She peeked down at some key terms Seteth had jotted down in one of the pages of the journal. "-some extra credit." She smiled to herself. She sure sounded like she knew what she was doing. "Let's just um… start with some stretches."   
  
She had everyone line up along the middle isle of the room. "Alright, just try and touch the floor. If you can't then go for your toes. It's okay if you can't." She took a step back and watched quietly as everyone looked around, some awkward before doing as she asked. To her dismay most everyone could barely touch their toes. She blankly watched as Lorenz even bent his knees in his attempt. "No knee bending guys." To no one's surprise Leonie gracefully placed both palms to the floor with ease. Balaiya nodded at her approvingly and wrote down some notes, motioning for her to stand straight. She went down the line, discovering nearly all the students were lucky to reach their knees. Raphael seemed to have trouble mostly due to his size rather than his flexibility. That would be an interesting problem to tackle. Hilda was surprisingly able to touch her toes though she complained all the way down.   
  
"This is so difficult Professor!"   
  
Balaiya shook her head and motioned for her to stand, which she wasted no time doing. Ignatz was pretty much in the same boat as everyone else, along with Marianne. Lysithea was able to touch the floor with the tips of her fingers. Balaiya hadn't expected that. When she got to Claude she found he was also struggling at his knees. For some reason, something told her otherwise. She chewed her lip for a moment, placed her palm on his back, and pushed him lower. Sure enough he easily touched the ground with his palms flat against the stone.   
  
He glanced over at her and smiled sheepishly, which she returned with a deadpan look. 'What's he trying to do?' She shook her head and allowed everyone back to their seats. The rest of the tests she had for everyone followed a similar vein. Leonie scoring top marks.   
  
"Okay! That's all. Thank you everyone. This weekend I'd like us to meet up somewhere to go over more serious exercises. Makes sure you bring your weapon of choice. I'll send you a notice by tomorrow night on where that'll be. So pay attention to your boards, okay?" She added a few more notes in her journal and dismissed the class. She glanced up as Claude got up from his chair. "Hey, I need to speak with you."   
  
"Huh? What's up Teach?" He leaned against his desk.   
  
She waited until the rest of the students left the room before she sat down on top of her desk. "...Did I um… do okay?" She sighed and rubbed her temple, 'Why am I even asking him?'   
  
"Of course! It seemed as natural as breathing for you. I'm not worried about you in the slightest."   
  
She sighed and flipped through her journal again. "Thanks, about that extra homework I mentioned."   
  
His face fell, "Aw come on Teach. You have to admit he was asking for it."   
  
Balaiya ran her hand through her hair and opened up her journal to some notes she had taken on formations. "I need you to copy this down. Tell me what you think and give me some fresh ideas."   
  
He rose his eyebrows. "Wha?"   
  
"My brother and I used to help my father with strategies. Many times it was just the two of us coming up with where and when our troop would move. Obviously that means most of what I can come up with, he probably has or will at some point. If we want to win the mock battle, I need you to help me out."   
  
Smirking he started to copy her notes down on a separate sheet of paper. "Finally realized my genius, hey Teach? Don't worry, I'll come up with a scheme so great their highnesses will be left wondering why they even thought they could beat us." He scanned over her notes once more. "This looks pretty great already. Our combined efforts sure will be impressive."   
  
Balaiya stuffed her journal back in her pocket when he was finished. "Thank you Claude." She slipped off the desk and started to leave the class. She stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder, "Oh, if you tell the other students I'm not giving you real homework…" She pointed at him and punched her palm, then turned the corner, not giving him the chance to reply.   
  
The next few days seemed to fly past, they trained as a group a few times during that period. Balaiya decided to no one's surprise that Leonie was placed at the front of the charge, along with Raphael. For now her only two dedicated archers were Ignatz and Claude. Unfortunately she couldn't yet determine how good the former's defenses were. She placed him at the back of the group. 'Dammit I forgot to consider myself in the equation.'She groaned and hit her forehead with the heel of her palm. 'The mock battle is tomorrow…' She sighed and leaned back in her chair. 'Where did I put your notes Claude?...' She opened the drawer of her desk and searched inside. There was a knock on her door and she slammed it shut, a familiar voice called out.   
  
"Bala? Are you up?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Byleth opened the door and stepped in her room.   
  
"Did you forget we agreed to meet with Hanneman?"   
  
Balaiya sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, I did."   
  
"Not getting enough sleep?"   
  
"I am. I'm just not used to staring at words all day. Aren't you?"   
  
He looked to the side for a moment before returning his gaze back to her. "Yes. I am."   
  
"Plus, my students are such a... handful."   
  
Byleth have the slightest smirk. " and unorganized?"   
  
She sighed and stood from her desk. "You wish."   
  
"Hmm."   
  
Balaiya fell into synced steps beside her brother as they walked through the monastery, and they remained in a comforting silence until they got to the older professor's office.   
  
The door was open but Byleth still knocked on the door with the back of his knuckles. "Hanneman? You asked to see us?"   
  
The older man turned suddenly, his face lighting up. "Oh yes! Thank you for coming down here! We have much to discuss!"   
  
Balaiya stepped in cautiously, she wasn't sure she liked this room. The air felt, strange. "What do you need from us?"   
  
"Why I want to see if one of you possess a crest! Or perhaps even both! Never in my life have I encountered a set of twins…the possibilities!" He continued rambling to himself, most of which was unintelligible.   
  
She was sure that she heard him say something about flesh sample and a shiver of unease crawled through her. Balaiya hesitantly nudged her brother's arm. 'I wonder if he heard that too…'   
  
A small gesture that never failed to comfort her, Byleth took a slight step forward, angling his body so as to block her from view. "What is a crest?"   
  
Hanneman's eyes widened, " you don't know about crests?" He peered over Byleth's shoulder to look at Balaiya.   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Well, allow me to tell you everything-absolutely everything- about them. Is your calendar clear? This will take awhile." When neither of the twins granted him an answer he continued anyway. Launching into a long and detailed explanation on the origin of crests, what some can do, and all about the different kinds. "So, would you two be willing to provide a flesh sample?!"   
  
Balaiya cringed, 'So he had said that…'   
  
On seeing her reaction Hanneman backtracked "How about just some blood then?"   
  
After a moment of consideration Byleth held his arm out. "I'll go first."   
  
"Wonderful." He clapped his hands together and motioned over to this strange device. "Just prick your finger here and allow the blood to fall into the dias."   
  
After taking a moment to inspect the strange device, Byleth sighed and pulled his glove off. He allowed just a drop of blood to hit the center of the device before replacing his glove. The device began to creak and parts of it spun. The thing that intrigued Balaiya the most about it though was the purple glow that began to pulse out of the center.   
  
"How strange! This is astonishing!" He hurriedly grasped for some papers and began scribbling furiously.   
  
Balaiya stepped out from behind her brother and peered at the symbol curiously, "What does it mean?"   
  
"It means your brother does indeed have a crest. From the looks of it...hmm yes...I see…" More notes, "from the looks of it, it seems to be a minor crest of some sort. But the amazing part is that I have no idea what crest it is! To think there are still crests out there that even I have not seen." He motioned her over urgently. "Please, you must allow me to check yours as well. I must see if my suspicions are correct!"   
  
Balaiya bit her lip and glanced at Byleth, he nodded once. As if to say there was no harm in it. She sighed and carefully pricked her finger on the device. The same thing happened as before, only this time the light shone so much brighter.   
  
Hanneman's eyes were wide. "This is amazing! Oh! You have the same crest pattern as your brother only… It seems to be a major crest of the same origin. Two individuals born on the same day, with the same crest? This is a breakthrough. I must study this more...please return in a few days. I hope to have more information for the two of you then."   
  
The siblings glanced at each other and Byleth shrugged, leading the way back out in the hall. "That was odd."   
  
"What do you make of it?"   
  
"Not sure, I don't get why he was so excited about us having the same crest."   
  
Balaiya nodded, "Yea, I mean. Look at us."   
  
"Well, I have to meet with my students. Got to make sure we are prepared for tomorrow. Oh, and father's office is on this floor if you want to visit him. He's in there now." He held his hand up. "Good luck Bala."   
  
She smiled slightly and punched his palm, "Likewise." She waved him off and headed down to her father's office. To her luck he was in there rummaging around in his desk. She knocked on his door as she walked in. "Hello Father."   
  
He turned around, a smile on his face when he saw her. "Oh, hello Balaiya. How are you adjusting to life in the monastery?"   
  
She looked around his office and took a seat on the couch against the wall. "Well, I'm not quite sure actually."   
  
He sat beside her, groaning about old bones.   
  
"Oh please father, everyone here talks on how youthful you look. I'm sure you probably just need to train some. Not used to this…" She gestured around.   
  
He laughed and leaned back into the couch,, "Perhaps you're right. That the same for you?"   
  
She nodded after a moment. "It's just...the students are more so my peers than pupils. Now, I know officially, class hasn't started yet. But I've already met with them multiple times to prepare for this mock battle." She sighed to herself 'There's also this nonsense about crests now.' She rubbed her face with her hands. "Plus, I've put my hands on one of the students…" She frowned, wincing as the words tumbled out. That sure did sound worse when she said it out loud.   
  
Jeralt sat up, surprise laced in his words. "You what?"   
  
"I um...slapped a student…" she bit her lip, "in the face…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"..." Balaiya covered her eyes with her hands. Repeating it outloud just made it sound so much worse. She jumped when her father suddenly burst into laughter. "Father! What's so funny?"   
  
"You slapped one of those rich brats in the face?"   
  
"It...wasn't that hard. I didn't do it on purpose!"   
  
"I bet they deserved it."   
  
"No. I don't think so." She frowned, if she was going to strike anyone it definitely should have been Lorenz. "I'm worried that I'll get in trouble…"   
  
He quieted and rubbed his chin. "Hm, I suppose that is an issue. What were they doing?"   
  
"... arguing."   
  
He chuckled then shook his head. "Alright. I'll keep my ears open. If necessary, I'll do my best to diffuse the situation. Who was it? That will be the deciding factor on how much trouble this could cause."   
  
"Um, Claude von Riegan." He wouldn't report her, would he? What's the worst that could happen anyway if he did? Balaiya chewed her lip in frustration. It wasn't so much that she was worried what would happen to her. She was worried about how her careless actions could reflect on her father, and even her brother.   
  
"The Riegan boy? Hmm, do you want me to. Talk to him?"   
  
Balaiya shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary."   
  
"Well, let me know if you change your mind. I'll also let you know if I hear anything."   
  
She nodded and stood. "Thanks Father."   
  
He stood with her and patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck tomorrow sweetheart. Don't tell your brother I'm rooting for you."   
  
She smiled genuinely. "I promise." She waved as she left the office and sighed as she made her way back to her room. She sure did miss the simplicity of her mercenary days. When she could hit whoever she wanted without concern over who could or would get offended. If they did, they could just fight it out.   
  
When she got to her room there was a folded up piece of paper on the floor by the door. _'Someone slipped a note in here?'_ She glanced around and closed her door before she stooped down to pick up the letter. There was a small stick figure deer in the corner.

  
  
_ Hey Teach! _

_ I've attached some great formations that could definitely lead us to victory. Good luck tomorrow! We in the Golden Deer believe in you! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ PS: I may or may not have eavesdropped on a certain redheaded lion telling a lady friend all about the formations they plan to use tomorrow. I promise I wasn't actually snooping in anyone's room. _

_   
_ _ -Your Golden Deer _

  
  
Balaiya re-read the letter twice more, and sat at her desk. After reviewing the notes she was more than positive they we're in fact real. Even if they didn't work. She had some good back ups to go off of. She hid the papers under her bed. Just in case. She'd have to talk to Claude tomorrow about ethics. After they won, of course.   


* * *

  
The following morning had flown by so quickly it was a wonder she even managed to get in a quick meeting with the students, let alone food in her stomach. Yes it was a mock battle, but the students were so competitive over it. Their enthusiasm had rubbed off on her as well.   
  
The three groups of students took positions on the field, and her father's familiar voice caught everyone's attention.   
  
“I'm sure you already understand, but the house that defeats the other two is declared the winner. Incidentally I'll be overseeing this much better to listen if you want to win. Any use of weapons that have not been accepted by the safety regulations will lead to an automatic disqualification. Any further punishment will be handled after the mock battle. This restriction of course, applies to mages as well. You have been given special spells to use, nothing else has been cleared. When a student is defeated a bell will sound. It will not let you know on which teams the student was. Good luck out there."   
  
The beginning of the battle started off smoothly. Since the winner was determined based on who was left, Balaiya thought it best if they hang back. Save their energy for when they truly needed it. It would do them no good if they showed off all they had only to be beaten due to exhaustion. For now they knelt in the bushes, and behind trees. Waiting.   
  
It wasn't long before Ferdinand grew impatient and ran forward, his confident boasts cutting through the air. "I will fight on the front lines! I can stop the enemy's advance with grace. I alone will bring victory to my house or my name isn't Ferdinand von Aegir!"   
  
Hubert's annoyed voice followed, "Do you have Lady Edelgard's permission to—" He muttered angrily under his breath.   
  
Sighing heavily Edelgard said, "Thank you Hubert. We are off to a terrible start."   
  
Balaiya signaled Ignaz to make himself visible, so as to lure Ferdinand toward him. Not even a few feet away Raphael hid behind a boulder with a wooden axe over his shoulder. The Black Eagles must have been pretty close to hear the majority of their conversations. She made sure to keep a sharp lookout.   
  
Ferdinand was easy to take out at this point, and once he was down Balaiya signaled the rest of the students to hide again. A bell echoed out across the field to indicate his defeat. She kept peeking out from around her post to look for any movement. It had been quiet for quite some time, and she wanted to make sure everything was going according to plan. When things looked right she motioned for Claude's attention. He nodded and snuck off away from the group _. 'Let's hope your notes work Claude…' _ She thought and chewed the inside of her cheek.   
  
Leonie noticed his departure, and her head whirled around to where Balaiya was crouching, a protest burning in her eyes.

It _ was _ a last minute strategy that she came up with using his notes, so she didn't have the chance to brief the whole class. But if everyone kept to their own assignments, there should be nothing to worry about.   
  
Balaiya shook her head slowly, and brought a finger up to her lips and mouthed _ : stay in formation. _ About fifteen minutes passed, and Balaiya heard the clear ring of a bell sound twice _. 'Two more are down… hopefully all is working out.' _   
  
Slowly the group moved through the forest to close in on the fighting, for observing purposes only. The plan was still to let the Black Eagles and Blue Lions take each other out, then they strike whoever is left. Of course that was assuming everything went exactly as planned, something which inadvertently never actually happens.   
  
"The Deer are hiding in the trees to the west of us your Highness."   
  
Balaiya cursed. Hubert. Of course he would discover their whereabouts. A ball of magical energy hurried towards Marianne, the poor girl cowered in fear. Balaiya grimaced and abandoned her post to go save the girl. It'd certainly reflect badly if she allowed her students to get hurt, let alone her main healer. The magic hit her square in the chest and she stumbled back on impact. The force seemed to reverberate around her chest though it did little more than stun her for a moment.   
  
Lysithea took the chance and stepped forward, hurling back a counter spell. A specialized magic meant to temporarily incompacitat people, with little side effects. Surprisingly it didn't do much to Balaiya. The spell was geniusly aimed for Edelgard, but Hubert allowed himself to get hit in her stead. Though it did force him to his knees, he wasn't out yet.   
  
"Oh Look, a real-life Princess! I had better be careful not to scratch that pretty face of yours." Claude stepped into view a good five hundred yards away, a faux arrow aimed for Edelgard.   
  
"Careful Claude, I will win no matter what but you're only making things harder for yourself. So you had better watch that tongue of yours."   
  
"Losing hasn't even crossed your mind, has it? Ooh, this'll be a bit of a shock, then."   
  
Balaiya sighed and motioned Raphael to take cover so he was (somewhat) hidden behind the trees. If Claude was going to be a distraction she could at least make use of the extra time. She ushered the rest of her group east of the field and tapped Raphael on the shoulder. "If you see Dimitri, remember your focus is strictly defensive. Do not engage unless necessary." She bit her lip and motioned for him to fall to the back of the group. "I need you covering our flank." She quickly did a head count. Luckily everyone was still present, but something didn't feel right.   
  
Raphael gave her a thumbs up, and grinned, "Got it Professor. I'll be a stone fortress."   
  
She absently returned the gesture. She'd heard of Dimitri's strength, she also hadn't heard anything about him engaging in combat. Byleth was certainly aware of his strength as well and she wouldn't be surprised if he had ordered the prince to stay back for the time being.

  
Edlegard's voice brought her attention back to the front. "I can't believe it, forced to retreat… Well, things will only get tougher from here on out." The bell sounded once again, and then twice more after that.   
  
_ 'Claude got Edelgard, good. Judging by the amount of bells went off… there's only a few left if we assume all the losses were Black Eagles, but most likely that's not the case.' _ _   
_   
As if on cue Claude came into view ahead and signaled the remaining students.   
  
_ 'Things have gotten so quiet, I wonder whe-' _ She turned around in time to see the side of Dimitri's Lance hitting Lorenz in the stomach. Balaiya could do nothing but stare with wide eyes as the boy went airborne for a few breaths, before hitting the ground with a thud.   
  
"Forgive me, but this must be done." Dimitri said, and spun around to parry a strike from Leonie, the force of his hit enough to send her stumbling back.   
  
Balaiya cursed and ran toward him, somehow he had snuck up on them from behind. She looked around quickly to discover Raphael locked in combat with Dedu, Dimitri's close friend (and possibly a bodyguard). _ 'It's just a mock battle Bala.' _ She glanced at Lorenz's form on the ground, _ 'Still... Dimitri might not even realize his own strength.' _   
  
As if the Blue Lions needed anymore members with absurd strength.   
  
She got there just in time to block an attack Dimitri had for Hilda, though she was only able to block the blow with her gauntlets crossed in front of her. The sword at her side unreachable at the moment. The force of the impact made her teeth clamp together painfully and his lance practically exploded on impact. Splinters of wood flew in every direction.   
  
Shock enveloped everyone's faces in the area, but no one's seemed to beat the look on Dimitri's face. Taking the opportunity, Balaiya quickly spun and kicked his feet out from under him. While he attempted to stand, a second blow with her right leg sent him hurling into a tree.   
  
From the corner of her eye she spotted Mercedes rushing over to provide assistance, unfortunately for her Claude took her out with a well placed (fake) arrow to the forehead. He winced when it struck her and the gentle girl stumbled back, landing on her behind. "Ooh, I'm sorry, are you okay?"   
  
The kind girl rubbed her forehead, and laughed softly "It's alright, no hard feelings. I'm sorry Dimitri!" The bell echoed her call.   
  
Dimitri, now on his feet, nimbly caught another lance tossed his way. "Thank you Professor Byleth, and do not worry Mercedes, you did well!" He turned to her, a determined look on his face, "Beautiful work Professor. But the true challenge starts now!"   
  
Balaiya tensed at the name and took a step back to regroup with her students, doing another head count. 'Claude, Leonie, Raphael, Hilda, Lysithea, Marianne… Where is Ignatz?' Another bell confirmed her suspicions, Ingrid came into view, not a moment later.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at her brother, "Finally decided to join us Leth?"   
  
He regarded her quietly and pointed his sword at her "Well, it is only fitting that the prey hides away from the predator. A Lion must hunt to achieve victory."   
  
Balaiya drew her sword as well and stepped closer to him "So it would seem."   
  
More bells rang out around them, but it was getting difficult for her to keep track of the number of students fallen vs who could still be in the battle.   
  
Byleth rushed her, and her focus quickly turned to trying to take him down quickly. Something that had always been a challenge.   
  
She heard Claude's taunting voice poke Dimitri about a crush he supposedly had on someone, did he say Edelgard?   
  
A sudden blast of magical energy temporarily blinded her, and another bell rang out the fall of another student. When she regained her vision she was relieved to see Dedu down for the count. Apparently a blast by both Marianne and Lysithea was too much for him. To her left Leonie and Raphael turned their attacks on Ingrid, and it wasn't long before she too was defeated, though she did manage to disarm Leonie which Dimitri took the chance and knocked her off her feet with the end of his lance. Effectively taking her out as well.   
  
Claude went about teasing the Faerghus heir until he swung carelessly at him, busting his second weapon against a tree trunk. Dimitri was left with one of Claude's arrows pointed at his forehead, point blank. Claude grinned and fired it anyway, earning him an annoyed glare from Dimitri. "Oops, my finger slipped. Sorry your Highness." Interestingly enough Dimitri didn't do much as stumble back from the impact, though the rules stated he was definitely out.   
  
Byleth followed just a few minutes later, lucky for her the rest of her students were now free and once Balaiya managed to kick the sword out of his hands the students took it from there.   
  
Her father's voice announced loud and clear, "All right, that's that! The winner of this mock battle is, The Golden Deer!"   
  
Claude cheered and threw his fist in the air, "Great work everyone!" He turned to Balaiya and winked, "Even if it's just a mock battle, the taste of victory is sugary sweet!"   
  
The students were ushered off the field and sent to the infirmary to check out their injuries.   
  
It was nearly sundown when she found herself ushered into the dining hall by Claude and Hilda.   
  
"Great work, Teach! That was a brilliant win!"   
  
She shook her head slightly, "Shouldn't you guys be resting?"   
  
Hilda laughed, and waved her off. "Nah, we didn't work that hard!"   
  
Claude laughed and sat her down at one of the dining tables "Oh? And where exactly did you go towards the end there? I don't recall you actually getting taken down."   
  
The pink haired girl laughed and waved him off. "Of course I worked my butt off…I was just uh..."   
  
Balaiya narrowed her eyes at the girl, now that he mentioned it, she didn't remember what happened to her after she blocked that hit for her.   
  
Hilda laughed and waved him off. "All that matters is we won! Right Professor?"   
  
"Well, I am glad we won." She said with a tired sigh. "But I hardly did much."   
  
Claude winked her way, "You're the reason we won really. I've been anticipating that magic moment when your tactics and my schemes entwined, and you did not disappoint. That composed expression you always sport like a permanent mask is a perfect match to my ruthless schemes."   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him,  _ 'Permanent mask?...'  _ It wasn't that she felt _ nothing _ , she thought she expressed herself like any other person. It was just— harder to get that expression to surface outwardly…    
  
He laughed lightly, "That's a joke, of course...Mostly. To be honest, I had a bunch of other schemes planned as well, just in case the situation called for it."   
  
She stared at him, her face unintentionally expressionless, "So, you had no faith in me?" Did he mean he planned stuff he didn't share with her? That could have been bad…    
  
"I didn't say that, I mean. I didn't have to resort to any of them. It was close. I suppose our opponents lucked out."   
  
"..." She chewed the inside of her cheek, for some reason this bothered her. She wasn't sure if he was complimenting her anymore or not.   
  
Lorenz pushed his way through, and cleared his throat. "I believe she did wonderfully. I must admit your tactics were masterful, Professor. I shudder to think what may have transpired had it been Claude leading us into battle."   
  
"Shouldn't you be resting too Lorenz? You took a pretty bad hit there." She eyed him skeptically.   
  
He took a seat, wincing at the pain. "Nonsense, what kind of noble would I be if I can't handle a simple mock battle."   
  
Claude snorted "I dunno Lorenz, you went airborne when Dimitri hit you. Are you sure you didn't bust anything?"   
  
Lorenz slammed his hand on the table in protest.   
  
Balaiya rubbed her temples, this was starting to sound all too familiar. This time she decided it best she just ignored them completely. Somehow her father's name was thrown around again, and the students began to gush about her supposed childhood training as if she wasn't there. She rubbed her temples again, it wasn't their fault. She didn't want to get bothered over something so trivial. After all this was an exciting time for them, they couldn't help it. Besides it was just a natural reaction to admire someone as renowned as her father, right?   
  
"It's time we celebrate!" Claude grabbed Marianne's hand and dragged her toward the kitchen. "Marianne if you would be a  _ deer _ , I'd love it if you assist me in the kitchen!"   
  
The timid girl attempted a protest, but relented easily. The kitchen certainly was calmer than the main hall right now, but for how much longer, no one knew.   
  
"Invite the others too! I'd love it if they joined us!" Claude ushered for Raphael to fetch the other students and before she knew it the dining hall was packed to the brim with people and food.   
  
"Congratulations Professor, your skills amaze me still." Dimitri smiled and sat beside her. "Next time, victory won't come so easily."   
  
Balaiya shook her head, "I don't know about easy Dimitri. Your skills are extraordinary yourself." She absently rubbed her wrists, perhaps she should have gone to the infirmary too.   
  
"Teach could have beaten you easily. She just went easy on you so as not to hurt your feelings." Claude squeezed himself on the bench on her other side and slid a plate of food in front of her with a wink. "Oh here, brought one for you too, your Highness." He slid one over to Dimitri too.   
  
"Thank you Claude, and please drop such silly titles. But, I have no problem believing she could have! After all, your kicks are quite powerful Professor!"   
  
She had no time to respond before another familiar presence entered the group.   
  
"Great work out there kids!" Jeralt sat across from her, followed by Byleth. "I am impressed to say the least."   
  
"Yes, congrats Bala. Next time though, you won't be so lucky." Byleth said with the smallest of smirks.   
  
The chatter only grew from there, of course with many students surrounding her father with excited questions. The look of regret that flashed across her father's face wasn't missed by either of the twins.   
  
She couldn't help but share a knowing look with her brother.   
  
By the time she found her way back to her room, her ears were ringing from the noise. There was a letter pinned to her bulletin board. Curiously, she opened it to find a very formal letter— written in very refined handwriting.   
  
A summons to meet with Seteth and Rhea "First thing in the morning."

  
She groaned, she really didn't care for waking up so early in the morning… 


	5. Not So Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balaiya officially starts as a Professor, but is having trouble adjusting.

The meeting was held so early in the morning Balaiya decided to stay up all night once again. She'd rather be tired than late after all. No matter how much she would regret it later.

Byleth and Hanneman were already there when she walked into the Audience Chamber, and Seteth wasted no time on briefing them when she arrived. He did pause for a moment to congratulate her for her performance in the mock battle, and Balaiya appreciated the acknowledgement.

They each were given a mission to patrol some villages that had a problem with bandits at the end of the month. Apparently the church would often send a routine check up on the most vulnerable villages. Seemed simple enough, after all it was one of the most basic missions people paid her father to carry out. However, she did have to figure out if any of the students had ever seen a true battle. Just in case. That was something she doubted.

Balaiya cursed inwardly when Byleth jabbed her in the side. She'd been spacing out again. Hopefully not with her eyes closed...

"This following Monday is the official first day of regular classes. The day will start at eight o'clock sharp, and conclude at four thirty. Have you figured out what classes the two of you will be offering to the other students outside your class? Naturally Professor Hanneman will be offering lessons with offensive magic and lectures on crestology."

Byleth handed Seteth some paperwork, "I'll be offering axe and Lance training to any interested. I can also review battle strategies with students."

"I'll be giving instructions in hand to hand combat. I'll offer sword training and tactics as well." Balaiya said quietly, handing Seteth her papers too.

He scanned her paperwork for a moment and nodded approvingly. "Very well, I wish the two of you luck. Oh and Miss Balaiya? May I have a word with you?"

She nodded once and snuck a wary glance at her brother. He held her gaze for a moment and left the room quietly, followed by Hanneman.

Seteth cleared his throat. "Now, I feel I must remind you, we have a certain level of ethical behavior required at the academy."

Balaiya felt her stomach tighten, so he'd reported her after all?

"I've received an anonymous report that you struck a student in the face. I questioned him but he and those in the area denied the incident. Since the incident was denied I can not punish you. Even so, I must remind you. Do make sure you keep an air of professionalism with the students. It would do us no good if someone in our employ was behaving in such a manner."

She nodded tensely, "Of course." She stood there with pursed lips until she was dismissed.

'Bandits, they say…'

Balaiya gasped.

'Have you no words for me? Do not tell me that you are shocked to hear from me! You ought to know I am always with you now. To hear my voice should not come as a shock.'

Balaiya carefully continued walking, her voice set at a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Walking back to her quarters, she was lost in thought. Of course someone would report her. She didn't understand why she expected otherwise. The only thing that didn't make sense was that Claude had apparently denied it? Part of her wanted to ask him, but the more logical part of her sighed in disappointment. She'd even asked Sothis what she thought she should do but the girl remained silent. Perhaps asleep again? She decided she'd have to make sure to keep her distance, she didn't want to get too comfortable. Especially around him, he seemed to have a strange knack for catching her off her guard. She hurried straight to her room so she could catch up on some much needed rest.

Before she knew it, it was the first day of real classes and she found herself standing at the front of the classroom feeling out of place.

"Good morning everyone. Today I'll be going over your performances in the mock battle. As well as the classes I've picked for you to take. If you decide you don't like something on the list. Tough. I want you to take it for this first month and we can talk about switching things around after that." She grabbed a pile of papers from her desk and started handing one to each student. "This is a written version of your individual evaluations. I've added more details to each one that expand on what I'll go over today."

Hilda scanned her paper quickly and then peeked at Marianne's paper. "Um, professor. What is this self defense class we both have?"

Marianne frowned at Hilda and turned her paper around so she couldn't see it anymore.

Balaiya sighed, "That is actually a mandatory class." She said and returned to the front of the class. "Everyone has to take it. My goal is to get all the students to take the class. Unless of course you can pass a test that says you know the basics already. You shouldn't be surprised at how important it is to know how to fight without a weapon. A perfect example is the mock battle. When I disarmed my brother, he could have bounced back quickly if Marianne, Lysithea and Raphael hadn't taken him out together. Although it is useful to rely on your comrades in a fight, you must always be prepared for the chance of being alone on the battlefield."

Marianne raised her hand timidly. "Excuse me Professor?"

Balaiya turned to her, "Yes Marianne?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help."

"No, Marianne. You did wonderfully. You were after all, one of the last students standing. As the healer of the group, for now you shouldn't worry about being on the front lines."

The shy girl folded her hands in her lap and nodded.

"As a result, I've decided to award the students who performed so well. I'll decide what that is at a later date. For now we should all congratulate, Marianne, Lysithea, Raphael, and Claude for their hard work."

Leonie threw her hand up in the air, a fire in her eyes.

Balaiya silently prepared herself before she called on the girl. She had considered naming her as well. But there were a few times where she broke formation and she needed to learn that would only hinder everyone in the long run. "Yes Leonie?"

"Professor, just because the rest of us were taken out we don't get to be recognized? That hardly seems fair."

Balaiya pursed her lips. "I'm not going to be giving out participation awards Leonie. If this was a real battle, the rest of you-" She motioned to the rest of the class. "-would all be dead." She crossed her arms. The rest of the class fell silent. "Anymore questions?"

Lorenz raised his hand "Is it not also a result of poor leadership, Professor?"

Balaiya stiffened, she was well aware that she could have done better. After all, there was always room for improvement. It wasn't like she was claiming she had no fault in it either. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She closed it and grit her teeth.

Leonie added her own two cents in, appearing almost smug. "I mean right? I bet Captain Jeralt would have never allowed his team to take such ridiculous casualties."

"I don't know about that," Claude turned around in his seat to face the rest of the class. "while it's true that a stellar leadership can bring about victory in the most dire of situations. Like a famous tactician once said," He added an accent to his voice " 'A thousand pegasi lead by one dragon can overcome an army of a thousand dragons lead by one pegasus.' I would argue that fits us well. I mean we won. It's not Teach's fault a few of those pegasi ran straight into the maw of a deadly lion." He turned back to her and winked. "Right, Teach?"

She had to try harder than she thought she should have to hold back a smirk. "Um, any other questions?" When no one rose their hand she cleared her throat and continued. "Alright, so obviously Dimitri is The Blue Lions's strongest member. In terms of pure strength. So it's our job to find his weakness, and exploit it. Their most talented healer, so far, is Mercedes. In the next mock battle, she has to go first. When the opportunity is there you always strike the healer first."

She continued her lecture for a few more minutes but decided to cut it short out of fear of being repetitive. The rest of the time she offered the students the opportunity to review their papers with her. When everyone had gotten the chance to speak with her if they wanted to she stood back at the front.

"Alright, we've been given a mission by the Archbishop to travel to a town and provide assistance. The area we are going to is known to have frequent bandit attacks. The church sends random routine check in's every month to make sure the villagers are alright. This could be dangerous everyone, I need you all to be serious about your training. Of course we will avoid fighting if necessary, but you must ask yourself. Are you ready to take a life?"

Hilda gasped, "Like murder?"

"Don't worry. If I am able… I'll make sure you don't have to do that. Also, keep in mind we'll begin training for 'The Battle of the Eagle and Lion' that's during the Wyvern Moon." A few of the students made silent cheers, "Most of you might already be aware of the tradition then. We'll go into more detail later. That's it for now, I'll see you all after lunch for your first lesson. Good luck with the rest of your classes till then." She went back to her desk and started jotting down notes for the week.

"Hey Teach."

Balaiya kept her eyes on her notebook. She didn't have to look up to know who was speaking to her. "Hmm?"

"More bandits? Not very original, Teach."

"Not interested?"

" Well, as long as you're with us, at least things won't be boring. In fact… It tay take a turn for the interesting."

"Just be prepared." She heard some shuffling before he suddenly appeared in her vision, practically upside down.

"Everything alright, Teach?"

She sat up quickly and leaned away from him. "...Yes. Do you need something else? You're going to be late if you keep wasting time here."

He blinked a few times before his expression melted back to something coy. "Hm, I'll see you later then." He gave a short wave more akin to a salute and sauntered out the door.

Balaiya frowned to herself, a slight sting of guilt burning her for a moment before she brushed it off. 'I can't get too comfortable.'

.

.

When the lunch hour came she found herself in a seat beside her brother. "Hello Leth, how'd your morning go?"

He turned his head to look at her, slight annoyance in his eyes but she could tell it wasn't for her. "Great."

She rose a brow, "Hm?"

"Ther-"

A redhead manifested before them with a plate full of food and a wide grin. "Hello Professor! Oh!~ And who's this lovely Lady?"

Byleth blinked blankly "Hello Sylvain."

"I'm also your professor Sylvain." Balaiya said unamused.

"Oh? And what will the lovely lady be teaching?" He winked.

It was the same thing Claude did but for some reason she found herself feeling more irked than anything. "...Hand to hand combat."

Sylvain grinned and leaned across the table slightly. "Does that mean you're going to throw us around?" He boldly grabbed her hand. "Ooh, I can't wait for that class. Is it today?"

Balaiya took a breath to respond but was cut off, much like Byleth was just before.

"Hey Teach~ looks like you finally officially met our friendly neighborhood philanderer."

Balaiya took the opportunity to slip her hand from his grasp.

Sylvain spluttered indignantly, "Well! Afternoon Claude. How nice of you to join us. I was just talking to our lovely Professor about her class."

"Ah yes, I can't wait for that. It's right after lunch?"

"You're telling me you forgot your schedule already Claude?" Balaiya said with a raised brow.

"Me? Forget? Never. I'll have you know I have a great memory."

"That so? Then you could probably handle a heavier schedule."

Sylvain snickered, "Like being smothered by books huh Claude? I, on the other hand enjoy the smothering of a wo-"

Balaiya rolled her eyes and turned her head to her brother.

He met her eyes and sighed, "Two of a pair?"

"Hm, maybe."

"Let's go." He stood and set his plate in the kitchen, she did the same and followed him outside.

"What's the overall feel you get from your class?" They started walking back to the classrooms.

He thought for a moment, "Um, perhaps dedicated would be the best word. You?"

Balaiya shook her head solemnly, "... Chaotic."

"Hm...Well, how have you been? Getting enough sleep?"

"Yea, yea. I am." She waved him off, "Have you checked out all of the facilities yet?"

"Yeah, Everywhere we're permitted at least. The library is huge. You should check it out. Aside from that." He shrugged. "I'm glad there's a fishing spot. Though it feels strange, everything is closed up within the monastery. You should try going fishing some time."

"Hmm, alright...what do you think of the mission?"

"It sounded like Ashe was concerned about the well being of the bandits. That sparked an interesting debate." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should have spoken to him more after class, he looked upset."

"I can talk to him if you want." Balaiya said.

"If you want to, I'm sure he's fine."

"Well if I see him, I'll try and ask him. I have to start class now…"

"Yeah, same." He smirked, "Good luck, you'll need it."

Balaiya brushed off his jab and hurried to one of the training fields. Luckily only Lysithea and Claude were there already. The fair haired girl seemed agitated by whatever Claud was saying, and judging by the mischievous gleam in his eyes he was most likely teasing her about something. "Hey you two."

"Professor!" Lysithea rushed over to her. "Please, tell this, this absolute fool to quit his absurd antics!"

Said absolute fool laughed "Aw, don't be like that. It's all light hearted fun anyway, Teach."

Balaiya sighed inwardly and crossed her arms, "You sure seem full of energy. Perhaps you wouldn't mind being my volunteer?"

Lysithea cheered in the background just as the rest of the class showed up.

Raphael grinned, "Why are we celebrating Lysithea? Did the Professor bring us some snacks?"

"You just ate lunch Raphael, honestly show some restraint for once." Lorenz said exasperated.

Lysithea shook her head, "No Raphael, the Professor is going to turn Claude into a bag of bone dust."

"He's going to fight the Professor?" Leonie said with a gasp, "Professor please, let me be your opponent instead!"

Ignatz hesitantly tapped her on the arm, "Um, Leonie? Maybe you shouldn't be so demanding with the Professor?"

Balaiya rubbed her temples and clapped her hands together a few times. "Alright guys, hush. If you guys want to participate more, then be early. As you all already know, this is just as much a learning opportunity for me as it is for you too, okay?" She surveyed them carefully. "Take off any jackets or loose clothing, they won't be needed right now." She removed her own jacket and folded it carefully, placing it on a shelf against the wall. She then tucked her white sleeveless shirt in her pants securely. "Ladies, I hope you wore shorts. I'll get you proper training outfits for the next class. We're gonna start with some stretches and other warm ups and then I guess we'll just jump right in."

Leonie was the first to untie her jacket from around her waist and stuffed it carelessly into a shelf. Claude and Lorenz followed suit.

Balaiya couldn't help but notice how different they automatically looked. What with Claude in a low cut, loose shirt and Lorenz in the most frilly man blouse she had seen in awhile. 'I wonder if Lorenz could even stand to wear normal clothing...might be a fun experiment.' She took a deep breath and motioned for the class to start stretching and started going through drills with them.

After quite a bit of grunting and complaining, most of which was done by Hilda she motioned for Claude to join her at the front of the group.

He let loose an over dramatic sigh and waltzed over to where she stood. "Alrighty, what ya got for me today Teach?"

She eyed him warily, suddenly feeling uneasy though she wasn't sure why. 'Maybe I'll switch him for Leonie after all?'

A sudden shout startled her so much she stumbled back. 'You really must be simple! Honestly there is nothing wrong with the boy! Absolutely nothing! He's fine! Hm...actually…the..., oh an-' The following mutters were some how unintelligible. 'Just tell him to fight you so you can stop looking like a fool! Go on, tell him!'

"Whoa!" Claude reached for her arm to help steady her. "Are you alright there Teach?"

Balaiya bristled, and wormed her arm away before he could grasp her. "Just hit me."

'Ugh! Honestly…'

Balaiya felt her throat tighten at the admonishing tone.

"Uh, Teach?" Claude tilted his head, confusion plastered across his face.

Balaiya grit her teeth and held her first up, giving him just a second to ready himself before she swung at him.

He dodged her easily, much to her shock, but she recovered quickly and hooked her foot behind his and kicked his feet out from under him.

He fell back awkwardly, appearing to make an attempt to catch himself but strangely hit the ground anyway with a strained "Oof"

Lorenz laughed, "Wow Claude, that was quick."

"Me next Professor!" Leonie punched the air in front of her twice then kicked.

Balaiya walked around Claude and looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing Claude?"

He tapped his chin as if in thought "Well Teach, I believe I just fell for you." He winked.

Raphael burst out laughing. "Haha! I get that reference! Cause he fell down!"

Balaiya pursed her lips and nudged him with her foot. "Stop messing around Claude."

"Alright, alright" He held out his hand "give a guy a hand?"

She blinked at him and sighed heavily before taking his hand. He grasped her hand tightly and she tugged him once, he got to his feet easily. She noticed for the first time how rough his hand was, he clearly did a lot of work despite his aloof persona. She could only wonder why he never mentioned any extra training. She released his hand realizing a bit too late she was still holding it when he rose a brow at her. 'He didn't mention it, because you didn't ask.' She sighed, it really wasn't her business.

She tuned back into the rest of the class, and gave everyone who wanted a chance to fight her their time. She gave special attention showing movements to Marianne and Ignatz in the hopes that her extra encouragement would inspire some motivation within them.

"It's okay if you don't get it even in the first five or more times Marianne. What matters is that you try your best. If you do that, you'll get it eventually." Balaiya squeezed the girls shoulder. "There is no need to rush."

Ignatz nodded in agreement. "That's right Marianne! All of us are on different levels. What matters most is we try! And improve together!"

Marianne nodded once, her hands clutched to her chest. "Alright…"

It was a few hours until supper when she finished the class. "Okay, that's about it for today. Here's your partner for your group task. Make sure you get some good rest everyone." She gave each student a pieces of paper with their partner's name and the details of their work. "Um, have a good night everyone." She did her best to ignore the awkward feeling hovering over her as she waved at the group and left the training field.

'That was more stressful than it needed to be. I hope I didn't seem too...cold? Does it even matter?' She stopped near the dining hall, images of out of control scenarios flying across her mind. 'Maybe I'll skip on dinner...what else could I do till sundown?... Oh! Since I have some time to kill, I should check on my flowers. I wonder if any of them sprouted yet.' She smiled to herself and hurried off to the greenhouse.

She greeted the gardener kindly and quietly walked over to her small plot. To her surprise the flower she had set aside to cultivate was in full bloom, a bright gold daffodil. She inspected it curiously, carefully touching the thin petals. She reached out to pick the flower but was stopped by the gardener.

"Oh no I would wait on that. If you pick a single daffodil it is said it may bring bad luck. If you're going to pick the flower always do it in a pair or more."

Balaiya stared at her curiously, "Bad Luck? Is it really that serious? It's just a flower."

"Of course it is, do you truly believe that these beautiful blooms have no meaning? Each one is significant in their own way."

She held the side of her face in thought. "Well, they do carry meaning I suppose. At the very least they can make someone smile."

The gardener nodded happily "I'm glad you agree. Flowers are a wonderful gift to give to anyone for any reason. Tell me, have you ever given a flower to your mother or father when you were young?"

A quick memory flashed behind her eyes of herself, barely taller than her father's knee, carefully picking cotton like dandelion and presenting it to him. The smile that spread across his face filled her with a sense of pride. She smiled to herself when the rest of the memory played out. Right after that her brother had slapped a rather large beetle in her hand, claiming it to be a treat. The following look of horror that enveloped her father's face as she happily shoved the beetle in her mouth and crunched into it was something the other mercenaries loved to joke about. Even to this day.

"Yes, I have." Balaiya said with a smile.

The gardener smiled brightly. "I'll definitely be more than happy to answer any questions you might have about gardening."

Balaiya nodded, "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." She knelt back in front of her plot and carefully watered the small sprouts that had peeked out of the dirt.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ashe walk in and disappear behind some of the taller plants. When she was finished tending to her flowers she stood, brushing the dirt from her pants and walked over to him. "Good evening Ashe."

He turned around quickly, his face paler than usual. "Professor! Oh, you scared me. I thought… nevermind. How are you?"

Balaiya studied him for a moment, and sat on the edge of the flower box. "I'm alright. How about you? Did you enjoy class?"

He nodded, "Yes! Professor Byleth is very smart. He sure knows what he's talking about."

"You felt um, comfortable in class?"

"Of course. Why?"

She sighed and held the side of her face in thought. "I just want to make sure we're doing everything alright. I'll be teaching your class some lessons too. I want to make sure I don't make his mistakes."

Ashe stayed quiet for a while though his brow was furrowed. He carefully preened the plants he had growing in his plot.

Balaiya crossed her legs and closed her eyes, allowing herself the time to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere.

When Ashe finally did speak, his voice was just above a whisper. "I'm worried about the mission. What if…" he chewed his lip and shook his head. "No, nevermind me."

"Hm, it's okay if you aren't comfortable. It's understandable. Most people are not comfortable dealing with criminals."

"No, that's not it Professor. I just… I don't think we should hurt them… what if they are being forced? Or I dunno..."

She nodded once "You are right, sometimes people are forced to do things they don't want to do. Keep in mind though, my brother and I are not savages. If we notice someone is in need of help we won't ignore them. After all, my father would surely be disappointed in us if we did. If mercy is asked for, it'll be given. However, if someone is given the choice to surrender and they refuse. Then that leaves you with two choices. Let then kill you, or do what you can to survive. I wish I could be more comforting, but it's hard to do when speaking of such serious topics. Just make sure you stay safe. If you truly can't bare to go on the mission I'm sure we can figure something out."

Ashe shook his head. "No Professor, that won't be necessary. Thank you for your encouragement. I'll… I'll do my best."

"I'm just glad I was able to help." Sure stood and dusted herself off. "Oh, by the way. Can you remind your classmates to bring some flexible training attire to change into for when you have my class? We'll be in the training field for a while. The uniforms you wear are not the best."

He nodded eagerly, "I will Professor!"

She found herself smiling just a little as she stood. "Thank you Ashe, you'll do fine. I have faith in you." Hesitantly she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. Much like her father always did to her and her brother and recently like she did with Marianne. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do, or if it was considered 'disorderly' conduct. But it felt right regardless.

She left the greenhouse to find the sun was setting on the horizon. 'I suppose I'll head back to my room now.'

'Are you not hungry? It seems when you are, then so am I. I find I quite dislike this infernal grumbling your stomach is making!'

Balaiya widened her eyes in surprise. She looked around carefully, walking further down the path. In a near silent whisper she said. "Sothis? Are you always… going to be." She scratched her head, "I mean can you see everything I do?"

She was met with silence for a long breath, long enough to make her feel awkward for speaking out loud. What if someone heard her?

'Of course I can! When I am sleepy, obviously I sleep and then I cannot. Honestly, what would make you think otherwise? You truly believe I simply float in this empty abyss that is your head?'

Balaiya couldn't help but feel slighted, empty abyss? What was this girl trying to say about her? Then again. She shook her head and sighed. She'd been in the strange throne room with her. If she would describe it then empty abyss is certainly the words she'd use. It also just happened to be in her head so…

"Um, how come you didn't speak to me when I was little? You were always just.. asleep."

This time the silence only lasted a short breath, 'I, I do not know…'

Balaiya waited to see if she would continue, when she didn't she resumed her walk to her room.

"Hey! Teach!"

She groaned inwardly and turned slowly to face him, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Evening."

"Oo, I see you're as stoney face as usual."

She crossed her arms tightly in front of her. She was quickly growing tired of this analogy.

"Hmm. I can't tell if you're feeling resigned or if you're just lost in thought. Or maybe you simply don't care about anything that's going on."

This time she frowned, just where was he getting all of this so suddenly? Before she could ask he continued.

"Oh… Sorry. I really didn't mean to be rude."

She couldn't contain herself this time and blurt out. "Is that so?" Her voice unintentionally dripped with annoyance.

"Truly, I just…" He sighed and shrugged, his face looking almost sheepish before returning to it's casual expression. "I just find you fascinating. Actually, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. Can you spare some time? You're not busy are you?"

She sighed and looked around to emphasize that, no she wasn't doing anything but feeling spiteful she sarcastically said, "I'm actually busy."

"Is that right?" His sarcasm could make hers have a run for its money. He rose his brow to emphasis it even further. "Maybe this is news to you, but teachers are supposed to display an active interest in the well-being of their students. Students…like me."

Balaiya rose an eyebrow at him, was there a specific reason he was singling himself out?

"Like you?"

"That's right, I mean… how would it look if I suddenly started doing bad in your classes?"

Irritation once again flooded her veins. "What's with that anyway?" She squeezed her arms tighter against her chest in an effort to keep her voice steady. "You excel at such basic exercises yet you score poorly." She narrowed her eyes. "I know you're faking. Is it funny to you? You want to make me look bad? That will reflect on my father and brother poorly and that is what makes me angry. So I'd watch what you say next." Balaiya felt her pulse slamming in her ears, what was she doing? Threatening a student over something so silly. She knew she should be embarrassed, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

Claude stared at her for a few breaths with his eyebrows high and his eyes wide.

Balaiya was about to simply walk off when she saw it again. That strange gleam in his eyes that caught her attention before. She was about to step closer to get a better look but what he did next sent her taking two steps back instead.

He laughed. His shoulders shook and he raked a hand through his thick unruly locks. "Whoa Teach, I've never heard anyone speak with such venom so calmly before. You certainly keep blowing my mind."

Balaiya just blinked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Seems I must have missed something. I'm sorry, I should have been more observant."

The situation had changed tune so suddenly she was still reeling. Now he was apologizing for something she's pretty sure wasn't even his fault?

"I should keep my distance, I didn't even consider the fact that I might be mak-"

Balaiya shook her head and covered his mouth. "Hush!" her widened eyes were met by his own. She quickly removed her hand and shoved it in her pocket. She'd done it again. What was it about him that threw her off so much? "Uh…"

His eyes flashed with mirth and something else intriguing. "Can't keep your hands off me, huh?"

Her eyes widened, "I di-"

He waved his hands out in her face, "I was only joking!" He laughed lightly and shook his head. "You can keep your hands on me for as long as you want really.~" He winked. "I don't mind.~"

Balaiya blinked rapidly and sighed heavily. He was really throwing her for a loop. She pinched her nose. "Claude, I'm tired. And hungry. I don't think I can keep up with... this." She gestured to him tiredly.

He hummed to himself and put his hands behind his back. "That's actually why I came looking for you." He stood beside her and nodded with his head forward. "Care to walk with me?"

She sighed in defeat and followed him silently.

"You weren't at dinner today."

Though it was just a statement she responded anyway. "No. I wasn't."

They stopped on one of the bridges and he climbed on the edge and took a seat, his feet dangling off the edge. She watched him for a moment and he looked back at her over his shoulder. "Care to join me, Teach?~"

She sighed and sat beside him warily.

"Here ya go." He set something wrapped in a cloth napkin on her lap.

Balaiya glanced at him curiously but he had his gaze up at the stars. She looked back down at her lap and carefully opened up the napkin. There sat an apple, a piece of bread and some cheese. She found herself smiling slightly and she shook her head. "You know, when you said you guys weren't as difficult as the rest… I didn't expect you to be pulling my leg."

He looked down at her and rose a brow. "Oh? What makes you say that? I assure you I was telling the truth."

"I just… can't get a read on you. As much as I hate to say that." She grumbled and stuffed the bread greedily in her mouth.

"Funny, I was thinking the same. You know, you're doing a good job… As a teacher I mean. Why did you want to become a teacher anyway?"

"I vasint weally iven a choice." She finished chewing and took a deep breath. "It sort of worked out I suppose. I mean, my father had to become a knight again so it gave my brother and I something to do."

"Oh, that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you, did your father teach you how to fight?"

"Yes, combat, strategy… I learned it all from my father. He's brilliant on the battlefield."

"I figured. Your father used to lead the knights, didn't he? And I hear he was a legendary mercenary as well."

She shrugged. "We in the troop never really showered him with so much reverence. He is just as much family to them as my brother and I."

"It must have been hard on your mother when you followed in your father's footsteps and became a mercenary too."

Balaiya couldn't help but notice the prying tone he picked up. "Actually…" She met his steady gaze. "I never knew my mother."

His eyes softened and he looked back at the darkened sky. "Oh, I'm sorry." He picked up a twig that had been lying on the stone beside him and started to spin it.

"It's okay. I don't really have any emotional connection to her. Father never spoke of her. She's as much a stranger to me as any." She watched his movements curiously, he never even glanced at his hand yet he twirled the stick so smoothly.

"So, I suppose you grew up moving from battlefield to battlefield with your father and brother then? Did you ever… Have a house?"

"No, I guess… the world was my home. We never thought twice about it. We've been all over really. Many nights it was just us and the stars." She noticed the corner of his lips twitched up into a smile. For some reason she really wanted to see his whole expression, but the darkness blanketing them further hindered her vision.

"You know, for someone who's right around the same age as me, you certainly have an unusual amount of composure. I guess it's only natural that you'd be different from young nobles who grew up in the lap of luxury."

She looked back down at her lap and grabbed the apple, inspecting it quickly before taking a crisp bite from it. "You're pretty different from these young nobles yourself."

He shrugged and tossed the stick over the bridge. "I didn't exactly grow up in luxury like most people of noble blood." He turned to her with a rare grin. "Hey, maybe that's why you and I get along so well."

She rose an eyebrow, all the fussing then was only in her head? It must have been if he thought they got along so well. She suddenly felt silly. Perhaps she really was simple. What she did next surprised her, she laughed. It was quiet, but there all the same. "I guess you're right."

His grin widened. "Folks like us should stick together. As house leader, I'll do all I can to help you out. We can start by making time for more little chats like this."

She smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

He stood and offered her his hand, she took it and he pulled her up but he didn't step back. Which resulted with her standing about an inch away from him.

She blinked a few times and found herself turning away once again from one of his winks. She started on her way back to the dorms with him quickly falling into step beside her.

She finished all the food and sighed happily, glancing over at him."Hey, Claude?"

He had his hands behind his head. "Hm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, Teach… Oh yea, I got just the thing we can do to get back at your brother for that bruise he gave ya."


	6. It'll Take Some Getting Used To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first look inside the mind of Byleth and how he interacts with those around him.

"Fight me Professor Byleth."

Byleth finished grading the paper in front of him and moved on to the next. "Felix, as you can see. I'm a little occupied right now. A much as I'd like to, I can't just ignore these papers. They need to get done."

"Well, when is the soonest you can? I want to test my ability against a worthy opponent."

"How about Caspar? He sure likes to fight too."

"Professor, Please. I don't want to waste my talent with that…imbecile."

"Why not? Your different fighting styles will help you grow as a swordsman."

Felix frowned.

"I'll spar with you later." He closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel a headache forming. "I need to get this work done. Why don't you practice the drills my sister showed you last class?" He started another paper. "You could benefit from them you know."

"Hmph. Fine. Don't forget Professor."

He nodded once, "As soon as I get the chance I can at least review your progress."

"In a sparring match I hope." He left the class swiftly, nearly plowing down a student in his path.

Byleth glanced up to find Annette steadying herself on one of the desks.

"Hello Professor! What's wrong with him?" She moved over to his desk and placed a few books down.

"He's fine. Just impatient."

The redhead giggled and shook her head. "Seems most boys are that way. Oh! I'm not referring to you Professor! It's just that whenever I have an encounter with many-"

Byleth leaned back in his chair and sighed. 'Here she goes again...if I don't stop her now she'll only continue for...ever. I don't want her to think I don't care, but...'

"Um, Annette-"

"That reminds me of this one time! Me and Mercie were taking a walk around the monastery. She had the amazing idea to g-"

Byleth cleared his throat and rose his voice a little. "Annette?"

She yelped and covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh! I'm sorry Professor! I did it again didn't I? I'm so sorry! I only wanted to review the material you went over today! I've taken so much of your time, I'll just go now!" She ran out of the class, nearly tripping on herself as she left the room.

"..." He facepalmed, exasperated. 'She left her books…Great.' He finished the paper work and grabbed her books. 'I might as well return them to her…' He glanced down at the pages. 'Of course her homework is here.' He checked the classroom to make sure he didn't leave anything himself and left the room.

'Where did she get to so fast? ' He walked over to some students hanging around by the doorway.

"Did any of you notice where Annette went?"

The group looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, sorry Professor. Maybe you can check the dining hall?"

One of the students shoved their arm "Why would she be there? It's already after lunch!"

"Why not? Sometimes people like a snack or two!"

Byleth winced, the louder the group got the harder his head began to pound. He muttered a curse to himself and made a swift exit toward the dining hall. Though it was indeed after the lunch hour, there was always a few students in there doing something. He walked in the building and surveyed the room, spotting Raphael with a plate of food. He walked over to him.

"Hello Raphael."

The larger man looked up and his face

brightened. "Professor!" His voice boomed throughout the hall.

Byleth frowned, his eyes squinting as if the force of his voice had blown him back. "Have you seen Annette?" He hoped to get a straight answer from the large fellow. He really didn't want to add more weight to the headache already trying to drive him into the ground.

"Um, sorry no. She does like to read so...maybe she's in the library!?"

"Okay… Thank you."

"No problem Professor! I just wish I could have helped more." His face fell and he grabbed a handful of food.

"You could actually do me a favor."

"Really!? What can I do?!"

Byleth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, just how on Earth did his sister deal with this much... energy? "Um, remember to use your indoor voice when you're you know. Indoors."

His eyes widened and he slouched into himself slightly. His voice now a loud whisper of sorts. "Oops, I'm sorry Professor." He grinned sheepishly and gave him a thumbs up.

"..." Byleth sighed and turned away slowly. He didn't want to stretch that exchange out anymore than necessary. The day had been a long one, and it wasn't even over yet. He briefly considered just cancelling his next lesson for today. If this headache continued he doubted he'd be able to even hear his own thoughts, let alone questions from the students. There was also the fact that his class cannot go even one day without some sort of argument breaking out. Though that was usually between Sylvain and Felix. Even Ingrid got caught up in the mess at times. Again mostly cause of Sylvain.

Byleth made his way toward the library, making sure to keep an eye out in case he saw Annette along the way.

When he got to the library there was a few students occupying the space so he made sure not to disturb them when he moved passed them. 'This might take awhile' He sighed and started walking down the main isles of books to see if he found anyone with orange looped pigtails. 'She's the only one with that hairstyle right?' He finished searching the whole first floor but still had no luck. 'I should just leave her stuff in the classroom. This is getting ridiculous.' He heaved another sigh and started up the steps. Might as well check the other floors. He'd be annoyed if he gave up only for her to be sitting right above him.

The second floor was definitely less populated but he felt a presence in the back corner so he decided to check it out.

His sister's familiar voice grabbed his attention and he peeked around the corner."Ooh, I actually kinda like that idea, but I feel like I should try it first. Just in case." She was holding a black cat and leaning over the shoulder of one of her students whilst he pointed to some notes in a book. Judging by his attire that was definitely the House Leader- Claude.

"I knew you would Teach, great minds think alike! But, you don't have to do that ya know? I promise it'll only be an annoyance maybe a major one. No actual damage."

"Keep your voice down!"

"...Ditto?"

"Claude."

"Alright, sheeesh."

Byleth walked over to them. "Afternoon."

Claude casually placed a large book over the notes they were looking at with a fairly loud thud. "Oh! Hello Professor. How are you this afternoon?"

He stared at them for a moment, suspicious. "What are you two doing?" He turned his gaze to his sister. It was always easier to tell when she lied. Besides he didn't know this other one.

"We were just…" She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "Doing research."

"About what?" He walked closer to their table and examined the piles of books caging them in. There was a range of random topics that didn't seem to correlate with each other.

Claude yawned dramatically and lifted his legs on the table, effectively pinning the book covering the notes beneath his feet."Oh you know~ this and that. The best way to do one thing or another." He lazily plucked a book off of one of the piles and flicked it open. "What brings you here Professor?"

Byleth sighed, irritation building along with his steadily growing headache. He glanced down at Claude's boots, 'I wonder why they look so worn. Isn't he a noble? I've never seen a noble wear anything with damage.'

"Leth? Are you alright?" Balaiya took a step towards him, her brows knitted together. "You feeling okay?" She reached for his forehead and pursed her lips. "Headache?"

He nodded tersely. "Yeah."

She took a step back, her hum a gentle cadence. "All day?"

"On and off"

Claude spoke back up, his voice considerately quieter. "Headaches suck. I'm sorry you had to deal with that all day. Here." He tossed a small vial over the table.

Byleth caught it easily and inspected it. The vial held a strange dull green mixture. He didn't miss the way his sister's head whipped around to stare at the house leader.

He winked, "It's just a little tincture. Promise it'll take that headache of yours away in a jiffy."

Byleth frowned, this one was another one he had no idea how his sister handled. In any case, she seemed to be a bit more adjusted to this strange new life they were in. Then again, people were more apt to approach her first in any situation. He popped the cork from the vial and eyed his sister warily.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "It's fine. He actually gave me something similar when we first met."

Byelth stared at her in surprise. "Before you even knew him?"

"Um, yes?"

He sighed, what's the worst that could happen anyway? If she was confident it would help, who was he to argue? He didn't want his head to bust. Without any more thought he downed the contents. Sure enough his headache eased away almost instantly. Warmth flooded his veins.

"Thanks." He paused a moment, as if to give it time to settle. "Where'd you get that?"

Claude grinned. "You're welcome Professor. It was actually made by yours truly."

"You made it? It's not something you got from Manuela?"

He gasped and held his hand over his heart in what was surely mock offense. "Professor, you doubt my ability?"

"Yes."

"Whoah, quick to the punch." He dropped his hand, a cheeky smile on his face. "I did in fact make it. Manuela's tinctures are…" He waved his hand in the air in front of him "..Iffy...They don't work like how I want them too."

Byleth rose a brow, "High standards?"

"Only path to victory."

"Maybe you could help her in the infirmary?" He placed the empty vial on the table.

"Eh, I'd rather not. That wo- uh Professor Manuela is a bit too… much for me."

"Really?" Byleth couldn't help but be a little surprised. "I would have thought you'd enjoy her company." Wasn't he much like Slyvain in that case?

"Professor!"

Balaiya turned to the student with a frown and clunked him on the head with a book. "Hush. Claude. Library."

He winced but his grin only widened. "Ow-hey, Teach! I need that for schemin'."

Byleth stared at them attentively, 'Bala sure doesn't seem to be concerned about offending any powerful families…'

"Anyway, have you two seen Annette anywhere? I've been looking for her." Byleth said with a sigh.

"Oh, actually I have." Balaiya held the side of her face, her fingers tapping randomly against her cheek. "She said something about wanting to do homework. I believe she went to the third floor."

Byleth nodded, "Thanks, Bala." He gave a short nod to the Riegan heir and turned for the steps.

Behind him he heard Claude's voice-now an appropriate whisper. "Bala? What's the story behind that one anyway? There is also...It's… too?"

His sister's voice sounded like it was pushed between her teeth. "No, you may not use it."

From what he could hear she was just answered with a light-hearted laugh.

Byleth shook his head and hurried up the steps, least his headache return. The Golden Deer House leader was certainly, something. Though he'd already had a few of the Golden Deer students in his classes their house leader wasn't in any of the classes he taught. He was more than proficient on the battlefield and moved quicker than most of the other students. More like a fox than a deer. He was sly and cunning. That much was evident in the way he resorted to nontraditional tactics to distract and take out his opponents. He had taken out Edelgard and Dimitri by himself during the mock battle after all.

When he got to the third floor he didn't have to look long before he spotted Annette in the corner behind a mountain of books. He approached her cautiously, he didn't want to startle her. "Annette?"

She yelped and knocked down a tower of books.

Mission failed.

Byleth just watched as the books tumbled off the table, many landing on his feet as if they had something against him.

"Oh! Professor, hello. Um, I'm so sorry!"

" Annette, just. Here." He sighed and set her books down in front of her. "You forgot your homework."

"Oh, thank you so much Professor. I was looking all over for that!"

"Yeah. Just remember it next time. I won't hunt you down again."

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry again. Um I was actually hoping you could help me with something." She fumbled through her notes. "Right here, these formations are a bit too confusing for me."

Byleth sighed inwardly and stepped closer to the table to help her with as many questions as he could.

By the time he finished his eyes felt sore from looking at her tiny handwriting for so long in such dim light.

"Thank you so much Professor! You were really a lot of help."

He shook his head. "I'm just glad I was able to help." He stepped away from the table. "I have to get ready for class now. You should probably do the same."

"Oh right! The last class of the day. What's your last class today Professor?"

"It's Lance training."

"Oo, sounds fun. I have magic studies with Professor Hanneman. I'll see you later then." She waved happily.

"Erm, right." Byleth left then, stopping on the second floor to see if Balaiya and Claude were still at the table.

The space they were in was cleaned perfectly, leaving no trace that they had been there. Byleth left quickly, towards the training field.

He got there to find Dimitri already there standing beside Dedu. They were speaking quietly amongst themselves.

Byleth walked over to them. "Afternoon."

Dimitri turned with a smile. "Professor! Hello. I hope your day went well?"

"It was alright." He stretched and grabbed one of the wooden lances from the rack. He bent it in his hands a few times. It didn't give. He glanced at Dimitri curiously. "Heads up."

He caught it smoothly and spun it before standing it on it's end beside him.

"Have you ever tried a bow Dimitri?"

"Um, I haven't actually." He tossed the lance between his hands. "Well actually I did once. When I was younger. It didn't end well."

"You broke it?"

Dimitri nodded solemnly. "It is quite infuriating. I always seem to break things. That's why I don't like fragile things…."

"Don't worry, you just need to practice. Perhaps your martial training with my sister can help with that. How'd the first lesson go anyway?"

He leaned on one foot then the other. "It went...alright. I don't think I did well." He hung his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You'll get better. You have a good work ethic."

That seemed to cheer him up. "Thank you Professor. She said she's going to pair us up for the next class, much like we are going to do today. I must admit I'm nervous. Physically hitting someone should be no different than striking them with a weapon. Yet I'm still concerned for some reason."

"Just think, weapons exist because generally. You do more damage to people with them."

"Right, of course. I should have thought of that sooner." He sighed and shook his head.

The rest of the class arrived then and Byleth turned to them. "Okay, Everyone partner up with the partners I assigned you earlier."

The class moved about the field and each student grabbed a training lance off the wall. Byleth grabbed his clipboard and started taking attendance. Dimitri, Dedu, Leonie, Ashe, Lorenz, Sylvain, Ferdinand, Ingrid… that only left two absent: Hilda and Bernadetta.

Byleth frowned, this wasn't the first time they missed class. "Ferdinand, do you know where Bernadetta is?"

"No Professor. I'm afraid I do not."

"Lorenz? Any information on Hilda's whereabouts?"

"No, I regret to inform you that I have not seen her once today."

Byleth sighed. He'd probably have to talk to Hanneman and Balaiya.

"We're going to continue without them. Lucky for us the two absent were partnered together so we don't have to switch things around."

He observed the class go over forms then switch over to actual maneuvers.

"Professor!" The redhead known as Leonie interjected angrily. "Is there a specific reason why you paired the females in the class together? Do you not think us capable of fighting the men in the group?"

Ingrid sighed and crossed her arms. "Leonie, now is not the proper time for this."

Byleth glanced down at his clipboard and back at the girls. "You know what? I actually picked the pairs randomly."

She puffed out her cheeks. "I don't think that's possible Professor."

Byleth sighed and pressed his hand against his forehead, lifting his bangs up. Not knowing what else to say to the girl he turned away and went over to see how Dedue was doing, who was apparently paired with Lorenz. 'The matches aren't that bad. I would say it's fine. It's good for them to work with people who are not from their house.' He stood off to the side and watched Dedue and Lorenz basically have a staring contest.

"What are you guys doing?"

Lorenz lowered his Lance and brushed himself off of nothing. "Professor, I must agree with Leo-"

Byleth sighed and walked away from him as well. He walked over to the next pair.

"Dimitri, why are y-" He stopped himself when he saw his partner. Ashe. Byleth frowned and checked his chart again. Sure enough Dimitri was paired with Ashe.

"Your Highness! Don't hesitate! I can handle it I promise!" Ashe held the lance in his hand firmly but made no move to strike.

Dimitri frowned "Ashe, you haven't even swung yet."

"I know, I will I promise! Just after you!"

"That's not how this works Ashe, and please we've been through this. Call me by my name."

"Umm." Ashe chewed his bottom lip and nodded noncommittally.

Byleth frowned and held his forehead. "Guys, what are you even doing? We can't go back to dummies because it's easier for you to improve on an actual opponent. At this rate Sylvain and Ferdinand are going to beat you all if you keep this up."

"Professor, we should change partners." Leonie said while crossing her arms.

Ingrid huffed loudly and crossed her arms but made no comment.

Byleth glanced at her and then turned to her partner. "Leonie, you should be honored to partner with Ingrid. She's a very dedicated student."

This seemed to be enough to placate the aspiring knight. Good. He didn't need anymore students with attitudes. Weren't they in his age group anyway? It sure didn't feel like it.

'I should let Leonie have a rematch with Dimitri. At least Lorenz is smart enough to stay quiet.' He sighed and closed his eyes. 'No, that's not a good idea. It's not sensible.'

He cleared his throat, "Okay, Leonie. You're staying partnered with Ingrid. I want Ashe with Lorenz. Ferdinand come spar with Dimitri, and Dedue you got Sylvain. No more changes."

He motioned for them to get started and was relieved that this time there was no audible complaints.

The lesson ended with little other hiccups and Byleth stood off to the side as the students filed out of the class.

Dimitri stopped before him, his eyes focused over Byleth's shoulder. "Professor Byleth, may I ask a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Could we spar together for awhile? I still feel I am not where I need to be skillswise."

Byleth stared at him carefully, "You've only been taking classes for a few weeks Dimitri. As far as I know, the way progress works you shouldn't be a master now."

Dimitri shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I just...I need to improve quickly. It is important to me."

Byleth glanced up at the bruise like rings beneath his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping have you?" He said matter of factly.

"I have! I just make it to bed late."

Dedue walked over to them. " Your Highness, you are overworking yourself?"

Dimitri's shoulders sagged. "Dedue, please. I'm fine. I also don't wish for you to speak so formerly."

Byleth pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Dimitri, I'll spar with you but you must promise me to eat and get to bed as soon as we're done." He turned to Dedue. "If he doesn't listen, then drag him to his room." He tapped his chin in thought. "It's for the sake of his health Dedue. I'm sure you understand that."

The stoic expression he always wore cracked slightly and he nodded with a smile. "I understand."

"Dedue!" Dimitri frowned then shook his head. "That won't be necessary, I'll do as the Professor requests."

"Good, let's begin." Byleth went to grab a training lance but went for an iron lance instead. He tossed one to Dimitri as well.

"Professor, are you sure…"

Byleth pointed the dull tip of the lance at him. "Progress can only be obtained when one steps away from what is familiar."

Dimitri blinked once then nodded, his grip tightening on the metal pole. "Right."

If Byleth didn't know better he could have sworn he heard the metal protest against his grip. "Okay. Don't hold back."

For just a moment he almost regret saying that but he shook the feeling away. Dimitri was so earnest it was hard not to want to help him out. Besides, it's not like he'd never broken a bone before.

Byleth winced internally as the memory of his first broken bone resurfaced. He'd climbed a tree to get a ball down that Balaiya had made from some scrapes the other mercenaries tossed aside. The two of them had been playing catch and increased their distance with every pass of the ball. Balaiya had overestimated the distance and gotten the ball stuck in a tree. They shared a brief look of shock before he was quickly scrabbling up the tree. He remembers the excitement that filled his sister's eyes when he reached the ball clearer than anything that day. His following plummet to the ground had passed by in an instant. Before he knew it he was sitting in the grass watching his father run toward him with a pale face to check on him, only for him to go paler still when Balaiya walked over and poked the bone peeking out of his knee. 'My kids are fearless' his father bragged that night to the other mercenaries over many pints of beer.

The gleam of Dimitri's lance caught his eye and he could have sworn he heard a quiet whisper of 'move' in his ear. This was more than enough to pull him out of his reverie and he dodged the blow smoothly.

"I thought I was going to catch you off guard Professor." Dimitri said with a laugh. "You looked so spaced out."

Byleth delivered a counter blow that was blocked by the Prince. "It was a decent enough attempt."

He remained focused for the rest of their session and managed to walk away with just one bruise on his shoulder, though it stung pretty intensely.

"You did well Dimitri. Just make sure you sleep and eat enough and you'll improve quickly."

Dimitri nodded, "Thank you so much Professor Byleth. I'll make sure I try my best." He placed his Lance on the rack and left the field with a wave, Dedue right on his heels.

Byleth tidied the field quickly but stopped in front of the weapon rack before he left. 'Is that… bent?' He reached for the iron lance and laid it on the ground, sure enough it wobbled back and forth. 'Wow…'

.

.

.

.

The following morning he was up before sunrise and decided to use the extra time to take a walk around the monastery.

There was already a small handful of students walking about the campus and many greeted him with courteous Good mornings and Hello Professors. He did his best to at least nod in acknowledgement and made his way to the fishing pond. He saw someone sitting on the pier and was about to leave so as not to disturb him when he noticed a familiar orange. 'Father?'

Byleth approached him slowly and sat down heavily beside him.

Jeralt stared at him with a look of surprise. "Ha, hello there. I nearly threw you in with the fish."

Byleth felt a small smirk tugging at his lips. "I'd have taken you in with me."

Jeralt smiled and clasped his shoulder, giving him a few hearty slaps. "I dare you to try." He chuckled to himself and hooked more bait to his line and cast it out again. "How are you adjusting?"

Byleth shrugged a shoulder. He was doing alright, he's certainly still felt out of his element. Maybe he'd feel better once they were on a real battlefield again. Is that even something normal people would say? He hated that, now he was worried about what others would think of him.

"I'm... Not quite sure." He flicked a small pebble off the pier and into the water below.

Jeralt rubbed his beard in thought. "I have been worried about the two of you. I'm sure being around so many noble brats is tiring. Actually, I know so. Since I used to work here anyway. They're seemingly all the same, entitled brats that never change. Bold little bastards too."

Byleth turned a confused eye to his father and waited for him to elaborate.

"I've heard the little whispers they make around you two." He laughed. "If I wouldn't face Rhea's wrath I'd surely punish them."

"Rhea's wrath?"

"Yeah...I don't really trust her. Be careful with her."

"I will." He watched him for a moment before asking. "What kind of whispers?"

Jetaly shook his head. "Mostly nonsense…" he glanced to the side then turned back to him. "Just keep an eye on your sis."

"She seems to be handling herself well."

"Yes, I know. But I worry of course. This whole thing." He gestured all around them. "It'll take some getting used to."

Byleth nodded in agreement. "She's always been more adaptable...I'm a little envious. I'm still struggling with how I should approach these people. I'm pretty sure a few of my students are older than me. I know that doesn't actually mean anything." He sighed. "But that doesn't stop the thoughts. I mean. It's strange. This is the first time Bala and I have been apart for so long. Yes our rooms are besides each other but we barely have time to be in each other's company."

Jeralt reeled in a rather small fish, sighed and tossed it back in. "Well, you could set up some time for the two of you to spar. Keep your skills up without worrying over hurting a student, and spend time with one another. Hell, I'll join in with you when I can."

Byleth nodded. "That's actually a good idea." He stood and turned his gaze to the rising sun. "I should get going."

Jeralt sighed. "I should too. Before these brats catch me here." He got up and started cleaning up his space. Byleth helped him put everything away.

"I'll see you later father. Maybe we could meet up sometime this weekend?."

"Sounds good. Have a good day Leth." He pulled his arm around his shoulder and yanked him down suddenly for a noogie.

"Dad!" Byleth twisted out of his father's grip with a frown. His eyes flicking around to see if anyone noticed. He shook his head and hurried off for his quarters, Jeralt's booming laughter on his heels.

He knocked once on his sister's door when he got back. "Bala, time to get up."

Her sleepy reply came muffled through the door. "Alright...alright." A yawn.

He knocked once more and stepped back when she opened the door. Surprisingly already dressed.

"Morning Leth." She looked up at him, her eyes shined and she smiled softly. "What happened to your hair?" She reached up and pressed some strands down.

Byleth sighed inwardly. Father. He shook his head but allowed her to fuss with his hair. "Windy I guess…"

She nodded, a sarcastic "Mhmm." Her only response.

Byleth glanced over her shoulder, there was a strange girl in her room. He frowned and stepped around her until he could see the girl properly. "Who is th-"

Balaiya gasped and shoved him in the room, closing the door behind her. "You can see her?"

Byleth caught his balance and straightened. "Is that…" He stepped closer to the floating girl. She seemed like she was sitting in the air, her brows furrowed as she looked at him. She mouthed something at him but there was no sound.

"That's Sothis." Balaiya said in a whisper. "She's also calling you rude for staring...can you not hear her?"

Byleth frowned. "No I can't hear her. How strange…"

The girl-Sothis crossed her arms and seemed to huff. She motioned to Balaiya, her arms waving in the air.

Balaiya stepped forward, placing her hand on his forearm. "She said she-"

"Just can not understand if he can see me why he can't hear me!"

Byleth's eyes widened and he jumped back. "What the…" He turned to look at Balaiya but she just stood there with a shocked expression, chancing a glance at Sothis proved she held the same expression. Simultaneously the two women spoke but once again he only heard his sister.

"You heard her?"

He shook his head, confused. "This time just you."

Balaiya held the side of her face, "How strange…"

Byleth stared at them for a moment then held his hand out to his sister. "Give me your hand."

She complied wordlessly.

"What are you doing? Is it working?"

Byleth's eyes widened. "It is...you...I can hear you now."

Again both women spoke in unison.

"How strange."

"How very peculiar."

Balaiya spoke again, "What do you think this means Leth?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Who are you?"

The green haired girl crossed her arms, anger filling her face. "I am Sothis!"

"Is that all you know?"

She scoffed. "How rude!"

"..."

A knock on the door caused all three in the room to turn to the door.

"Mornin' Teach! You still in there?"

Balaiya released his hand and hurried to the door, opening it a crack. "Good morning Claude. What are you doing here?"

"Umm, making sure you're up and ready for the day. I know you like your beauty sleep.~"

Byleth frowned, why was he always knocking on his sister's door anyway? 'I should tell him to back off. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself.'

"Very funny Claude."

"Why are ya peeking through the doorway anyway? Hiding something?" He forced a gasp. "Or someone?"

Byleth felt sudden weight on the door and he lost his footing, stumbling away from it as Claude opened the door.

Byleth frowned at him when they made eye contact.

Claude let out a puff of air. "Aw, just a boring old meeting is it?

He was staring directly at Sothis but didn't even react to her presence, he was probably just seeing the two of them then.

Balaiya shook her head. "Yes, now let's go get some breakfast." She left the room quickly.

Byleth sighed and stepped outside, left standing awkwardly beside the Golden Deer House Leader.

Claude put his hands behind his head and started walking towards the dining hall. "So, how do you like it here Professor?"

"It's alright." Byleth said, not taking much time to think about what else to say.

The Riegan heir eyed him briefly. "Hmm, so~ who gives you the most trouble?"

Byleth shook his head. "Why would I answer that?"

Claude laughed. "Everyone huh?"

Balaiya turned around with an unamused expression on her face. "Claude, stop harassing my brother."

"Don't worry Teach, I would never do such a thing."

The three of them walked in the hall and Byleth took a seat in the back of the room. Balaiya stood beside him and motioned toward the line.

"I'll get you something to eat, anything specific?"

"No, just get whatever."

She nodded and walked over to the slowly growing line. Claude followed close behind her.

Byleth watched them quietly though his mind was focused on the strange girl he'd seen in his sister's room.

'Sothis huh? Just who is she anyway? I wonder how long Bala has been able to see her outside of her dreams. Why can I see her now too?'

"Good Morning Professor."

Byleth blinked and looked across from him, Edelgard was standing there with a small plate of food and a cup of tea.

"May I join you?"

He nodded once and she took a seat.

"How are you this morning?"

He regarded her for a moment. "I'm alright."

"That's good to hear. I must say, it's unfortunate the Black Eagle house seems to have gotten the short end of the stick. However I am very pleased you're offering classes with my weapon of choice." When sipped her tea. "Your strategic classes are very enlightening as well."

"That's good to hear. It wouldn't be very good if you didn't find my classes valuable huh?"

Edelgard laughed slightly. "I suppose it wouldn't."

"Oh, Edelgard? Do you know where Bernadetta has been? She's been missing my lance instruction classes."

She frowned. "Oh, she has? I'm sorry I was unaware she was assigned to that class. Don't worry Professor, I'll make sure she doesn't miss again."

He nodded. "Thank you Edelgard."

A loud gasp sounded suddenly. "Oh what the- what's that on the floor?"

Edelgard gasped quietly and lifted her knees to her chest, her eyes darting across the floor. "What?"

Claude walked over with a smirk. "Oh it must of left." He sat down beside Edelgard with a plate of food. "Hello there Princess."

Edelgard frowned and turned away from him. "How childish."

Byleth thanked his sister quietly as she set food down in front of him and sat down beside him.

"Good Morning Edelgard."

"Good Morning Professor, I'm sorry you have to deal with such children in your classes."

Balaiya shrugged. "It's fine."

Claude poked Edelgard with his fork. "How are you doing in Teach's combat class? Your delicate hands aren't in any pain are are they?"

Edelgard scoffed and scooted away from him a few inches. "And how about that head of yours? Are you sure you can handle the complex subjects we learn on a daily?"

Byleth sighed, resigning himself to finishing his food quickly before anything got out of hand. 'If the Riegan kid would shut it for awhile, maybe we could have a peaceful meal for once.'

Edelgard stood with a huff. "I'll see you in class Professor." She said to him then turned to Claude. "It's a pity you're not in any combat classes with me. I would thoroughly enjoy beating you into place."

"Oooh, you can try all you want in our next mock battle, or maybe during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. I promise I'll let you play with me for just a little before I claim my victory." He winked.

Edelgard scoffed. "Hmph." She shook her head and left the table.

Byleth stood up a few moments after. "Time for me to go too. I got axe instructions to give."

Balaiya waved at him briefly. "See you later Leth. Maybe we could talk later?"

He nodded. "We can meet up after our schedules are done."

.

.

The rest of the day passed relatively smoothly, but when his final class of the day started Everything started to take a downward turn.

His skin felt like it was crawling. That was the best way he could describe it. At first it was just a random itch on his arm, but before he knew it had spread like wildfire and engulfed the whole right side of his chest. It didn't hurt but it sure did make him feel uncomfortable. He would scratch his shoulder and the sensation would vanish for a moment before appearing again but covering a larger area this time.

"Professor? You are not well? You are making the faces of a constipation."

Byleth frowned and turned to Petra, the young heir to Bridgid. "What?"

"Um, you are not comfortable?"

He crossed his arms, trying his best to ignore the urge to scratch his knee. "I'm fine."

"The professor is constipated!?" Caspar shouted. "You're not going to cancel class are you?"

Byleth frowned. "No, I'm not." He pressed his hand to his forehead. "Focus guys.

Edelgard stepped forward, sending a disapproving look at her housemates. "Please don't make the Professor have to tell you more than once what to do today." She grabbed a training axe and motioned for everyone's attention. "Let us begin the warm ups."

Ferdinand scoffed in the corner but followed her lead.

Byleth watched them cycle through the warm ups, making sure to correct anyone who had a problem. Raphael in particular seemed to struggle, he was swinging his weapon in dramatic, wide arcs.

"Raphael, there is no need to be so... Excessive." Byleth stepped toward him, and motioned for him to repeat his movements. "If you keep at this-" he easily ducked Raphael's strike And held the training axe at his neck. "-someone can easily duck and take you out."

"Oh wow Professor that was awesome!"

Byleth stepped back, absently scratching his left arm. "Didn't you-" he frowned. The sensation had started in his arm now too, like a thousand ants crawling under his skin.

Raphael leaned down to look at him. "Are you alright Professor? If you're not feeling well we can practice on our own."

"No it's fine. I'm fine." He took a slow breath, he momentarily considered cutting his arm off but immediately disregarded it. The feeling was now nearly his entire body so that would help nothing. Byleth looked back over at Raphael. "Remember in your martial class? You were taught to keep your arms close to your body, correct?"

The larger student nodded eagerly. "Yes! She said it's easiest to strike your opponent when your fists are in front of you."

Byleth swept his hand out in front of him in a small arc. "That applies to nearly everything when you hold a weapon. The weapon, whatever it may be must always remain close to you. So you can defend and attack with precision and ease."

"Oooh! I see! Thank you Professor!"

"Sorry I'm late!" A flurry of pink twintails whirled into the field. "I had to um…"

Byleth frowned at her. "How nice of you to join us Hilda. Why did you miss my other class?"

The girl fiddled with a lock of her hair. "Um, I um. Forgot Professor."

"Right." He didn't believe a word of it. "Hurry up and join the rest of the class. Go join Edelgard and Sylvain."

She nodded and hurriedly grabbed a training axe before joining the duo.

"Hey pretty lady! Did you get lost along the way?"

"I did actually. It also took me a while to carry my things. I would love it if you helped me carry my supplies to my next class."

"Guys, please. We can chatter after class." Edelgard said with a sigh.

Byleth surveyed the class, quickly checking his roster again to make sure no one else was missing. Edelgard, Petra, Caspar, Ferdinand, Dedue, Ashe, Sylvain, Raphael…' He took a pen from his pocket and checked off Hilda's name. 'Everyone's here now.'

The rest of the class passed by at a snail's pace and Byleth ended up watching them from the side lines. He wanted to cancel class early so he could go see Manuela but stubbornly braved the rest of the period anyway.

When class had finally ended he felt like he had a colony marching beneath his skin. "Hilda, stay back and clean up or I'm taking away half on your next test. Don't be late again." Without even letting her protest he left the field.

.

Going to Manuela's office proved more of a hassle than he thought. She was hardly prepared and seemed less than put together when he walked in the room. Thankfully she began her scans quickly, however the best she could muster after nearly an hour of her poking and prodding was a potion that only only lessoned the effects.

"After some good rest and plenty of water you'll be fine. It'll probably take a few hours for it to wear our completely."

Byleth frowned. A few hours? Granted it wasn't as unbearable now but he'd been dealing with this almost all day at this point. It was already well passed sunset too. He sighed, thanked her briefly and left as quickly as he could. He'd already missed meeting up with his sister. He'd have to explain himself to her tomorrow, right now all he wanted to do was lay down and wait for whatever this was to wear out. Manuela assumed an allergic reaction? That hardly seemed likely.

"Professor? Are you alright?"

Byleth sighed heavily and stopped, just a few meters from his dorm. Turning he tilted his head when he saw Edelgard standing there.

"Edelgard? What are you doing up?"

She shrugged, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a quick walk. Are you well? You seemed...off today."

He nodded. "I'm fine. Just... allergies?" He absently scratched his neck. "I've been to see Manuela. She gave me some medicine and recommend sleep."

"I see. I do hope you recover quickly."

"Thank you. I'm sure I will. It's already clearing up. You should try and get back to sleep too. Everyone's going out on their missions in a few days. I look forward to hearing how well you and your classmates applied my lessons during your mission."

She nodded once. "Good to know. And don't worry about us. The Black Eagles are going to win the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. This mission?" She waved her hand dismissively. "It is just a warm up."

"It is good to have confidence. I wish you luck. Good night Edelgard."

"Good night Professor." She turned to leave, a shadow coming out from behind the columns and following her silently.

Byleth's eyes widened slightly. 'Hubert? Was he there the whole time?'

He shook his head and hurried to his room, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally made it to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the new Kudos!


	7. The Divine Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balaiya goes on her first mission with her class. Should be easy, Right?

"Does everyone have their bags packed?" Balaiya asked her class, while she checked their convoy list for the third time that morning. She wanted to make sure they were prepared. They had to get to Zanado by the thirty first of the month. Her father had always told her to prepare for the worst, but hope for the best. Now was definitely no different.

"Professor? Can I please ride one of the horses?" Hilda said with a whine. "I don't think my feet can take it."

She frowned. "No Hilda, for the last time. You may not ride one of the horses during the mission. It's just a few days walk from the monastery anyway. If you want. We can talk about you signing up for some riding classes when we return."

The pinkette groaned, and hung her head. "But that's sooo far away! I don't want to do more work."

"It's okay Hilda!" Boomed Raphael, "We can play some fun walking games to take your mind off the walking!"

Hilda crossed her arms. "That makes no sense Raphael!"

"What's there not to make sense of?" He exclaimed. "It's ok! I'll teach you how the games go so you won't get lost!"

Balaiya nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea Raphael, I look forward to it."

He grinned and punched the air in a cheer.

"Where are we going again?" Hilda said with a sigh.

Lorenz walked by, setting down some supplies. "You honestly forgot where we are going? The knights just finished briefing us." He shook his head. "We are going to Zanado, the Red Canyon."

Hilda sighed, and sat down on a crate, suddenly finding her nails extremely interesting. "What happened to the village we were going to?"

"The knights managed to run the bandits out of the village. Now it's up to us to clean them up." Balaiya said as she arranged the supplies Lorenz brought to the convoy.

Leonie walked over with her own bag. "I'm itching to put my skills to the test in real combat! We have to win, so Captain Jeralt can see how much I've learned!"

She had to close her eyes, mentally counting to five. This was going to be a long trip.

"I thought Jeralt wasn't coming with us." Ignatz joined the group, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Either way, I'll give it everything I've got."

Marianne walked over with Lysithea, each holding a small bag of medicinal supplies. "I'm not sure I should go… It's not like I'd be of any use."

Lysithea frowned. "That's enough of that Marianne! If we don't work together, and give it our all, we are doomed to fail!"

She finished her fourth check of the supplies, and sighed, mumbling quietly. "I wonder how we will do…" Her father's newest advice echoed in her ears,

_'...it'll be harder to sleep at night if you let one of your students die out there. Be careful…'_

She frowned, just what are the consequences if something like that were to happen? Not even Rhea or Seteth mentioned anything along that vein. Would she be punished? What of her family?

A familiar presence walked up behind her. "Is that worry I see on your face, Teach?"

She glanced at him, her expression schooled into her usual calm exterior. "I was merely concentrating Claude."

"If you continue at that pace, you'll be worn out by the time we get there!" He smirked then handed her some more food supplies. "If we fight half as good as we chatter, we'll be fine."

She stared at the small bag then back at her chart with a frown.

"Just add a total of ten to whatever your count is for the rations," he winked, "no need to get all worked up over the fine print."

She shook her head, and did exactly that. "Fine." She motioned for the small caravan to start moving. "Alright we're ready to go!"

"There ya go, Teach! Not being uptight about things is healthy for you."

She sighed and glanced around at the others in the group, they were all talking animatedly amongst themselves. "I know. But isn't being too careless also bad for you?"

He reached his arms behind his head. "Nah, that's not it. Think of it more like... Relaxed."

She looked down at her feet. "Relaxed? I don't think it's a good idea to be relaxed."

"Teach. Please. It's just bandits, everything will be fine. Besides, I always got a scheme or two hidden up my sleeve. Nothing to worry about." He gestured to some new looking arrows on his back. "There's no use overthinking everything before we even get there." He leaned down suddenly so he was in her field of view. "Right?"

She stopped walking so she wouldn't run into him, her eyes wide in surprise. "You like to invade my personal bubble, huh?"

After all, this wasn't the first time he stepped so close... 

He smirked and leaned in closer to her. "Only when you let me~."

She pressed her lips together in a thin line, and stepped around him.

Lysithea walked over to them. "Pestering the Professor again Claude?" She crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Nope!" He popped the 'p' quite dramatically. "Teach here was just saying she's giving me extra credit 'cause I'm such a great student, and helped her stock the convoy!" A mischievous grin split his face.

"What!?" Lysithea gasped. "Professor! This can't be true. We all added our own suggestions on what to bring!"

She shook her head slowly. "No Lysithea, that isn't true. I wouldn't give out extra credit for something so simple."

The girl crossed her arms. "I mean, of course, I knew you wouldn't. I was just confirming it for the idiots around who might be curious." She glared at Claude.

He snickered and motioned for Raphael's attention. "Hey! Come up here and tell us how that game of yours works!"

Raphael smiled widely, and ran up to the front of the group, his chest puffed out as he stood proudly. "Alright listen up everyone! With enough of these games we'll be in the Red Canyon before you can say...uh...Red Canyon!"

Lorenz crossed his arms. "Red Canyon."

"Oh, come on Lorenz. Don't be such a party pooper." Claude said.

"How absurd, I would never! That sounds so foul." Lorenz muttered with a huff.

Claude glanced over at Balaiya with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She shook her head slowly, mouthing _no_.

Whatever he was planning to do, she knew it wouldn't be a good idea. It never turned out well when Lorenz was pestered.

He stuck his lip out in a pout, but made no further comment much to her relief.

Raphael cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright here are the rules to the game! I'm going to act out an animal, and one of you—" he pointed a finger at everyone. "—need to guess. The player is not allowed to talk only make sound effects, and answer yes or no if the guess is right! The winner goes next!"

"But, how do you win?" asked Leonie.

"Uhh." Raphael scratched his head.

Claude stepped in. "How about the first to, say… Ten points?"

Balaiya nodded. "Sounds good."

"You're playing too, Teach… Right?"

She glanced over at him and sighed. He was grinning widely and she found herself caving quickly. "Fine."

He cheered loudly besides Raphael, even going as far as to jump up to give the wall of a man a high-five.

The first animal that Raphael tried was a bear, he got down on all fours, and began crawling around. He ran to a tree, and attacked it a few times. It was quite entertaining. It reminded her of some of the games the others in the troop would play after one too many pints. The others in the class were far too flustered with his animated display to find their bearings long enough to shout an answer. When someone finally did have an answer most were surprised to find that Marianne had guessed correctly.

Raphael jumped to his feet with a breathless "Yes!"

Claude held his stomach his eyes shut from the laughter. "Well done Marianne!" He wiped his eyes, and grinned. "It's your turn now."

The timid girl took a step back. "Oh, I-I don't know…"

"How was that a bear!?" Leonie yelled, throwing her hands in the sky.

"This game is so uncivilized." Lorenz said with his nose pointed just as high.

Hilda clapped her hands together with a smile. "Come on Marianne! This looks fun! Go on."

After a few more words of encouragement Marianne finally moved to the front of the group. She was silent for a moment before she seemed to make up her mind and then held up her hands, each with her index and middle finger pointed outward at the side of her head. She tilted her head down and shook it up, and down once and scraped her foot against the soil. Two voice yelled out an answer simultaneously.

"Horse!"

"Dorte!"

Balaiya looked between Leonie, and Claude with raised eyebrows. Was that considered a tie? Or did Leonie win since she was the one who actually said an animal type. Even though Dorte was in fact, a horse.

"What in the name of the Ten Elites is a Dorte?" Lorenz said with a frown.

Marianne frowned at him. "He is a horse."

"Does that make it a tie?" Lysithea questioned.

"No! We can't have a tie!" Leonie shook her head, and glared at Claude, who had the smuggest look on his face. "Professor, which one of us should get the point?"

"Come on Teach, you know I hit that nail, exactly on the head." He gestured to Leonie. "She just hit the general vicinity."

She held the side of her face, she didn't think it'd be a good idea to choose the winner. It did make sense to choose Claude as the winner. However an off hand comment she heard from one of the students in the dining hall once calling him her favorite prevented her from doing so. Naming him the winner would only further that rumor wouldn't it? In that case, should she just pick Leonie?

"Um...I think it'd be better if Marianne chose the winner."

All eyes turned to Marianne who was fussing with her hands nervously. "Um...well I _was_ thinking of Dorte."

"Ding ding!" Claude shook Leonie's hand dramatically, much to her aggravation. "Well played, nice try. Better luck next time~~." He practically skipped to the front of the group. "I win." He smirked, and tapped his chin. "Oh! I got it." He turned so he was facing Balaiya and held up both hands to the side of his head, his fingers outstretched. He just stood there with a smirk for a few moments.

"That's it?" Lysithea said disapprovingly. "How are we supposed to guess tha—"

"A deer?" Balaiya asked quietly.

He grinned, and pointed at her. "That's right Teach! Honestly I'm shocked no one else here got it quicker!"

Ignatz hung his head. "A deer! Of course, 'cause of the antlers."

Claude seemingly appeared behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders then began guiding her to the front of the group. "C'mon Teach, your turn now~."

Balaiya frowned. "Wait, can't I give my turn to someone else?" She leaned her head back to look at him but instantly regretted it. Her head touched his chest with how close he was behind her. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Getting cold feet Teach? That won't do. You have no choice at this point, Marianne has done such a good job. You'll have fun too. Promise." He winked.

She frowned, she had the sudden urge to shove him as far away from her as possible. Instead she did the more logical thing, and twisted away from his grip then took a few healthy strides away from him. She took a deep breath.

Marianne spoke up next. "It's okay Professor...it is actually kind of fun…"

She smiled at the girl. "Thank you. I'll um...do my best." She sighed in defeat, and crossed her arms. Just what animal should she do? There were so many obvious choices but at the same time when she imagined herself trying to act them out. She shook her head.

She finally settled on a sparrow. It was a common enough bird so hopefully they will get it quickly. She held her thumb and index finger in front of her mouth like a beak and hopped twice. The giggles that followed made her reconsider her decision to condone this game. It wasn't as if this was helping them prepare for their mission, but at the same time it would do them no good to worry all the way there. Much like Claude had said.

"Um, a sparrow?" She stopped her charade immediately, and pointed at Ignatz.

"Yes." She hurried back to her place in the group. Very rarely if at all did she feel embarrassed, but whatever was creeping up her cheeks was reminiscent of the feeling. There was clapping, and cheers from the students as eventually, each student got a turn. Even Lorenz.

His impression of a bird of paradise was particularly fun. Claude had guessed it on a whim and everyone practically roared with laughter when Lorenz regrettably admitted he was correct.

Before she even realized it the sun was touching the horizon, and she discovered that they had played this riciulous game well passed lunch, and supper. On the flip side they had covered more ground that way. Turns out Raphael was right, they'd definitely be arriving sooner rather than later.

"Everyone? We should take a break now, actually we're going to just camp here until daybreak." She motioned for the caravan to set up in the trees beside the road. "We're way ahead of schedule."

"Marianne is the winner!" Claude announced with a grin. He started clapping, and everyone else joined in.

Balaiya smiled softly at the display, to see everyone laughing happily together was a touching scene. It pulled at something within her, giving her a similar feeling to wherever she looked back on her memories of spending time with her brother and father. Marianne giggled happily. Whatever shell she often hid in was cast aside for now.

"Whoa! I didn't even realize we skipped lunch today!" Hilda laughed. "I guess you were right Raphael! Oh but now that I realized it... Professor! I'm sooo hungry! Can we eat now!?"

Raphael joined in. "Yes! I could eat a whole herd!"

Balaiya laughed slightly. "Just help me set up camp, and we can eat. The sooner we finish the sooner we can start eating."

Setting up camp had not taken that long, she only brought along two tents for everyone anyway. One for the boys in her class, and one for the girls. The few members of the battalion that accompanied them had brought their own supplies. As for herself, she was more than content with sleeping outside on the grass. She had the food ready when she got the first complaint.

"Professor! Why are there only two tents?"

She handed some food to Ignatz then turned to Lorenz with her brow raised. "What's the problem?"

"There are only two tents."

"Yes?" She crossed her arms. _'Good observation Lorenz.'_

"Why?"

"It would be ridiculous for us to each pack a tent for such a short trip. You'll be fine. If it was entirely up to me we would have not packed a tent at all." She shrugged. "It's really not necessary."

He scoffed. "What if it rains Professor!?"

"Then, you get rained on. It's not that big a deal. The season doesn't call for extra accommodations anyway."

"Absurd." He continued grumbling to himself as he walked away.

She sighed, and finished passing out the food before taking some herself and walking away from the group. Some time alone sounded like a good idea right now. She found an isolated area a good ways away from the others, and sat down against a tree to eat.

 _'I wonder how Leth is doing right now… I hope he's alright.'_ She frowned, and looked up at the sky. This was the first time she could remember ever traveling anywhere without at least her brother by her side. Sure, at times her father would go off on his own if the mission required they split. But Byleth was always at her side, for her whole life, and she his, until now he was her only constant. It would also be the first time she would enter a battle without him there. It was akin to a seasoned soldier going into battle without his trusty shield, or maybe his favorite sword. Yes, she was still capable, but it just didn't feel the same.

The stars were particularly bright today, the night clear as water. She couldn't help, but roll her eyes, and Lorenz had been afraid of it raining. He needed only look up to know that wasn't going to happen tonight. She looked off into the distance in every direction quickly. The sky was a fickle thing after all, however tonight it seemed like it was going to be steady in it's clarity.

She sighed inwardly and ripped up a handful of grass, tossing it in front of her. As of late, the only constant in her life now was—

"Do you have a favorite?"

The sudden whispered low voice caught her off guard, and she jumped, her pulse pounded suddenly in her ears. She whipped out her dagger and pointed it at the newcomers throat. "Who are—oh…"

Claude didn't even flinch when the gleam of the blade reflected the moonlight in his eyes. He merely smirked.

She gasped, and put the blade away. "Claude!" Her throat felt raw with how hard she whispered his name, she'd practically growled it. "I nearly cut your jugular out!" She said between her teeth.

"But you didn't~." His eyes seemed to twinkle, and he shoved his way beside her. She automatically scooted over to give him space. "Are you always this easy to sneak up on?"

Balaiya frowned, and pointed her spoon at him. "I am not easy to sneak up on."

"Mhmm. I should actually try to scare you next time." He grinned. "Sounds fun, yes?"

"No. It does not. Besides… Unlike some, I don't spook easily."

He placed his hand on his chest. "You like to open up old wounds, don't ya Teach?"

"So that's you admitting it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Never."

She looked away, and motioned behind her. "Did you already eat? Even though I told them not to sneak food… I wouldn't be too shocked if Raphael over indulges."

"I did. But I wouldn't worry about that." He stretched his legs out in front of him. "That's why I brought extra food."

She turned back to him curiously, he'd gotten extra just so his classmate could have a proper fill of food? "That's really kind of you. Does he know?"

Claude waved her off, "It's not all that impressive. The guy would eat us out of house and home. I just like to be prepared."

"Hmm." For whatever reason, she didn't buy that was why he'd done it.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question."

She set her empty bowl aside, and raised her brow. "Which one?"

He gestured to the sky. "Do you have a favorite?"

"A favorite what?" She asked, confused.

"A favorite _star_ , Teach." He shook his head, as if his question were the most obvious thing.

She blinked at him curiously, "A favorite star?"

He laughed sightly. "Uh-oh, have you caught some sort of parrot disease?"

She narrowed her eyes, and punched his arm lightly. "Funny."

He didn't even react, only waited with raised eyebrows for her answer.

"Oh… Um. There's actual a few I like…"

He grinned. "Oh? Which ones?"

She shook her head. "Nope, you gotta tell me something about you first. If not, I won't answer anything else about myself."

He laughed again, "Okay, you drive a hard bargain."

She crossed her arms. "Is it?"

"Hmm… Let's see…" He absently tapped the tips of his boots together. "I learned to shoot a bow when I was four. Granted I was no pro, but that's the first time I managed to loose an arrow properly."

Balaiya stared at him, surprise evident on her face. "Really?"

"It's not that impressive. Most of us here could do something in a similar fashion when we were young."

"Yeah but, four is awfully young… Father didn't let my brother or I touch a real weapon till we were six. Those were wood anyway. We didn't get a sharpened blade till we were ten." She frowned, and shut her mouth, there she went again easily showing him her book. Yet here she was struggling to even turn one of his pages.

"When did he let you participate in missions?"

She shook her head, and did the motion of zipping her lips. "I'll answer your other question instead. Right over there." She pointed up at a star that gave off a faint orange light, then to the two smaller ones below it. "When I was a girl, I used to tell my father that those stars were us. The larger one there, was my father and the two below it was my brother and I. I never found out the real meaning of the stars, I've heard that each person has their own star." She shrugged. "I find I rather like that idea."

"Hmm, I like that idea too. It actually calls back to something I used to hear growing up."

Hearing him mention something related to his childhood made her realize just how much she really wanted to know more. But considering how not even his friends in the Golden Deer knew much of anything about him, she figured he wouldn't respond if she asked him to elaborate. Instead she asked him the same question. "How about you? Do you have a favorite?" She turned to him curiously.

He tapped his chin a few times. "Hmm… well...I don't really have a favorite. Though I find I'm rather fond of a group of stars as well. Four to be exact. Though they don't hang in the sky besides each other. Roughly, they hang in each cardinal direction." He pointed each one out. "They're some of the brightest stars in the sky. The best thing though, depending on the season one will be brighter than the rest."

Balaiya stared up at the sky, a feeling of wonder overtaking her. Something she hadn't felt in a while. His voice had taken up a rather serious tone but retained a gentle lilt that she was drawn to. She wanted to turn to look at him but refrained from doing so, she didn't want to break whatever spell had settled around them.

"Why those specifically?" She asked in a whisper.

He hummed quietly to himself. "...Back home, they're used to do a number of things. Keep track of dates, seasons, help find one's destination. Parents even tell their children bedtime stories about them. Sometimes, you'll find someone able to read them to tell the future." He laughed quietly. "Though I've never met anyone who could."

By this time they were both whispering as if trying not to wake someone even though there was no one within earshot. She was interested in everything he said, but she was mostly curious to know if his parents had told him such stories. "What kind of stories?"

"Some are about Kings."

"Do they have names?"

He remained silent for a long time, she figured he wasn't going to answer but he gestured suddenly to one of the stars he'd pointed to earlier. "That one there, that's Venant."

She repeated the name in her head a few times. It was a strange one, she didn't think she'd ever heard it before. After a moment she spoke again. "What does that mean?"

He shifted beside her, and she turned to look at him. He brought his finger to his lips. "That's a secret~."

For a moment she believed he was going to tell her but when he winked she felt the spell break. She was suddenly fully aware just how close he was leaned against her. She frowned, feeling a strange mix of disappointment and awkwardness. Sighing heavily, she stood up and brushed herself off. "I should go check on everyone. Make sure they haven't killed each other." She looked down at him, and did her best to offer him a genuine smile. Many have always said they couldn't tell when she was smiling. Her brother was the only one that could really tell everytim. She only hoped that this time her expression wasn't so muted.

"Thank you for sharing with me, really."

His eyes widened in surprise, and he remained motionless for a few breaths before returning her smile with one of his own.

She didn't know how long she stood there staring at him but her throat tightened, and a prickly sensation spread to her ears. She felt a rush of unease… Or was that nervousness? But why would it be that? He'd not even said anything. She turned quickly and hurried back to camp. She realized that was the first time he smiled so warmly at her. It was brief, but she was positive it was also the first time she'd seen it grace his eyes so... softly. If she had to describe it in one word, she would have to pick:

Dazzling.

But she had no idea why and she figured it was best she not dwell on the details. She pushed it to the back of her mind, and quickened her pace. She had more important things to worry about after all.

.

* * *

.

On the morning of their third day of travel She had nearly forgotten that they were here to round up some bandits. It wasn't until she saw the deep divots, and curves of the canyon ahead that it rushed back to her. Zanado, The Red Canyon. Their mission. She mentally scolded herself for getting so distracted with the silly, but entertaining games Raphael had kept their group occupied with.

She stopped before a long, wide bridge that connected the main land with a rather large gap in the ground. So large in fact that she couldn't even see the bottom when she peered down.

Claude stepped beside her, a low whistle announcing his presence. "So, this is the Red Canyon? Doesn't look very red to me."

She looked around once more, she nodded in agreement. Perhaps there was some other reason the canyon got its name? She turned to the group. "Everyone got their equipment on?" She was answered with a chorus of ' _Yes Professor'._

Claude tapped her arm a few times with the back of his hand. "Hey Teach, look. There looks like there's another pathway to the west from here. How about we split up? We could attack from there and from the front."

"Hmm, we'd have to cross that bridge first. I'll need to take a look at the path up close before I can decide."

"Right, of course. I'll leave the details to you, Teach." He pulled his bow from his back, and started twirling an arrow in his hand. He turned to her, and winked. "Okay! Ready and willing~."

_'So, we are taking children into battle are we? If one were to die…I am not certain I will be able to sleep soundly after beholding something like that…'_

Balaiya blinked and carefully stepped ahead of the group, trying to look like she was thinking. In a soft whisper she said. "You care for them?"

Sothis scoffed. _'Of course I do! Do you not?'_

"I...do, they are my students…but what reason do y-"

She sighed _. 'I hear and see the world through you! How can I not come to care for these souls?'_

"Oh…is it that dangerous?"

_"I do not know. I have a sense of foreboding...I shall… allow you to turn back the hands of time.'_

Balaiya gasped quietly. "Really?"

_'But know that this power is not infinite! There is only so much your body can take.'_

"How will I know how to do it?"

Sothis tsked in her head a few times. _'Oh what am I to do with you? You must look within yourself, focus on the moment you wish to alter to turn back the flow.'_

"How do you do this anyway?"

_'Ugh! Do you not have a battle to win? We can talk later!'_

Balaiya, sighed and turned to the group. "Alright everyone, it's game time. Remember, if you doubt for even a moment that you'd be able to handle a hit, don't risk it. In a situation like this, your safety is the most important. Our goal here is to incapacitate. I will do my best to keep it that way." She motioned for them to follow her across the bridge.

There was a small group of bandits already waiting for them as soon as they reached the hallway point of the bridge. Balaiya pointed her sword at them. "We're here to place you under arrest in the name of the Church of Serios. We will respond with force if you resist with violence."

One of the bandits spat in her direction. "Like hell we will!" He pointed to one of his companions. "You! Go warn the boss!" The other bandit nodded and ran off. "I'll take care of the rest of you!" He held up his sword and charged them with a scream.

She frowned and ran ahead to block his strike, then kicked him in the stomach.

He flew back, and landed roughly on his back. His other comrade charged her next, but she was ready.

With the back of her sword she hit his temple with a practiced force. He dropped like a rock.

Just as the other stood she was already in front of him, kicking his feet out from under him and knocking him out as well. She took a step back and turned to her class. They were all staring at her with wide eyes.

"Raphael, tie these two up. Quickly." She motioned for the others to follow her across the bridge.

Once they had all crossed the bridge safely she stopped to survey the area. There didn't seem like there were that many bandits from what she could see. Perhaps splitting up would give them a good learning opportunity?

"Claude, take Leonie, Raphael, Lorenz and Marianne with you and head down the western path. We'll meet up with you in the center. Lorenz, if something goes wrong I want you to send a fire spell into the air. I'll come help you." She looked at each student in the eye. "Got it?"

They answered in unison. "Got it Professor!"

"Got it Teach!"

Balaiya glanced over at Claude and he winked. She shook her head and ushered them off. "Be careful guys!" After they had disappeared around the corner she turned to the rest that had stayed with her. "Okay, Hilda I need you to cover my right flank. Ignatz, my left. Lysithea can you cover the perimeter?"

The young mage nodded. "Of course Professor!"

Balaiya nodded and urged them onward.

Everything was going surprisingly smoothly, but she kept an eye on the sky, just incase. They had managed to round up most of the bandits in their area without too much issue as well.

Just when she thought they were finished in the area a group of bandits suddenly jumped out of the bushes and charged Ignatz. He hurriedly loosed an arrow. The tip of the arrow connected with one of the guys shoulders close range. He let out a howl of pain and tore it from his flesh, throwing the arrow angrily back at him.

Blood sprayed from the wound and splattered on his glasses. He freaked. He let out a small yell as he stumbled back, falling on his back as the bandit lunged at him.

Balaiya cursed and threw her body against the larger man. It was enough to knock him off Ignatz, however he had grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her down a small hill.

She heard Hilda scream and did her best to wrestle away from the bandit. She got a good kick in his face and started quickly up the hill. From what she could see a whole new group of bandits had appeared. They were outnumbered three to one. Which normally wouldn't be a problem for Balaiya but, she had her inexperienced students to look out for.

She reached the top of the hill and threw her dagger in the face of the bandits about to slice into Hilda's side. She screamed again as the blood sprayed out of his wound and onto her chest. "Guys, take your defensive position! Lysithea try to get back. Hur-" She hit the ground roughly. The bandit she had kicked off her down the hill had climbed back up and pulled her feet out from under her. She grit her teeth and spit out some blood that had pooled in her mouth. 'Damn...if only Leth were here...this would be so much easier.'

"Hey? Aren't you one of the Ashen Demons? Haha! What are you doing with a bunch of noble brats? And by yourself too!? This must be our lucky day!" He pulled out his sword and went to strike her.

She kicked him in the jaw and jumped up, skidding by the bandit that took her dagger to the face and removed the blade. Without wasting another moment she ran toward him and sliced his neck, spinning on her heel and doing the same with his companions. Before she realized it the group was all taken out.

"..." She scanned the area quickly and relaxed greatly. The trio stood there hugging each other with wide eyes. A look of terror etched on their faces. "Are you okay?" Balaiya cautiously stepped toward them but they only shuffled away from her.

"We're f-fine Professor…" Ignatz stammered, looking faint. "I think I might have gotten a cut but… it's not too bad."

"Let me see it." She reached for his arm but he pulled away. She frowned. "Guys? What's wrong?" She turned to each one when it suddenly clicked. They were terrified of her. She frowned and stepped back, she looked down at her hands only to find them covered in blood. Couldn't they realize she was only helping them? They had gone over this possibility in class and yet... "You have to snap out of it. This is the real deal. We've been ambushed, you have t-" A bright light caught her attention at the corner of her eye and she spun around to look.

Off in the distance a fire spell shot into the sky. 'Dammit…' She pointed at the petrified trio "Stay there!" Not waiting for an answer she ran off toward where the other students had gone.

As soon as they came into view, she felt dread creep up her spine. They too had been ambushed by a large amount of bandits. Lorenz was off in a corner besides Marianne, they were both wounded. Leonie and Raphael were standing back to back trying to keep some of them at bay. Claude stood in front of Lorenz and Marianne in an effort to protect them, but he was getting overwhelmed quickly. He was reduced to bashing the bandits on the head with his bow, his quiver somehow far out of reach.

Balaiya cursed and rushed over to help them. The next few moments passed in a blur, her senses consumed with the sound of screaming blades and angry men. When she finally stopped moving there was an eerie quiet weighing over them.

"Is everyone okay?" She whispered, her voice hoarse though she'd hardly yelled herself.

There was weight on her shoulder suddenly and she stiffened. "I think so, Raphael needs some medical attention...he took a bad hit in the back shielding Leonie…" Claude said beside her, his arm hanging on her shoulder for support. His voice sounded strained.

"I'm..alright Professor." Raphael said and tried to stand straighter. He winced and stumbled, falling to his knee.

"Be careful!" Balaiya frowned and rushed over to him but stopped when she heard a thump behind her. She frowned and turned around slowly. Claude was laying face down in the dirt. She gasped quietly and ran over to him. "Stop messing around Claude." She bit her lip and nudged him with her foot. He didn't respond. Something foreign settled in the pit of her stomach, her pulse pounding in her ears. She dropped to her knees, quickly turning him over.

He coughed up blood and opened a watery eye. "Oops." He attempted a smile but the effect was lost in the blood that leaked from his mouth. "This wasn't… What I had in mind-"another cough "Do you want to know… Something?" He coughed more blood up. She inspected him quickly and found a deep gash in his side. It must have damaged his lung... She looked around and spotted a familiar man running off waving an axe.

"Ha! Goodbye noble brats! Oooh! Wait till the boss hears this!"

Balaiya's eyes widened that was the man from Remire village, the one that she nearly died protecting her brother from.

"Claude? You're going to be fine… You're gonna-" She looked back down at him only to watch his eyes gloss over. The feeling from before returned but this time she felt sick.

She shut her eyes tightly and twisted her hands in her hair. 'No, no no! This was just supposed to be a simple mission! How did things turn out so horrible?'

'Go back you fool! You must hurry!'

She sucked in air quickly and clenched her jaw tightly. 'Right, turn the hands of time!'

She felt like she was being suffocated and then yanked violently around. In an instant it was over and everything went black.

.

/\/\/\

.

"-I'll leave the details to you, Teach…Okay,ready and willing~."

Balaiya looked around quickly, her whole body shook and sweat dripped down her forehead.

Claude frowned and reached out to her. "Whoa, Teach? Are you alr-"

Her voice was nearly gone when she choked out his name. "Claude?" She stumbled forward, she felt her world spin dramatically.

He stepped forward quickly and caught her by her arm. "Hey, Teach? What's the matter?"

She grasped his forearm tightly, and looked up at his face. No longer was it covered in blood, nor was it a sickly pale color. She squeezed his arm tighter, her nails would surely leave marks but he didn't flinch. His brows only furrowed together deeply. She had the sudden urge to touch his face, to make sure he was real, but she ignored it, were his eyes always so...green?

She needed to get a hold of herself!

With a deep breath she stepped away from him, and turned to face the rest of her class who were just beginning to turn to her.

"We're not splitting up we're going to stick together." She rushed to the convoy and grabbed extra arrows and tossed a bundle at Claude. She shoved some into Ignatz's hands and grabbed an extra sword. "Take this too Claude."

He wordlessly took it and hooked it on his belt.

She handed Raphael a throwing axe in addition to his gauntlets and gave Marianne and Lysithea some wooden shields. She stopped in front of Hilda and handed her some small towels. Leonie got a shield as well and an iron bow. When she was done she turned back to everyone, her lips pressed in a thin line. "Listen up, they're going to try and ambush us. We stick together at all costs." She grabbed a bow for herself and moved to the bridge. "The arrows are laced with paralysis poison, courtesy of your house leader. Hit the shoulder, knee or arm and they should be down within thirty seconds. Don't allow them time to talk. Let's go."

This time they were ready when the reinforcements jumped from their hiding spots, this time she got her students through the canyon without a scratch. This time, she wasn't giving anyone mercy. This time when she saw the man that had killed Claude- the bandit leader from Remire, he was the one coughing up blood.

She pressed her dagger into his throat, and slowly pushed it further till this time, blood was bubbling out of his mouth.

"Teach!"

She leaned forward to look in his eyes as they clouded over.

Someone grabbed her wrist tightly and she turned to face them quickly, something vicious caught in her throat, but paused when she realized who it was.

"That's enough, he's gone Teach." He frowned.

She blinked rapidly and released her grip on the dagger. "I-I...he...I just…" She frowned. Did he think ill of her now? Ashen Demon, huh? Surely he would keep away from her now that he's seen how she could be. What she did, what she was…

He stepped away from her slowly, confusion plastered across his face. "Are you alright?"

She bit her lip and exhaled slowly. Carefully she knelt down and removed the dagger from the man's- Kostas's neck. "Yeah. I just… needed to make sure he doesn't come back...again."

Claude frowned. "Again?"

"He's from Remire…" Her jaw tightened and she grit her teeth together. Why was she feeling so… strained? Was that what she felt? She tightened her grip on the dagger till her knuckles cracked.

"...Huh...he is...Strange." Claude glanced over at her, his gaze enough to keep her in place. The look he had in his eyes was sharp as if watching for her to dare to make a move. He cautiously walked toward her, as if she was a feral animal. As if she'd lash out at him. As if she'd harm him! Yet...She had nearly though, hadn't she? She was an animal, wasn't she? When Claude spoke again his voice was direct and stern, but the more he spoke the lighter his tone grew. "We should send the lackeys that we captured to the monastery ahead of us with the knights." He kept his eyes on her as he slowly grabbed her wrist and the dagger with his other hand. Carefully, he eased his fingers between her palm and the weapon's handle, slipping it from her grasp gently. "We can take our time returning to the monastery that way. Perhaps even peruse the village nearby? I hear they got some great goodies in their market." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wiped away the blood that stained her hands. He checked each finger before he moved on to her other hand. Then he wiped the blood from the blade. By this time his usual light hearted attitude was back. "We can find a river or something to freshen up in too~. Or we can wait until we get back to the monastery." He stepped even closer to her and slipped the dagger back in it's holster on her belt. "What do ya say, Teach?" His hands found purchase on the pulse points right at her wrists and he squeezed her gently.

She blinked at him a few times, and finally tore her eyes away, looking down with a frown. Her ears were ringing with a sharp white noise, she closed her eyes tightly. To him, it looked like she just killed the man for no reason. Images of the terrified looks Hilda and the others had given her pushed their way into her memory again. She'd never had someone she was protecting look at her like that before. Was he also scared? After all, they had spared the lackeys under her orders. Only for her to murder their leader in cold blood? How must that make her look? If she was lucky, he was the only one that saw her.

"Hey now, why the glum look? We should be celebrating now! Mission success right? We didn't have any injuries. Perhaps a few bruises and scrapes by the end of it but that's all. You should be proud of yourself!"

She opened her eyes slowly to find him looking at her, his body bent down to be in her field of view, making him appear upside down. Something he's done a lot lately she noted. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch.

"Is that another smile trying to break free?" He grinned and straightened. "You shouldn't hold them hostage all the time, Teach." He winked. "Let's go join the others."

She shook her head slowly, feeling a rush of tension leave her body all at once. An airy laugh left her and she followed after him. He was right. To them the mission was nearly a perfect success. No injuries on their side. The only casualty was due to her loss of control. She sighed. She couldn't let the past that she changed affect her now. Because to them...it never happened.

She rejoined her class and did her best to school her face back into its usual expression. "Congratulations everyone! You did wonderfully out there!" She clapped for them and they joined in. "We are going to celebrate tonight."

They cheered happily, bursting into lively chatter.

"There's a nearby village we can stay the night in. We'll leave for the monastery tomorrow morning."

Balaiya made sure to stay beside Marianne as they traveled, she was the quitest member of the class after all and she didn't really want to risk getting questioned by Claude either. She was positive he'd want to ask about her strange behavior, and right now she just didn't know what she would say. Even when they were touring the village she did her best not to end up on her own.

By the time they had returned to the road to return to the monastery she could practically feel Claude burning holes in the back of her head. She had been avoiding him since they got to the village. Despite all the time she had to think about what to say she was at a standstill. She had much weighing on her mind. She had tried to contact Sothis countless times by now, but she never answered. Balaiya figured the girl had fallen asleep again, she didn't have reason to ignore her now, right? Most importantly she wondered if her brother was okay. His was supposed to be a simple mission as well, but had it remained so? She did not know. Her head was also pounding incredibly hard and she felt her body shaking. Was that a side effect of using Sothis's power? That was part of why she had tried to contact her. What could happen to her? Had she turned back time too far? If she hadn't…

Balaiya groaned and pressed her palm against her forehead. So many unanswered questions to dwell on didn't help her current condition. There was also the fact that before she turned back time, when the bandit leader had run off after he'd… He yelled out something about a boss. She had been right when they first encountered him, men like that always had an employer. So that gives yet another question, what did this employer want? More importantly, who was it?

She looked around through narrowed eyes, as the sun's harsh rays were too much for her right now. Finally Garreg Mach Monastery was visible in the distance. Though something else caught her eye, another group up ahead.

Balaiya realized too late that Raphael was standing right beside her when he yelled, "Hey look! It's Professor Byleth!"

She stumbled forward, her vision momentarily going black as his voice echoed in her head. She was so sensitive to the sound she could have sworn it was reverberating inside her chest.

Unfortunately for her, he got louder. "Hey guys! We're over here! Wait up!"

When her vision returned she noticed her brother approaching her with Dimitri not far behind. Though when he saw her he frowned and rushed over to her.

"Bala? Are you…-ay?" He winced, "Ow...what…-ened?"

Balaiya squinted up at her brother, finding it rather difficult to understand him. In fact it was difficult to understand everyone. The numerous voices around her grew muffled, as if she was under water. She tried to step closer to him but everything suddenly turned upside down. The last thing she processed was her brother reaching out to catch her.

.

.

Byleth caught his sister just before she hit the ground. He carefully checked for any wounds, when he found none he gently lifted her into his arms and turned to her class.

"Does anyone know what happened?" He asked them all but his gaze settled on Claude. He was always by her side as of late surely he'd know what could have happened to her.

Claude kept his eyes on Balaiya as he shook his head. "Sorry Professor, I don't know."

The class began to murmur various theories on what could have happened to their Professor, but none made sense. Byleth grew frustrated. Right before he got to her, her felt a sharp pain in his head before it was gone as if it was never there. Right after that she collapsed.

"Is she alright? What happened to Professor Balaiya?" Sylvain moved through the group, honest concern on his face. "Did… Did you check for her heartbeat or pulse or something?" he reached for her.

Byleth adjusted her in his arms and slapped his hand away. "Don't even think about it."

The red head scoffed in offense. "Professor Byleth, please. I wouldn't do something like that!"

Byleth turned to Dimitri. "Can you carry her weapons for me?"

The blonde nodded and hurriedly collected all her weapons, but he left the blue dagger on her belt. They never went anywhere without it. Byleth handed him his own as well so he could carry her better.

"Mercedes, can you scan her over quickly?"

"Of course Professor." She hurried over to them, the soft glow of her healing magic already covering her hands. "She doesn't appear to have any illnesses or wounds Professor… I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with her."

Byleth shook his head. "It's fine. Let's just hurry back to the Monastery." He quickly moved to the front of the large group. Luckily, the monastery was only about an hour or two away.

By the time they reached the town surrounding the monastery her expression had changed to something much like what she wore whilst she slept. He narrowed his eyes at her peaceful form. "I swear Bala, if all this is, is you sleeping I'm going to get you for this." He sighed and turned to Dimitri when they finally entered Garreg Mach.

"Can you give Seteth my paperwork? Also…" he frowned, 'I was going to say tell Rhea about her… But father might not like that.' "Also, make sure he gets my sister's as well."

He nodded "I'll do that right away Professor." He handed the equipment off to Dedue, and walked over to Claude who was holding the report for his class.

"It's alright Dimitri. I can take care of it."

Dimitri shook his head. "I understand, but the Professor requested I take them." He easily took the folder from Claude's hand, then tucked both folders beneath his arm.

"You know, I could have taken care of our own class's papers." Claude crossed his arms, obviously feeling slighted with how easily Dimitri took the folder from him.

"It'd be pointless for us both to run the same errand." Dimitri left swiftly for Seteth's office.

Byleth turned to the rest of the group. "Go get some rest, I know we've all had a long few days. Don't worry about my sister. She's fine." He took her to the infirmary just in case Manuela was able to find something Mercedes couldn't. She was the one that taught the students healing magic every week after all.

After making sure his sister was safe under Manuela's care he left to see if his father was in his office. He did say he had his own mission, he just didn't know when he'd be back.

Byleth peeked his head in his father's office but found he wasn't there, seeing as how his sword was missing from the wall he was most likely still on his mission. He sighed and returned to the infirmary.

"She seems well enough. I did a scan but nothing came up. Perhaps she's just exhausted."

Byleth relaxed and peered down at his sister. "So you are sleeping? You better have a good explanation when you wake up." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for troubling you Manuela."

"Oh no, please. You can trouble me anytime."

"Um, I'm going to take her to her room now."

"It might be a good idea to leave her here, just in case."

"I think I'll take her anyway. I can watch over her. Thank you again." He scooped her up gently and carried her down to her room.

When he got her in her bed he pulled the chair from her desk over and sat in it. He looked around her room. 'Not even Sothis is visible.' He sighed and reached over and moved her hair off her forehead. "You better wake up soon Bala. I don't want to have to throw you off the bed again." After watching her breathe evenly for a few moments he stood and left her room quietly.

Just a few feet away, he spotted her house leader and he briskly walked over to him. "What happened?"

He rubbed his forearm and tilted his head to the side. There was a far away look in his eyes but as soon as he blinked it was gone. Looking him evenly in the face he shrugged a shoulder. "We finished the mission, cheered and whooped, then we went to the village that was nearby to rest. That's pretty much it. The mission itself wasn't all that exciting. Maybe she sampled some weird food?" He shrugged again.

"That's all? Nothing else happened? She didn't say anything?" Byleth frowned at him. He was suspicious there was something else he wasn't telling him. "Why are you hanging around anyway? Shouldn't you be resting? I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Hey, I can't check up on my professor? Be—"

Byleth cut him off. "She's fine Claude."

He stared at him for a moment then smirked, continuing as if he wasn't interrupted. " _Besides_ , that mission was nothing. What's a few bandits anyway?" He put his arms behind his head and yawned dramatically. "Well, if you insist then. I'll be off. See you around Professor." He turned on his heel and strolled off.

Byleth shook his head and returned to his own room. He wasn't sure he liked Claude much, he was hiding way too many things. Considering today's events he was more mentally exhausted than physically. Their mission had gone smoothly, the bandits had surrendered easily with only a small handful putting up some resistance. Besides that everything went well. The village had thanked them profusely and offered them food in gratitude. He'd also witnessed Dimitri try this terrible looking dish a little girl had offered him. The substance could hardly be called food, yet the Faerghus heir finished without flinching! The girl nearly cried in happiness and hugged Dimitri's leg tightly. Since their mission was in the Kingdom, the girls mother looked mortified when she saw what her daughter was doing. Doing such a thing to someone so important in the Royal house. Essentially her next king. She then proceeded to faint when Sylvain enthusiastically recalled to her, the goop her daughter had given the Prince. To which of course the red head happily caught the poor lady in his seemingly waiting arms.

Byleth sighed, he was already growing tired of Sylvain's antics. And yes, while he was an obnoxious flirt most all the time, he knew he wasn't going to be inappropriate when he reached for his sister.

He just didn't want him to panic, at her lack of a heartbeat.


	8. A Deer At Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balaiya experiences the aftermath of her use of Sothis's power, all while trying her best to adapt.

Balaiya opened her eyes slowly, the sun's bright light demanding she wakes, or was it the annoyed voice that reprimanded her?

" _Wake up! I am awake, and so you must be too!"_

Looking around, she discovered she was in her room, with a rather angry looking Sothis staring down at her. She groaned. "What happened?"

" _You passed out like the fool you are because you failed to use my power when you should have, and when you finally used it you used too much at once!"_ Sothis shook her head. " _Utterly foolish!"_

"I don't… I'm sorry."

Sothis sighed, and waved her off. " _No matter, what is done is done."_

"How did I get here?" Balaiya asked, confused. The last thing she remembered was seeing her brother...

" _Your brother carried you the rest of the way. You've been out for two days already."_

She sat up. "Two days? Ugh." She got out of bed, and pulled on a loose white blouse, and black pants. She turned to Sothis as she tucked in her shirt. "Do you know what day it is Sothis?"

" _Yesterday when your brother visited he said it was the fourth day of the Garland Moon. So I can only assume that today is the fifth."_

"The fifth? Hmm." Why did she feel like there was something she wanted to do today? She walked over to her bulletin board, and inspected it carefully. Didn't she make a mark for today? She ran her hand over the calendar pinned there till she got to the small marker she had put there. "Oh, it's Sylvain's birthday… should I get him something?"

" _Why not?"_ Sothis said with a shrug.

"Hmm…" She held the side of her face in thought, on her desk she noticed a note from her brother.

.

' _Bala,_

_Rhea wants you to go see her when you wake up. Don't go right away though. Eat something first. If I'm not in my room when you wake then I'm most likely in class. Don't worry about your classes, Manuela and I have been covering for you. I'd rather you let me go with you to see Rhea. I'd like to be by your side when you go up those stairs, just in case you have a dizzy spell or something.'_

.

She folded the note, and placed it in her pocket. Now that she thought about it, she _was_ terribly hungry. She grabbed her jacket from it's folded place on her desk then slipped it on. _'Guess I'll check to see if Leth is in. He's probably not though.'_ She walked outside, and knocked on his door, just like she thought he wasn't in.

She made her way toward the dining hall, only half aware of her surroundings. So much so, she didn't notice Sothis was floating beside her until she spoke again.

" _So? What are you going to get the boy?"_

"Hm. I don't know? Maybe I co-" She paused, and did a double take. "Sothis?" She whispered. "You're following me?"

The girl scoffed. " _Well of course I am. I am not bound to your room. I just thought I'd see what you did on a daily basis."_

"But, don't you see, and hear what I do?"

She waved her off. " _Yes, but the experience is more authentic this way! Don't worry no one but you...and I suppose your brother can see me."_

"Hm. Okay, if you insist." She shrugged, and kept walking.

" _Well?"_

"Oh, I don't know. I can ask someone in the market later."

" _How boring."_

She crossed her arms, and looked over to her. "Well, what would you have me give him?"

" _Hmm…"_

"See? You don't even know."

" _Well perhaps I would know if you spoke to him more! Having favorites is not good you know."_

"What? I do _not_ have favorites." Now even _Sothis_ thought that? What must she be doing to give off that impression in the first place? She turned to look at the girl but she was gone.

"Teach! You're awake!" Claude stopped in his tracks when he noticed her, spinning on his heels to face her completely. "How are you feeling?" He adjusted the books in his arms to his side. One of them stood out to her, a light green journal that she knew didn't belong to him.

She tilted her head, _'What is he doing with Ignatz's class journal?'_

Claude looked around dramatically, the small braid framing his face smacking his cheek with the movement. "Who were you talking to?"

 _Shoot,_ she couldn't exactly tell him...

She looked around as well then back at him. "Um, what?" She hoped she looked as confused as he did.

"... Nevermind." He rubbed the spot where the clasp had hit him. "You're awake! It's great to have you back! It felt like you were gone for ages! Class is so boring without you." His grin was quickly replaced with a more serious look. "How are you feeling? He asked again, more worry settling in his features.

She bit her lip, flashes of her… moment resurfacing. "I'm fine." She suddenly had the need to get away, and motioned for the dinning hall. "I'm hungry… so…"

His eyebrows rose. "Oh, right. Of course, do you need anything?"

She crossed her arms tightly. He probably reported her. Could that be why Rhea wanted to see her? Then again he didn't say anything about her that very first time… But this? This was on a whole different level. She felt ashamed to even look at him. Surely he must feel some sort of revulsion towards her.

She suddenly felt jolted, and she jumped back, only to realize it was because he had placed a hand on her arm.

He held his hand up in a 'surrender' like position. "Oh, sorry… I just." He sighed, and raked a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. "You know, If you ever want to talk...I'm here to listen. Anytime, anywhere, for any reason," he fixed her with a steady gaze, "your secrets are safe with me."

She regarded him quietly for a moment, then sighed heavily. There really wasn't a point in keeping her inquires to herself. "Did you...um…"

He shook his head. "Stop right there, Teach. I'd never."

"What?" She felt more than confused, how did he even know what she was going to ask? "What do you mean?"

"I respect that you wouldn't want to talk about certain things." He shrugged. "Everyone's got a secret. That just makes it more fun for _me_ when I finally figure them out. Why would I want to share that achievement with anyone?" His usual demeanor returned, and he gave her his signature wink.

She blinked at him blankly, a few moments passing before she relaxed. "Ha...right." She fished for a change of topic, and her eyes landed on the journal in his arms again. "So um...why do you have Ignatz's journal?"

He tapped his chin then grinned. "Oh, this ol' thing?" He motioned to the journal. "No reason~." He readjusted the books so the journal was hidden from view.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Knowledge of his apparent secrecy had done a number to comfort her. "As long as you're not cheating…"

He gasped, a playful gleam in his eye. "Teach, I'd never stoop so low."

"Isn't slipping something in an enemies drink before a battle considered as such?" She challenged, she found herself repressing a smirk. Despite wanting to refrain from certain topics she found it difficult to avoid falling into the familiar banter they'd participated in as of late.

"Hmm, I reckon you don't really believe that yourself, do ya Teach?"

"Well, it's not honorable."

"I'd wager I'm the most honorable amongst all your students." He gestured to himself with his thumb. "None can compare."

She shook her head, amused. "More honorable than that of a Knight? Or even a Prince or Princess?"

He winked playfully. "Oh if only you knew, Teach." His voice carried a quiet laugh that only spread to the mirth that warmed his eyes.

_Him and his secrets..._

She placed her hands on her hips, and rose a brow. "Anyways, where were you heading off to?"

"Well, my room to drop some stuff off. Then my archery class."

"Who's teaching that again?"

He shook his head. "Sheesh, Teach. You don't know who's teaching my favorite subject yet? How long have you been here again?"

"...Archery is your favorite subject?"

"It _might_ be."

She crossed her arms. "I thought you prefered the tactics classes?"

"Why? because you're teaching it?"

"..."

"Only teasing! I love all your classes, Teach." He winked again.

She sighed, and moved her gaze away from his face, settling instead with something just passed his shoulder. "Answer the question already."

He laughed shortly, it was a sound she didn't hear from him often. A light, and musical thing really. "It's Professor Hanneman."

Her brows rose. "Oh, right of course…" She bit the inside of her cheek. That must have been mentioned during one of the meetings when she first started here. The ones that she had tuned out of.

He laughed again in a similar fashion. "You had no idea who I was going to say, did ya?"

She looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "I _did."_ She huffed, and pursed her lips, she had no reason to lie, and judging by the smug look that seeped into his eyes he obviously didn't believe her.

"Whatever you say, Teach."

"So, is the class easy for you?"

"Yeaaah. It's kind of boring sometimes _too_ easy actually." He looked around then brought his finger to his lips, voice falling to a whisper. "Don't tell him I said that. I just need something more challenging ..."

He suddenly got such a wide grin on his face that she felt uneasy. "What?"

"You should teach the class!"

"...I'm already teaching three besides the homeroom."

"Yeah...but I'm sure _you_ could handle a heavier schedule, right Teach?~"

She pursed her lips together, it was as if he recorded everything she said to him in a book somewhere. "Well, I can't just take a class from another Professor."

"Well… what about a weekly seminar? Ooor private lessons?" He winked again.

She sighed heavily, and rubbed her temples. "Maybe"

He silently cheered.

"But, you have to do me a favor."

"Ooo, in need of another scheme?" He smirked. "Who's our next target? Oo I hope it's Lorenz. Maybe we could dye his hair gray or something..."

"Hey!" She looked around quickly. " _Hush!_ I told you if anyone gets suspicious. I know nothing, and I did nothing."

His smirk oozed into his words. "You love to wound me don't ya, Teach? Gonna let me take the fall all by my lonesome?"

"That's right."

It was part of the agreement!

He stared at her, his gaze suddenly serious. "You wouldn't."

Her eyes widened slightly. Once again images of the hollow look in his eyes resurfaced. She felt a chill run down her spine when she saw him cough up blood in her memory.

He'd asked her if she wanted to know something. Whatever could that have been? Did it still apply to her now in this moment, despite those words only having been spoken in a past that happened only to her? She'd seen countless lose their life in her field of work, she'd even caused the loss of said life at times, and though she'd even lost past comrades to the violence of battle, none haunted her the way his death had. Was she haunted by this because she had nearly lost the chance to save him? Or was it the memories of those lost in her past, whom she could do nothing to save that haunted her?

Or maybe because... She'd never just _watched_ the life drain from someone's eyes like that.

Regret pooled in her stomach for all those lives lost she had been powerless to do anything. Or had she been? Could she have turned back time in years past to save the lives of her fallen comrades? The ones of her troop whom had been her father's close friends? Whom they had traveled, and laughed with? Much like she'd done with the Golden Deer.

She felt her throat tighten, when she spoke next her voice had softened to nearly a whisper. "As long as you aren't in any real—" She paused when she noticed the smirk reappear on his face, and she shut her mouth with an audible _click._ He was teasing her again! "You little—!" In a huff she kicked a small rock his way.

He cackled, and easily sidestepped the thing.

She crossed her arms tightly. " **Anyway** , I just want to know something… What should I get for someone's birthday?"

"Huh? A birthday?" He tilted his head and the clasp on his braid caught the light. "Well it depends on who it is, how old they are...blah blah blah."

"It'd be for Sylvain."

His eyebrows flew up. " _Sylvain_?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you get him some makeup?"

She stared at him blankly, waiting for him to laugh or something but he only stared back.

After a few moments she sighed dramatically. "Really Claude? I'm being serious."

"Me too! He loves to give gifts to the ladies. Makeup is perfect."

"You want me to give him something he'd only give away? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"Nah, I think he'd love it." He smirked again.

"I don't think that's how this works…" She pursed her lips. "Be serious."

"I'm really not sure what he would want."

"Well, what would _you_ want as a gift?"

If his eyebrows could go higher they definitely did. "What would I want?"

"Yes."

"...as a gift?"

She crossed her arms. " _Now_ who has the parrot disease?"

"Wh-What? Oh, Haha! Good one! You catch on quickly." Curiously, he started twirling the braid beside his face around his finger. "...Um, how about a board game?" He glanced to the side.

"What kind?"

"Something that's challenging."

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded to herself. "That's a good idea. I'll get him a board game. Thank you. Um...Good luck with your lesson. I'll see you later. I'll be in tomorrow, for homeroom."

His face fell. "Huh? Oh... right."

She waved, and quickly left for the dining hall.

* * *

After she finished her food she decided it was a good time to go see Rhea. She might as well see what she wanted, now that things were cleared up she figured Rhea just wanted to ask about the mission. She had considered looking for her brother since he requested to accompany her there, but she felt good on her feet, and went by herself. There really wasn't a need to interrupt his schedule.

Rhea was in the Advisory Chamber when she arrived to the second floor. After a simple knock on the door frame she was invited in by her soft voice.

"Please come in."

She entered slowly, glancing around the room to find the Archbishop sitting at her desk looking over some papers.

Her voice was soft, and melodic when she spoke "Ah, it is good to see you awake Professor. How are you feeling this afternoon?"

Balaiya couldn't help but feel relaxed at the care that was evident in not just her words, but her voice as well. "Oh, I feel fine, actually. Maybe a little sore but it's nothing."

The Archbishop's brows furrowed. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Have you gotten the chance to see Professor Manuela?"

She shook her head. "No I haven't, but I wasn't planning on it. It's really nothing."

"Well, if you are alright with it," she set down her quill, and stood, "may I have a look at you? I understand you do not feel the need to seek medical attention. However, I can not help but feel at fault for whatever illness—whether real or no— you may have taken. It _was_ me who sent you on that mission after all."

"I guess so." Balaiya said with a shrug. As far as she was aware she didn't have any physical injuries, and if she did there was really no harm in allowing Rhea to once her over.

"Thank you." She smiled kindly, and stepped forward, her hands glowing the softest white she'd ever seen. The aura almost pulsing. Rhea slowly guided her hands over Balaiya's body, from the top of her head to her feet.

A warmth flowed through her unlike any she'd experienced, she couldn't help the shiver that passed through her.

"There. All finished." Rhea smiled, and took a step back. "Thank you for indulging me Professor."

Balaiya stared at the woman for a few breaths, ' _Lady Rhea must be a master of Light Magic, if I could learn some myself… then perhaps…'_ Images of her wounded students flashed through her memory, and a pair of eyes that should have never lost it's light. She shook her head. Curiosity once again pushing her forward. "Can you teach me?" It dawned on her suddenly that she could just talk to Manuela if she really wanted to learn Light Magic, and yet… "Oh, um...I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Rhea smiled, and clapped her hands together. "I really am glad you asked me. I would have to review my free time with Seteth but I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Balaiya nodded, eased by her acceptance. "Thank you Lady Rhea, I appreciate it."

Rhea nodded, and smiled. "Of course. Oh, about your mission to Zanado…" She walked over to her desk, and grabbed a folder, skimming it again quickly. "The report you wrote says everything went smoothly, and yet… I can not help but be concerned. You passed out before you made it to the Monastery. Your students were very worried about you. They still are in fact."

Balaiya thought for a moment. She couldn't tell Rhea about what had, or hadn't transpired in the canyon. Turning back time seemed so outlandish, even to herself still! Yet, she had to say something…

"Um, yea. The mission went smoothly. There were more bandits than the Knights had reported, but we were able to handle them easily enough." She held the side of her face, mentally grasping for something to come to her. "After we finished rounding the bandits up we stopped at a village to celebrate. I don't have much memory after that...I _did_ try some food I'd never seen before. Maybe that was it?"

Rhea nodded slowly. "I see. I am glad that you are alright considering everything. I will have to make sure the Knights are more thorough in the future. I pray that the bandits you've captured will see the wrong in their ways, and embrace the church fully. Their actions suggest they were up to something more than pillaging the village. Some of your students suggested the bandits were targeting them directly. Until we know more, I ask that you support the students, and relieve them of any unnecessary worry."

Balaiya nodded. "I will do all I can."

"Good, I have high expectations of you." She smiled, "will you be resuming class tomorrow? Do not feel rushed, we can provide a substitute for your class if you need more rest."

Balaiya shook her head. "No it's alright. Thank you Lady Rhea."

"Of course. Oh, by the way. How was your time overall in Zanado?"

"It was certainly a beautiful place." Balaiya answered truthfully, though she refrained from voicing the strange feeling she felt when thinking back on the canyon.

Rhea nodded slowly. "Legend has it, in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon." She looked off to the side. "For a goddess of the heavens, Zanado could only have been a temporary haven. "

Curiosity filled her, what did Rhea mean? "A temporary haven?"

She smiled again, her voice softening. "Long ago, the Divine Serios received a revelation from the goddess. A gift, to help guide the lost. The goddess is always watching over Fódlan from her kingdom above. However, in ancient times, the goddess graced this world with her presence, and offered salvation to the people here. She is the mother of all life," she placed her hand on her chest, "the arbiter of every soul."

Balaiya felt mystified, she'd never heard such a tale. She'd always been drawn to the unknown. "I didn't know." She silently wondered why her father had never mentioned such a story. Whether it was true or not. It certainly made for a good bedtime story. He'd been a knight at the monastery before her birth, surely he knew the tale?

Rhea's face fell, and she looked down. "I see…" She closed her eyes briefly, and looked back up. "During your time here, I pray that you come to devote yourself to the teachings of Serios."

Seteth walked in suddenly, a stern expression on his face. "Uh...Lady Rhea, I am sorry to interrupt. There is something I must ask about in regard to those bandits…"

"As you wish." Rhea looked back at her with an apologetic smile. "We shall continue our conversation when next we meet."

Balaiya nodded, and said a quick goodbye before leaving the room.

On her way down the hall she decided to stop by her father's office. If he had returned since she'd been out, he most likely would be in there.

She knocked on his door, peeking her head in. "Father? Are you in here?"

Jeralt was sitting at his desk fussing with some paperwork when she spoke. He stopped immediately though to look at her and stood quickly after. "Bala, your awake!" He moved over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "How are you feeling? Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes Father, I'm fine."

"Positive? Your brother was worried about you."

"Yea. I think I might have eaten something off or something…"

"Really? Hm. That's what the Riegan boy said."

Her eyebrows rose. "He did?" What were the chances that he had used the same explanation she had without her even telling him? _Great minds think alike Teach!_ He'd said to her in the library once. It could have been a lucky coincidence.

"Yeah, I questioned him. He didn't crack." He crossed his arms. "Next time I'll have to be more _direct_."

She frowned slightly. "What do you mean Father?"

"Eh, the boy slipped out of my grasp like a snake in the grass. Somehow got me stuck talking to Leonie for an hour…" He sighed, and shook his head. "Be careful around him sweetie. He's...well I don't quite trust him."

Balaiya frowned deeper. Claude was many things, most of which she was still trying to piece together. Like a jigsaw puzzle whose pieces had been thrown about the room. Besides only having a small corner of that puzzle put together she knew one thing. A snake did not feel like the right thing to compare him to. For whatever reason, Claude was trustworthy. To her at least.

"I understand your concern, Father. However, I feel the need to say this. Being difficult to understand does not necessarily mean one is untrustworthy. I think Leth and I are good examples... Though I'll keep your advice at the forefront of my mind, I myself don't have a reason to doubt him."

Her father looked surprised for a moment. "Hmm, as long as you always remain cautious."

She nodded. "Of course."

He gestured down the hall. "So, you spoke with Lady Rhea already? What did she say?"

"I did. She just wanted to know if I was alright. She also mentioned she would make sure the Knights are more thorough next time."

"Hmm... alright. I'm sorry to ask this of you but be careful around her too. We don't know her intentions."

She nodded, filing this alongside his warning of Claude. Her father was a guarded man. Many times in her life he'd given her a vague response to a question she had, leading her to seek her own answers. She would just have to see for herself if Rhea was trustworthy. "Yes Father."

He sighed and squeezed her shoulder, giving her a little shake. "And don't go passing out like that on us again. You had us both worried... considering everything…"

Balaiya frowned and sighed, taking a step back. She knew what he was referring to. Her strange condition. Subconsciously, she placed a hand over the left side of her chest. "I am **fine** Father. I am not incapable nor am I weak. Need I remind you that I am faster, and more nimble than Leth could ever hope to be?" She crossed her arms.

He held his hands up. "Alright, alright. I know. I can't help but worry. You know this."

She sighed then moved to the doorway, before she left she turned to look over her shoulder. "Don't forget, Leth and I worry for you too."

Once she was back outside she decided to head to the market to pick out a gift for Sylvain. On her way she felt Sothis stir within her.

_'I have been thinking about what Rhea said. She spoke of a goddess… yet I have no memory of her.'_

Balaiya thought for a moment before responding quietly. "Should you?"

' _I'm not sure… Then again I have no memory at all! Oh how bothersome! It is as though I know… and yet I don't.'_

"What about Zanado?"

_'Hmm… Perhaps Zanado was my home back when the goddess walked the land. If so… What does that make me now? A ghost?'_

"Greetings Professor!"

Balaiya gasped to herself at the sudden greeting from the gatekeeper as she passed by. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, and gave him a wave. Once she was out of earshot she responded to Sothis. "I don't know."

_'Hmm...No. That cannot be. I am most certainly alive.'_

"But aren't ghosts spirits that haunt people, and things?"

Sothis scoffed. _'That is ridiculous! I cannot be a ghost! I am not haunting anyone!'_

"..."

_'No! Do not say it! I am not haunting you! Do you feel haunted?'_

"Well...no."

 _'Of course not! But...that_ _ **does**_ _leave the mystery of why I'm here with you. Is it somehow connected? Perhaps some past regret is stopping me from moving on, and now I'm forced to stay with you instead…'_

Balaiya frowned in confusion. "Like a _ghost?"_

_'No! Why are you so insistent on such a ridiculous idea? That cannot be it! I can't believe in such a meaningless existence! I...I…'_

Balaiya stopped to see if Sothis would continue but she was only answered with a dramatic yawn.

She sighed, now at the market square she moved through the various stalls, and around shoppers with ease.

As she viewed the inventory of the few merchants she had a sudden thought. ' _Should I get something for the few whose birthdays I missed since I started here? Perhaps I can make it up another way.'_ She quickly counted her earnings for the month, and quietly walked up to one of the merchants that had quite a few goods on his table. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a challenging board game."

The merchant turned to her with a welcoming smile. "Afternoon Miss! You've come to the right place! Is there a specific one you're looking for?"

She shook her head. "Not a specific one, just something that isn't for children."

The merchant turned to his table and skimmed it quickly. He shook his head then reached behind the table. "How about this one?"

She tilted her head curiously, the box was neatly painted with imagery that resembled a canyon, a bright ray of light touched the horizon where a winding river grew from. "That's really nice…" She stepped closer to it, images of the canyon at Zanado bombarded her. "I'll take it."

The merchant grinned, and handed the box to her after placing it in a thin paper bag. She paid him and held the bag against her chest.

"I thank you Miss! Please come again!"

She nodded, and walked off, not really paying attention to her destination.

 _'Why is it that you keep on thinking of that canyon?'_ Her voice was groggy from sleep.

She paused briefly when Sothis spoke, "I'm not sure...it just feels. Familiar?"

 _'Hmm. I wonder why it is that you recall that place. Whatever it is, I too am fascinated by it. But, as far as_ _ **I**_ _can tell, that was your first time there.'_

"What about you? Have you been there before?"

 _'I must admit I am unsure. I daresay it would be impossible to have forgotten such a place, and yet… Beyond the name, and this strange feeling of familiarity, I can't seem to remember anything about it.'_ Sothis sighed heavily. _'And yet…a great depth of emotion is tied to that sense of familiarity. Like joy, and sorrow. Pain and love. And all things in between...If I was somehow here before, I wonder what took place…Perhaps it has something to do with the goddess Rhea mentioned?'_

Balaiya frowned slightly, the solemn tone that Sothis had taken on had made her feel sad for her. "I'm sorry…"

_'Hmm, do not worry over it. Know that time reveals all things. One day, I will remember that which I have lost...Oh by the way. I didn't get to tell you before, but it seems you've earned my gratitude. The thieves who had disturbed the canyon will no longer be able to soil those lands. '_

"Um... why are you…"

_'I am not sure myself, yet I am grateful all the same.'_

She nodded. "Well, you're welcome."

Sothis's voice had lifted in tone, and Balaiya was sure there was a smile there. _'Yes, thank you.'_

"Hello Professor! Fancy meeting you here!"

She tightened her grip on the bag in her arms, and turned to face the newcomer. Her body instantly relaxed when she saw who it was. "Sylvain! You have perfect timing."

He smiled easily. "Do I?"

She nodded. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I understand birthdays are special to most here." She held the bag out to him, doing her best to smile.

"Aw Professor! You really shouldn't have! You wake up from a coma, and the first thing you do is buy me a gift?" He took the bag but kept it closed. "As much as I'd love to tear into this right now-" His face grew serious. "I have to ask you first. Are you doing alright? Everyone was really worried about you." He tucked the package under his arm, and placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms, his fingers just barely ghosting her skin until he had a hold of her hands.

Balaiya tensed, the action was very reminiscent of the gesture Claude had done in Zanado. Was it something nobles did? Like a gesture of reasurance? Before coming to the monastery no one had been so gentle with her. For some reason she felt more guarded than anything with a tinge of awkwardness. It must have been because she was so delirious in the canyon that she didn't feel this way before. "I'm okay Sylvain. I wasn't in a coma either. I was just um… Sleeping?"

He laughed. "Sleeping? You don't even sound convinced. That's so cute Professor." He grinned, and tried to twist their fingers together.

She took the chance to pull her hands away then crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh, aren't you going to open it?"

His eyes widened, and he grinned. "Oh right! Don't want to keep you waiting, do I?" He grabbed the bag from under his arm, and peered into it. "No way! I can really have this?" Something she could best describe as excitement filled the earthy tones of his eyes as he pulled the box from the bag. "How did you know I loved these Professor?"

Balaiya laughed slightly. "I really didn't know, all I did was ask— oof" She was cut off suddenly as she was pressed tightly into his chest, his arms crushing her into him.

"Wow you're the best, Professor! I've actually wanted this one for a long time! I could never find it in the market though!"

She stood there for a moment, shocked by the sudden embrace. She'd definitely never been held like this before—wait— was he _lifting her up?_

Sure enough her feet suddenly lost contact with the ground.

Her eyes widened, and she squirmed. "Sylfain! Lef go off me." Her voice was still muffled terribly due to her face's current position smashed in his chest.

He released her quite suddenly, and she stumbled back. "Haha— Whoops. I'm sorry Professor! I was just so happy!"

She frowned, and took another step back. "Sheesh Sylvain, with that behavior I nearly thought you were Raphael. What with that bear hug and all."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, please forgive me! I meant no disrespect!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he quickly turned his gaze to a spot over her head. "Well. I suppose I can let this pass…"

"Bala? There you are, I've been looking for you."

She turned in the direction her brother's voice had come. "Oh! Hello Leth."

He stopped beside the pair, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, hello Professor Byleth!" Sylvain said happily.

Byleth glanced at her. "What happened to your hair?"

Balaiya reached up to feel her hair, discovering it to be sticking up. She shot a glare at Sylvain, and briefly ran a hand through her locks to sort it out. "Oh, I dunno." She shrugged.

Byleth stared at her for a moment, then turned to Sylvain, narrowing his eyes again. He looked ready to say something to the redhead but said redhead interjected suddenly.

"Oh! Professor Byleth! Guess what?" He quickly held the box between his face, and her brother's face, like a shield. "Professor Balaiya got me a gift!"

"...Why?" Byleth asked, sending a suspicious look towards his sister.

"Um, because it's his birthday today?" She held the side of her face. "You did not know Leth?"

Sylvain slouched his shoulders. "Nah, he didn't say anything all day today." He threw a hand up to his forehead, and sighed. "I felt so very unimportant today!"

Byleth pursed his lips. "Happy Birthday Sylvain…"

The redhead straightened immediately. "Oh thank you so much Professor Byleth! You really are too kind."

"How old are you anyway?" Her brother asked as he crossed his arms.

"Me? Oh, today is the mark of my twentieth year!" He grinned then winked at Balaiya. "And you've made it oh so special~. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." She said.

"Bala, did you go to see Rhea already?" Byleth asked, turning away from Sylvain.

"I did. I didn't want to bother you since I felt fine. She just asked about the mission."

He sighed. "Alright… "

"Hey! Since it's nearing up on supper wanna dine with me Professor?" Sylvain asked her. "It'll put a wonderful close on my birthday."

"No thanks."

"Sure, why not?" Balaiya stared at her brother when he answered alongside her. She frowned at him. "Why not Leth? Teachers are supposed to display an active interest in the well-being of their students."

"No it's alright." Sylvain said. "Professor Byleth has been working hard all day. He probably wants to go lay down or something. It'll just be you and me then~."

"I guess I should go… Just so I can supervise you."

"Haha! Please Professor! You're killing me with the jokes!"

She sighed, and moved ahead of them to the dining hall. Otherwise they'd stay there until sunset.

As soon as she took a sea,t Sylvain had managed to claim the seat beside her. Byleth hadn't looked too happy about that but ended up sitting right across from the redhead.

The next few moments turned into a whirlwind of voices, Raphael's familiar voice rose above the crowd in an enthusiastic shout.

"Guys look! Professor Balaiya is awake!"

Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by students not just from her house but her brother's house as well.

"Professor! We were so worried about you! What happened?" Rang Hilda's voice.

"I can't believe such a simple mission knocked you out for days." Felix muttered behind her.

Dimitri sent a frown towards his classmate. "Felix! You cannot judge if you do not know the whole story."

"Shut it boar."

"Bark! Someone's in need of a chew toy." Sylvain laughed loudly.

"Professor! I heard you had food poisoning!" Raphael bellowed, drowning out Felix's retort. He must have thought she couldn't hear him.

"Professor! I am so glad you are well! Please tell me you'll be able to resume class tomorrow." Lysithea said as she wormed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Professor! How could you make Captain Jeralt worry? That's unacceptable!" Leonie admonished her with a frown.

"Raphael, please don't shout in my noble ears!"

Balaiya shook her head, typical Lorenz. She stood up, and waved her arms around to get everyone's attention.

"Guys! I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you. I will be back tomorrow for class."

"Um, I'm glad you're okay Professor." Marianne said quietly, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"I too am glad no real harm came to you Professor." Somehow, Ashe appeared in the chair beside Byleth.

Balaiya sat back down with a sigh. "Don't worry everyone that won't happen again. Now let's all settle down. We shouldn't be so rowdy."

"Aw it's okay if they have a little fun Professor!" Sylvain said with a grin. "They have two things to celebrate today. Your return and my birthday! Though I certainly enjoyed Professor Manuela subbing for you, I'm glad your back!" He winked at her.

"Please Sylvain, their excitement has nothing to do with you." Ingrid said.

"Oh I know! We should sing Happy Birthday for Sylvain!" Ignatz said happily.

Ingrid pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, goddess no. He doesn't need his head to get any bigger."

Dimitri spoke next. "Ingrid, we should all be supportive. Twenty is certainly a big milestone."

A slew of more chatter followed before the students gave in and sang _Happy Birthday_ to Sylvain in one of the rowdiest displays she's seen as of yet at the monastery. In the confusion of it all she actually lost track of her brother and figured he had escaped the ruckus. As for herself, she chose to stay throughout the event. She found she quite liked seeing everyone so happy. Some members from the Black Eagles even joined in and the volume increased tenfold.

Caspar enthusiastically challenged Raphael to an arm wrestle, and she couldn't keep the smirk from her face when he failed miserably. This sparked a rather intense game which Dorothea had described perfectly.

"This is all just a ridiculous attempt to validate one's masculinity." She gestured to Raphael. "Look at him! You poor souls couldn't dream to compete with that."

"No!" Caspar shouted. "Someone needs to avenge me!" He desperately looked around the crowd. "C'mon you weaklings!"

Sylvain laughed and motioned at Dedue. "C'mon you challenge him next! Prove to everyone that the Blue Lions are the strongest ones here!"

"What? No!" Caspar looked around at his fellow housemates. Besides himself and Ferdinand, only Petra and Dorothea sat with them. "Ferdinand!"

Ferdinand shook his head. "Sorry, Caspar. I'm not going to participate in your ridiculous game."

"Wow! I bet Edel-"

Ferdinand sat across from Raphael with his arm on the table."Alright Raphael, I'll beat you for if my name isn't Ferdnand von Aeir!, on three!"

Despite his determination Ferdinand had done little to budge Raphael from his spot as the current champion.

"I am having much enjoyment with this game." Petra laughed.

"Gah! When is it our turn?" Leonie yelled.

"Oh no," Dorothea said. "Why would you want to get into that?"

"Right! It's much more fun to watch them." Hilda added happily.

"Come oooon Dedue! You got to knock those pesky deer off their high horse!" Sylvain yelled.

Dedue had simply stared at the redhead before turning away in silence, this did little to discourage Sylvain and he swung an arm around Dimitri's shoulder.

"Your Highness! Make Dedue challenge Raphael!"

"Sylvain, please. I can't _make_ him do anything. Dedue can challenge our friend here if he wants to."

"C'mon, we all know that if you-" Sylvain gasped dramatically. "Your Highness! **you** challenge him!"

Dimitri's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah!" Raphael stood up suddenly, the whole table moving with an obnoxious _screech._ "Dimitri! you have to challenge me! If anyone here can give me a challenge I know it's you!"

Dimitri frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Aw, don't be shy! I heard about what you did!" Raphael yelled with a grin.

"What are you talking about Raphael?"

"I was down at the market earlier and I heard some folks saying you lifted a whole wagon on your own! They said you made it look easy too!"

"What!? Did they say he lifted it over his head!?" Caspar yelled, slamming his palms on the table.

Sylvain smirked and elbowed Dimitri in the ribs. "I don't know, but he might have done it with one hand. Right Your Highness? Say, how many ladies could you hold on your arm anyway?"

Balaiya had to repress a laugh. Poor Dimitri looked overwhelmed with all the attention that had suddenly been directed to him. She wanted to help give him an out so she waved off the three men. "Okay okay, calm down you three. You shouldn't pressure him into playing along if he doesn't want to."

"Aw but Professor!" Raphael frowned. "I want to test how far I've come!"

Dimitri sighed and moved into the seat across from Raphael, a roar of excited cheers followed.

"Dimitri you know you really don't have to entertain them. They are doing a fine job with that already." Balaiya said, she glanced at the group and shook her head. The way things were going, she was definitely reminded of the rowdy men in the mercenary troop. And there wasn't even alcohol involved! Who knew nobles could be so-

"You all are so undignified!" Lorenz said mournfully. He grabbed his tea from the table and walked off.

Balaiya laughed slightly, that was definitely a way to put it.

"It's alright Professor. I appreciate you trying to help." Dimitri offered her a slight smile and rolled up his sleeve. "I don't mind. Besides I'd hate to disappoint anyone."

It was certainly strange to see the very tall and muscular Raphael break a sweat against such a slight man. A silence fell over the group as they watched Raphael and Dimitri battle it out in an intense match of arm wrestling of all things. Balaiya eyed Dimitri's arm curiously, in comparison even Sylvain seemed more built than the Faerghus heir. Even so, the resounding crack that echoed throughout the hall when Raphaels knuckles slammed into the wood was nothing when compared to the howls of victory and defeat that the young men had released.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Oh! are you alright Raphael? I didn't mean for your hand to-"

"Yeah! I'm...I'm fine." Raphael grinned widely and flexed his hand a few times.

Balaiya winced when he did so, his knuckles were definitely badly bruised if not broken. "Raphael? Maybe you should go see Manuela."

"NO! I'm fine! Haha!"

"Raphael, that actually lo-"

Sylvain slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest and whispered in her ear. "Shh, it's okay Professor. Let the poor guy be. He'll run off to the infirmary after he's sure none of us are looking." With his free hand he held his palm out to Caspar and opened and closed it a few times. "Pay up little eagle."

Caspar groaned and slapped some gold in his hand.

A shiver ran down her spine from the sudden close contact and the heat of his breath against her ear. She frowned and grabbed his hand from her shoulder and squeezed it roughly. "If you're not careful Mr. Gautier I'll have to send _you_ up to Manuela as well."

He hissed in pain suddenly and twisted away from her. "Ow! Haha… _ha._ Uhh…" He scratched the back of head. "G-got it Professor."

She rolled her eyes and started getting everyone's attention. "Alright guys, it's really late. Time to clean up and head to bed."

Most had complained but did little to actually resist and had the place cleaned up rather quickly.

Balaiya waited till everyone had left the hall before she herself left. It was so late in fact that no one was outside. Her ears were still ringing from all the yelling that had been going on throughout the evening and _well_ into the night. Even her own throat was sore from constantly raising her voice inorder to be heard. However, she had fun with everyone and was glad she stayed. She _did_ feel like something was missing but she wasn't sure what it was. Was it because her brother had left early? Though she had wished he'd have stayed she wasn't sure if that was what was causing the feeling.

Once she got to her room she knocked on her brother's door. He answered it after a few moments.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No."

"Good, I wanted to talk to you...c'mon." She nodded her head towards her room, he followed her silently.

She lit a few candles and sat on her bed. "You should have stayed. We all had fun." She said idly while she got settled in the room.

"Eh, it was too much for me."

"Well...you should stay next time. You might actually enjoy yourself too."

He nodded in silence, a choir of crickets filling the space before she exhaled loudly as if to drown them out.

"So...about what happened… my mission actually went really wrong."

Byleth frowned and sat in the chair at her desk. "What do you mean?"

"We were actually ambushed in the canyon, the bandits were expecting the knights. Everything went alright until their backup came at us." She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "We had split up, I figured it'd be a good opportunity for them to learn. By the end of it half my class was seriously injured and one of them…" she closed her eyes and lowered her voice. "One of them...died…the reason why everyone is okay now is because Sothis allowed me to turn back time."

When she looked at her brother again his brows were raised on his forehead. "Is that why you passed out?"

"Yeah, Sothis told me this morning it was because I used too much all at once."

"Are you _sure_ you feel okay? This sounds serious."

"I'm positive Leth." She sighed, and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. "Please don't coddle me."

"...So the students don't know?"

She shook her head, no.

"Hm… you know what? I did have this strong sense of deja vu that day…"

"It must be like what happened in Remire." Balaiya said. "You said you saw me get hit with the axe."

Byleth nodded. "Yeah...just try and be more careful out there okay? I won't be there to watch your back."

She reached over, and placed her hand on his arm. "I will, as long as you promise to be careful too. I can't fight properly if I'm worried about you."

" _Don't worry, I'll try and look out for him."_

Both the twins jumped and turned to look at Sothis who had appeared suddenly.

" _You two must be weak of heart if I scare you every time I speak."_

Balaiya sighed and offered her a smile. "I'm sorry Sothis. I didn't expect you to appear like that."

" _Well, you must get used to the sound of my voice!"_

She nodded. "What do you mean by that? How will you watch out for him when we are separated?"

Sothis shook her head. " _I do not know… I only know that even though you are not together I am still aware of his presence. It's strange."_

"You know...I _have_ heard a voice now and again speak to me. It was always quiet and subtle but it has always been enough to catch my attention." Byleth said looking between the two women. "Perhaps that was actually _you_ Sothis."

" _You know I believe that to be true even though I do not have memory of that of which he speaks."_ She sighed. " _All of this not knowing is quite infuriating!"_

"It's alright. It's just like you said, Time reveals all things." Balaiya said.

" _That is right."_ Sothis smiled and turned to Byleth, giving him the 'shoo' motion. " _Off with you now, it is late and I am sure your sister is tired. I know I am."_

Balaiya stared at her, amused. "But Sothis, all you do is sleep."

Sothis shook her head, and pointed a finger at Balaiya. " _Don't start with me."_

The twins couldn't help but share an amused laugh at such a parent like gesture. Byleth stood and moved to the doorway. "Good night Bala, Sothis." He offered them a wave and exited quietly.

Balaiya stood from the bed and blew out the remaining candles, she too whispered a quiet _Goodnight Sothis_ and went to bed.

* * *

.

Balaiya couldn't help but feel relieved when she walked to the front of her class the following day. The feeling surprised her, it was not very long ago she had felt so out of place standing at the front of the class and now it nearly felt natural. Certainly enough for her to feel a sense of normalcy. Could it have been because she did not have to worry over the safety of her students in the confines of the classroom? Whatever the case she certainly did not feel regretful. It could also have something to do with the familiar exhaustion that weighed her down, something she often felt after a night spent with the jovial celebrations of the mercenary troop. Only this time it was a rather fun night celebrating with her students.

Carefully she read through the notes that were left for her by Professor Manuela and her brother regarding the class. When she was finished she surveyed the room slowly, her eyes fell on Sylvain sitting at the front of the class where Claude usually sat, in the desk to her right. Where was he anyway? Now that she thought of it he hadn't been in the dining hall last night either!

Confusion instantly filled her and she reviewed the notes again to see if she had missed anything about class changes or reassignments. Why would they transfer him out of the class? Did her father have something to do with it? He wouldn't go that far would he? Could they even do that with House Leaders?

She looked back up at Sylvain, and rose a brow. "Um, good morning?"

He grinned widely and winked. "Good morning Professor!"

"Uhh...what are you doing here?" She hoped she didn't sound rude, she just didn't know if there was another way to phrase her question.

"Well, you see. After last night I thought to myself. It'd be great if I could be in your homeroom class! Of course, it's not like im going to drop my classes for my Lance training, but I'm decently skilled with that already." he shrugged. "I thought it would be a great idea if I had you as a homeroom teacher. You're so much more perspective than most I'm sure you'd be able to catch my mistakes quicker, and help me build up my weaknesses faster, and more proficiently."

"Oh, Is there some sort of process that needs to be done to switch classes like that?"

"Yeah, but it's not too strict. I already submitted my paperwork to Seteth, I just need you to say yes, and of course sign your lovely signature on this." He held up a piece of paper.

Balaiya walked over to him and took the paper from his hand, she scanned it quickly then peered back down at him. "Is there a seat limit for a class?"

"Nope."

"Does my brother have to accept too?"

"Nah, he can't hold me hostage."

"...And, you won't be replacing anyone?"

"Perhaps figuratively."

"What?"

He laughed, and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

She sighed, and reviewed the paper a few more times, at the corner of her eye she caught sight of Claude walking in, and she felt her body relax. He looked like he hadn't slept too well, and when he noticed Sylvain his brows shot up on his forehead. He looked ready to say something but shut his mouth, and took a seat in the back.

"So, whatcha say Professor?"

She looked back down at Sylvain, and sighed. "I...guess so?"

He grinned and threw his fist in the air then handed her a quill. She sighed again, and signed the paper for him.

"You better not turn in any late assignments."

"Oh don't worry about that Professor. I'll surely be one of your best students."

"Well...I'm going to have to give you a test at the end of the day so I can gauge exactly where you are at."

He winked. "Not a problem."

She shook her head, and returned to the front of the classroom.

"Ugh! What is **he** doing here?" Leonie yelled once she caught sight of him.

"He's going to be joining our class everyone." Balaiya said. "So… Play nice."

"What?! Is that even allowed?" She fumed.

"Relax Leonie, I've always been a _deer_ at heart anyway." Sylvain said with a smirk.

Much of the class groaned at his remark then erupted into loud chatter, and Balaiya had to knock on her desk loudly to quiet them. The rest of the class went by relatively smoothly. Since her class now consisted of an odd number of students, she assigned some new weekly goals and assigned Sylvain into a group with Lorenz and Hilda.

"Okay, we're going to break for lunch and we'll meet again afterwards. If anyone has any questions you're welcome to stay after class."

The students filed out of the class talking among themselves. Lysithea had stayed briefly to clarify a few questions she had before she joined Hilda and Marianne by the door. The latter being held there by Hilda.

"I wanted to thank you again for accepting me Professor." Sylvain said with a smile. "Promise I won't let you down."

She nodded. "You better not."

His smile split into a wide grin. "Ooo, feisty, I like it."

She rolled her eyes, and pointed out of the class. "Get out before I take those papers and burn them."

He laughed and left quickly, clutching the signed papers to his chest.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. ' _Was that a good idea?'_

"Soo, when did that happen?"

Balaiya looked up to see Claude leaning on the desk closest to hers— the one he usually occupied but hadn't thanks to a certain redheaded.

"Today actually."

"Hm."

She eyed him warily, up close he definitely looked like he hadn't slept well. He had dark circles beneath his eyes and his hair seemed a bit messier than usual. She frowned. "Did you sleep alright?"

He stared at her for a few moments, she could practically hear the gears in his head turning. Why was such a simple question cause for so much consideration? Was he debating on whether or not to tell her the truth?

"I was up for most of the night."

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Why?"

"I was in the library."

"Why wer-"

He cut her off suddenly. "You seemed pretty transfixed by the canyon, Teach. Then that strange behavior…" He pushed off the desk and stepped closer to her. "Then you were avoiding me on the entire trip back. Plus I could tell you didn't really want to talk to me yesterday either." Something strange flashed across his eyes but it was gone just as quickly. " _Why_?"

She frowned and stepped back to maintain the distance between them till she felt the back of her desk stop her. This was exactly why she had been avoiding him, she didn't know what to say! She briefly considered turning time back to avoid this conversation, but that seemed like a waste. She'd most likely only add logs to the fire by leaving the class before he got a chance to speak with her. Plus, using Sothis's power for something so trivial seemed careless and juvenile. Then again, she'd never had anyone stare at her like he was before. Forget bending her ear, he was picking her apart without a word! Though he stood far enough that she could slip past him, she still felt rooted to the spot. Much like in the canyon, it was as if he was daring her to move but somehow there was more intensity.

She exhaled slowly and shrugged stiffly. The truth always hurt less anyway. "I just. Didn't know what to say."

"About?"

"Everything?"

"You mean about the bandit?"

She sighed and nodded slowly.

"What about before the battle? You seemed fine but then you broke out into a cold sweat."

Images of the chaotic mess that she had prevented assaulted her again. "I um…" She tore her eyes away from his and settled them at his feet. For a few breath she counted the scuffs and creases in his boots. Then in a whisper she said. "I had a vision…"

" _Really?_ Is that how you knew we'd be ambushed?"

She winced, Of course he'd catch that. "Yes…"

"Interesting. Has that happened before?"

She bit her lip and crossed her arms. She couldn't tell if he was taking her seriously. "Not really."

"Hmm. What about the canyon? You were looking around pretty intensely when we got there. Or was that because of what you saw?"

"Uh. It actually seemed familiar to me."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been there before?"

"No."

"Hmm...maybe it has something to do with a past life?"

"I'm not sure." She tensed up more the longer this went on, he was asking her so many heavy questions in rapid fire she was starting to find it hard to think."

"If you've never been there before it couldn't have been a childhood memory…"

She shrugged. "Maybe I forgot?"

" Do you remember what you saw in the vision?"

"...No."

"Well, if you don't remember. I guess there's nothing else to say about it… You know, I'm actually pretty interested in the place myself."

She looked back up at him curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's called _The Red Canyon_ , but nothing there was actually red."

"So… You were looking for books about it in the library?"

He winked and snapped his fingers. "Bingo!"

She blinked and laughed slightly, shaking her head. It certainly amazed her how easily he seemed to be able to alter the tension in a room. One minute her pulse was screaming in her ears and quite literally with a snap of his fingers she felt the room's atmosphere shift and her muscles relax. "Were you successful?"

He shook his head. "I didn't find anything worth reporting."

"I see." Now that she was no longer glued to the floor she moved over to her desk to collect her papers.

"Maaybe you could help me look later today?"

"Sur-oh." She sighed. She forgot she'd already told Sylvain he could take his test at the end of the day. "I actually got to give Sylvain his test later today."

His brows rose. "Huh? Oh. Right. What's with that anyway?"

"What?"

"Him wanting to join our class."

"Oh I don't know. He thinks I'd be able to help him learn better."

"Uh huh."

"What? You doubt my ability?" She crossed her arms, not really offended but she wanted to know why she detected disbelief.

He laughed and started walking backwards toward the door. His words were quick and bunched together. "Oh no, ofcoursenot. Anyway. I gottagetgoin'." He grabbed his books and gave her a salute. "See ya Teach."

Balaiya sighed and stood there for a few moments after he left. When she had gotten her bearings, she left the class herself.

The rest of the day had passed on quickly much to her relief and when it came time for Sylvain to take his test he'd finished it quickly and without hassle. Something that surprised her. Apparently he wasn't all talk. When she finally closed the classroom's double doors for the night she was joined by her brother. The first question that left his mouth would have surprised her if it had been anything else.

"Why'd you let Sylvain join your class?"

She sighed and pushed the keys in her pocket. "Why not?"

"..."

"He seemed pretty serious and I don't mind the extra work."

"I wish you wouldn't h-"

She cut him off. "Why? Going to tell me to watch my back Byleth?" She felt irritation gnawing at her. Why were her father and brother so invested in her safety specifically **off** the battlefield?

"No I-"

She held her hand up. "Please, don't. I know what you were going to say." She started walking away.

She heard him sigh and follow her.

"Bala, why don't you join father and I on our next off day in the training field?"

She still felt the irritation burning her lungs. "So I can watch?" She snapped.

"No."

"I'll have to think about it."

He sighed again. "Okay, have a good evening Bala."

She glanced over at him and crossed her arms. "Good night."

He nodded and left.

She waited until he was gone before making her way to the greenhouse. She wanted to check on her flowers, it had been awhile since she'd been able to tend to them. Besides the peaceful atmosphere always served as a good way for her to relax.

When she walked in the greenhouse she spotted someone she only saw a few times a week, sometimes even less than that since she always skipped her class. Carefully she walked over to the skittish girl, taking note of the flower she was drawing. Balaiya waited until she had put the pencil down to speak in case she got scared. She didn't want to be the reason her drawing got messed up.

"Bernadetta?"

"Eep! Wh- oh! Professor! Is this your spot? I'm so sorry!" Bernadetta slapped her book shut and moved to stand.

Balaiya held her hand day out and shook her head. "No, wait. Your not in my spot. It's okay. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh! I see. I'm sorry Professor!"

Balaiya held her finger to her lips. "Shh, if you keep shouting people will find my hiding spot."

The girls eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry." she whispered. "You...um… you hide here too? I mean! Um…"

Balaiya sat beside her but left a comfortable distance between them. "I often come here when I feel overwhelmed." She sighed. "Sometimes being around so many people can be a bit much."

"I know what you mean." Bernadetta said with a sigh. She bit her lip. "I didn't know you felt like that Professor…"

"Oh please don't tell anyone. I don't want students to look down on me."

Bernadetta gasped. "Oh I won't. I um...I feel the same. I'm always so nervous around people."

"It's okay to feel nervous. Many of us do actually. Another one of my students often. Feels similar to you." Balaiya said thinking of Marianne. "If you like, I can introduce you two. Maybe you'd enjoy each other's company? You don't have to if you're not comfortable, but it might be nice having a friend."

Bernadetta nodded slowly, her feet kicking out in front of her. "I'll um...think about it Professor."

Balaiya nodded. "That's all I ask." She glanced down at her notebook. "Were you drawing earlier?"

"Oh I uh...maybe."

"I'd love to see it. If you want of course."

Bernadetta chewed her lip for awhile then slowly opened her notebook up.

Inside was a fairly good sketch of the flowers in Balaiya's plot. She felt a smile form on her lips when she realized it.

"That's beautiful Bernadetta. I really like it."

She smiled and looked up at her timidly. "R-Really?"

"Yes, I'm honored that you chose my flowers to draw."

"These are yours?"

Balaiya nodded. "Yup, and thanks to you they'll be remembered forever."

Bernadetta looked down and tore the page from her book. "You can have it Professor. I really want you to have it."

"Oh, are you sure?"

She nodded so urgently her hair bounced around.

"Alright. I'll hang it on my wall in my room then."

"Oh, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for skipping your class so much… I'll make sure I go to them from now on!"

"I'd appreciate that Bernadetta. Oh but if you ever feel like you can't make it. Could you at least tell me beforehand?"

"I will."

Balaiya placed her hand on the girls shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Thank you."


	9. The Strength of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family sparring match seen through Byleth's eyes, and more interactions with some Blue Lions.

Byleth was up as usual before the sun when it came time for his next off day. He had considered knocking on his sister's door to see if she wanted to join him for their training session. However, considering the sour mood she had been in since he'd asked her about it, he decided against it. He hated knowing he'd been part of the reason there was now a rift between them, even though it was small he definitely hoped it wouldn't get bigger. She hadn't even spoken to him yesterday, though she did at least acknowledge his presence with a brief nod.

He also noticed she seemed to have a new tail, and he wasn't sure he liked the change. Sylvain had materialized beside her nearly every time he saw his sister. Walking out of class, in the dining hall, in the market. It was aggravating to say the least. Every time he caught sight of them together he said nothing since the redhead had maintained a respectable distance, when he was around at least. Though he _did_ have to admit he did like the idea of seeing him a few times less every week, knowing Sylvain now had more excuses to breath down his sister's neck had diminished that feeling. He had a feeling the more he cautioned his sister about being careful around guys the further he'd push her away. It wasn't like this was her first time around so many in the first place. Though she was never the _only_ female in their mercenary troop, the other women were usually old enough to be their mothers. Which left her as the only young female in the group, and while their father had made it strictly clear none were to even look at his daughter the wrong way, that didn't stop a few brave souls from trying.

She'd almost always put them in their place way before he or their father got there anyway. But this was the first time they were around so many nobles. Unlike the grizzled men they had grown up around, nobles were of course not as brazen or bold. They were sneakier with their advances and more calculated, most of the time at least.

He figured it would be best to talk to his father about this. The main reason he kept warning his sister about things was at his request.

When he walked into the training field they had selected his father was already there.

"Good morning Leth." He looked around briefly. "Is Bala not joining us?"

Byleth shrugged a shoulder and grabbed an iron sword from a rack. "I told her we'd be meeting today." He sliced the air a few times with the weapon, his face set into a solid mask. What were the consequences of the three of them just _leaving_? Would those in the church really hunt them down? They could leave Fódlan if necessary, surely once they crossed any of the borders they would give up searching for them. Did his father's fear of Rhea truly run that deep? Enough to keep them rooted to the spot? Or was there something else at play, something their father didn't trust either of them with? What did his father mean by _forced into the knights_ in the first place?

Byleth frowned and swung his sword swiftly at his father. The force of which their blades met enough to send sparks through the air.

The look of surprise that flitted across Jeralt's face had only lasted a second before he returned the strike full force.

Byleth stumbled back on impact, it had definitely been a long time since he spared with his father. Granted Dimitri had fantastic strength of his own, but his movements were practically sloppy when compared with the deadly precision that was Jeralt in combat. Perhaps if Dimitri got some extra lessons from him…

"You're getting rusty Leth." Jeralt stated and swung again.

Byleth could do little but duck as the sharpened blade whized over his head. Rusty seemed like an understatement with how rough his movements felt. He was distracted and out of practice. His thoughts were swarming too heavily around his head, the monastery, his father's secrecy, his sister's distancing, the realization that he didn't really know anything, his own unexplainable need to help his students improve. He was exhausted and overwhelmed all at once, stressed and tired, perhaps even angry. At what, or who, was another thing. Himself perhaps? His own inability to adapt properly? He grit his teeth and went for another swing at his father, but he was disarmed quite easily.

Jeralt grabbed him by the wrist and swung him across the field. "What's got you so distracted?"

Byleth hit the ground roughly, the air getting knocked from his lungs. He grit his teeth as he jumped to his feet, "Father, could you give some extra lessons to one of my students?" He asked breathlessly.

Jeralt looked just as surprised as Byleth felt. Of all things to ask, that had been the first thing out of his mouth.

"That's what's gotten you distracted? You're thinking about your students?" Jeralt asked clearly confused.

"...No. Yes?" Byleth sighed and picked up his sword and pointed it at him again. "I'm not sure I c-" Without any warning he was hitting the ground again, face first.

"Oo, you should pay more attention to your surroundings Byleth."

Byleth groaned and stood back up, his head had begun pounding heavily.

"Bala!" Jeralt called. "You decided to join us?"

Byleth took note how his sister only briefly nodded before charging him again. He dodged her next strike but the follow up came too quickly and he caught the blunt side of her sword in the ribs.

He ignored the pain and grabbed her arm as she retreated, twisting the weapon from her grasp. In a swift movement he turned and kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her a few feet away. She landed on her hands and knees, dry heaving for a few moments.

"Guys? C'mon did you two have an argument?" Jeralt called out, his voice exasperated.

Balaiya rolled to her feet and backflipped away from his next attack. Throwing a rock at his head midair.

He managed to dodge it but now it went straight for their father. Jeralt caught the offending object and tossed it to the side.

" _Guys_."

Byleth hardly registered his father's raised voice with how focused he was watching his sister's movements. It had been a long time since they had trained together, and even longer still since they actually fought one another.

Weapon in hand again Balaiya narrowly missed cutting his cheek, the blade whistled by dangerously, her lips set in a thin line, one that reflected his own.

"What's gotten into you Bala?" He caught her foot before it connected with his face and swung her around, throwing her into a weapon rack. Though he hadn't meant to put so much force behind his swing, he was irritated. And if showed.

Some of the wooden weapons shattered, others clanged about the floor. She grabbed one of the many iron swords and bolted forward again. " _Nothing_ , Just trying to remind you not to… " She ducked one of his strikes. "… forget what I'm capable of." She finished through grit teeth. She swung her leg up and her heel connected with his jaw.

Byleth felt warmth and iron flood his mouth and he spit out blood. At the moment he wasn't sure if he lost a tooth or bit his tongue, but his jaw was throbbing like it had its own heart.

"I have no-" A sudden intense pressure smacked the side of his head and his vision momentarily went black.

"I'm trying to speak to you two!" Rang their father's voice, entirely displeased. It wasn't until a few seconds later did Byleth process Jeralt had slammed his and Balaiya's heads together, and then he proceeded to toss the two of them into a dizzy heap on the floor. "I tried to speak four times and you guys kept tearing at each other. What is going on? I know how it looks when you two fight enemies and that's what this looked like. You two are supposed to be a team. What the hell is this?"

Byleth rolled to the side, his eyes shut tight, his heart was pounding in his ears. He briefly wondered if his skull was cracked. His father tended to lose composure when angry, which meant losing control of his strength. He tried opening his eyes but could see nothing but blur, he tossed his arm across his eyes to try and shut out the light. By now he realized his father was speaking again but no matter how hard he tried to focus on his words he could make out none. He felt someone grab the back of his collar, that someone most likely his father and yank him roughly to his feet.

"Whatever petty argument you have you better sort it out now."

His vision returned in time to see the cold look dripping out of Balaiya's eyes. "I'm sorry Father." She said plainly. "It won't happen again." She rubbed her bruised cheek and turned away from them.

"Balaiya, get back here." Jeralt said sternly.

Her body visibly tensed and she turned back around.

"What was that?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Byleth glanced at his sister warily, playing coy was not something Balaiya would usually do. Especially toward their father.

Jeralt turned back to Byleth with his arms crossed.

If their father expected an answer from him he wasn't going to get one either and he simply shrugged.

"Father, I have a seminar to teach." Balaiya said, attempting to sidestep them.

Jeralt moved in front of her. "Well, seeing as how both of you want to behave like children… I'm going to treat you as such. If you want to leave this field, you're going to have to get through me."

Byleth couldn't help but notice how serious their father was. As young children he had often forced them to fight each other until they lost steam. He always told them that they needed to get it all out and not let it carry on to the next day, if they did… well. The two of them never liked it when Jeralt had to punish them. When they got a little older, they went from fighting each other, to defending each other. _That_ was the punishment. When they had entered their first real fight Byleth had discovered he had a strong instinct to protect his sister. He would rather himself get punished or hurt in her stead. And judging by the amount of times she had saved his own life in the nick of time she functioned the same. As a result, they began to fight as one unit, nearly always back to back, and always side by side. Until recently that is.

Much like he was gearing up to do now, Jeralt would fight them until they managed to disarm him or knock him off his feet. An achievement they soon discovered they could only do together, even when he was holding back. So the two of them would get knocked down again and again until they could come to terms to work together. That hadn't happened in such a very long time. Now here they were, supposably adults going through that same punishment.

Strange how things worked.

Not even a second went by and Byleth was already moving to block a strike aimed for Balaiya. An automatic movement akin to the changing seasons. Since he had no weapon in hand, he reached for the dagger at his belt. The first real weapon Jeralt had gifted the pair. The blade was just as rich in color as the scabbard that housed it, a sleek blade that reflected an array of blues and purples as it caught the light of the rising sun and the force of Jeralt's blade.

The impact nearly brought Byleth to his knees, and it became clear to him then that Jeralt was not holding back.

He felt his muscles strain as he turned to kick his father in an attempt to either knock him off balance or put distance between them. The extra foot that slammed against Jeralt's guard should not have surprised him as much as it did, nethertheless Byleth was still surprised to see Balaiya had moved in swiftly to assist him.

Their combined effort was enough to give them decent space for them to catch their bearings.

The best weapons that they kept in the training field were made of steel, and though he'd seen his father cut through much stronger material like it was water, it was going to have to do. Byleth snatched a sword from the weapon rack and tossed it toward his sister, she caught it easily and moved to his side. He grabbed one for himself and turned towards their father's waiting form. A familiar sense of calm washed over him, now that at least for right now he and his sister were on the same page.

Byleth lunged forward, the blade aimed for his father's midsection, at his side Balaiya twisted her blade to cut around their father's defense.

Jeralt caught them both off guard by moving _into_ their strike. Using both his lance and the guard on his arm he deflected their attacks and swung the lance around toward their chests.

Balaiya ducked swiftly, falling into a split. Byleth wasn't as quick and just barely blocked the pole with the guard on his forearm. He grit his teeth as the force shocked down his body. Though his stance was solid he was not unmoving and he felt the force of the impact slide his body a inches away.

A second later Balaiya had spun her legs around and kicked at their father's legs to try and knock him down.

Jeralt stumbled back but not far enough to lose complete balance. His lance was swung around again, this time to keep the twins at bay so he could regain his defense.

Besting the Blade Breaker was never an easy feat, Jeralt always seemed to be two steps ahead of them whenever they tried any sort of sneak attack or trick. He had made use of his name as countless weapons lay strewn about the field in various states of disrepair, but the cut was always clean and precise. Jeralt had taught them to use all of their body strength when fighting, not just that which was provided by their arms. Incidentally it was because of this training that allowed the two of them to finally knock him off his feet. It must have been well into the afternoon with how hot the sun was beating down on them, Byleth hadn't even registered they had an audience until _after_ he'd caught his father's lance when his sister had kicked into the air as she tackled him to the ground.

The steel of the lance had reflected the light as if announcing their victory, and as he spun the weapon and set the head against the dirt a startlingly loud cheer had erupted from their onlookers.

"That was absolutely amazing Professor Byleth!" Dimitri exclaimed happily. "Your performance far outshined what we witnessed in Remire!"

Byleth walked over and helped his sister stand then offered the same assistance to his father. "When did you guys get here?" Byleth asked.

"We actually gathered here because Caspar noticed you three."

"Yeah! When I got here Felix was standing off to the side watching! And he wasn't even going to tell any of us!" Caspar shouted.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Why would I want any of you to disrupt me?"

A sudden head of orange hair quickly brushed passed Byleth. "I can't believe you lost Captain Jeralt!" Leonie yelled.

Byleth shook his head, he would have to figure out why that girl was so obsessed with his father. ' _Maybe Bala would know, I'd have to ask her later.'_

"Captain Jeralt! You were going easy on them right?" She exclaimed loudly, her fist clenched tightly.

Byleth sighed and moved over to help his sister clean up the broken weapons from the field. The two worked in silence while their father was surrounded with their students. When they had finished she smiled slightly.

"Thank you Leth…" She bit her lip but winced when she disturbed a cut on the skin. "I'm sorry for acting so childishly." She laughed softly, her head shaking. "You should have heard Sothis. She was not amused. She kept scolding me. I acknowledge I may have overreacted…"

Byleth rose his eyebrows and she sighed and continued.

"Okay, I _did_ overreact…"

"No it's alright. I didn't help the situation by hitting you back the way I did." He shrugged. "Looks like we both have a lot to learn still."

"Like, to trust each other more?" She offered with a tilt of her head.

He nodded. "Yeah, and not let anyone here mess up our bond."

She smiled and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "You jealous I get more attention?"

Byleth winced when she touched the sore spot on his ribs "Ah-"

"Oh I'm sorry!" She smiled wryly. "Look at us, we look like we're six again."

He smiled back. "Yeah, all banged up and we got no one to blame but ourselves." He sighed and held his hand up to her. After a moment she smiled slightly and punched his palm with her fist. A little gesture they've done since childhood ever since a particular time he had meant to give her a high five and she mistakenly gave him a fist bump. He'd been so confused by it but she simply giggled and skipped away.

"Alright you two." Jeralt said walking over to them. He lowered his voice so their audience couldn't hear. "Remember not to let petty arguments get in the way of what's most important." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Yes Father." They answered in unison.

"Alright then!" He gave Balaiya a few gentle pats on her back but Byleth got loud claps between his shoulder blades.

Byleth adjusted his footing so his father wouldn't send him flying across the training field.

Jerlat laughed and took a step back. "I have some things to do today. We should try and meet up at least once a week. Next time, we'll _actually_ train." He gave them a stern look and turned to leave but stopped in front of Dimitri. "Come see me in my office later, boy. I have to speak to you."

Dimitri's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes sir!" He called after Jeralt's retreating form. Once he was gone he turned to Byleth. "Did I do something?"

Byleth shook his head. "No, you have no need to worry." He glanced at where Leonie stood a few feet away. "Trust me." He was definitely being stingy with his father's extra time. If anyone was going to get extra tutoring from The Blade Breaker? He wanted it to be his student.

"Of course Professor." Dimitri said confidently.

As everyone began filing out of the training field Byleth motioned for Dimitri to follow him. Safely out of earshot he cleared his throat and turned to the blonde.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to sign you up for an extra class. It's once a week. If all goes well at least."

"Oh, no I don't mind. Does it have something to do with Sir Jeralt?"

Byleth nodded. "Yeah. I've actually asked him to tutor you." The pair stopped by the fishing dock and Byleth took his rod and bait from the fish keeper. "Like I'm sure you've seen today. There is a reason Father is known as _The Blade Breaker._ Though I've only recently been aware of the title. It's about more than just strength though." He held out the line and some bait to Dimitri. "Could you hook this for me?"

Unease instantly filled Dimitri's face but he compiled without complaint, a determined look settled in his eyes as he gingerly grasped the thin materials.

Byleth watched him carefully tie the line to the hook and he even gave it a slight tug to check the knot. When Dimitri finished he smiled to himself and held the hook out.

"There you go Professor."

Byleth took it and inspected it carefully. "Well done Dimitri, thank you." He sat down on the dock and cast the line out into the water.

"Oh, your welcome Professor."

Byleth turned to Dimitri and gestured for him to take the rod.

"Oh, okay." He hesitated for a moment before taking the rod and sitting down on the dock beside him. "Uh, Professor?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind, I have a favor I'd like to ask of you."

"What the favor?"

"It's in regard to sword training. Not for myself, but... Well... To be honest, I've been teaching swordsmanship to the orphans at the monastery for a while now."

Byleth turned to him in surprise. Of all the things he could have asked him, helping orphans wasn't even on the list of activities he expected Dimitri to mention. And he stated exactly that. "That's very unexpected."

Dimitri laughed slightly, "I must agree. Frankly, I'm not great with children."

"That's news to me too." A gentle wind blew past them, carrying with it a faint smell of fish. Not exactly pleasant but not unpleasant either. Byleth cared more for the calming effect it had on him, stirring up memories of his childhood. A surprisingly carefree one, where his biggest worries were not getting caught sneaking sweets from his father's bags. And trying to get his sister out of trouble before their father caught them.

"How did that come to be?"

He tugged experimentally on the fishing rod. "Some of them saw me sparring with the knights one day. They started pestering me to teach them. They were so earnest... I couldn't help but oblige. There's much I wish to show them, but due to my own studies and training, I'm afraid my time is rather limited. Which brings me to my favor. Your swordsmanship is unmatched. I hate to ask this of you, but... Would you consider lending me a hand?"

Byleth frowned slightly and flicked a bug off his knee. "I'm not all that great with children either you know."

"We are in the same boat then?" He shook his head. "I know I probably shouldn't have agreed but I just couldn't help it."

Byleth sighed. What Dimitri spoke of was exactly the predicament he was in now. How ironic. Just this morning he was fretting over his own ability to teach. While at the same time battling with the need to help them, especially Dimitri. And now here he was telling him he was worried over the same thing! Byleth thought for a moment, he _had_ just signed Dimitri up for more training without asking him. It was only fair that he helped him out right? Still, he was unsure he'd be the best choice.

"Have you asked my sister to help you yet? I'm sure she'd be a better help than I could. Besides, she _is_ your sword instructor."

Dimitri slouched forward. "I was afraid you'd say that." He smiled but Byleth could tell it was forced. "I can ask her."

"...I'll tell you what. If you can convince her to go. I'll go too. All you have to do is ask her anyway. I doubt she'd say no to you. _Me?_ It might be harder for me to convince her right now. On the off chance that she _does_ refuse you for some reason… I suppose I can still come with you."

That seemed to be enough to brighten his mood. "Oh thank you so much Professor!"

"Yeah, you leave me no choice anyway." Though his voice was plain he flicked a few water drops in his direction to lighten his delivery.

Dimitri chuckled quietly, surprise filling his face when the fishing line began to tug aggressively. "Oh, Professor! Looks like I got one."

Byleth gestured to the pole. "Reel it in then. If you catch it, I'll let you keep it."

Byleth watched in amused silence when Dimitri nodded sternly and jumped to his feet. His following battle with the pole and his obvious effort _not_ to snap it in half was slightly entertaining.

Evidently Dimitri won and reeled in a rather large Platinum fish. It's scales were a brilliant silver much like the silver adorning his uniform.

"Nice catch Dimitri." Byleth said, impressed. For a moment he actually thought the fish would get away.

"Haha, thanks Professor." He scratched the back of his head and placed the fish in a basket. He stood for a moment looking down at the water, the comforting sound of the waterfall filling in the empty space. "I wanted to thank you, truly."

Byleth stared at him. "For the fish?"

Dimitri shook his head. "No, though I am grateful for that as well. I am amazed at my luck with such a catch! But I mean for agreeing to help me. I am in your debt. And I always repay my debts, I'll have you know. All of these children lost their families and homes to war or illness. This may sound a bit arrogant, but...I feel it's my responsibility to help them."

"Why is that?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, after a moment he continued. "I lost my parents without warning too. In that way, we're the same. In Duscur, I lost my father, stepmother, and closest friends. I didn't have many allies at the castle after that. In truth, I had only Dedue for companionship."

"Have you no other family? Or anyone else you can trust?"

"I'm afraid not, my birth mother fell ill and died shortly after I was born. And my uncle… suffice to say we don't get along. I once had people I could confide in. Family, friends, instructors, even royal soldiers. But they were all taken away four years ago."

Byleth frowned, he'd heard briefly about the tragedy of Duscur. To see Dimitri recall it now? It set a heavy weight on his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to apologize Professor Byleth." His eyes widened slightly. "Ah, but there were those outside the castle walls I was close to. Such as Rodrigue!"

"Who is that?"

"Heh, pardon my rudeness. I meant Lord Rodrigue."

Byleth shook his head slowly to indicate to him that even with the added title, he still did not know who he spoke of.

Amusement filled Dimitri's eyes and he shrugged. "He is my father's old companion, and the father of Felix. On the occasions he would visit the capital, he'd take me out hunting or on long horse rides. While Dedue is like a brother to me, Rodrigue is like a second father. It might sound ridiculous, but… he's the kind of man I hope to become one day. Someone who helps others… someone who can reach out and save a lost soul. Oh… Please accept my apologies for boring you with my life story. In any case, don't forget your promise, Professor. I'm counting on you."

Byleth stood and cleaned up the space before gesturing for Dimitri to follow him. He nodded and grabbed the basket with the Platinum fish in it and followed after him. It certainly intrigued him to hear that Dimitri thought so highly of this Rodrigue, when said man's son seemed to not want much to do with the Prince. He would have to figure out what the story was behind that one.

"I'm not bored of learning more about you." His sisters words echoed in his head. ' _Teachers are supposed to show an active interest in their students.'_ He sighed, she sure did catch on quicker than he did. He wondered briefly where she got that. Seteth perhaps? "I'm glad that you have decided to share your story with me. If you ever want to share more I am always free to listen. Even if that's all I can do."

"Thank you so much Professor! That means a lot to me..." He trailed off and Byleth studied him carefully.

' _Someone who helps others, who can reach out and save a lost soul, huh? I wonder, did you once feel like a lost soul Dimitri? Did this Rodrigue you speak so highly of truly guide you away from whatever darkness you were in? Or did he simply push the shadows back?...Would I be enough to help you if those demons ever return? Would I even know what to do?...'_

"Oh hello your Princeliness! Professor! how are you this afternoon?"

Claude's cheery voice shook Byleth out of his thoughts and he regarded the noble silently. He hadn't actually spoken to him since his not so pleasant conversation at the end of last moon.

"Hello Claude, didn't I ask you not to address me as such?" Dimitri sighed.

"Would you prefer Your Highestness?" Claude asked with a smirk.

"That's worse!" Dimitri muttered exasperated. "How about if I start calling you Your Dukeliness?"

Claude laughed out and grinned. "Oh, I'm not sure If I like the sound of that...Perhaps if you added an extra _ness_?"

Dimitri frowned. "Claude!"

"Alright, alright."

Byleth frowned, there was something moving on Claude's head, and by the looks of it, it was definitely breathing. "Claude. What is on your head?"

Claude tilted his head and reached up to inspect his head. "Oh!" He laughed and untangled a tiny black ball of fur from his hair. "This is Shai. I saw her sitting by the library in a corner. I stopped to pet her and she yelled at me!"

"Shay?" Dimitri asked with a tilt of his head.

"Suuure." Claude said slowly. "We'll go with that."

Byleth stared at the tiny black cat then at Claude. "Yelled at you?" Whatever that meant, it had to be a metaphor for something.

He nodded and pet the tiny thing with his index finger. "Yup, she let out the tiniest, angriest sound. Probably asking me why I never saw her sitting there before!" He held his hand out closer to Dimitri. "Wanna hold her?"

Dimitri took a few steps back, shaking his head quickly. "No thank you Claude, I'd rather not."

"Aw what?" Claude changed his voice to a rather annoying tone. "Does the whittle bitty floof scare you Dimitwee?"

"No! I just don't want to hurt her!" Dimitri protested defensively.

Claude withdrew his hand with a dramatic sigh and placed the kitten back on his head. "Your loss then. As for me, I couldn't just let her stay there all by herself. Who knows how many people passed her without them realizing she was calling out for help?"

"When she's older I'd love to pet her." Dimitri said, his eyes trained on the way the small creature kneaded Claude's head.

"Doesn't that hurt Claude?" Byleth asked, eyebrow raised.

Claude grinned widely and winked. "Immensely."

"Then why allow her to do that?" Dimitri questioned.

He shrugged. "Eh, I've felt worse things. Besides. She's so happy, how could I deny her?"

"Hm, your a strange one." Byleth said plainly. If Claude was serious about the cat, and _not_ using her for some sort of scheme. Then he'd say he was surprised he had a soft spot for animals. He certainly didn't come off as someone that did.

"I get that a lot." He shrugged "The status quo is overdone and boring. What's wrong with a little spice in life, hm?" Claude grinned again and reached up to his head to pet the kitten. To everyone else it definitely looked like he was just petting his own head. "By the way, I saw the two of you fighting in the field." He smirked. "She put a doozy on ya jaw there huh?"

Byleth rubbed his jaw, the bruise that was surely there stung sharply. "Well… we were training."

Something in the Golden Deer leader's eyes shone with a sort of mirth, as if he knew something no one else did. "Ah, of course."

Dimitri nodded beside him. "Yes, it was quite spectacular indeed. I'd hate to know what I'd be like if they fought each other for real."

"Well, I'm going to grab something to eat now so-"

"Ooh, mind if I join you Professor?" Claude asked.

"Oh, well I was actually g-"

He cut him off. "Great!" He hooked his arm around Dimitri's and reached for Byleth's arm as well.

Byleth slipped his arm away before Claude could grab him, which only made the latter smirk.

"You're a slippery one too huh?"

Byleth frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.~"

"Claude! Let go of my arm!" Dimitri said with a frown.

"No thanks!" He snickered and tugged him towards the dining hall.

Byleth sighed and flowed the duo. He wondered to himself why Dimitri didn't just pull his arm free. Did he not even consider that he could easily shake the Golden Deer leader off? As he watched the two of them he also wondered why there wasn't a special room for the teachers to eat by themselves. Dealing with such lively people day in and day out got rather tiring. Especially when even on his off day he couldn't really get away from them. Taking his meal to his room was always an option, though nearly every time he attempted it he always got trapped talking to someone.

While Byleth was doing his best to avoid any unnecessary conversation, a girl with light green hair walked over to their table. She stopped beside Claude and cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon Professor! I have a message for you."

Byleth turned to the girl and eyed her uniform. He'd never seen her in any of his classes, could she just not be taking any he taught? He didn't think she was in the Black Eagles either. "Are you a new student?"

"Oh! Right I don't think we've ever officially met. My name is Flayn! I am Seteth's little sister. I call you Professor, but I am not actually a student." She smiled and curtsied. "It's nice to meet you! Unfortunately I am n-AHH!" She practically squealed and started inspecting the now frightened kitten on Claude's head.

"Whoa there!" Claude removed the kitten and held it close to his chest. "You've scared her."

"Oh gracious! I'm so sorry. She's just so adorable! Oh may I please pet her? What's her name?"

"Be gentle, her name is uh, Shay." Claude held the kitten out to Flayn and she pet the small creature with such a look of determination one would think she was trying to learn something.

Byleth sighed and cleared his throat.

Flayn gasped and turned to him. "Oh right! I was sent to ask that you go see Lady Rhea first thing tomorrow morning. There is something she and my brother would like to speak to you about."

Byleth nodded. "Alright, did they tell you what it was about?"

"No, I'm sorry Professor." She frowned.

"It's okay."

"Oooh, I bet it's for another mission." Claude said with a grin. "Oh, that reminds me. I've got some things to do." He stood and lazily waved at everyone. "See you around, oh and Shay says it was nice to meet you Flayn."

Flayn giggled and waved back. "Yes! It was very nice indeed."

Byleth stood next, "Have a good night everyone. I won't be seeing you later, I have lesson plans to go over."

Dimitri nodded. "Goodnight Professor."

"Yes good night Professor." Flayn added with a smile.

* * *

.

Unusually, when Byleth walked in the audience chamber the next morning his sister was already there. She was standing beside Rhea and the two were speaking quietly together. When the two women noticed his presence they quieted and turned toward him. Balaiya moved to his side and she smiled slightly.

"Morning Leth."

"Morning Bala." Byleth observed his sister silently, strangely enough, the injuries she sustained from their childish run in were still present on her face. Much like they were for him.

Professor Hanneman walked in a few minutes later and Rhea turned to them with a stern look.

"I thank the three of you for coming in so early. Unfortunately I have to inform you of your next mission." Rhea said, a hardness in her voice.

Seteth appeared beside her continued from where she had left off. "We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Serios."

' _Who's Lord Lonato?'_ Byleth wondered to himself.

"Who is that?" Balaiya asked at his side.

Byleth wasn't surprised by the coincidence, things like that happened often.

Rhea didn't seem to mind that they were clueless on the matter and gave her explanation with a slight smile. "Lord Lonato is a minor Lord of the Kingdom." Her face fell as she continued. "He has been showing hostility towards the church for some time now."

"A vanguard unit from the Knights of Seiros is already on its way to his stronghold, Castle Gaspard." Seteth said. He crossed his arms with a frown. "Lord Lonato's army is nothing compared to the knights. It is quite possible the rebellion has already been suppressed. However I need the three of you to please gather as much intell as you can on what others around here think of the western church. Considering your different social groups it would be easier to get a wide variety of information with all three of you searching for info."

Rhea spoke up again, her eyes focused on Balaiya this time. "I would like to send your class Professor Balaiya, with the knights' rear guard to deal with the aftermath. To clean up and assist any townsfolk that may be in need. I of course did consider the possibility of sending the other two houses but considering how they both have some ties to the people in the Kingdom." She sighed. "I would rather not take that risk. We will have to decide on a later date if the new addition to your class, Sylvain, can join you on this mission. He _is_ of the Kingdom after all."

Balaiya nodded once but made no comment.

Seteth stepped forward and handed each of them a folder with paperwork. "The other two classes are assigned to go with a smaller group of knights and check in on towns close to the border. War zones are unpredictable. We do not expect you will have cause to battle, but be prepared for the worst. There is always a possibility that Lord Lonato sent an army ahead of his main force."

A woman in knights armor with blonde hair walked over to their group. "Excuse me. You sent for me Lady Rhea?" Behind her two other figures joined, a thin woman with dark hair and a guy who Byleth recognized to be Alois.

Rhea turned to them and welcomed the trio with a short nod. "This here is Catherine." She turned to Balaiya and smiled. "Catherine is one of our bravest knights, and that is no small feat. She will be leading the knights who will be accompanying you." She gestured to the other woman. "This is Shamir, she will be going with your group Professor Hanneman."

"Ah yes, I believe we've met before!" Hanneman said eagerly.

Shamir didn't seem as enthusiastic and just nodded.

"And of course, you have already met Alois here." Rhea said, her attention now on Byleth.

"Yes! I look forward to working with Captain Jetlat's kin!" He yelled enthusiastically.

Byleth nodded once in acknowledgment. Much like Shamir had.

Rhea smiled again and gestured to the trio. " Only an exceptional few have what it takes to join the Knights of Serios, know that you will be in good hands." Her toned grew sharper and her face tightened. "Your missions should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church."

They were dismissed and Byleth followed his sister in silence until they got outside. "What do you think about the mission Bala?" He asked her once he was sure there was no one around to listen.

"I'm not sure. It is troublesome that we have to take students into a situation like this but…" She shrugged. "Do not forget Leth, this place is a war academy. Why else would we be offering classes in weapon mastery and the like? We just have the unfortunate timing of being here while there is unrest from within. Sooner or later, the students are going to have to face the disaster that a battlefield truly is. I find it comforting that at the very least you and I can be there to guide them."

Byleth blinked at her a few times, he hadn't expected something like that to come from her. While he never looked down on his sister's intelligence, quite the opposite really. He was still surprised that something so logical came from her. She was right, the Officers Academy was a school to teach the youth of Fódlan how to fight in times of war. Hopefully this was nothing but a failed power struggle that would burn itself out. If it didn't and those flames spread, could he also say that at the very least he was there to guide his students as well? How far would _he_ go for their safety?

"I guess…"

"Are you going to tell your students about the details for the mission?"

"I don't know. I was going to wait."

She frowned at him. "Why?"

"Well, they are from the Kingdom."

"I think they deserve to know. Chances are they already know or have heard whispers. Even the knights can't keep everything a secret. They'll find out eventually."

"I guess you're right." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm just concerned about what Ashe will say. Lonato is his father after all. I guess there's always a chance he knows already."

"If he doesn't know. It'd be worse if he found out you knew and didn't tell him."

Byleth sighed. "You're right."

The pair stopped by the classrooms and he gave her a brief wave. "I'll see you later Bala. Have a good day."

She nodded. "You too. Make sure you tell them."

Byleth sighed and walked in the class, right before he entered all the way he noticed his sister stop by a poorly hidden Bernadette. She placed her hand on her shoulder and ushered her into the Black Eagles class.

"Morning." Byleth said as he moved to the front of the class. "Pass up your weekend homework." He counted a sheet for every student in the class, nodding to himself in approval. It wasn't every day everyone actually turned in their assignment. "First things first." He pulled up a chair to his desk and sat down. He'd been standing all morning anyway. "I have to speak to you about this months mission." He avoided making direct contact with any of the students, especially Ashe. "In a few weeks were going to be doing some check ins so to speak on certain areas close to the western church. There has been...unrest."

"Professor, what do you mean by that?" Ingrid asked.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Well. Lord Lonoto has apparently started a rebellion."

There were a few students that gasped and began whispering.

"We don't have all the details yet. But as of now we are assigned to check in on towns along the border." He glanced over at Ashe and found him staring at his lap, his hands twisting around each other. "I'll keep you all updated as much as necessary."

Byleth paused a moment to look over the class before he stood to begin his lesson for the day.

When it came time for the lunch hour he found himself staring at an add class form, given to him by Annette.

"Professor, please allow me to add your axe class!"

Byleth stared at her, more than a little confused. "Why?"

"Um! Because I think it'd be useful if I learn to use a weapon!" She started fumbling with her hands. "You know...in case I can't cast spells for some reason…"

"Hmm. We can try it out for awhile I guess." He sighed.

She gasped. "Really?!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you Professor!" She scurried off and met up with Mercedes who was waiting for her by the doors. She stopped briefly and turned back to him but shook her head and dragged Mercedes off.

 _'I wonder what else she wanted to say…'_ Byleth thought. On his way out of the classroom he spotted Edelgard and Hubert. Once she too noticed him she fell into step beside him, Hubert ever on her heels.

"Afternoon Professor." She greeted formerly. "I'm assuming you already know about Lord Lonato."

Byleth nodded. "I do." He observed the Princess carefully. Despite the troubling situation she looked anything but. "What do you make of it?"

Edelgard hardly took time to mull over her words before she responded, confident as ever. "Lord Lonato must know that his efforts are futile… yet he can't help but fight." She shook her head and clenched her fist in determination. "If _I_ were in that situation, I would do whatever it took to ensure victory. You can count on that."

Byleth considered her response for a moment, it certainly was an odd one considering how this was an event that surely affected them all to some extent. Before he could respond Hubert spoke up.

"Something about this situation doesn't feel right."

"What makes you say that?" Byleth asked him.

Hubert shook his head. "Come now Professor, do not disappoint me. Think about it. Why would a minor lord raise an army against a foe he cannot possibly hope to defeat?"

"There could be a variety of reasons for that. I've seen it before on a smaller scale." Byleth replied, thinking back on past missions the troop took on. "What matters most to people like that is motive. And what they think their actions will bring them."

"Hmm, wise words." Hubert said.

"Well, we're going to the training fields now." Edelgard stated. "Thank you for chatting Professor."

Byleth bid them farewell and snuck into the dinning hall, hoping to avoid any conversation. Efforts that ended up being for not when Linhardt approached him. Byleth did his best not to look annoyed and Linhardt either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Professor, I feel I must speak to you about Caspar's eating habits. I've never seen the like of it. He inhales entire plates of food in mere seconds."

Byleth rose an eyebrow. Linhardt must not have seen how his sister could eat if he really thought he would be bothered by Caspar's apparent enthusiasm towards food. Let alone how Raphael ate on a daily basis. Byleth sighed and glanced over to where Caspar sat shoveling food in his mouth. Though he himself couldn't care less how he ate, he could tell his classmate was at least disturbed if not concerned.

"Yeah… I guess it's a bit… dangerous. He could choke." Byleth said after a moment.

Linhardt nodded and shook his head. "More importantly it's unhealthy!"

Byleth shrugged. "I guess."

"I knew you'd understand, which is precisely why I chose to bring it up to you. Good luck with him."

Byleth walked over to Caspar and eyed him warily. It _did_ look like he could choke. "You sure seem hungry, huh?" He said after a moment of watching him.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I got so much to do today! Plus today's meal was amazing!"

"I guess there's not much else to do when you're busy…"

"See? I knew you'd see it my way!"

"Still, you should be careful. Eating like that could increase your risk of choking."

"Aw! That's what Linhardt keeps telling me."Caspar crossed his arms.

Byleth sighed and turned to get something to eat for himself. From his right his sister walked over with Sylvain in tow.

"You know Caspar, dying of asphyxiation does not make for a very heroic story." She said with a solemn look.

"Yeah, man." Sylvain added on with a grin. "You want me to win _another_ bet?"

"What?!" Caspar jumped to his feet. "Who and what did you bet on?"

Sylvain grinned and leaned closer to the shorter guy. "Well you see-"

Balaiya rolled her eyes and held her journal in Sylvain's face to block his view of Caspar. "He's joking. Don't believe his foolishness."

Caspar huffed and ran out of the hall yelling about needing to train.

Sylvain laughed and moved in line behind Balaiya, going on about something Byleth couldn't care to tune in to. He was after all more concerned about what the guys intentions were. Despite having agreed to let his sister handled herself more. That didn't mean he couldn't interrupt something that was obviously inappropriate. Though Sylvain must know when his eyes are on him because he did nothing that needed any reprimanding. And Byleth couldn't decide what annoyed him more.

"Are you going to join us Leth?" Balaiya asked once she'd stepped away from the line, food piled high on her plate.

"Yeah, come on Professor Byleth." Sylvain added. "I could tell you about this really cute girl I met. She might be your type."

Byleth frowned and shook his head. "I'll have to pass." He took his lunch to go and waved briefly to his sister before leaving the hall.

.

.

He found a quiet corner to finish his food near the stables. When he was finished he decided to go visit his father's horse. It's been such a long time since he'd seen the reliable mare, he'd nearly forgotten about her!

He saved an apple from his lunch to give to her and slipped in the stable she was kept in.

"Hey there girl." He held his hand out and allowed the mare to sniff him before he pet her muzzle affectionately. "How are you? I hope they're treating you well here." He gave her the apple and pat her again.

The mare nudged his hand softly and nipped at his hair. He smiled inwardly and ducked when she tried to nip at him again. "Don't eat my hair. That'll benefit no one." He reached for where the food was kept but found his hand bumping into a rather cold one instead. He jumped at the sudden sensation but made no outward reaction. Instead he slowly turned to the newcomer.

"Oh! Professor! I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

Byleth observed the girl before him. She was another of his sister's students whom he did not teach himself. Marianne, the quitest member of the Golden Deer. Byleth shook his head and took a step back to give her space.

"You aren't."

"Oh… I see." She eyed him from beneath her messy bangs, her hands clutched tightly together.

After a moment he resumed his task of getting food for his father's horse. He didn't know anything about the girl. She always kept to herself anyway, if she didn't want to speak to him he wouldn't pry. If she was content with silently watching him? So be it. He wasn't perturbed by her presence.

He moved over to where the grooming brushes were and Marianne have him one just as she reached for one. He took it silently, giving her a slight nod of thanks before going back over to brush his father's companion. They continued like this for awhile, he would move to the next step of care for the horse and she would be there to hand him what he needed with a practiced ease. He was nearly done when she finally spoke, and he would have missed it if the stable hadn't been so quiet.

"Does she have a name?" She asked in a whisper.

"It's Louise." Saying it out loud felt strange to him, rarely did he ever hear his father calling the mare by her full name. Usually it was Lou, or old girl. Now it sounded strangely familiar to him but he couldn't figure out why.

Marianne's soft giggle caught his attention but he kept his gaze on Lou. He realized she did better when no one looked at her.

"Is she named after Alois?"

Byleth's eyes widened and he rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "Now that you say it… I guess she is. How about that?" With all the groaning his father did over being around Alois he'd never expected he would name his horse after the man. Was that even a good thing?

"I think that's sweet." Marianne carefully inched forward and reached out to the mare. "May I?"

Byleth couldn't tell if she was asking him permission or Lou, so he just stepped back to give her space. "Do you think Alois would be offended if he found out?"

"No, I think he'd be honored… Or he should be. I know I would. Naming one of these sweet creatures after someone means that person really cares."

Lou seemed to take a liking to Marianne and greeted her happily, or rather Marianne most likely visited the mare before. Byleth thought about what she said and decided he had to agree with her. His father cared a lot about his horse, she would always get fed before anyone else in the troop. ' _She carries me and my stuff around all the time. Even the two of you have hitched a ride before. It's only fair that I feed her before anyone else.'_ He had once said.

"I suppose you're right." Byleth said.

Marianne nodded in silence.

He glanced at her and spotted a slight smile on her face as she looked up at the mare."You've been taking care of her?" He asked her.

She nodded. "She is Dorte's good friend."

He figured Dorte was another horse and simply nodded. He had a feeling if he asked for more he'd just make her nervous. In the distance the church's bell tower rang out the end of the lunch hour.

Byleth turned to her. "We should get to class now. Thank you for looking after Lou. I know my Father's thankful too. She sure loves attention, knowing you're giving her some is reassuring."

Marianne nodded but kept her head down. "O-Oh of course Professor. I um… Nevermind!" She fumbled with her hands for a moment then ran off ahead of him.

"Wait Mari-" Byleth bit the inside of his cheek as she ran off, just what had happened just now that caused her to get so flustered? He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what happened?" He asked his father's horse. The mare just neighed softly and nipped at his hair again. He sighed and patted her neck before leaving the stable himself.

The rest of the day dragged along and he found it hard to concentrate on class. He kept looking over to where Ashe sat. He had been wanting to ask him how he was doing, considering everything. However he couldn't think of a good way to bring it up. Perhaps he could ask Dimitri to approach him, but Ashe kept mostly to himself. Who's to say he'd even tell the Prince anything about his personal struggles? Would it be right if he just asked him straight out?

By the end of the day Byleth handed everyone their assignments for the week and dismissed the class. When he handed Ashe his paper he didn't let go right away. "Would you stay back for a moment? I'd like to speak to you." Byleth noticed how the younger boy tensed but agreed without complaint and patiently waited at the front of the class until everyone had left the room.

"Is everything alright Professor?" His tone was light but Byleth could tell it was forced.

Byleth observed him for a moment, he wanted to ask _him_ that question. But looking at him now, he figured so many people already have. He highly doubt that if he asked him the same question again it would be of any help.

"I was wondering if you could help me out, actually." He said instead.

Ashe visibly straightened and a truer smile touched his face. "Really? Of course! What can I do?"

"Well, you see. I am going to help Dimitri tomorrow. We're going to help the orphans learn some sword techniques. I could really use your help… I'm not good with young children."

"Oh! I'd love to help. Are you sure his Highness won't mind my tagging along?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright! Thank you for inviting me Professor." He smiled.

Byleth nodded and waved as Ashe ran out of the room. "See you tomorrow evening Ashe."

* * *

.

There were not many things that Byleth found himself regretting. Many times if something bad came of a decision he made he just took a deep breath and faced the results without so much as a look back. Sure there were situations that he had been forced into that he would lament over, internally, of course. Much like the decision to become a Professor wasn't much of a decision at all, and yet he found himself trying more than he realized he would. Like _now,_ agreeing to help Dimitri with the monastery's orphans seemed like a good decision. After all, how bad could it have been? They were just children, surely they wouldn't be too hard to handle. Especially children that were taken in by the church, they would probably be grateful for the provided shelter and care and be easy to teach. Which _regrettably_ they were **not.**

"I'm really glad you came Professor Byleth." Dimitri said happily. "I thought you wouldn't show." He laughed shortly. "I should have had more faith in you."

"I _did_ say I'd help...even if my sister didn't come." Byleth said, repressing a sigh. "I hope you don't mind I invited Ashe." Hopefully the boy would show. Standing here now, watching the kids rough house and yell. He could use all the help he could get.

"Of course not Professor! The more the merrier."

To Byleth's relief he saw his sister enter the courtyard they stood in. To his irritation she was tailed by none other than Sylvain. To his relief, Ashe was also at her side.

"Evening Professor!" Sylvain shouted.

Byleth gave him a wave, inhaling deeply. On the bright side there was only one female Sylvain would be pestering today if at all. On the downside...it had to be his sister.

He'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't notice one of the wooden swords the kids were playing with go flying for his head. Just like during his match with Dimitri some time ago he heard a voice but it was much clearer this time.

' _Do you want a headache? Pay attention!'_

He blinked and ducked just in time, the sword flew over his head. _'Thanks Sothis.'_ He thought to himself. Who else could it have been anyway? Right behind his sister he noticed Sothis herself appear and wave her fist at him. He couldn't help but feel amused. Whatever explanation there was for her presence, she was certainly endearing.

"It's nice to see you join us Sylvain." Dimitri said. "Considering how you've chosen to leave our house." He shook his head.

"Aw don't be like that Your Highness!" Sylvain feigned hurt, then he grew serious. "I am a citizen of Faerghus first and foremost. Don't forget that." His expression quickly shifted. "Though you might need to tempt me with a few women before I go out of my way."

"Sylvain!" Dimitri shook his head. "The children!"

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"It's more about the principale Sylvain." Ashe said with a frown.

"Okay everyone, let's get started." Balaiya interrupted.

"Right of course, thank you everyone for coming." Dimitri said. "We should get started before the children grow impatient."

There were more children than Byleth had originally anticipated and seeing them all crowd around, even though he was not alone made him feel a bit anxious. With everyone's help they managed to round the children up into a decent enough group and finally were able to start forms and stances with them.

Ashe was smiling brightly as he carefully assisted as many kids as he could and Byleth couldn't help the small smile that touched his own face. It was nice to see Ashe smile considering the situation, the joy on his face was infectious.

After awhile Byleth noticed a young boy, probably around eight or seven watching them from behind a pillar. More specifically, he was watching Dimitri. Byleth moved over to the prince and tapped his shoulder.

"That kid is watching you pretty intensely." He nodded his head in the kids direction.

"Yeah, I noticed him about five minutes ago. I was going to wait to see if he was going to join us on his own but it doesn't look like he's going to. Should I go invite him?"

Byleth looked over at the kid again then back at the other children and shrugged. "If you want to. He might be too shy to approach us on his own."

"Right, I suppose I'll go ask him." Dimitri nodded to himself and walked over to where the kid stood.

Byleth watched him carefully speak with the boy, after a few moments the boy whipped away what looked to be tears and ran over to the rest of the group to join them.

Dimitri walked back over to where he stood, a solemn look on his face.

"What happened?" Byleth asked.

"Well, he's actually been here for just about a week." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Turns out his Father was a knight serving Castle Gaspard...the boy was sent here after word was sent that his father would not be returning home." Dimitri tightened his arms across his chest and Byleth could have sworn he heard some seams rip. "Doubtless...there are times when one must take up their blade, even when there is no chance in winning. But this… It's downright senseless. Lord Lonato knows better. If he had enough allies to back his rebellion, it would be a different matter…"

"Enough allies? Could other lords be involved that we haven't heard of yet?" Byleth offered quietly.

Dimitri shook his head. "I certainly hope not...Ah, but you must not take my comments seriously. I was mostly just thinking out loud. The entire situation is a bit too strange for my liking."

"Forgive me for eavesdropping Your Highness, Professor, but… What else did the boy say?"

Byleth looked over to where Ashe stood. His mouth was set in a thin line and his brows were furrowed.

"Oh, Ashe… he just wanted to know if I could...do anything… about the rebellion. He recognized me as the Crown Prince."

"I see…" Ashe sighed and bit his lip. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night Professor. Thank you for inviting me to help the children." He ducked away and walked over to Balaiya, who was helping a little girl hold her wooden sword properly. They were close enough that Byleth could catch some of what they were saying, and though he wanted to know more he didn't want to be too obvious.

"Professor, you must un-...never! He is kind and gentle, I just can't s-...least...me." Ashe shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed his shoe against the ground. "He's my father!... What woul-... situation?"

"I- know… things like this can be ha-... You have to thi-... Sometimes people d-...Just... try?" Balaiya said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will…" Ashe waved his farewell to everyone and left the courtyard.

"I'm going to walk him to his room." Balaiya said as she walked over to where he and Dimitri were standing. "I'm sure you boys can handle cleanup on your own right?"

"Of course Professor." Sylvain said from behind her as he walked over to their group. "But only 'cause you asked." He winked at her and reached for her hand.

She dodged him easily and rolled her eyes at the same time Byleth did. "Right, don't get injured or anything." She looked at him and Dimitri and shook her head. "Good night, Thank you for inviting me too."

"Of course!" Dimitri said with a smile.

She waved and ran off to where Ashe had left.

"Okay you two." Byleth said. "Let's get this place cleaned and make sure the kids all turn in for the night."

By the time Byleth got to bed he couldn't figure out what was in worse condition, his patience or his ankles. One of the kids thought it would be a good idea to kick him in the ankle and run away while they were trying to round everyone up. By the fifth kick Byleth was seriously considering tripping the brat. No matter how many times he asked him to settle down he would not relent. Sylvain got a good laugh before the kid turned on him and started attacking his ankles as well. Byleth felt more than a little smug when Sylvain lost his cool and went after the brat, that couldn't have been more than six, on the second kick. The kid was grabbed by his own ankles by the former Blue Lion and spun around till he couldn't stand on his own. Sylvain snickered as the kid stumbled and fell down, obviously dizzy.

Dimitri didn't seem all that amused though and gave Sylvain a solid punch in the shoulder. Sylvain yelped loudly and his eyes visibly watered, and that was the end of that.

* * *

.

.

The next few days passed on quickly, Byleth was always talking to someone and he was always doing something. If he wasn't teaching a class then he was speaking to a knight for updates on the Lonato situation. Or he was climbing the stairs to Seteth's office to deliver a report with information regarding rumors on what was going on in the Western Church. That's all they were really, rumors. So far Byleth didn't really know much more regarding the situation when compared with when he had first started searching for more information. What really put a stop on things wasn't just the late night visit his sister made to his room. It was what she said that had him searching his memory of the last few days to come up with some sort of answer.

"Leth? Oh good you're awake. I'm sorry for waking you but, have you seen Ashe anywhere?"

Byleth frowned and looked her over quickly. She was soaked to the bone. She must have been out in the rainstorm for quite some time before she knocked on his door. "What? Have you checked his room?" He asked with a frown, because of course she probably checked it more than once but he was thrown off by the question. Why would she be standing here in the middle of the night, drenched in rain if she hadn't? If it wasn't serious.

"Of course I did Leth!" She answered with pursed lips. "Was he in your Lance class yesterday?'

Byleth frowned and shook his head after a moment. "No...He wasn't actually."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She snapped. Her voice had risen a notch higher than He usually spoke, though the volume wasn't all that high her tone was what got him. She was worried.

"I honestly didn't think much of it at the time…" He replied with a frown. When was the last time he actually spoke with Ashe? All he could picture was saying good night to him after they finished helping the kids in the courtyard days ago.

Dimitri ran over with Dedue and Raphael at his side. "Professor Byleth, Professor Balaiya… we can't find him anywhere." He said grimly.

"Maybe he fell asleep somewhere?" Raphael suggested.

"I can check the Greenhouse again." Balaiya offered and turned to leave.

Byleth frowned and grabbed her wrist. "No, you need to get yourself dried off… all of you." He said to the others. "I'll go talk to Seteth…" He sighed and pulled on his jacket before he walked out into the rain.

"What are you going to tell him?" Raphael asked.

Byleth frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. How could he not have picked up on it sooner? He felt responsible, he _was_ his homeroom teacher.

"That Ashe is missing…"


	10. The Missing Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balaiya has trouble dealing with Ashe's disappearance.

"I'm sorry Sylvain, but it's been decided that you must accompany the Blue Lions on their mission… There is concern regarding the student's safety that have close ties to the Kingdom." Balaiya said with a sigh. This had to have been the third time she was telling him this and still, he fought her on it. It wasn't even her own decision!

Sylvain inhaled sharply, probably trying to keep his cool. "Professor, come on. You could really use my help if things get bad! I'm the best lancer on the team!"

"I know… but we have to keep our guar-"

He cut her off, "Why? Are they afraid I'll _defect_ or something? We don't even know what happened to Ashe! For all we know he could have been kidnapped!"

Balaiya frowned and stood from her desk. "Sylvain, please… don't yell." She fixed him with a stern look and crossed her arms. "Believe me, I'm worried too. But arguing with me like this isn't going to help the situation."

He looked away from her gaze and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Professor, I'm just frustrated." He signed heavily.

"It's alright." She sighed and gathered her things from the desk. "There is still time before the mission. I can try and speak to Lady Rhea about it, but you have to promise me not to cause any more of a hassle. Everyone is on edge, a cool mind is what we need right now."

"Right, I'm sorry again. I know you can't just overrule what they say so easily, and I appreciate you saying you'll try."

"Just don't do anything stupid." She sighed again and motioned for him to exit the class. "I'm not really hungry Sylvain, go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow for our fencing class."

"Alright, have a good evening Professor." He waved shortly and left the room.

Now that he was finally gone she was left with a deafening silence. Ever since Ashe had gone missing a few days ago, everyone was on edge. She'd been the last one to see him too! The fact that she didn't pick up on anything suspicious made it so much worse. She couldn't help but feel at fault, if he'd been kidnapped, could the person have followed them to his room? Waiting in the shadows until she left so they could strike? If he had been taken, why hadn't she sensed anything? What if he _did_ defect? What would the Church do to him?

Those were the whispers traveling around the monastery now. That Ashe had defected to Lord Lonato and abandoned the monastery, but Balaiya refused to believe it. He looked so sad and lost when she'd walked with him that evening… and she'd given him the best advice she could. What if it was her advice that caused him to leave? _...I'd do whatever I could for my father..._ Her words echoed in her head for the hundredth time today, as if taunting her.

She shook her head and turned to leave the classroom, locking it behind her.

" _Mulling over it like this will get you nowhere you know."_

Balaiya glanced over to the small woman beside her with a frown. "I know Sothis… but I have to keep retracing my steps to see if I missed anything. If something bad happened to him because of me…"

" _Well, obviously you cannot come up with something as you are now. Tired and fretting. You need outside opinion."_ Sothis said matter of factly.

"I just finished taking to my brother at lunch." Balaiya whispered. "If he had a revelation since then I'm su-"

" _Not your brother silly."_

"Um, Father would surely be busy at this hour."

" _My, you really have drifted apart, haven't you?"_ She sighed and shook her head. " _Well… you could always check the library. Knowing more about the history of Castle Gaspard would help. Maybe more on the Western Church?"_

"Um, alright I suppose." Balaiya said quietly and pocketed her keys. She made her way to the library, half buried in her own thoughts.

The library was a vast thing filled to the brim with books she'd never even imagined. Though she knew how to read she was embarrassed to admit her range of vocabulary was rather limited. As a result there were some books she could hardly comprehend. Doing her best to further her understanding of her own language was a task she dedicated to only the moments she was sure no one was around. Reading aloud helped and she didn't want anyone to know she struggled with complex literature. Granted Raphael struggled with simpler books but he was getting help from herself, Ignatz, and occasionally Lysithea. He was improving steadily. She didn't want him to get to a point where his own Professor couldn't help him!

The fourth floor of the library was reserved for Professor's only and had a charm on it that reacted to a special keystone she kept on her person. If anyone passed that didn't have the key on them it would alert a nearby guard.

Though she'd never been up there, checking now couldn't hurt. Despite having trouble with some of the books even the students had access to, she was curious to know if anything on this restricted floor could be of help.

When she walked out into the room she was greeted with a place much more extravagant than the ones below it. There were hundreds of books that sat upon shelves so tall a walkway was built to assist those trying to reach high up, along with of course, the sliding ladders she'd grown accustomed to. A rather large stained glass window decorated the wall in front of her, casting tinted light from the evening sun all around the room. She turned in all directions, a feeling of awe overwhelming her. She stepped to the center of the room and looked up to find a circular skylight, the image of a winged woman looked down at her with open arms was detailed in fine stained glass as well. As if she was beckoning her to another world.

She just stood there as if enchanted, she didn't know for how long but when a small sound pulled her from her trance, the sun was still out, only now it was hovering over the horizon. She frowned and quickly stepped into one of the aisles, her hand ghosting over her dagger. There was always the chance that one of the other teachers was up here, but after the last few days she was definitely on edge.

Balaiya peeked around a few corners until she heard the sound again, it was a tiny high pitched sound. She unsheathed her dagger slowly and stepped around the corner. It sounded like a-

Her eyes widened when she saw who was sitting in the back corner of the aisles, practically buried in tomes that had been haphazardly brushed of dust. She looked on in shock for a few seconds and when he noticed her his expression mirrored hers.

"Professor?"

"Claude? What are you d- wait, what?" She frowned, what did he say?...

"Haha, what are the chances of you being the one to catch me…" He eyed her dagger and smirked. "Do you always greet people like that? Or is it just me?"

She observed him silently, her grip on the weapon tightening. How did he get up here without alerting anyone? Though it definitely looked like Claude, down to the way his smile left his eyes dull and untouched, she was wary. He'd always been different around her. Now? It felt like he had his own dagger pointed at her with the way he looked at her. Not to mention he'd never been so formal…

"Who are you?"

"What?" He frowned.

She stepped slightly closer, her guard still up. She felt a wave of confusion smash in to her the longer she held her weapon at him. If it really was him, then she'd have to worry about explaining why she was acting like she didn't know him. If it wasn't him…

"What's my favorite star?" She demanded, her voice just barely above a whisper.

He blinked at her a few times. After what felt like forever he spoke up, his voice carried an unreadable tone. "When you were a girl, you used to tell your father that the orange tinted star was him and the two smaller white ones below it were you and your brother."

She felt her whole body give and she fell to her knees in front of him, and she hastily sheathed the dagger. Claude was the only one outside of her family that knew that, and it'd been so long since she mentioned it to her brother or father they probably forgot about it.

His brows shot up and he finally moved, his joints cracked, almost echoing in the silence that blanketed them, like a testament of how long he'd been sitting there. He stopped about a foot away from her and sat back on his heels, his hands hovered in the space between them as if to reach out to her but he pursed his lips and dropped them to his knees.

"What's wrong Professor?"

She looked up through her lashes and bit her lip. "Why did yo- no nevermind… Ashe is missing." She found herself mumbling. A part of her felt ridiculous. Of course he knew Ashe was missing, _everyone_ knew Ashe was missing.

"Yes?" His brows furrowed.

"I was the last one to see him…" Her throat burned uncomfortably and she began to chew her bottom lip. Why hadn't she used Sothis's power when she first discovered he was missing? It _had_ been a few hours at that point but she didn't even consider it... What if she was the la-

"But you won't be the last."

Her eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her lips. "How di-"

He rubbed his palms against his knees a few times and smiled warily. "I had a feeling…" He shrugged a shoulder and raked a hand through his hair. "Everyone knows you're blaming yourself… you have to look after yourself too ya know." He appeared to reach for her again but hesitated and once again dropped his hand to his side. He bit his lip and smiled wryly. "You'll worry yourself gray, Teach." He winked. "You wouldn't want that."

She stared at him owlishly for a few breaths, why did she suddenly feel so relieved? She exhaled a long and shaky breath and sat back. A laugh escaped her then, it was a forceful one. Nearly a bark with how sudden it was. "You're right… I don't think I would." She laughed again, quieter this time, though it was devoid of any real joy.

He watched her for a few moments before he sat back against the wall but he kept his eyes on her. "Is everything alright?" He asked after a while. His voice was quiet, and she would have to describe it as _soothing._

She felt vulnerable beneath his steady gaze but couldn't find the strength to look away. She was too caught up in trying to control the fire that threatened her throat and her lungs. It was an unruly tempest that left her feeling shaky and confused. Besides, why would he ask her such a ridiculous question? Everything was _not_ alright! She'd just mentioned that Ashe was missing, had he not been paying attention? But then, hadn't she just done the same? Saying something ridiculous? Though on his part it wasn't ridiculous. He wasn't asking about Ashe, or the people in the monastery, he was asking about _her_ … wasn't he?

Selfish as it may sound it felt nice to have someone disregard everything swirling in the world around her. To at last seem like he was only concerned about her. Even if he really wasn't.

She thought back to the stained glass skylight, perhaps she _had_ gone to another world. She quietly observed the dust that floated about the room, illuminated by the setting sun that peeked in through the windows.

Wordlessly, she moved closer to him and he shoved some of the old books away from his side. She took that as an invitation and sat in the small space beside him.

"I've been worse." She mumbled finally.

He hummed quietly and leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closing. "I'm sure you have."

She looked up at him curiously. She could never hold his gaze for very long, and she wondered if he noticed. She hoped he hadn't. Looking at him now, she realized the sun was rather kind to him, in fact she would say it favored him. The last of the day's golden rays were gently touching his face, giving his skin a soft glow. She held her hand by his face curiously and glanced between her pale skin and the tanned complexion of his own, ' _He must spend a lot of time in the sun…'_ She thought. She hadn't really considered it before, but for a noble he definitely didn't look like one. But of course, he wasn't like most nobles… was he?

She really wanted to look him in the eyes again, and like most things surrounding him: she wasn't sure why.

As if he heard her, his eyes opened, and she marveled at how his slightly curled lashes left tiny shadows on his cheeks. She also wondered how thin her own looked in comparison, but that hardly mattered now. She was more concerned with being caught staring at him so _closely._ She braced herself for some sort of smart remark but to her surprise none came. Ironically time seemed to escape her, and she was once again lost. This close up she could see shall flecks of gold hugging his pupils before they bled into darker and deeper shades of green. Like a miniature starburst. How fitting that he would be the Leader of the _Golden_ Deer. Since gold was so becoming of him after all.

She suddenly had a strong urge to touch his face, and a part of her was scolding herself vehemently. Another part was insistent, reasoning that he could already see her hand frozen in the air by his face anyway, and the look in his eyes was so intense, it burned her. But, she was never really afraid of fire, and curiosity always pushed her into trouble anyway. Many in the troop would tell her as a child that curiosity killed the cat… or kitten? She frowned and glanced up at his head, her hand instead of hanging uselessly in the air was now pointing.

"Is that a cat on your head?"

He blinked at her then his eyes widened, and he leaned away from her dramatically. Though she did too. Their noses were nearly touching after all. "Oh, yeah. It is actually."

"...Why?"

"Why not?"

She sighed and shifted, suddenly very awkward. She tried to get up but he was already plopping the tiny cat in her lap and she froze. Her insides melted.

"Oh." She stared at the tiny cat in silence. After a moment she reached down and pet the small creature carefully.

"Her name is Shai... Er I mean Shay, I found her outside of the library. Someone must have dumped her there."

"She's rather adorable." She pet the cat gently and the cat _mewed_ once and then settled into a tiny ball on her lap. Balaiya smiled and she felt her chest swell with affection for the tiny thing. "Which one does she prefer?"

"Which what?"

"Name silly."

"Um..."

Balaiya looked back down at the kitten and quietly whispered both variations of the name. The kitten's ears perked the most when she said the name how he first did. She smiled. "Seems like you've been calling her Shai mostly. It sounds cuter. She does seem shy." The kitten tucked it's face underneath her hand. "I think it's perfect." After a moment she frowned when it occurred to her. She was now stuck. How could she move now? She didn't want to disrupt her sleep! He'd definitely done that on purpose, she reasoned. After all, who in their right mind could move such an adorable creature once it had fallen asleep? Apparently not her. Definitely not her.

Balaiya grumbled to herself and sat back against the wall, now aware of just how tiny the space was she was sitting in. They were nearly overlapping each other. There was another urge to look at him but this time she kept her eyes on the kitten. She knew when her curiosity could be dangerous, and this time it definitely felt like it was bordering that line. Personal space was a thing that everyone had, but it seemed like Claude didn't have a boarder. Or was she just ignoring it?

She frowned and tried to move over a bit, but there wasn't much room. Strangely she realized she didn't really mind being so close. More importantly, did he mind? Surely he would have cleared a larger space if he did, right?

The room had dimmed significantly by the time she found the words to speak again, and it was getting dark quickly. Especially since there were no candles lit in the room. "You know, they put a curfew in place."

"Mhm?"

She pet Shai absently. "You're currently violating it."

"Oh, _deer._ "

She couldn't help the smirk that tugged at her lips then. His tone was obviously sarcastic, as if he knew she'd never write him up. Something occurred to her then, she couldn't believe she forgot! She turned her head suddenly to look at him. Thankfully, most of his face was shrouded in darkness by this point. "Hey!" Her voice echoed and she felt heat sting her cheeks. She lowered her voice. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

He chucked shortly. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"Well?"

He clicked his tongue a few times and pulled something out of his pocket. "Professor Manuela is awfully forgetful." He opened his palm.

Balaiya leaned closer to look at the item better. It was a small stone with a white gem in the middle. It definitely looked like a keystone. She gasped and reached for it but he closed his hand tightly. Before he could withdraw his hand though she grabbed his wrist. "Where'd you get that?"

"Like I said, Professor Manuela is awfully forgetful."

She tightened her grip on his wrist. If he was sneaking around and getting into places without permission, he risked getting caught. And punished. " _Claude._ " She muttered through gritted teeth. "Fess up."

He laughed awkwardly. "Alright, alright. Sheesh I didn't know you were a stickler for rules, Teach. I was minding my own business in the library one night when Professor Manuela stumbled in. I didn't think too much on it until I realized she was _stumbling._ Yeah she walked in drunk, mumbling about something or another. She tripped and dropped some things so I went to help her. When she left I noticed there was another item on the ground. It was the keystone. I'd never seen anything like it before but I heard briefly about it. So I decided to do some tests… slipping up here was a solid confirmation what it was."

"How many times have you been up here?" If it was more than once he was definitely putting himself at risk.

"This is my third time actually."

"Claude!" She squeezed his wrist until she could feel his pulse protesting against her thumb. "if you were caught, you would have gotten in big trouble!"

"The need for information is worth it."

Balaiya frowned and chewed her lip again. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Eh? You trying to tell me you would have broken protocol… for me?"

She sighed heavily and released his wrist, she moved her hand to her thigh and stared down at her palm silently. ' _Breaking protocol? Guess I would…'_ She laughed dryly and shook her head. "I kinda already am."

After a few moments he shifted and placed the keystone into her palm. "Guess, I owe you one, huh?"

She clenched her hand tightly around the stone and shoved it in her pocket. " _Yes_ you do." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whoa alright." He held his hands up in surrender. "What can I do to make it up to you, Teach?"

"Can you please tell me what information you've been looking for. Don't try and dodge the question either. I want the _truth_."

The silence between them grew heavy until he disrupted the weight with a dramatic sigh. He stood suddenly and Balaiya watched as his silhouette moved over to a nearby table. There was a small spark and his face was suddenly illuminated by a candle flame. He gestured her over to the table.

Balaiya gently picked up the kitten from her lap and moved over to the table he stood at.

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I have no choice." He smirked and set a book down on the table. "My father always said, _'' You must always speak the truth son. To do anything but is far beyond a disgrace…"_

Balaiya felt her lips curl up at the comical way he changed his voice to quote his father. It occurred to her then that this was the first time he had directly mentioned anything about his father to her.

"Of course, he never mentioned anything about bending it."

She had a retort on the tip of her tongue but decided against it, in case it prevented him from sharing more with her. She didn't want to ruin her chances.

He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, no need to be so serious. I was only joking. I wouldn't lie to you, Teach."

She forced a laugh and sat down in a chair at the table. "I know." She was surprised at how much she really believed it. She set the kitten down in her lap and peered over at the book in front of her.

His hands were suddenly on her shoulders. She felt herself jump, startled. He squeezed her, and shook her lightly. "You need to loosen up Teach. I know everything is stressful and you're worried. But right now, there's nothing we can do. Ashe will be fine." He loosened his hold on her but he didn't remove his hands. "We'll find him, and if he _did_ leave for Castle Gaspard… we'll just have to drag him back. Simple as that."

She nodded silently. He was right, there was no use fretting over it now. Besides, she'd already done enough of that these last few days. "Do you think he abandoned the monastery?"

"No, he's smarter than that. He probably thinks he can talk to Lonato. We have a lack of that in our world you know, Teach."

"A lack of what?"

"People willing to talk… and listen." He started massaging the knots out of her shoulders. She tensed at first and he paused, but when she made no move to stop him he continued.

Guilt cut into her as his words settled in, she was among those people. Those unwilling to talk about what plagues their mind. Those that would rather remain in solitude. Could he also be thinking about her in that sense?

A part of her figured he was probably trying to distract her and though she was aware of that, she found it difficult to keep focused. On occasion in the past her father would offer to massage her shoulders, but he was always too delicate with her so she eventually just declined the offers. She rarely accepted from others in the past but they hardly actually helped any. However, this was different. Claude was kneading away at the knots in her muscles with a sort of practiced ease. Somehow he knew exactly where to push and she could literally feel the pressure leave her. She leaned forward slightly to distance herself from the back of the chair.

It occurred to her that she really was starting to forget what she wanted to ask him and she frowned to herself. She figured she should probably stop him, but at the same time…

He started humming some tune that she'd never heard before as he pressed his thumbs up between her shoulder blades in small circles.

…She really didn't want to.

She startled again when he placed his hands around her neck, more so from how cold his skin actually was against hers rather than the action.

He seemed to pick up on that and he laughed quietly. "Ha, sorry. I'm a bit cold." He removed his hands.

"It's fine." She blurted much too quickly. She hurriedly kept talking in an attempt to make it seem not so abrupt. Thankfully he didn't comment on it. "I know it's night time… but it's still pretty warm out. It's the summer season after all."

"I know, but…" He gingerly placed his hands back and lightly drummed his fingers against her throat "... I get cold easily." He started working his thumbs into the back of her neck.

She sighed involuntarily and tried to mask it with a yawn. She felt that same prickly sensation she got during their first real mission spread to her ears again. "Why?" She hoped he didn't notice how her voice wavered.

"It's much warmer back home." He straightened her up so she was sitting properly and leaned over her shoulder suddenly. "Mind if I crack your neck, Teach?" He whispered in her ear.

Repressing a shiver she shook her head _no_ to signify that she didn't mind.

He grinned, and the shadows that darkened his face from the candle made him look… dangerous. Though she was far from frightened. He disappeared behind her just as quickly and before she could comment further he cracked her neck twice.

The sound that escaped her lips then was such a girly high pitched sound her face instantly flushed. It was practically a squeak. She was suddenly really glad it was dark. Hopefully it would hide whatever weird expression she felt on her face.

He released her and she slouched against the back of the chair. The silence that followed felt worse than if he would have said something. He walked around to sit across from her at the table. He set his elbows on the smooth surface and propped his chin on the back of his hands. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes shone mischievously in the candle light, but he said nothing related to what had just happened. She held her breath while he stared, and tried to think of some sort of explanation for whatever _that_ was. Unfortunately she was drawing a blank.

"I've been trying to find information on a number of things." He kept his eyes on her while he spoke and reached for one of the books and opened it up to a section. "The history of the Church for example, and about it's different factions."

She relaxed when he started speaking, luckily she didn't have to ask him anything after all because she didn't think she'd be able to use her voice right now. She swallowed thickly and nodded to indicate she was paying attention.

"The information is pretty heavy and layered with lots of boring details." He sighed and pushed the book aside. "So basically, nothing. However it did say that a woman has been the Archbishop for a long time, but it doesn't say whether or not that is a requirement. I tried to find a list of names but so far I have no luck." He grabbed another book and opened it up. "I've also been…" His expression changed and he eyed her for a moment, almost wary, then took a deep breath. "Looking into stuff about visions…"

"Oh." She frowned. Is that why he looked at her like that? To see her reaction? She glanced down at the book, seeing words such as _divination_ and _oracle_ but she didn't know their meaning. After a heavy silence she cleared her throat. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, yes and no… it'd help if you told me more about it."

She looked down and closed her eyes. Images of the scene playing out again, and the rush that had overwhelmed her when Sothis's power consumed her. "I… don't want to lie to you. But I don't want to tell you either… I just. _Can't."_ She sighed and opened her eyes to look at him.

He was staring off to the side. "Does anyone else know?"

"My brother."

"Your dad?"

"No." She rubbed her face and leaned closer to the table. "Claude, please don't ask my brother about it. I promised him I would say nothing. You're the _**only**_ one that knows anything besides him… don't make me regret that."

His eyes snapped back to her face, a look of shock enveloping him. "Alright… I won't."

"Promise?"

"... Promise." He smiled gently and stood. "Well, it's late. I should probably get to bed now huh?"

She sighed, feeling relieved. "Yes. That's a good idea." She stood herself and gestured to the books. "Shouldn't we put these away?"

"Nah, we can do some more digging on the church's history tomorrow."

"That implies I'd let you up here."

He grinned and leaned closer to the candle. "You already said you will." He winked and blew the candle out.

She blinked and looked around, when her vision adjusted he was already standing in the center of the room under the skylight.

"C'mon Teach, you're burning moonlight." He placed a hand on his hip and waved her over with the other.

"Oh hush." She carefully lifted Shai and walked over to him. "Not so loud." She whispered with a frown.

He smiled and pet the kitten on the nose. "Hey she's the one that gave me away."

"Really Claude? You're going to blame this swe-oh! She was mewing earlier wasn't she?"

He laughed quietly and nodded. "That's right."

"Oh, I would have found you eventually."

"Maybe." He grinned and took the cat from her to cradle her in his hands.

She shook her head and moved to leave the floor, making sure they passed through the threshold together when they reached the exit.

The pair moved silently through the hallways on their way to the dorms, and Balaiya kept her eye out for any guards that might spot them along the way. Obviously they didn't have a torch with them to light the way and were only guided by the candle light that still remained in the hallways, but most of those had long since burned out. Everything was going smoothly until they got outside. The space was more open and there were more guards than usual on patrol thanks to recent events. She made sure they stayed hidden in the shadows and had been nearly there when she saw a light grow up ahead. She froze and held up her arm to signal Claude to stop.

He must not have been paying attention though because he ran into her arm and lost his footing. He muttered something strange under his breath and he nearly toppled over her outstretched arm.

"Who's there?" A guards nearby voice called out.

Balaiya spun on her heel and placed her hand on his chest, shoving him back against the stone wall they stood by. She winced when she heard his head hit the stone and bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She whispered urgently. She really hadn't meant to be so rough.

He hissed in pain and his hand shot up to the back of his head. "S'okay Teach." He grit his teeth and inspected his fingers carefully.

Though she couldn't see what he was looking at, she knew. The stone wasn't perfectly smooth and had little rough spots covering the whole wall. ' _He's got to be bleeding. Gosh why am I so brutal?'_ She frowned and without thinking she reached her hand up to the back of his head. Carefully, she inched her fingers up through his hair till she found the place he'd been injured. There was definitely blood.

He took in another sharp breath through his teeth. Probably because she'd touched his injury without warning. "T-Teach, it's nothing really. Don't w-"

She cut him off. "Shh! There's a guard nearby!" Without another word she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, doing her best to summon forth the magic that Rhea said she had within herself.

' _Every soul is blessed with the ability to know and use magic. Granted, some are more gifted than others… But I have faith in you. You're a hard worker, you're already doing so well.'_ Rhea's words echoed in the back of her mind and instilled her with confidence. Though she'd felt the warmth of the healing magic at her fingertips only a minute amount of times, she'd never actually used it in practice.

She furrowed her brow in concentration and relaxed slightly when she felt the gentle energy envelop her hand like a soft caress. A few heavy moments passed by and she carefully poked at him to see if the wound had healed. To her absolute delight there was no trace of it, save for of course, the bit of blood that had been left behind. Balaiya felt her face split into a wide smile, so much so that her cheeks were hurting. She leaned away a bit to look at him, her face still beaming. She hadn't felt this elated since childhood! "It worked!" She breathed quietly.

From what she could see he was staring at her with wide eyes and she could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath the hand she still had on his chest. As far as she knew, that wasn't a good sign.

Her face fell, had she done more damage that she thought? Had she gotten the spell wrong? She stepped away, schooling her face back to normal. "Are you okay?" She shoved her hands in her pockets.

He nodded briskly.

She glanced at the tiny kitten he still had in his hands. "And Shai?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

She observed him for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek. When he said nothing more she turned and surveyed the area again, when the guard finally walked away she motioned for him to follow and continued to the dormitory steps. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow for class. Don't let me catch you out late again."

He spoke quickly. "Hmm, Don't let you catch me? Got it. Night, Teach." He grinned and winked then disappeared up the steps in a flash.

"Wait I didn't mea-" She groaned and made her way to her own room, she really needed to get to sleep. She had to be up early after all.

.

* * *

.

When Balaiya woke the next day there was a letter by the door with information with updates regarding the situation in the Kingdom. There was also a new request from Seteth asking that teachers patrol the grounds before heading to bed. Other than that there was really no new news on Ashe's whereabouts and that had put a damper on her mood.

She dressed in a simple short sleeve white blouse and black pants tucked in her usual boots and though it was a little warm she still wore her jacket on her shoulders. The sun was already streaming through her room, which meant she had missed her lesson with Rhea. An unfortunate result from so little sleep the night before. She would have to apologise to her. Dawn was the only time they both had available for a consistent lesson, which now meant Rhea most likely had woken up before the sun for nothing.

What a way to start the morning.

Balaiya hurried out the door and made her way to the training field, today was her fencing class. Which meant Felix would most likely be giving her that disapproving look he much too often sent her way. She did her best after all!

Today when she surveyed the class she spotted an extra person in the field. "Good Morning everyone. I'm sorry I'm a little late."

The students turned to her and most greeted her cheerfully. The newcomer, Edelgard approached her. "Greetings Professor, after this weeks homeroom Professor Hanneman finally approved my request to add the sword to my schedule. All I need is your approval." She handed her some papers.

"You can use my back to sign the papers if you want Professor! Or my chest~." Sylvain yelled.

Balaiya blinked a few times and walked over to a pillar to sign the papers.

"Sylvain! Why?" Dimitri asked disapprovingly.

"What? You can't admonish me anymore Your Highness!" He laughed dramatically.

"Ugh, Claude! Do something."

"Why?"

"He's in your house now. You are responsible for making sure everyone in it is in check."

"Sorry Dimitri. Last I checked. Gautier territory was snug in the Kingdom."

Dimitri gasped. "Claude!"

"Hey now, I'm just saying. Perhaps you sho-"

Balaiya rolled her eyes and tuned them out. She finished with the others and gave them to Edelgard. "Alright, welcome to my fencing class."

"Thank you Professor." Edelgard took the papers and moved over to the group.

' _This will be interesting. Now I have all three house leaders in a class together… but that also makes my class uneven now.'_ She looked over to where the trio stood. ' _Should I put her in a group with Dimitri and Claude?'_

"Dimitri, you'd be foolish to waste another breath on the likes of him. Obviously he couldn't care less for responsibility. It's truly no wonder his housemates are off the walls. The only reason there is even a semblance of order for them is thanks to Professor Balaiya." Edelgard flicked her hair in Claude's face.

His eyebrow twitched and Balaiya noted how his whole demeanor tensed up, a small tell Balaiya had only recently begun to notice.

Dimitri frowned "Edelgard, how can you speak so callous towards another classmate? You must not forget he is just as much a capable leader as the rest of us."

"Oh I doubt that Dimitri, do you not remember he just happened to appear so conveniently when everyone was wondering what to do since Duke Riegan had no heir? How do we even know h-"

Balaiya frowned and stepped between them. "That's enough." She angled herself so she was standing mainly between Claude and Edelgard. "It's impolite to speak about someone as if they are not there."

"Ah, Forgive me Professor." Edelgard said and walked toward the weapon wrack.

Balaiya glanced over at Claude but all signs of irritation from his face were already gone, instead she was met with his usual laid back expression. She sighed and turned back to the class.

"Okay everyone, start your warm ups. Edelgard let me know if you need assistance. Afterward, team up in your usual pairs. Edelgard I'll be your partner for today's class." She stood off to the side to watch everyone. She _was_ going to put her in a group with them but decided against it after that little… excursion. Claude had only recently started addressing Dimitri by his name and she didn't want to throw off whatever development there was between the two. Perhaps she'd give it time before she did so.

The lesson passed at a steady pace and Balaiya found that Edelgard was decently proficient with the sword. She definitely wasn't green. She wasn't surprised though, using a sword seemed like a requirement for nobles, especially royalty.

"Edelgard, I'm curious to know why you've decided to take my class." She asked.

"As you know, I'm going to be the next Emperor. I must be proficient in as many forms of basic combat as I can. Though my family's relic is an axe... A sword is the most common weapon one can find and I should master that as well."

"I see. Thank you for indulging me."

"Of course Professor."

When class was dismissed Sylvain walked over to her. "Hey Professor, did you um…"

Balaiya shook her head. "I didn't get to speak to Lady Rhea yet. I'll talk to you as soon as I do."

"Ah, right. Thank you again. I'm worried… I heard some knights claiming they saw him. It's probably just rumors but…He's probably made it back home by now an-"

She shook her head, Claude's words from last night rolled off her lips. "Don't worry Sylvain, we'll find him, and if he did leave for Castle Gaspard… then we'll just have to drag him back now won't we?"

"Yeah, you're right." He scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Professor."

She nodded and left the field, she had a lot to do today. There were papers to grade not to mention she had to track down Manuela so she could return her keystone. She also had to review some lesson plans… and talk to Rhea about Sylvain.

Balaiya decided to look for Manuela first and went straight to her office. She knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Professor Manuela? Are you… hm?" She stepped into the room with a frown. She was nowhere in sight and the ground was littered with various items both trash and not. "Maybe she's in her room."

Balaiya left the office and moved down the hall to where Manuela's room was. She knocked once then twice when there was no answer.

"I... Who... Oh, settle down and stop with the knocking. I'll be there in two shakes." Came Manuela's irritated reply.

Balaiya stepped away from the door. "I'd like a word." She said.

"Oh, dear... Professor? Is that you? I...just a moment. Manuela, you simply must quit...oversleeping. Hold on. Where are my clothes? I can't even find my— Where in blazes is my underwear?! Oh, I— What is my dressing robe caught on? I can't tie this properly! It's not even covering— Oh, Manuela... This will have to do…"

Balaiya frowned slightly, it sounded like she was having a hard time. "Are you okay Professor Manuela?"

"I-I'm fine. Just... Just hold on a moment." She called, the sound of something else falling seemed to contradict her statement. After a few more moments the door cracked open and Manuela slipped through, closing the door hastily behind her. "Ahh, hello. Sorry to have kept you waiting. So... What do you want?"

Balaiya shifted from one foot to the other. "Um, I just wanted to return something to you."

"Oh! I see. Forgive my tone… I've had a rough night. What is it you have for me?"

She pulled the keystone from her pocket. "I was in the library when I… found this…" She held the stone out to her.

"Oh! Haha, I was looking for that!" She plucked the small object from her palm. "Thanks Professor!"

Balaiya nodded and held the side of her face in thought. She doubted Manuela had actually been searching for it, but on the off chance that she _was_...Well she was glad she got it to her before anything had happened. "No problem…" She eyed her carefully. "Is um, everything alright with you?"

"Yes, yes just um… trouble with the opposite sex is all."

"Oh."

"Tell me Professor! What about you? Have you met anyone around here that you fancy?"

She frowned. "Fancy?"

"Yes! Someone that makes your heart go pitter-patter!"

"I'm sorry Professor Manuela, I don't understand what you're getting at."

She stuck her lip out in a pout. "Oh come on Professor! You've never had someone you looked forward to meeting? Someone that made you happy to be in their presence?"

"Um… well I always look forward to when my Father would come back from a mission…"

Manuela waved her off. "No no, not like that. Oh gosh. What was Jeralt thinking? Sheltering you so much?"

"What?"

"Hold on, I'll be back." She disappeared into her room again and rummaged around then returned with a black book. "Here, take this Professor. I've removed the cover so no one will be suspicious."

"Why?" Balaiya inspected the book curiously. "Suspicious of what?"

"Nothing sweety, It's a fantastic story. About adventure and heartbreak, lost love… Oh! It's wonderful. Read it will you? Let me know what you think when you've finished!"

"Uh, okay?"

"Good! Thank you again for returning my key. I guess I have to head to work now huh?"

"Yeah. I will see you later Professor Manuela." She tucked the book under her arm and waved to the older woman as she left. ' _I guess I can read it before bed. I'll have to drop the book off in my room though. I don't want to lose it anywhere.'_

She decided to stop by the Audience Chamber before she left. _'I can try and speak to Lady Rhea now I suppose.'_

She walked down the hall till she got to the room and when she found it empty she checked the Advisory Room, and though the door was propped open she knocked anyway outout curtisay.

"Come in." Came Rhea's smooth voice.

Balaiya walked in. "Afternoon Lady Rhea."

"Ah, Professor! I hope you are doing well?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I missed my lesson. I overslept."

"Oh don't worry yourself over it. I spent the time praying to the goddess. So time was not wasted." She stood from the desk. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

"Ah, yes actually. It is regarding the mission you gave everyone for this moon."

Rhea nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, I have put some thought into it and I believe it would benefit the Blue Lions if they actually came with my class on this mission. Since Ashe has disappeared many are uneasy. He's their friend, I'm confident they won't allow such a detail to alter their judgment but… We can't label him a traitor without knowing all the details. He may need their help. Lonato is his Father, and I know if it were me… I would do whatever I could to get him to see reason. Whatever it takes to save him… I don't know if you can understand I did grow up under different circumstances but…"

Rhea held up her hand and Balaiya stopped speaking. "I think I can… see where you are coming from." She sighed. "I can only imagine the desperation one might feel at the risk of losing a loved one… However this is not a sudden rebellion do not forget I mentioned, Lord Lonato has been causing unrest for some time now."

"I understand but…" Balaiya observed her silently, The woman that stood before her now was a firm leader, her motherly persona no longer present, but somehow Balaiya was not intimidated. She fully acknowledged there were certain things a leader must do that most without enough knowledge would question. But Balaiya did not want to be one of those people, she had seen how Rhea could be when not faced with the responsibility that came with being the Archbishop. She squared her shoulders and stepped forward. "Lady Rhea, if I may speak plainly… I know I don't know the whole story, and I don't know what you've told the Knights to do . I must admit at first I was wary of taking my students into a potential battle without fully understanding the situation myself, but I was going to do it regardless. Now that Ashe is missing I think he should be our priority, we don't know why he left. I just have a feeling that he needs us Lady Rhea."

Rhea's eyes softened slightly and she moved back over to her desk and rifled through some papers. "Thank you for coming to me with your concerns Professor… you are right, the students need to be our priority here at the monastery. The Blue Lions still need to complete the mission that was assigned to them. However, I suppose if they leave earlier and complete that mission they can meet up with your class at Castle Gaspard." She grabbed a feather and signed a few papers.

Balaiya nodded. "Really? Oh, thank you Lady Rhea."

Rhea looked up and smiled softly. "Dimitri _is_ the next in line to be King and the Kingdom has always been close allies with the Church. If he and the other nobles are involved now as students, at least assisting in calming a rebellion… it could make for some necessary experience. Leadership is a difficult role, and I suppose we must prepare everyone for that responsibility. Very well, I shall make adjustments, Seteth will not like this but…" She offered her a smile. "I trust your opinion… Unfortunately I will have to hold you and Professor Byleth accountable for any unauthorized behavior done by the students. Are you prepared for such a burden?"

Balaiya nodded. "Yes."

"Then it will be done. You have a week to prepare. Please inform Professor Byleth of these changes and tell him to see me if he objects." She handed her some papers. "If there are none he would have to leave with his class in two days time. I will inform Alois of the change. Good luck Professor."

"Thank you Lady Rhea." She turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, I wanted to thank you again for taking the time to teach me magic. I was able to heal a student. They uh had a small injury and I healed it."

"Oh that's wonderful! I hope this student was alright?"

"Yes, just a minor injury." Balaiya was glad to see the woman's warm smile return to her face.

"I see. Well I'm glad everything turned out alright! Have you taken the time to visit the cathedral?"

Balaiya shook her head. "No, not really. I've only just quickly looked through it my first day here."

"I see, I hope you can find the time to make a proper visit. You might find your time there could further improve your efficiency with healing."

"Alright, I will try."

Balaiya exited the room and hurried through the halls. She hadn't expected it to go so well but now that it had she couldn't be more relieved. She still hadn't discovered what it was about Rhea that her Father distrusted so much but she hoped it chalked down to a lack of understanding. Though nothing was ever that simple.

.

.

On her way to the dining hall she ran into her brother heading in the opposite direction. She waved to get his attention.

"Leth, I have news. I hope you don't mind I went ahead and spoke to Lady Rhea on behalf of your class."

He tilted his head. "What for?"

"I convinced her to allow your class to meet up with mine at Castle Gaspard." She gave him the new paperwork.

He took it from her silently and looked it over. "Huh, this is doable. I'm sure the students will appreciate the chance to look for him."

She nodded in agreement.

"She didn't ask you for anything or change anything else?"

"No not at all. I hope you don't mind the extra work."

"Of course not, any experience is good experience. Guess I better make preparations to leave for our first mission." He folded the papers up and stuck them in his pocket. "I'll tell the class officially tomorrow morning. If you see any of them could you let them know?"

"I will." She held up her fist. "If I don't see you before then, well… good luck."

He smiled slightly and tapped his palm against her fist. "Thanks. You too. Good night." He turned and walked towards the dorms.

Balaiya watched him leave before she turned and continued on her way to the dining hall, right before she walked in Sylvain appeared by her side.

"Evening Professor!"

"Hello Sylvain."

"Care to join me for dinner?" He asked with a wink.

"I suppose." She walked in the hall with him shadowing her. She moved to the back of the line then turned to him. "I talked to Lady Rhea, she has agreed to allow you to come with us on the mission."

"Wow really?"

She nodded. "Yes, in fact the Blue Lions will be meeting us there."

"You're amazing Professor! How did you do it?" He grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it.

She pulled her hand away before he could and brought her finger up to her lips. "That's a secret"

His face reddened and he straightened. "W-Wow I didn't know you had it in you Professor.~ Tell me, picking up on some of my quirks?"

She tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on don't be l-oof!"

Hilda suddenly brushed past him. "Heya Professor! Is Sylvain harassing you again?"

"No, he's fine."

"I would never! Hilda that's rude to interrupt you know!"

"Suuure. Anyway! I was thinking… you've been drowning in a lot of testosterone lately haven't you Professor?" She flicked one of her ponytails in Sylvain's face. "I mean what with this one tailing you all the time."

"Hey! The Professor values my presence."

"Yeah! I know. Oh! That reminds me. Professor! Can you come with me for a second? I think we need some girl time!" She grabbed her arm and tugged.

"Oh, um alright." Balaiya got her plate together and allowed Hilda to drag her away. Though the farther she took her from the dining hall the more confused she got. "Hilda? It couldn't have waited until after I ate? I'm really hungry."

"Just have a seat there and you can eat with the rest of us!" Hilda grinned and gestured to a white gazebo with a few tables under it Balaiya had seen on passing.

"Oh." Occupying much of the space beneath the shelter were many of the other female students. Balaiya walked over and set her plate down between where Hilda went to sit and where Dorothea sat.

"Hello Professor!" The students greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hello everyone, Is something wrong?" Balaiya asked with a frown.

"No, no, we just thought it'd be a good idea if we had a meal together." Hilda chirped at her side.

"I must admit it _is_ nice to see all of us together." Ingrid said. "How did you put it Hilda?"

"Drowning in testosterone. It's the best way to describe it." Hilda shook her head in dismay.

"Ah you're right! I mean, just the other day I had to comfort this poor lady because of Sylvain's antics! Goddess does he infuriate me."

"Ugh, Lorenz is worse!" Lysithea added then reached for a small tea cup. "Think about it Ingrid, at least everyone knows Sylvain is a player. Any girl that starts anything with that is absolutely an airhead."

"Are you girls just going to gossip about the guys?" Balaiya asked with a frown.

"What do you think the boys talk about?" Hilda asked her.

Balaiya shrugged. "Training?"

"Or their muscles." Leonie said whilst rolling her eyes.

"Or girls." Ingrid mumbled.

"You girls really shouldn't tal-"

Dorothea cut her off "Oh come now Professor, it's surprisingly a good stress reliever. Besides no one is saying any falsehoods… Lorenz even attempted to force me into dinner with him. I tried to tell him how terrible his attempt was but he would have none of it! Could you speak to him Professor?"

Balaiya leaned back in her chair. "I suppose I can."

Most of the girls let out some sort of sigh of relief. That surprised her, she had no idea that Lorenz was that much of an issue. Sure he was annoyingly rude to Claude quite often, but she wasn't aware of his habit of being pushy with the girls.

"Oh I don't think Sylvain is that bad." Mercedes's soft voice pulled her back to the conversation. "Ingrid, I am more than willing to speak to him in your stead. Perhaps a different point of view would do him some good?"

"Oh that'd be nice, perhaps he'd listen to you more. Maybe if I'm not the only one talking to him about it he'll realize how wrong it is."

"You know Ingrid you shouldn't feel obligated to reign him in all the time. He's your friend, not your son." Leonie said while shaking her head. "You have more important things to worry about."

Ingrid nodded slowly. "That's true… I can't be a very good knight if I'm always trying to correct his behavior."

Annette ran over and sat beside Mercedes. "Sorry I'm late girls, I was waiting in the library for Ashe to j-oh…" She looked down and started fiddling with her food. "I'm sorry guys I forgot."

Balaiya felt the atmosphere of the whole area plummet.

Annette chewed her lip and started to explain herself. "We decided not too long ago to have a study session and I was so busy today I got caught up in-"

"It's okay Annette…" Ingrid interrupted. "Don't worry." She laughed dryly. "I actually have a book to return to him… I nearly knocked on his door today. "

Balaiya frowneded and stood up. "Don't look so worried everyone. We're going to get him back. In fact those of you in the Blue Lions will be meeting up with my class at Castle Gaspard to help assist. Our priority is going to be to bring him back safely. My brother will make the official announcement tomorrow morning but he's asked me to tell you guys… " She made eye contact with the Blue Lions members. "... to prepare early for your mission. Your class will actually be heading out for the check up mission in a few days so you can meet up with us on time."

"I am having much happiness from this news!" Petra clapped her hands together. "It is only too bad I cannot come with you too."

"Well, when you _do_ get Ashe back. We're just going to have to punish him for making all of us worry so much." Dorothea said confidently.

The rest of the conversation carried a lighter tone and eventually they were joined by Edelgard and Bernadetta. The latter had arrived clinging to her house leaders arm.

"Professor I didn't know you were going to be here too." Bernadetta practically squeaked and pulled up a chair right behind Balaiya.

Edelgard shook her head. "I believe I mentioned it on the way here that the Professor might join us." She sat closest to Petra and Dorothea.

"O-Oh right! I'm sorry I forgot!" Bernadetta covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing to apologise for."

"Oh Bern! I'm so happy you decided to join us!" Dorothea exclaimed. "Here, I got this for you!" She reached over and gave her a small box she pulled seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Bernadetta opened the box and squealed happily.

Balaiya strained her neck to see the contents before she shoved the box in her pocket. _'Sewing supplies?'_ She made a mental note to add that bit of information to her journal later.

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably get going now so we can prepare." Ingrid said after awhile. She gathered her dishes and Annette and Mercedes followed her.

"Oh my we got carried away didn't we." Mercedes laughed gently. "It's nearly dark."

"It is?" Balaiya looked around with a frown. "Oh, I have to get going too actually. I have some um… things to attend to." She stood as well. "Thank you for inviting me Hilda."

"Sure Professor! It was fun! Next time, we should do more than just chat."

"Maybe we could do each other's hair?" Dorothea asked.

"Ooh! Yes!" Hilda clapped her hands together. "Marianne what do you think?"

"Oh um… I guess we could." The shy girl mumbled before pouring herself some tea that had no doubt gone cold by now.

"Remember the curfew girls" Balaiya called over her shoulder. "Best you wrap up too. Have a good night."

"We will. Don't you worry 'bout a thing.~" Dorothea sang.

Balaiya smiled to herself as she turned the corner. That had to have been the first time she was around only girls for so long! It was also nice to engage in such pleasant chatter, despite everything. Hilda had mentioned a _next time_ and Balaiya found herself feeling hopeful for it.

Her last stop for the day was the library and it wasn't until the large yawn that momentarily blinded her did she realize just how tired she was. Turns out staying up late and waking up early still wasn't easy for her. She took a moment to survey the room when she finally made it to the library's third floor. If he hadn't given up on waiting for her then Claude should be around somew-

"There you are!"

Balaiya jumped in her skin and her voice caught in her throat, nothing but a silent intake of breath indicated she had been startled at all.

"Aw man." Claude looked oddly disappointed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was currently hanging upside down from one of the ladders attached to a shelf. "Claude, what are you doing?" She asked unamused.

He laughed quietly. "Oh nothing. I was just… bored."

She rolled her eyes. "Get down. You'll break your neck."

"But you'll heal me right up, won't ya Teach?~"

"I don't know." She crossed her arms. "If it's something stupid you did and it's your fault I might just let you deal with the pain." She turned away and started walking up the next flight of steps after making sure no one else was around. "That way you could think of it like a punishment. Follow or I'll leave you behind." She heard a quiet _thump_ of his boots hitting the floor then he appeared behind her as she crossed over the boundary for the restricted floor.

"Hmm, is the why you kept your injuries from your 'training match' with your brother?"

She paused and turned to face him. "What?... What makes you say that?" She was surprised he hit the nail _exactly on the head_ , as he would say. It wasn't that obvious that they were bickering… was it? Or had he seen more than she thought?

He grinned mischievously and brought a finger to his lips and smirked. "That's a secret.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for fantasy libraries and was disappointed with the one we got in the game.  
> The interactions with Claude and Balaiya in this chapter were some of my favorites to write. I hope you like them too! :)


	11. A Combined Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission at Castle Gaspard, through both the twins pov's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those of you that have left me Kudos! It really makes me smile!

Growing up on the road meant that Balaiya had been to many places all across Fódlan, but that also meant _a lot_ of walking. Normally that wasn't a problem, she would take the time to observe the tiny flowers that peppered the roadside. Or birdwatch with her brother and father. Even when at times where they were pressed for time during a mission, everything was always a _get to point a to point b by the scheduled date_ type of mission.

This was entirely different.

Her entire class seemed to be holding their breath. They had been on the road for days, and hardly a meaningful conversation had broken the tense silence that hung over everyone's head. On the bright side— if it could even be called that— they had covered a lot of ground. They would reach Castle Gaspard sooner than expected. Potentially, even meet up with the Blue Lions while on the road, and arrive there together. However, she was also concerned about the overall morale of the students, this was a decidedly more difficult mission than their last official one..

They were worried.

She was worried.

Catherine was nice, and made for pleasant company but she was ahead of the group with the other knights. There hadn't been much time for conversation since Balaiya had thought it best she watched the back of the group. She made sure the students all traveled in front of her, but after so long the atmosphere was starting to grind on her nerves. No doubt her students were also tethering on some sort of edge.

She had been trying to think of a way to distract everyone so they wouldn't really have time to think about the implications of failing the mission. Yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of a way to brighten their spirits. She'd considered another game of some sort but she didn't think it would be appropriate. Plus she didn't think she was very imaginative.

She swiped up a small acorn from the ground, and scanned the group in front of her. When she found her target she flicked the small but hard seed into the back of his neck.

Claude flinched, and his hand flew to his neck, he glanced around and seemed to nearly give up on looking for the perpetrator until he turned around, and made eye contact with her. She gave a slight nod to her side.

He arched a brow, and turned back around but over the next few moments slowly fell back till he was walking right beside her.

"You've summoned me?~" He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him but she felt the corner of her mouth twitch up. "I need a favor…"

"In need of a scheme, Teach?"

"Yes, actually."

Both his brows shot up. "Oh?" He grinned. "I'm all ears."

Already, she could feel his excitement buikbuil.

She shook her head. "It's too quiet. I've never seen the class like this. Could you um…"

Understanding seemed to cross his face, and he nodded. "Gotcha." He winked, and weaved his way to the front of their group.

She frowned, and reached for his arm but he ducked out of her grasp. "Wait I don't even know what you're— ugh."

He faced her, smirk still on his face, mouthing ' _Don't worry, Teach'_

Clearing his throat dramatically, he clapped his hands together. "Listen up my little fawns, your amazing house leader has an announcement."

She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips, but at the same time she was a tad nervous. She had no idea what he was going to say or do.

There was a collective groan that bubbled up from the students. Lysithea being the first to voice her distaste, per usual.

"Ugh, really Claude? _Fawns_? That's so… so."

"Cringy?" Leonie offered.

"Precisely!" Lysithea exclaimed.

"I don't know guys, I think it's cute." Hilda said.

Claude grinned and nudged the pinkette's shoulder. "That's it! Hilda's got the right idea."

Hilda giggled, and shook her head. "Oh, but we are far from _your_ fawns."

Claude gasped, and placed his hand on his chest. "Hilda! How could you?"

"Please, it only makes sense that we'd be the Professor's fawns. If at all." She turned to Sylvain. "Right?"

He laughed, and reached his arms behind his head. "I dunno Hilda. Maybe for you guys, but I'm more of a handsomely powerful-"

"Buck?" Raphael asked.

Hilda giggled. "Yeah, one that likes to Fu-"

Balaiya stepped forward. "Ok! I think that's enough. Um, what announcement were you trying to make Claude?" She turned to look at him expectantly.

He smirked coly. "Oh, I just wanted to remind everyone about the pop quiz you had in mind, right Teach?"

She frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. She spoke through her teeth. "Oh, right. I _was_ going to wait for a better time, but I suppose I could do it now."

There was a chorus of various complaints, and groans from the students. Sylvain shook his head at Claude, and swung his arm around his shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon. I expected Dimitri to pull something like that but you? You just had to be _that guy_ huh?"

Claude laughed out and brushed Sylvain's arm off with surprising ease. "Oh Sylvain, you don't have to take part in it if you don't think you can. Though a little extra credit never hurt anyone. He turned his gaze back over to Balaiya. "Wouldn't you agree, Teach?"

She raised her eyebrows. Bold of him to assume she even had a pop quiz or any such quiz prepared for them. Even bolder still to assume that after she _did_ come up with what to quiz the students with on the fly that she'd give it to them as extra credit!

She pulled out her journal, and busied herself with flipping through her notes. "It's okay if you think you don't need the points Sylvain. I'm not forcing you to take it."

"What? No no I can take it!" He insisted.

"If we get one wrong does it count?" Raphael asked.

"Nope, it won't count against you." She answered.

"How are we going to do this without paper?" Lysithea asked.

"Um, I'll just ask the questions, then I'll go around to each of you, and you'll tell me your answer." She sent aglarea at Claude, he only smirked again, "If it's right then you get the point. If it isn't then you just won't get anything." She looked around and found all of her students waiting patiently. She sighed and clapped her hands together. "Alright, first question: Assuming the skill levels are generally the same for the fighters. If your opponent is facing off against you wielding an axe and the only weapon you have on you is a sword. What is the best way that you can go about defeating your attacker?" She observed the group for a moment while they pondered over her question.

After a few moments of listening to everyone's response and taking down who said what she cleared her throat. "Alright, you guys all did pretty well. I'm going to give everyone that point, I'll just go over some basics as a review. Some of which many of you said anyway. So, in general a sword has the advantage when faced off against an axe however, the rules get a bit murky if the axe in question is a battle axe or a halberd. We'll stick with the basic forms of these weapons. As a swordsman you have a variety of options on how to best your opponent, the quickest option at your disposal is taking them out with a thrust or jab."

Sylvain smirked, and leaned over to whisper something to Claude the moment she said _thrust_.

Balaiya rolled her eyes and unsheathed her sword, she took a step forward and thrust the blade towards Sylvain's face, a strand of his hair fluttered to the ground. "Pay attention." She narrowed her eyes.

Sylvain paled considerably, his eyes crossing so he could look at the blade pointed precariously at his nose. "Y-Yes Professor." He stammered.

Claude snickered at his side, and she turned the blade toward him. The blade sliced the air right in front of his nose. Much to her annoyance he hardly flinched, and merely smirked, his eyes locked on her own as if she wasn't pointing a weapon at his face. As if he knew she wasn't really going to hurt him, as if he was daring her to try…

…The scoundrel.

She huffed, and turned away just as she heard movement from her right. A few meters away sure saw her brother, and his class approaching. Relief washed over her, his presence meant they were close to their destination. She also hoped the new company would help inspire conversation among the students. She didn't know how long she could improvise.

"Ingrid!, Felix!" Sylvain exclaimed, and ran over to them. Unfortunately for him, however, the two saw it more fitting to knock him to the ground.

Balaiya wince when he fell, and hurried over to the group.

"You idiot, you can't just run toward someone in a war zone like this!" Ingrid scoffed. "We could have been imposters!"

"Aw, c'mon Ingrid. No one can replicate those beautiful golden locks of yours!" Sylvain winked from his place on the ground which decidedly was not a good idea because Ingrid hit him in the chest with the pommel of her lance.

Sylvain coughed, and groaned, his hand moved to rub at the sore spot.

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes, and stepped over him.

Felix didn't even have the courtesy to do that and stepped _on_ Sylvain as he walked past. His foot smashing into the poor guys rib cage, and crushing his fingers with far more force than was required for a normal step.

Sylvain wheezed as the air was smashed out of his lungs. "Hel-oof ow! Hello to you too **Felix.** " He groaned, and rolled to his side to cough, cradling his hand in the other.

"Felix, that wasn't necessary." Dimitri scolded, and gave Sylvain a sympathetic look.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion boar." Felix snapped.

Right before Balaiya got to Sylvain to check on him Mercedes knelt by his side, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Oh my, are you alright Sylvain?"

"I'm so much better now that you are here Mercedes, have you been sent by the goddess herself to take my pain away?"

Mercedes giggled behind her hand. "Oh, do you say that to every girl that comes your way to heal you?" Despite that she still placed her hand over his chest, the gentle glow of healing magic pulsing to life on her fingertips.

"What? Haha. Mercedes. Why would I—"

Next she gently took his hand in both her own. "Sure, sure. You might want to quiet down for at least a few minutes."

Balaiya shook her head, and moved over to greet her brother, Mercedes was just too sweet. "Hello Leth, I hope everything went well on your previous mission?" She glanced him over to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Yes, everything went well. The students have been eager to meet up with your class. I hope everything continues to go well. How about you"

"We're all good, just…" she sighed, "...anxious."

"There she is!"

She turned in surprise towards the sudden enthusiastic bellow to find none other than Alois walking towards her with purpose.

"I'm quite eager to fight by your side." Alois stopped beside the both of them.

"Yeah, he's been so eager about it that he hasn't stopped raving about it." Byleth mumbled to her.

"To fight alongside the Ashen Demons??Together? Children of the Blade Breaker? Of course I'm excited. I missed my opportunity back in Remire. Besides! It gets even better because the amazing Catherine is also here!"

Catherine walked over to them, no doubt having heard her name being bellowed. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Oh, we're just honored to be working with such a brave, and distinguished knight." Dimitri chimed in.

"It'd be great if we could see Thunderbrand in action…" Claude said at her side.

Balaiya glanced at her brother then at Catherine. "Thunderbrand?"

"You mean you don't know?" Catherine asked, surprised. "My weapon is called Thunderbrand. It's one of the Heroes Relics. A long, long time ago, the goddess bestowed Divine weapons upon ten heroes, which were passed down to their descendants. It's an honor to wield but I'm afraid there won't be any time for that today. It mission is to help clean up the aftermath, not to fight. We also have to keep an eye out for your missing lamb."

Alois rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh right. Forgive me I got carried away…"

"It's fine, we should get moving though. I don't want to waste anymore time." Catherine said.

They moved to regroup the students, and continued toward their destination. Though the further they walked up the path the harder it got to see their surroundings. A thick layer of fog had descended on their heads, like a blanket of smoke. Except this was cold, and denser somehow. Concern was beginning to claw at the corner of Balaiya's mind and she surveyed the area for the upteenth time. At her side she could see her brother, just ahead of them were a few knights, no doubt following Catherine, and the backs of Dimitri and Dedue. Just behind her was Alois with Raphael on one side and Ingrid on the other. No one else was visible.

"Leth, stay here. I'm going to do a quick headcount."

"Be careful." He said.

She nodded, and started walking towards the back of the group. She spotted Ignatz, Leonie, and Lorenz walking together and made sure they were alright before she moved on.

"...And sometimes, when the weather is just like it is now actually… you can still hear the soft footsteps of her spirit wandering around. Endlessly searching for h-"

"Are you guys doing alright?" Balaiya asked as she stepped into their field of view.

She was greeted with a terrified scream, and a ball of magic flying for her face. She ducked quickly, just barely managing _to not_ get hit in the face.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Professor!" Lysithea squealed.

Mercedes stepped forward. "Oh no that's my fault… I was telling them a story."

"A ghost story!" Lysithea nearly shrieked.

"Please quiet down, were getting close." Balaiya said with a frown. She glanced over their group quickly, Mercedes, Lysithea, Annette, Sylvain, Claude, and Hilda. Everyone was accounted for.

"Bala, are you okay? Where did that shot come from?" Byleth asked as he rushed to her side.

"I'm fine Leth, just um some friendly fire." She assured him.

"Hmph, well possibly not for long, we've arrived on the outer edge of the territory. Catherine wants us to regroup. We might have a problem."

She nodded, and turned to the rest of the students. "You heard him, everyone move up to the middle of the group. Stay close to each other."

The students complied quickly, and quickened their pace up the path until everyone was huddled in a large group. After triple checking that everyone was present Balaiya moved up to the small circle her brother stood in with Catherine, Alois and Dimitri. As she joined the group Claude ran over to stand by her side.

"I've received a report from a scout, turns out a portion of Lonato's army got through the front line. They've used the fog as cover."

"Which means we have to prepare for battle." Alois said sternly.

Balaiya frowned. She had really wanted to avoid this outcome, but some things are inevitable.

' _Just be sure to pay attention this time! You can withstand more uses of my power if it is used in small amounts.'_ Sothis said in her mind.

Balaiya nodded to herself in response. "Wait, what about Ashe? We can't forget that we have to find him too."

Catherine crossed her arms. "I'm sorry but due to the situation he has become a secondary priority. Lonato has mobilized his troops against us and so we must retaliate. If they do not stand down we must take them out."

"You are asking us to force our students to kill them?" Balaiya asked, her frown deepening.

"You knew this was a possibility before we set out for this mission, don't tell me you are backing down now?" Catherine said.

Balaiya bristled. It wasn't that she was backing down. Far from it actually. She was just concerned for her students. Sure she herself tried her best to pacify her brother on his unease over sending students into a war zone, but that didn't mean she was okay with the matter either. If she could find a way to prevent her students from taking a life then she absolutely would, even if it would happen eventually. Even more so if it meant preventing them from fighting against a comrade, though she hoped that Ashe would not be among the enemy lines. One could never tell. She couldn't see the future, only change what has been done but how much she herself was still uncertain.

Her Brother turned and began giving orders to the students, with a fog this dense it would be suicide to split up to look for their missing comrade. At the very least she didn't have to worry about a repeat of Zanado. Creeping forward through the fog was their best option and torches would only serve to give their position away. Better to leave both sides in the dark than become a beacon in exchange for a little extra viewing distance. Their opponent had the advantage of knowing the terrain, that meant that even with their vision obscured by the fog, they still had the advantage. Which made the knights and the students at a terrible disadvantage.

Balaiya sighed and unsheathed her sword. How would students like Marianne react to having to take a life? She was such a gentle person… did the monastery even offer counseling services? She felt ashamed for not knowing the answer to that. The enemies they faced now weren't just some bandits, they were trained fighters… weren't they? Some of them possibly even former knights, or knights of Castle Gaspard. That's what she was told at least. She tightened her grip on her sword till her knuckles turned white.

Suddenly she felt some rather cold fingers curl around her wrist and squeeze her gently, she was surprised at how relaxed she was when she looked over her shoulder to find Claude watching her carefully. Had he noticed her unease? Or was he nervous? She felt like he was trying to reassure _her_ more than anything, and _she_ was the teacher! She nodded once but she still wasn't sure if she was checking if he was alright or confirming to him that she herself was. Either way he released her and readied his bow. Balaiya felt a chill crawl up her arm when he let go, silently observing the small goose bumps on her skin. She normally wasn't sensitive to the cold, but he had mentioned that he was. Could that sudden difference be why her skin reacted that way?

"Everyone be careful! The enemy could be trying to surround us, but they shouldn't have enough soldiers to form a tight circle." She looked back at Byleth. "We're lucky your class came along after all. The more people we have on our side the better of course. Take down anyone that breaks through the fog and let's push through!"

Claude spoke up before Catherine had a chance to push the front line. "Catherine, even though the conditions are the same for both sides, we're at a disadvantage for not knowing the terrain."

"Yes, I know. Proceed with caution! Just wait for them to enter your field of view and you guys should be fine."

Balaiya sighed and moved forward cautiously, she silently motioned for the students to stay a good ways away from Catherine. Her sword was glowing eerily after all. She might as well be yelling out into the fog her position. A few heavy moments of silence weighed down on their heads before the _thud_ of boots hitting the ground were suddenly screaming in her ears before they came to a deafening halt.

A lightly armored man brandished an axe toward their group. "Lord Lonato doesn't deserve such sadness and anger… Now it's your turn to suffer!" He ran forward quickly, his lips pressed into a thin line.

In the time it took for her to react Claude was already moving in front of her sword in hand. When he'd had the time to switch his active weapons she had no idea but he no doubt made good use of his childhood training. The man raised his arms to strike and Claude stepped into the man's space. Much similar to what her father had done to her and her brother during training just a few weeks ago. In the same moment he thrust the point of the sword into the man's shoulder before he could come down from his arc with his man released the axe with a shout and Claude swung his elbow into the side of the man's head. He fell on his back like a rock.

"Suffer? I wonder what exactly he had in mind by that." Claude mumbled and picked up the man's axe. "Can't have him returning to the fray if he wakes up and we're still here."

Balaiya released a sigh of relief, but then irritation flooded her veins. She stepped over to him, speaking through her teeth. "Claude!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "What was that?"

He rose a brow at her. "What was what?"

"You just…I didn't tell you to do that."

"Did I do something wrong, Teach?" He tilted his head.

She pursed her lips. "Well, no… just… wait for my signal okay? I need you to be safe. It's my job to make sure you're safe."

Something in his eyes hardened. "Who's going to make sure you're safe?"

Before she could respond he fell back and another enemy burst through the fog.

"Did you think we're just gonna do nothing while you try and kill our Lord!?" He knocked an arrow and shot it an instant later.

Catherine swung Thunderbrand and sliced the arrow in two. She continued charging forward till the man met a similar fate. He fell with an empty thud, a gash deep in his chest and a look of shock frozen on his face.

Catherine apparently had no mercy for those that stood against her.

Balaiya frowned, why did that bother her so?

She shook her head and grit her teeth, it was about time she stop letting her mind wander and get focused on the fight. Least something terrible happen. A few of the knights had already engaged the front lines, but there was a lot of ground to cover and they had no real idea how many enemies there were. They needed a tighter defense and as much as Balaiya wished she could take on every enemy herself. She couldn't. At least not in these conditions. She moved over to her brother.

"Leth, what do you think is the best option?"

"There's no logical reason to avoid it… I'm going to have Dimitri, Dedue and Felix join Alois in pushing the front lines with us."

"Then I'll have Sylvain, Raphael and Leonie back us up."

"We'll have to just go from there." He said quietly and readied his sword.

They pushed through the fog painstakingly slow. Her brother had stayed within sight and together the took down quite a few enemies. Everything was moving along steadily until she felt her brother yank her to the side and a flash of metal flew over her shoulder. Balaiya felt the muscles in her neck strain painfully when she whipped her head around to see what it was.

She turned around just in time to see an arrow hit Annette right in the middle of her clavicle. The sickening crack that resounded stirred the bile in Balaiya's stomach.

Annette's large eyes widened into saucers and she stumbled forward, her hands frantically grasping at the arrow. She tripped and nearly fell but Felix caught her and shoved her into a sitting position.

"You idiot! Don't rip it out!" He slapped her hands away.

Balaiya ran over to the girl. "Are you alright Annette did y-" She gasped quietly when she saw the blood that stained her lips and teeth when she tried to speak. Balaiya grit her teeth and willed Sothis's power forward.

This time she was able to keep her breath but intense chills of heat, and cold assaulted her skin and she felt horribly dizzy before once again her vision momentarily turned black.

/\/\/\/\/\

Byleth noticed the arrow's gleam too late to verbally warn his sister so he reached out to grab her, but strangely, she wasn't there. An eerie chill ran down his spine and he frowned _'This happened already!'_ He looked around quickly and saw Balaiya running ahead, her dagger already unsheathed.

"Not this time!" She muttered behind grit teeth. She threw the dagger into the fog and it sliced the arrow in half. The dagger hit a tree and embedded itself in the trunk. All in the same breath she jumped and her foot smashed into the enemy archers face.

Byleth's brow furrowed and he ran over to retrieve her dagger before moving to her side. "Bala what happened?" He looked down at the unconscious man. "Did he…"

She nodded. "He did."

"And you…"

"I did." She grabbed her dagger from him and stood up.

Byleth sighed and bent down to tie the man up. "You know, we can't spare everyone."

"I know." She rubbed her arms briskly.

Byleth glanced over her, she definitely seemed shakey on her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She gave a stiff nod in encouragement and turned over to where Claude stood a few meters away. Before she could even say his name he was already on his way over, his brows furrowed.

"Are you alright Teach?" His eyes scanned her over quickly and he nearly reached for her but seemed to think better of it and retracted his hand.

Byleth wasn't sure if it was due to the glare he sent his way or not.

"I'm fine Claude. I need you and Ignatz to keep an eye out for any ranged attacks coming our way." She bit her lip and shoved some extra arrows on his back. "Don't hesitate."

He nodded slowly. "Got it."

"Be careful. Fall back if necessary. If you don't…" She waved her fist in his face.

He smirked and gave her a salute before he drew his bow, and ran over to Ignatz. Presumably to give him her instructions.

"Bala, how are you feeling?" Byleth asked once he was gone. He spotted a lance in the dirt, most likely from a fallen soldier. He swiped it up and strapped it to his back.

"I'm fine. I can still fight." She checked over her equipment swiftly and nodded to herself. "Let's go."

Byleth pursed his lips but continued beside her through the fog. Periodically he would spare a glance her way to make sure she was still steady on her feet. Though direct words had not been exchanged he knew exactly what had happened.

She'd turned back time again.

He recognized the feeling, the strange and chilling sense of deja vu that had haunted him twice before already. Though he knew that someone had potentially been killed he wasn't sure who. Could medical attention have been enough to save them? If it had then surely Bala would have gotten them to a healer instead right? Byleth sighed internally and dodged a strike from another emerging enemy. There was no use worrying over it. He took his opponent down swiftly. He couldn't change what his sister had done. Only warn her. Whether or not she would heed his advice was another thing.

Progress slowly started to resume but a scuffle up ahead caught his attention and he ripped his focus out of the battle.

"What do you think you're doing Ashe?" Ingrid's voice rose shrilly. "Why would you run off like that?!"

"I-Ingrid I just… you-"

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses."

Byleth arrived to find Ashe on the ground with a gash in his arm and Ingrid with a broken bow beneath her boot.

"You shot at me! How could you? We thought you were in danger!" She ground her foot harder into the shattered bow. "You've betrayed us? I thought you wanted to become a knight!"

Dimitri stepped between them. "Ingrid please. Calm yourself. Now is not the time for this."

Ingrid's voice wavered. "Your Highness please, don't show your back to t-the enemy!"

"He wants to get stabbed in the back." Felix muttered, as he walked over. There was blood smeared on his sword. He didn't seem bothered and simply looked around in disgust. "Ugh, why am I even here? To babysit you guys? Obviously he's turned traitor and-"

"Enough Felix." Byleth said, voice stern. He turned to Dimitri and motioned for him to stand aside. "

By this time Ashe had returned to his feet but was now standing with his arms up in surrender. "Professor? Please l-let me explain!"

"Go on."

Ashe frowned. "Please Professor I di- What?"

"Start explaining." Byleth said simply, crossing his arms.

Ashe's lip trembled and he started fidgeting with his hands. "I was… I wanted to…Lonato he-."

Balaiya ran over and grabbed Ashe by the shoulders. "There you are! we've been so worried about you." She released him and turned to everyone. "Let's fall back for a moment. It won't be a good idea to talk up here anyway. Besides, we need to address that wound."

Byleth made sure the students were gathered in front of him before he started to move back himself, Considering how the fog was still hindering their vision it wouldn't be good if any of the students ventured too far away from the rest of the group.

When he had caught up with his sister she was just finishing up shooing away most of the students from bombarding Ashe with their own rush of questions and demands. All except Claude and Dimitri had backed away. Catherine had come to join them and didn't seem shy about pointing Thunderbrand in Ashe's face. Judging by the way she was standing Balaiya looked just a few moments away from withdrawing her own weapon. That couldn't be good.

Claude stepped between Catherine and Balaiya. "Hey, the guys already been disarmed, why don't we give him a chance to speak? If we can handle this like civilized people I know we are, no one has to get hurt." He crossed his arms and looked over to where Balaiya stood. "Wouldn't you agree, Teach?"

Balaiya nodded and nudged Ashe away. "I'll take responsibility for his actions Catherine. Don't hurt him."

Byleth frowned. "Bala, wait a moment. You don't know what the consequences are for anything he may or may not have done yet."

"I don't want to think of him as a criminal." Dimitri said with a frown. "Perhaps if he can give us information on what is going on here then he won't have to face any punishment or at least any major punishment?'

Catherine sighed and withdrew her blade but kept it in her hand. "Very well, we can sort out the major details later. For now Ashe. Tell us something useful."

Ashe smoothed out his shirt and cleared his throat. "U-um, the fog here isn't a natural fog… It's a result of a spell done by a dark mage. He's a commander for my father's army… Many of the fighters here are villagers too! They're not all knights."

Byleth grimaced. Lonato had villagers mixed in with his army after all? That wasn't what he had been briefed on…

Catherine finally put Thunderbrand away for now. News of the mixed army didn't seem to phase her. "Really? So I'm assuming if we take out that mage then the spell should dissipate?"

Ashe nodded. "Yes."

"Perfect. I can't exactly arrest you in our current situation, but Professor Balaiya has offered to take responsibility for you. I'm assuming you will watch him as well then?" Catherine said and looked over at Balaiya.

She nodded. "I will."

Byleth didn't like her willingness to take the blame for Ashe, no one really knew why he had left and Ashe could cite any reason in a pinch to get himself out of a bind. Byleth looked over at Ashe's slouched form. He didn't look threatening. In fact, he knew he wasn't a threat and he wanted to give the younger man the benefit of the doubt. Yet too many times did he see someone deceive others in order to try and bend a situation in their favor. And if his sister was going to offer him her protection then he felt obligated to watch her back, no matter how much he'd wanted to fight for Ashe's innocence as well.

"Ashe, I'm sorry if this sounds insensitive but did Lord Lonato mention anything about why he is doing this?" Dimitri asked.

Ashe looked down and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I feel so useless too! I've troubled everyone so much only to come out of it with no information! I begged him to tell me but he refused to say anything… then I grew worried for the safety of my younger siblings." He clenched his fist. "He told me if I participated in this battle then he would explain everything to me after we won… I had no idea that we were going to be fighting you guys! Though I am Lonato's adopted son… he raised me as if I were his own blood. He was always so kind. I don't understand… I guess it has to do with Christophe."

Catherine nodded. "Hm, that could be it."

Balaiya tilted her head. "Who's Christophe?"

"He's… well. How much do you know about the tragedy of Duscar Professor?" Catherine asked her.

By his side Byleth noticed Dimitri tense.

"I've not heard too much about it actually." Balaiya answered.

Byleth frowned and stepped forward. "Catherine, I don't think that th-"

Catherine didn't seem to take notice at his objection. "It's when the King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was… was murdered by the people of Duscar. It happened almost four years ago."

Claude stepped in. "Uh, Catherine I agree with the Professor. Perhaps this information isn't necessary…"

Dimitri shook his head. "No, is ok. Thank you Professor, Claude for your sensitivity on the matter, but… it should be said." He gestured to Catherine. "Please go on."

Byleth shared a wary look with Claude, though he wasn't aware of how much the Golden Deer leader knew about the subject it seemed he shared his unease about Catherine speaking so casually about the incident. Even though it _was_ four years ago by this point. It didn't sit right with him.

Catherine continued though Byleth wasn't sure if the look of remorse on her face was truthful or not. "Right. Well. Lord Lonato's son, Christophe was accused of being involved in that whole awful affair. He was executed by the church."

Byleth frowned. "The church executes criminals?"

"Speaking from the Church's Perspective," Catherine continued, "we simply pass judgment according to our doctrine in place of the Kingdom, which was in complete chaos."

"Why was the King targeted?" Balaiya asked quietly.

Dimitri closed his eyes and hung his head but looked back up with a ghost of a smile on his face when Claude placed his hand on his shoulder.

"King Lambert was attempting a major political reform. Needless to say, he had many enemies." Catherine finished.

This was the first time Byleth was hearing someone else speak in any detail of the incident, and something stuck out to him that he didn't like. It was the choice of words that Catherine had used to describe what happened to Christophe, she had said _accused_ not _convicted._ He decided to call her out on it.

"Catherine, how do you even know if Christophe really deserved his punishment? You said it yourself, he was accused. Was he ever properly convicted of his crime?" Byleth asked.

Catherine crossed her arms. "Whatever the truth behind the incident may be, Lord Lonato has harbored resentment towards the church ever since." She sighed and looked to the side, her face falling to something filled with concern or worry… possibly even shame. "Well… To be more specific, his grudge isn't only against the church. It's again against the one who turned Christophe over to them."

Alois ran over to their small group. "The enemy is advancing again! It looks like reinforcements may have joined them!"

Catherine unsheathed her sword. "Alright break time is over! We must search for this dark mage!" She looked at Ashe. "You better be telling the truth." Without another word she rushed forward, Alois on her heels, though he was falling behind steadily.

It didn't take too long for the rush of battle to surround his senses again but he made sure to keep an eye on his sister throughout most of it. Though as the minutes sped along he was increasingly more concerned with how Ashe was doing. Not long after they had started fighting again Byleth noticed his sister give Ashe a sword to wield. He would have protested if only to stay on the side of caution but a small voice in his head told him to leave it alone, though if that was his own thoughts or the words of Sothis he wasn't sure.

He didn't have to look very hard to know that Ashe was struggling, his bottom lip was constantly tapped between his teeth and his arm shook whenever he held up his blade. Byleth wanted to help him but in the heat of battle, his choices were limited.

Dimitri's sudden alarmed voice caught his attention and he spun around to see what was going on.

"Claude watch it!" Dimitri grabbed Claude by the back of his collar and yanked him back and away from nearly being skewered by an enemy lance.

Unsurprisingly, Claude was tossed into the air from the urgent force Dimitri had used to move him. Claude adapted as if expecting it, with the gained height he loosed an arrow off into the fog, effectively cancelling out the glow of a spell no doubt aimed for one of the students. Before Claude landed Dimitri pierced the enemy lancer in the chest with his own lance. The unknown man fell dead on his back at the same time Claude's feet touched the ground.

Dimitri looked down at the man with a grim frown. "I know they are our enemies, but this never gets easier."

Claude knelt down and closed the man's eyes. "It's what we need to expect in times like these." He stood and stepped between Dimitri and the dead man. "It's good that you don't find killing easy. It means you're still human." He grinned but Byleth had a feeling it was an act. He just killed someone himself, he must also feel negatively about it himself. Shouldn't he?

Then again, the two seemed as if they had killed before, in Dimitri's case, he wasn't surprised. But for Claude? Whatever could he have been through that would require him to take a life prior to this event? Unless he was just that good at hiding behind falsities.

"Besides you've saved my life." Claude continued in a light tone. "Expect me to repay you swiftly. Can't have the Alliance heir owing the Kingdom a debt!"

Dimitri seemed to take the bait and an amused smile snuck on his face. "Nonsense Claude, it shouldn't cost anything to protect a friend."

Claude's eyebrows shot up in surprise but Byleth couldn't figure out why. Unfortunately neither of them could afford any more chatter and he moved over to them quickly.

"Don't forget we're in a way zone. There's no time for idle chatter." Byleth said with a frown. He looked over them briefly. "The two of you are alright? I saw what happened, that's impressive teamwork."

Claude grinned. "Do we get extra credit?~"

Dimitri gasped in disapproval. "Claude!"

Byleth deadpanned. "You're not even in any of my classes."

"What? I'm trying to help you out Dimitri." Claude shook his head.

Byleth crossed his arms. "You need to take this seriously Claude. This isn't the place for jokes."

"Believe me Professor, I'm well aware of the situation. We're in a battle, you could call it a war if you will…or a pointless extended execution where only the strong survive." He frowned deeply. "I'm well aware of the responsibility, and the consequences… it's the nobles that start the war, but it's the commoners that spill their blood first. Many may be forced to fight, many have little experience, many are not as privileged, many have never held a blade before. I'm not ignorant to that."

Byleth stared at him in surprise, he wasn't expecting his tone to shift so quickly nor was he expecting him to speak so seriously.

Movement at the corner of his vision dragged him away from the conversation. Balaiya ran passed them with her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Look sharp guys, the dark mage has been spotted!" She skidded to a stop in front of the hooded figure, her blade pointed at the ready. When she moved to strike the mage he dodged back and seemingly disappeared in the shadows of the trees surrounding him.

Byleth grit his teeth and rushed to his sister's side. He couldn't tell if the mage had simply hidden within the shadow and fog, or had somehow disappeared completely. Either way it didn't matter, he couldn't let her get ambushed.

As soon as he got to her he unhooked the lance from his back and lunged to his left. The mage of course had guards. The metal of the sharpened polearm slid off the side of an angled shield. From around the protection of the enemies guard, the gleam of a blade rushed for his chest. He wouldn't have enough time to block the attack so he moved to the side to dodge. Unfortunately his opponent seemed to have predicted his move and angled his sword to follow him.

Byleth held his breath to brace for the pain but was instead greeted with a spray of warm blood across his face. The man had been stabbed through the back, through his armor and right through the front of his chest in one go, by the only person who could achieve such a thing in their vicinity.

"I'm sorry… but did you really think you would get away with this?" Dimitri mumbled and ripped his lance free from its current… holster. "Are you alright Professor?" He asked as the man fell to the ground.

"I'm fine Dimitri. Do be careful yourself. The mage is around here." Byleth murmured as he surveyed the area.

"I won't let you anywhere near Lord Lonato!" The dark mage yelled as he reappeared, a deep purple light bursting from his fingertips.

His sister's voice yelled out to him urgently. "Leth! Move to the right!"

Instantly, Byleth dodged to the right but also threw his lance towards the mage. Seconds later a searing hot pulse of dark energy just barely touched the tip of his nose. Even though it was just a graze, waves of chills assaulted his body.

Balaiya flipped into the air to dodge another spell and kicked his lance towards where the mage had retreated to. When she landed the lance struck the mage in the face with a sickening crack and he hit the ground heavily. Almost instantly the fog surrounding them began to dissipate.

"It worked?" Dimitri whispered.

Byleth walked over to the mage and removed the lace. The gruesome scene that way left of his face didn't exactly make him feel uneasy, but out of consideration for his students he turned the mage on his stomach with his foot. "Bala, are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, though she was rubbing her arm. "I'm fine. I'm glad the fog is gone."

Byleth inspected her arm but she angled herself away. "Did you get hit?"

"It's nothing. I see you did though." She murmured and poked his nose.

A sudden warmth shot through him and he rubbed his nose instinctively, it was pain free. His eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Perfect! The fog is gone!" Catherine yelled a few paces ahead. "Now we can properly handle these fools!"

Before he could finish his question Balaiya ran back into the fray to assist Hilda and Ignatz. The two house leaders also moved ahead of him.

Byleth wiped his lance in the grass and hurried after them. ' _When did she learn how to heal?'_

The lack of fog made it so much easier for him to push through the enemy lines and the students were obviously weaving though almost as easily. Despite that, Byleth still made sure they stayed in groups of at least three. It might have slowed their advance somewhat, but it was better than rushing unnecessarily.

An unfamiliar voice reached his ears and when Byleth saw who it belonged to it equally felt like it happened too quickly and not quick enough.

An older man who could only be Lord Lonato, what with the way his soldiers bowed their heads when he passed them, moved into the clearing. Byleth observed him silently, he was much older than he thought he was, it was certainly rare to see someone of his status on the battlefield. Nevertheless, he sat proudly on his warhorse with a grim expression burned into his face and a dark scowl in his eyes that bore into Catherine's head. The supposed ' _kind' and 'gentle'_ man that had raised Ashe impossible to find in his stoic demander.

"It's you!" Lonato spat bitterly. "Thunderstrike Cassandra! It was **your** wretched zealotry that killed my son!"

Catherine scoffed and rose her blade. "The only name I answer to, is Catherine. Prepare to taste the blade of one who serves the goddess." She pointed her sword at him and it began to glow red. "Now you face a knight of Serios!"

Balaiya rushed forward, her own sword drawn but hung at her side. "Catherine, please. Don't kill him. We don't even know his side of the story."

"Professor, I'm surprised. You have such poor judgment! This man is an absolute traitor to the church!" Catherine shouted.

"Catherine wait, what if he surrenders?" Balaiya added urgently.

Catherine shook her head. "He won't." Before Balaiya could protest further she rushed Lord Lonato. Every swing of her sword made arcs of red shine through the air and though Byleth was occupied with some of Lonato's closest guards be did his best to keep an eye on the situation.

The whole field seemed to gasp in unison with how ruthlessly Catherine mowed down the two guards that flanked Lonato. And in the blink of an eye the field all lost their breath as Lonato's head rolled down the small hill and stopped right at Ashes feet.

All was silent save the scream of horror that cracked dry and painful from Ashe's throat. "L-Lonato!" He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, shaking horribly as he lifted his father's head in his hands.

Byleth felt bile rise in his throat and his chest tightened. Whatever be was feeling kept him rooted to the spot. His heartbeat was pounding loud in his ears but somehow he still managed to hear the choked and broken whisper that slipped from Ashe's lips.

"F-Father?"

He felt like someone hit his stomach with a broken pipe.

His head pounded painfully and he blinked.

.

.

"Catherine, please. Don't kill him. We don't even know his side of the story."

"Professor, I'm surprised. You have such poor judgment! This man is an absolute traitor to the church!"

"Catherine wait, what if he surrenders?"

Byleth looked between the two women with a frown. Why did this feel so familiar? It was as if it happened bef- his eyes widened and snapped towards his sister. She turned back time again! What was she trying to do this time? Who was she trying to save? Byleth grimaced, the more he tried to figure out what happened next the more muddied it became.

"Lonato why! Why did you drag so many others into this?" Ashe ran between Catherine and Lonato. "Please, if you surrender then maybe we could… maybe the church will forgive you!"

"Stand down Ashe! I will not surrender to the corruption that is the church! If you do not move… then you leave me no choice." Lonato said without batting an eye.

"Lonato? What do you mea-"

The _kind man_ charged Ashe mercilessly. Byleth never would have guessed that Lonato would skewer poor Ashe so heartlessly. Even before his lance pierced the poor boy's chest, Byleth saw him rearing up his horse to change. Yet for some reason he could only stare in shock.

.

.

"Catherine! Don't!"

Byleth wasn't sure how many times he heard a variation of that ring in his ears but he knew something was terribly off with how, despite his sister being calm only moments ago she was now yelling in desperation.

He tightened his grip on his lance and ran forward. "Catherine, wait! If we bring him in we might be able to get some useful information out of him."

Catherine hesitated for a moment. "I don't like it. But since you both are protesting I'll play along. I don't _want_ to kill Lonato. If you think it'll work…"

The sound of heavy armor clanged loudly behind them. "We should have faith in them Catherine." Alois added, out of breath.

Byleth glanced over towards his sister and relaxed when she visibly relaxed. The four of them worked together to try and get Lonato off his horse. As long as he stayed on it their goal of apprehending him was extremely difficult.

Alois did his best to push forward but Lonato didn't give them many opportunities where they could take him out _without_ killing him. So he had been reduced to a walking shield for the rest of them for the time being.

Somewhere in the chaos of their struggle Lonato had called reinforcements and everything got annoyingly harder.

Since he was being terribly stubborn they had long given up trying to reason with him. All except Ashe apparently, because he was running unarmed towards Lonato. Byleth cursed and ran after him.

"Ashe! What are you doing?"

"Lonato please! Stop this madness!"

"So you've betrayed me after all?!" Lonato shouted with a growl. "I should have known." One of his guards tossed him a javelin.

Byleth saw the darkness in Lonato's eyes and knew what he was going to do. He was too far back to reach Lonato in time, but if he was quick…

He ran as fast as he could but oddly, time felt slow and heavy. Briefly he wondered if it had something to do with his sister's ability, or maybe even Sothis.

' _What are you doing you fool!?'_

Again, Byleth wasn't sure if that was his own thoughts or Sothis's scolding.

The initial impact of the javelin didn't feel like much. There was intense pressure and for a second his head hurt more than his chest. Was it because he couldn't breathe or because that's where the weapon stuck him, a muffled _thud_ echoed in his ears, as if he got punched. He felt something warm trickle down his back. It must have pierced through the other side… Somehow he lost his footing and he stumbled back, or was it that he tripped on something? His own feet?

He tasted iron before he hit the ground.

The cold metal suddenly ripped back through his chest and everything felt like it was on fire. The cry that surely came from him sounded far away and foreign, almost as if someone else had yelled out… _was_ it him or could it have been his sister? But surely it was him because now he was choking on his own blood.

His hands instinctively shot up to the weapon and uselessly fussed with it. He didn't have the strength to grab it anyway, but he knew it would only make it worse if he messed with it.

Ashe appeared above him, his eyes wide and full of tears.

Byleth felt his lips turn down. Had be gotten hurt after all? His vision started to darken and before another thought fully formed in his head, everything went black…

/\/\/\/\

"C-Catherine! Wait!" Balaiya's voice cracked when it shot up to octaves she didn't even know she could reach. She heaved involuntarily and wretched emptily. She'd seen her brother die! She felt dizzy and weak, her chest burned deeply and she struggled to breathe. Had she reached her limit? What if something worse happened? Should she have left it how it had first happened? But if she had, Ashe had… he held his father's _head_ in his hands! She felt warmth flood her mouth, though she tasted nothing when she spat the vicious red all over the ground.

Catherine's eyes widened. "Professor? Are you alright?" She grit her teeth and motioned to the group. "Fall back for now! Quickly!"

Balaiya felt steady hands tightly grab her arms and pull her back. She was firmly pushed into a sitting position and a cool hand pressed against her forehead.

"Teach? Are y-... What ha… to you?"

She felt something soft dab at her mouth. She weakly reached up and rubbed her eyes till the blur ceased. She squinted her eyes, just barely making out who knelt before her. "Claude?"

All at once he was shoved away and her brother invaded her view. "Bala? What happened? Are you okay?" His voice lowered. "How many times did you…"

She frowned. "I don't know." She forced herself to stand, despite Byleth's protests. "Leth, please. You can't let Catherine fight Lonato… she'll-" she gasped when she saw Ashe approaching him.

"Stand down Ashe, I must destroy these evil doers by any means necessary."

"Please surrender Lonato! Whatever your reasons for doing this, we can talk it out!" He exclaimed.

Balaiya shoved Byleth towards them, panic beginning to claw at her mind again. "Go Leth! Hurry! And don't go alone!"

Thankfully he didn't ask questions and ran off towards the pair, Dimitri followed close behind.

"Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side!" Lonato reasoned firmly.

But Balaiya didn't like his reasoning, why were so many people so quick to judge Rhea? How could she have negatively affected this man? If she had… how many others? Who was telling the truth? Who should she believe?

"Even if all that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right!" Ashe pleaded.

She frowned and stepped forward, her hand blindly reaching for a sword that wasn't there. She needed to help.

"No you don't."

Once again she was pushed to the ground, only this time with slightly more force. She took a breath to protest but her words were lost when more blood pushed its way out of her mouth, accompanied by painful coughs. The cloth was pressed against her mouth again.

"Teach, stay sitting… _please._ "

She was thrown off guard by how soft his voice had gotten. "I look that bad huh?" She attempted to heal herself but couldn't concentrate enough to summon the magic forth.

"To be clear, _yes…"_ Claude's voice was nearly a whisper and when she opened her eyes to look at him she was surprised by how worried he looked.

"I'm fine Claude… really I-"

He shook his head. "I know it happened again… whatever it is that happens to you. Even if you _do_ feel fine. For my sake… just…" he bit his lip. "Take it easy." He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a vial. "You're not going to pass out on me again, are you Teach?" He smiled wryly and pressed the vial into her hand. "Take this okay?"

She pursed her lips, "I'm not. I already told you I feel fine."

He barked a dry laugh. "And I don't believe you."

Lonato's voice rang out across the field again. "Enough. If that's how you feel, prepare yourself! I'm putting an end to this!"

She grit her teeth and lifted the vial up to her lips but her hand started shaking too much. Multiple images of Ashe dying or even killing his own father flashed through her mind. How horrible that was, she couldn't bear the look on his face in both scenarios. Ashe shouldn't have to endure such pain, at the very least he shouldn't have to witness such gruesome death.

She felt a hand wrap around hers to steady her shakes and her eyes refocused on Claude's face.

She'd never seen him so serious before and she wasn't sure if she liked it. He helped her guide the vial to her lips and didn't release her until it was empty. When he did, her hand fell heavily into her lap. That wasn't the first time he'd touched her hand, though he seemed to avoid it. It was a normal enough thing for one's hands to touch… so why did she keep seeing what just transpired reply in her head?

She took in a deep breath and realized it came easily, so she took another and another. Thankfully the pounding in her head had calmed down to just an annoying throb.

"You have been deceived by that witch! I will show you the truth!" Lonato yelled.

Balaiya frowned and clamoured to her feet in time to see her brother facing off against Lonato. By his side was Dimitri and Dedue with Raphael backing then up, Leonie wasn't far behind. Balaiya held her breath, this was a new turn out. Usually the fight was over before the other students could make it in time to assist. The only other problem was that Ashe was still too close for her liking. ' _Leth, don't let him watch!'_ She yelled internally.

It was as if he heard her, from what she could see it Byleth had grabbed Ashe by the back of his collar and tossed him backwards, the poor boy was then passed along till Leonie was shoving him into Ingrid's arms just as Byleth's lance pierced through a weak point in Lonato's armor. She felt relief crash into her and she hurried forward, despite Claude's attempted protest.

"Is everyone alright?" She questioned breathlessly.

Byleth steadied her. "Yes. How are you doing?"

She shook her head slowly. "Best case scenario… so I'm going to have to be fine." She frowned deeply when Ashe started crying, he broke away from Ingrid's grasp and ran forward but Catherine stopped him.

"No Ashe. You can't." She said sternly.

"But… I have to… I… Lonato… I." He hung his head. "I'm so sorry Father…"

"I never thought I'd see Lonato meet this fate." Catherine muttered. "Well done everyone, let's gather our troops and go."

Balaiya stepped forward and pulled Ashe away from Catherine. She wasn't very happy with her comment. Why would she say that in his face?

Ashe sniffled and clung suddenly to her, his face buried in her chest. "Why… why did this have to happen? Lonato was always such a kind man…" His tears formed a damp spot on her shirt but she didn't even think of pushing him away, instead she carefully placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back. Like he was a small child she patted him with the same gentleness she reserved for when she tended to her flowers. Though she wasn't sure if it was the right thing it seemed like a good move, since his sobs had begun to calm.

He pulled away after another moment but kept his head down. "I'm sorry Professor… I just." He clenched his fist tightly. "Everyone in the village here was always so nice to me… I even recognized some of the fighters as villagers… and I… I still killed them! I know I had to… I know I had to… if I didn't then I would've…But still, what does that make me?"

Dimitri stepped forward hesitantly. "Please don't beat yourself up Ashe. We did what had to be done."

"I-I'm sorry." Ashe whispered, his voice breaking. "I shouldn't be bothering you."

"No Ashe, we're here for you. Don't think like that." Balaiya pleaded quietly.

"I'm… I'm going to check up on the town. I hope my brother and sister are okay." He turned and ran off.

Balaiya tried to follow him but was suddenly really dizzy again. She stumbled.

Byleth steadied her and after a moment she stepped away.

"That… was my first time killing _civilians_ too…" Dimitri mumbled. "Those who I've sworn to protect…"

Byleth turned to him with a frown. "That is the reality of war Dimitri."

Balaiya frowned, it sounded harsh but she herself couldn't think of anything better to say. Saying _it's okay_ was a bad choice because it really wasn't. Nothing could make this okay.

Dimitri scowled. "Are you insane?! Those weren't all knights or soldiers, but fathers and sons! We… we **shouldn't** have killed them! We should have found another way…"

Balaiya frowned. "Dimitri…" She felt her head spin and her chest tighten. "I tried… _we_ tried…" Her voice broke at the end but she couldn't find the mind to care how vulnerable she may sound at the moment.

Dimitri took a step back, realization seemed to cross his face. "I…I'm sorry. It's not fair for me to blame you for the circumstances…I know that if we hadn't done what we did, even more civilian lives would have been lost. At least, my mind understands that. But.. my heart... " He twisted his hand in his hair and his voice shuttered.

Balaiya wanted to comfort him but, how could she understand what he was feeling? She didn't have a heart… didn't that mean she was incapable of truly emphasizing with him?

She looked at Byleth, desperately hoping he would say or do something to help.

Byleth bit his lip and stepped beside Dimitri, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing him silently.

Dimitri sighed and released his hair from his death grip. "Professor… Those in Power, no matter the era, always claim they fight for a just cause. That they take life to protect it." He looked between them. "But… is it truly okay to take any life you please, all in service of some implacable 'just cause' ?"

"Of course it's not." Balaiya said quietly.

"Lord Lonato didn't take up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who's to say it wasn't?" He clenched his fists at his side and continued, the word spilling quickly from his mouth. "Maybe we didn't have to cut him down like that. Maybe we could have reached a mutual understanding… found a path to peace."

Balaiya locked eyes with Byleth and he sighed. "Some people can't be reasoned with Dimitri… No matter how many times you may try." He said grimly.

Dimitri shook his head. "No, I… I have to believe that. Perhaps the notion sounds laughable to you. Mere lip service to my naive ideals. But I can't believe otherwise."

"It's not laughable Dimitri." Claude said quietly. "It's thoughts and beliefs like those that will help us obtain the world we wish for. One that has no space for what went on today."

Balaya sighed and looked back to where Ashe had gone. "Leth, can you… please go with him."

"I'm not sure if he would want my company." He mumbled. "I did just kill his father…"

Balaiya frowned. "I'll just go then." She stepped forward but her vision blurred and a sudden pain pulsed through her. She shot her hand up to her forehead. In her peripheral vision she saw Catherine approaching.

"Alright, I'll go with him. Just don't strain yourself." Byleth said and guided her over to an open wood carriage that some of the knights had brought over. He sat her down in it as some of the other students climbed into it. "Stay here, don't push yourself anymore."

"Fine." She grumbled.

Claude climbed on the carriage with her and sat down beside her.

Byleth frowned at him but then seemed to decide on something and sighed. "Make sure she stays sitting."

"Got it Professor." Claude said.

Balaiya barely registered the next few words they exchanged, the only thing she processed was that Marianne was sitting across from her and Annette was beside her. She also heard Ignatz's voice nearby before she felt the heavy lull of sleep consume her.

* * *

"Oh good, finally we can see the monastery from here." Ignatz said tiredly.

"I'm surprised the Professor slept all this time… well not really I guess." Leonie said.

Balaiya stirred and rubbed her eyes. She felt heavy still and one side of her body felt comfortably warm, she didn't want to move.

"Hey are you finally awake Teach?" She heard Claude's familiar voice whisper in her ear.

"Hmm?" An odd chill crept down through her body but she didn't find it unpleasant, rather a lazy wave of warmth over took her. She felt sleepier. She stateds to zone out again.

"Quite Claude… it won't be… if you move you'll wake the Prof-"

Was that Hilda's voice, or Leonie?

"Gah, I gotta take a leak." Came Claude's frank response.

"Gross Claude. What's wrong with you?" Leonie nearly shouted.

Balaiya felt her consciousness sharpen again.

"Yeah, quit complaining Claude… why don't you just pinch it or something?" Hilda said.

Claude must be very close to her because when he laughed she felt the vibrations against her cheek… wait…

"That doesn't sound like something a dignified panties-wearing person would say, Hilda."*

Hilda's voice dripped sarcastic sweetness. "Oh Claude, if the Professor wasn't right there I would be choking you right about now."

"Please do Hilda~. It might brighten my mood."

"I could just punch him." Leonie muttered.

Balaiya frowned and opened her eyes finally. She observed them curiously, why were they fighting again? "What are you guys talking about?"

"Ah! Rise and shine Teach, you overslept."

Balaiya could practically hear the grin in his voice. She lifted her head slowly but froze when she realized she had been using his shoulder as a pillow. She had to cross her eyes to see his face properly.

She was awfully close, and everyone was watching her. Why did she suddenly feel so self conscious? Slowly so as not to raise suspicion she moved to the other side of the cart.

"I'm glad you're doing better Professor." Marianne said at her side. "We were a bit worried."

"You need to stop pushing yourself so much, Professor Byleth said you were overexerting yourself." Hilda stated.

"I'll be back guys!" Claude shouted and jumped off the cart.

"Don't shout Claude!" Annette said. "You'll wake Sylvain."

Balaiya leaned over curiously to peer at the other end of the cart were Annette and Mercedes knelt beside a sleeping Sylvain. He had multiple bows and twists in his hair. She smirked to herself at the sight, it would certainly be amusing to see his reaction when he woke up.

"All done." Mercedes said happily. "Oh but I ran out of hair ties, ladies I need one more. Do any of you have an extra?"

"I'm sorry Mercie." Hilda said. "I've already given you all my extra."

"And, I obviously have no use for them." Leonie said matter of factly.

"Oh man, what about you Professor?" Mercedes asked.

Balaiya shook her head. "I never do anything with my hair so I don't have any…"

Hilda gasped. "Oh, well we have to fix that as soon as everyone's rested up properly."

"Annie, do you see Ingrid close by?" Mercedes asked.

Annette looked around. "Oh, she's pretty far up ahead with Professor Byleth and His Highness… oh I see Felix close, I'll ask him to get her." She started waving her arms dramatically in his direction. After a few moments he noticed her but didn't walk over until both Mercedes and Annette were motioning him over.

"What is it?" He questioned stiffly.

"Felix can you go get Ingrid for me?"

"Why?"

"I want to ask her if she had an extra hair tie."

"Why?"

"For Sylvain, duh." She gestured to their… masterpiece?

Something flickered in his eyes and he shook his head. Amusement perhaps? "He looks terrible."

Annette pouted. "I don't think so."

"Why don't you go ask Ingrid yourself? You're not occupied."

"That's rude Felix, obviously we're ladies and we would rather stay sitting." Hilda said.

"That's an awful excuse. Just say you're lazy."

"Hey!" Annette crossed her arms, then her eyes lit up like bright pools of water. "Do _you_ have an extra hair tie?"

This seemed to catch Felix off guard and he spluttered on his next words. "W-wha? **Me**?"

"I'm not looking at anyone else." Annette replied.

"Why would I have one?" He scoffed.

All the girls in the cart rose an eyebrow at him. The look on his face and the tense silence that followed made Balaiya have to hold her breath. She nearly laughed and she wasn't sure what surprised her more. The fact that she couldn't tell why she wanted to laugh or the fact that Felix actually produced an extra hair tie and tossed it in Annette's lap.

"Keep it." He muttered and stalked off.

"Yay!" Annette smiled sweetly and handed Mercedes the tie. "Her you go Mercie."

"Thank You Annie." Mercedes smiled softly and tied it around the last section in Sylvain's hair. She clapped her hands together. "All done!"

Balaiya shook her head and moved over to the edge of the cart. "I'm going to take a quick breather guys. I'll be back, no need to stop the cart." She climbed off.

"If you find Claude make sure he gets back before he gets eaten by a bear or something." Hilda called after her.

Balaiya shook her head and waved over her shoulder.

After she was done refreshing herself she began to move back over to the path to catch up with the cart. Just a few feet ahead Claude was walking up the path. She quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Hey, Teach. You sure you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm just starving." As if to confirm it, her stomach chose now to growl loudly. She pursed her lips.

He laughed. "I bet. You've been out for nearly the whole trip. We'll be back in the monastery soon."

"I'm sorry…"

He sighed. "We were worried… Mercedes healed you a few times. Did it help?"

"Most likely, I feel alright. Maybe a little weak…I think that tonic you gave me helped a lot too."

He grinned. "Good." He dug his hand in his pocket and held out a small pouch. "Lucky you, I saved you some food."

She took the pouch and opened it quickly. Inside there was an assortment of dried berries and nuts. "Thanks Claude!"

"It's not much."

"It's enough." She smiled to herself and poured some into her palm. After a moment she looked back over at him. "How are you doing… considering everything."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm alright. I'm more concerned about the others… and Ashe. That whole fight left a foul taste in my mouth." He grimaced. "Fighting villagers like that… the worst part was that you couldn't tell who was an experienced knight and who wasn't until it was too late."

Balaiya frowned, that, and whatever was driving them was a whole other part of the story. Lonato had cursed Rhea so vehemently. Just what had she done? Was it legitimate?

Absently, she offered some of the snacks in her hand to him. He eyed her for a moment then took some.

"That aside, did you see the way Catherine fought?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she's incredible. I didn't spare the time to admire her on the battlefield but thinking back on it now…"

"I agree. I thought that the power of the Hero's Relics must be exaggerated, but I was clearly wrong." He glanced to the side. "Makes you wonder about that legend…"

She tilted her head. "What legend?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just the usual fanciful nonsense. An ancient relic that once cut a mountain in half with a single swing."

Hey eyes widened. "Really?"

He shrugged. "That's what they say, anyway. But as amazing as Thunderbrand is, I don't think it fits that description."

"What even is a relic anyway? Are they always weapons? I know Catherine mentioned there were ten, but do people even know where they all are?" Just a few feet ahead the carriage came back into view and they sped up a bit to catch up.

"Yeah. I don't think there are any list relics… apparently, Relics can harness tremendous power for those with a compatible crest." He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. "Though you can technically use one so long as you have any crest at all…"

"If it doesn't matter then why do people make a big fuss over it?"

"Yeeah, I dunno. Long story short, I'd like to try cutting a mountain in half someday."

Hilda popped her head over the side of the cart. "Ooh! Were you just talking about Relics? You'll be able to use one soon, Claude! I just know it!" She grinned. "After all, you've already been selected as the next head of House Riegan!"

Claude frowned and shook his head. "Eaaasy there, Hilda. I don't know how apt _soon_ is. My grandfather is still unbearably healthy."

Balaiya rose an eyebrow. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Claude turned to her. "Oh? is this news to you, Teach? Yours truly was recently recognized as a legitimate heir to House Riegan." He winked. "They possess one of the Heroes Relics too, though I've yet to see it."

Balaiya's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean _recently?"_

"Oh, I officially joined House Riegan only last year. Before then, I lived with my father. When I learned that my mother was the daughter of an Alliance noble, I was so surprised I thought the whole world was pulling a fast one on me for a week."

She just stared at him in silence. That explained why people seemed to judge him so quickly. He didn't grow up in House Riegan… if that was the case then who was his father? A commoner? Could that be why he was so different when compared to other nobles his age?

Hilda tapped her chin. "Huh, so doesn't that mean your Mother is Duke Riegan's daughter, right? Where is she now?"

Claude shrugged and glanced away. "I can't say. My mother's currently living in a different world than the one she grew up in and has no desire to return home."

Hilda pouted. "Um, okay? You sure have a lot of secrets, don't you?"

"I'm just keeping a promise to my parents." He looked back at them with a serious look in his eyes. "Make of that whatever you will." He grinned slightly. "In exchange for my so called secrecy, _I'm_ free to do as I please, which is why I decided to see what the other side of my family was like. That's how I found out about this strange Crest I bear…"

Hilda yawned and disappeared back into the cart. "Ugh you're starting to sound like Professor Hanneman." She called as she retreated. Which apparently fell on deaf ears.

Balaiya observed Claude quietly, for him to speak so casually about his parents, even if a little vague was new for him. She couldn't help but feel relieved he didn't share any details with Hilda there.

"Anything else I missed out on?" Balaiya asked him curiously.

His face grew serious. "Actually, yes. While you were out. Catherine found a letter that detailed a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea."

She frowned deeply. "What?"

"There wasn't much she shared, just that the details were too disturbing to ignore. She's going to report it to Lady Rhea as soon as we get back. In fact, I believe she may have taken a horse ahead of the caravan."

Balaiya sighed heavily and climbed back on the cart, Claude following right behind her. It seemed as if everything had spiraled out of control all at once and she was still grasping for details. They weren't able to question Lord Lonato like she had hoped, so now a huge chunk of information was lost to them. And how Rhea was in danger…

"Professor look!" Mercedes called out to her softly.

Balaiya blinked and looked over to where she sat. Somehow they had gotten ahold of something to make Sylvain's cheeks pink, and he was just starting to wake up.

Claude was grinning widely and the girls were giggling.

Ignatz seemed to also be trying to hold back a laugh via hiding his face behind a book.

"Are we-" He yawned. "There yet?" Sylvain asked sleepily and sat up. He blinked at them a few times.

Balaiya held her breath.

"What's so funny?" He asked everyone.

No one seemed to want to say anything and when he reached his hand up to his head and discovered what had happened…

Nearly everyone burst out into laughter.

She had never seen Sylvain look so red before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This bit of dialogue is taken from a fanart I found while browsing Google. It's a redraw of a scene from Gintama. I thought it was hilarious.


	12. In Need Of Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balaiya spends time bonding with the people in the monastery.

Being back in the monastery felt strange, her body was still on edge since returning from her mission a few days ago. Rhea had already briefed them on the details for their next mission. At the very least, it was on the monastery's grounds, that had hardly comforted her though. Rhea had also asked her to meet up with her as soon as she was free. For what reason Balaiya was still unsure, but she had an idea. Catherine had seen her throw blood up, and as far as she knew she hadn't been injured at the time. No doubt she mentioned it to Rhea. She could always claim it was from an injury that she had gotten before they confronted Lonato…

In the meantime, she had been doing her best to rest, however resting had proven useless, she kept thinking back to what she couldn't do for Lonato, for Ashe. So she decided she'd make use of the time and try and form some sort of lesson plan for class. She threw off her blankets and lit a candle on her desk.

Sothis appeared beside her and watched in silence for a long time. Balaiya thought she heard birds chirping when she finally spoke.

" _Tell me, why did you push yourself so much? You can't be doing this every time you know."_ Sothis said quietly. " _I wanted to give you time to rest before I asked you for details… but seeing as how you are not doing much of_ _ **that…"**_

Balaiya sighed and crossed out yet another lesson plan that she had been trying to revise throughout the night. "I'm sorry Sothis… obviously I don't need to explain the first time…" She closed her eyes as images of Annette getting hit by the arrow pushed its way to the front of her mind. "The other times? I… I wanted to try and save Lonato, for Ashe." She grit her teeth. "But every time I tried I… things just got worse." She scribbled out another paragraph. "The worst part is, I can't even tell Dimitri how hard I truly tried…He sounded so broken over it… I can't think of what I could do to comfort him. "

Sothis sighed and patted her back gently. "The best advice that I can give you Bala-can I call you that too?" She tilted her head.

Balaiya smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

" _Ahem, like I was saying, the best advice I can give you Bala, is to keep in mind. Some things are bound by fate."_

Balaiya frowned. "Bound by fate?"

Sothis shifted and crossed her legs in the air. " _Like… meant to be. Inevitable."_

"What makes you say that?"

" _Well… I'm not quite sure. It's just a feeling."_ She tapped the side of her cheek in thought.

Sighing, Balaiya stood and moved over to the calendar on her wall. "I should talk to Leth later, find out how Dimitri is handling everything. And Ashe…" She frowned. "I wonder how Claude is doing…"

" _Perhaps you should check in on him?"_ Sothis suggested.

"I guess I could…" Her frown depended. "Oh, I didn't even realize I missed another birthday…" She mumbled to herself. The tack she placed on the first for Caspar's birthday some time ago still in place.

Sothis sighed. " _If you must, get him some goodies or something then."_

"Perhaps I could get him some training materials…" She sighed and rubbed her temples. "The goddess's rite of rebirth is on the twenty sixth?... thats my birthday." She frowned, not that she really cared how she spent it but, she would have preferred to at least been able to relax…maybe go for a walk with her brother and father, she glanced over the calendar again. Her eyes lit up. "Claude's birthday is just three days before?" She turned to Sothis. "His birthday is this month too. It's unfortunate it's so close to the mission day... I might not have enough to spare to get them both a gift…"

" _Just give Caspar some flowers then. Aren't you growing some in the greenhouse? If you're going to get anything it should be for Claude's Birthday."_

"Oh, right I am. I could do that." She sighed and stretched, stifling a yawn. "I'll go do that now then…but what about Leth?"

Sothis sighed. " _Uh, well work hard during the mission. Maybe Rhea will give you more funds as a reward. Though you never really got each other much any way. Am I right?"_

"Um, we never had a need for material pleasures."

" _Precisely my point."_

"I could bake a cake for him I suppose…" She sighed and left the room.

The walk to the greenhouse was especially quiet in the early morning and she yawned more than once.

" _You really need to start sleeping more often Bala."_ Sothis said beside her. " _It's not good for your health."_

"I know, but I've only been up twenty-four hours…" She mumbled quietly as she walked past the gardener.

" _Need I remind you_ _**again**_ _not to push yourself?"_ She grumbled. She crossed her arms then yawned herself. " _Look, now you've gone and gotten me tired. I think_ _ **I'll**_ _take a nap now. Don't forget to check on our_ _ **deer**_ _now."_ She grinned to herself before she vanished.

Balaiya shook her head, a faint amused smile tugging at her lips. It seems even Sothis was getting wrapped up in the puns. Balaiya scanned her plot briefly but couldn't quite figure out which flowers to pick for Caspar. Instead of mulling over it for too long she decided to go the simple route. She'd just color code it.

She picked the first bunch of bluish flowers she had, forget me nots. ' _Alright, I guess I can go check to see if he's still in his room. Surely it's not too early to visit now that the sun is out.'_

On her way to the dorms she hummed a quiet tune to herself, one that she quickly realized she didn't know where she'd heard it.

"Maybe it was from a dream?" She wondered aloud. "Oh, but I haven't dreamt in such a long time…" She sighed and stopped when she reached the top of the staircase. "Huh, I haven't actually been up here before. Gosh, I hope his name is on the door like they are for the students downstairs."

When she finally found his room she gave the door a few gentle taps. She didn't want to wake anyone if they were still asleep. After a few moments of waiting he still didn't answer the door. ' _He could have left already I suppose… though there's still some time before they serve breakfast. He could also be asleep.'_ She sighed and left to find Claude's room.

' _Wow, he's got Lorenz_ _ **and**_ _Felix for neighbors? It's a wonder how he's so cheerful every morning…'_ She frowned. ' _It could also be a front as well…'_ Sighing, she switched the bundle of flowers to her other hand and knocked gently on his door.

A few moments of silence went by and she was just about to leave when she heard movement behind his door. ' _Maybe he's busy. I shouldn't bother him.'_ Even so, she was already knocking again.

"Ah, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, if that's you again I'm going to have to accidentally t-"

"It's me, Claude." She said before realizing that to him, she could be anybody. Facepalming, she took another breath to clarify herself.

"Hey, Teach! Hold on a minute, okay? I'm gonna have this cleared up in no time." Something crashed and she heard him mutter something unrecognizable under his breath. Concern seeped into her chest.

"Are you alright?" She bit her lip and experimentally turned the doorknob. To her surprise it clicked right open, so she walked right in. He had his back to her and he was leaning over a bunch of vials and books. "Do you need any help?" She silently noted the loose white tunic he wore, she'd never seen him in white before. Could that possibly be his nightshirt? She felt her cheeks prick with heat. She had just barged right in after all, even after he said he'd get to the door in a minute.

"Nah, that's OK. I'll be finished soon. I'm just in the middle of mixing up a new poison." He said nonchalantly.

Balaiya blinked a few times, thrown off by how casually he admitted that to her. "A new poison?"

"Yup, I came across a fascinating book about poisons, and so I wanted to try mixing one up myself."

"Oh." She mumbled, and cast her eyes to the side in case he wanted privacy. Despite the fact that she could just leave his room, she didn't. Instead she glanced around his room. There were books everywhere, on every surface, even his bed. She silently wondered if he actually slept on them. Right on his pillow she saw Shai curled up in a tiny ball, asleep. She smiled to herself and gently pet the top of her head with one finger. By the foot of his bed, his boots were tossed haphazardly in a heap. Signing she crouched down to straighten them, but they were so worn out they no longer stood on their own, so she leaned them against the bed.

She half expected his room to smell like the library did, what with so many books littering the room, but it was far from it. Strangely enough, his room smelled like warmth, and gentle spices. Even though the books took up so much space she felt no where near crowded, rather snug and relaxed.

"Aaand…done!" He turned around suddenly, a vial in his hand.

She startled out of her reverie, her eyes widening.

"What do you think of that, Teach? A colorless, odorless poison! Say…care to test it out for me?" A grin split his face and he waved the vial in her face with a wink.

She eyed the vial for a moment then looked back at his face. "Sure." She reached for the bottle.

"Whoa, really?!" He pulled his hand away before she could grab the vial. "Heh, actually, I was just kidding."

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"Ya serious, Teach? I _did_ call it poison for a reason."

She watched him curiously for a moment. "I trust you. I doubt you'd offer me something deadly anyway."

"Ha… I just didn't expect you to agree…"

"Well, what does it do?" She crossed her arms.

He scratched the back of his head. "Right, uh… If you drink this, in two days' time you'll have terrible, um…let's call it stomach trouble."

Balaiya rose an eyebrow. "Why the delay?"

"That's so it can be used even if you don't have access to the target when you need the poison to take effect. Um, naturally, I have no immediate plans for this stuff! I suppose I just felt like broadening the ol' horizons a bit. When devising schemes, it's best to have as many options at your disposal as possible. Expanding those options is kind of a hobby for me." He set the vial on his desk and dragged the chair over and sat in it backwards, with his elbows resting on the back of it. "Oh, excuse my mess, Teach. Please have a seat." He gestured to his bed.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. Really. I don't mind at all actually." She gingerly sat in the corner of his bed, doing her best not to disturb anything.

He laughed lightly. "C'mon, Teach. Make yourself comfortable. You won't break anything."

After a moment of consideration she sighed and moved the books over before scooting to the middle of the bed. Once she was settled she placed the flowers on her lap. "So, why such a dangerous hobby?" She didn't miss the intense way he watched her, and she was starting to wonder if she really should leave.

After a moment he answered, but his voice was much lower than she was expecting. "Well, I grew up in an environment where it was necessary to think that way. It's like I told you before, I wasn't born into a life of luxury. Ever since I was a child, I've always been seen as…different from those around me." He started drumming his fingers on the back of the chair. "An outsider of sorts. I've been resented and hated. There have even been attempts on my life. I don't believe I've earned such treatment, but that's how it goes for people like me…" He glanced to the side, his fingers twisting in the sleeve of his shirt.

She had been watching him so carefully, she could see how tightly his jaw was clenched, the strain in his neck. Whatever memories that had surfaced were causing him some kind of pain. She felt her chest burn. There were a thousand different things she wanted to say, wanted to ask, but couldn't find the words.

"I don't think of you as an outsider." She eventually mumbled.

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips "Thanks, Teach. You know, in many ways I'm just a normal person like everyone else. But in the right environment, anyone could be seen as an outsider. It can become…overwhelming. That's why I kept running. Kept fighting." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "As a kid I spent a lot of time licking my wounds and coming up with schemes, trying to keep my nose out of trouble while plotting against my enemies."

"What about your parents? Didn't they ever help you with these people? Those that wronged you?" She asked quietly.

"My parents always told me I wouldn't grow stronger if I didn't learn to fight my own battles." He had a far away look in his eyes. "And so, in the end, I did. And I grew up to be as independent and self-reliant as my parents always wished for me to be. Lucky me, right?"

Balaiya frowned, his parents didn't protect him from life threatening dangers? She held the side of her face in thought. He never said that though, just that his parents wanted him to learn to fight his own battles. To protect himself. In a way it reminded her of her own childhood. Her father had never been the most delicate parent, but he was certainly protective. He was all she knew and she wouldn't trade that for the world. He made her who she is today, a strong independent fighter.

"You've been through a lot, but I think you grew up well Claude. Your parents should be proud of you." She did her best to give him a smile and was surprised by how easily it touched her face.

He stared back at her for a moment then offered her a slight one in return. Though it was small, she could have sworn it radiated warmth. So much so she felt it in her stomach.

"If anyone knows what I'm talking about, it must be you. Eh, Teach? I get the feeling you know what it's like to be an outsider."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose I do. I never quite fit in anywhere outside of my Mercenary troop. Even to them I was always… strange. And now… I'm loathe to admit I still struggle here. Though I was lucky to have my brother and father by my side."

He scooted the chair closer to her. "I think you're doing great, Teach. Besides, you still have them by your side… and now you have me." He winked. "Ya know, the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you weren't like everyone else. People don't care for folks like that… You'd do well to watch your back. On the bright side, that's also part of the reason that I find you so interesting."

She rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He grinned. "Yup, and hey, since I've told you some more about me… I'd love to hear more about you."

"Well, I suppose that's fair… what would you like to know?"

"Hmm, what's your fondest memory?"

She blinked at him. "Hmm, I don't know. I don't really think about my childhood much…" She shook her head. "I was expecting something more direct."

He laughed and scooted the chair closer again. "Okay, fine. How about… that dagger?" He gestured to it with his head. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, this?" She unsheathed the dagger. "My Father gave it to me and a matching one to my brother when we turned ten. It was our first real weapon. He said he got them in some far away land when he was young."

His eyes lit up and he held his hand out. "May I?"

She hesitated for a moment, she'd never _let_ anyone, _anyone,_ touch it since she got it. But… this was Claude, it wasn't like he'd run off with it. Besides, he'd already handled it before without a problem…her throat tightened with the memory. So after another moment of chewing the inside of her cheek she took a deep breath and gently placed the dagger in his waiting hand.

The moment the weapons cool blade touched his palm he smiled brilliantly. She could only stare in silence. He quickly brought it closer to his face to inspect it.

Balaiya felt her stomach twist when he looked up at her from underneath his lashes. Why were they so long?...

"Hey, Teach? When **is** your birthday anyway?"

She forced a laugh though it came out airy and strangled. "Isn't that an impolite question to ask a lady?"

He smirked. "Nice try Teach, but no. I mean, as far as I'm aware. The noble ladies dislike revealing their age. Besides, I'm sure you already have all my personal info on you. What with you being a teacher and all."

"Oh, I see. Ha, well… I guess you're right. I don't mind I suppose… Well, I'll be twenty this year. My birthday is on the twenty sixth of…"

He started to run his finger down the dagger's blade. "Of?"

Balaiya watched him with slight concern, the blade _was_ extremely sharp.

He looked back up at her. "Well?"

She bit her lip. She didn't want him worrying over her birthday when it fell so inconveniently on their mission date. Not to mention it was so close to his. After a moment she stood, and held her hand out for him to give the dagger back. "That's a secret." She locked her eyes with his and after a second she winked.

She didn't know what possessed her to do that but the next few things that happened, happened so quickly she stood for a moment in shock.

Claude's eyes widened and his cheeks were suddenly dusted the faintest of pinks. Somehow his hand slipped and the blade cut across his fingers. He jumped and quickly inspected the cuts. Blood already began to seep out of them. "Haha, oops." He smiled sheepishly.

"Claude!" She muttered though her teeth. "Why did- how, ugh." She sighed and set the flowers on his desk and snatched the weapon away. After she placed it in it's holster she swiped his injured hand into her own. "You know, I _was_ going to warn you about touching the blade. But then I thought _oh he's not careless enough to let himself get cut."_ She deadpanned at him. "Apparently you are." She took a deep breath and willed her healing magic forward.

"Guess we're _both_ full of surprises, Teach." He murmured.

Balaiya shook her head and focused on the spell. She really liked the way the energy of the healing spell was so gentle, it calmed her even though she was the one performing it. She wondered if the same calming effect was experienced by others as well, or even by those who were getting healed. She would have to ask Rhea about that when she saw her later.

She focused the energy on his hand overall, then carefully inspected each of his fingers to make sure she didn't miss anything. She was vaguely aware her hands were covered in blood at this point, but she wasn't bothered.

Wordlessly he handed her a cloth and she took it and wiped his hand down.

Curiosity started tempting her the longer she held his hand in hers. His fingers looked pretty rough, though she already knew he trained a lot. She was no stranger to blood and scars, but her hands didn't look like this. Her father always made sure she was properly geared up. Her hands were calloused, yes, but not scarred the way his were.

She lightly traced an old scar that ran up his index finger. Could she possibly heal old wounds? She knew from experience that scars could sometimes cause discomfort, if she could at least lessen the mark, she'd be satisfied.

After a few moments she smoothed her thumbs out across his palm, once then twice. There were so many small nicks and scratches in his skin and she took the time to trace each one she discovered. She wondered what kind of stories lay hidden beneath them, she wanted to know, no matter how insignificant they might seem. He'd mentioned that he started using the bow at four. What was the reason behind that? He also just mentioned there had been attempts on his life, when had that started? Was that something that happened to those of a similar status? Or was it just because he was the heir to House Riegan? That couldn't be right, he said he'd only become aware of his mother's heritage this year…

Just where did he come from? Where did he grow up? Was his father from the Empire? Or the Kingdom?

There were so many questions she had, and the more she learned about him the more questions she thought of.

She turned her gaze back over to his face. He had his eyes downcast, no doubt watching her fingers press into his skin. He had just a few strands of loose waves touching his brows. She had the urge to touch his hair, though she'd invaded that space before when she first healed him. She couldn't remember anything about the feel of it… She frowned. Invaded?

Suddenly she was hyper aware of how odd she was being. His cut had long since healed by now. There was no reason for her to be touching him anymore. She suddenly released his hand and wiped her own hands on the cloth before setting it aside.

His hand dropped heavily to his side and he looked up at her quickly. What looked like confusion filled his face. And something else she couldn't name.

Unfortunately his face was now also leaning on the red side. She frowned and impulsively placed her hand on his forehead, she took the chance to gently brush the hair from his face… "Are you feeling alright?" He felt pretty warm. She bit her lip, she didn't coat the blade with poison… did she?

He laughed, but it sounded forced. _Strained._ "Of course. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

His voice came out close to a whisper. "As the day follows the night." After a moment she felt his brow furrow. "Are _you_ feeling alright? You looked a little worse for wear during the mission…"

She couldn't tell what was warmer, his skin or the burn in her chest. Or was it her own hand that was feeling… clammy? She dropped her hand from his forehead and hurriedly stepped away from him, suddenly feeling the need to leave.

"I'm fine. Let me know if you feel faint or something." She grabbed the bouquet and opened the door. "I'll see you in class." She turned to leave but stopped just outside the doorway. ' _I never even asked him if he was struggling over the mission.'_ She turned around quickly. "Claude how have y-" She nearly ran into his chest. Just when had he stood up?

"Wait, Teach! Oh, haha sorry." He took a step back and leaned on the door frame. He cleared his throat loudly. "Soo, what's with the flowers?"

She blinked up at him then at the flowers in her hand. "They're for Caspar. I missed his birthday."

His brows furrowed again, she wanted to smooth them out. Why was she suddenly so… handsy around him? It was a terrible habit she needed to crush. Now.

"Oh, really? Why are you giving flowers to a guy like Caspar?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why flowers?"

She frowned. "I just said because I missed his birthday…"

"I just don't think he'd appreciate them." He frowned as well.

"Really?" She bit her lip. "Oh…" She looked down at the bouquet. Perhaps she shouldn't give them to him after all.

"Why Forget me nots anyway?"

"Because… they're bluish?... Like his hair." She suddenly felt silly.

"Oh."

Her frown deepened, for some reason there was a lot of tension in the air. She didn't like it. She felt like punching something. Could she be the one causing it? She _was_ being… strange earlier… Perhaps she should apologise.

"Is it weird to give guys flowers or something?" She didn't think it was weird, after all, Sothis was the one that suggested it… though perhaps she shouldn't be taking advice like that from a girl no one but her brother and herself could see or hear…

"What? Well… I didn't say that…" He twisted the braid beside his face around his finger and mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"Well, what would you give someone as a gift if you were low on funds?"

After a moment he let out a puff of air and mumbled. "I'd uh, probably make something…"

"Well… I _did_ grow these myself." She smiled down at the flowers. "I'm quite proud of these… I was hoping he'd appreciate them too…" Her face fell. "But, if you think it's a dumb idea then I gue-"

He shook his head urgently. "No, don't worry about it, Teach. I'm sure he'd appreciate anything **you** give him…" He went back to fidgeting with the braid.

She observed him for a moment then plucked out a single bloom from the modest bouquet. She looked up at him with a small smile and tucked the stem into the crossed ties at the collar of his tunic. "That's good to know. I'll see you later then." She stared at the tiny flower intensely for a few moments, some kind words he'd once said to her, what felt like forever ago resurfaced.

"You know…If you ever want to talk...I'm here to listen. Anytime, anywhere, for any reason. Your secrets are safe with me " She patted his chest a few times and smiled once more before escaping down the hall. Glad to have left the awkward atmosphere.

* * *

.

Balaiya decided she'd check the dining hall first, then the training field. Caspar had to be in one of those two places since he hadn't been in his room.

When she walked in the dining hall she thankfully didn't have to look long before spotting him. He was apparently having some sort of eating competition with Raphael.

"Caspar, please. There's no way you're going to win." Hilda said from her seat beside him. "If you get food in my hair I'm going to punch those injuries of yours."

"Gah, vhy vould you oo that Hilta? You jus bandaged tem for me." He asked with a mouth full of food.

"I win!" Raphael exclaimed and slammed an empty bowl on the table.

"Oh man! Not again!" Caspar groaned.

Balaiya sighed and walked over to him. "Caspar, you need to be careful with..." She gestured to the food on the table. "...this. You don't want to get sick now, do you?"

"No… I don't." He sighed.

"I think you should be careful. You don't want to hurt yourself." She held the bouquet out. "Here, I'm sorry I missed your birthday. Happy Belated."

He gaped at her silently.

Hilda gasped dramatically. "Flowers!?"

Balaiya frowned. "Yeah?"

Caspar grinned widely and took the flowers from her. "Thanks Professor! That's so nice of you! Look Hilda! They match my hair!" He snickered.

She smiled. "You're welcome. I have to get to class now." She grabbed an apple from the hall to take with her.

Hilda followed her out. "Hey Professor? Why flowers?"

"Why not?"

Hilda chewed her lip. "Uh, well. Caspar isn't a very girly person Professor."

Balaiya glanced over at her. "Guys don't have to be girly to appreciate a pretty flower." She unlocked the classroom and propped the doors open. "Since you're here already you might as well stay. Class will start in about ten minutes anyway."

Hilda sighed and grumbled to herself. "Fine…" She took her seat.

After a few minutes the rest of the class filed in and took their seats, strangely enough Claude walked in late and took a seat in the back to avoid disrupting the class. She still noticed him slip in and stared at him in silent curiosity. He definitely couldn't use _overslept_ as an excuse for his tardiness.

She sighed and knocked on the desk to get everyone's attention. "Okay, listen up everyone. We've been asked to provide additional assistance in guarding the monastery during the Goddesses Rite of Rebirth at the end of this moon. I want everyone to review their training plans with me so I can see what you need to work on. Before we get started though, I want everyone to understand something." She took a deep breath. "I know we just got back from another mission just a few days ago. Everyone has suffered. Everyone needs time to heal. I want you all to know that if you ever feel overwhelmed, let me know. I'll do what I can to help. In general I'm going to take the first week easy. No major assignments or tests. You guys can take the extra time this week to rest. After I meet with everyone individually then you can leave for the day."

She moved to the other side of her desk and sat down, opening her journal to review the notes she took on the students. "Come on up when you're ready."

The students shifted through their papers for a bit when suddenly Leonie and Lysithea were racing each other down the aisle.

"Professor! I have a request!' Lysithea nearly elbowed Leonie to get in front of her. "I have been considering focusing my combat studies solely on the use of dark magic. I believe I am more useful as an offensive mage anyway."

Balaiya considered her for a moment, her hand holding the side of her face. "I hear you, but considering how I feel things will only get harder from here… I think you should at least try out some healing magic. Even if that's the only spell you learn. It will help."

Lysithea nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. Thanks Professor." She wrote down some notes.

"Oh, Lysithea. I also recommend that you learn some proficiency with some sort of weapon. You never know if one day your magic may fail you."

"Uhh… I can try the bow?"

"Sure." She signed some papers and handed them to her.

"Thank you Professor." She left the room quietly.

Leonie stepped forward next. "Alright Professor, I want to start learning horseback combat, so I can be just like Captain Jeralt!"

Balaiya sighed. "Alright, I don't see why not. I do want you to spend most of your time on your lance and archery skills though. Our mission this month is within the monastery, we can't exactly bring horses indoors."

Leonie sighed. "Ugh, right… got it Professor."

"I'll sign you up for one class a week for now. You'll take care of the stables on Saturdays for at least an hour after your riding class for the day is finished." Balaiya handed her some papers.

"Thank you Professor." She grabbed her things and left.

Next to come up was Ignatz and Raphael, Ignatz being the one to ask the most questions. In the end, he walked out with new papers to sign up for Manuela's light magic classes.

Balaiya decided to keep everyone else's studies the same for the time being, save for Sylvain who also insisted he learn horseback riding. She finished listening to his reasoning and after deeming them coherent enough she handed him his confirmation papers. "Alright then, I guess you'll be joining Leonie on Saturdays."

"Thanks Professor!" Sylvain grinned and fell into step beside her. "Soo, what are you going to do with your free time?"

Balaiya glanced over to him and sighed. "Well, I was planning on stopping by the market to check over our supplies for the rest of this moon…" She held the side of her face in thought. ' _Maybe I can check to see if they have anything Claude might like for his birthday…'_

"Mind if I accompany you?" he asked.

"Oh," she looked back over at him. "sure, why not?"

"Awesome!" He swung his arm around her shoulders. "It's a date then."

She frowned and slipped out from under his hold. "Um, no. I'm not allowed to be doing things like that with students. It's unprofessional."

He wagged his eyebrows at her. "What _things_? Go on, you can tell me. I'm pretty sure we're both adults here. I won't tell anyone." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I promise I'm a good secret keeper."

A shiver sped down her spine. She frowned and felt her hand twitch. She saw herself punching whatever part of him was closest. "Don't be inappropriate Sylvain."

He laughed. "Aw, don't be like that Professor. I was only joking…" He scratched the back of his head. "But! If you weren't bound by that silly rule you'd totally go out with me, right?"

She blinked at him. "Sylvain, I don't think I'm going to answer that." She stepped away from him but he closed the distance again. She felt her back hit the stone behind her.

"Okay, okay. If you insist…" He cupped the swell of her cheek in his hand. His thumb brushed her skin gently. She felt warmth invade her chest and seep into her stomach. "But if you're ever feeling lonely, or bored… I can give you as much comfort and entertainment as you could ever wan-."

Balaiya felt a rush of air tousle her hair and suddenly he was being held by the back of his collar by none other than her father. A terrified look on his face, while Jeralt had a mask of false sweetness. One that she instantly recognized as one he had when threatening enemies. _Before_ a fight.

"Hello there Mr. Guatier. How are you this morning?" Jeralt said, his grip tightened on Sylvain's shirt.

Sylvain's eyes widened and his voice cracked at the end. "C-Captain JerALT!"

Balaiya frowned. "Father, why?"

Jeralt stared at her blankly. "Oh, hello Bala. I'm just asking this young man how his day has been going."

"Let him go Father. He didn't do anything." She took a deep breath as her pulse calmed.

"He looked too close to you for any proper gentleman." Jeralt frowned.

"Father, let him go." She held his gaze for a few heavy moments.

"Hmph." Jeralt sent a frosty glare towards Sylvain and practically tossed him to the ground. "I'm not afraid to shove my foot up your ass **boy**."

"But you won't." Balaiya said sternly and stepped between them.

Sylvain scrambled to his feet and took a handful of steps away.

Jeralt sighed and crossed his arms. "Balaiya, I came over to ask you how your mission went."

"The students are alright… no major injuries." She sighed. She knew he wanted to ask more questions, most likely about what happened to her, but she didn't want to talk about it now. She didn't know what she would say. Besides, she'd not gotten the chance yet to speak to her brother yet. On top of that, she completely blew Claude off when he asked about her well being. Her chest tightened, why did she feel so guilty?

She turned back to her father. "I have to run some errands, Sylvain was helping me actually. I can talk to you some more later." She gestured for Sylvain to follow and hurriedly walked off towards the market.

They walked in relative silence for the rest of the way to the market and Balaiya nearly forgot that Sylvain had joined her. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts while at the same time trying to desperately to think about nothing.

The market was relatively crowded today, a result of the merchants flaunting out their new goods from _All across Fódlan and beyond._ Normally she wasn't easily distracted but something on one of the stalls caught her eye. She hurried over to the stall.

"Hello little lady! How can I help you?" The merchant said.

Balaiya ignored him for a moment, instead she leaned in to inspect the pair of boots on the stand.

" _Ooh, these look so nice, Bala."_ Sothis said beside her.

She nodded to herself. "Yeah…"

" _Do you not think that our dear Claude will appreciate them?"_ She inspected them closely. _From what I recall, they appear to be his size too."_ She clapped her hands together. " _Oh, you must get them."_

Balaiya leaned in to look at the price. "Oh…" they were definitely on the expensive side. She didn't even have anything she was willing to barter them for either.

"You like those Miss? I'll have you know they're worth every penny! They're handmade and the best quality around! You won't find something like this just anywhere in Fódlan!"

She sighed and chewed the inside of her cheek. She _really_ shouldn't spend her money on something like this…

" _How about, you get the boots and then you can take on some little jobs here and there to make up for the cost?"_ Sothis said.

"Like?" Balaiya asked her quietly.

She shrugged. " _I do not know, you can ask Rhea or her advisor. With a place this big, there's bound to be someone willing to pay a little extra coin for some help."_

"I guess you're right… but why do _you_ care about it so much?" She mumbled.

Sothis placed her hand on her chest and gasped. " _How could I not? I told you I see and experience the world through you. It's only logical that I would come to care for the students. Don't you?"_

"Of course I do, I was just asking." She said quietly then looked up at the confused merchant. "I'll take them."

He grinned. "Great! I'll put them in this nice box for you free of charge." He grabbed the boots and put them in a shiny black box.

"Oh, thank you." Balaiya took the box after handing him the money.

"Anything for the pretty lady." He winked.

She felt a frown tug down on her face. "Anything but a discount I guess." She mumbled and briskly walked away.

" _Ooh I am so excited to see the look on his face."_ Sothis said.

Balaiya glanced at her. "Why?"

Sothis crossed her arms. " _Why not?"_

Balaiya sighed and shook her head. "Where'd Sylvain go?" She looked around the market until she spotted him a few stalls away talking to a girl.

"You think I'd cheat? On you, baby? Never. Come on, you should know me better than that. You're the only one for me. I swear. Hey, if ya don't believe me, well... Oh, I get it. If I'm not your type, do you want me to introduce you to some other guys who have Crests? They're all nobles, just like me."

The girls eyes widened. "What?! That isn't why I'm - You - You're worse than I thought!"

Sylvain shook his head and sighed. "I just want you to be happy. You know, get what you're after. I hate seeing a girl cry, especially one as beautiful as you. So you know, maybe we…"

"Save it!" The girl yelled and ran off.

"... So, Professor, do you enjoy spying on people? You look like you've got something to say. So say it."

Balaiya frowned and walked up to him. "Spying? I was looking for you. You're the one who asked to come with me."

"Ha, right…sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I got… distracted."

She adjusted the box under her arm. "Breaking hearts?"

Sylvain scowled suddenly. "Weren't you listening? I'm on her side! She knows that. But you know how it is. Most relationships, they end in heartbreak. Anyway, I don't know why she's so upset about me dating other girls."

"Sylvain, I'm no way near an expert on this… but usually when people um… date, isn't it an exclusive thing?"

"Not necessarily, besides she didn't care before she found out, why does she care now?"

"Did you ever um… tell her you weren't looking for a serious relationship?"

"Well… I don't recall telling her it _was_. I really do hate seeing a girl cry."

"Is that true?"

"Come on. It's hard on me too! If only I had someone to comfort me. Professor? It's OK if you want to console me... I happen to have some exquisite tea back in my quarters. You could come by, and...we could chat about love."

"Um… I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to go to a students room…" Even as she said this, she felt her cheeks burn. She just **was** in a student's room… she probably shouldn't do that again.

"Is that a blush Professor? Aw, red looks very becoming on you. Lucky me, I got red hair." He smirked. "How about it, _Teach?_ Want to know what it looks like to have red on other parts of you?" He reached for her face again.

Balaiya frowned deeply and grabbed his wrist before he could touch her again. She squeezed him tightly. "Excuse me? What did you just insinuate?" She asked calmly, her lips pressed into a thin line. It dawned on her that he had addressed her differently. Casually, the way Claude always did. For some reason it made her feel… odd. She couldn't exactly scold him for calling her that, since Claude did so often. But she didn't think she liked the tone that he used. It was too… heavy?

Sylvain hissed in pain suddenly. "Calm down-it was only a joke! You've really got no sense of humor, you know that?"

Balaiya's eyes widened and she released him quickly. "Oh! I… I didn't…Are you okay?"

He straightened and rubbed his wrist. "Yeeaah, I guess I shouldn't get on your bad side, huh?"

"I deserve some respect as your Professor Sylvain, am I wrong for that?" She resisted the urge to inspect his wrist.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Haha, just forget this happened. Oh! Want me to carry that box for you?"

She turned the box away from him. "No, I got this. You can carry the other supplies." She walked ahead to the armory. "That way, you can keep your hands busy. I'd hate to see my Father cripple you with his bare hands." She called over her shoulder.

Thankfully he kept a normal distance the rest of the shopping trip. So she decided to give him the courtesy of _forgetting it ever happened._

When she had finished re-supplying everything she deemed necessary she turned back to Sylvain. "Can you take that stuff down to where the convoy is loaded?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, Professor." He hurried off.

Balaiya sighed dramatically when she was finally alone. She was feeling a little winded, and was definitely hungry. She hoped there was still hot food left over in the dining hall. ' _After I get something to eat, I might as well look for Leth so I can speak to him. Explain myself, yet_ _ **again**_ _. Oh I should put this box in my room first.'_ She sighed louder and left for her room.

.

.

When she finally did make it to the dining hall it was relatively empty since the lunch hour had ended, however she did spot her brother in a corner so she went to sit across from him. She was glad she didn't have to look for him now, though when she finally sat down she noticed something strange on the table beside him.

"Hey, Leth… why do you have a tea set beside you?"

He rubbed his temples. "Ferdinand shoved it into my arms. Said he somehow ended up with two of the same set and asked me to find someone to give it too. But it couldn't be just anybody. It had to be someone that _really appreciates its value_. Thing is, I have no idea who to even give it to."

Balaiya looked over the set. "Well, I can try to give it to Lorenz. He might like it… Actually I'd be shocked if he didn't."

"Oh, right. I didn't think of that. But that'd be great Bala. Thanks." He sighed and shoved a tiny cupcakes in his mouth.

She eyed the rest of the contents on his plate, all of which comprised of sweets. She stole a cookie and bit into it.

He glared at her in silence.

"Are you okay Leth?" She asked quietly.

"Are _you?_ "

"Yes, I already told you I was fine b-"

He clenched his fist tightly. " **No** , you weren't _fine_ , Bala. You were throwing up blood!" He didn't raise his voice much at all, but it was more than she was used to and she flinched.

"What the hell were you trying to do? I keep trying to remember what happened, but I can't. Not really. I only know that I had the last strike on Lonato…"

"I'm sorry Leth…" She whispered. "I was trying to save Lonato…" She stared down at her hands. "The first time we faced him, Catherine… she… she beheaded him. His head rolled down the small hill and stopped by Ashe's feet." She grit her teeth. "I couldn't just let that happen. Imagine holding Father's head in your hands, 'cause that's what happened. Ashe picked up his head!" She bit her lip. "How is he doing?..."

Byleth finished off a few more of the sweets before answering. "He's… as good as he can be, considering everything. I was in the town market with him earlier today. We caught a thief together. He insisted he go alone but I didn't let him. I made sure the thief was taken in by the knights, and I got him his book back. I tried to ask him how he was handling things but…" He sighed. "I didn't want to ruin his mood. Besides the new curfew he has, he hasn't been punished so I was unsure about bringing things up."

Balaiya nodded. "I'm just glad he's alright. What about Dimitri?"

"He's been training more intensely than usual… I haven't gotten the chance to speak to him yet."

She frowned. "Please let me know when you do."

"I will… Bala, you can't be using this strange power all the time. We don't even know the long term side effects… it could kill you." He frowned deeply. "How exactly do you expect me to handle that? If something were to happen to you?"

"I know, I just…" She felt her chest tighten when images of _his_ death assaulted her.

"Not to mention people might get suspicious… You didn't tell Claude anything did you? He didn't look all that shocked when you almost passed out."

She shook her head quickly. "I didn't tell him anything about Sothis or her power. Promise."

He eyed her for a moment then relaxed. "Good… I know the monastery wants everyone on guard duty but I'm not going to let them slack on training. You shouldn't either."

"I won't."

"We should train more too."

She sighed and stood, grabbing the tray with the tea set. "I know. I'll let you know when I'm free. I'll see you later Leth."

"…Alright, don't strain yourself."

She glanced at him and stole another cookie before hurrying out to find Lorenz.

She found him walking up the steps from near the pier.

"Hello Lorenz, how are you?"

"I suppose I could be worse. Claude is insufferable as always. Can you believe he was so rudely late this morning? I knew he was awake too, I saw him returning to his room when I went for my morning stroll. He had some books in his arms…I mean at least he appeared to be studying and not wasting his time with nonsense. Still, appearing late to class is unacceptable behavior for a proper Noble. I do hope you reprimanded him, Professor."

Balaiya blinked at him a few times. His attitude with Claude always soured her mood. Could he possibly know Claude was potentially only half noble blood? She felt her nose scrunch up, if that was the only reason for his hostility then it was beyond nonsensical.

"Why, this one time he replaced the wonderfully exquisite tea I was having with my lunch with terrible **coffee.** Ugh." He stuck his nose in the air. "I have no idea why he had his grubby hands on that terrible substance, but I do hope he doesn't like that… horrible stuff. If he does, then well… he might be a heathen after all." He had mumbled the last part but her hearing was sharp, she heard him quite clearly.

"What was that Lorenz?" She frowned.

"Oh, nothing, nothing worry not. I see you have quite the exquisite tea set there! Have you come to invite me to tea?"

"To tea?" She tilted her head. "Erm, no. I was just giving this to you actually. It's from Ferdinand."

Lorenz inspected the set and shook his head. "Ah, unfortunately I already own this, Professor! But you may have it. I'm sure you'd love it, in fact." He placed a small bag on the tray. "That bag contains some of my favorite teas! I encourage you to experience them! Do let me know how you like them, I hope you'll become a fellow tea aficionado!"

"Um, okay then." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ' _Guess I'll just take this back to my room…'_

She returned to her room and placed the tea set beside her desk. ' _I'm so exhausted… I should really get some sleep.'_

However after a long time of just laying in her bed, watching the sunlight slowly fade she sat up with an annoyed huff and lit a candle. She placed it on the shelf by the window and her eyes caught the book Manuela had given her.

"I might as well read it…" She mumbled to herself and picked it up.

* * *

When she walked into the entrance hall the next day, it was well past noon, though she'd only been up for ten minutes. She was annoyed that she slept away half of her day off. It was also particularly hot today, do she had woken up sweaty. In an attempt to minimize being that way for the rest of the day she pulled on her shorts and a short-sleeved white blouse. Her coat had been moved to hugging her hips, she couldn't bring herself to leave it behind.

She had a headache, and she was hungry but at the same time she was more eager to get back to her book anyway. She had stayed up late reading it and was thoroughly hooked. It was a strange story, the book Manuela had given her. It was filled with adventure and strange creatures she didn't even know if they were real or not. It talked about the ocean in such profound ways she was eager to see it herself. Though she did have some questions for Manuela, like why would the main character not acknowledge what a dedicated friend he had beside him? No matter what he needed, she was always there to assist him. She would appear from thin air at times, as the book phrased it, just to help him with his troubles… Balaiya was troubled by his negligence, if not annoyed.

What she saw in the hall confused her more than anything. All three houses sat at the tables lining the hall. Her brother also stood beside where most of them sat. From the other the of the hall she noticed Shamir approaching them with a strange boy in tow.

Balaiya hurried over to the group. "What's going on?"

"Ah! Teach! I was wondering where you were." Claude grinned.

She stared at him blankly. "What?"

He chuckled. "I said, I was wondering whe-"

"Oh yeah. I heard that…" She glanced to the side. "Uh sorry."

"No problem, Teach!"

"Secret meeting everyone?" Shamir interrupted.

"Greetings Shamir." Dimitri said. "I hope your mission went well."

"Hm, yes it did. I believe my skills could have been best suited with you guys. I'm sorry the mission turned out that way." Shamir said.

Claude shrugged. "We handled it easy enough… considering everything."

Edelgard shook her head. "You shouldn't be so casual about things like that Claude. Traits like that gave the makings of a bad lea-"

"Oh look who it is!" Claude cut her off. He gestured to the kid that had come over with Shamir.

"Hi everyone, I work for Lady Rhea, and I'm Shamir's apprentice! Oh the names, Cyril."

Balaiya turned to him curiously, something about him seemed oddly familiar. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Had she seen him around before? "You work for Lady Rhea?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yup, I help Lady Rhea with all kinds of stuff. I've gotta protect Lady Rhea, so that's why I've gotta learn all I can from Shamir."

"Cyril adores Rhea." Shamir said. "That aside, if you guys need anything. Ask. We're here to help."

Byleth turned to her. "Thank you Shamir."

She waved him off. "Don't mention it." She left and Cyril followed her.

The rest of the students dispersed but Balaiya stayed put. Part because she missed the conversation and part because she couldn't help but watch Shamir leave, her eyes trained on the back of Cyril's head. Why did he feel so familiar?

"Bala? Hello?"

She turned to her brother. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

He frowned.

"Okay, I'm tired. I stayed up late."

He shook his head. "Well, we're all going to be searching the monastery for information. Later, I'm going to be in the training field if you want to join."

She nodded and he walked off with Dimitri.

"You're not a morning person, huh?" Claude said beside her. Besides herself and some stray students at the tables, he was the only one left in the hall.

"I guess not…" She rubbed her eyes, they felt sore. "My whole body is sore too." She frowned, she wasn't used to vocalizing her complaints, but for some reason they were tumbling out. "I wish I hadn't overslept either, now I've lost out on half my day." She looked up at him to find an amused look in his eyes. "What?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing." A grin spread across his face and he clapped his hands together. "So! To fill you in. We were all talking about the supposed assassination plot. We think it's a decoy. Whoever it is, must be after something else."

"So, they wanted us to find the note? To distract the knights?"

He snapped his fingers. "Exactly. So we're going to split up and look for clues. Anything suspicious really. When you're done, we can meet up somewhere. Compare our findings."

She nodded slowly. "Alright, I guess I'll start on that then." She gave a short wave before heading out of the hall.

She figured she might as well talk to Rhea first before she got too distracted searching the monastery.

She made get way to the Advisory room and found Rhea at her desk.

Balaiya knocked on the doorframe. "Hello Lady Rhea, do you have time to talk?"

Rhea looked up with a smile. "Oh, good afternoon Professor Balaiya, how are you?" She asked her kindly.

"I'm alright, I know you wanted to see me. I'm sorry it took so long, but I also wanted to ask you a few things." Balaiya said.

Rhea shook her head. "Worry not, come. Let us speak somewhere more private if you don't mind." She gestured for her to follow her and left her office.

Balaiya followed her curiously up a flight of stairs she hadn't been aware of.

Rhea lead her into a large bedroom and sat down at a small table in the corner, she gestured for her to sit across from her.

After observing the room for a moment, Balaiya sat down warily.

"This is the first time I have welcomed you here, is it not?" Rhea asked her.

"Um, yes it is." She glanced around again.

"There is no need to be nervous. Please, make yourself at home." She offered her a bowl with spherical chocolates wrapped in silver and gold wrappings. "When you speak with me here in this room, you are not speaking with the archbishop, but with Rhea. It's just me."

Balaiya regarded her for a moment and carefully picked out two gold wrapped ones from the bowl, but she didn't eat them. "I suppose I'm still… a bit nervous." She said.

"Oh, my apologies. I should not be treating you like a child… you don't have to take those if you don't want to." She gestured to the chocolate. "But I assure you it's safe… and quite tasty." She smiled and opened one up and ate it.

"Hmm." Balaiya eyed the sweet for another moment before she unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth. Hey eyes widened slightly, she'd never tasted anything like it before. It was wonderfully smooth and creamy.

Rhea laughed slightly. "Please, take as much as you like."

She didn't want to be selfish, but… she grabbed two more and put them in her pocket.

"Oh, forgive me if you think I'm imposing… As Jeralt's kin, somehow you don't seem at all a stranger to me... Speaking of Jeralt, may I ask if he ever spoke of me to you?" Rhea asked.

Balaiya shifted in her seat, she didn't feel like it was a good idea to tell Rhea her father didn't trust her. Not to mention that he told her not to trust her either…

"Um, he had mentioned once you could be frightening…"

She frowned. "My, but that does sound like something Jeralt would say. However, one would be remiss to not take circumstance into consideration. In order to rise to the role of archbishop, one must maintain an unbiased approach to judgement. It oft requires a certain sternness of words and actions. However... I believe that the person who sits before you now is no longer frightening. At least...that is my hope."

"I haven't a reason to be afraid of you…yet." She said quietly.

"I want you to know that you are free to speak candidly with me. If you ever want to know something, please don't be afraid to ask." Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Oh, Since you are here, shall I tell you about the Jeralt that I knew? By the look of it, you haven't heard much about his time at the monastery, have you?"

Balaiya shook her head. "No, I haven't. Sometimes I feel as if everyone else knows my father more than I."

"I see… I hope my story will help solve that. Well, when I first met Jeralt, he was quite young. Why, he could not even grow a full beard at that point! One fateful occasion, the band of mercenaries he belonged to fought alongside the Knights of Seiros. I was traveling with the knights at the time, and Jeralt jumped in front of an attack meant for me. He was gravely wounded. On the verge of death. I tended to his wounds in a desperate attempt to save his life. Thankfully, my efforts were not in vain. Jeralt managed to escape a seemingly certain death. I made arrangements for him to receive further care at Garreg Mach. The moment he was deemed fully recovered, I invited him to join the knights."

"I didn't know... Thank you for telling me." What could have changed that made her father go from risking his life for someone to distrusting them so strongly? She wasn't sure she should ask Rhea _or_ her father about that.

"Well, it is not a story I have often repeated. Even at the monastery, there are not many who know that. I tell you this because...to me, you are the child of the one who saved my life all those years ago. And also…" Rhea's words wavered faintly at the end.

Balaiya tilted her head. "Yes?"

Rhea shook her head. "Never mind. It is nothing. I simply wanted to say that I trust you. By coming to visit with me today, you have... Well... Suffice to say that my day is brighter than it otherwise would have been. I thank you for that." She stood and Balaiya stood as well. "I'm afraid I must attend a meeting now. Thank you again for speaking with me."

Balaiya moved to the door. "Oh, I'm sorry Lady Rhea, I had a question."

"Yes?"

"Well, you had asked me to come see you."

"Oh, forgive me." She shook her head. "I heard about what happened to you… are you well? Have you been to see Professor Manuela?"

"I feel fine. Really. And I haven't gone to see her. I didn't feel the need. Mercedes healed me up just fine. I think I might have gotten injured prior to the confrontation with Lonato. I _did_ fight a dark mage… perhaps he did something?"

"Hmm, well may I look you over?"

She nodded silently.

Rhea stepped forward and scanned her with her magic, much like she did the first time. Once again, Balaiya felt soothed by the warm energy.

"Oh, I actually wanted to know. The warmth that I feel when I cast healing magic… is that also felt by the person I'm healing? I know I feel it now but… I don't know if that's exclusive to me or not." ' _Especially since I'm not like everyone else. I'm not sure what's normal.'_ She thought to herself.

"Yes actually." Rhea finished and stepped back. "The spell is meant to heal wounds, it accelerates the body's ability to heal. It is the blessed gift of the goddess that allows us to mend wounds in this way. Those who are close to the goddess can feel and produce this extra warmth you speak of. Like an added blessing, a skilled healer _may_ even use it to heal the mind. If you are feeling it too, then the goddess has chosen to smile upon you."

"I see. Thank you Lady Rhea."

"Of course, do be careful from now on. I hate to see you hurt."

"I'll do my best." Balaiya looked over the room once more before leaving to search the monastery.


	13. Time Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth still struggles with understanding his sister's powers though makes some progress with his students through down time.

"I win the pot." Byleth said and placed his cards down on the table.

"Argh, how am I not surprised?" Alois muttered.

"Hmm. _I'm_ surprised." Shamir said. "Thought I'd win."

"That's what I was going to say!" Catherine laughed.

"Actually, it's a tie." Balaiya said with a smirk in her eyes. She placed her hand down on the table as well.

"Whoa! Didn't see that comin'." Jeralt said and slapped Byleth on the back. "Do you want to do a tie breaker?"

Byleth glanced to where his sister sat across the table. She narrowed her eyes at him silently. They stared at each other for a few beats before Byleth sighed and shook his head.

"No, we'll split."

Jeralt nodded and turned to Balaiya. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes Father. Leth knows better than to risk that." Balaiya said with a hint of smugness.

Byleth rose a brow. "I'm simply being nice Bala. I wouldn't want you feeling too down about losing."

Balaiya shook her head. "Is that so? Well I'll have you know that I-"

"Alright, enough you two." Jeralt tossed a small bag of sorted gold at each of them.

They both caught the bag easily.

"Good game Professors, but next time I'll win." Shamir said.

"Not if I win first!" Catherine laughed. "I was going easy on you two anyway!"

"Sure you were." Shamir said with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright! Guess I'll head out. Got plenty to do today!" Alois stood and left the Knights Hall, followed by Catherine and Shamir.

Byleth opened up the small bag and shook the coins around. There seemed like a decent enough amount, too bad he had to split the pot… he closed the bag and stuffed it into his pocket, looking up to see Balaiya with a similar look on her face. He smirked.

It wasn't too much of an issue, he had wanted to save his earnings for mission supplies and the like. Anything extra he had been considering using to get a little trinket for his sister. This was the first time he was getting consistent income, and he wasn't sure why she kept getting things for the students, but he was sure she'd appreciate the returned sentiment. Though the biggest problem was they never really got anything for each other before. The only possessions they both had that they valued was the dagger they kept on their person and the cloak that protected them, both gifts from their father. Perhaps he'd think of something…

He stood up to leave but was forced into his seat, Balaiya was also shoved into the chair beside him

"Slow down you two. We need to talk." Jeralt moved in front of them. "You've both been running around so much it's hard to have a meaningful conversation with you." He turned his frown to Balaiya. "Especially you." He grabbed a stool and sat down. "So, let's chat."

Balaiya shifted in her seat. "About what?"

"Well, you can start by telling me how your mission went."

She frowned slightly. "Father, I thought I already mentioned a few days ago it went alright. No major physical injuries. I do have a busy day ahead of me. I have some extra lessons to give."

Jeralt crossed his arms. "Extra? So they must not be part of your usual schedule then?"

"Um… well no, but I promised I would-"

"Then I'm sure whoever it is wouldn't mind if you missed." He sighed. "You need to stop overworking yourselves." He turned back to Byleth. "You too, I know you always get up early to work with those brats. Especially the prince and that rude one."

Byleth held a hand to his forehead. He wouldn't quite say he was overworking himself. At least he actually went to sleep at a reasonable time. Most days…

"So, let's talk. I'll cut to the chase. I overheard Catherine talking about how you threw up blood. She said she didn't see any injuries on you at the time Bala, so what happened?"

Byleth glanced over to his sister, he could tell she was chewing the inside of her cheek.

She made eye contact with him as she spoke. "I think I got hit by the dark mage that was there. Besides, I'm-"

"Very careless." Byleth finished, even though he knew that's not what she was going to say.

As expected her head whipped around, and she glared at him. Surprised flashed through her eyes then her brows furrowed. "What?"

"You know it's true Bala, you risk your life for people you don't even know." He frowned and crossed his arms. "Strangers."

"They aren't strangers, Leth." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"What is this about?" Jeralt asked with a frown.

"She's becoming careless on the field."

"Byleth!" She stood up, her lips turned down in a scowl. "I've **seen** you do the same!"

"Yeah, for you. Rarely for Father."

She scowled. "Why are we having this conversation, Leth? You **know** that's not what I mean."

"Do I?" He met her glare with one of his own.

"I can't believe this." She muttered, and snatched up a bow he hadn't realized was hooked on the back of her chair, then stormed out of the room.

The silence that followed was heavy, Byleth could feel his Father's eyes on him the whole time. He'd rather his father punch him and get it over with instead of staring at him the way he was doing.

"Leth, care to explain?" He finally said after one too many heartbeats.

Byleth sighed and hit his head on the table. "I'm sorry Father."

He felt his hand rest on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what's going on with you two?"

Byleth sat up and placed a hand against his forehead. "I'm just worried about Bala…" Briefly he considered telling him everything. About Sothis, about Bala's time ability. But something stopped him, rather someone. A faint whisper echoed in his head, it sounded more like a plea than a threat or demand.

_'Don't…'_

He sighed heavily and turned to his father. "She was just trying too hard to spare the enemies. I know that even we didn't actively try to kill our opponents when it wasn't necessary, but for whatever reason she seems to be forgetting that sometimes you can't save everyone… No matter how many times you try. I think she's taking this job too seriously."

"Hm. I see." Jeralt sighed as well and stood. "Well, just make sure you're careful. I'll see if I can talk to her again."

Byleth collected his things and stood too. "She's become too thick headed to listen… not sure when that started."

"Well, you must keep in mind that you two spend more time apart now, than together. Change is bound to happen and it may feel sudden due to the fact that you're separated often." Jeralt followed him out.

"I suppose."

"Who does she spend the most time with?"

"Well, Sylvain has been the one I've seen her around most lately." Byleth muttered.

"Sylvain? That's that red head in her class, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like him." Jeralt said with a frown. "He's a good for nothing pig."

"What happened?" Byleth asked.

"I saw him getting way too handsy with your sister. I wanted to… nevermind. Just keep an eye on her." He held up his hand. "Yes, I know she can handle herself, but I'd rather these brats not even get the chance."

"Did she report him?"

Jeralt shook his head. "I asked her about it. She said it was unnecessary. I said I'd refrain from making a report, however… if I see him try anything again… In anycase. I've considered hosting a seminar on fighting on horseback. I heard he'd signed up for some classes on such. Leonie would be pretty happy about it too I suppose."

"Ingrid has also signed up for that. I'm sure she'd be excited to work with you." Byleth stopped just outside the training grounds. "How's Dimitri doing by the way? During your lessons with him?"

Jeralt pulled at his beard. "He's improving slowly, but steadily. He's a hard worker. He always speaks so highly of you. It would seem you've made quite an impression on him."

Byleth shook his head. "I don't know about that."

"I would be more confident." He sighed and clapped him on the shoulder. "In any case, I have some things to take care of. Keep what I said in mind. I'll see you later." Jeralt turned to leave.

Byleth rubbed his shoulder and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later then." He waved briefly and walked into the training room.

"I thought I heard someone. Are you here to train?" Felix said from across the field.

"Yes." Byleth said and walked over to one of the weapons wracks.

"Care to train with me? Waving this sword alone is boring. And I'm tired of crossing swords with worthless opponents. I don't want to do those boring drills you force us to do either. I want an actual fight. I know you're a worthy adversary."

"A real fight?" Byleth asked. He didn't actually expect him to attack him, did he?

"I've always been interested in your technique. You learned from the former captain of the Knights of Seiros, and traveled Fódlan fighting as a mercenary. Good sparring partner like you don't grow on trees. But know that I will beat you, and I will surpass your strength. The best way for me to truly gauge your skill is through one on one combat."

Byleth grabbed an iron sword and moved to stand across from Felix. Apparently he _did_ expect him to actually fight him. Why was he surprised? It wasn't the first time he'd asked him either. "Why are you so focused on becoming stronger?"

Felix's face turned to one of surprise. "Why? Hm. I never really thought about that. I learned to thrust a sword before I learned to write my name. Of course, my upbringing wasn't unique. That's how it is for all children in my country." He sliced the air between them a few times. Each swing an audible swipe. "You're no use if you can't swing a sword, however mighty your Crest may be. It was the perfect environment for me. I could live free of stodgy values and virtues. Grow strong so you may live, and live to grow stronger. That's what I was taught."

Byleth studied him silently, Felix learned to use a sword before he could even write his name? That surprised him, apparently education was _not_ at the top of every noble family's list. He had thought things like that only applied to those of his own background. The nomadic lifestyle that he grew up in had little room for books and the like. As a result he _also_ learned to fight before anything related to that of writing or reading. He still struggled to read certain things at times. Especially the complicated text that resided in the monastery.

"You remind me of myself." He said and lifted his sword up to meet his briefly before swinging it to the side in an attempt to disarm him.

Felix scoffed and easily applied counter measures to such a simple move. He sidestep and quickly responded with a calculated strike of his own. "Now I'm Intrigued by your fighting style, and by who you really are…But that's enough idle chatter. Don't think you can distract me with such a childish tactic. My mind is emptied of all but the thrill of the challenge!"

Byleth blocked his attack, surprised by the forced that was behind it. Felix certainly wasn't joking when he said he'd wanted a _real_ fight. Normally, Byleth would turn him down but, after how their last mission went. He had a feeling he should stop being so cautious with the students. Especially if they're like Felix and are already so familiar with the ways of the sword. He tightened his grip on his weapon and swung at him again, this time without hesitation or restraint.

The look of surprise that flew across Felix's face when he was forced to dodge the following slew of attacks Byleth forced on him was mildly amusing.

However, he recovered quickly and pushed forward with a smirk on his face. His movements were like lightning and kept Byleth on his toes.

Their swords clashed again and again and Byleth was surprised by the rush of relief and smugness that washed over him when he finally disarmed Felix, in the process he knocked him to the ground.

Felix stood quickly and brushed the dirt from his shirt. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were struggling. But don't worry, I'll definitely win next time."

Byleth picked up his sword from the ground and placed them both on the weapon rack. "Don't you have any other ambitions?"

Felix crossed his arms. "Why should I? Nothing is as important than the pursuit of strength."

"Hm." Byleth glanced over to him and noticed he had a gash on his shoulder. How had even Felix not noticed it yet? He gestured to his shoulder. "Well, your health is pretty important too. Sorry about that, by the way, but you might want to get that checked out."

Felix rose a brow and stared at his shoulder. "Oh, would you look at that." He turned back to him and smirked. "Guess I should them. Thank you for taking our match seriously. I'll see you around Professor." He waved briefly and strolled out of the room.

Byleth frowned. He had thought Felix had completely dodged that attack… apparently he hadn't. Maybe he shouldn't have allowed himself to get absorbed in the fight. That could have ended badly.

He pressed a hand to his forehead and left the training field. Judging by where the sun sat in the sky, it was well into the afternoon by now and he was feeling awfully hungry. He made his way to the dining hall to his dismay it was packed with students.

"Perhaps I should have waited…" His stomach decided to protest against that just then and he sighed and walked over to the long line anyway.

"Sylvain, if you don't close your mouth someone might put something in it."

"Ha, right, Hilda? We wouldn't want him choking to death."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Byleth rolled his eyes and was about to block them out when his sister's voice caught his attention.

"What are you three whispering about?"

"Nothing, Teach.~"

"Just about how pretty you look in that!" Hilda nearly sang.

Byleth leaned over and eyed his sister, his eyebrows shot up when he saw what she was wearing. The first thing he noticed was the pink band that adorned her head, then the silver and black uniform that she wore, one that looked very much like the uniforms some of the students wore.

Balaiya crossed her arms and glanced to the side. "I doubt it Hilda… I can't believe I let you convince me to wear this."

"Aw, don't be like that Professor! You look great!" Hilda declared enthusiastically.

Sylvain grinned and leaned closer to her. "You really do, Teach. When I graduate. Our first date should be somewhere fun. How about a dance?"

Claude started coughing suddenly though it sounded more like wheezed gasps, and Hilda practically punched him in between his shoulder blades, thrice.

Byleth's brows furrowed in sight concern. He sounded like he was choking on something but they hadn't even gotten their plates yet.

"Sylvain, I never said I'd date you." She grabbed Hilda's wrist so she could stop punching the poor guy. "Claude, are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"Ah, but you never said, **never.** " Sylvain said smugly. Then turned to Claude. "Oo, are you alright there, _buddy_?" He went to put his arm around Balaiya's shoulders.

Byleth sighed and cleared his throat. "Sylvain, I've got good news. My Father will be hosting a special seminar for your new class."

Sylvain froze and moved his arm before he touched her. "P-Professor Byleth!" His voice rose in pitch awkwardly. "I didn't see you there!"

"Hm." Byleth silently glared at him.

"Ha ha, yea I'm fine…" Claude straightened and grinned at Sylvain, his eyes reflected none of the good will his expression nor the tone of his voice gave off. "That's such a good opportunity Sylvain! You get to **spar** with Teach's _Father!_ The great Captain Jeralt!"

Balaiya patted Claude's back gently, seemingly oblivious to the conversation.

"I'm _soo_ happy for you." Claude finished with a coy look in his eyes.

"Does that feel better?" Byleth heard his sister mumble under her breath.

If he hadn't been watching them so carefully Byleth would have missed the fact that he actually answered her, he glanced her way and the corner of his lips turned up for just a moment. A second later he was back to his usual sly expression.

Sylvain grinned but it looked forced. "Ahh, haa. I look forward to it!..."

Balaiya stepped up and filled her plate with food once it was her turn. "I'm glad to hear that Sylvain. I'll make sure to let my Father know."

Claude gasped dramatically. "Oo! Maybe you'll get the honor of being his sparring partner!"

"That's a good idea Claude." She smiled and lifted her first up. Claude grinned and bumped it with his own. "First hand experience." She smiled and sat down at a table.

Byleth made sure to sit beside his sister, and to his relief Hilda was on her other side. Leaving the other two beside each other across from them.

"Oh man, good luck Sylvain." Hilda said with a forlorn look. "You might want to wear a cup."

"Oh thanks Hilda. You're so sweet." Sylvain sighed. He sent a glare towards his house leader but was answered with a smug wink.

"You three are certainly lively." Byleth said.

"Lively? Nah, that sounds tiring." Hilda sighed.

Dimitri walked over to the table then and stopped beside them. "Afternoon everyone! Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all!" Sylvain said. He scooted away from Claude so Dimitri could sit between them.

Dimitri sat down with a smile. "How has training been going Sylvain?"

"Eh, fine. But we should definitely talk about something more interesting. Like _girls._ " Sylvain grinned.

"Um, Sylvain I don't really want to ta-"

"Any luck since I found you hiding in my room?" Sylvain asked.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Ah! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Claude peered at Dimitri. "You were hiding in his room?"

"No!"

"He still has to work on his game." Sylvain said. "How about you Claude? Pick up any pretty ladies lately?"

"Claude, you don't have to answer him." Dimitri said. "It's probably a trap anyway! I wouldn't do it…"

Sylvain laughed. "Aw, don't be like that! I want to know!" He gasped. "Don't tell me. You've never even _seen_ a proper woman have you?" He wagged his eyebrows tauntingly.

Claude smirked. "Nice try Sylvain, but I'm not going to help you come up with some false scenario that will validate your fragile masculinity."

Sylvain spluttered indignantly and opened his mouth to retort but Dimitri interrupted him. "Professor Byleth! If you're free could you train with me now?"

Byleth sighed. "I could I suppose, but I just finished an intense match with Felix. If you don't mind just reviewing simple forms then I'll accompany you."

"No I don't mind at all." Dimitri said.

"Well, if you want. I can spar with you." Balaiya said. "I have nothing to do at the moment."

"Oh, that'd be great! If you're finished, can we go now?"

She nodded. "Sure."

They both stood, followed by Sylvain.

"I'm going to watch. Make me proud Dimitri." He grinned.

"I'll see you later then Professor Balaiya." Hilda said. "I'm going to go um… study?"

Claude laughed. "That doesn't sound convincing when you yourself question it." He stood as well. "I'll tag along too."

"Yeah, yeah." Hilda mumbled and walked away.

"Coming Professor Byleth?" Claude asked.

Byleth glanced over to him and stood. "I guess I can." He sighed internally, perhaps he could try and speak to his sister afterwards, apologize to her about earlier.

.

.

When they returned to one of the training fields, a few other students were sparing amongst each other. Rather, it looked like they were attending a seminar given by Catherine who seemed to be assisting their techniques. Dedue, Ingrid and Ashe were going over defensive patterns while Caspar, Ferdinand and Raphael were practicing offensive.

"So, what I was thinking we can work on is your hand to hand combat skills. We'll have a real match. See how you're developing." Balaiya said to Dimitri.

Byleth turned back over to them to see Dimitri putting away the lance he had grabbed.

"Ah, I see. That's a good idea." He moved back to the middle of the field but paused. "Um, Professor? Do you not want to change before our match?"

Balaiya tilted her head. "Why? I can fight perfectly fine in this." To the side of the field Sylvain and Claude opted to sit on some crates they dragged over, but with a good distance separating them.

"Alright. Then." Dimitri said and took his stance.

A moment later Balaiya ran towards him and swung her leg around in a powerful kick, aimed right for his head.

He barely dodged it and swung his fist toward her, and though Balaiya easily dodged it and landed a kick to his chest. Even Byleth could tell Dimitri was holding back.

He wasn't at all surprised that his sister caught on just as quickly, her lips pursed together and she pushed herself against him with more force.

"Are you still afraid to hit me?" She asked Dimitri.

"No! I'm not Professor!" He threw another punch but it wasn't at all his full force.

He was on his back sooner than Byleth had anticipated.

"Aw, what was that!?" Sylvain yelled.

Balaiya frowned and stood over Dimitri with her arms crossed. "I'm afraid I must agree with him. What was that about Dimitri?"

"I uh…" Dimitri started but stopped suddenly, his face flushed pink.

"Oooo! I see!" Sylvain yelled. "I'm so proud of you!"

Catherine snickered and moved over to them. "Nice view huh?"

Byleth sighed and rolled his eyes, the way his sister was standing, Dimitri had a view up her skirt. "Bala, you've frozen him." Byleth said with a sigh.

"What?" She frowned and looked down at Dimitri who was looking to the side with a red face still. Then she turned to Catherine who made some inappropriate gestures and Sylvain whistled in the background. She rolled her eyes and moved. "Really? Is not even a big deal." She bent down and yanked Dimitri to his feet. "I'm wearing shorts underneath guys, it's no different than last week when I was wearing just shorts."

"I don't know about that Professor." Sylvain said.

"Why?" She frowned deeper. "How is it different?"

"Because it's a dress?" He offered.

She crossed her arms and moved over to Byleth. "That doesn't make sense." She looked over at Byleth, likely expecting an explanation.

He shrugged. He really didn't understand it either. It wasn't like she was wearing a gown or anything.

She sighed and started unbuttoning all the clasps.

Ingrid's eyes widened. "P-Professor? What are you doing?"

"Showing you guys it's not as big of a deal as everyone's making it out to be."

Byleth considered stopping her but before he could react she was already lifting the dress over her head and tossing it aside.

"See?" She said with a huff and crossed her arms again. She stood in a tight tank top and a pair of black shorts.

Sylvain whistled again only for Ingrid to kick him in the side.

Byleth pressed his hand to his temple. "Bala, why?"

She just shot him a glare.

He sighed. _Great_ , she was still mad at him. He had to admit he had been…unsupportive. He only understood a fraction of what she went through in the last mission. He needed to be more sensitive and understanding. But did she really have to semi-strip in front of everyone?

"Oookay, Teach! I just remembered something." Claude jumped up and grabbed her dress off the ground. He shook it a few times to shake the dust off, then placed it over his arm. He hooked his other arm around one of hers and tugged her away.

To Byleth's surprise she allowed him to drag her out of the field. He sighed and turned to leave himself. Today was already turning out to be too hectic for his liking, however it was indeed rare when he actually had a calm day.

"Professor Byleth, wait."

Byleth looked up at the sky and slowed down so Dimitri could catch up.

"Please forgive my um, lack of propriety back there. I had no intention of invading her space in that way. At all I mean!"

"No, it's okay. I know you didn't do anything wrong. I wouldn't worry about it. Just don't let Sylvain tease you about it."

"Haha, right." Dimitri laughed slightly and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for your help, in regards to training those kids a few weeks ago. What with Ashe going missing and the mission, I never got the chance to properly thank you. Please, allow me to express my gratitude by taking you to dinner. I was hoping Professor Balaiya would come as well, she did help us a lot. I didn't get to ask her though."

Byleth considered him for a moment. "It really was nothing. You don't have to worry about treating me for helping you."

Dimitri shook his head. "Nonsense. Your guidance was magnificent. Just what I'd expect from a professor at this esteemed academy."

"That's a nice compliment. I don't think of myself as much of a teacher." Byleth said.

"I see. Well believe it or not, I've learned much from you. I appreciate the time that you give me." Dimitri said with a smile.

"Hm, well thank you for that." Byleth turned to him. "I suppose I can go with you then, though isn't it a bit early for dinner?"

Dimitri clapped his hands together."Fantastic. Please think about what you'd like to eat. After all, such magnificent guidance must work up quite an appetite. I'll go look for Professor Balaiya, and see if she would like to join us. Perhaps we can meet outside the monastery, in the town square? In an hour? Since it is a bit early, if you haven't gotten a proper tour of the town yet, please allow me to give you one. Oh and I recommend you wear something casual. Though I'm sure what you have on is fine enough actually. I should change though."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Byleth said and waved briefly before leaving for his room.

* * *

.

After about an hour Byleth went down to the town square to meet up with Dimitri who was already waiting for him. He had on some black pants and a white shirt with short sleeves.

"Ah, greetings Professor!"

"Hello Dimitri, is my sister coming?" Byleth asked as he looked around.

He nodded. "Yes, she said she'd join us, I had asked Ashe if he wanted to come as well, since he also helped." He frowned. "But apparently he's not allowed to leave the monastery walls in addition to his curfew. As for Sylvain, Professor Balaiya said he was stuck on kitchen duty tonight, I hope he didn't do anything reckless. "

Byleth frowned. "Hm, I hope not."

After a few minutes Balaiya showed up with Claude beside her. She was wearing long pants and a loose white top, her jacket placed on her shoulders like usual. Claude had on a beige loose fitted long sleeve top and black pants.

"Where _are_ we going anyway?" Byleth asked. Seeing Dimitri and Claude in such casual attire was odd to say the least.

"Why into the town of course." Dimitri said.

"We don't want to get pick pocketed." Claude added. "Our academy uniforms make us easy targets. It practically says _hey I have money!_ To anyone watching."

"I hope you don't mind I've brought him along. We were going to go to the market up at the monastery but when you invited me I figured we could just do our shopping in town instead." Balaiya said.

"Oh no not at all! You didn't have to agree to come with if it was interrupting on your plans." Dimitri said.

"No, I wanted to come." She said.

"And you don't have to worry. I'll pay for myself." Claude said with a grin.

Both Dimitri and Balaiya quickly turned their heads to look at him.

"Nonsense, it's my treat." Dimitri said.

"I got it." Balaiya said.

Dimitri turned to her. "No, no, Professor please, don't worry about it. I insist."

"Alright Dimitri! Where do you plan on taking us?" Claude said enthusiastically.

Dimitri shook his head and laughed. "Well I'm going to give them a tour of the town, then we'll head into this nice place I found some time ago. Business is usually slow, so it won't be crowded, but the food smells good and that's the best part."

"Lead the way, Highness." Claude grinned.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes but then shook his head and looked away. "Alright, I will! I know you're trying to get a rise out of me Claude, nice try."

Claude snickered and snapped his fingers. "Shoot."

Dimitri lead them to a bustling street with much more vendors than were in the market square up at the monastery

He turned to face them. "You'll find a much larger variety of goods down here, trading up at the monastery is considered a privilege for many but you actually need a special permit to enter the facility. To even apply does cost a sum that many shop owners and merchants aren't willing to pay. As a result, most up in the square belong to esteemed guilds or families. Plus goods are always searched to see if they are proper items. Nothing suspicious allowed."

Claude rose a brow. "I should have known they keep the good stuff from us."

"Meaning?" Balaiya asked.

"Weeell, can you imagine the herbs I could find down here, Teach?" He tapped his chin. "Why hadn't I thought about coming down here before?"

Dimitri shrugged. "It's easy to forget about when everything is provided to us up at the monastery."

Byleth surveyed the area, nearly every building had a string of colorful triangle flags connecting it to the building across the street from it. Some were lanterns that no doubt lit the street at night. "Is this place always so decorated?"

"Well, it's definitely more extravagant than usual. After all, people are getting ready for the goddesses rite of rebirth. Though for us students it is a tense time due to our… circumstances. For most it is a happy time. A day of celebration."

"That makes sense. I've never seen a town during any kind of big festival before though. It's certainly a lot to take in." Byleth stepped to the side to allow a pair of small children to get through that were running happily.

"You should see it on the actual day, though I'm afraid we might not have time for that." Dimitri said with a frown.

They passed many stores that sold all sorts of trinkets, pointless things like chains and jewelry. Byleth glanced at the band on his sister's head. Though perhaps it wasn't _that_ pointless, he could return down here on a later date to see if he'd find something for her.

They walked further down the street and some strange music started to come into range, Byleth wasn't well versed in the music field but he had definitely never heard this before.

"Do you hear that?" He asked and looked around to see if the source was close.

"I do, but I have no idea what instrument that could be, though it sounds like a string instrument of some sort. What do you think, Claude?" He turned to his side but he wasn't there. "Claude?" He looked around, confused.

Byleth looked around to find that Balaiya was also missing. "Did we lose them back there?"

"Maybe, let's just hang out here for a few minutes to see if they catch up. It would be unwise to go searching if they last saw is here." Dimitri reasoned. He walked over to one of the shops and leaned against the wall.

Byleth looked around once more for his sister then went to stand beside him. Another group of small children ran by, these appeared to be playing some sort of game, as they were swinging wooden swords around.

Dimitri watched them quietly. "You know, I've studied swordsmanship for some time. It was actually my first weapon, even though the lance is my preferred means of fighting."

"You're exceptional at both, really." Byleth said.

Dimitri shook his head. "You flatter me, I have much to learn, but _your_ mercenary skills are something else entirely. Speaking of which, there's...another question I must ask you. Were you reconciled with the reality of battle from your first foray? With...the killing part, I mean…"

Byleth frowned and glanced over at him, he had never gotten the chance to properly speak to him about the mission and how he felt. How he was handling things since the outburst he had. Though it was surprising to him at first, it made more than enough sense that Dimitri would be upset. Most of the students were upset.

"Well… I haven't really thought about that much. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't care. It's just… not something I had the luxury of considering. Thinking back on it though, I was rather young the first time I took a human life. Before that, I had only ever killed animals when my Father took my sister and I hunting. Even that wasn't easy." He sighed. "I used to… get rather upset about it. I never cried though. I would just lose sleep. I would be up for days. After a while though, I guess I got used to it, hunting I mean. However, the first time I killed a person, well… I sort of acted without realizing what I had done. My sister and I had gotten into some serious trouble. Our father wasn't nearby to help us… so I did what I had to, so we could survive. The first night was oddly normal, but then again, we've always been odd. We walked back to camp and actually went straight to sleep covered in blood."

"Were you guys badly injured?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth shook his head. "No, it wasn't our blood… "

"Oh, I see."

"It wasn't until that morning that I realized what I had done. I couldn't speak, not even to tell my father what happened. My sister actually had to tell him. The next few times weren't easy, it actually never is _easy._ Most would say otherwise when they see us fight. Our lifestyle demanded it at times, but I don't consider ourselves murderers. We offer mercy to those who want it, if not then we do what we need to do so we can continue on."

"I see." Dimitri said, his eyes downcast.

Byleth turned towards him more. "And you?"

"No... I do not carry that burden well. I doubt that will change, no matter how many years come and go." He raked a hand through his hair, leaving it twisted and out of place. "The first time I led on the battlefield, I was sent to quell a rebellion in the west. It was not a difficult fight. The enemy was not well–trained and their morale was low. A swing of the lance, and your opponent falls. A flash of your blade, and a path opens up. That's the sort of battle it was. Easy...right?"

"What caused the rebellion?"

"The noble family from that area sought to seize the throne after my father's untimely death. The leader of the rebel army was defeated and the rebellion quelled. This was at the height of the post–war period. I recall coming across a dead soldier's body. He was clutching a locket. Inside was a lock of golden hair. I don't know to whom it belonged. His wife, his daughter...mother, lover... I'll never know. He was a soldier. An enemy. Someone we had cut down without hesitation. But in that moment, I realized he was also a real person, just like the rest of us. Of course, we cannot stand idly by and allow anyone to commit senseless acts of violence. Yet in dispensing what we call justice, we take the lives of cherished family members. Beloved friends. Killing is part of the job, but even so... There are times when I'm chilled to the bone by the depravity of my own actions." He looked back down at his feet.

Byleth placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's normal to feel that way Dimitri. Believe it or not, I've felt the same way before, actually. But, you shouldn't allow the past to weigh on you. We can't change the past…" He did his best to smile but the last part of his spiel had him feeling guilty. Even though he couldn't change anything himself, even though he couldn't remember the other events that hadn't taken place. Changing the past was more a reality than he had initially realized, but how much? What were the consequences?

"Is it? Perhaps you're right. I pray that you are. That you feel the same way is more comforting than you could know." He shifted and turned to face him as well. "Professor? May I speak freely?"

Byleth nodded.

Dimitri took a deep breath. "When we first met, I thought of you as someone who felt no strong feelings about killing your enemies. I could never trust someone who kills without batting an eye. My heart won't allow it. But after speaking with you and getting to know you better, I can see you're not like that. Now I know, with all my heart, that I can trust you. Thank you for sharing your story when me, truly." He smiled slightly.

Byleth scratched the back of his head. "I'm just glad I was able to help, if at all. I'm not the best with words."

"There you are!" Claude yelled suddenly.

Dimitri turned to him with a sigh. "Are you not the one that ran off?"

He shrugged. "I got… distracted."

Balaiya walked over. "We found this neat shop, you guys should come see."

"What kind of shop is it?" Byleth asked.

Both Claude and Balaiya answered at the same time, their voices harmonized smoothly."That's a secret!" They stared at each other, shock on both their faces.

"Whoa, what a coincidence." Dimitri laughed.

Claude smirked and Balaiya let out a huff of annoyance, she reached over and grabbed Byleth's hand. "Come on." She dragged him though the crowd.

She lead him right into a shop without even giving him time to see the sign at the front, but as soon as he walked in, he knew what it was.

"It's sweets…" He murmured.

"And tea!" Balaiya stated at his side.

Byleth couldn't help but stand in awe for a few moments, he'd never seen so many varieties of treats before. He walked over to one of the shelves that had bags with different assortments of chocolates.

"Would y'all like a free sample?"

Byleth peered over to see the shopkeeper, a kind looking older lady, pulling out a tray of different chocolates.

"He'd love one." Balaiya said and nudged him over to her.

"Got a sweet tooth, eh? My favorite type of people." The lady said with a grin. "Here ya go son." She held out a piece.

He held his hand out quietly and she dropped it in his palm.

"I wouldn't have guessed you had a thing for sweets." Dimitri said, surprise evident on his face.

"You've never seen him in a bad mood then." Balaiya muttered.

Though he doubted Dimitri heard her he still sent her a glare and popped the chocolate in his mouth.

She sighed and puffed out her cheeks. "Go pick out a few, Leth. I'll get them for you."

His eyebrows rose. "Why?"

" _Because_. I'm trying to be nice."

He blinked at her and slowly moved to pick out some.

"What is your favorite tea Dimitri?" He heard Balaiya ask.

"I really like chamomile tea, actually."

"What about you Claude?"

"Ehh, chamomile is good too."

She huffed. "But is it your favorite?"

"I'll let you decide on that~."

Byleth shook his head and turned down one of the small aisles and almost ran into someone. "Oh, excuse me." He paused when he saw who it was. "Professor Jeritza?"

The masked man looked over at him. "Ah, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise."

"Hm. I hope you're keeping up with your training. Good day."

Before Byleth could think of anything else to say the man paid for his stuff and swiftly left. ' _Was he buying for someone? Or himself, I wonder…'_

"I could have sworn I mentioned to you before that I can't taste anything Claude, don't waste your money." Dimitri said in a whisper.

"What! Oh damn… is it a medical condition?"

"I've been told there is no cure."

"Well, don't worry. I'll find one for you. Or make one I dunno. There are too many flavors you are missing out on. Try this one, it's really squishy!"

"Ugh, Claude, I already said t-"

"Aaand that is a lame excuse because you still have to eat anyway. So **here**."

" **Fine.** "

Byleth rolled his eyes and settled for two of the cheapest pieces in the store. Though he eyed some on the most expensive shelf for some time, He didn't want to be greedy.

"Ok, here." He handed his pick to his sister.

She took the small bag and narrowed her eyes at him. "That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Hm." She walked over and paid for it and a few items she picked out.

"Thank you so much darlings! Y'all come again alright?" The shop keeper said.

"Alright, have a good day." Balaiya answered back and left.

"Okay, let's get something to eat now." Dimitri said and motioned for them to follow him.

Claude moved up to stand by his side, due to the crowded streets Balaiya hung behind them.

Byleth decided now was as good a time as any to speak to her. He nudged her arm to get her attention. "Hey, I wanted to apologise for calling you out like that in front of Father. I know it must be hard for you, dealing with… _that_. I'm supposed to be on your side, not arguing over petty things. It won't happen again."

She nodded slowly. "It's alright… I guess. I know you were frustrated, but I was given _this_ for a reason. I have to use it. I can't **not** use it."

"I just don't want you to choose someone else over your own safety. If that happens, then the amount of people you can potentially help goes down to zero. Because you'll be dead. Have you thought about that?"

She frowned and bit her lip. "I suppose I haven't… I don't want to make any promises, but I'll try my best. There's still so much I don't know."

"Maybe I can talk to Professor Hanneman? I won't tell him anything, but I might be able to get useful information from him." Byleth offered.

"Sure, let me know how it goes." She said after a moment.

"So, were cool?" He asked and held his hand up.

She nodded and tapped his palm with her fist. "Yeah."

They walked in silence for awhile longer until Dimitri lead them in to a small building that sat on a corner street.

"Here we are, business usually picks up in the late hours. We should be finished by then."

Inside was rather small compared to the dining hall at the monastery, it's size more akin to a tavern. The furnishings had a consistent style and was neat and tidy. Fancy for a mercenary, casual for a royal no doubt.

A lady walked over to them with a smile plastered on her face. "Table for three?"

Dimitri frowned. "What? No, we need four."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were going to let your ser-"

Claude interrupted her. "You know, you're a pretty lady and all. Seem like a nice girl. I wouldn't ruin our impression of you by saying something ugly."

The girls face flushed and she nodded quickly. "Ah, of course. My apologies!" She hurriedly lead them to a table in the back.

"What was that about?" Byleth asked them.

He could tell there was tension between the three of them but he couldn't tell the reasoning behind it.

Claude waved him off with a grin. "Nothing, nothing." He sat in the chair beside Dimitri. "I hope you're prepared." He nudged his arm with his elbow. "I've got quite the appetite."

Dimitri sighed and straightened. "I'd be more worried of Raphael or Caspar eating us out of house and home." He grabbed the small menu and opened it. "Get whatever you'd like!" He said to the rest of them.

Whatever had been in the air was gone now, Byleth decided not to dwell on it and peered at his menu as well.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well, he even found himself smiling at many of the jokes Claude told. Some were actually pretty clever, while others… not so much. Though Dimitri seemed to like those the best. He hadn't realized Dimitri got along so well with Claude, perhaps he was letting petty things interfere with his better judgement. It was definitely nice, he would even say he had fun. Something he hadn't even considered would be a possibility. Seeing his sister smile enough that even Dimitri could see was definitely a good feeling, though oddly enough she would glare at the waitress every time she walked over. Over all he was glad he agreed to come into town with them, at first he had been apprehensive about it. There was some paper work he had been putting off for too long that he had wanted to do but now he didn't mind having to stay up late to finish it. Their little outing turned out to be time well spent.

When they had finished Dimitri paid the tab and they left just as a group of rowdy customers walked in.

"Thank you again for joining me everyone." Dimitri said with a smile. "I had a good time."

Balaiya shook her head. "No, thank you. It was nice. I appreciate it."

"We'd best head back to the monastery now." Byleth said.

Everyone mummered their agreements and they returned in a peaceful silence.

.

* * *

.

The next day Byleth made sure he got up early enough to speak with Professor Hanneman. He wanted to make sure he had a large block of free time to spend talking to the older man, because if their last encounter was anything to go by. He could definitely spend the whole day talking to anyone who even seemed slightly interested in his studies.

"Have you come with more questions regarding the suspicious note?" Hanneman asked. "I assure you, I haven't any more information to share besides what we've previously discussed."

Byleth shook his head. "No, I actually have questions of my own." He glanced around the older man's office. How should he bring up things without giving anything away? "I um… wanted to know what you could tell me about the uh… powers of crests?"

That seemed to do the trick as Hanneman's eyes lit up. "Ah! A budding Crest scholar? Why you have no idea how happy I am to know you are interested in the topic! Please have a seat." He gestured to some chairs.

Byleth sighed internally and took a seat.

"Is there something specific you wish to know?"

"Well actually, have you been able to find any leads yet on the crests my sister and I have?"

Hanneman shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. There _are_ some theories I have but, until I am confident that it is a solid theory I don't want to be bombarding you with what ifs and what not."

"I see. Well, what's the most outlandish ability you've been able to confirm?"

"Oh!? Have you experienced anything?"

Byleth glanced to the side. "No…I'm just curious. I _do_ have many students with crests."

"Hmm, I see, of course. As you know, crests can give someone strength beyond compare, or powerful magic abilities."

"Can a crest cause harm to the bearer?"

Hanneman shook his head. "No, at least nothing has been officially proven as of yet by a noteworthy scholar. Many believe that some crests are actually curses instead of blessings, but I don't believe that. There has been no solid scholarly proof that such a thing is real. Merely whispers among the less educated in the field. Of course, that last part of my opinion."

"I see. If you can, can you look more into negative side effects? I'm just curious."

"Of course, I always welcome a challenge. The fact that you have insisted upon it has me intrigued."

"Thanks." Byleth said and stood. "I guess that's it then."

"Oh, if you don't mind, I have a question of my own." Hanneman said.

"Alright?"

"Have you noticed any extra abilities in battle? Or perhaps wounds that were not as fatal as they should be? Or even a rush of energy you didn't recognize?"

Byleth paused by the door, he hasn't really recognized much. He'd been too absorbed in the battles to really notice any strange occurrences. Besides, the strong sense of deja vu he got whenever his sister used her power. It was more than that though, he knew it was because he was **actually** experiencing things that he couldn't remember, right?

"Hmm, that look on your face tells me you might have indeed experienced something out of the ordinary. Perhaps you would like to run through some tests with me? We might discover a hidden ability you weren't aware of."

Byleth shifted. "Like what?"

"Well the possibilities are endless really, strength? I know your Father, Captain Jeralt has fantastic strength! Or even some skill with magic? I **am** the professor of dark magic here at the academy. I'd love the opportunity to study you up close! Er, I mean Teach you… of course."

"Uh, I guess so…" Byleth said quietly. It really couldn't hurt to entertain him. As long as he didn't try to take any unwarranted _flesh_ samples.

Hanneman clapped his hands together. "Splendid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Everything is up to date now! Thank you everyone for giving your time to read my work! The next chapter will be up sometime next week! 
> 
> I love to chat so don't be a stranger! :)
> 
> (Editing is a forever process that never ends.)


	14. What It Takes To Trust (Just Knowing You Care.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to those that celebrate! I thank everyone that has left kudos and or saved my story in some fashion. It truly puts a smile on my face!

The restricted floor of the library had quickly become their designated study room, or floor. Often Balaiya caught herself just watching as Claude scribbled away taking notes or filling out answers for his homework. Scribbled in the sense that his movements were quick and calculated, but his writing was always neat. It carried a unique sharpness, each curve and edge had its own personality, and seemed to tell it's own story. He would hum to himself at times, always something she didn't recognize. Once she'd dared to ask what song he was thinking of, but he had gone silent, and dodged her inquiry so masterfully she hadn't realised it until she was lying in her bed later that night. She didn't ask again, only because she didn't want to risk him stopping all together. Other times he would be in such a deep concentration he would barely blink as he read, the best place for her then was always across the table or busy with a book of her own in her hands– just to make sure hers didn't wander.

Showing him her lesson plans had also become a habit of hers. She'd scrawl out her ideas —in her own chicken scratch that lacked the grace his own writing had— on topics, and read them to him as he paced up and down the various aisles of books. He always had good input, often challenged her on things, and forced her to think of new, and out of the box solutions to problems. Lately, she wondered if she learned more from him than he did from her.

This time they met up early to look over information regarding the monastery specifically, and for the last few hours they'd been digging through information. She had also gathered notes, and paperwork from across the monastery in an attempt to learn more about this supposed assassination plot, and now they were compiling everything together.

She was flipping through a book that seemed promising only to find out she couldn't read a word of what was written in it! Groaning she placed it back on the shelf and returned to the table where Claude sat.

He was still leaning over the various maps, and lists she had gathered while speaking to everyone, his elbow on the table with his hand supporting his chin.

"Hmm, something that the church values above all else…and on the day of the rite it'll be open to the public, making it easier than ever to get inside. That's gotta be it, right?" He mumbled more to himself than her.

Balaiya leaned over his shoulder, and grabbed some snacks from the small bag he'd brought up, an assortment of dried fruits and nuts. A habit of _his—_ one she wasn't sure when he started but she took full advantage of it. She watched him drum his fingers on the table for the hundredth time as he repeated the information to himself again. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she leaned over and pointed to a worn map of the monastery that sat on the table. "It's gotta be the Holy Moluseum."

He turned to look at her, and winked, snapping his fingers. "Bullseye." He sighed, then leaned back in the chair. "It's so obvious now— well if we're right, of course."

She held the side of her face, thinking aloud. "But what exactly could be down there that would require this extensive plot?"

He scratched his cheek, and shrugged. "Eh, we won't know until we know, of course. I have a feeling that a fight will be involved, let's make sure we're prepared for that."

"I'm already working everyone to the bone. How much more is too much?" She squeezed his shoulder, and shook him lightly. "If Hilda complains, _one_ more time about her sore— anything— I might just strangle her."

"I volunteer as tribute.~" He laughed, and tilted his head, a gleam of something mischievous in his eyes. "Not sure her _delicate_ little self could take it."

"How chivalrous of you." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I know she is strong." She stepped away, and grabbed some of the books off the table, stacking them in her arms.

"She's just lazy" They said together.

Balaiya blinked at him, and he grinned smugly.

"What's with the face?"She asked after a moment, adding another book to her stack with an audible _smack._

"What face?" He looked at her through his lashes, and grinned. "My _roguishly_ handsome face?" He winked.

Warmth constricted around her throat, and danced down her arms, she glared at him but that only seemed to fuel the smugness that radiated off of him, and filled the air.

She could _suffocate_ on it. " **Anyway—** " She nearly growled. "Do you think whoever it is will actually manage to sneak an army in the monastery?" She swiftly moved down the aisle to replace the books on the shelves. She needed to make sure everything they took out was replaced exactly where it belonged. In case someone came up here, she didn't want them to get suspicious. Even though technically she was allowed up here, Claude wasn't. She didn't want to think too hard about what were the repercussions of getting caught.

Claude stood from his chair, the movement alerting her by the scrape of the wood as he pushed the chair back. She found herself glancing back to watch as he stretched dramatically.

He shut his eyes tightly, and leaned up on his tiptoes, reaching for something nonexistent above him. Though he proceeded to yawn, and rub his eye he kept the other trained on her face, another infuriating smirk sneaking it's way on to his lips. He'd caught her staring— again, _another_ habit she'd picked up. Definitively a bad one.

She huffed, and hurried down the aisle, doing her hardest to ignore the strange pounding her pulse pushed through her stomach. She reached up on her tiptoes to try, and put the last book where it'd been taken from. It was just out of reach. _'I know there is a stool somewhere around here…'_ She looked down the aisle only to find it wasn't where she had thought it was. Sighing, she put her foot on the bottom shelf, and applied some weight to test it. Before she could climb the shelf the book was plucked from her hand.

Claude's voice came from right behind her, she felt his other hand press down on her shoulder as he leaned over her, nearly mirroring her early action. "You know, there are many secret passages throughout the monastery." He reached up to place the book back though kept his hand up on the shelf. "This place _is_ pretty old."

"Secret passages?" She asked curiously.

"Why yes, Teach~ Don't tell me you've never thought about what could be hidden behind these walls?"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, but remained silent. She actually never even considered the concept of _secret passages._ It intrigued her, but— He had said not to tell him she'd never considered it. Obviously, it was a jest, but she was feeling playful. Or desperate for a distraction. She wasn't sure which.

He raised an eyebrow as the silence continued to weave around them. Had they been anywhere else she would have thought it awkward that he remained so close to her. But here, she found that those things didn't always apply. There wasn't anyone nearby to jude her.

"Teach?"

She felt the corner of her lips quirk up in a hint of a smirk. "You said not to tell you I've never thought about it." She stated matter of factly.

He held her gaze for a few more moments then he huffed out a quiet laugh. "I suppose I did."

Subconsciously she tilted her head back to look up at him, her head touching his chest in the process.

"You like to invade my personal bubble, don't ya Teach?" He leaned down closer, creating a shadow over her face, the end of his braid hovered just above her head.

She wanted to twist her _own_ finger around it.

She went from feeling a comfortable buzz, to suddenly feeling the urge to shove him as far away from her as possible, but at the same time she itched for _something._ She shifted in place for a few breaths, she couldn't figure it out! Did she want to say something? _Do_ something?... His proximity only seemed to make it harder to think. She exhaled slowly, and licked her lips. They were quite dry all of a sudden. "That's… my line." She finally breathed.

How did he manage to throw her off every time he quoted something she'd said in the past? By now she would have hoped she'd have gotten used to how often he… repurposed her words. It was like he was always testing her.

His grip on her shoulder tightened, one of his fingers pressed into the dip of her collarbone, and he leaned slightly closer. His voice had dropped to a whisper, though the likelihood of someone hearing him besides herself was slim. "Is it?" The lilt in his voice was playful but the look in his eyes spoke a language she couldn't even begin to comprehend. But in that moment she wanted nothing more than to understand it.

Her pulse was ringing in her ears like warning bells, but she was _curious_. Painfully so. Why did she feel so much energy coursing through her body? Like any moment she'd snap. She absolutely hated having so many questions hang over her head unanswered.

The logical choice was to put as much distance between them as possible. She needed to stop… whatever was causing this tension before… before something broke.

She forced a laugh that sounded so fake to even her own ears she felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment… or were they like that already?

"Ha…ha? Very funny, Claude." She dipped away from the cage he had made over her, and escaped to the other side of the table they had been at earlier.

He turned to face her, and took his time returning to the table himself. His brow was furrowed and there was something twisting in his gaze that rooted her to the spot, like a deer caught staring down a hunter's arrow. How fitting that the bow and arrow was his weapon of choice. This certainly wasn't the first time she felt stunned by his gaze. If her father or brother could see her now, what would they think? One of the Ashen Demons, frozen in place with a mere glance. She was simultaneously perturbed, embarrassed, and all around intrigued with how she reacted. It was almost involuntary. But then again, it wasn't just a mere glance was it? To her, it felt more a kin to some sort of spell than anything. Though she didn't know much about magic she _was_ learning. But a huge part of her knew that wasn't it. It had to be something else. Something she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

After what felt like hours of heavy silence he moved closer, placed his palms on the table, and _slowly_ leaned into her space again.

"I was… thinking…"

"More than usual?" She quipped in an effort to break whatever trance he placed on her.

He smiled wryly but made no comment on her failed banter.

She tore her eyes away from his but found herself watching with unnecessary intensity the way his teeth held his bottom lip captive, the skin whitening ever so slightly before he released it slowly as he took a breath to speak.

"Do you wa—"

"Do you want a chocolate?" She blurted, cutting him off. Her nerves were pulsing throughout her body intensely, and she had spoken without thinking.

He blinked at her. "What?"

She hastily pulled one of the candies she had taken from Rhea's room from her pocket, and held it in his face. She really had no idea what she was doing, but she felt like something in her chest would burst if she didn't do _something_.

His eyes crossed to look at it. After a few awkward moments he smirked, and took it from her hand. "Thanks Teach." He leaned back to inspect it.

She nodded stiffly, and motioned towards the steps. "We should probably leave now, huh? Before someone comes looking for us."

"Hm, yeah. I suppose."

She walked over to the steps, and he followed behind her, they crossed the threshold together, and once they were back on the third floor she took a deep breath and turned to him.

"I don't think we should go up there anymore." She couldn't risk anymore of… _that_.

His eyebrows rose, and he tilted his head. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Well…" She looked to the side, and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "It's already bad enough that I allowed this to happen. Besides, with what we came up with today. It confirms that people, enemies could be anywhere. It would be unwise to venture out to… unusual places."

"Allowed what to happen?" His tone was unreadable.

"You know what I mean." She said under her breath.

"I see…" He sighed quietly, and muttered something she couldn't decipher.

She glanced back at him only to be greeted with his usual smile, one that she could easily tell by now, hid many things.

"Guess that means we can't go into town anymore either, huh? Just in case?"

She sighed, and held the side of her face. "Well… there _are_ guards stationed throughout the main streets of the town… I'm sure we could go back. _If_ we needed to." She started walking down the rest of the stairs to exit the library, he was right on her heels.

"It was pretty fun. I'm surprised Dimitri was cool with me coming too."

"Why? Aren't you two friends?" She asked curiously. She knew they worked well together in her fencing class, and they always seemed to get along easily. Then again… Claude could get along with anybody if he really wanted to.

He scratched his head "Ehh… something like that…I guess." He shrugged. "Dimitri tries too hard to be nice sometimes."

She suddenly stopped, and turned to him. "You really think so?"

He nearly ran into her but stopped in time. "Well, just saying. He's too trusting. If I was him. I wouldn't trust me."

"Why not?" She crossed her arms.

He frowned slightly, and stepped into her space for the third time that morning. Even though he didn't touch her he leaned in close enough that she could see the gold in his eyes, but there was a darkness in them that felt heavy, dangerous. As if on cue, her pulse quickened. "Well, I'm an outsider. I've been thinking about it. You really shouldn't trust me either, Teach."

She held her ground as she looked up at him, a frown painted on her lips that matched his own. "Well I do. More people should. And I've already told you, I don't think of you as an outsider. People who treat you different for biased reasons are blind. Like that waitress from the diner. For whatever reason she judged you the moment you walked in. It was subtle. Easily missed. I might not fully understand it yet. But **I** noticed. I know my brother didn't. She better hope I don't see her again any time soon. You handled it well, with a grace that I could never have."

He stared at her in silence for a moment, whatever was crossing through his mind remained unknown to her because some footsteps echoed down the hall, and he stepped away from her.

"Hello Professor! _Claude_."

She turned to see Edelgard stop beside them with a book in hand. "Hello Edelgard."

" _Princess_. Catching up on your studying?"

Edelgard sniffed, and turned her chin up. "Catching up? No. I am ahead. As I always am. I do hope you're not bothering our Professor here."

"Why would you—"

Balaiya stepped forward, interrupting him."How has you're classes been going?"

"They're going good. Actually, I just finished some assignments, and was going to have some tea. Would you care to join me?"

Balaiya glanced back at Claude, as expected his mask was plastered on his face again. An easy expression that tricked _almost_ everyone. "Well, I'd love to." She said, and turned back to Edelgard. "I've actually had a tea set of my own for awhile… but I don't really understand much about this—" she made air quotes. "—teatime."

Edelgard smiled. "Then I'm honored to be your first host! Please follow me." She continued down the hall.

"I'll see you later Claude." She mumbled.

"See you... I got to go feed Shai anyway..."

He left, and she watched him go for a second longer before hurrying after Edelgard.

"Do you have a favorite tea Professor?" Edelgard asked once she'd caught up.

She shook her head. "No, Usually I just drink water."

Edelgard lead her outside to one of the gazebos that the students often spent their leisure time at. "Well, I'm so happy I get to _officially_ introduce you to the wonderful world that is, tea."

The table beneath one of the smaller gazebos was already set with a set and a small tray of snacks. Balaiya looked around curiously and caught sight of Hubert, one of the Black Eagles Students that attended her tactics class. A quiet one that never really spoke, though he watched her with a sharp eye and when he _did_ speak it was with an even sharper tongue.

"Hello Hubert." She greeted quietly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Afternoon Professor, Will you be joining Lady Edelgard?"

Before she could reply Edelgard spoke up. "Yes, Hubert. Thank you for setting this up for me." She sat in the chair he pulled out for her.

"I see, please call me if you need anything." He gave her a short bow, and left swiftly.

"So…" Balaiya sat across from her slowly. "Do you always have all of this set up for a cup of tea?"

"Most of the time yes, or a cup of coffee. Hubert does enjoy coffee the most. Either drink is fine, but I prefer tea most days." Edelgard poured some of the dark liquid into two delicate cups.

"Do you have a favorite?" She asked curiously.

"Indeed, one of my favorites is actually named after my family. It's called the _Hresvelg blend._ It's a high quality blend with a refined taste." She slid one of the cups in front of her. "This just so happens to be that very tea. I hope you enjoy it."

Balaiya accepted the cup, and peered into it, the steam was quick to warm her face.

"Oh, and do be careful. It's hot." Edelgard added with a smile.

"Right, thank you." She glanced back at the obvious steam, and took the cup into her hands carefully. She carefully took a sip of the drink, though unfortunately her _sip_ was apparently too much anyway. It was _hot_ and burned all the way down. She winced internally, and carefully placed the cup back on its saucer.

"What do you think?" Edelgard asked.

"Ah, it's—" Balaiya cleared her throat. "It's very pleasant. Thank you."

Edelgard nodded, and grabbed a cookie from the plate between them. "Please have some of these as well."

She nodded and took one of the plainer ones.

"Professor, forgive me but I must know. I've heard some of the rumors floating about, and while I don't believe them myself. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to hear it directly from you."

"What rumors?" She asked with a frown. Her stomach coiled slightly, what could she have done to cause more whispers? Had someone seen her walking around with Claude at night? She clenched her fist beneath the table. It would surely be difficult to explain why she was letting a student into faculty only areas…

"Well, I heard that you undressed in front of some students during training a few days ago."

"Ugh!" She groaned, and facepalmed. Of course, why hadn't she thought of that? Though she had to admit she was glad she wasn't asking about her house leader… "I didn't _undress_ in front of anyone." She frowned. "I just… I was wearing a dress-one similar to the girls basic uniform, and Catherine and Sylvain were teasing Dimitri because I knocked him on his back during a sparring match, and he could—" she made air quotes, "—s _ee up my skirt._ " She sighed, and sat back in the chair. "I got frustrated, they made a big deal out of it. I simply took off the dress to show them that it wasn't a big deal– I was wearing clothes underneath it anyway. The shorts I have on now actually."

Edelgard nodded. "I see. I have to agree with you. The way our society views trivial things like that is ridiculous."

Balaiya perked up. "Exactly!"

"One has to think about it this way, had you been wearing a long coat on a chilly day, but walked into a cozy room with a fireplace lit. Would it be considered inappropriate to remove your coat in front of others? You could be wearing exactly what you are now, and— "she gestured to her shorts and short-sleeve blouse, "—people would not see it as inappropriate."

"Looking back on it, I admit I could have handled it differently," she drummed her fingers on the table, "but, I still don't think it's scandalous."

Edelgard shook her head. "I have to agree with you, and I'm sorry you have to deal with such ridiculous rules." She took a sip from her cup. "I bet life wasn't nearly as ridiculous when you lived as a mercenary."

"Everything was certainly simpler." She said, quietly, and took a careful sip from her cup, this time she was able to enjoy the taste better.

"Don't worry Professor, I have an idea whose spreading those ridiculous rumors. I'll have it taken care of." Edelgard said with a sense of finality in her voice.

Balaiya glanced at her warily. She didn't want anyone to actually get hurt, and the way she spoke of it concerned her. Only sightly. ' _She wouldn't harm any of her classmates like that. Especially over something so silly. She's probably just going to talk to whatever student told her the story.'_ She thought to herself.

"Thank you Edelgard, I appreciate it."

Edelgard smiled. "I only ask for more of your time Professor. Incidentally, I believe we have our brawler class today. Could you perhaps spar with me afterwards?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Balaiya said then finished her tea. "I should get ready for class now. I'll see you then. Thank you for the tea."

"It was a pleasure, Professor. Don't worry about the dish. I'll take care of it. See you soon."

She nodded, and left for her room to prepare for her next class.

.

* * *

.

"Alright everyone, please start your stretches and your basic forms." Balaiya asked the class once everyone was present.

She'd been teaching each house separately how to fight with nothing but their hands and feet since she started at Garreg Mach, so far she'd have to say the Black Eagles as a whole were struggling more than the other houses. However, on the same side, they really weren't too far behind. ' _Perhaps I can try a class sometimes with all of the students. I can get Leth to help me.'_ She thought as she observed the students.

"Bernadetta, your stance is still too narrow." She walked over to her. "If you stand with your feet pointed inward like that, then someone can easily knock you down."

"Oh! I'm sorry Professor!" Bernadetta covered her face with her hands. "Gosh, I always mess it up!"

She shook her head, her voice softened. "No, no, don't say that. You've been improving a lot actually. I'm actually proud of your progress."

Bernadetta's face lit up. "Really!?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you Professor!"

"Professor!" Caspar shouted from across the room.

"No need to yell Caspar." Balaiya sighed as she walked over to him.

"Heh, sorry. I just finished my warm ups. Can you give us our next assignment? I'm ready for anything!"

"I'd prefer you wait for everyone, I'm going to be showing you more maneuvers today." She held the side of her face. "Why don't you give me some pushups while you wait?"

"You got it Professor! How many?"

"Fifty."

"Sweet!" He grinned and dropped to the ground. "One! Two! Three!..."

"On your knuckles Caspar." She said after a moment.

"Got it!" He switched swiftly. "F-Four!... Five!..."

Balaiya turned to the others. "Actually, I want everyone to get at least fifteen of these done. If you can do more, go for it." She walked back to the center of the field. "These are better for you because they strengthen not only your chest muscles, but your wrist and knuckles as well. Which will make for more powerful punches."

There were a few complaints, mostly from Dorothea and Lindhart– who'd actually come to class on time for once.

"Professor, please is that really necessary." He yawned. "I can hardly do a regular pushup."

"And I've got a date tonight! I don't want to mess up my hands!" Dorothea lamented.

"You do not need to be having worrying for me Professor!" Petra declared, already doing the exercise along with, Edelgard, Ferdinand, Bernadetta and surprisingly, Hubert.

Balaiya watched his form curiously, she'd have thought he would struggle like Lindhart, but now that she thought about it. He _never_ complained about physical activity. Even if sometimes she could see some disdain for it in his face. Though that could also be his usual expression…

"Lindhart, just try. You'll thank me for it later. But no one is getting special treatment." She ended her sentence with a look at Dorothea, who sighed and began her pushups.

Once everyone was doing the exercise, she decided to do some herself, and though she had started to join her brother almost every night to train. A little extra exercise couldn't hurt. When everyone finished their set she moved to the front and started going over some more advanced maneuvers. Though the move itself was still far from advanced for her own skill, compared to what they had been doing as a whole it was much harder.

Once everyone had finished for the day she dismissed the class. "Don't slack on your training everyone, were definitely going to need as much as we can get. Next time we're going to do tests with weight training."

"She's trying to kill us…"

She heard Lindhart mutter to Dorothea as they walked by.

"I'm trying to make sure you **don't** get killed actually." She called after them.

Edelgard walked up to her. "I'm eager for next class Professor, I need to be able to handle a lot of weight."

Balaiya turned to her. "Really? Why is that?"

"Well, for the fighting style that I want to take on, this sort of training is important. I know it may seem strange, even unorthodox, someone of my build training to wield heavy weapons. But it is a goal I must achieve."

"You can pursue any class you like Edelgard. You shouldn't feel pressured into something for traditions sake."

"I like that way of thinking Professor. You would certainly fit well into the Empire." Edelgard pulled her hair back into a tie and held her fists up. "I was going to request some sword training but, after going through those new maneuvers I would like to work on those instead."

Balaiya took her stance. "Very well, show me your progress then."

Edelgard nodded and swung at her, Balaiya put up her arms to block the attack, she wanted to gauge just how hard she could hit.

Based solely on that strike alone, she decided that Edelgard was definitely one of the stronger female fighters she taught. She would have to or her on a similar level as Leonie, however Leonie wanted to focus more on horseback and the lance. While Edelgard wanted something entirely different.

Balaiya easily dodged her next three strikes to test her speed. While she had a solid punch, she wasn't very fast. Any added weight from armor will only slow her down. "You have good form, Your movement speed could improve some." She caught her next hit and twisted her arm around. "But I wouldn't focus too much on it. Just don't forget about it."

Edelgard rammed her elbow into her ribs, Balaiya released her, but dropped down and kicked her legs out from under her.

"Understood." Edelgard hissed through her teeth as she stood back up. She clenched her fists and moved in for another strike.

Balaiya sidestepped the hit, her hand tightly wrapping around Edelgard's wrist as it passed her face. In the same motion she squared her stance and tugged the girl forward.

Edelgard gasped and tumbled forward, and though she made an impressive attempt to steady herself, the forward momentum she had gained proved to be too much. She crashed to the floor.

"Ah, I yield." She mumbled as she sat up, she held her wrist in one hand and rubbed it. "For now."

Balaiya smiled slightly and offered her a hand. "Clever, we can meet up another time if you like." Edelgard grabbed her hand and she pulled her up.

"I'd like that." She rubbed her palms on her pants. "I'm awfully hungry now, would you care to join me for supper, Professor?"

"Sure. Do you need any medical?"

She shook her head. "No Professor, I'm fine. Let's go. Hopefully the line isn't long anymore."

They walked in a comfortable silence to the dinning hall, both still too winded to hold a decent conversation as they walked.

When they got to the hall they found the line had indeed gone down and they were able to get their food quickly.

"Edelgard, I wanted to thank you properly for treating me to tea earlier today. That was kind of you." Balaiya said after a while.

"Oh no problem at all Professor, I'm happy you accepted my invitation." Edelgard said. "Tea time may seem silly to some, but I think it's a good time to just relax. Maybe chat with a friend, or simply enjoy your scenery. I do enjoy nature, so I'm glad it's warmer out now. I can be outside as long as I am able and not worry about the cold. What do you usually do on your free time Professor?"

"If training doesn't count then I guess I garden…" She smiled slightly. "I never would have considered myself a _gardener_ , it's mainly for fun really. I used to be surrounded by the outdoors so much I didn't even consider looking after flowers would be something I would look forward to."

"The monastery does have some beautiful gardens. They are a wonderful place to read or, as Lindhart would say: _A perfect place for a nap._ Though I've yet to partake in that activity myself."

"I'll have to check them out then."

"Speaking of reading, there is a book I want to catch up on before bed." Edelgard stood. "Have a good night Professor."

"You too Edelgard." Balaiya answered with a smile.

She smiled back and left the hall, a few moments after she left, her brother slid into the seat she had occupied.

"Evening Bala." He greeted.

"Hello Leth, how was your day?" She asked with a yawn.

He shrugged a shoulder and stole some food off her plate.

She smirked when his nose scrunched up. "Why is it so spicy? What'd you do to it?"

"I just asked them to make it spicier for me." She took another big bite. After she finished it she cleared her throat. "You know I like spicy food."

He coughed and snatched her water. "Yeah…but how many _times_ did you ask them?" He downed half of it. "I can tell it gets to you too."

She shrugged, he was right. Her mouth was currently burning but not enough to scare her away from the food. Far from it. "I like it."

"You're crazy."

"You're soft."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

She smirked again. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Father has some spare time now. Going to join us in the field? He wants to show us some newer stuff."

She rose a brow. "New stuff?"

He nodded and stood, coughing into his sleeve. "Yeah, my reaction too– gosh, Bala… I feel like your taste for this kind of food has increased lately."

She finished the rest and reached for her water but he stole it again. Sighing, she gathered her dishes and set them in the kitchen. "Eh, maybe?" She held the side of her face in thought as she followed him out. "I feel like I'm in search of my favorite food… which I never even considered would be a thing I would look for. There was something I had when I first came here. It was so good." She sighed and held her face in both her hands. "Unfortunately I forgot what it was…"

"You're becoming a masochist." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes and elbowed his side. "Am not."

"Agh, bet you are." He returned her gesture and she winced. She had forgotten that's where Edelgard got her earlier.

"Ok, ok, whatever." She grumbled and crossed her arms. For a moment she considered dropping it but something compelled her to poke at him now. And by that, she meant kick his ankle and run to see if he would actually chase her.

He did.

She smirked and made her way to the training fields, she was pretty confident that she'd beat him. She usually did. When running at least. As it turned out she burst through the doors of the field moments before he got there himself.

He glared at her in silence as he leaned against a pillar to catch his breath.

She merely smiled smugly and secretly healed the pain that throbbed in her ribs, agitated further by running so quickly, and so soon after eating.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Jeralt asked with a laugh, walking over to them.

"In my mouth…" Byleth muttered with a frown.

"What?" Jeralt stared at them, confused.

"Baby." Balaiya whispered to her brother before looking up at her Father.

"We were just… testing our speed Father." Balaiya explained innocently. "Leth lost, again."

Byleth waved her off, a bit winded, "Ah… yeah… whatever."

Jeralt laughed again and slapped Byleth's back, sending him a few paces forward. "Still can't beat her huh!? Getting old?"

"Yeah, says the man that forgets how old he is." Byleth muttered.

"Ah, whatever!" Jeralt tossed them both a decently sized shield. "I'm going to be showing you some more techniques, I was chatting with some old buddies of mine and I remembered some moves I used to do back in the day."

"No weapons?" Balaiya asked curiously.

"Nope, your weapon is now your shield. I'll show you the motions, then we'll do as always. Learn by doing."

She groaned at the same time as her brother.

Jeralt started his quick demo, and by the end of it quite a few of even the durable training dummies were more than broken.

"Alright, let's see what you picked up in." Jeralt said and charged them, lance in hand.

Balaiya frowned and dodged to the side, but her father anticipated her move and swung his lance towards her. She brought the shield up to block his attack.

A shock rushed through her body and her teeth clamped together painfully. The excess force pushed her back across the field. She knew taking head on attacks like that from him wasn't a good idea, but he had obviously caught her off guard.

She recovered quickly and advanced on him, this time she dropped to her knees to duck under his swing. As she stood she turned the shield and bashed it into him.

Jeralt blocked her with his forearm, the metal clashed loudly and rang in her ears.

He pushed her back again, harder this time and she went airborne.

Luckily Byleth caught her by the ankle and swung her around once to lose some momentum before tossing her to his side.

She landed on her feet but almost stumbled onto her face.

Byleth blocked his next attack but could do little more than avoid the next few hits.

After a few more attempts, they decided to work together but in the end they ended up sitting back to back on the ground out of breath.

"Eh, well stop there for now. You two look exhausted." Jeralt said matter of factly.

Balaiya closed her eyes for a moment but opened them quickly when she realized she had missed part of what her brother said.

"...closer than it looks." Was all she heard but something told her he was talking about the mission.

She took a deep breath. "We need to make… sure we improve quickly." She frowned. "I don't think I'm doing as much as I need to be. I try… but I can only be one place at a time."

"We're waiting time." Byleth mumbled.

Jeralt sighed. "You two can't forget to _rest_. That's important too. You can't be of any use if you're constantly running around helping everyone else in this damned place."

Byleth stood up and offered his hand to help her stand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"It's okay to take a day off." Jeralt crossed his arms. "How many times am I going to have to tell you guys this before you finally take a day to relax?"

Balaiya started cleaning up the field, her limbs felt like jelly and her shoulders were stiff and heavy. "I relaxed today. I had tea with a student."

"That's not what I meant." Jeralt frowned.

"We took a break, a few days ago." Byleth said. "Bala and I went into town with some students." He started to help her.

"Was it the whole day?"

They glanced at each other and sighed. "No." They mumbled together.

"My point exactly."

"Alright, well it's late. I'm going to head to bed." Balaiya mumbled and nodded at her father."Good night, Father. Thank you for training with us today."

"Good night you two, don't forget what I said."

Byleth nodded and followed her out, they were so worn out they were practically leaning on each other in their way back to the dorms.

Once they got there Balaiya yawned and gestured to the steps. "We still have to check for curfew… want to go together?"

"I guess, I don't want you falling asleep in the hall or anything." He said quietly.

She rolled her eyes "Funny."

They walked up the steps to check the second floor first, everything checked out to be fine until they heard a voice down the hall.

"Uhh... Agh... Fath... Save…"

"What was that?" Balaiya asked.

" _A ghost perhaps?"_ Sothis asked curiously as she appeared in front of them.

Byleth startled and gave the small woman an odd look.

Sothis frowned and waved her first at him. " _What is that look upon your face? I am no ghost, if that is what was on your mind! Go on, tell him Bala! Since this fool still needs convincing!"_

Balaiya turned to her brother, "She's not a ghost, Leth."

Before he could respond the voice started again.

"No... Agh... Huh?! Who's there?!"

Byleth frowned and walked over to Edelgard's room, he tested the doorknob before walking in swiftly.

"What are you doing Leth?" Balaiya muttered and hurried after him.

Edelgard gasped and sat up from her bed. "Professors?... What are you doing here?

"We're just doing our nightly rounds for curfew." Balaiya said.

Byleth crossed his arms. "We also heard something."

Edelgard rubbed her eyes. "Oh? Perhaps I was talking in my sleep. You two scared me."

"Please forgive us." Balaiya said.

"We were worried." Byleth finished.

Balaiya frowned and stepped into the room. "Were you having bad dreams?"

"Ah... So you heard me then." Edelgard pulled her blanket tighter around herself. "Yes, it was a nightmare. I've had them since I was a child. Stupid, pointless dreams I can't control... It's terribly frustrating."

"If you don't mind sharing, what are they about?" Balaiya asked quietly.

"You don't have to share. We were only checking on you. We found get going." He noticed for Balaiya to come with.

"No it's alright, you can stay for a bit." Edelgard sighed and looked down. "They're just... my childhood. A time before I had realized who I was destined to become."

Balaiya sat on the corner of her bed. Having been haunted by dreams herself for so long, she understood what it was to at least lose sleep over it. Though her own dreams had long since stopped working her, and even stopped altogether since officially meeting Sothis… she still wanted to help. "Anything I can help with?"

"No. They're just worthless dreams of the past. Talking about it won't change a thing." Edelgard said.

"I know we're your Professors, and though we teach different houses, you're in many of our classes. Talking about it might help some, or if you want one of us to leave, or both. Whatever you are comfortable with." Balaiya said.

Edelgard fussed with her blanket. "I suppose I could try…"

Byleth leaned against the wall by the door. "It's none of our business. You don't have to."

Edelgard looked between them and nodded. "Perhaps not. Still, here you are. Maybe I can trust you with this... But only if you swear not to tell a soul."

"Promise." They said together.

"I appreciate it. I dream of... my older brother, paralyzed, helpless... my older sister crying for help that never came... the youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light. I once had ten siblings, eight older and two younger. Such a large family, and yet I became the heir to the throne. Do you know why? Every last one of them was crippled by disease or lost their mind or died. I was the only one left who could inherit the throne.

Balaiya frowned. She couldn't even bear the memory of watching her brother die… he was all she had besides her father. And Edelgard lost _all_ of her siblings? "That's awful."

"How could such a thing happen..." Byleth asked.

Edelgard shook her head. "Things kept getting worse. The darkness kept getting darker. In the end, I was the only one who survived. The nightmares are a reminder... to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again."

"I'm so sorry." Balaiya whispered and placed her hand on top of Edelgard's.

"Even now, I'm the only one who can carry the weight of the Adrestian Empire. The future of the Empire... of everything... depends on me. Hm... I shared more than I intended to. I suppose there's something in the air tonight. I've never told anyone about my past before. Please... forget I said anything. Sleep well."

"Thank you for sharing with us." Byleth said. "I hope the rest of your night is restful." He stepped out of the room.

Balaiya sighed and stood. "Edelgard, I want you to know that even though I don't fully understand what you could have been through…I don't know if I have a right to but, I feel like I can empathize with you…You're strong. But it's okay to depend on others too."

She smiled softly. "Thank you my teacher. Really. It's nice to know you care about me…"

"I'm happy you gave me the opportunity to learn about you. Good night." She left the room, closing the door behind her with a sigh.

Byleth was by the steps. "Come on, let's go check downstairs so we can get to bed ourselves."

Balaiya nodded and followed him down.

There was a heavy silence resting between them, no doubt caused by the new information they were given. Edelgard has surely been through a lot. So has Dimitri, in fact all of the house leaders have. While as far as she knew, Dimitri and Edelgard seemed to have suffered more, she knew you couldn't put a label on pain like that. Everyone was different, everyone experienced different suffering, hardship. It would be cruel and childish to belittle someone's pain by telling them others have had worse, because in the end. You really don't know how someone else is feeling. She took her journal out and wrote a note out:

_Look into ways to give someone a dreamless sleep._

She tapped her chin with the book, who would she ask about that if she needed to?

"Good evening, Professor Byleth, Professor Balaiya. Returning from work, I take it?" Mercedes asked them quietly.

Byleth nodded. "We're just about to head to bed. I hope you are too. It's late."

"Oh my, forgive me. I hadn't realized the time. I am in fact returning to my room. I was spending some extra time in the cathedral. I commend you for working so late into the evening. All of my days at the academy are enriching, thanks to you two. Try not to overtax yourselves, all right? I'm concerned for your health. We wouldn't want you to wear yourselves out. The goddess won't smite you if you rely on others for help, you know."

Balaiya smiled to herself, how ironic that Mercedes stood here giving her the same advice that she just gave to Edelgard. "Even so… We have a responsibility as Professors to-"

Mercedes shook her head. "Listen here, you two. You might not like what I'm about to say. To be perfectly honest, I had my doubts when I first met you.

"That's surprising." Byleth said.

Balaiya wasn't as surprised, _everyone_ had their doubts. Hell, even she still had them. "Why's that?" She asked.

"I don't want you to think less of me for saying this, but here we are." Mercedes shrugged and smiled gently. "At first, I thought you two seemed too young to be professors. I can tell just by looking at you that your the very same age as many of us here! It is unusual, you have to admit. Yet, you seemed very composed and mature, despite your age. You're both strong-willed, encouraging, and you go to great lengths to ensure that everyone is cared for." She smiled again "Yes, even you Professor Byleth. But it almost feels like you're trying too hard to be a perfect role model for your students."

Balaiya shifted, Mercedes was quite observant. Yes their father had mentioned them overworking themselves but she hadn't expected so many others to notice as well… unless it really was obvious. "I'm not trying too hard. I just… I can't allow anyone to get injured under my watch." She said quietly.

"Hmm, If that's how you feel, I can't disagree. But I think it's necessary to give yourself a break every now and again. The mind has a tendency to make mistakes when you've exhausted yourself. In my case, I still seem to make mistakes even when I'm wide awake."

"Mistakes?" Balaiya tilted her head."

"Oh, you know. I'm always mixing up the dates for drills or misplacing things." She giggled and covered her mouth with one hand, and placed her other on Balaiya's forearm. "Just the other day, I forgot to put on my uniform and headed out to practice wearing only my–"

Byleth cleared his throat loudly.

Mercedes colored and wrapped her shawl tighter around herself. "Oh, um. Well, you can imagine how embarrassed I was." She continued. "My mind can be so scattered sometimes. My, I forgot your brother was there." She turned to Byleth. "Please forgive me. Anyway... where was I? Ah, that's right. What I'm trying to say is that you two shouldn't push yourselves too hard. If you do, you might end up in a pretty bad place. That reminds me! Is there anything I can do to assist you? If it's alright with you, I'd like to help in any way I can."

Byleth shook his head. "I'm not sure about that, but thank you I appreciate it."

"Well, there might be some things actually." Balaiya said.

She nodded eagerly. "Whatever you need, just say the word. I'll do my best! I may be clumsy but I'll get better as I go, I promise." She yawned. "I look forward to helping you out. Oh my, excuse me."

Balaiya yawned as well.

"Okay, I'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight ladies." Byleth said and left for his room.

"Oh, Mercedes." Balaiya turned to her. "I actually was wondering if you could help me with my light magic. I've been learning separately for some time now, I have considered asking Professor Manuela if I can sit in one of her classes but I actually have a class during that time anyhow. So, I was hoping I could practice with you? You're so good at it, I'm sure I could learn a lot from you."

Mercedes smiled. "Oh Professor that's so kind of you to say! I'd be more than happy to practice with you. In fact, I usually do a lot of practice in the cathedral. Of course you don't have to attend the mass if you don't want to, but there is quite a wonderful choir service I'm sure you'd enjoy listening to at least."

"I suppose I can check it out." Balaiya stifled another yawn. "It definitely couldn't hurt any." Rhea _had_ mentioned it might be good for her to check out the church anyhow.

"Professor? I'm sorry for keeping you but I do have one more question."

"Oh, it's not a problem. Is everything alright?" she asked with a frown.

She nodded a few times. "Yes, everything is alright now." She sighed and began fussing with her hair. "Well, you see… the other day I was taking a walk in the gardens-beautiful place by the way if you haven't been there yet I recommend a visit. Oh, but I ran into Sylvain there."

"Oh, gosh… he didn't do anything to you did he?" Balaiya asked and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No, no! Of course not."

She gave her a skeptical look.

"I know that might sound out of the ordinary, but he's always been quite kind to me. I truly believe he's not as bad as everyone believes him to be… Though I know he's kind to any girl he sees… Anyway, he had some broken ribs! It was quite the unfortunate sight. He looked like he had been beaten up by a group of guys!" She shook her head and held her hand over her mouth. "The bruising…"

Balaiya frowned deeply. "Is he alright? Did he go to see Professor Manuela?"

"He's fine now, I asked him those very questions, but he said he didn't think it was a big deal. Said he just had an _intense training_ match. Tried to make a joke out of it. His jaw was fractured too. I believe his clavicle was fractured as well. But, I healed him as best I could. Thank the goddess his lung wasn't punctured! I'm proud to say there are no visible bruises anymore, and all his bones are mended, but he certainly still has some internal bruising. I insisted he still go to Professor Manuela, but he refused. I wasn't going to bring it up but… well…"

Balaiya covered her face with her hands, she knew what she was going to say before she said it.

Mercedes sighed. "It's no secret that Captain Jeralt doesn't really like Sylvain. I didn't see it happen and I don't want to point fingers but…"

"I'm so sorry Mercedes, I'll talk to my Father. I'll check in on Sylvain too."

"Alright, please have a good night." She smiled gently and walked away.

Balaiya stood there silently, guilt seeped into her chest and wrapped tightly around her neck. Had she been the reason Sylvain had gotten hurt? Surely that had to be the case, she'd even suggested to her father that he be his training partner for the seminar. There was no other explanation. "Oh, Sothis… why am I so bad at this?" She mumbled and quickly walked into her room.

Sothis appeared above her bed. _"Do not blame yourself. You were not the one that injured the boy."_

"Am I really not to blame though? Father only did that to him because of the predicament he caught me in. Me suggesting the partnering surely didn't help either."

" _Well, it is done. It is best you take this and grow with it. You can not control the actions of everyone around you. In truth, only your own actions will bend to your will."_

"I guess you're right." Balaiya absently changed into her sleepwear and climbed into bed. "Good night Sothis…"

"Good night Bala."

.

.

* * *

.

Despite having fallen asleep fairly quickly she hardly felt rested when she woke the next day. She was sore and still feeling guilty over the new information she gathered last night. She was grateful all the classes she had today were just lectures. She just didn't have the energy. Right before she left the room she noticed a letter had been pushed beneath her door. She knelt down to grab it and opened it curiously.

_Professor Balaiya,_

_As you should know by now, the Goddesses Rite of Rebirth is scheduled in a little over a week from now. As a result we have cut short the teaching days. Classes will now end at noon and students will begin to assist the knights in patrolling the monastery. I've attached a list of where each student will be assigned._

_Please see me at your earliest convenience._

_-Seteth, Advisor to the Archbishop_

_._

_._

She sighed loudly, and made her way to the classroom. It bothered her that she wasn't able to decide where her students were assigned, what if students were put into groups that did not fit well? She started walking to the classroom while she read through the attached list.

"Claude, Lorenz, _and_ Sylvain?" She frowned and re-read the line to make sure. Right there in plain ink their names stared back at her. _Great_. That didn't feel like a good match at all. She read it again, just in case her eyes merged the line with the one before or after it. Nothing changed. She ran into something suddenly and fell back.

"Whoa! I gotcha!"

She felt a hand wrap around her waist, and she looked up and locked eyes with Sylvain. She gasped. He did too.

"P-Professor!?" He released her and practically flew a few feet away.

She stumbled and fell on her backside. She winced as the unexpected pain shot through her, the drop causing her teeth to clash together harshly. "O-Ow…" She rubbed her jaw.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry." He muttered and looked around quickly before taking a step towards her, but he left a good five feet between them. "Are you alright?"

Balaiya ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth to check if everything was in place then she looked up at Sylvain with a frown. "I'm sorry."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "What? No it's not your fault. I basically dropped you. Uh, I'm sorry… _fuck…_ "

She shook her head and stood up, dusting herself off. "No, no, it is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry about this… I…" She sighed and took a deep breath. "I wasn't looking where I was going… but that's besides the point. I– uh… how are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine Professor, I wasn't the one that fell." He crossed his arms and eyed her warily.

She took a step towards him but he stepped back. Irritation bubbled up in her throat, not at him though. It was herself and her lack of foresight. For all the power she had, she still failed at such basic things. She took a breath to steady herself but when she caught the look on his face– distrust– it all spilled out. "Look, I found out what happened to you– don't be mad at Mercedes, she was just worried about you. I'm sure she still is. _I'm_ worried. I had no idea– I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. Father can be… overbearing. I'll make sure he doesn't brutalize you again. But it's my fault that happened to you. I want to make it up to you, if you want to… do you want to…" She was suddenly at a loss for words. "Uh– go for a walk or something?"

He stared at her for a long time and he shifted through a multitude of expressions. All the while she kept a straight face. First he looked obviously shocked, his eyes were wide and he even gaped at her, after a few moments he shifted into suspicion, then disbelief before finally settling on an easy smile. One that he wore often. But now that she thought of it, she wondered just how real it really was.

"Join me for tea as well, and you can forget it ever happened." He winked.

She sighed and kicked a small rock to the side. "I'm being serious Sylvain."

"Me too, It's nice to know you _actually_ care about me."

"Well… of course I do?" She mumbled.

He laughed. "That's not supposed to be a question."

She blinked at him. Why was she so surprised to hear someone say that? Edelgard had said it just last night, but nothing struck her as odd. Could it because of the way Sylvain said it? Like he truly doubted she had before? Maybe because she never thought about the possibility of caring for anyone else besides her family? But now when she thinks about people she _cares_ about, the faces of her students appear as well. It made sense, after all, she'd already bent time to her will in order to keep them safe– without any care for the repercussions it could or did have on herself.

"Helloooo? Professor?"

She shook her head and smiled slightly. "Oh sorry, I was thinking…"

He laughed again. "Okay?"

"So, what's your favorite tea?" She glanced around for her papers, they must have flown from her hand when she fell.

Sylvain gathered them quickly and handed them to her with a grin. "I'll let you guess."

She took them and sighed, an image of Claude flashed through her mind. He'd also told her the same… "Thanks… and fine, but if I choose something you hate you better not complain."

"Haha! So~ when do I see you?"

She started walking to the class again and he fell into step beside her. "Well, everyone will have a new schedule from now on until the festival. I'll make the announcement in class, but I think after supper will be the best time."

"Great! I look forward to it!" He grinned and walked into the classroom, surprisingly he slipped into the seat besides Claude. He nudged him with his elbow and whispered something.

Balaiya hurried down the aisle between the desks. "Sorry I'm late everyone."

"It's alright Professor." Lysithea said. "Professor Hanneman let us in."

"Ah, alright." She cleared her throat. "Before we get started I have an announcement." From her peripheral she saw Claude look amused at whatever Sylvain was telling him but very subtly his shoulders tensed up, and his jaw was set. What come be the matter?

"Okay class, I've received instruction to inform everyone that you'll be put into groups to assist the knights." She walked over to the chalkboard and started writing down each group. "Some of you are in pairs or more, these were already chosen. I have no say in them."

She stepped away from the board and everyone instantly started chatting. Complaints were thrown around here and there but she couldn't make out the exact words.

"This is good for you all. It gives you an opportunity to work with people you might not be very close to. As a mercenary, there were often times when our group has to collaborate with certain individuals we weren't too fond of. The most important part here to keep in mind is professionalism. Start with that and who knows, you might discover a new friend." She sighed and went back to sit at her desk. She looked out at the class, nearly everyone was looking at her, or the board, expect for Claude. He was leaning on the desk, with his hand holding up his head, quill in hand. His movements seemed a bit too irregular to be script. He glanced up to look at her and when she caught his gaze he paused, crumbled his paper and shoved it in his pocket.

She couldn't help but feel taken aback. What was that about?

"Today's lesson will finish at noon, you can then break for lunch and afterward everyone will meet in their designated meeting place to wait for a knight to further instruct you. This will be your schedule until after the festival."

Lysithea rose her hand. "I don't know who's to blame for this commotion, but frankly it's a huge inconvenience!" She frowned and hit her palm on the desk. "With everyone stuck on guard duty, our study and training time has been drastically reduced!"

Balaiya nodded once. "I agree– it's very inconvenient… _however,_ some things are more important than that."

Lysithea sighed and started gathering her books. "Yes, yes, I understand that. But that doesn't change the fact that it's a royal pain."

"It's okay Lysithea." Ignatz said, "like the Professor said, this could be a good learning opportunity for us."

"...I **guess**." Was her _enthusiastic_ reply.

Hilda rose her hand next. "Professor? Will we be stuck with the same groups the whole time?"

Balaiya shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not sure Hilda, as far as I know that's a yes. But I can speak to Seteth about it." She surveyed the class once more. "Any other questions?"

There were a few murmurs but no one raised their hands. "Alright then." She sighed and stood to begin her lesson. Throughout the few hours she spent reviewing information with the students and providing new information she kept catching herself glancing over to where Claude sat. Each time though he seemed more interested in everything else _but_ her lecture. She felt unnerved by that for some reason, but she couldn't pinpoint why. There were plenty of times when students showed disinterest in a topic she spoke about. So why was she so bothered now?

When she finally did dismiss class she cleared her throat and turned to Claude. "Can you stay back for a moment? I wanted to ask you something."

He paused to look at her, seemingly searching for her question before she even asked it.

"I'll see you later Professor!" Sylvain shouted as he left the room.

"Um, okay I'll see you later." She waved after him.

"You needed me for something? I don't really want to run too far into my lunch break." Claude said with a sigh.

"Oh!" She turned back to him but winced inwardly when she saw the way he was looking at her. She didn't even know how to describe it. "Um, are you alright?" She asked quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Yeah I'm fine. Is that all?"

She huffed and chewed the inside of her cheek. She didn't even know why she asked him to stay back. If she really had something to tell him, she could have just walked with him to the dining hall. But why was he being so… stand offish? "Um, yeah. I guess that's all."

"Hm, okay. I'll see you around then." He grabbed his books off his desk and headed for the doorway.

"Wait." She bit her lip as soon as she said that. She was normally pretty calculated with everything she did. Now? She felt more confused than anything. Like she spoke then thought about it, when before she hardly said anything without thinking about it.

"Yeah?" He stopped in the doorway and turned to her.

She took a deep breath and smoothed her palms on her blouse. "I um… I need a favor." She schooled her expression back to its usual mask. How strange that just a few months ago she had trouble dealing with her so called _mask_. She actively tried to break it, now? She was scrambling to patch the holes she'd made in it.

He scratched his cheek and smirked. "I might have to start charging you for my services, Teach."

She frowned, just when had that started? She waited to see if he would laugh about it or something similar, but he remained serious. Was she really going to even consider paying him for his help? "How much?" She mumbled after a moment and pulled out the small bag she kept her money in. Apparently she was. It's not like she was new to the idea of charging or paying people for help. Whether it be for their skill or their wit. If it was worth the coin, then she didn't have a problem supplying it.

"Whoa, really?" He shook his head and pushed her hand down gently. "It was a joke–" he frowned. "a bad one. I didn't expect you to agree so easily. What do you need Teach?"

She laughed slightly and shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know…"

"Are you sure?" He dropped his hand back to his side, his fingers ghosting down her hand on the way down.

She felt goosebumps rise on her skin where he's touched her, though she wasn't even cold…

"I'm sure you could think of something, Teach~." His tone had changed, now carrying a lighter, freer melody.

She pulled out her journal and flipped through the pages, first in an attempt to collect her thoughts, but her eyes landed on a note she'd made the night before.

With a small gasp she snapped the book shut and looked up quickly. "I need– can you please, make me some sort of tincture that will cause dreamless sleep?"

His brows furrowed. "Are you having nightmares, Teach?"

She didn't miss the way his voice softened.

She shook her head. "No, it's for um… someone else. They don't want to be identified."

He tilted his head. "Well… did this person go to Professor Manuela?"

"Um, I honestly don't know, but I doubt it." She hadn't thought about bringing that option up to Edelgard. Then again, the girl was probably too shy or worried about bringing her problem to Manuela. Especially if last night was the first time she'd told anybody.

"Did you give them that option?"

"No… I didn't think of it." She sighed and shrugged. "I thought to ask you first– but if it's a bother, I can talk to Professor Manuela."

He shook his head. "No, no, no need. It's a welcomed challenge. I'll do what I can. You can count on that." He winked.

She hadn't realized she was smiling until she felt her cheeks straining. "Thank you Claude."

"Mhm, anytime." He mumbled and gave her a lazy salute. "See you around, Teach."

With that he ducked out of the classroom and away from her sight.

Balaiya stood there in silence for awhile clutching her journal to her chest.

" _Do you not have a meeting to attend?"_ Sothis asked besides her.

Balaiya jumped, her eyes widening. "Oh! Um, I do." She rubbed her palm on her blouse again and left the classroom. "You know it's not like I'll be late or anything." She pulled the doors shut. "It's not a scheduled meeting though. I just have to meet with Seteth when I can."

Sothis nodded and clicked her tongue. " _Yes, but you were standing there for quite a while."_

"Oh…" She frowned, she didn't even realize how much time had passed. "I was?"

" _Mhm."_

"Oh." She mumbled again.

" _What happened? I missed it. I was napping."_ Sothis followed easily beside her as she walked down the path.

"Nothing, I was just wrapping class up…"

" _Hm, If you say so."_

Balaiya sighed, but made no further attempt at conversation. She didn't really want to explore the issue, but she had a feeling Sothis already knew the answer. Though she had never asked her if she could read her thoughts… she existed in them, didn't she? Or did she truly not know what happened when she went to sleep? As she so often claimed to do.

Up ahead she spotted Seteth, his arms occupied with groceries.

She walked over to him curiously. "Good afternoon Seteth, it's rare to see you out and about."

He turned to her and adjusted the bag to his side. "Ah, afternoon Professor Balaiya, I was actually in town, procuring some supplies for Flayn."

"Oh, did you encounter any danger while you were out?"

He shook his head. "No, but do not concern yourself with my safety. I am very much stronger than I appear."

"I see." She eyed the bag he held. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of _supplies_ did you get for Flayn?"

Seteth smiled fondly. "Well, earlier this month was my d-Flayn's birthday." He looked nervous suddenly and cleared his throat. "However, due to all the arrangements I've been needing to sort out, I hadn't had the time to properly celebrate her day."

"Oh! I didn't know Flayn's birthday was this month…" She fumbled for her journal and made a note. "I'm sorry I missed it. When was it exactly?"

"It's quite alright, she understands how hectic this month has been. Oh, but it was on the twelfth."

"How old is she?"

"Erm, well… do not tell her this, but I am terrible at keeping track." Seteth shifted, and glanced around.

"Oh, I won't. I'm bad at it too. My brother is better at those things. He helps me keep track of a lot. That's why I'm so grateful for this journal you have me Seteth. It helps a lot. Do you have an idea?" Balaiya asked and looked back down at her journal.

"Uh, seventeen?" *

"What kinds of things does she like? I'd like to get her a little something."

"Well, she does enjoy forget me nots, fish, and cats. Oh! And she's always eager for a new book "He shook his head. Suddenly looking exasperated. "She's always reading silly romance novels…" He said more to himself than her.

Balaiya finished writing down what he'd said and put her journal away in her jacket pocket. "I actually have a question about the groups that you attached to this letter." She held the letter up. "I was just curious to know the thinking behind the decision."

"Hm, the scores and abilities of the students were reviewed and placed accordingly. The goal was to build well rounded teams."

"I see…you also mentioned in the letter, you wanted to see me?" She tucked the paper back in her pocket.

"Oh yes, I actually have something to ask of you." He dug around in his pocket, and handed her a small scroll. "A lot of thieves have been raiding villages to the north of Faerghus. Some reports have indicated they may have made an old tower their stronghold. Can you please assist me and gather some more information on the topic?" He moved the groceries to his other arm. "I have many other things on my plate and I don't want to overlook something like this, even though it may seem like too small an endeavor for the church. Nevertheless, it is still important."

"Of course, I can do my best to help you out."Balaiya said. "I'll talk to the knights and report back to you with anything I find."

"Thank you so much Professor, this is a great help." Seteth's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"I'll let you go now. I'm sure you're busy." She stepped to the side to key him though.

"I'll be in my office for most of the day if you need me for anything else." Seteth called over his shoulder as he left.

Balaiya mentally went over the list of things Flayn liked that Seteth had mentioned. He _had_ mentioned forget me nots specifically, luckily she still had some in the greenhouse. She'll go pick out some and give them to her

She made her way to the greenhouse and inspected her plot carefully. She had just enough to present Flayn with a small bouquet. Once she had the bouquet in hand she left to search for Flayn.

Turns out it wasn't much of a search because she spotted the girl not to far away by the fishing dock, sitting on the cobblestone, surrounded by half a dozen cats.

"Hello Flayn." Balaiya greeted warmly.

There girl snapped her head up in surprise. "Oh! Professor! Hello." She smiled. "Good afternoon to you!"

"May I join you?"

"Of course! Please do." Flayn beamed happily.

Balaiya smiled slightly in return and carefully sat down beside her. Instantly one of the cats crawled on her lap. "How are you Flayn?"

"I am alright. Of course I am worried about Rhea, and well just about everyone else. But I am well." She gently scratched one of the cats behind the ear. The creature purred happily and snuggled into a tight ball on her lap.

"So, I heard from your brother that your birthday was earlier this month. I'm sorry I missed it."

Flayn shook her head. "No, there is no need to wor–"

Balaiya held up the bouquet. "Happy belated Birthday Flayn."

"Oh! How did you know these are my favorite?" She took the bouquet gingerly and smelled them. "Thank you so much! This is so nice of you!"

A comforting warmth washed over her as she watched Flayn admire the tiny flowers. The fact that she got so happy with such a simple gesture made it hard not to share in her joy. "Honestly, I just asked your brother what you liked."

"Oh, but just knowing that you cared to ask makes me feel so special! And I'm not even your student!"

There was that phrase again, _knowing you care_. It couldn't be a coincidence that she'd heard it from three different people insuch a short time period. Should she be telling people that more often? But she's only really just discovered that fact. Caring for others seemed like something so simple, but putting it into words– or actions apparently meant so much more. Should she feel silly that she was only now discovering this?

"I'm just happy you like them. You seem like such a sweet person, and I'd like to get to know you better. If you're okay with that."

Flayn gasped. "Oh! I'd love to– oh a new friend." She giggled behind her hand. "Please forgive me. People don't usually initiate conversation with me. But that must be because I spend much of my time indoors…" She smiled sadly.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel bad for being happy." Balaiya leaned back to allow another cat on her lap.

"Thank you Professor…" She carefully caressed a petal between two fingers. "I really do love these flowers. They mean all sorts of things! My favorite meanings is linked to the name– it represents memory, a connection through the ages. Remembrance after the death of someone close to you…" She perked up suddenly, startling one of the cats in her lap. "Oh but it also means true love! A strong love that is undying and timeless!" Her eyes sparkled as if she were caught in a daydream.

Balaiya laughed lightly. Seteth had also mentioned she liked romance novels. "Oh well, since I've given the flower to you, does it have a different meaning?"

Flayn blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, forgive my enthusiasm. I love a good romance novel– it simply makes my heart sing! Ahem– but the flower can also represent a strong connection between someone and the person who is gifting the flower. Or the start of a new friendship, a connection that can't be broken or shaken by anything or anyone."

"That sounds nice." Balaiya said. "It would be nice if we could become good friends like that."

"Yes it would!" She smiled again but the sadness that was present before seeped into her eyes again. "I look forward to it."

Balaiya watched her curiously, why were there so many people that hid behind a smile? And why did she feel so compelled to try and help them when she didn't even know if they needed or wanted it?

"Well, I have some errands to run. I should get going." Balaiya said after awhile of silence. Carefully she moved the two cats from her lap and stood. The felines complained and left her thighs covered in fur. She started brushing off her legs.

"Thank you for the gift Professor, and for entertaining my girlish rambling."

"Oh don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with liking to read."

"Oh, maybe I can recommend my favorite book of all time! We can talk about it if you read it! I don't know anyone anym– around here that has read it." That eager look took over her face again.

"I don't see why not, but I still have to finish a book I'm borrowing from Professor Manuela. I'll let you know if I find the time to finish it."

She clapped eagerly. "Oh, I can not wait!"

"See you later Flayn."

"Have a good day Professor!"

.

* * *

.

Sylvain was waiting outside of the dining hall talking to some girl she'd never seen before when she finally got the chance to meet up with him. She had been running late thanks to all the errands she'd been doing all day.

She waited patiently for him to finish his conversation since she showed up later than intended. But things got too awkward for her so she cleared her throat loudly. "Someone looks occupied."

He turned quickly. "Professor! I didn't see you there! Thought you were going to stand me up."

The girl gaped at both of them for a moment before running away.

"I'm not a liar." Balaiya stated with a frown.

"Well I'm not saying you are. People can change their mind before meeting up with someone."

She sighed and started walking away, gesturing for him to follow. "Well. I'm not like most people."

"I'm discovering that." He placed his hands behind his neck.

"How was guard duty?" She turned down the steps leading to the dorms.

"Eh, boring. Not too much fun. I'm more interested in your day. How was it?" They stopped outside her door and he smirked. "Inviting me in your room? How scandalous."

She glanced back at him, noting how he stood out of arm's reach. "No. I'm just getting my tea set. You said you wanted tea, right?"

"Oh, yeah I did." He dropped his arms and crossed them instead.

"Good, then wait out here a second."

He nodded once and she slipped in her room to get what she needed. She collected everything in a small basket and joined him back outside. "Okay, let's go." She moved ahead and he followed behind– quiet for once. She wanted to wait till they were sitting before she asked him anything important, so she could gauge his reaction properly. So to fill in the uneasy silence that followed them she started humming to herself.

She lead them to a small table in the gardens that was rather isolated. She continued to him until everything was set up. She took a seat and looked up at him curiously.

He stood off to the side with a guarded expression until she motioned him over. "I hope you don't plan on standing the whole time."

"What? Oh, ha. You'd be surprised how much stamina I have." He grinned and sat down, placing his elbows on the table so he could learn over it.

She sat back in her chair and observed him carefully, would he even answer any of her questions? Or should she save them for later? Would forgetting them all together be best so they could _forget it ever happened?_

Clearly his careless way of speaking was a mask of his own, why hadn't she seen it sooner? He put up a front to come off as careless and rude, but there were things that gave him away. Small things that aren't all that small when she sat down to think it over. She carefully leaned on the table herself. The question though, was _why?_ What made him carry himself in such a manner? Mercedes had spoken highly of him, and she was such a sweet person. As far as she knew she was one of the oldest students at the academy, surely that came with experience?

"Getting lost in my eyes Professor?" Sylvain asked with a smirk.

She smiled slightly but didn't answer, she just stared at him, and it wasn't long until he leaned back in his chair.

"Eh, if you're waiting for me to say something, I got nothing."

"I was hoping you would tell me what my Father did to you. I want to know. I promise I won't talk about it after this."

His shoulders tensed. "Ah, well… nothing really." He fussed with the tea cup that sat before him that'd been neglected until now. "Hey! You've got excellent taste Professor, this is great tea." He took a sip from the cup and placed it back on the table.

"I took a careful guess actually." All the tea she had at the moment was from Lorenz anyway. They didn't smell all too different, though she wasn't sure if they were supposed to or not.

"Hm, well you got lucky. Bergamont is a favorite of mine."

She made a mental note of that information but otherwise stayed silent.

After a few moments he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He _randomly_ chose me to be his partner to give _better_ examples. I wasn't too concerned, I knew he didn't like me. Doesn't. I still don't think you should be worried about this… Mercie had to have made it more dramatic than it was. Anyway, I've trained with Dimitri all my life. Though I know he's still learning and improving– yada yada, Jeralt sure isn't called the blade breaker for nothing. I'm surprised _bone crusher_ didn't catch on sooner." He laughed dryly. "Perhaps that doesn't sound as knightly."

Balaiya sighed heavily, it seemed like that was the most she was going to get out of him, but she was grateful he actually said anything about it. "Thank you for telling me…" She waited to see if he had anything else to add but he remained silent.

The best thing she could do now was to move on. "So, you asked me how my day was earlier."

He visibly relaxed and a smile spread across his face.

"It was alright. Slow, I might be getting a sore throat with all the talking I've been doing." She leaned her elbow back on the table, and propped her chin up. "I did some gardening, and I just realized I didn't eat much today." She only had tea on the table, perhaps investing in some sweets would be a good idea. Though there was the issue of budget… "That's about it."

"Sounds like an eventful day. I just listened to Lorenz complain all day. Then he tried to give everyone dating advice!" He laughed. "Let me tell you, it was terrible. I'd be surprised if he even _has_ female friends."

"Do you?" She asked curiously.

"Sure I do, tons–"

"Like who?"

"Well, there's Ingrid and…" He scratched the back of his head. "Erm, I'm cool with Hilda." His brows furrowed. "Oh, and Dimitri and Felix." He grinned.

"The last two are guys, Sylvain." She said unamused.

"Are they though?" He laughed again.

Balaiya tilted her head, there it was again. His strange way of deflecting. She remained silent until his grin dropped again.

"Um, Professor? Have you ever… told someone you wanted to get to know them– as a friend, but you weren't even sure how to even do that?" He focused his gaze on the tea cup in front of him.

"I don't think I've actually used those words, but the idea of friendship is new for me… I've had plenty trustworthy comrades, then there's my family. I'm not very good at it. So I probably wouldn't be of much help." She moved her hands to her lap. She didn't expect him to ask her something like that and she felt guilty she couldn't provide a better answer.

"It's okay. At least you're honest. I'm bad at that. Everyone knows it, they say you have to be able to tell the truth to have real friends…" He pursed his lips. "I'm not capable of that."

"I don't think that's true."

He snapped his head up to look at her.

"Aren't you telling the truth now?" She said simply. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. And you shouldn't be surprised that there are people that think highly of you."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

She took a deep breath and met his gaze. "I do."

He barked out a laugh. "Don't. It's a waste." He sighed heavily and stood. "Thank you for the treat Professor… I'd like to do this again sometime. Maybe with less… heavy conversation." He winked and waved. "Have a good night."

She frowned and waved back. "Goodnight Sylvain…" She watched him go before she collected her dishes and returned to her room.

" _You know, you can't shoulder everyone's burden."_ Sothis whispered softly, concern laced in her voice.

"You don't know that for sure though, do you?" She replied and set the dishes on the shelf by the window, she'd take care of them in the morning.

" _Surely it must be exhausting for you Bala?"_

She shook her head. "No, all I'm doing is listening… it's the best I can do. I need to be more observant, I've gotten careless." She sighed and dropped back on her bed, not bothering to even change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I read that the game has a coded age for her but it doesn't show in the actual game play. So that is why I chose this number. 17, was the number supposably coded in.


	15. In Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020 everyone! I hope all had a good New year!  
> .

"Professor. I understand that you were looking to speak with me. Perhaps you would like some insight on how to write your next lecture?"

Balaiya finished collecting the papers from her desk, and looked up at Lorenz. "Yes– well no, I–"

"Hm? You do not need to speak with me?" Lorenz shook his head. "Why, unless of course you simply wish to be in my pr–"

"No." She didn't spare him any time to recover from the shock that consumed his face. "I don't need anyone's help with my lesson plans. But thank you. I asked to speak with you, because I've been getting complaints from many of the ladies in and out of my classes."

Lorenz gaped at her for a breath before he composed himself. "The ladies have complained? To you? About **me**? Preposterous! There must be some mistake."

Balaiya narrowed her eyes at him, could he really be so dense that he could not see the discontent that flashed across the eyes of many of the young women he tried to converse with? Then again… she _tsked_ to herself and motioned for him to pull up a chair. Admittedly reading people was harder than she had initially expected, and only now was she becoming **fully** aware of that. It was surprisingly difficult, and she was learning through experience, a messy trial and error method. Then _again,_ she was never trained in diplomacy.

He took a seat, but his back remained prim and sharp. Much like the features that made up his face. "I am heir to House Gloucester. It is bred in me to treat all people with respect. Rest assured, you will not find anyone more upstanding than yours truly."

"Perhaps, what you perceive as respectful treatment is not as universal as you expected?" She propped her chin up we with her thumbs, crossing her fingers in front of her chin.

"Hm, Perhaps the issue is that the splendor of my noble presence is driving ladies to distraction! If that is the crime, I do confess. I hope I've not troubled the ladies' hearts unduly."

Irritation pinched her and crawled into her chest. Was it merely a coincidence that he started his spiel with the same word? Or was he taunting her in some way? "Lorenz, to be frank, it is your advances that they find troubling."

He gasped and stood so fast the chair screeched backwards. "Outrages! Why that's absurd! Who would dare to alleged such slander?! I bet it was Claude– feeding you lies he is Professor, to know that schemer—"

"Actually, a number of the female students have approached me directly about the issue."

"Hmph, I do not know why you defend him so much Professor."

She felt her eye twitch.

He continued undeterred. "In any case, I suppose I have offered several of them the honor of dining with me. It is impossible to tell if even the most well-bred young lady is a suitable companion for me merely by the sight of her."

 _Well-bred?_ He spoke of women like one would of a mare up for auction! She exhaled slowly, then again, he did use _bred_ to refer to himself in terms of his upbringing… did he truly not realize?

"So in order for us to get to know each other properly, it is appropriate that we dine together. Thus far they have all declined, oddly enough. For some reason they seem to be exercising some form of restraint while speaking with me. I would never insist, of course. But I will admit I have, on occasion, after a day's pause, issued repeated invitations– in the fashion and style of a gentleman, of course."

She repressed the need to scoff, he claimed to never insist yet contradicted that statement by saying he would repeatedly ask again after only a day! She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lorenz, you have to realize. That's the problem. If someone tells you that–"

"What?! Ridiculous! Dinner invitations from **me,** a problem? The very idea!" He chuckled and stuck his nose in the air. "I am a perfect gentleman. The son of a noble line! I've a wit like a rapier!"

Her brows shot up, _wit like a rapier?_ She sighed and stared at the ceiling. While she hadn't held too many extensive conversations with Lorenz she knew one thing– she certainly wouldn't pay much if at all for his _wit._

"And it takes but a glance to see I'm gorgeous!" He proclaimed proudly.

' _Ah! Perhaps pride really is blinding!'_ Sothis exclaimed in her head. ' _I do not think gorgeous is the proper way to describe this– piece of work. Has he not seen the back of his head? I wonder what has happened there.'_

A slight snort slipped out and she started coughing to mask it. Clearing her throat she looked at him again. "Lorenz, sometimes we are—"

"No, I cannot believe such a thing. Are you _sure_ this isn't the result of some sort of **scheme?** " He started pacing. His hand shot into the air as he waved and pointed at nothing in particular. "It cannot be otherwise. Someone clearly decided a conspiracy against me. Someone who envies my position, who seeks to soil my sterling reputation with foul rumors. How cruel."

Her eyes followed him like a pendulum as his shoes clicked out a steady pattern that seemed to emphasize every syllable he spoke. "Lorenz, you're not listening to what I—"

"Please, Professor." He stopped in front of her desk and looked down at her along the bridge of his nose. "Is it beneath you to fall victim to such petty and obscene tactics. I implore you to take greater care in the future. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a great deal of work to do. Farwell." He spun on his heel and _click clacked_ out of the room.

"..." She just gaped after him, he'd not even heard a word that she said! Let alone allowed her to speak.

" _How rude!"_ Sothis appeared beside her with her arms crossed. " _He might be well-bred, but he certainly wasn't_ _ **well-trained**_ _!"_ She scrunched up her nose. " _I would certainly argue that first statement…"_

"Hopefully he remembers at least some of what I said." Balaiya mumbled and stood herself. "I don't really know what I'd do if I get more complaints. Should I speak to Seteth about it?"

" _Hm, I don't know. It seems he is only being incessantly annoying to the girls rather than truly harmful. Seteth may not want to deal with something like that. Perhaps you could bop him on the head, that might wake him up."_

Balaiya left the classroom with a sigh and made her way to her father's office. She still needed to talk to him regarding what happened during his seminar. "I don't know Sothis, that would only get me into trouble, I'm sure of it."

" _Which is a shame, because he obviously doesn't listen to words."_

"Well, he can't have heard _nothing_. I just have to hope that whatever I did manage to say was enough."

" _Hmm, well if he continues his behavior maybe we can ask Claude to go ahead and turn his hair gray."_ She crossed her ankles in the air and examined her nails.

"I'm surprised you remember that Sothis, it was quite a while ago." Balaiya glanced over at her curiously, but a frown etched into her face. "You don't always tell me when you're awake… do you?"

" _No, why would I do that?"_

Balaiya felt unease creep up her spine, similar to when she was a child and her father would catch her brother and her up to no good. "Well… I have not always made the best decisions regarding my um… students. Maybe some advice on situations would be nice."

" _You really would like my advice? I didn't want to interfere in your life anymore than necessary…"_

She glanced over at the girl, she didn't want to interrupt her? Could that be why she didn't appear too much? While she had noticed Sothis made her presence known more often as of late– it was still pretty rare. "I welcome your company Sothis. You're fun to talk to." She smiled to herself.

" _Really? Does it not bother you that to others I am invisible? Possibly not even here? Some may think you crazy if they see you speaking with me..."_ She turned away to hide her face, but Balaiya felt in her chest a tightness– she knew she felt uneasy. Was there also sadness?

"I don't mind… they can think what they want." She climbed the steps and turned down the hall towards her father's office. "I know there are many things we don't know, but I feel a calm with you as I do when I'm beside my brother."

Sothis beamed up at her, and Balaiya felt the warmth of her smile effect her own being.

" _That is kind of you, I am grateful for those words."_

"So, what should I say to my Father?" Balaiya mumbled as she knocked on his door.

" _Well, just be straightforward as you always have with him."_

"Right." She sighed, and stepped into his office before he had a chance to allow her entry. "Good afternoon Father."

He looked up from his desk with a sigh of relief. "Ah, I was just thinking about you." He stood and moved to the other side of his desk. "You've certainly been busy– these last few days especially. You've been running all over creation."

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch at his jest, but she couldn't get herself to put the extra effort needed to allow the smile to show. She was far too troubled to do so.

"I've been looking for information about this assassination plot. I don't believe Lady Rhea is the true target."

"Really?" He pulled at his beard in thought and leaned on his desk. "Even so, the knights have their orders. We can't abandon our duty to guard Lady Rhea. Have you spoken to your brother about this yet?"

"I have. Briefly." She crossed her arms and surveyed the office absently. "Do you know anything about the holiday?"

"Eh, I know it's quite a shame it falls on you and your brother's birthday."

She turned back to him with a frown. "We were born _after_ the festival's date was decided."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. All I know is what I used to tell you two as children– The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is an important day to the Church of Serios, they say it's the day the goddess will return to walk among us…" He shook his head. "Not too likely if you ask me… Best if you keep that to yourself."

"Yes Father."

 _Not too likely?_ While she had never put much thought into the details of this festival, it still intrigued her. She wanted to know _why_ he thought that way, but if he wasn't going to provide the information then she wasn't going to ask. She had more important things to ask…

"So, how did your seminar go?" Came her nonchalant inquiry. She stepped over to a small table to carefully inspect the board game that sat upon it. By the looks of it, it was a chess board. Each piece seemed to be made of either glass or crystal– much different than the rough hand carved pieces she'd often use when playing against her brother or father while resting in taverns on the road. She wondered briefly if Claude enjoyed chess, it'd been quite a while since she played the game…

"It went well. The students picked up on everything with gusto."

Irritation flooded her system, but she inhaled deeply to steady herself. "Did anything… out of the ordinary happen?" She didn't exactly feel like she was being _straightforward_ , however she didn't want to accuse her Father of anything either. And while she knew Mercedes wouldn't lie, and she trusted Sylvain enough to know it had definitely happened… she wanted to give her Father that opportunity to tell her.

"Not at all. They did well. I don't mind giving the seminar every week actually."

She remained silent for a few more breaths but the demon that was her current annoyance hung too heavily on her shoulders, and she turned back to her Father— the knight from the chess board tight in her hand. "Why are you avoiding it Father? I know you know I know." She pursed her lips and slammed the piece back in its place– back in it's line of duty where it forever awaited it's orders of when to jump and only asking _how high_. The clank that sounded when it hit the smooth board did little to alter her current state, as she couldn't find it in herself to care whether it cracked or not.

"Bala, what are you talking about?" Came her Father''s confused reply. Which only served to fuel the flames in her chest further. Did he think playing coy would quell whatever burned within her?

" **Father,** do not act like I'm simple." She warned calmly though she clenched her hand tightly, till the blunt ends of her nails dug sharply into her palm.

"I'm not sure what you mean hone—"

She sent a cold glare his way and crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest. "Father, I know you– Sylvain Father, Sylvain, why did you do that to him?"

"You expect me to go easy on the boy? How are they supposed to learn properly if—"

"Father please, not everyone can learn by example." She grit her teeth. "Besides, from what I've heard– and yes,I trust them. You didn't just use him for an example– he **was** the example. And not for the seminar, but to prove some– some agenda? Some point?"

His jaw tightened. "Bala, do you really expect me to just stand by while this kid harasses you?"

"No, I want you to trust me. Yes I know you had to pull him away from me… but I would have taken care of it myself. I am not incapable, nor am I weak."

"He definitely got what was coming to him. Sometimes a guy like that will never lea—"

"Father, the purpose of the seminar is to apply more advanced instruction on a specific field of study. Not some no rules sparring session! You broke his _bones_ Father!" She felt a hand on her forearm, and whipped her head to the side to see Sothis floating there with knitted eyebrows. The girl remained silent but kept her hand reassuringly on her arm.

Balaiya sighed quietly and took a steadying breath. She placed her hands together in front of her face in a gesture that would look pious to an onlooker. "Father, all I'm asking. Is for you to please trust me enough to know that if I ever want you to break anybody– that'll I'll tell you. I'm not trying to tell you how to do what's best. I'm still trying to figure that out for myself, but I strongly feel like the way you threatened him– verbally was enough to get your point across. Anything more was too much. These people are my responsibility, and I feel like I failed him because it was my own mistakes that allowed this to happen."

Jeralt looked at her with widened eyes, the silence that followed her small speech only lasted a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke. His words were slow and clear, his brow set in a serious line. "I hear you Bala. I don't want to apologise for what I've done to the boy– **but** , I am sorry that I've made you upset. You're right, I shouldn't have hurt him the way I did. I let my personal feelings get the better of me. I don't want you blaming yourself for my actions. Just promise me one thing?"

She took another breath, but this one was more subtle, and nodded once.

"Don't be afraid to hit these boys yourself. If I can't well then you should definitely be able to."

"I can promise that I'll do what I think is right for me in a situation like that." She moved over to the door. "But, I think if you apologize to Sylvain in some way– that will truly make me happy. Thank you for listening to me Father, I have a lot to do today so I'll be off." She spun on her heel and left his office before he could get another word in.

" _That definitely went better than I thought it could have."_ Sothis murmured.

Balaiya sighed and quickened her pace. Though she knew Sothis wasn't being sarcastic, she couldn't help but feel soured.

" _You are still feeling guilty for what happened are you not?"_ She was suddenly floating in her face– upside-down. An action that felt oddly familiar… " _Then let us go to the greenhouse! You are always so happy amongst the flora. And we must check up on your gift for Claude! I wouldn't want them to wilt on us."_

A smile snuck onto her face. "Alright… though I shouldn't stay longer than the time allowed for lunch break. I should also help everyone with guard duty." Her feet were lighter now as she made her way to the greenhouse.

"Excuse me? Professor?"

Balaiya stopped and turned to face who called out to her. "Oh! Cyril, hello." She faced him fully and looked over him quickly. "How are you today?"

"Um, I'm fine… I just wanted to let you know that Lady Rhea is always real concerned about you. She expects great things… I think."

"She talks to you about me?" Balaiya asked curiously.

He twisted his hands around the cloth hanging from his belt, and nodded. "Yes she does, please don't let her down, okay?"

She regarded him for a moment, the strange familiarity she felt when she first saw him began creeping up on her again. It hung over her shoulder like an apparition one could only feel. "I won't, I promise."

This seemed to be enough to placate him because his shoulders relaxed. "I hope you're not just saying that."

Shaking her head she offered a slight smile. "No, I wouldn't promise something I wasn't intent on keeping."

 _This_ brought a small smile to his own face. "That's nice to hear. Not many people seem to value that around here."

"Value what?" She tilted her head, she didn't want to pry but though he seemed shy, in conversation he didn't– not so much.

He crossed his arms. "Honesty."

She blinked, the familiarity growing stronger. "Honesty?" She echoed.

His brows furrowed and he huffed. "Yea…"

"Shamir said you worked for Lady Rhea– do you get paid?"

He frowned. "I get a roof over my head and as much to eat as I could dream of. That's payment enough. Plus I get to study with the best archer ever… you're awfully nosy, huh?"

Shock stuck her to the spot. She'd been called many things but nosey was definitely not one of them. He _was_ just a kid and here she was prying information out of him! "I wasn't— well…" She frowned, and shut her mouth with a _click_. "I'm… just curious." She bit her lip and took a step back. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Huh? No I'm not offended. I'm just wondering why you seem so interested in me." He shrugged. "There's nothing too cool about me. I'm just an orphan from Almyra that was lucky enough to be taken in by Lady Rhea."

 _Almyra?_ Instantly all the maps she'd annalized of Fódlan whirled through her mind. "That's to the east of the Alliance… right?"

"Uh, yes."

A thousand questions surged to the forefront of her mind but she allowed only one to slip through. "Do you miss anything about it?"

He shook his head. "A lot of people ask me that when they find out where I'm from– but no. Not really. There's a lot I could say. But I won't. But since Lady Rhea likes you so much– I miss the food. There's nothing really like it. But one time Lady Rhea gave me a cup of shai– I mean tea that I really liked. She said it was from Almyra, but that didn't matter to me. I was just happy I got a gift from her."

Balaiya felt her ears prick when he spoke about the tea– he'd said… "Cyril? One more question if you don't mind—"

He sighed and crossed his arms again. "Okay, but hurry 'cause I have a lot to do today."

"You said, Lady Rhea gave you a cup of _shai–_ what did you mean?" She bit her lip, anticipation started engulfing her and constricting her chest.

Annoyance crossed his face and he glanced to the side. "Eh, I corrected myself. I meant tea. Didn't I say that?"

"No, no—well yes you did but… _why_ did you say it?"

He sighed and smacked his lips. "'Cause, it means tea?"

Her eyes widened as the realization struck her, _hard_ like being struck in the side. "Oh." She whispered, and looked back at Cyril– who was looking at her like she'd grown a second head. "Thank you Cyril! I hope I didn't waste too much of your time."

He stared at her skeptically for a moment, but shook his head slowly. "No, it's okay. You're kinda weird, but not in a bad way."

"Ah, should I take that as a compliment?" _Weird_ , wasn't a new one but the phrase _**not**_ _in a bad way_ had never been paired with it.

"I guess so?"

"Alright, then. Thank you." She smiled slightly and left down the hall, just a few paces away from running.

It all made so much sense! How could she not have seen it before? Granted she was more than dense in terms of geographical locations, and what to associate with said location **before** coming to the monastery– her father would just direct her sword and she would strike, it never mattered to her where she was. But now that she realized it, it couldn't make more sense. The disdain that flitted across the faces of certain people when they looked at him, the way the waitress judged him, the fact that he only _just_ recently was named the heir to the Alliance, and that he won't speak about his mother's wearabouts— Claude was from Almyra. The best part was– he basically named Shai, _tea._

She held her face in her hands as she hurried to the greenhouse, that must be why he was so secretive– he didn't want anyone to know. She paused and mentally went over all the faces of those from the Alliance that she encountered. They were obviously from Fódlan…

"Gosh Sothis… is everyone as clueless as I am?" She mumbled as she stepped over to her plot.

" _Perhaps it is one of those things— how do you call it? Hidden in plain sight?"_ Sothis sat on the edge of the plot and tapped her chin. " _Let's keep this to ourselves though. But! We can use this information to our advantage! Cyril says Rhea gave him a tea from Almyra. We should check the market square to see if we can find any."_

Balaiya carefully watered each plant before turning to the girl with a confused look. "Why?"

" _To give to him tomorrow of course! For his birthday!"_ She practically yelled.

Balaiya _shushed_ her before she realized that Sothis could scream as loud as she wanted– no one but herself, and if in close proximity, her brother would hear… which meant not even the gardener that stood not five feet away.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" Said gardener asked warily.

"Oh, yes everything is fine." Balaiya did her best to look casual– though she had a feeling she didn't believe her.

"Hm, if you say so." She walked over with a pleasant smile nevertheless, and peered over at her plot. "Oh, look how beautiful the flowers have grown. You sure have worked hard."

"Thank you." She smiled and gently touched one of the petals of the daffodils she'd been nursing for so long. "I never expected to put so much effort into a simple hobby…"

"It is a wonderful one. I'm glad I was able to help you. Don't forget, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Balaiya nodded. "Thank you."

The gardener returned to her station and Balaiya carefully unsheathed her dagger, "Okay, time to cut you free I suppose." She examined the bright blooms once more before slicing easily through the stems.

" _Oh they look beautiful! You should tie a bow around them."_ Sothis said happily. " _Ask the lady to see if she has something."_

Balaiya glanced over at her and she motioned towards the lady eagerly. "Fine." With a sigh, she walked over and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, do you have a ribbon or something I can use to tie these together?" She held up the two daffodils.

"Oh! That's a good idea– are they a gift for someone _special?"_ She smiled and started digging in her apron.

"Um, it's for a birthday."

"Here we go!" The gardener held up a ribbon nearly the same hue as the flowers and tied it around the stems– securing them together. "Ah, another birthday?"

For some reason Balaiya detected disappointed in her voice.

"You are too kind. I hope they appreciate your gift." She smoothed her hands on her apron.

"Me too…" Balaiya mumbled and turned for the door. "Thank you for your help. I—" She paused when something caught her eye. Turning fully towards it she discovered a fairly large blossom– the center was dark and as large as her palm, framed with golden petals. "What's that?" She mumbled quietly. "It's… like the sun."

The gardener walked over to her. "You like that? It's called a sunflower!" She sighed. "We used to have them often but someone stole all of the seeds! You wouldn't believe how devastated I was when I found someone was chewing them up only to spit them all across the cobblestone!"

Balaiya didn't take her eyes off the flower when she reached for her coins. "How much for one? I'd really like to have one."

The lady laughed softly. "No you go on and take it dear, you spend so much time and money here anyway."

"Really?" She turned then to look at her, and once she nodded her confirmation she carefully cut one to match the length of the other flowers, only slightly taller. "Thanks again." She waved over her shoulder and hurried back to her room to place them in a vase.

Once the flowers were sitting in one of the empty vases that laid about her room, she made her way to the market square.

Despite her having become a familiar face, the merchants were still generally formal with her.

"Good afternoon Miss! What can I get for you this day?"

She silently observed his wares as she usually did before speaking– just in case she found what she was looking for _before_ needing to ask him. "I'm looking for some Almyran tea." She stated after a few moments.

"Ah, you are lucky today! I've got some Almyran Pine needle tea with me." He grabbed a small box from the crate below his table. "Only the finest."

"Is it _from_ Almyra though?" She took the box and carefully inspected it.

"Of course. I wouldn't sell a loyal customer short!"

She produced the coin needed for the box and opened it curiously. The smell was definitely different than what she'd come accustomed to through Lorenz's teas. "Thanks, I'll see you around." She shut the box and once again returned to her room.

"I guess that's it." She mumbled and stepped back outside. "I'm pretty sure I missed lunch again." She sighed and started walking down the path. "Maybe I'll go and check on everyone's groups to see ho—"

"You sure seem busy."

Balaiya startled sightly and turned around to see her brother standing besides Shamir.

"You're running around a lot today." Byleth added.

Balaiya blinked at him and crossed her arms. "And I hope you haven't just been standing there all afternoon." She glanced at Shamir. "Hello, how has your day been?"

"We just finished some scouting." Came Byleth's straight to the point reply. "What have you been up to?"

"Errands." Balaiya replied in a similar tone.

"My day went as good as any on the job." Shamir said. "In just a few days this whole mess will be over– and I can finally sleep."

"Yes, that would be nice." Balaiya agreed.

"Let's meet up to train tonight. The festival is in a few days." Byleth said.

"Sure, I'll see you then." She took a step away and addressed them both. "Well, I'm going to check up on the students." She waved and hurried off.

* * *

Later when she got to the training field her brother was already there going over some warmups. She tied her hair back in a low ponytail– with a tie Hilda had given her, and jogged over to him.

"Evening Leth. How was your day?" She quickly started her stretches.

"Fine. You didn't eat much did you?"

She looked up at him and shrugged a shoulder. "I had a sandwich. That's enough. I've been busy."

"Hm." He tossed her a sword and she caught it easily.

"Anything new happen?" She tossed the sword between her hands to get a feel of the weight.

"No. I had a talk with Ferdinand about his work ethic. He sees Edelgard as his rival apparently. Wasn't too pleased when I told him he's not better than her– skill wise."

Balaiya faced him and swung her blade, he parryed easily and advanced quickly. She dodged back and ducked under his strike, then returned with one of her own.

In her own opinion, Ferdinand and Edelgard were on similar levels in terms of combat ability. It would be unwise to claim one is inherently better than the other since their fighting style differed so greatly.

"Do you think she's better?" She asked him curiously.

"No." He caught her foot before it hit his face and pushed her back with a simple flick of his wrist. "I feel like at least as of now– they are very similar in skill level. Ferdinand excels with the lance and is very good with the axe and sword, and while Edelgard doesn't use a lance, she is also very good with the axe, sword and she is decently skilled with reason magic."

"I agree. Though if you had to pick, who do you think is your best lancer?" She adjusted her footing and attempted a feint to the side.

He didn't dodge in time but managed to block her attack. "Obviously Dimitri, but you knew that."

"Did I?" She jumped back to put more space between them. "Maybe I was trying to get you to tell me your weaknesses."

"Hmph, well since I'm the one that teaches that class, I know your best lancer is Sylvain."

She knew that, she was confident in his abilities, but Leonie was no slack either. She trained hard and improved quickly.

"That doesn't count, since he was originally in my class." He swung his sword towards her middle.

She deflected it with the guard on her arm. "You were happy to see him go, admit it." She muttered.

Byleth took a step back and eyed her for a moment. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She felt her eye twitch and her hand tightened around the handle of her sword. "Father beat him up. I was informed he had multiple broken bones– you didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" She watched him closely, on the lookout for any sign he might be keeping information from her.

"What? No. I wasn't aware of this… well, I did hear whispering about how he couldn't even match Father during the seminar, but nothing about the state he was left in." He lowered his sword. "He seemed fine in my class the other day."

"I see." She sighed. "Well, Father and I had a little _chat_ … I'm not very happy with him right now. He doesn't seem to care that he can't handle the people here like he does with the troupe!"

"Why not? It's a military school– shouldn't we be harder on them? In all honesty they're allowed too much time to wander about."

"Leth, not everyone is capable of—"

"Hello Professors! Are you guys training? I was just about to finish up, but if you want to join in, I can stick around a while longer."

Balaiya turned to see that Leonie had joined them from a different part of the training area. "We could be awhile Leonie." She wanted to ask her brother a few more questions but, she didn't want any stray ears picking up on what she was saying.

Leonie waved her off and grinned. "Oh, no. It's fine! Just do your thing. Don't mind me. Come on. Don't be shy." She held up her lance. "How about you both fight me, head on? No holding back!"

Balaiya glanced over to her brother and meet his eyes, though she had questions for him still. She was sure on one thing— double taking Leonie wasn't going to happen.

"Leonie, let's just go through those new stances we went over last class." Byleth offered.

"Hmph, fine. But don't think for a second I'll give up!"

Balaiya decided she might as well join him, it was a good opportunity to polish up her lance skill.

* * *

Leonie was definitely talented she wouldn't question that, but by the time Byleth decided to wrap up for the night. The girl was beyond winded.

"Phew! I'm beat…" Leonie gasped and leaned on her spear. "But we're finally done."

"You didn't have to stay the whole time. If you wanted to stop, you could have said so." Byleth held his hand out to Balaiya, and she handed him her training lance. He turned to Leonie but she shook her head. He shrugged and put theirs both away.

"I was...already training when you got here, and I...finished right alongside you... Guess I...outlasted you, huh?" She took in a deep breath and jogged over to place her lance back herself.

"You know Leonie, it's not a competition." Balaiya sighed. "Improving on the battlefield shouldn't ha—"

"Speak for yourself!" She snapped and turned to her with narrowed eyes. "I'm always looking to improve. By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you two."

"Let's hear it then." Byleth said plainly.

"Are you two _really_ Captain Jeralt's kids?" She crossed her arms. "I mean– it's a little suspicious that you guys look almost exactly alike. **But** you don't even look like _him!_ "

"We're twins Leonie. And yes, as far as I'm aware we are his kids." Balaiya rubbed her temples, exasperated.

Leonie scoffed, and crossed her arms. "That's a pretty detached tone to take about your own family. Besides, I've never heard of _twins_ being a good thing. Usually one dies. There was an old saying in my village that a mother can only bring one life in the world because that was all she was given. To give **two** lives?... Which one is the older one?" She shook her head.

"That's none of your concern." Byleth said with pursed lips.

Leonie continued undeterred. "I wonder what that put on Captain Jeralt…What's your opinion of him, then? You must look up to him, at least?

Balaiya frowned, but pushed the expression away, was she trying to make them feel guilty for _existing_? "I respect him, of course." This didn't seem to make Leonie happy.

"Hm. It doesn't sound like you really appreciate him. You guys didn't even know until you came here that he used to lead the Knights of Seiros, did you? If it weren't for him, both of you wouldn't be half the person you are now. _Especially you."_ She shot a glare to Balaiya.

Why was she singling her out? She felt her skin crawl with unpleasant shadows of guilt that she had yet to put a name to… She placed a hand over her chest… could it be because—

"You guys probably never even thought about how lucky you are. Ugh! OK, this really bothers me! Listen up. I don't care if you're the teachers and I'm the student. I'm going to outshine you. I know you guys were some famous mercenaries before you came here, but let me tell you something... I'm going to be better than you ever were! In fact, I'll surpass you in no time at all, so don't blink. You might miss it!" She sent them both a glare and ran off.

They both stood in silence for a few moments, unease filling the space between them.

"Bala? Are you alright?" Byleth turned to her, his brows furrowed.

She rubbed her arm and nodded silently, the chill of her skin felt even stranger now, more than ever. Yes, she wore short sleeves due to the heat from the sun that morning, but could it be a different reason why she didn't have goosebumps? Still– she slipped her arms through the long sleeves of her cloak and gestured with her head to the exit. "I'm going to bed. I need to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay… I'm going to finish cleaning up here."

She nodded once and hurried off to her room. The strange unease seemed to follow her, even as she wrapped herself in her blankets.

"Sothis? Please make sure I'm up before dawn…I don't want to be—"

There was a gentle pat on her head before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Strangely enough she dreamt, for the first time since meeting Sothis. This though, wasn't really a dream. She just floated in a sea of darkness, a darkness with no end. She could feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing, and yet– she was.

She woke to bright green eyes, and a wide smile, and whatever it was that had clawed at her from oblivion receded away into that terrible cold darkness it had come from. She made sure to do her best to lock it, and any thoughts related to it away.

" _Get up Bala! You do not want to be late! Hurry upstairs so you can greet him!"_ Sothis shook her firmly.

"Oh, right." Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Another_ hot day. The sun hadn't even risen yet and she could already feel the heat creeping up on her.

" _Wear this today."_ Sothis gestured to the dress that was slung over her chair— where she'd thrown it after wearing it the first time.

She yawned and lifted the dress from the chair. "Why?"

" _Because! I do not like your silly questions!"_ Sothis pointed to her desk. _"And don't forget the ribbon."_

"Alright, alright." She mumbled and changed into the dress, then placed the headband on her head. "I really was thinking about giving this silly dress away…" She didn't have any use for it. As a mercenary, it'd be silly to bring the thing with her when they finally _did_ go back on the road. She grabbed the box from underneath her bed that had the gift she bought in it then placed the flowers on top of it, and hurried upstairs.

" _Oh, but Hilda gave that to you! I would at least keep it until you leave."_ Sothis disappeared once they got to the second floor.

Once they left? Why did that feel so strange to her? What would they do? Go back to living on the road? While she wasn't a vain girl by any means, she did enjoy bathing daily. That would certainly be missed…

She stopped in front of Claude's door and knocked on it gently— suddenly hesitant. She bit her lip. ' _Maybe this wasn't a good idea…I could just leave it by the door?'_ She looked up and down the hall to make sure it was still empty, but then his door opened, and she whipped her head back around to face him.

"Can I help y—" His eyes widened. "Oh! Teach?"

She examined him carefully, by the looks of it– he'd already been up for some time, though he still hadn't changed from his sleepwear. She did her best to smile and held the box up. "Happy Birthday Claude!"

He gaped at her silently for at least five breaths– she counted, before he finally looked down at the box. "Uh– that's… for _me_?"

She huffed and nodded. "Yes…" She shifted her weight between her feet, and chewed her lip. Maybe this _was_ a bad idea. Did he find it offensive somehow? Was that why he always questioned her gift giving? She _was_ a teacher here, but there was no rule about giving gifts to students! She was the same age as some even…

She startled out of her thoughts when the weight of the box lifted from her arms. "Thanks Teach." He murmured, and brought the box over to his desk.

She made sure she stayed in the doorway. "Hurry up and open it." She waved her hand at the box.

"Alright, alright." He smirked, a laugh on his lips. "You sure are impa— _oh._ " He stared down at the box for a moment before _finally_ pulling the boots out.

"I hope they fit you." She called from the door.

He glanced over at her then sat in his chair. He ran his hand along the length of one of the boots then turned them upside-down to examine the sole. "These are from— wow…" He bent down to put one on. "Yeah, it fits great actually." He looked up at her owlishly. "You can come in ya know."

She shook her head, perhaps a little too fast. "No it's okay, I have some errands to run."

"I see…" He reached over and grabbed the flowers from his desk. "So, why daffodils?" He smirked, and waved them in the gaping space between them. "Lemme guess– it's because they're yellow? Like my uniform? Which is also because of the Golden Deer?"

She laughed slightly. "Yeah, you caught me. I'm not too creative." She started fussing with one of the buttons on her dress. " The gardener told me it was best to gift daffodils in pairs because it would bring bad luck if they are gifted alone." She shrugged. "I don't know how true that is but I grew another one– just in case. I read somewhere that they can mean _new beginnings_ and to some, symbolize friendship. Either way, I think it fits."

He smiled and picked up the sunflower. "And this?"

A tiny mew interrupted them, and Shai ran over to her. She smiled and picked up the small cat. "Look at you! You've gotten bigger!" She pet the top of her nose. "You're so cute…" she murmured, and looked back up to find that he was still staring at her, quite intensely. The sunflower twirling slowly between his fingers. She was suddenly nervous again, and clutched the small cat close. "Oh right, _well_ , that was a last minute addition… I saw it and… well, I thought of you…"

"Of me?" He blinked at her then smiled softly. "Thank you." He set the flowers down then opened one of his drawers. "Oh! That reminds me– I've got something for you too!" He fished out a vial from the messy contents, and met her at the doorway. "Soo, how about we make a trade?" He grinned.

"A trade?" She tilted her head up curiously. Up close she could see the faintest tint of pink had spread across his cheeks. She felt her hands itch and she held Shai closer to her chest.

"Mhm~ you gimme that adorable little thing in your hands, and I'll give you this." He held up the vial. "Sound like a fair trade?" He winked.

A gasp left her lips and she reached for the vial. "That was fast, I'm impre—"

He held it above his head. "Nuh-uh, you've got to release the beast." He snickered.

"Beast? No, she's a sweetheart." She sighed, and pressed her face into Shai's fur, then set the kitten on the floor. She scampered into the room.

"Ah, thank you m'lady!" His eyes shone with mirth, and he added some posh accent to his speech. "Please, take this– as a token of my gratitude.~" He grabbed her hand and placed the vial in her palm.

She stared down at their hands in silence, her mind racing to come up with an explanation for the heat that crawled up her arm and settled in her chest.

He dropped his theatrical tone, and with his other hand– closed her fingers around the vial. "Tell your mysterious _friend_ to take just two drops of this at night to do the trick." His grip on her hands tightened, and he tugged her just a _hair_ closer.

She felt her muscles tense. She wasn't one to easily allow people so close in her space. However on more than one occasion since arriving at the monastery she'd been put in such a situation. Often she did her best to handle the situation _without_ resorting to punching someone in the gut. Life was different at the monastery– she wanted to do her best to, not so much to _fit in_ , but to be accepted.

Which was one reason she was so bothered by the way her father dealt with Sylvain. Besides, she felt like she was a step closer to understanding the redhead, she didn't want her Father to jeopardize that any more than he had already…

On the contrary, she _almost_ felt like she actively searched for reasons to stand in Claude's space. Or rather, put herself in a position to be in it. She always ended up so _close_ to him. But she had decided a bit ago she needed to put a stop to such a thing. Which was why she refused to enter his room, but the way he tugged her towards it…

His thumb brushed ever so softly over her wrist, and she would have filed it off to be just a coincidence if not for the pressure he pressed into the insistent pounding that was her pulse.

A shock of something assailed her nerves and she felt the heat from before spread to her cheeks. Restlessness tingled through her limbs, but she dared not move, if only because she knew if she resisted even the slightest– he'd more than likely release her instantly. The memory of Sylvain cradling her cheek taunted her, and the uncomfortable shiver that had passed through her. And though she hadn't the opportunity to handle the situation herself, she looked back on it with more curiosity than offense– a bit perturbed, but curious none the same. It was not an action done by him alone, often in the past some rogue had tried to lay their hands on her person. Sylvain was just the first one that hadn't made her recoil in disgust. He'd also been the first not to walk away with broken fingers. Guilt prodded at her again, though in the end he walked away with much worse than that– if she _had_ broken his fingers, would that have spared him from her Father's unnecessary fury? What could that have done for her progress with her student?

And _why_ did the idea of Claude touching her face make her so curious? Shouldn't she also feel perturbed at the thought? And yet—

He'd only ever touched her arms or hands, always briefly. In fact, _she'd_ been the one to invade his space on more than one occasion, but he never protested. That didn't mean it was welcomed, but the way he held her hands now stirred something within her, and it drove her up the wall not knowing what it was, or why such a simple action was eliciting such deep contemplation from her.

She made the mistake of looking up at his face and her pulse jumped into her ears. His eyes were carrying that _something_ that seeped of danger, an open warning she chose to ignore. For what if it was something else? What if it was another mask?

 _Another_ tug, and she was forced to step closer into _his_ space, lest he release her. "Camomile tea does wonders to promote a restful sleep,—" _More_ pressure on her pulse. "tell 'em to mix it in with a cup of that, and they might even have _pleasant_ dreams." His voice dropped slightly at the end, and she felt her throat go dry.

 _Tea?_ Was there something she wanted to ask him pertaining to tea?

"If you ever need more—" Yet _another_ tug, and his thumb started pressing slow, electric circles into her skin. Each pass churned her stomach, it did nothing to ease the restlessness that strummed within her. The tips of her toes were now just barely crossing the threshold of his room. "Don't hesitate to ask me." He nearly whispered and leaned in closer to her, so much so she could no longer make eye contact with him. His hair brushed her cheek like a feather tickling the skin.

She _felt_ rather than heard him say _something_ into her ear, and she blinked dumbly at the wall. His breath danced a trail of fire down her neck and she shuddered. Then, faster than she could blink, he was back by his desk.

She nearly dropped the vial.

"Thanks again for the gifts!" He grinned lazily as if they had been previously discussing the weather. He raised a brow when she failed to move or respond. "Was there something else you needed Teach? I should probably get dressed for the day."

"Oh!" She inhaled sharply and glanced around his room. Her eyes landed on Shai sleeping by the window. It came to her then, _tea_! She looked over at him, but kept her eyes at his feet. "Do you… want to join me for tea after your classes today? We can meet in the gardens…" She trailed off towards the end, was this still a good idea?

He laughed lightly. "Sure, why not? I'll see you later, Teach!"

She nodded, and stiffly closed his door, she could think of many reasons _why not_.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by steadily enough, she had passed by Claude once in the halls and she couldn't help but notice he was wearing the boots she'd given him. A pleasant warmth had settled in her stomach, and Sothis had nearly squealed with delight.

She ran into Mercedes on her way to meet up with Claude, and she seized the opportunity to delay her trip.

"Oh Mercedes!" She waved her over "Hi, how was your day?"

"Oh, evening Professor! It was alright. My feet are certainly tired from standing all afternoon, but I can't shirk my responsibility simply because of that." She smiled gently. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I've been running a lot of errands these last few days. But I actually wanted to ask you something." Mercedes had mentioned she wanted to help out if she needed it. She just hoped that offer still stood.

"How can I help you Professor?" Her smile only brightened.

Balaiya relaxed at the sight, she wondered if Mercedes was aware how disarming her smile could be. "Keep this between us, but I wanted to bake a cake for my brother. And I was hoping you could help me out? The most I've ever really cooked was wild game so… I'm fairly new to the baking thing."

Mercedes giggled. "Oh? Is it your birthday? A little birdie told me that your birthday was this month. Though I wasn't sure if it passed already."

Balaiya tilted her head. Someone had told her that their birthday was this month? It couldn't have been Claude since she'd only told him the date. She supposed it didn't matter too much anymore since it was in two days. "Yes actually. We've never had a real cake specifically for our birthday, and he _does_ love sweets. And it's on the twenty seventh this moon, but as you know– we'll be busy then. So I want to give it to him tomorrow."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! I'll be so happy to help you! Did you want to meet up in an hour? There are a few errands I need to run myself." Mercedes asked.

"Sure. That will work." Balaiya shifted and crossed her arms. "I spoke with Sylvain already… he seems alright, but I didn't want to press him too much. Have you gotten the chance to speak with him?"

Mercedes folded her hands in front of her. "I'm glad that you spoke to him Professor. Even if he may not have seemed very grateful, I know it meant something to him. I didn't really get a chance to speak to him. I saw him in town earlier today, but I think I may have interrupted a date he was having…" She frowned. "He wouldn't look at me for some time, I only wanted to say _'hi '_." She sighed quietly. "The lady got quite upset…"

"I'm sure he's not mad at you. He better not be."

"I guess it doesn't matter. He sat beside me for supper, though he didn't speak about much." She hid her mouth behind her hand. "I may have bored him by going on too much about this cute little store me and Annie found! It's got the cutest little trinkets and sashes. I'd certainly like to send something to my mother…" Her smile returned to her face. "Anyway, I should get going. I'll see you later Professor!" She waved and walked away.

Balaiya watched her go then continued on her way towards the gardens.

She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not when she got there to find that he hadn't gotten there yet.

"Sothis, I'm not sure if this is necessary. I already gave him a gift…" She mumbled as she set up the isolated table.

" _Don't be silly Bala! You've already had tea with a few of the students what harm could it bring? Besides, I want to see how he reacts when you tell him about your discovery. Are you not curious as to why he is hiding this information?"_

"I _am,_ but—"

" _Then hush! It's just tea anyway."_

She sighed and finished brewing the tea. "I suppose…" she mumbled to herself.

A few moments later the rustling of footsteps in the grass caught her attention, and Claude slid into the chair across from her with a grin on his face. "Hey! I hope I didn't keep you waiting. I ran as fast as I could!"

Balaiya felt her lips tug into a smile. "Did you? Someone's in a good mood."

He chuckled quietly, and inspected the tea carefully. "You could say that… It has definitely been nice being treated with respect today." He picked the teacup up and brought it to his nose. "Wow, this smell! It's great, my fav in fact!" He grinned and set the cup down. "Lucky guess Teach?"

She felt warmth bloom in her chest, and she placed her chin on her hands, elbows on the table. "You could say that." A smirk snuck on to her lips. "So, what did you mean _treated with respect?_ "

He shrugged and took a sip from his cup. His eyes closed and he sighed quietly. "I love this stuff…it's so soothing. The taste of relaxation~." He grinned, and leaned on the table himself, leaving only a foot between them. "Well the deer have been rather pleasant today. I didn't get nagged once! Can you believe that? "

"I suppose that is rather surprising. Not even Lysithea admonished you?" She raised an eyebrow as she brought her cup to her own lips.

He laughed. "Not a peep from our little fawn! Though I could just _feel_ her wanting to burst when she woke me up from my well deserved nap. Though she was sweet as can be!"

"You took a nap during guard duty?"

"It wasn't all that long, just resting my eyes. Besides—" He rolled his eyes. "Lorenz wouldn't stop talking about– whatever he was talking about. Then he started arguing with Sylvain… needless to say, I took the opportunity to sneak away."

"Ah, well did you have a good day overall?"

He nodded. "Yes, but tell me. How about you?" He grinned. "How was _your_ day?"

"It was alright. I've been pretty busy these last few days…" She glanced over at him and chewed the inside of her cheek. Was now a good time to ask? Should she just straight up ask the question? Or should she hint at it?

She leaned forward just an inch. Thinking back on her discovery with him sitting right here only further solidified her theory. Knowing now what she does, she wouldn't have believed him if he said he was from Fódlan– and in a way, he wasn't. Not really.

His laugh caught her attention, and she focused her gaze back on his face.

"Is my face, _really_ that interesting?"

It was a teasing tone, she could tell that much, but the pink that had crept into his cheeks only deepened when she nodded once, eyes locked with his. "Actually, yes." After all, he was filled with so many secrets, and she was pretty eager to confirm whether or not she'd discovered his deepest one! Or at least one of them.

The shock was evident on his face, and he opened his mouth to speak once and only on the second try did he answer with another witty remark. Any trace of his previous fluster gone. "No matter how hard you look, you won't see what I'm scheming."

She leaned back into her chair and fixed him with a steady look. "I can try and guess." She countered with a slight smirk.

"You can try." He challenged her without hesitation, amusement shining in his eyes.

She took the opportunity. "Oh, that reminds me— you know Cyril, right?" She traced the lip of her teacup– the motion slow and lazy, though kept one eye on him.

"I've seen him here and there. Haven't gotten the chance to hold a decent conversation with him though."

"Well, I actually spoke to him yesterday— he's a nice kid. Rough around the edges, but I don't blame him for that. He too has had a rough life."

He nodded slowly and drank more from his cup. "It's unfortunate that we live in a time where children may grow up struggling. It's a never ending struggle, really."

"Did you know he's not from Fódlan?" She folded her hands on the table, and watched for any reaction carefully.

"I've heard the whispers." He answered simply.

If he had picked up on anything she was getting at he gave no indication to it. She huffed quietly, and sipped from her cup. He'd definitely be good at poker.

"Well, I asked him if he missed anything from home. He didn't have too much he wanted to share, but he was nice enough to tell me he _did_ miss the food. Said there wasn't much like it here in Fódlan…" When he gave no response, she continued. "It's a shame that we're unable to get many imports here. I see nothing wrong with that."

He smiled slightly. "Ah, if only everyone thought like you— we'd be in a much better place."

"I guess that's a benefit of growing up isolated from world views… in any case. I think you should talk to him sometime. You two have a few things in common."

If she hadn't been quite literally staring at him she would have missed the slight tension that tightened his shoulders. "Oh? Like what?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Did he _want_ her to say it? Or was he seriously not catching on? She highly doubted that. He was clever. So why was he—

"Well, I'm pretty sure you both enjoy the same tea– he'd mentioned how Lady Rhea gave him some tea from his homeland. Funny thing though, he said the word for tea is _Shai_ — You named Shai, tea didn't you?" She leveled him with a steady look. "Claude? You're Almy—"

The rest of her sentenced was muffled due to the hand that had been slapped over her mouth. The look of shock that had consumed his face matched the one she felt.

She sat there like that until she felt lightheaded, and only then did she realize she was holding her breath.

He released her, and she inhaled quickly, it was nearly a gasp, heat flooded her cheeks. She wished she was as witty as he was. But, they both seemed to be suffering from a lack of words to say because the silence only stretched between them— the tea long forgotten.

His uneasy laugh broke the quiet first, and she released her cup from the deathgrip she hadn't realized she'd put it in. " _Well,_ ahem— I— sorry, I hadn't expected you to actually, ah—" He leaned away, and propped his elbow on the armrest, his chin supported by his thumb.

"So, you _are_ then?" She mumbled after awhile.

"Hmm, I'm not too keen on sharing that information. Honesty, I never—" He stopped again, and resumed staring at her as if he was trying to read her mind.

"You weren't exactly trying _too_ hard to hide it. I mean, once I figured it out. It became a little obvious to me. I almost felt like you were _giving_ me hints."

He raised a brow, and crossed his leg over the other— his ankle resting on his knee. "Have I?" He mumbled more to himself than her.

"Well, when. I thought back on it… you often mention _home_ , as if it's not very close. But you never said where. And I _have_ heard you mutter things under your breath that I could hear, but not understand. At first I thought it was because I just didn't hear it, but it happened often. Often enough for me to notice. Then, the adorable name you gave Shai…" She scooted closer, and folded her hands on the table again. "I could go on, but I don't think I need to." She eyed him cautiously, she hadn't seen him look so guarded before. She was starting to feel like _maybe,_ she pushed too much.

"You're sharper than most. I kinda feel like you've cut me open— and put me on display." He chuckled lowly, and rose a single brow in a perfect arch. "So what do you think?" He said slow and calculated.

"I… I would be honored if you taught me the language." She tightened her hands together, until her nails we're digging into her knuckles. She hadn't thought much about what to expect, or what he'd say. She just didn't want him to be offended.

His eyebrows shot up, and he leaned forward in the chair. " **Really**?"

She held her breath, and nodded slowly. "Yes."

He seemed to be analyzing a hundred different things before he scooted closer and folded his own hands on the table, then gave her a wary glance. "You can't tel—"

A rush of relief washed over her and before she could fully comprehend her actions, she was pressing her index finger against his lips. "To the grave if I must." She murmured quietly. She'd already promised him that he could tell her anything, and she would keep it close. If he needed a reminder she was more than happy to give it.

He blinked at her a few times in silence, all the while his cheeks slowly flushed till the bridge of his nose was nearly red.

She felt heat creep back into her own face, and she slowly moved her finger down. His lips parted just enough for her to feel the breath that brushed against her skin.

His gaze was heavy and lidded as he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, and scraped his teeth against the skin. The action much like one she'd seen him do before, only this time the skin seemed to demand her attention with the layer of glisten that covered it. "I'd love to _teach_ **you**." He practically whispered.

Her pulse was quite suddenly screaming in her ears, yet she still managed to hear the soft voice that called out to her.

"Professor Balaiya? Are you around here? Do you still need my help tonight?"

Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly, jostling the contents on the table. "Damn— I should get going. I forgot I… I have to do a thing." She muttered, and hurriedly put everything away, save for the cup that sat in front of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it got so late." She took a box of tea from her basket, and set it in front of him. "Here, you can have this too." She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Happy Birthday again—" She hurried off. "Don't stay up too much later." She called over her shoulder.

Her pulse was still threatening to burst her insides, and she didn't relax until she flagged Mercedes down.

"Oh, there you are Professor." Mercedes turned to her with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I got– distracted…" She rubbed her arms roughly in an attempt to remove the goosebumps that littered her skin.

"Oh, no worries." Mercedes gestured for her to follow her, which she gladly obliged. "Do you know what kind of cake your brother likes best?"

"No, I don't even know much about different kinds actually." She answered quietly. Why did she still feel so— breathless?

"That's alright! There are so many kinds! Why, there's yellow, chocolate, red velvet— my favorite actually, Oh! Carrot cake is also wonderful, and then there's also lemon cake and once I had this delicious—" She glanced over at her then laughed softly. "Oh, excuse me, I got carried away. We'll just make yellow cake! It's definitely a popular pick. Plus it's hard to find someone who likes cake that dislikes this classic!"

"I trust your judgement Mercedes." She answered truthfully, and did her best to listen to the older girls instructions, but her mind kept wandering. Kept going over her conversation with him. She scowled down at the bowl in her hands as if the contents needed punishment, her movements quickened as she mixed it into obedience. A pang of guilt bloomed in her chest, he hadn't seemed upset at all, so why did she feel like she did something wrong?

"Whoa! Professor, what did the poor mixture do to you?" Mercedes laughed and firmly pried the bowl from her hands, the sweetness never leaving her face. "You must put love into what you do with your hands, that way those that experience it can feel it too!" She started to mix it herself much more carefully than she had been.

Balaiya sighed, and sat down on a stool. "I'm not sure any of what I do with my hands is something I could do with… _that_."

"Nonsense!" Mercedes giggled and poured the mixture into a pan. "Everything has the capability of being done with love." She carefully set up some wood in the oven and started coaxing a small flame to start.

Watching her now only seemed to solidify her claim, even getting a fire to start was done with such care! When the flame crackled to life, it didn't roar into a blaze– it merely simmered, as if it was honored to be assisting her.

"I'm a mercenary Mercedes, many times I was paid to kill people… there's no _love_ in that."

Once the cake was in the oven Mercedes sat down on a stool, and pulled her oven mitts off. "That is a difficult subject to talk about. I admit I don't fully understand why people do things like that. But I feel like I may have an idea. These are all of course just my own personal opinion."

"If you don't mind sharing, I'll listen." Balaiya wiped her hands free of any remaining flour on a nearby towel.

"Ah, well… I've done some time helping those in need. Many were people who used to live by the sword. From what I've gathered– they often feel like they have no choice. That there is no other pathway for them. The church I lived in made it their goal to help these people find a new path. So they wouldn't feel so lost anymore." She smiled, and scooted her stool closer to her. "You may have been a mercenary, but the goddess has chosen to lend you a hand, and guide you down a better path. Yes, a military school might not be much better, depending on how you look at it, but– you're a professor now! You inspire so many here. I know you put care into the lesson plans you offer your classes. And you said it yourself that you feel a responsibility for your students."

"I guess so." Balaiya rubbed her eyes with a sigh. _Why did_ her Father chose to leave the knights? If he had stayed– then she and her brother wouldn't have had to kill so young… He pushed such caution into them about being in the monastery, but she still didn't know **why.** There was also the fact that being a knight surely should have paid him well, why didn't he get a small house they could have grown up in? Was it really necessary for them to grow up with one eye constantly open as they slept?

"The goddess has gifted us all with the ability to have compassion, and understanding Professor. The heart that gives all beings life is what signifies that we are capable of such things." Mercedes placed her hand over her chest with a smile.

A heart? Balaiya placed her own hand over her chest with a frown. She _had_ no heart. Leonie had said her village believed a mother was only meant to birth one child at once. She'd discovered at a young age that she didn't have the same beat in her chest that her brother did. They'd just decided it was because they simply shared one. After all, as children they shared everything– why would a heart be any different? But then again, their father had drilled it into their heads rather quickly that they should **never** tell anyone about it. It was their little secret. But she soon grew to recognize the extra care her father took with her, as if he was afraid she'd break. Could she have been reading it wrong? Could she have been the reason their mother had perished? Mercedes believed the goddess gifted a heart to every being, but she didn't have one. Did that mean she was something else? Was her Father… scared of _her_?

She suddenly felt sick. She exhaled slowly to try and calm her thoughts. Thinking rationally would be the best thing to do. However, rationality didn't really explain her situation, did it?

"Professor? Are you alright? You look awfully pale all of a sudden." Mercedes's concerned voice snapped her away from her thoughts, and she quickly shoved the rest of it away. There was no point in thinking about such things…

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. I was just… thinking. Is the cake done yet?" She stood from her stool and her knees cracked loudly. How long had she been sitting?

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, actually I took it out some time ago. You seemed pretty deep in thought, so I didn't want to bother you. But! It should be ready to decorate now!"

"Oh really? That's great." She moved over to the counter and grabbed another mixing bowl. "I'll get the frosting started then. Do you have that recipe still? The chocolate one?"

"Mhm! It's right here!" Mercedes tacked a handwritten recipe on the bulletin board above the counter.

Balaiya went to work mixing the frosting together, but her mind kept wandering to dark places. "Mercedes? Could you tell me more about that accessory shop you found?"

"Oh of course!" She smiled, and started cleaning off the counters. "So it's in this really cute little shop in town, down closer to this fancy hat boutique! Why I would have missed out on the place if it wasn't for Annie's good eye! Oh we should definitely go sometime Professor! Just the two of us! It would certainly be fun– oh if you don't mind of course! I just thought it might be nice to hang out with you! You know since we're so close in age and all."

Balaiya nodded. "That would be nice actually." She felt more than a little relieved that Mercedes had so much to say. She definitely needed to focus on something _other_ than what plagued her thoughts.

She wondered if Mercedes could tell….

"You're going to be twenty yourself in two days huh? That's so great Professor! I remember when I turned twenty, my mother sent me this wonderful care package!– Oh! But the shop has things of all sorts of colors and sizes! There's even…

.

.

* * *

Byleth woke with a beam of sunlight pricking his face, and he sat with a groan. Training so intensely for the past few days had definitely done a number on his muscles, but it wasn't too bad. Nothing he couldn't trudge through.

The cold stone sent a chill through his body when his feet hit the floor and he suppressed a yawn, even in the privacy of his own room. _'Maybe I should get a rug or something…'_ It was warm out now and the stone was already so cold, just thinking about the winter months sent another chill down his back. A rug would definitely be a good idea.

He padded over to his desk and stopped before a brown box with a bow tied around it in yarn. Attached was a card that wasn't perfectly square. _'What is this?'_ He turned the card over to read the sharp scrawl that he'd come to recognize as his sister's script.

_Good morning Leth,_

_Happy birthday to you! I have decided that today would be a good time to give this to you. I know it is early, but ~~tomarr~~_ _tomorrow will be much too chaotic for you to properly enjoy my gift. Besides, you_ _**are**_ _older than me anyway. (Just don't let it get to your head.) I know we've had our fair share of ups and downs, mostly because of me. I don't think I can put into writing how ~~greatf~~_ _grateful I am for your ~~prescie~~_ _presence in my life. I hope you like your gift._

_-Bala._

_._

He read the note once more before carefully standing it on the desk. This was the first time his sister had ever written something so nice for him, and he couldn't help the smile that threatened to escape. Granted this was also the first time they were actively writing and reading so much– but it was nice all the same. He'd gotten something for her as well, a charm hooked around a satin ribbon. The charm was no bigger than the pad of his thumb– he _was_ going to give it to her tomorrow. He grabbed the small pouch from his desk and put it in his pocket. Today _did_ make more sense considering the circumstances.

The box looked haphazardly put together, the string being the only thing that secured everything in place. Once the string was gone, the rest was easy to remove.

His eyes widened when he saw what it was: a cake. It was quite the cake. The frosting that covered it was brown– most likely chocolate, but what kept him from tasting it was the fairly large beetle that sat in the middle of it.

"What the hell?" He muttered, and grabbed the note again. He flipped it back and forth to see if he missed anything but there were no other words written. Was it alive? He looked back over at it and poked it with the card– nothing happened. Up close the beetle looked oddly familiar but he couldn't figure out _why._ Just what was Bala planning? He leaned closer to it and carefully grabbed it. It was a little dense for a beetle, even one of this size. Cautiously he broke a leg off and inspected it closely.

It was chocolate.

He laughed slightly, _that's_ why it looked so familiar. From what he could remember, it was an impressive replica of the beetle he'd tricked his sister into eating when they were young. He smirked. He nearly forgot about it, apparently Bala never did. Just where did she get a chocolate beetle though? He popped the chocolate in his mouth then quickly dressed. When he was finished he cut two pieces from the cake and left to look for his sister.

He knocked on her door, surprised that she didn't answer he decided he'd walk around to see if she was nearby.

Up ahead he spotted Shamir, and he walked over to her. "Hello Shamir."

She turned to him and gave him a once over. "Hello Professor Byleth. Wandering around again? Do you need me to give you _more_ work to do?" She crossed her arms. "Cake for breakfast?"

He rose a brow. "And I hope you're not planning to just stand here all day again." He held out one of the plates. "Do you want a piece?"

She rolled her eyes, and blew a strand of hair from her face. "You forget I had orders to guard this area. Besides, I went on a scouting mission the other day anyway—"

"That you asked me to help you with." He said plainly.

"Wha–" she smirked. "Fair point. But no thanks, I already had my breakfast."

A group of students walked by and waved happily. "Good morning Professor Byleth!"

"Hello. Morning." He couldn't do too much since his hands were occupied, so he just stared at them as they walked by. Though her _did try_ to smile, but he highly doubted they noticed.

The girls of the group giggled, and hurried off.

"The students seem to like you." Shamir observed after the last of the group had scattered.

"It _seems_ that way…" He really didn't feel like he was liked that much. If anything his sister was liked much more.

"Hah! And you're not modest about it. I like that."

Byleth gave her a skeptical look. "I wasn't exactly bragging."

"Still, I can't deny that you've got skills. It's a little strange, to be completely honest. I mean, look at you—." She gestured to him with a flick of her wrist. "Walking around with cake?" 

"Nothing wrong with it." He reasoned.

"Never said that." She shot back and shook her head. "I had my doubts, but they were right to make you a professor."

He narrowed his eyes, and shrugged a shoulder. "In any case, I was surprised by their decision."

"I'd be suspicious of their true intentions, if I were you…" She crossed her arms again.

"I've been."

She snorted shortly. "I see. You're sharp. I like that. Over all, it seemed like it turned out just fine for you. I'll admit, it's unbelievable that you used to be a mercenary."

"Why's that?" He asked. Most were more surprised by the fact that he was a teacher now than his past as a mercenary.

She shrugged. "You're an odd one. But what does it matter? My opinion hardly counts for anything. I was a merc before coming here, but I can't imagine pulling off your fancy tactician act. I freeze up near royals and nobles."

Byleth pondered over her admission– being called odd or weird was nothing new. He definitely wasn't surprised she used to be a mercenary, in fact he was even more surprised when he found out she was running with the knights.

"You're an odd one yourself." He glanced around the area then looked back at her. "A mercenary turned knight? Sounds like a similar story. What lead you to that?"

"Well, it seems we're cut from a similar cloth. My family had nothing when I was growing up. There were too many mouths to feed, so I left. Joined up with some mercs for the pay. The work suited me. You deal with a lot of nobles when you're a merc. I didn't mind putting my life on the line, but I never liked having to bow and scrape to our noble employers."

"You're not a fan of nobles?" Hers wasn't an entirely unique story. Many that had nothing turned to working with the sword. Now, whether they took up honest work or not was another thing. But who was he to judge? He'd spilled his share of blood.

She shook her head. "That's what I like about being a Knight. I get to punch all the nobles I want." She smirked.

He felt his eyebrows raise.

"Hah! I'm joking. But the knights do make a good business partner."

"Business partner?"

"I don't believe in the Church of Seiros. It makes me a bit of an anomaly among the knights. Rhea took me in, so I became a knight to repay my debt to her. I may be a knight, but it still feels like I'm doing the same things I did as a merc. Who knows though? Maybe you and I will end up working together. Us knights are a pretty tough crew... I'm guessing you'd run circles around us though. Definitely good at cards. I still demand a rematch by the way. But, I'm interested to see where your path leads you."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "We'll have to see, but for now– I'm hoping my path will lead to my sister. Have you seen her anywhere?"

She smirked again. "Ha, well I saw her heading toward the docs."

"Thanks."

He nodded his farewell, and hurried off in that direction.

Luckily, she was still around and was actually sitting on the pier with a rod in her hand. He nudged her with his foot. "Bala."

She looked up with a start. "Oh! Hello Leth." She eyed the plate in his hand and smiled. "Did you try it yet?"

"I wanted you to have some too." He sat down beside her and set the plate in her lap.

"Oh, thanks." Undeterred by the lack of a untensel she picked the slice up and bit a hearty piece off.

Byleth broke a small section off of his and ate it slowly. It really _was_ good. "Did you make it by yourself, or?"

"No, honesly I asked Mersaydays to helf me." She said with her mouth full.

Lucky for Byleth he could still understand her. "That's nice of her. What about the beetle?"

She smirked and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Oh, I got that from that sweet shop Claude and I found in the town, remember?"

He nodded. That was also where he'd seen Jeritza… an odd feeling crawled down his spine and he surveyed the area carefully. There was the masked man himself, _watching_ from a few meters away.

Byleth narrowed his eyes and the masked man simply turned and walked away, as if he wasn't just caught spying on them. Unease settled in his stomach.

There was a light nudge in his side and he turned his attention back to his sister.

"Are you alright Leth?" She asked curiously. Her eyes glanced around the area before settling back on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"No." He didn't want her to worry over nothing, but then again– if Jeritza _was_ stalking her as well… "Have you noticed anyone following you?"

"Following me?" She echoed and looked back out at the water. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

"Possibly. Jeritza. Keep an eye out, okay?" Quick and to the point. Just in case the strange man was still around.

"Got it." She shoved the rest of the slice in her mouth, then cleaned off her face with the water from below.

"So what are you doing here?" He gave her the small pouch he'd grabbed from his desk.

"I was trying to catch something so I can make a special dish–" She yawned and inspected the pouch curiously. "What's this?" She pinched the fishing rod with her knees, and opened the pouch. "Oh! Leth– did you…" She pulled out the satin ribbon and inspected the charm that hung from it. "You got me a necklace?" She elbowed him in the ribs. "I hope you didn't spend too much on this!" She hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine that intricate chocolate you got from the shop was cheap. Besides, don't worry about it– the charm wasn't too much. And if you must know, the ribbon was cheaper than a gold option. But on the plus you can wear it in different styles if you want. "

She held the charm closer to her face for a moment then tied the ribbon around her neck so the charm rested below her collarbone. "Yeah, but… my gift won't last forever."

He shrugged a shoulder. "Not much does. But I really do like it." He thought of the note and a small smile poked at his lips. "Thanks Bala. And Happy _early_ birthday to you as well."

"Thanks Leth." She stood from the pier, using the fishing rod for support. "Well, I can't sit here all day. There is a lot to do. I had wanted to make something father makes now and again but—" She gestured to the basket besides her that held only a few small fish. Not exactly what they needed to make anything extravagant.

"They're not biting today?" He teased and stood as well.

"No. I was this close to carving out a harpoon." She held up two fingers awfully closer together.

That would definitely be fun to see. "I doubt that would end well. This pool doesn't have a shore. You'd just sink to the bottom."

"I _know."_ She handed the pole back to the Fisher that ran the stand and carried her basket towards the dining hall. "It'll be like old times. You get to wait patiently while I make something edible from nothing." She shook the basket in his face. "But, it'll just be us so it could be easier."

"I don't doubt that." He answered with a slight laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read it, I wrote a sidestory for this called "Of Course I Care" It's now linked as part of a series!


	16. Beneath the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goddesses Rite of Rebirth sets upon the monastery and the twins guide their students through. But more questions rise and they are forced to re-evaluate who they trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder that everything I type is done via various mobile devices. But don't worry I always go back to reedit (again and again...)  
> .  
> This is told through both the Twin's pov's

Even though he'd been living at the monastery for some time, the sound of sudden knocking on his door so early in the morning sent a rush of adrenaline through his body.

Byleth rolled out of bed with his dagger sheathed, eyes narrowing in the dim light of dawn. _Were they being attacked?_ He surveyed the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary he slipped to the door and swung it open, dagger at the ready.

“Whoa, want to cut your old man's head off?” Jeralt joked, and slapped his wrist to the side. “Good morning, Leth. Get ready to go.”

Byleth sheathed his dagger, and turned to get dressed while his father went to bang on his sister's door. _Get ready to go?_ A frown etched into his face so he pulled on his protective cloak, and shut the door to his room. Where were they going? And why so suddenly? And why now of all times? Did his father not care about their responsibilities for the festival today?

Balaiya slowly opened her door, her own slightly more prominent frown on her lips. “Where are we going Father?” She stuck her head out of the room and glanced around. When her eyes landed on Byleth her brows shot up. “Leth? What's going on?”

“I'm not sure myself.” Was the best answer he could offer. Were they leaving the monastery? What about the students?

She crossed her arms and stayed firmly in the doorway. “I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on Father. We can't leave the students. We have a responsibility to be here to help them with the festival.” She turned to Byleth again. “You're going to go without asking questions?”

“Bala—”

“No, don't, _Bala_ me—”

Jeralt sighed and tugged at his beard. “We'll be back by sunrise kids. No need to get worked up. There's something I’d like to do with the two of you. Indulge your old man?”

She eyed them both for a long moment before shutting her door and reemerging dressed to go.

“Good, come on then.” Jeralt gestured for them to follow and took the lead of the small group.

The group remained silent as they moved through the monastery. Neither said anything until Jeralt stopped by the stables and nudged them both forward. “Get a mount kids, we've got a bit of ground to cover. Not much, but if you want to be back sooner then hurry.”

Byleth shared a wary glance with his sister before moving forward to do just that.

They moved in tandem, only the soft chimes of metal rustling through the space. When their horses were properly saddled Byleth lead them out of the stables where his father waited besides Lou.

Jeralt moved ahead and exchanged a few hushed words with the guards at the gates then pulled himself atop Lou and rode off down the path.

Byleth could feel the tension rolling off of his sister, and he didn't need to look at her to know that she was uneasy. “He said we'd be back by sunrise Bala.” He reminded and mounted his own horse.

“I know.” Came her terse reply as she followed suite. “Have you not even thought about why Father's behind so cryptic?”

“I wouldn't call it _cryptic_ , perhaps vague– but it's not like he's never been like that with us.” They lead their horses after their Father, and despite the head start he got, they couldn't quite catch up enough to travel at his side. Lou was always a fast runner, she loved the wind on her face. At least that's what he thought anyway.

A solid “Hmph.” Was the only reply she offered before falling silent once again.

After some time they reared off the path and began navigating the horses through the trees. They were lucky the monastery trained their horses for such conditions, but the longer the wind whipped through his cloak he began to wonder– _Should we go back?_ He glanced over at his sister. She had her lips pressed into a thin line, and her knuckles strained against her skin thanks to the grip her fingers constricted around the reigns.

They couldn't be leaving the monastery permanently. They'd left the troop behind– unless their father had gotten them to leave ahead of them…

Byleth cursed inwardly, why did it matter if they left now or not? Their Father hadn't really wanted to join back up with the knights in the first place, but then again he was also adamant that– at least for now, they play the part.

Jeralt's gruff voice shook him from his thoughts and he pulled his horse to a stop where he saw Lou had been left. “Over here!”

They both jumped off their horses and moved over to where their father stood. Byleth took a second to survey the area. The monastery was still visible in the distance and only the brightest stars were still visible above them. Something was shoved into his hands and he looked down to find a shovel. He glanced over at his sister to find the same confusion on her face, but slightly more pronounced.

“Father? What's with the shovels?” Balaiya asked with furrowed brows.

“I've got something down there about seven feet down. I need the two of you to get it out for me.” He walked over to Lou and unhooked a fishing rod from her back. “In the meantime, I'll be that way.” He gestured behind them and walked off.

He had to admit, _that_ had definitely thrown him off.

“Is he serious??” Balaiya whispered.

“I think so… it's strange but, not the strangest he’s asked of us.” Byleth reasoned in an attempt to calm the buzz of frustration he felt vibrating off his sister.

“ _Right.”_ She dug the shovel into the ground with more force than he'd expected from her.

Once she tossed about three hearty piles of dirt behind her, he joined in disrupting the ground beneath their feet.

 _Seven feet?_ Just what did Father have buried here that was cause for a hole much deeper than the average man stood tall?

 _“I do hope it is not a body…”_ He heard besides him and looked to find Sothis sitting on the edge of the small pit.

“Why would he have us dig it up then?” Byleth questioned quietly.

“It could be any reason–” Balaiya mumbled. “Father seems to love his secrets…”

“We all have them.” Byleth said with a sigh. “What's most important is that we trust each other.”

She glanced at him briefly before looking back down at the ground. “I suppose so…” The next few piles of dirt she dug out were done so with less force.

Byleth shared a wary look with Sothis before she disappeared.

The rest of the time they spent digging was done in silence. Though whether or not that was a comfortable silence was hard to say. He could tell something was bothering Bala but he wasn't sure on the exact cause. Had something happened between her and Father? Or could it be something to do with a student? The only thing he could think of was what Leonie had said to them the other day. She was hardly the first person to voice their opinion on who they were. He'd shrugged it off. He glanced at his sister again. Could that be it?

He sighed and looked around the pit they stood in— the top was well over their head. Which meant they _should_ be close. After a few more moments he hit something _hard_ with his shovel.

“Finally.” Balaiya mumbled, and quickly went about clearing the dirt around the object.

Only, it's not a small object. It's rather the opposite. Whatever their father has them digging for is heavy— a crate? By the time they'd heaved the great thing from the earth and over the rim of the pit, the sun was already peeking past the horizon.

Byleth wiped the sweat from his brow and pushed his hair back, stray strands stuck to his face, to which his sister automatically peeled away.

It's hot.

They're hot.

He looked down at the thing, and crouched in front of it. It's a chest of some kind. ‘ _Father really had us digging for a treasure chest?’_ He thinks as annoyance just now begins to crawl down his spine. Or it could just be the sweat that has been collecting over the course of the early morning.

“A chest?” Balaiya said, disbelief laced in her voice. She kicked the side of it with a displeased grunt.

Byleth inspected the lock and stood to survey the area— it's all he can do from joining his sister in her frustrations.

“Ah! Well done.” Comes Jeralt's voice as he approached them, and with little to no effort— hoists the blasted thing on his shoulder. “Follow me.” He commands, and disappears back from where he came.

A wave of irritation rolled over his sister and passes through him just as quickly, but he sighs and nudges her arm to encourage her to take the lead.

She does with no vocal complaint.

When they push through the brush they see their Father sitting besides a fire— skewered fish by his side. Byleth shared a quizzical look with his sister before they approach their Father in silence.

“Have a seat.” Jeralt gestures across from him, the chest placed in front of him.

Byleth sat in the dirt besides his sister, silently wondering if she's as confused as he is.

“Here.” Jeralt hands then both a skewer and motions to the chest. “Open it up kiddo's.”

Byleth wasn't sure if the sigh he heard is his own or his sister's. They set aside their skewers and inspect the chest again. The lock that _had_ been there is broken.

Anticipation eases into his chest and they carefully lift the lid. Inside are countless pelts from different animals. Byleth glanced up at his father with a raised brow. Besides him Balaiya starts tossing the furs out.

Resting at the bottom of the trunk is a sword and a bow— both seem to glimmer in the early morning light.

“Happy birthday kids.” Jeralt said with a smile. One that reminds Byleth of much simpler days. “I figured if I told you I wanted to have a few hours set aside for your birthdays you wouldn't agree to it. Considering the circumstances.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I didn't want to do this in that stuffy monastery. This feels much more— natural.” He chuckled. And gestured to the river and the fish on the stick. “Pun intended?”

Byleth shook his head while his sister groaned. It was rare for their Father to make jokes, but when he did— they weren't too great. Although they'd never been to any sort of comedy show either, so he couldn't really judge. Nevertheless, a small smile tugged at his face.

It didn't go unnoticed.

Jeralt laughed and reached over the chest to drag Byleth into a noogie. “See Bala? Your brother has a good sense of humor!”

Byleth frowned and twisted out of his hold. “ _Dad!_ Please.” He grinanced and shot a glare to his side when Balaiya snorted quietly.

“Leth hardly has a sense of humor.” She said smugly.

Byleth rolled his eyes. As if she were any different.

“Ah, anyway.” Jeralt cleared his throat, and pulled out the weapons from their resting place. A thin sword with a gilded gold hilt, and a bow with curved limbs. “Now, you know I don't really care too much for the mumbo jumbo of the church and other such things. But I’d like to make sure you guys know the history— or myth behind these weapons.” He gestured to the food. “Get comfortable.” He glanced at the sky. “It won't take long.”

Byleth nodded, and decided to take his word for it. Though he had promised they'd be back at sunrise— that was probably to coax them out of the monastery.

“So, the sword here is known in legends as _The Sword Mercuris._ It is believed that it was used during the war of the Eagle and Lion. However where it came from is a mystery of itself. In any case, there are older rumors that suggest these weapons played a part in an even older war for a kingdom that surely only exists in folk tales. _The Bow Parthia_ , It is rumored to contain the power of the sun— I doubt that. It too, was believed to be used during the war of the Eagle and Lion, as is the story with all three actually.” He held the weapons out. “I found them in my youth. The bow, buried in the mountains of Fódlan's throat, and the sword closer to where the Battle of the Eagle and Lion took place— perhaps there's truth in **that** tale. Either way, you've both improved so much over the years. Twenty is a huge milestone. I'm proud of both of you. I have confidence in at least the durability of these weapons.” He chuckled. “After all, my Lance is the last of the trio— the lance Gradivus. I found that one at the foot of one of the mountains of Fódlan's Throat. Take your pick on which weapon you wish to wield of the two.”

Byleth inspected each weapon carefully, but before he could get a good look at the bow his sister had it in her hands.

“Ladies first.” She mumbled with a smirk. And ran her hand along the bow with a look of awe. “Could it have come from outside of Fódlan Father?” She asked quietly.

He shrugged. “I don't see why not.”

Her eyes seemed to shine and she tightened her grip on the bow. “Leth, please— let me keep this one.” She looked up at him.

Byleth shrugged a shoulder. She was better with a bow than he was anyway— plus the excited shine he saw in her eyes would have made it difficult to fight her on it anyway. “Sure.” He took the sword from his father, and balanced it in his hand.

“Thank you Father.” They said in unison.

“Are you going to get us new armor for our thirtieth?” Balaiya said, her tone lifting just slightly to a tease.

“Perhaps.” Jeralt said with a laugh and stood. “We should head back now. Happy birthday again you two. I'm glad to have you.”

They stood as well and Jeralt put his arms around both their shoulders. He shook them both gently and gave them a pat. “I can't always be there to protect you two— and now you are often separated from each other. I’d like to think these weapons can safeguard you in my place. Alright!” The next pat he gave only to Byleth and it sent him into the dirt. “Let's go!” He laughed and returned to the horses.

Byleth stood quickly, a scowl on his face as he brushed the dirt off his clothes.

“Are you alright?” Balaiya asked with a snicker. She stepped forward to help him.

“I'm _fine_.” He grumbled and shooed her ahead of him.

.

When they got back to the monastery the festival was already in full swing, however from what he remembered the ritual would be held later in the day. The morning was just filled with celebration.

A frown tugged at his face. There were _so many_ people walking around the monastery grounds. Thankfully certain areas were still blocked off to the public— the dorms being one of those areas.

Byleth kept his hand in his pocket where he kept his coin pouch as he shouldered his way through the crowd. The other he kept tight around the hilt of his new sword. Just in case.

When he finally did make it to his room he nearly stepped on an envelope that had been slipped under his door. _What's this?_ He thought to himself and picked up the letter cautiously. Something hard was in it

He surveyed the room for anything left out of place before he opened the envelope slowly— making sure to point it away from his face. Inside was a letter and a strange brooch.

The writing that filled the small page was what he had come to recognize as Dimitri’s neat and clear writing. He always wrote so slow, as if he was afraid he'd break the quill— but then again, he _had_ before…

.

_1180, Blue-Sea Moon_

_Professor Byleth,_

_As trite as it sounds, I wish to thank you. For everything. You've been such a solid pillar of strength for me and the rest of the blue Lions since you started at the academy. Though I know the year has yet to fully mature, I have learned so much from you already. I look forward to the months to come. I do not wish to sound too repetitive, but knowing you are someone I can confide in means more to me than you know. I’m sorry for dragging this on. I hope you have a lovely birthday, Professor._

_–Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

Byleth felt a smile form on his face and he placed the letter on his desk besides the one his sister gave him.

The brooch was small and held the sigil of the Blue Lions House within it. In truth he could care less for accessories like this and others like it. However, this one felt different. ‘ _What should I do with it?_ ’ He thought to himself for a moment and with a shrug he pinned it to his coat.

Out of habit he looked over the room once more before leaving to find his class. Most if not all of the students should be finishing up their breakfast as the hour was nearly over. If he hurried he could still make it in time to meet up with them. He turned for the door, but he paused and grabbed a piece of cake to bring with him. 

~★~

“I know we're just guarding our designated locations, but you never know when a battle may break out. You can never dismiss the possibility of a worse case scenario. Take care, Edelgard.”

Byleth turned the corner but stopped when he saw the look of concern on Dimitri's face. He glanced over to Edelgard— who seemed less than amused.

“There is no need to state the obvious Dimitri. But tell me… why the concern? Perhaps you doubt my abilities? If so, your lack of insight is disappointing.”

Dimitri shook his head. “That's not what I meant. If I’ve offended you, I hope you'll accept my apology.”

She shook her head. “Don't worry. I must be off now.” She gave him a curt nod and left.

Byleth walked over to Dimitri once she left. “Hello Dimitri, thank you for the gift. It was kind of you.”

“Ah! Good morning Professor, I was a little concerned for you when I didn't see you up and about as you usually are so early. And your welcome. It was nothing really.” He eyed him for a moment. “You look like you already went through a battle yourself! I surely hope that's not the case.”

Byleth looked down at his clothes and brushed off some remaining dirt. “No. I was just a little busy, but I'm here now. Whether you think it small or not, I appreciate it all the same.”

“I see. Well I'm glad you like it.” He seemed to notice the brooch pinned to his jacket and he smiled.

“By the way. Why are you so concerned over Edelgard?” Could he possibly know about the dreams she suffered?

He rubbed the side of his arm as he often did when thinking too much. “... I'll tell you about it, perhaps another time.”

Byleth nodded. “Alright. Are you ready for today?” He looked around to make sure there was no one nearby. “My sister briefly told me she suspects the location that they are after is the Holy Mauloseum. Once everyone meets up we can further discuss the issue.” He frowned and looked around. “We returned together— she's supposed to be here already.”

“Boo!”

Byleth frowned deeper and turned around slowly, hand on his dagger.

It was just Claude.

He rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Trying to scare the Professor? Really Claude?” Dimitri shook his head.

Claude shrugged a shoulder. “I can't answer that for you Professor. Maybe it's because you're impeccably trained? Years of life on the road have griseled your outer shell?”

Byleth found himself looking skyward again. “Have you seen my sister?” He asked with a sigh.

“Nope, I haven't seen either of you all morning.” He grinned. “By the way, happy birthday Professor! How's it feel, being order and all?”

“Not any different from when I woke yesterday.” He looked over him briefly, his focus settling on his feet. _He finally got new boots?_ He thought to himself. _'Wonder why he waited so long…’_

Claude clapped his hands together, and Dimitri seemed to startle. A smirk formed on the Golden Deer leaders face. “Well! I'll go look for her for you since I'm sure you don't want to leave your post.” He gave a lazy wave as he left. “Don't miss me too much.”

Byleth shook his head with a sigh. He already felt tired. Though it didn't help he was digging all morning. He wondered if the legends that surrounded the blade that hung at his side had any merit.

.

.

The Bow Parthia was believed to hold the power of the sun— at least according to one story her Father had briefly mentioned, one he said himself be didn't believe. But this only made Balaiya curious. She ran her hand along the bow carefully, the two gems that were imbedded in the gold body glittered mysteriously in the light that seeped in from her window. She'd never held something so nice before.

“Sothis? Do you know anything about this? Do you really think it holds the power of the sun?”

She appeared before her and tapped her chin in thought _. “I do not know, it is an intriguing story nonetheless! It would be amazing if it did not need arrows…”_

Balaiya rose a brow. “Well, what would it shoot if not?”

Sothis _tsked. “Magic of course!”_

Magic arrows? She silently wondered if the user needed to be sufficient in magicks in order to wield the bow… “I wonder if—”

There was a sudden knock on the door and she gasped— startled.

“Teach? Are you in there? It's me.~”

She opened the door quickly— so much so that the door picked up a slight breeze and ruffled her hair.

Claude stepped back with widened eyes. “Whoa!” He laughed, and placed his hand on his chest. “You startled me Teach!” He laughed again and she felt her cheeks warm.

“Sorry.” She mumbled and pushed her hair behind her ear. “I'm late aren't I?” She _had_ meant to clean up real quick but she'd gotten distracted staring at the bow.

He smirked and shrugged a shoulder. “Eeh, it doesn't matter too much. But, we _are_ meeting up now. We've got to head for the mausoleum.” He looked over her slowly and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She knew she looked a mess.

“Gosh, Teach, what were you getting in to so early in the morning?” He glanced over her shoulder. “I wasn't interrupting anything was I? I thought I heard you speaking to someone…"

“What? Oh—” She chewed the inside of her cheek, and brushed herself off again. “I was um. Digging?” She glanced to the side where Sothis was. “And I was just… talking out loud.” She didn't want to say she wasn't taking to anybody because that wasn't true.

“Hmm, alright.” He tilted his head. “Why were you digging?”

“Oh, well… my brother and I were digging out some weapons our Father wanted to give us for… the mission.”

He hummed to himself and stepped forward. “Oh? Could it be because it's your birthday today?” He grinned.

She gasped quietly. “How did—”

“I might have figured it out.~” He held out a small black box that fit in his palm. It was tied with a periwinkle ribbon. “Happy Birthday Teach.”

Her eyes widened slightly, no one had ever gifted her anything besides her Father. Having her brother gift her a necklace yesterday had made her feel multiple things. Undeserving was at the top of that list. But now someone who wasn't even her family was giving her something? Not even those in the troop had ever gifted her anything, and she'd grown up with most of them!

“It's not much— but I hope you'll like it…”

She focused on his face, he was glancing to the side— a finger twisting around that braid of his. She frowned, how long had she been staring at it? Was she making him feel awkward?

 _“Take it you fool!”_ Sothis scolded beside her.

She yelped and grabbed the box.

His eyes moved back to her face and he smirked. “What was _that,_ Teach?”

“Nothing.” She muttered, her ears pricking with heat. The ribbon that held the lid secure was pretty. It reminded her of a flower petal. She pinched one end and carefully pulled it loose.

There was a small piece of paper that greeted her and she unfolded it as if it were an autumn leaf.

Claude’s writing was always neat. Though he often flew through pages in minutes, every loop that accentuated the letters was like a secret laid bare, but in a language no one but himself knew.

Would he teach her that one too?

She smiled to herself before she even read what it said.

.  
  


_They say your birthday is today! Is that true? I bet you didn't think I'd search for that information. In any case— your Golden Deer got you a little gift!_

_Enjoy!_

  
  


.

She shook her head. She should have known he'd do his darndest to find out.

Silly.

She took her time placing the letter in the lid then peered into the box.

Did someone forget she wasn't nobility?

She lifted the bracelet into her hand, and ran her thumb along the rows of chain-like links that seemed woven together in multiple layers. Was it real gold? It _felt_ sturdy. It reminded her of chainmail. She turned it over and a gasp left her lips. The clasp was an outline of a deer head. The antlers being the hooks to keep it together. Two tiny charms also hug from it—one in the shape of a crescent moon. The other a star.

It suddenly felt terribly authentic.

_…Undeserving…_

The letter implied the class had gotten it for her but—

She looked up at his face curiously. “Claude? Did you… _make_ this?”

His finger was twisting that braid again. She wondered why he did it so often lately— unless it was just that she was staring too much lately… She frowned.

_…Creep…_

He waved his hand at her. “Hurry up and try it on, Teach. I wanna l see if it fits you.”

She nodded and tried to undo the clasp but her hands felt unsteady so she paused and looked up at him, her frown deepened. “I can't get it…I've never had a bracelet before.”

He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to her. “No worries.” He took the bracelet from her hand and unhooked it easily. “Which hand do you want it on?”

Wearing the bracelet in battle didn't seem like a great idea, she didn't want to damage it, but then again— she gently fingered the charm that hung from her neck. Today she'd worn it tight around her throat— a style Hilda had called a _choker_ , the ribbon soft against her skin. It hadn't bothered her till now, though now she felt like it _was_ choking her. “On my left hand.” She rasped after a moment, and held her hand out hesitantly. Wearing it on her non dominant hand should keep it away from most damage— she could also wear her vambraces over it…

“Got it.” He murmured and fastened the jewelry around her wrist. It hung around her almost snug, leaving enough room for maybe a finger or two. He laughed softly, and held her hand delicately in his. His thumb smoothing the metal flat against her skin. “Stars, Teach… your wrist sure is tiny…” His voice was a whisper, as if he couldn't believe it.

She looked down at her hand with furrowed brows. The way he held her hand reminded her of how she'd seen noble men greet a lady. Impossibly delicate. Unbearably gentle. Dreadfully soft… But she wasn't a lady. No where close. Though she'd used the term to refer to herself in jest with her brother— it was just that. A jest. Tiny or no, her hands were calloused, molded for grasping the hilt of a blade, her knuckles were rough, from years of training. Even the sharp jut of her wrist bone seemed to protest against the band that now decorated it. Precious metals were for ladies, not gruffed up women that held knives instead of fans. Women who knew more about skinning a beast then sewing with tread. It didn't belong on her wrist. Much like she didn't belong here…

She bit the inside of her cheek and tugged her hand back. He released her instantly and took a step back. Her skin felt like it was burning _and_ freezing, down to the last hair.

“Do you like it?”

She nearly missed his question with how quiet he spoke, but her ears seemed to zero in on his voice and her head shot up to look at him. She supposed she had her training to thank for that.

“Yes… thank you.” She did her best to smile, but she felt heavy. It felt heavy. She held her wrist up to examine it— enjoying the way it caught the light. She stretched her arm up higher. She just barely shook her wrist and the star charm reflected light into her face. Her voice felt unsteady and came out in a whisper that matched his own. “I love it…”

He eyed her in silence, his brows furrowed. He seemed to be analyzing her again— she wanted to punch something, instead she grit her teeth together roughly. If he could tell she was struggling to smile, a gesture that felt so taxing as of late— he didn't show it. She was grateful for that, she didn't want to dwell on something so trivial. She just needed to shake whatever phantom hung over her and lock it away.

“You know Teach—” He spoke slowly at first but quickly resumed normal conversation speed. But his eyes continued to scan over her, she wondered if he could see through her…“This whole time we've been talking, and I was just _waiting_ to see if you noticed that bit of dirt on your nose.” He smirked and swiped his index finger down the bridge of her nose and over the tip. All in an instant. “There~.”

Her ears pricked again and she rubbed at the rest of her face— twice for good measure.

He snickered but she couldn't help but feel relieved. _Lighter. Warmer._

“Oh! That reminds me!” She swung the bow from her back, nearly hitting him in her rush.

“Ah— whoa!” He bent backward to dodge her.

This was the second time she'd seen him do this. She was no less impressed. “Look at this.” She poked his chest with the end of the bow.

He straightened up so he was standing normally again. Watching his back snap back up left her wondering where he learned any of that. “Wow, that's a fancy bow you got there Teach.” He leaned in a little to get a better look.

“This is the bow my father gave me as a gift.” She looked up at him, thankfully his head _just_ covered the sun so it wouldn't hurt her eyes… she looked back down at the bow then back up at him, and the way his eyes seemed to glow with curiosity. “Do you… want to hold it?” She mumbled.

“Really?” He sounded as surprised as she felt, but the curiosity that rolled off him only increased.

It wasn't too long ago she was reluctant to let him hold her dagger— the last gift her father had given her. And now she was just offering the bow to him? The bow that was supposedly so rare, so magical? A bow believed to hold the power of the sun?

She nodded quickly and held it out again.

It was amusing how he was as hesitant to take the bow, as she had been to let him hold her dagger. Funny how things change. Funny how _she_ changed.

Once it was in his hands he carefully ran his hand down every curve of its spine and let out a low whistle. “This craftsmanship is amazing… your father just had this in a truck in the dirt??” He handled the bow with a sort of reverence that made her feel like she had been using the weapon wrong since the moment she first picked one up.

She nodded again. “Yeah.”

“Was there a magic seal on it?”

“Nope.”

“Wow, the gods of fortune must have been watching over it…” He spun the bow once in his hands then slowly pulled the string taut.

She _almost_ wanted to tell him to keep it…

“Hang on a moment.” She quickly returned to her room and placed the box on her desk, then grabbed a quiver of arrows that hung around her bedpost and returned outside. “Here.” She handed him an arrow.

He took it slowly. “Um, teach? What are you—”

She gestured to a pile of sandbags. “Just… shoot one of those or something so we can hurry and meet you with the others.” She crossed her arms. As if her request wasn't totally out of nowhere… as if he was the one currently holding them up.

“Aaalright.” He laughed lightly, and spun the arrow once then hooked it in place. “Your wish is my command~.” His expression grew serious when he pulled the bow taut once more and his eyes narrowed in his concentration. A sharp whistle and the strum of the bow was all that signified the arrow had been loosed. Followed by the dull thump of the arrow sinking through _two_ of the sandbags she'd pointed to.

 _Wow_.

Why was she so impressed?

He turned back to her and held out the bow. “Here you are Teach, promise it works great.” He winked.

She took it from him, the tiny smile on her lips coming easier this time. “Thank you for indulging me… let's go.” She replaced the bow on her back and hurried off to their meeting place.

She _wanted_ to tell him to keep it…

.

.

When they reached their group most of the Blue Lions were present and half of the Golden Deer. Balaiya frowned and surveyed the group, Hilda, Raphael and Sylvain were missing from her class but she could see them in the distance. She stood beside her brother and Dimitri and waited for them to catch up.

“Good morning Professor Balaiya.” Dimitri said with a smile. “Happy Birthday, I got you a little something. It should have been with your mail. Did you see it?”

“Oh! I'm sorry Dimitri. I seem to have missed it. I promise I'll look for it when all this is over.” She mentally went over everything in her room but she was admittedly too distracted to have noticed anything.

“Oh no worries at all! I understand your very busy.” He looked around. “Good, everyone's here now.”

Claude stepped forward. “Okay! The Rite of Rebirth is finally underway. Time to see if our hunch was right.”

Hilda groaned. “Ugh, I hope it's not. Then we wouldn't have to fight anyone.”

“There is a huge chance that we will have to fight. I would be surprised if we didn't.” Balaiya said.

“What if we're wrong?” Marianne mumbled. “What if something terrible happens?”

Ignatz shook his head. “No, we've all come to this conclusion together. I'm sure we got it right. I wouldn't be so worried Marianne.”

“Yeah! Besides, even if we are… there are other students and knights patrolling the grounds to help keep it safe!” Hilda added.

Claude shrugged a shoulder. “Right or wrong the clock is ticking. All we can do now is to stick to the plan.”

“Yes, we should probably get going now.” Dimitri said. “We don't want to risk anyone slipping past our watch.”

“Leave it to me. I'll make sure to keep an eye out.” Dedue said.

Byleth motioned for them to follow. “Let's get goin—”

“You seem a might too relaxed for my liking.” Seteth said as he approached, Flayn at his side. “The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is about to begin.” He looked over their group with a tight jaw, arm set behind his back. “While we are in the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations that are lacking in defenses. So tell me, why are you just prattling about?”

“We are just reviewing everything to make sure everyone is prepared.” Byleth explained without missing a beat. “We were just about to head off.”

Flayn didn't seem affected by her brother's serious demeanor and she stepped forward with a smile. “May I let you guys in on something? My brother can be a bit… callous. He told me he was concerned for you two, and hinted that perhaps you two would be better off patrolling a coffin!” She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

Seteth's eyes widened. “That was said in _jest_ , Flayn. And in confidence. Please just remain by my side and do not cause any more trouble.” He sighed and turned fully to them. “As Professors, you would do well to remember your duty is to guide your students down the path of righteousness.”

Flyan smiled widely. “Please excuse us everyone, we shall see you then after the ceremony has concluded!”

Byleth cleared his throat. “Let's go everyone.” He ushered the group away.

“Seteth is waaay too overprotective…” Hilda mumbled as they left. “He reminds me of my brother!” She shook her head and followed the rest of the class.

Balaiya had to agree with her, Seteth was indeed very protective of his little sister. However Flayn didn't look like she knew how to handle a sword. She thought of her own brother and sighed internally, was it just something to expect of brothers? Though her brother wasn't nearly as suffocating as her father could be… she turned back to watch Seteth's retreating form. Were their parents out of the picture?...

“Come on Teach!” Claude nudged her shoulder and she turned back to face him. “I know a hidden space where we can monitor the stairs that lead to the Holy Mausoleum. If there's anyone down there they'll be trapped like the rats they are.” He grinned. “We'll just have to take them down without getting bitten.”

She nodded and followed the group.

Claude fell into step beside her. “Back to the subject at hand. What I found last night was a sealed coffin in the underground Holy Mausoleum. I did—”

She stopped walking and stared up at him with widened eyes. “You went down there last night??”

He grinned. “Yeah, it was surprisingly easy to get down there too! I wouldn't be surprised if—”

“By yourself?”

He nodded. “Yup, I was actually expecting—”

“That was dangerous Claude!” She hissed between her teeth. “What if someone caught you? Or if someone attacked you?” She shot him a glare. “Why did you do that anyway?”

He shrugged a shoulder.”I uh, couldn't sleep…” He glanced to the side and cleared his throat. “So I thought, I might as well scope the scene.”

“Ugh.” She held her fist up in his face. “I can't believe this, I should—…well forget it for now I guess…” She sighed and hurried to catch up with the others.

.

.

As it turned out, the alcove that they ended up stuffing themselves into wasn't big enough for everyone. As she figured it wouldn't be. They had to tell the rest of the class to hide elsewhere while her brother and herself went ahead. Their house leaders seemed adamant to tail behind as well. The space wasn't very wide either but the look on Dimitri's face when Claude shoved him into the small space was pretty entertaining. She had to hold her breath to keep a laugh in. Unfortunately just as she held it her breath was forced out of her lungs when Claude grabbed her own wrist and tugged her in the tiny space. Pulling her back against his chest.

Her brother had given them a strange look but she found herself motioning along side Claude for him to hurry up and hide as well, because he would quote _'Blow our cover Professor so hurry up.’_ His brow was furrowed when he finally stepped into the narrow space and she had to tug him the rest of the way in.

They were squashed like flat-cakes and she resisted the urge to giggle, she had no idea why she felt so giddy but it was making her restless. This wasn't some game! They were on an important mission, but she still couldn't help but be reminded of her childhood in this ridiculous situation she'd allowed herself in.

~☆~

They were probably about nine when she thought it would be a great idea to sneak away from where their father left them for the night. She was hungry after all and figured that she would go find something to eat. The ladies at the nunnery that watched over them had given them a terrible gruel to eat. They'd both eaten it without complaint, but she wasn't used to eating watery mush for supper. After all, Father always made sure he had at least some kind of meat prepared for them! So logically she decided to go find something to eat herself.

She'd just managed to sneak into a food pantry and had been an inch away from grabbing some salted meats when her brother yanked her away and shoved her into the space behind a shelf.

 _What are you doing??_ He'd demanded in a hushed voice.

She'd huffed out an annoyed: _Getting us more food to eat! You always eat more than me, so if I'm still hungry then you must be too!_

 _But you can't steal!_ He'd protested with a frown.

She just shook her head and wormed back out of the space. _It's not stealing if we eat everything we take! Father always leaves taverns without paying!_

~☆~

“Stop movin’ Dimitri!” Claude muttered in her ear and she felt his arm move back.

She sighed, he better not have elbowed him.

“Ah! Alright, sheesh.” Dimitri muttered.

He did apparently. “Claude, stop fussing yourself or I'm going to knock both of your heads together.” She muttered.

“Ooh, Teach. Do you want to scramble my brain? Surely you realize hitting me with anything connected with Princy here will damage me.”

That's not how that worked— was it? She rolled her eyes and strained her neck so she could look over her shoulder. Which was a bad idea because he was nearly on top of her. Annoyingly her pulse shot into her ears. “Claude, If you don’t—”

“That's not how that works!” Dimitri protested— as if he'd read her mind.

“How about all three of you shut up?” Byleth muttered.

She felt her ears burn and she glared at the idiot behind her. The idiot who's brain she admittedly did _not_ want to scramble. It was after all a valuable asset. However smacking him around a bit couldn't hurt…

He smirked and winked. Mouthing _: Oops._

“Someone just went down there, looks like a mage…” Byleth whispered and pushed out of the space. “Get everyone and let's go. Be careful.”

She nodded and shimmied out herself then the pair behind her popped out next. Dimitri's hair was sticking up all over, which contradicted fiercely with the stern expression he wore.

She felt silly that she had to restrain another urge to giggle but the look Claude shared with her eased her mind a little. He must have also thought it was funny.

There wasn't any harm in having a light spirit going into a fight was it? After all, he'd said himself there was no use in taking everything so seriously all the time. It wasn't like she wasn't serious about the mission— she definitely was.

Once they'd rounded up the rest of their class they filed down the winding steps that lead into the Mausoleum and spread out. Each student was properly armoured and equipped for a full assault— she wasn't taking any chances.

She didn't expect the place to be so huge! It was almost like entering a whole other world, they'd definitely traveled down enough steps for the ceiling to be so high up. But standing here now felt so strange— knowing all this was hidden beneath the ground made her wonder what other secrets the monastery hid. She glanced at Claude— _There are many secret passages in the monastery—_ how many secrets did he know of? Just how many places had he snuck off to? If she asked, would he tell her?

“Our guess was spot on, looks like we got company!” Claude said beside her.

“But how did they get so many people down here?” She whispered. “We only caught one person slip past.”

“Obviously they must have snuck in through some sort of back-way.” Lysithea mumbled.

“That's such a great idea.” Claude whispered with a smirk. “You're so smart.”

The younger girls face flushed in rage and she took a breath to no doubt protest but he held his finger up in her face.

“Looks like the enemy is going after the casket in the back.”

“Do they intend to steal the Saint’s bones?” Dimitri asked, bewildered.

Claude shrugged. “I'd like to defeat them before they finish the job, we don't want the ghost of Saint Serios coming out for revenge or something…”

“G-ghost??” She heard echo behind her by two fair haired individuals.

Balaiya frowned and elbowed Claude in the ribs. “Why'd you do that?” She hissed. “Be serious.” Both Ashe and Lysithea were not too fond of scary— anything. Ghosts in particular. It wasn't much of a secret either, no matter how much Lysithea denied such things as _childish._

“Oof—” She'd knocked the air right out of him. “S-Sorry, Teach…” He gasped out, hands on his knees.

“Look.” Byleth turned to them. Ignoring the pain she'd exacted on him. “There's some sort of trap mechanism placed throughout the area. Be careful.”

“Okay, stay focused everyone.” Balaiya stepped forward. “We have to try and stop them—”

She paused when she saw the figure in armor dark as a starless night blocking the middle pathway— of course they'd put someone there. Someone that looked menacing. Someone that looked like they spawned from the infernal. They sat atop a horse that looked like it too crawled from the depths.

“I'm getting a really disturbing vibe from that guy… no one go near the evil looking knight, okay?!” Recovered— Claude held his arm out in front of Lysithea and Ashe and pushed them back.

Balaiya took a step back as well. Her eyes flying to her brother. This knight's presence felt oddly familiar. But she couldn't figure out why. Maybe if they rushed him together they could— she shook her head.

Even so, they had their class to look after, they couldn't afford to get reckless.

Mercedes moved to the front of the group. “Oh goddess…” She covered her mouth with her hand. “Professor's please be careful!”

Balaiya nodded. “Mercedes, stay out of the front lines. We need you to be safe.”

The Knight withdrew their lance with a scoff. “What are you do— I don't take orders and I won't waste my time on weaklings!” The knight declared in a voice that echoed throughout the place and vibrated within her ribcage. Apparently answering some distant command.

 _'Perhaps it would be better not to try and risk it. If he claims to be too above us to challenge then that opportunity should not be wasted.’_ Sothis warned in her head.

“If we go around him, there are more enemies there…” She whispered.

_'Yes, but they are puny in comparison! They can be taken down easier.’_

“You're right.” She nudged her brother. “Leth lets go around. If he's not going to fight us if we don't engage— I don't want to risk it. You said yourself that I should be more careful.”

He glanced back at the knight before nodding and taking a step back. “You're right, we don't know what he's capable of yet.” He motioned to the class. “Let's go around. If he's going to stay over there then we're not going to complain. Let's go around.” He motioned to the right. Then turned back to her. “Did you…” He glanced ahead to where the knight stood and then back at her.

She shook her head, her voice a whisper. “No, I haven't used it yet— but I have a bad feeling. Sothis thinks we should go another way as well…”

He nodded. “Alright.”

She let out a relieved breath, she didn't want to have to argue over anything now, and thankfully they were on the same page.

Byleth paused and turned to look at the back of the group. “One of us should be in the back, just in case that Knight changes his mind…” He glanced at her then sighed. “I’d hate to separate with you but, we should cover our bases. There's always the risk of reinforcements. If the knight does come after us, I'll be there to stall him. Besides, you're quicker than me. Hurry and stop that mage. This pathway will take us longer to get there.” He started backing up. “Dimitri, I want you to push the front with my sister, and—”

Felix withdrew his sword and skipped to the front of the group. “I'm going too.”

Byleth paused for a moment but nodded his agreement. “Ingrid, Dedue with me. Annette stay towards the middle with Mercedes and Ashe.”

Ingrid sighed and tightened her grip on her lance. A frown plain on her face. “Very well, I’m ready for anything…” She hurried over to the back of the group.

Balaiya bit the inside of her cheek. Obviously she didn't want to have her brother where she couldn't see him but if he was with her at the front then the students behind them would be exposed. “Raphael, Leonie, go with my brother, Lorenz I want you to be in the back of the middle group with ignatz. Lysithea stay in the front middle with Marianne. Sylvain with me up front.”

“Got it Professor! I've got your back!” Sylvain moved up to her right, and knocked his lance against Dimitri's to which the latter frowned in silent protest.

She sighed and jerked her head behind her. “Claude, stay behind the four of us.”

He pursed his lips but nodded once and fell back.

They progressed slower than she wanted to and it aggravated her because she needed to stop that mage. But on the same coin none of the enemies had managed to slip past her, which meant the students behind her were safe.

Sothis had mentioned during her first spoken meeting that she _stopped_ time. Balaiya had to admit if she herself could do such a thing **and** still function in the space she was in— she would probably use it often. Now would be a great opportunity.

She cut down an opposing sword user and grit her teeth as the man screamed out for the goddess to save him. To spare him. A pang of guilt tugged at her, more than she was used to. So many at the monastery spoke so reverently about this goddess she grew up knowing nothing about, and yet being thrust in a world where many revolved their lived on this being— it had her reevaluating many things. Was this goddess of theirs real? What would she really do if she were here? Was there a place for the ones she cut down?

Her sword clashed against another blade and she twisted her wrist to disarm her attacker. The man grunted but charged a spell in his other hand and punched her in the chest with a wave of electricity.

She cursed inwardly and her body convulsed with the aftershocks. Temporarily her vision blackened and she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to her feet.

“I got you Professor!”

Another clash and her attacker was silenced in the next breath.

She blinked and when her vision returned it was to Sylvain still by her side, his lance stained red.

“Are you okay?” She removed his hand from her waist and turned to look him over with a grimace.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine Professor!” He gave her a lopsided grin and Felix came over from her side— a look of disgust on his face.

“Professor what was that? Do you really need your _students_ to be saving you??”

She narrowed her eyes and took a breath to speak but something whistled past her ear. Her eyes widened and it whizzed past Felix's face— cutting off his next retort and taking some of the loose hair by his face with it.

It hit a lancer behind Felix with a dull _thud_ and the enemy hit the ground— unmoving.

She whirled around, her brows furrowed. “Claude! You could have hit one of us!” She narrowed his eyes when she was met with a simple shrug but his eyes were hardened. He wasn't even looking at her.

“Sorry,Teach.” He nonchalantly spun another arrow between his fingers. “I didn't think risking the chance of that guy skewering our fellow _Blue Lion_ here would be a good idea. After all— he seemed a bit too occupied to be able to watch his own back.” He smirked and his brow rose slowly— almost tauntingly.

She frowned and turned to see Felix, glaring with enough energy to freeze someone two times over. “Okay guys, enough.” She pulled Dimitri between them to block Claude's view. “We're a team. And I can't have— whatever this is going on.” She sighed and surveyed the area. They had made it halfway but they still weren't as close as they could have been, and she was running out of time.

“Professor! I just got word from the back group.” Lysithea interrupted with a frown. “There's reinforcements. Professor Byleth and the others are currently engaged. No major injuries.”

Reinforcements? She grit her teeth and drew her bow. “Thank you Lysithea. I’m going to push ahead.” She shot a soldier a few paces ahead then withdrew her sword again. “Everyone be careful, there are a few more in front of us. Try to stay together. Don't worry about me.”

She held up her sword and rushed through the next two opposing soldiers that blocked her path. 

The clash of metal ecohed fiercely in her ears as she took down the last mage that blocked her before she stepped in front of the one standing by the coffin. _Better off guarding a coffin?_ Flyan’s message— given by Seteth was definitely ironic.

The mage managed to push back the lid of the coffin and Balaiya felt a chill run down her spine. It was fast and unsettling, and somehow managed to take her breath away.

“It's no use! The seal is broken. You can't— Huh? A sword?” The mysterious mage reached in the coffin, and pulled out a sword. He gripped the handle and spun to face her.

Though his face was masked she could tell he was unsure, his stance was weak— he didn't know your to wield it.

Balaiya took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the waves of unease that strummed with in her, and quickly swung her sword at the mage. She disarmed him easily, and the strange sword flew into the air. Instinctively she reached out to catch it.

She'd never seen anything like it before, it couldn't be made from metal, at least not any she was familiar with.

A fire spell flew towards her, and she felt the heat chap her cheeks. _‘Use the sword'_. She tore her eyes away from the strange weapon in her hand and swung it blindly at the flame.

To her disbelief the spell dissipated, but she filed that away for later. She needed to focus. Dropping her other sword to the side she cut through two more balls of fire. An overwhelming rush of resentment pushed through her and she swung the sword down on the mage— only to be met when a magic shield. She grit her teeth and pushed harder on the barrier until it shattered. In an arch that started from below she swung the sword up and across the mage's chest.

Heated red sprayed fourth and splashed against her boots, her face. The mage's body crumbled and fell in a heap on the cold stone. The choked scream that he _had_ uttered— cut off. Whatever remained echoed coldly off the walls, not unlike the chill that was rapidly forming on her face, her neck. Another chill attacked her body, this one caused by the heat that radiated off the strange blade that she held in her hand. Whatever emotion that had overwhelmed her previously now left her feeling confused and empty. _Just what was that?_

She turned around to survey the rest of the room— having a better view from the front. The Dark Knight was facing her, staring her down.

“That sword is… I see. What a pleasant surprise.” He tugged on the reigns of his mount as if to charge and she tightened her grip on the sword but he was hit with a beam of light and vanished. It was so sudden she wasn't sure if it came from above or below.

Claude ran up from the side, a frown pasted on his lips. “The jerk got away. Was that magic? We can't even chase after him!” He stepped closer to her but stopped once his eyes fully looked over her. “Hey professor?” His brows were furrowed as he looked at her and he approached her with his hands up. “Are you alright?”

She frowned at the formality. “Yes. I'm fine Claude. Why are you—” A shiver ran down her spine and she felt something drip off her nose. She recoiled and rubbed at her face. Smearing the quickly cooling blood all over her face.

Realization dawned on her and she took a step back. She wondered how many of the students saw her in this grisly state. Judging by the looks she got from Felix, Dimitri and Sylvain they had seen the whole thing or at least part of it. The rest of her students were beginning to crowd to the front and she once again, futilely wiped at her face.

“Here.” Claude reached into his pocket and held out a handkerchief but he didn't step any closer to her, his eyes were focused on the sword in her hand.

Her frown deepened but she reached forward to take it. “Thank you.” She mumbled and hurriedly wiped the worst of it from her face. She would have to scrub it as soon as possible or perhaps buy him a new one. She looked down at the reddened fabric, and chewed the inside of her cheek. She hoped it wasn't too valuable to him…

He spoke again and she looked back up at him. “The way that sword is shining do you think it could be—”

“Bala are you alright?” Byleth asked, stepping between them.

“I'm fine. I'm not hurt.” She mumbled and tried to look over his shoulder.

Another voice echoed through the place, a familiar one. “Is there an intruder here?” Catherine rushed into the room— the glow of Thunderbrand shining like fire. “Oh, looks like you have this under control.” She gestured to a soldier at her side. “You go roundup those stragglers. They're trying to make a break for it.”

“Will do!” He nodded to his group and they ran off down a different pathway.

“Everyone come with me.” Catherine looked over them quickly. “Professors, I'm sure Lady Rhea would want a word with the both of you.”

.

.

The Sword of the Creator once belonged to the King of Liberation? Byleth sighed internally, but what kind of name was _Nemesis??_ He glanced to his side warily where his sister stood. _And_ Rhea was giving the weapon to her? He didn't like it. Perhaps more so than Seteth did.

“They're you have it Professor Balaiya. See that you do not betray the trust the Archbishop has seen fit to bestow upon you.” Seteth crossed his arms and eyed them for a moment before turning to him. “I ask that you not go gossiping about with such sensitive information.”

Rhea turned to him with a smile. “No need to worry Seteth. Professor Byleth is just as trustworthy. I am sure if it. If for any reason you must handle this relic yourself. Know that I trust you with it as well.”

Byleth gave a curt nod and followed his sister out into the hall. The strange sword was strapped to her back, and she hadn't said much since they arrived to the audience chamber.

“Are you alright Bala?” He asked quietly once the doors shut behind them.

“Yes. I'm fine. I'm just—” She scratched at some dried blood on her neck. “I'm confused. I need a bath.”

Sothis appeared before them, a frown on her own face. Byleth restrained his surprise but with the look she gave him, he had a feeling she noticed.

 _“You two_ **_are_ ** _alright? Right? I was concerned when those reinforcements showered up… but you handled it well.”_ She turned to him. _“I'm glad no one was seriously hurt. Nothing a cleric couldn't fix…”_ Her eyes turned to the sword on Bala’s back. _“The Sword of the Creator? The king of Liberation? Each tale is more confusing than the last!”_

Byleth nodded in agreement but a frown quickly formed on his face. ‘ _When could I hear Sothis without needing direct contact with my sister?’_ He thought to himself and glanced at the sword. There wasn't a connection— was there? Had he simply overlooked the change?

 _“And I really can't read that Rhea at all…”_ Sothis continued. She crossed her arms. _“That sword is clearly precious… so why is she so keen to gift the thing to you Bala??”_

Balaiya shook her head. “I don't know. I…” She chewed her lip. “She must have her reasons.”

Byleth turned to her. “You mustn't trust her Bala. Father has already warned us. This is just even more a reason not to.”

 _“I feel as though we have become entangled in a mystery…”_ Sothis mumbled. _“Ah, and there is one more thing that had been plaguing me…The Sword of the Creator… it somehow feels distinct from that other Relic we have encountered.”_ She held her the side of her face in thought— an action Byleth recognized as one his sister did often. _“Such as the one that… Of goodness what was her name? Cat? Caaat…”_ She started snapping her fingers.

Balaiya rose a brow. “Cat?”

“Catherine.” Byleth supplied with a sigh.

_“Yes her! The Sword of the Creator is different from her Thunderbrand in one key way.”_

The image of Thunderbrand flew through his memory. The main difference he could remember was the lack of the odd stone… “There is a hole in it.” He said quietly.

 _“Yes! Ugh I despise not knowing what is going on! It…”_ Her voice softened. _“It frightens me… And yet. I place my trust in the two of you.”_ She grabbed Balaiya’s hand in both her own. _“I must.”_ She gave him a stern look and visibly tightened her grip on Balaiya. He wondered if she could actually feel her touch. _“Whatever comes to pass… please, swear to cut a path that is your own.”_

Balaiya nodded. “I will.”

“You should get cleaned up.” Byleth said and motioned with his head down the hall. “Go on ahead. I’m going to check to see if Father is on his office. We should talk tomorrow after we meet with the students. Be careful.”

She sighed and nodded. “Yeah. See you later Leth…” She turned down the hall quickly, Sothis remaining by her side.

From the corner of his eye he caught someone exiting the Audience Chamber, and he hid around the corner.

“Damn— I finally find it, and yet it ended up in Teach's hands.” Claude stepped out into the hall and sighed heavily, a hand twisted in his hair. “Could I even use it anyway? Damn it.” He scowled at the ground and released his hair— leaving it an even bigger mess. “There's no telling what’s to come… I wonder—”

Byleth frowned and stepped out from his spot against the wall. “Hello Claude.”

He spun around quickly, surprise evident in his face. “Oh! Professor?! I uh… didn't see you there.”

“What are you up to?” Byleth narrowed his eyes. Just what was he doing in the Audience Chamber? Students weren't allowed in the briefing. Had he heard their whole conversation? He had to have… not to mention the way he spoke to about his sister— it screamed of suspicion.

“Oh, I'm just…”

“Snooping?” Byleth muttered with a frown. He really didn't like the nonchalant attitude. It seems he was right to be suspicious of him from the start. He shook his head. To think he'd almost been fooled as well. “Listen Riegan, we're not stupid. Whatever you have planned— keep my sister out of it.” He eyed him for a moment, unease creeping in the back of his mind. “I'm not afraid to draw a weapon on a student. Don't forget that.”

“Whoa! Professor? What's this hostility all about? I assure you, there's nothing that I—”

“Save it.” Byleth narrowed his eyes at him again. He knew his type— at first he wasn't sure but after hearing that? The dark frustration that bubbled in his voice when he thought no one could hear. Folks with a silver tongue were easily overlooked. They could talk their way in and out of anything. He'd encountered a few on the road when traveling with the troop. Always sneaky bastards who's words might as well be a spell of deceit. If he hadn't been wearing such lavish materials— he'd probably be mistaken for one such person on the street. But what was it? Was it the sly look in his eyes? The no doubt fake smile he harboured?

Byleth looked him over once more and left to his Father's office. He’d have to have a long talk with with his sister as soon as he could.

Unsurprisingly he wasn't in, probably still taking care of security issues since their actual _had_ been an altercation. He slipped a note under his door in case he returned before he ran into him again.

 _'I guess I should use this time to freshen up myself…’_ Classes hadn't been cancelled tomorrow but they were given a later start time to at least allow the students some rest. He was still meeting in the morning though with his class to discuss some important information.

Why did Rhea give the sword to his sister?

What was Claude planning?

Where did that Knight go?

Why were they in the Mausoleum in the first place?

Not knowing didn't frighten him, but it sure did frustrate him.

He allowed himself another frustrated sigh before he hurried off to clean up.

~★~

The meeting had gone by quickly they ended up all meeting in the Golden Deer’s classroom and discussing the situation as a group.

The ins and outs of the inner workings of the Church of Serios was a little frustrating too comprehend. Everything was always about power, but yet so many things remain unanswered.

Hilda had mentioned how ridiculous it was too attack someone who worshipped the same goddess you did. Byleth had to agree with that. The more he learned about Fódlan and it's people the more confusing it got. Fódlan was really more like three separate countries tired loosely together by a thread that was fraying itself.

He was suddenly glad his Father raised then away from all of that nonsense. He glanced to his side where his sister stood. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Even though people judged them for not knowing, for being strange. They had each other, that's all that mattered. This responsibility they shouldered now couldn't possibly come between them— could it?

However— his eyes drifted to the sword strapped to her back. It seemed they were going to be more involved than he wanted to be, more than they already were. He glanced around at the students chatting amongst themselves, now coming up with their own theories on what the motivating were for this Western church. Who the Dark Knight could be.

Balaiya elbowed his side. “Look who's spacing out this time.”

Byleth shook his head. “I was paying attention. You're talking about the church's factions.”

Dimitri nodded. “Right. Naturally the knights will be riding out to question the Western Church’s top officials. Or rather… to punish them.”

“To the shock of no one.” Claude mumbled. “We'll probably get the chance to assist.” His usual laid back attitude unchanging.

“It is also possible only one of our groups will be asked though.” Dedue said.

Dimitri turned to them. “Indeed, they could send any of us really. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I must say your situations are rather unusual. I mean, you guys grew up in Fódlan, and yet you never had any contact with the Church of Serios… it's rather hard to believe.”

“If you think that's weird, consider the fact that Rhea hired you two despite all of that!” Claude shared a look with Hilda.

Dedue shook his head. “I wonder why the Archbishop would hire people like that…”

That was exactly what Byleth had been wondering for the last few months, he was sure there were many others who were more capable… could it have something to do with that sword? Did their father know?

“So those people that were caught from the Western church were… um Lady Rhea had them killed, didn't she?” Ashe mumbled with a frown.

“Lady Rhea can be rather intimidating at times.” Lysithea said. “In fact… she can be downright terrifying.”

Marianne stepped forward. “Um, Professor? Those who cannot be saved must be delivered to the goddess is that not so?”

“Going against the teachings of Serios like that is quite unforgivable.” Mercedes said solemnly. “Lady Rhea did what she must…”

Ingrid shook her head. “Those who stay must be punished, I suppose. That said… Professor, I—”

“You shouldn't be so quick to agree with the opinions of others just because they rank above you.” Claude interrupted. “Have you ever—”

Ingrid scowled. “What?? You're one to talk! You don't even _have_ respect for those above you!” She grit her teeth. “I mean look at you! I bet you don't even—”

“Ingrid please. Enough.” Balaiya stepped forward with a frown. “Our time is up. You all have classes to attend so hurry along.”

Ingrid sighed and gathered her things. “I'm sorry Professor.” She strode out of the room, her hair swinging behind her.

Byleth stepped aside as the students filed out of the room. When everyone had left her moved over and pulled the doors shut. “You didn't sleep last night did you?”

She shook her head. “I couldn't. I tired but I just stared at the ceiling all night…”

He sighed and sat on one of the desks. “We should get a scabbard for that thing so it won't be exposed so much.” He gestured to the sword on her back. “It won't be good if people find out you have such a valuable relic when you.”

“I guess you're right…” She removed the sword from her back and held it out to him.

He hesitated for a moment before taking it from her. The sword seemed to _wake up_ when he touched it and started to glow. “Whoa.” Surprised, he dropped it on the table and the glow faded.

Her eyes were wide when she picked it back up, the glow returning to the weapon. “It glows for you too? I wonder what that means.”

“Well, we can do some tests another time… But for now be careful okay?” He ran a hand through his hair and searched her face. “Especially around Claude. I'm sorry Bala but I don't trust him.”

As expected a frown formed on her face. “What are you talking about Leth?”

“I heard him muttering under his breath about the sword Bala. He said he'd been searching for it, and he didn't sound too happy when Rhea gave it to you. Which by the way, I caught him sneaking out of the Audience Chamber. Who knows what he heard. What he knows. I tried to give him a chance, but he's too suspicious. He's planning something and I would advise you to stay away from him as much as you can.”

She placed the sword back on her back and wrapped a hand around her wrist. “Did you confront him? It could have been a misunderstanding Leth.”

“I did. He acted oblivious. But even if he didn't, think about it Bala. Why would he be snooping around anyway? Have you ever wondered why no one knows anything about him?” He jumped off the table. “I want you to consider these things, don't let his smooth talk deceive you Bala. It's suspicious, he's suspicious. I'm just asking you not to trust him.”

.

Now that he thought about it, something about this Claude reminded him about that time the two of them had to spend a week working off a debt their father had gotten stuck with. Their father had shamelessly fallen prey to a gamble hosted by this woman with sly eyes and long dark hair that curled in thick ringlets.

She'd cheated her way to winning the pot and had somehow managed to swipe the hidden coin pouch their father kept in his belt.

.

“If you're not careful Bala, he might take that sword out right from underneath your nose. And you would be none the wiser until it was far too late. I know what I heard, I wouldn't lie to you.”

She stiffened but nodded slowly, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. “... Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote nearly all of this before the new dlc dropped. What cool timing with what is hinted in this chapter! Is anyone interested in seeing those characters/ events potentially incorporated? I could go either way.


	17. The Burden of a Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Rite of Rebirth, Balaiya finds it difficult to adjust with all of the new information thrown into her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! For the longest I would just open up the document only to close it with a sigh. It hurt too because I really wanted to write, but I was in such a slump with this story. I'm so happy I finally managed to get this chapter out because I really looked forward to writing this one in particular!  
> I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> *I've decided I'm going to include information etc. given in the dlc. I'll let you know when I start getting close! (In case some are still in the middle of it.)

“Thank you for coming here Professor Balaiya, I'm sorry I am making this so quick, but I am pressed for time.” Rhea cleared her throat before continuing. “I have a new mission for you. I would like you to take your students into Kingdom territory to eliminate some thieves.”

Ever by her side, Seteth spoke next. “They stole a Hero’s Relic from House Gautier of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus— the Lance of Ruin. Their leader's name is Miklan. He is apparently a disowned son of House Gautier.”

Balaiya frowned slightly. _A disowned son?_ She wasn't aware that Sylvain had any siblings— did he know about the situation? If he did, how did he feel about it? “If I may— why was he disowned?”

“I believe it had something to do with his lack of a Crest. Such happenings are fairly common within the Kingdom.” Seteth said as if he’d seen this a thousand times over.

“Why is that such a bad thing?” She asked quietly. Quiet enough that they could ignore if they wished.

Rhea offered her an understanding smile. “The Crestless can not unleash the goddess's power, even _if_ they possess a Relic. Nonetheless they are still capable of simply wielding those weapons. To many, a Crest is proof of noble birth— a blessing of the goddess. Not being able to access the gift is important to many.”

“The Hero’s Relics are immensely powerful weapons.” Seteth said. “We must meet this threat with adequate force. Unfortunately, most of the Knights of Seiros are away from the monastery purging the apostates of the Western Church. So we are entrusting you with this mission. After all, you wield the Sword of the Creator, which is more than capable of opposing any Relic.”

“Yes, but… I'm still not sure if—”

Rhea shook her head. “The Sword of the Creator is a powerful weapon well beyond any other Relic. You have nothing to fear. The Marquess has requested his son participate in the retrieval of the weapon, and since young Sylvain is in your class now I’ve decided to assign the Golden Deer that task. Knowing you'll be there as well with the Sword is even more reason not to be concerned. However, as an added precaution and to ensure no harm comes to the students, we will also be sending the monasteries most skilled individuals to aid you.”

“I must remind you.” Seteth said. “You must remember that you are expected to conduct yourself in a way befitting the wielder of that holy sword.” He turned to leave but stopped and faced her again. “Also, we've decided to go ahead and cancel class for the rest of the week anyway, to allow everyone to rest. Oh and you should know, Professor Hanneman has been looking for you. We've already alerted Professor Byleth as well. That is all.”

Balaiya nodded her head as they left, her own mind swirling with questions as she made her way back into the hall. ‘ _Did Sylvain know about this already? Should she seek him out before going to see Professor Hanneman?’_ She sighed and rubbed her temples— her brother was probably already on his way to the older man’s office. She shouldn't keep them waiting.

The Relic that Lady Rhea had given her was currently sitting under her bed in the trunk her father had them dig up, and at Byleth’s insistence more locks on it than she deemed necessary. She wasn't sure if that was the best place for it but she didn't want to carry the thing around either.

The whole situation felt too strange to her. Rhea didn't even seem surprised that she was able to activate the sword’s power! What could that mean? She really didn't want to distrust her, but could her father and brother be right after all? For some reason that didn't sit right with her. Had she been the foolish one this whole time?

She bit her lip as she turned the corner of the hall. Then there was Claude. Her brother had warned her _again_ about being near him. Claimed he heard him muttering about the sword under his breath. What could _that_ mean? Should she confront him herself? What about Rhea? Then there was how Claude addressed her in the mausoleum, he'd called her Professor again. Had he been afraid of her?

She exhaled slowly in an attempt to gather her thoughts.

“Hey, Teach!”

Speak of the devil.

She paused in her step and looked up as Claude approached her.

"I gotta say, I never would’ve guessed you were a descendant of the King of Liberation.” He placed his hand on his hip and looked over her as if he were just meeting her.

She frowned, just what was he talking about? He **knew** she wasn't royalty. “What? Claude, what do you mean?”

He shook his head. “You didn't forget did you? That story I told you about a Relic that could cut a mountain in half?”

She nodded to signal she was following, at least for now.

“ _That_ Relic was the Sword of the Creator! The very same used by Nemesis, the King of Liberation.”

“I'm sorry Claude, but what are you talking about? What does the story have to do with me?” She said with a sigh.

He tossed his hands in the air and shook his head. “Don't be coy, Teach. The Sword of the Creator could only be wielded by Nemesis. If you can use it too, that can only mean you have that bloodline’s Crest.”

“Alright? I still don't think I understand.” From what she could remember, the Crest that her brother, and herself bore was an unknown Crest of some sort. If their Crest was the same as one possessed by such a prominent historical figure, how could Hanneman have missed it?

Claude _tsked_ and stepped away from her. “Fine, keep your secrets. But just so you know, _'I don't understand’_ isn't gonna cut it here at the monastery.”

Balaiya bristled at the way he changed his voice to mock her. Who did he think he was? Did he think she was lying to him?

“Speaking of, Professor Hanneman has been looking for you. He probably wants to examine your Crest with those crazy instruments of his. Actually…” He smirked. “Sounds amusing. Maybe I’ll tag along.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. Was she reading too much into it when she felt hostility rolling off him?

A woman she's never seen before walked up to them with a big smile on her face. “Well if it isn't my little Claude! What has you so worked up?”

Claude jumped and turned to the woman with widened eyes. “Judith?! What are _you_ doing here?”

Judith glared at him. “That's **Lady** Judith to you, **boy**. I told you, until you're in charge, I expect you to address me with all due respect. Anyway, I’m here to retrieve you. Duke Riegan's condition has taken a turn for the worse.”

Claude shifted slightly and glanced to the side. “Are you saying the old man's on his deathbed?”

Judith shook her head. “No, it's not that bad. But in the state he's in he won't be able to participate in the next round table conference. He wants you to go in his stead. I volunteered to play the messenger.”

“Well, thanks for that.” He seemed to remember she was standing there and turned back to her. “Oh, and Teach, this is Judith. Also known as the Hero of House Daphnel.”

Balaiya turned to the older woman and nodded her head in greeting. “It's nice to meet you.”

Judith placed her hand on her hip and looked her over. “So, your little Claude's teacher, are you? How much trouble has he been giving you?”

She glanced to where he stood and looked back at Judith. “Plenty.”

Judith tossed her head back in a laugh. “Ha! Don't be afraid to kick him around to put him in his place.”

Claude interrupted, seemingly ignoring the whole exchange. “If her nickname didn't already give it away, you should know that Judith…er, _Lady_ Judith is the leader of the famous House Daphnel of the Leicester Alliance.” He shrugged. “She _used_ to be a big deal at the roundtable conferences, but it seems of late she's been reduced to a mere—”

Perhaps he hadn't ignored it.

Judith scoffed, and pointed her finger in his face. “You had better shut that mouth before I put my boot in it, you tactless nuisance! Now come on. Let's get going.” She turned to her and smiled pleasantly, as if she wasn't just threatening pain upon his person. “Sorry Professor, but I need to borrow the boy for a bit.”

Balaiya shook her head. “Oh, no it's alright.” After all, if he was needed back home there really wasn't anything she could do to stop him.

Claude glanced over to her. “I suppose we’ll have to finish our chat later. Sorry, Teach. But don't you worry, I'll be back by the end of the month.” He turned to leave but paused and turned back to her. The smile that sat on his face felt off somehow. “Hey, Teach? About that conversation we had a few days ago—”

Was he going to mention when they could meet up for her lessons? Even though he was leaving, maybe there was something she could go over in the meantime? “Oh, I was actually going to ask—”

“Let's forget it happened, yeah?”

She blinked. Did he mean the whole conversation? Or the whole event? “What?” She felt her cheeks warm. Had it been her actions that put him off?

“Perfect. I'll see you in a few weeks! Alright _Judith_ , let's get going.” He gave her one more look then walked away.

Judith scoffed. “It's Lady… Ah, I suppose you are the active leader for the time being. Fair enough boy. Fair enough.” She shook her head then followed him.

She could do nothing but stare after him as he disappeared down the hall. _Forget it happened?_ Why had he waited till now if he had a problem with it? Had she done or said something else that could have changed his mind? Her eyes widened slightly when it clicked. _The sword._ Her brother's words echoed in her head:

_If you're not careful Bala, he might take that sword out right from underneath your nose. And you would be none the wiser until it was far too late. I know what I heard, I wouldn't lie to you._

A frown etched into her features, was he really so put off by what had happened? By the sword, and her possession of it? Her chest tightened. Wouldn't it make more sense for him to take any opportunity to be alone with her if he really wanted the sword? She wanted to ask him, but that would now require her to run after him— and Judith was with him. Plus she was expected in Hanneman's office.

Against her better judgement she ran after him anyway. The wind whistled in her ears with how quickly she sped down the hall.

She skidded to a stop at the top of the steps to look around when she saw him at the bottom of the flight— Judith at his side.

“Claude!”

They stopped and he looked over his shoulder before turning around completely. “Teach? Everything okay?”

She nodded quickly, not wanting to alarm him— or anyone else she realized may have glanced their way. “Yes, I wanted to—”

To what? Ask him private questions in front of everyone? Surely, not everyone knew about her possession of the sword, why would she talk about it in public like this? And more importantly, she didn't want to mention any of his personal information in front of anyone.

She cleared her throat, and pushed some loose hair behind her ear. “To tell you to stay safe.”

That was the best she could do right now anyhow. They both had places to be, and she didn't want to hold him up longer than she had already.

A look of surprise filled his face before it melted into something warmer. She hadn't seen a smile so sincere on his face in quite a while. Perhaps when they last stargazed.

“Thank you… I’ll do my best.” His face merged into a grin, and he gave her a lazy salute. “See ya, Teach.”

“It was nice meeting you Professor.” Judith said.

Balaiya nodded. “It was nice to meet you as well.” She waved once more and hurried off to Professor Hanneman's office.

When she walked into Hanneman's office he was going on about something with her brother, but as soon as she entered they stopped what they were doing.

“Ah! Good of you to come, Professor Balaiya!” Hanneman adjusted his spectical. “I was beginning to wonder if I should send someone after you!”

She greeted her brother silently, and turned to the older man. “Ah, I'm sorry. I had some things I needed to take care of…”

“No matter, no time was lost. Professor Byleth here was filling me in on the details. Specifically, that _both_ of you are able to interact with the Sword of the Creator in such a way that will awaken the tell tale glow of the other Relic's.”

“We haven't really done much but touch it.” She replied quietly. “Though, I _did_ swing it once.” She frowned when the memory of the violent slash she had made across that mage's chest resurfaced. She had attacked him so fiercely his blood had sprayed out—staining her face.

“Hm, well thanks to that simple bit of information, it seems the true nature of your Crest has been uncovered.” He began to pace about the room, rifling through the papers scattered about his desk. “I had, of course, seen your Crest before. However, I failed to recognize it's true nature.”

He failed to recognize it? Wasn't he supposed to be the pioneer in Crestology? Or whatever he called it? How could he miss something so important?

“Eventually, it dawned on me that what is visible is perhaps merely a small part of a greater whole.” He continued. “In other words, the Crest the two of you bare is too significant to be detected when using normal instruments.”

She glanced at her brother but his eyes were trained diligently on the older man. She sighed. Did he buy this excuse? They couldn't be that significant! They were just mercenaries that fought for coin, and occasionally did chores, and favors to pay off their father's tabs. And by some twist of fate were now professors at this academy.

“—Though there are other Crests that have not appeared in decades, I have my sight set on a Crest thought to have disappeared from this world in the millennium since the fall of Nemesis, the King of Liberation.”

She tuned back into the older Professor, in the hopes that she didn't miss any vital information. But there it was again, that name. Nemesis, why hadn't she heard of him before coming to the monastery?

“The Crest of Flames. That is what you two possess.” Hanneman reached for more papers, and began scribbling something down. “Even more fascinating, is how this will affect the two of you. Two people, barring the same Crest! And such a legendary one at that!”

_—You who bare the flames within—_

Balaiya ran a hand through her hair and focused on him again. “The Crest of Flames?”

He nodded. “Yes, your abilities to wield the Sword of the Creator has unequivocally proven my hypothesis. A legendary power, dormant since time immemorial, and now resurrected. There can be no doubt that this legendary power resides within the two of you!” He held up two empty vials. “I must get some new blood samples. I have yet to figure out exactly how this difference that _does_ appear between the Crests affects you.”

Before her brother could protest she stuck her arm out. “Just take whatever.” She mumbled, irritated. There were so many questions that she _still_ had. So many that apparently not even the famed Crest scholar could answer. And though she new her brother must be as confused, she couldn't see the use in debating what if’s with him. The most they could do was tinker with the sword, but even that made her uneasy.

She wished Claude hadn't left.

But would he even want to look at her?

When Hanneman finished with his samples she stood, and lingered out in the hall until her brother joined her.

“Are you okay?” He asked her simply as they walked down the hall.

“Yes. I'm just tired. Both mentally, and physically.” She said, “How about you?”

“I'm alright. Maybe a little less worse for wear.”

Luckily they were given the rest of the week off from classes, so the students had time to rest. Not so lucky for her, seeing as she had so much free time but so little to do with it. And now with all this new information, and no one to share it with, all she really could do was stew in it.

“I'm going to spend the day at the pier.” Byleth declared once they got outside. “You're welcome to join me. It might be good for you.”

She nodded absently. “Alright. I have to run some errands, and check on my flowers. If the sun's still up when I'm done, I'll pop by.”

He nodded, and walked off to the pier.

She watched him go then hurried off to her room to gather her gardening supplies. She looked around the room with a sigh.

Why couldn't she continue to be _normal_ , or at least what was normal for her. As if having the Sword of the Creator did anything to help her already out of the ordinary situation.

She opened her drawer to grab her bag of seeds when a vial rolled forward from the back and nudged her hand.

“Oh!” She picked it up and inspected it carefully. “The medicine for Edelgard… I should give this to her now.”

Gathering the rest of her things she hurried out to search for the girl.

_'I can't believe it took me so long to give it to her. Hopefully she hasn't suffered too much in the meantime.’_

Sothis appeared beside her, and touched her arm gently. “ _Don't_ _be so hard on yourself. You've been through a lot these last few days. I'm sure the girl will appreciate your gift regardless.”_

“Right.”

She looked around the grounds until Sothis tapped her arm, and gestured behind her. _“Look, she's over there by the entrance hall.”_

Balaiya turned and sure enough, there was Edelgard herself. She walked over to her.

“Hello Edelgard. I have something for you.”

Edelgard's eyes widened slightly. “Oh, hello Professor. You do?”

She nodded, and pulled the vial out from her pocket. “I got my hands on this for you. It will help you with your—” she looked around quickly to make sure no one was nearby. “—dreams.”

“Really?” She took it carefully and inspected it closely. “Where did you get such a thing?”

She offered the girl a small smile. “That's a secret.”

Edelgard's eyes widened slightly and she held the vial closer to her chest. “Oh! I see…I hope it didn't cost you too much.”

She shook her head. “No, no. Not at all.” Now that she thought about it— she didn't pay a single coin for it. She had simply asked Claude, and he provided her with what she needed without complaint. Granted he’d made a jest about paying him for favors, but was it a jest? With a stunning realization, she realized she asked a lot from him— maybe too much. Was it inappropriate? Out of line? He didn't feel obligated just because she was his teacher, did he? He said himself that titles meant little to him.

_Still…_

“Professor? Is everything alright?”

Edelgard's voice shook her out of her thoughts and she pushed whatever was left to the back of her mind. “Huh? Oh yes. I am. I was just thinking… But, about the medicine. If you feel like you may need it, make sure you take two drops of it before bed. That should be enough. Oh, and if you wish to try and have good dreams, then mix it in with a cup of camomile tea.”

She nodded slowly, and a smile touched her face. “Does it really work Professor?”

Balaiya nodded. Claude _did_ say he tested it out himself, and she trusted him. “I'm positive.”

“Wow, Professor, I… I don't know what to say.”

“You don't need to say anything.” She reached forward and placed her hand on her shoulder.

She looked at her hand then back at her face. “Thank you…”

“Of course.”

“I wanted to ask. Have you heard about the thief?”

A frown pulled down her lips. “Thief? What do you mean?”

“You know. The one who stole the Relic. A thief with a Relic is worrisome, but I'm sure you could handle them.” Her eyes raked over her and she placed her hand on her hip. “After all, you wield the Sword of the Creator. You know, it was originally wielded by Nemesis, the—”

“King of Liberation.” Balaiya finished with a sigh.

Edelgard's eyebrows shot up. “Hm, it seems you are familiar with the tale?”

She nodded. “Yes. I've heard it once or twice.”

“Well, then you should know, if the legends are true of course, you hold the power to stand against entire armies. A band of thieves should be nothing.” She glanced to the side, and lowered her voice. “Even the most elite Imperial forces, or the Knights of Seiros could not hope to defeat you.”

Balaiya frowned. Why was Edelgard even thinking about that as a possibility? Granted as students it was wise to consider any scenario, but they weren't in the classroom. Nor were they going over tactical possibilities. “Why does something like that concern you? If we are lucky, it will never come to something like that.”

“Is that so?” Edelgard crossed her arms. “Even if those forces were to hurt someone precious to you?”

She frowned. Someone precious to her? She couldn't think of any situation where her brother or father would ever have the need to fight against the Knights of Serios. Or even any part of Fódlan. They were a neutral party, weren't they?

“Could you say with full confidence that you would not turn your sword on them if that were to happen?”

“I don't need the power of a Relic to get things done.”

Edelgard pursed her lips. “I am aware. You know, your power does not lie soley in the Sword of the Creator. You are stronger, and more terrifying than you realize.”

She frowned. Even Edelgard thought she was scary? But terrifying? How many others were afraid of her? Did the sword influence it at all?

“Edelgard, you know, just because I have this weapon. It doesn't make me any different. I'm still me.”

Still _me?_ Did she even know who she really was? How could she reassure someone else when she wasn't even confident herself?

“Professor?... When we leave the monastery, will you still think of yourself as my teacher?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nevermind. I'm being thoughtless with my words.” She shook her head. “Thank you again for the medicine.”

She sighed. “Of course. Please use it well. I won't be able to get more until the end of the month, but there should be enough there for you.”

Edelgard nodded, “Alright.” She glanced at the vial once more and left down the hall.

Balaiya sighed once more, and made her way to the greenhouse.

To her surprise Dedue was tending to some flowers a few plots away from hers. Curiously, she peered around his frame to look at what he was growing

“Did you want something?”

She jumped, and took a step back. “Nothing in particular. I just wanted to look at your flowers.”

“I see. If you have the time, then please assist me. I am to water the flowers in the greenhouse.” He handed her an extra watering can.

“Okay.” She took it and stepped over to water the plots belonging to the monastery.

“Thank you.” He grabbed his own can and motioned behind her. “Only do not water the ones in that corner.”

“Understood.” She peered over and inspected the flowers. “What kind of flowers are they?”

“They are from Duscur. They require a dry environment. The roots will rot otherwise.”

“They sound difficult to care for.” She was still learning about different types of flowers and so far, these sounded the most unique.

“That is what makes them worthwhile.”

“I see.” Being difficult to care for makes the flower worth it? Carefully she took out her journal and jotted down a few notes. Could that sentiment apply to other things? She glanced at him and tapped her chin with the pencil. Perhaps it's just because the flower is from his homeland?

“I owe you a debt of gratitude. In both the extracurricular activities here at the academy, and on the battlefield... Your presence has been instrumental in the defense of His Highness. You have my sincerest thanks.”

She tucked her journal away and turned to him. “You don't need to thank me. If anything, you should thank my brother. Leth is surely a better role model. He's been of more use during missions we share anyway.”

He shook his head. “No. I would not say that. You have helped His Highness on many things. Your brawler techniques are helping him immensely.”

“Oh. I'm happy to hear that.”

He stared at her in silence, and she politely refrained from speaking again, in case there was something else he wanted to say.

After a few moments of silence he shifted, and picked up the empty watering cans. “Was there something else you wanted?”

“Oh. No, I guess that's all.” Could he have been waiting to see if _she_ had anything else to say?

“Then please, excuse me.” He nodded his head and left the greenhouse.

She watched him go curiously. _'He's difficult to hold conversations with… I hope he doesn't get too much grief from others…’_ She exited the greenhouse and stretched briefly. Perhaps she could invite him for tea sometime…

“Oh! Hello Professor, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Balaiya straightened, and turned to face the familiar voice. “Good Morning Professor Manuela. I could say the same for you.”

She smiled, and folded her hands in front of her. “Well, I **am** the monastery’s leading medic. I have my own plants for that very purpose, but I must admit they would die if not for the diligent work of the gardener. She’s such a sweet lady!” She sighed, and shook her head slowly. “Oh, but it's awful, just awful what happened with the Rite of Rebirth. The infirmary… Well, it was a mess.”

“It was?” Somehow that detail escaped her. The infirmary was a mess? From what she knew, there were no major injuries that had taken place during their mission. Unless some of the other students not in her main class had gotten injured somehow. There were also the Black Eagle students that had been at their post, did they encounter trouble?

“Yes, it was. I have never had so many students there at once. Of course, there were no terrible injuries, but I was still worried.”

Balaiya sighed in relief, Manuela was just concerned then.

“There was a small incident with some of the youngest students. I suppose they got spooked while patrolling the grounds. I heard a report saying they saw an evil spector or something.” She shook her head. “The poor dears. They ended up running away and tripping down some steps! Then the few that came to me with gashes and cuts from the mausoleum.” She rubbed her arm, and took a deep breath. “Things are finally calm again. So, I’ve come here to unwind. I’m so glad Lady Rhea took my advice to allow the students the rest of the week off. The rest would do them good.”

“It was your suggestion?” Balaiya asked curiously.

“Yes. I really do care about the kids here.” She pressed her hands together and bowed her head. “Let me tell you, I put all of my knowledge to use keeping these kids alive over the years. It feels as of late, that things are getting worse for them. Still, the truth of it is that when someone faces death for the first time… well, they figure out who they are. They learn if they can do it again.”

“The students here are strong.” She offered quietly, though she was concerned herself at times, she hadn’t even considered how other staff members may feel about the situation the students were often in.

“I know.” Manuela replied. “But, we can’t lose them, Professor. Not to battle, or to cowardice. If you can keep them going, then I will too.”

“Don’t worry Professor Manuela. I will protect them.” After all she must. Why else would she have these powers? Though she did not use them in the previous battle, she wasn’t going to ignore the option. “The students are improving quickly Professor Manuela, I would keep faith in them.”

She nodded, her hand flying up to dab at her eyes with a white handkerchief. “Yes, yes of course, and we have you to thank for that Professor!”

“I would give yourself some credit too. You teach them how to heal, I am grateful for you.”

“Oh, Thank you Professor!” She smiled warmly and stuffed the handkerchief back in her… bosom.

She didn’t even notice her pull it out of there… “Besides all of that,” she said with a clear of her throat. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been alright overall.” She stuck her lip out in a pout. “Today is my birthday! Did you know that?”

“It is?” She quickly made a note in her journal. “No, I didn’t. Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you so much Professor! You’re so sweet. Can you believe you’re the first person to offer me such congratulations??”

“I am?”

“Yes! Well, besides Dorothea, bless her heart. But, none of the other staff members said a thing!” She looked down.

“Well, you did just tell me about it.” She reasoned simply. There was a chance no one else knew. “Maybe they don’t know?”

Manuela seemed to not agree and scoffed. “Oh they know. They better know. How could they not know??” She covered her face with her hands. “I’ve been here for long enough that they should know by now!”

“I’m sure it will be alright.” She reached for her hesitantly. “Do you have anything planned? If not, we can have tea later today.”

“Oh I would love that!” She grinned, and pulled her into a tight hug, much to her surprise.

She stiffened, not expecting something so sudden, or warm, but she found herself relaxing into it. “Alright, I can meet you under the gazebo, by the gardens around dinner?”

“Perfect. Thank you Professor!” She squeezed her once more before releasing her and disappearing in the greenhouse.

She almost missed the contact. When had anyone held her so dearly before? Sylvain had given her a hug on his birthday, and though it was smothering, he hadn't hesitated to embrace her. At first it had bothered her, but now…

 _‘Well, that was interesting…’_ Sothis mumbled in her head.

Balaiya nodded in agreement, and slowly walked off. _'Alright, now I should restock the convoy. I just received my earnings for this month. I wouldn't want to miss out on any new items.’_ She hurried down to the market, fully intending on making a beeline to the weapon merchant, but she got stuck elsewhere.

“Sothis?” She mumbled to herself as she carefully looked through the various trinkets displayed on the table. “Do you think I should get him something? As a thank you for helping me out so much?”

Sothis appeared beside her, holding the side of her face. _“Who?”_ She asked innocently.

Balaiya deadpanned at her. “You know who.”

The small woman laughed shortly and peered down at the various wares. _“I'm not sure. His sudden— what would you call it?— change of heart has me just as puzzled as you.”_

“Oh.” She frowned. “Should I leave him be? Perhaps I overstepped in some way…”

Sothis shook her head with a _tsk_ . _“It is impossible to know now, and we would do no good in wasting energy mulling over it.”_

She sighed, and drifted over to the stand that offered various teas. “I probably shouldn't invite him to tea again, huh?” She purchased a variety pack regardless, she was seeing Manuela later for tea anyway, but despite herself bought an additional pack of pine needle tea. To do what with, she had no idea. Perhaps others will enjoy it too? She certainly enjoyed the tea herself, and wouldn't mind finishing it alone.

“What would you do Sothis?”

 _“I would probably grab him by the neck and shake him about! Demand to know what his business is!”_ She circled her hands in the air in front of her and shook them as if she _was_ choking someone.

A smile snuck onto her face and she shook her head at the comic display. “Would you really?”

Sothis glanced over at her and beamed. _“Probably not. Though I must admit, I do believe we should speak to him when he returns! It won't do us well to never address this.”_

“You're right.”

 _“If anything,”_ She eyed the stack of tea in her basket. _“You can also invite that boy for tea. The one— what was his name? The kid that told us about Almyra.”_

She perked up. “Oh, Cyril! Yeah, that’s a good idea. He will definitely like this tea.”

The sound of angry voices caught her attention, much more shrill than the average market barterer. Concerned, she weaved through the crowd, slightly surprised when she saw Sylvain standing there.

“Sylvain? What happened?” She looked around. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, Professor!” He turned to her with a grin, “Heh, I didn't realize you were there. If we keep running into each other like this, people will start to talk.”

She rolled her eyes. “About what? Us going to the market? Who's the one who's always asking to help me with my bags?” She crossed her arms.

He took a step back. “Hey, don't get mad! I was joking.”

“I'm not.” She stated clearly.

“But I thought—” he scratched the back of his head. “Ah, forget it. What do you need?”

She looked him over, a red handprint was visible on his face, despite the way he tilted his head away from her. “Girl problems, Sylvain?”

“Well, you're not wrong. I fell for that girl recently, but I just wanted to have some fun, and leave it at that. So I told her we should break it off. I guess she was feeling a little more serious than I was. She started crying, and everything got a bit...complicated.”

“Did you tell her from the beginning like I suggested?”

He sighed, and roughly ran a hand through his hair. One of his fingers caught on a knot and he winced. “I may have forgotten…”

She eyed him curiously, and motioned for him to follow her. He did without complaint. “You know,” she moved over to the weapons stall and browsed the shelves. “I think you know, that I know, that's not true.”

He laughed. “Come on, Professor. Playing around with girls is the most fun a guy can have.”

“Is that so?” She turned to him with a frown. Though he spoke so brazenly, and often acted as such. There was a part of her that didn't believe that.

He looked her over quickly and scowled. “I don't care what you think of me. I don't intend to change how I live my life. I'm a good-for-nothing, if you haven't noticed, but I'm still a noble with a Crest. That's all anyone cares about.” He started pacing around in a small circle. “It's best to avoid getting too serious with fools like that. It only leads to trouble. I'm gonna be forced into an arranged marriage with some random noble woman anyway.” He muttered some curses beneath his breath, and glanced her way. Whatever anger had overtaken him seemed paused, at least for now. “By the way, Professor. You didn't know you had a Crest, did you?”

She sighed heavily, and paid the merchant after selecting some things, then hoisted the basket full of weapons on her back. “No, I didn't. And if my Father knew— he didn't tell me.”

“I see.” He kicked a loose cobblestone and it rolled off under one of the various market stalls. “I suppose a mercenary wouldn't be concerned with such things.”

“And what was your experience? If you don't mind sharing.” She walked off to load the materials up with the rest of their convoy.

“Most children who are born to noble families are tested upon birth to see if they bear one.” He reached his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky. “Even descendants of the 10 Elites, like myself, can't be legitimate heirs without a Crest. That means, as children, we're only accepted if we're born with one.”

“Really?” She finished stocking up then turned her gaze over to him. She could still feel the tension rolling off of him, so she cleared her throat to get his attention, and slowly walked off to where there weren't so many prying eyes and curious ears. “What happens if they never have a child with a Crest?”

“The heads of most noble houses keep having kids until they **do** get one with a Crest.” He grit his teeth. “Those children grow up to be heads of their houses, and the vicious cycle continues.” He faced her suddenly, a scowl on his face again. “Do you get it now? To all these commoner girls, I'm just a trophy. Or rather, a studhorse.” He gestured blindly behind him.

She looked up at him silently for a moment, then sat down against a stone wall. Looking up at him she patted the spot next to her once. He hesitated, and looked around before sitting beside her, leaving enough space for another person.

 _Studhorse?_ So it wasn't just Lorenz who used animals as a comparison. The thought made her feel sour. How many other nobles compared their worth in a similar fashion?

After sitting with just the background bustle of the market as ambiance for a few moments she glanced over at him to find him leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closed. “You mean they only want you for your bloodline?” She said quietly.

“See? I knew you'd get it.” He smiled but it fell away quickly. “These girls don't love me. They love the potential rewards of loving me.”

She held the side of her face in thought. _'Is he looking for love?’_ She looked down at the ground and picked up a small stick, and scraped random shapes into the stone. _'I supposed it shouldn't be too surprising. He's older than most nobles when they get engaged.’_

He sighed. “If I marry a girl, and she gives birth to a child with a Crest, that kid might become the next head of House Gautier. But nowadays, with the bloodlines getting weaker, there are a lot of kids like my brother...born with no hope.”

 _His brother?_ Her mind flashed to the mission, the thief. And again, she had to wonder, did he know? Was that part of what caused his bad mood?

“For ages now, those of us with Crests have been envied and desired but never for who we are. I understand the value of my blood. Believe me, I hate how much I understand it. I know better than to dream of being free from this burden, I'm used to it by now. I used to think I didn't have the right to live freely.”

“You don't think that way anymore?” She was getting ready to argue that he did indeed deserve freedom, but if he already understood it…Despite that, he still sounded like he felt trapped.

“Heh heh... That's right. You know what?” He turned partially to face her. “I'm a bit jealous. The whole time you were growing up, you never knew you had a Crest. You were free. Nobody pretended to like you. I kind of hate you for that… You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that Crest. Maybe I'll collect the debt.”

Her eyes widened. _'Debt?’_ He wasn't actually planning on doing anything to her? Was he?

He laughed. “Ha! Gotcha! Wow, you shoulda seen the look on your face just then.” He slapped his hands down on his knees and stood up. “Don't mind me, Professor. After all, ladies love a dark and brooding noble.”

She sighed heavily, and stood up as well. “I might have to report you.”

He spun around quickly to face her— fear flashed through his eyes. “What? Hey, hey, I said I was joking!”

For a moment, she felt guilty. Surely he was remembering what had happened with her father. Regardless, she stood firm and crossed her arms. “I'm kidding.” She deadpanned.

“What?” He frowned.

“Didn't feel good did it?” She asked.

He stared at her for a moment then laughed and shook his head. “Touché, I guess you do have a sense of humor— yeah…you're right.” He sighed, and stuck his hand out. “I'm sorry.”

She glanced down at his hand then back up at his face. “I'll forgive you— _again_.” She shook his hand.

“Ha, thanks. You're too kind… really.” He released her hand, and looked to the side. “Hey, Professor?”

“Hm?” She brushed dust off of her shorts.

“Have you ever told someone the truth, and they didn't believe you. So you just laughed it off with them?”

This wasn’t the first time he asked her something like this. Not too long ago he asked something similar, about telling someone he wanted to be their friend. She didn’t know who it was he was referring to yet, but something told her it might be the same person. Sylvain didn’t come across as someone who would fret over multiple people at once.

“Did someone laugh at you?” She wasn't sure if he was being serious, but she couldn't detect a jest in his voice, and his body language was once again guarded.

“No… but, it might have been better if they did.” He said frowning.

“Maybe you have to be honest with yourself first Sylvain. Perhaps whatever you said, they could tell you didn't even believe it.” She shrugged. “Or maybe you did believe it, but you don't know how to _sound_ believable.”

He nodded slowly. “Yeah. I don't even know anymore.”

“Was it a girl?” She asked quietly.

“...Perhaps.”

“Who is this girl?”

He rubbed a hand over his face with a sigh. “Someone that's kind, like you. She's a hard worker, and I know people take her for granted.”

“That could be anybody.”

“Could it though?” He mumbled.

“Hmm. I guess it depends. Are you going to tell me who?”

“No. Maybe another day.” He rubbed his palms on his pants. “I'm sick of this topic.”

“Alright. Don't be afraid to knock on my door.” She paused, it was the first time she was verbally inviting someone to her room. Even though it wasn't meant to sound suggestive she cleared her throat anyway and added. “To talk of course.”

This time his laugh sounded real. “Oh? What if I wake up in the middle of the night, or I can't sleep?”

She eyed him until his grin dropped. “I'm generally a light sleeper. If you ever need to talk. I'll be there to listen. We can go for a walk or something.”

“Wow… I… thanks.”

She nodded. “Do you know about the mission?” She felt wrong dropping this so soon after his mood had lifted, but she wanted to make sure he was okay before he found out from someone else.

He stiffened slightly. “I do.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. I'm sure you've been given all the details already. But thanks…”

“Of course. And thank _you_ , for sharing your experience with me. And for trusting me enough to confide in me.” She reached up and patted his shoulder a few times. “Oh, and thank you for protecting me during the mission. But, please. Don't worry about my safety.” She tightened her grip on him. “That's _my_ job. To worry about your safety. Can you promise me you won't be so reckless?”

He shrugged her hand off, and something in her stung. “Sorry Professor, I don't know if I can do that.”

“Hm, I might have to stick you in the back of the group then.” She said with a frown. “Or bench you completely.”

“Eh, I don't think you'll do that.” He started to back up with a smug grin. “I'm one of your best!” He hit his chest in a gesture of pride.

She stared at him in silence, her brows furrowed. His earlier words flooded to the forefront of her memory: _Nobody pretended to like you…_

“You're wrong you know…” She bit the inside of her cheek.

“Huh?” He frowned. “Oh, I was only joking again— kinda. I work really hard you know. Even though sometimes—”

“No.” She shook her head. She thought of a few members of the mercenary troop that never quite adjusted to her. The times they were left as children at various clergy houses. The sidelong glances. The whispers behind her back.

Were the students the same?

Was, Claude?

Her father??

“People pretend to like me and my brother all the time. They're afraid of us, me. I didn't give myself the nickname, ‘Ashen Demon’, you know.”

He frowned, and stood in silence for some time. She was ready to blow it over as not a big deal when he spoke, his voice more serious than she expected.

“I'm sorry Professor. I didn't even consider you could have had hardship outside of a Crest. Sounds pretty stupid huh? I guess it's a good thing you didn't know. You might have suffered more. Or not.”

She shook her head. “It's fine.”

“I can extend your offer to you as well. If you want company— really. I don't mind.” He smiled.

“That's really nice of you.” She said quietly.

“Just admit I'm your best!” He laughed, sweeping away the heavy atmosphere like the wind carries away autumn leaves.

She sighed heavily. “Not if you're going to be reckless.” She muttered.

“Where's the fun in that?” He grinned and left before she could further argue.

 _“These young people have a knack for carelessness, do they not?”_ Sothis muttered beside her.

Balaiya glanced over at her, and nodded. “I’m worried. I wonder how Lysithea is doing with the healing magic…” She took her journal out and scanned over her progress update. “I need to ask on Monday.”

Mercedes’s voice echoed in her head. _‘.. In fact, I usually do a lot of practice in the cathedral…‘_

“I wonder if the other students practice there as well.” She asked out loud.

 _“Only one way to know!”_ Sothis declared. _“The sun is still high, we have time to check in.”_

“I just hope they aren’t overworking themselves.” Balaiya mumbled and hurried to the cathedral.

  
  


The inside of the cathedral was a large, and beautiful room with windows that decorated the light shining in like a water drop would on a flower petal. Delicate and warm. She took her time walking up the nave, the entire time she kept looking around at all the intricate details scattered about. The mystery that blanketed the large space reminded her of the library’s top floor, her mind quickly circled around to a particular face, one with a charming laugh and a knack for tactics. She frowned. She should have never permitted him up there in the first place. What if he took something out of there? Something he wasn’t supposed to have. Something that could get her in trouble.

Her frown deepened, she was getting suspicious of him. She didn’t like the feeling. He had promised not to take anything. Said he would ask her first whenever he wanted to go up there. And he had! She had no reason to doubt him. He was trustworthy.

Wasn’t he?

She trusted him.

Didn't she?

“Dear Goddess, I ask for guidance…”

Balaiya looked over to find Marianne by the altar. “Hello Marianne, have you been resting?”

She turned to her, surprise flitting across her face. “Professor! I suppose you came by to pray too?”

“I was just looking to check up on you actually.”

“Oh, that's kind of you.” She shifted from one foot to the other.

“What were you praying for?” Balaiya asked before the silence got too strained.

“Oh, um. Nothing specific. I only call upon the goddess to give thanks, or perhaps to ask for protection. Anyhow, I should be on my way.” She turned to go.

“Wait, Marianne. Do you have a moment to chat?” She hadn't had much opportunity to speak with her in the past, if at all. Now seemed like a good time, they were relatively alone with no current obligations to attend to.

Marianne twisted her fingers together and nodded slowly. “Um. Okay…”

Before Balaiya could say anything further she barreled into a string of apologies.

“I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. I'm not very good at talking to people. The truth is, I didn't interact with people too often before I came here.”

“Why is that?”

“Oh, uhm, no particular reason. I'm simply not very good at it. That's just how I am.”

“Oh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you.” She sighed.

“No!” She gasped and shook her head. “No need to apologize.”

Balaiya took a step back, startled by her outburst. “Oh, I—”

“I'm sorry. You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. Please, just ignore me. I, um, have to be going now. Good-bye, Professor!” She shook her head and turned to run off, but Balaiya reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Marianne, wait!”

“Ah! Oh no. Did I get you upset Professor? I'm so—”

She let her go. “No,no. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to spend some time with me? Maybe tomorrow? We can go for a walk, have tea, or sit in the garden. Or all of that. And if you don't mind, I can bring Bernadetta with me, I'm sure you'll enjoy her company.” She'd been wanting to get the two girls to meet for some time, and by now they must know of each other, but she highly doubt either of them hung out.

“Oh… um, that sounds nice, but I'm not sure…”

“If you do decide to join me, I'll most likely head to the garden myself after breakfast.” She could spend the day finishing that book Manuela lent her if she doesn't show up. It has been awhile since she took the time to relax. Hopefully Bernadetta won't be difficult to convince.

“Alright…I'll think about it. Goodbye Professor.”

This time when she left it wasn't, running in haste.

A sound grabbed her attention once the large doors had classe behind Marianne, and she curiously moved over to the right where it was coming from. Tucked off to the side was a small room she hadn’t noticed and when she peeked her head inside there was an even bigger surprise.

“Leth?”

He stood from his spot kneeling on the floor and turned to her. “Oh, hello Bala.”

She walked over and looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend the day fishing.”

He sighed and motioned to a bag of trash that he had apparently collected. “I was, but Flayn came over and asked me to do her a favor. She said someone told her that this place was dirty, she was going to take care of it herself, but she said her brother had something important for her to take care of and she couldn’t get to it.”

“So, you agreed to help?”

“I did. Obviously.”

She rolled her eyes and walked over to where some crumbled paper was on the floor, she picked it up and opened it. Inside was a note that had been scribbled out hastily. She had to bring the paper close to her face to read it.

  
  


~~Oh, sunkissed rogue of gold,~~

~~The dark, and subtle way your hair wants to curl is surely enough to make my mother clutch her pearls.~~

~~The sound of your voice is sharp yet light, and whenever you speak my heart wants to take flight!~~

~~Why, gazing upon you is never a _bore!_~~

~~_I fear what my father would say, if he knew I wanted a lad like you to take me away!_ ~~

~~_However, despite his ire, I cannot quell my desire! There is never a moment where I do not see, brilliant verdant within my dreams._ ~~

~~_Goddess! The tiny smirks that grace your lips, they make my heart flutter within my bodice!_ ~~

~~_I long for so much more than a kiss!_ ~~

~~_Oh, how I crave to give you eternal bliss!_ ~~

“What is that?”

“Nothing!” She shoved the paper hastily in her pocket, her cheeks suddenly a flame and her pulse a storm in her ears.

Byleth eyed her warily, and slowly moved over to toss some more stuff away. “Why are you so red?”

“I’m not.” She protested, her voice echoing louder than she thought it would, and in her head her pulse echoed louder. Why was she so flustered?? And who was this letter about? More importantly, who did it belong to? Clearly they wanted to be rid of such a thing, didn’t they? After all, it was scribbled over. Not very well, but still.

“Are you feeling alright?” Byleth asked her, suspicion clear in his voice. “You know if you are feeling unwell, you don’t have to help me. I am almost done anyway.”

“No, no” she waved him off. “I am fine. Promise.” She should throw that note out, tear it up even. Perhaps throw herself out with it…

“If you say so.” He said, skeptical.

She nodded, and moved over to the other side of the room to continue helping, thankful that he didn’t question her further. All the while, the note felt like a burn within her pocket.

When all the trash was cleared from the room they finished the task by wiping the statues free of dust.

“This one looks familiar, as odd as it sounds.” Byleth mumbled as he wiped the last statue.

She walked over and read the plaque that sat at its feet: ‘ _Saint Cichol’_ “How so?” She asked, and reclined her neck to look over the statue.

“I don’t know. It's just— I'm not sure how to put it.”

She held the side of her face in thought. He was right, it _did_ feel familiar, now that he mentioned it. “Well, Father did leave us at various churches when he went on dangerous missions growing up.” She shrugged her shoulders, and picked up the bag of trash. “Maybe that’s why?”

“I guess.” He picked up a few items they found that most likely belonged to some students.

Together they walked over to dispose of the trash, and when that was all taken care of she helped him sort through the lost items.

“Did you know today is Professor Manuela’s birthday?” She gathered up two items she was pretty sure belonged to Marianne. There was also the note… It couldn’t belong to her! The last two lines of the note especially didn’t sound like it would come from her. She still wanted to analyze the hand writing again, just to be sure.

“I didn’t” Byleth was left with something that was more likely than not Mercedes’s

“I’m going to have some tea with her. You should come too. She might like it.”

He made a face, his nose scrunching up. “I don’t know. Manuela is... a character, I’ll probably just go fishing with Father.”

An idea suddenly came to her. “Hey, that’s a good idea Leth. You should bring Father too, I’m sure she’ll love it.” They were all co-workers after all. And Manuela would surely love the company.

Byleth sighed and shook his head. “I’ll see you later Bala.”

She waved at his retreating back. “We’ll be at one of those gazebo’s Leth. After dinner.”

After he was a good distance away she sighed heavily and hurried off to her room.

.

.

As far as she could tell the handwriting in the note did not match any of the students that she looked after. She was well aware there were plenty of others that attended the academy that focused on more academic studies than combat studies. Which meant that she might not ever find out who it belonged to, and she was more than okay with that.

She still shoved it in the back of her drawer, the notes words taunting her memory.

It couldn't be about who sure thought it was. It didn't even—

She gasped and stood up quickly. "Oh, Sothis, do you think he brought Shai with him??"

_"Hm? Oh that's a good question. It would be problematic to bring a young cat along on a journey like that, wouldn't it?"_

"I should look around... I'm surprised he didn't ask me to take care of her..." As soon as she said it she frowned. She wasn't really surprised. “I’m just going to get ready to meet with Professor Manuela a little early. I can look around for her afterwards I suppose...” She said with a sigh and gathered up her tea set in her basket, along with a variety of different teas– she’d let Manuela decide which tea she wanted.

 _“Worry not, I'm sure the little cat will be fine. But what are you going to do with the note?”_ Sothis asked with a tilt of her head.

"I just hope she's safe." Balaiya left the room and made her way to the gazebos. “I don’t know. I… I should probably burn it.”

 _“You have a candle in your room.”_ She stated.

“Yes, but… I know.” She blew out a puff of air. “I’m curious, is that so bad? I didn’t know words could be so–”

 _“I believe that is called poetry Bala.”_ Sothis hummed. “ _Lorenz does enjoy writing it, perhaps if you’re so interested you should ask him for his advice.”_

Balaiya stopped walking to look over at her. “Are you serious?” There was absolutely no way she would bring such a topic up to anyone, let alone _Lorenz._ “Absolutely not.”

Sothis giggled and shrugged. _“In truth I could probably not stand a moment of his lecturing either.”_

She shook her head and set her basket down beside one of the tables and began setting up her tea set, and just when the water was finished heating up Manuela arrived.

“Oh! You’re actually here.” Manuela smiled and sat across from her. “I was expecting you to not show up.”

“Why would I do that?” Balaiya asked. “I’m the one that invited you.”

“Yes, I know, but let’s just say it has happened to me more than once.” She looked over the table. “Oo, I love the little tea set you have here! It’s so cute!”

“It was given to me by one of the students, but I haven’t started brewing the tea yet, I wanted you to be able to pick which one you wanted.” She offered her a small box from her basket.

“That’s so sweet of you.” She started looking through the various jars. “You wouldn’t happen to have any alcohol hidden somewhere would you?”

“Erm, no…I–”

“Ha! Just kidding! Don’t mind me.” She laughed and pulled out a smaller jar of tea leaves. “Oo, this one. It’s got to be this one. I recognize this smell– it’s a lavender blend isn’t it?” She opened it and smelled it, her smile widening. “Mmm, what a lovely smell. I like this tea very much. I hope you like it too Professor.”

“I’m sure I will.” She took the leaves and started brewing them. “You can have the rest of those tea leaves.” She set the jar down in front of her. “I can always get more.”

“Thank you so much, Professor. Do you have a favorite?”

“I’m not too picky with much. Besides, I’m still new to this.” She gestured to the table.

“Oh, that’s quite alright! There isn’t much to it! If you want, I can show you a few things– take you under my wing! I used to attend many social gatherings, I am after all a former singer.”

“I don’t know if I’ll have much use for stuff like that Professor Manuela.” She checked on the tea and poured out two cups.

“No don’t be like that Professor! You’re a wonderful young woman with charm I can tell! You’re really quite beautiful, Professor.” She took her teacup with a silent _thank you._

“You think _I’m_ beautiful?…” She asked with disbelief. She looked down at herself with a frown. She honestly believed she was rather plain, nothing too out of the ordinary. She liked it that way, it was easier to go by unnoticed. Yet she still couldn’t help but feel flattered at the compliment.

“Very much so! In fact your whole family is.” She leaned an elbow on the table. “But you more so, you’ve got that wonderful womanly charm! Why, if you worked with me in the opera you would be such a hit!”

“Professor Manuela, I don’t think that would work out. People don’t take too kindly to me… besides, I can’t even sing.”

“It is just that cold exterior you have, one built from life on the road.” She nodded slowly to herself. “But I can see it plain as day, the warmth you have inside. It shows through how much you care for your students. Have you ever tried to sing?”

“Well…no. Not really at least. When I was a young child I may have sung a few tunes while passing through villages or even some local hymns but I never took on the hobby. It wasn’t something I thought was necessary.”

She gasped. “What? Song is such a wonderful way to unwind! There are so many various tunes for any occasion, you cannot tell me your mercenary group never sang overzealous songs around a campire.”

A small smile tugged at her lips. “Now that you mention it, they have done that very thing. Quite often actually, but I never participated. My brother and I were usually off taking care of the horses or training. Or just taking a walk. Quiet activities.”

“Well!” She set her cup down with an audible _click_ “I insist you join me in the church for choir! Or if you’re more comfortable, we can meet before or after, I am just so intrigued now to hear your voice!”

“Mercedes invited me to come watch the choir… I guess I could stop by next week? Just to watch of course.” She couldn’t see herself participating right off the bat.

Manuela nodded and clapped her hands together. “That sounds like a wonderful idea! I’ll hold you to it Professor, then afterward you can stay, and we can see about getting that voice of yours to sing!”

“I don’t know…”

“I’m positive you’ll enjoy it, if not well nobody's forcing you to stay.” She leaned back in her chair. “Though I will be disappointed for sure. I can lend you a song book if you like over the week so you can get used to some of the lyrics.”

“Oh, you don’t have–”

“That reminds me!” She grinned. “How is that book treating you?”

“I haven’t gotten that far” She replied guiltily, she was hoping Manuela wouldn’t ask her about it. After all, she had the book for so long already, was it bad that she still hadn’t finished?

“Worry not, I’m just dying to know when you’ll get to the good parts! You _must_ tell me when you do!”

Balaiya quickly went over every event that she read through so far in the book, nothing dramatic stuck out to her yet. “Which part would that be?”

“You’ll know.” Manuela said and giggled behind her hand.

Concern seeped into her stomach, she really hoped none of the characters would suffer any tragedy, Especially the prince's retainer, she was such a loyal comrade!

“Hey Manuela, heard it was your birthday.” Jeralt walked over with Byleth at his side and set a large bottle of what was most likely alcohol on the table– there was a red bow on it.

Byleth set down a small pot beside the bottle, “I asked Dorothea what you liked, she said you enjoyed spicy fish and turnip stew,” he made a face. “Caught some and asked the dining staff to prepare some for you. Happy Birthday.”

“Leth! You came!” Balaiya smiled and looked over at her father. “That’s very sweet of you guys.”

“Oh, goddess!” Manuela whipped out her handkerchief and started dabbing at her eyes. “I– You guys, I don’t know what to say!”

“We weren’t really doing anything important anyway.” Byleth mumbled to her quietly. “Besides, I think I should try and follow your example, everyone says such nice things about you.”

“They do?” Balaiya asked, eyes wide. “What for?”

“Because you’re kind.” Byleth looked like he was going to say more but he was yanked off to the side by a sobbing Manuela and pulled into a tight embrace, alongside their father. Their faces smothered by her chest.

Balaiya couldn’t hide the amused smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, I'm on Tumblr! I have a link on my profile. I reblog a lot of art and other nonsense. I'm always open to chat so feel free to stop on by!  
> Thank you to everyone that commented and left me kudos!I love you all, you really help me out!  
> 
> 
> ~~(I guess I'm a poet now?? Idk.)~~


	18. Flames Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Everything got so hectic! But I'm excited to finally share this with you!
> 
> If you haven't read it yet, I completed an AU Claudeleth Story since the last update! It's called ["Beloved" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836093/chapters/57278632) if you're interested! ♥
> 
> Thank you! I love you guys, and I hope everyone is staying safe! ♥

Magic turned out to be both harder than he thought it would be, and easier than he thought it would be.

Like most things growing up, Byleth learned better by doing. Many times he was thrown into a new task or skill alongside his sister. Together they would sort out what needed doing, and helped each other improve.

There was considerably less time for that at the monastery, what with all of their own individual responsibilities.

Having Hanneman as a teacher provided less time than he anticipated to actually _do_ anything. Hanneman liked to lecture— a lot— and Byleth hadn't fully discovered that fact until recently.

Which was where the hard part came in, because after all the time he spent attending his _lessons_ , he only managed to actually do one spell. A basic fire spell. The flame that he had held in his hand wasn't as hot as he expected, not hot like candle light, and he had no idea why. Hanneman's lectures didn't exactly answer the question either. Was it because the spell was too weak? It _did_ only last for a few seconds before it went out. Or was it because he was the caster of the spell? The only other person he could think to ask would be Manuela, but he wasn't so sure asking her was the best idea. He _could_ ask a student, but he couldn't think of anyone he would want to seek help from in that regard. _Possibly_ Mercedes, but she was much too busy with her own assignments.

“That concludes our lesson for this week!” Hanneman declared with a clap of his hands. “I look forward to our next study session.”

Byleth stood, giving the older man a silent nod before slipping out into the hall.

Perhaps he’ll use the time to go fishing instead…

You can only write so many notes on something before you run out of space, both on the page, and in your patience. Which is why he kept his own lectures quick, and to the point. Tangents were something he was not a fan of.

“Good afternoon, Professor Byleth,” Seteth nearly passed him in the hall before turning back around to face him, “I was just going to send Cyril to look for you.”

Byleth eyed him warily, ever since the incident in the mausoleum a week, and a half ago, he'd been just slightly on edge when it came to Rhea, and her advisor. Though Seteth had seemed very against the idea of Rhea allowing Bala to keep the Relic, he couldn't be too careful. He was Rhea's right hand for a reason, wasn't he?

“Afternoon, Seteth. What do you need?”

He looked him over once more before clearing his throat. “We have a small mission available for you to take. This is optional, though I do request you consider taking it.” He adjusted some books in his arms then handed him an envelope. “It should be a simple mission, some bandits are disrupting the trade routes connecting Magdred Way to the monastery. As of right now, the Knights of Serios are spread too thin to send immediate assistance. If we were to send anybody it won't be for some time. If you can head down to check out the situation within the next few days, it would be much appreciated.”

Byleth opened up the letter, and scanned it quickly. It was dated back a few days, so the problem has already been going on for some time. His students weren't terribly injured during the festival so they should be able to make the trip without any issues…

Seteth continued, “I do request you leave with Professor Hanneman. The Black Eagles are taking on a similar mission in the area you'll be in. Teaming up will help ensure the utmost caution. We will of course, be sending you with a small amount of guards to assist.”

A chance to collaborate with the Black Eagles _on_ the field? That would be a good experience for the students— perhaps Hanneman would be able to steer away from such extensive lectures when he had no books around to aid him. Unless of course he actually brought his notes with him, which was entirely plausible.

“Alright.” He finally said with a nod. “I'll let the students know, and begin preparations.”

“Much appreciated, Professor. Do let me know when you plan to head out. Oh, and before I forget, Captain Jeralt was looking for you. I'm not sure where he's gone off to, but he asked me to let you know if I saw you. I'm afraid he didn't say where he would be.”

“Right, and thank you”

Seteth looked him over once more before leaving down the hall.

He watched him leave before making his way to his father's office.

 _'I wonder what for.’_ He thought to himself absently. _‘Does he need Bala as well? Seteth didn't mention it…’_

“Oh, Professor! Are you looking for Captain Jeralt?”

Byleth paused. It was Leonie, why was she lurking outside his father's office? “Oh, actually—”

“I just saw him in the Knights’ hall a little while ago. He was talking with a female knight, but I didn't get a good look at who she was.”

“... Thank you.” Did that mean he wasn't in his office? Did she come here to wait for him? Just in case, he stepped passed her to check, but the doors were closed.

If his father was looking for him, and he _was_ in the office, then the doors would most likely be open. He wanted to knock just to be sure, but he could feel Leonie's eyes on him still.

“How are classes going?” He asked her after a moment. He didn't prod too much into the lives of the students, but Bala was always so concerned for everyone… it might be good if he asked how people were doing more often.

“They're going well.” She crossed her arms. “Though I want you to pair me up with Dimitri for our next lancer class.”

“Oh, is there a specific reason? You know we usually rotate our—”

“Lorenz is such an annoying training partner!” She threw her hands up in the air. “It's bad enough that I have homeroom with him!”

Maybe he shouldn't have asked. This also sounded more like something for his sister to deal with, they were both in her house after all. Despite the urge to leave it at that, he pressed on. “Um, what happened?”

“He gave me the hardest time while I was polishing some weapons. I did my best to be cordial, but inside, _inside_ I was steaming!” She scowled, “I can't stand when people talk to me like that! Like they're better than me just because of their place of birth.”

He sighed quietly, “I can… try to speak to him if you like.” Though he had no idea what he would say to him.

She shook her head with a huff, “No, that's not necessary. I just blew a gasket ‘cause I'm frustrated. I lost the lancing tournament! Against Dimitri!” She crossed her arms, “that's why I want to be his training partner. That's _also_ why I’m waiting for Captain Jeralt to get back, so I can ask for some private lessons.”

“I see.” At least he didn't have to ask anymore. It was really no surprise that Dimitri won. “I'll see what I can do. Have a good day.” He gave her a short nod, and left for the steps.

“See ya, Professor.” She called after him.

The Knights’ Hall wasn't very crowded, but that was expected since so many were out on missions. He spotted Catherine talking to a man he hadn't seen before, so he stood off to the side to wait for her to finish.

He noticed she didn't have Thunderbrand on her. _'I wonder where she stores the sword when she isn't on duty…’_ Though it was under lock and key, he knew keeping the Sword of the Creator under his sister's bed wasn't a good place for it.

If potential thieves caught wind of its hiding place— well— suffice to say that wouldn't be good.

Catherine noticed him, and waved for him to join her. “C'mere Professor! I want you to meet someone.”

After a moment he pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to the pair. “I'm sorry for interrupting.” He said when her guest turned to him.

A guest that looked oddly familiar.

“Oh, no, worry not. I've heard a lot about you. I am Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius.” He bowed lightly, “I bear the great honor of serving as a Lord in the great Kingdom of Faerghus.”

“Byleth.” He replied simply.

Rodrigue? Actually, didn't Dimitri mention—

His eyes widened slightly, “Oh, Dimitri has mentioned you. It's nice to meet you.” He held his hand out.

Rodrigue's eyes brightened, and he took his hand firmly, “Ah, you must be his Professor then? It is great to meet you too! I would love to learn first hand what makes you such a skilled individual. I have heard much about you!”

Byleth couldn't help but feel amused, he wanted to spar with him already? That definitely sounded familiar, but unlike a certain son of his… this Rodrigue was so polite!... but, _why?_

“Perhaps we can arrange something then. What brings you to the monastery?”

“I have come in Margrave Gautier’s stead to retrieve their stolen Relic— as I'm sure you're aware— However… As I hear it, a group of students is to attend to this matter. I sincerely hope no harm comes to any of them.” He shook his head, “I submit a request to assist the students in this task. I just hope the Church accepts my assistance.”

“Hm. If you haven't, speak to Seteth directly about it. I can't see why that would be a problem. Of course, as long as the Church can't be held accountable for potential injury or death.” If he had to pick, Seteth would be the one to bring issues like this to, not Rhea.

“Ah, that is a good idea. I came here fully prepared to go alone, so no need to worry. It was nice to meet you. I look forward to when you have the time for a spar.”

“Likewise.” It would definitely be a good opportunity to see how much Felix’s fighting style differed from his Father. He might even learn something about him.

He shifted slightly then turned to Catherine. “Have you seen my Father?”

“Oh! Jeralt? He said something about visiting the graveyard, but you need special clearance to get in. You'll have to talk to Seteth about that.”

Special clearance? He supposed it wasn't a good idea to let just anyone in a place like that, but he just came from speaking to Seteth. Having to journey up all the way back to his office irked him a little. Why didn't his father tell Seteth where he was going? Why couldn't Catherine just let him in?

“I see. Thank you.” He nodded his goodbyes, and left the area promptly. He still had a lot to do today, and running back and forth wasn't what he had in mind. Knowing his father, he might not even be in the graveyard by the time he got back down there. Which meant he might have to spend the rest of his free time tracking him down.

He was halfway back when he spotted Bala down the hall. He briefly waved for her attention.

She jogged over to him, brows furrowed. “Hello Leth, Did you know Father is looking for us?”

He nodded. “I wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was both of us, but yes. The instructions he gave Seteth sounded pretty vague.”

“Yeah, same here. I've been running around all afternoon. I just got back from Seteth's office.” She sighed, “I got permission from him to enter the graveyard.” She handed him a sheet of paper. “He said we can give this to the guard for now, and later he can update our keystones.”

“Saves me a lot of walking, thanks. Do you know where this graveyard is?”

“Yeah, I got instructions from him too,” she tapped her temple, “one step ahead of you. Better be careful, or I'll start outsmarting you by landslides.”

He shook his head, “I doubt that. If anything, it'll be a very difficult victory.” He followed her down the path. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

“I don't know about that,” she hummed, “these last few months I've been coming up with some pretty good sch— ideas.” Her face fell.

“Everything alright?” He asked after a moment.

“Yeah, yeah… I just thought of something is all.” she shrugged a shoulder.

“Thought of?”

She shook her head, “Nothing important…”

He eyed her for a moment longer, but when she kept walking forward he decided to let it go for now.

She'd tell him when she was ready. They never kept anything important from each other anyway.

“You should know, I'll be going on a mission soon. It's in Magdred Way. It's only supposed to be to clear up a trade route.”

“Oh, alright… do you know if others are allowed with you?” She asked quietly.

“I'll actually be joining the Black Eagles on the way there.”

Her shoulders slumped, “I see. Be careful then.”

He nodded. “You don't have to worry. It'll be fine. The students are better prepared now, and I'm not one to take things lightly.”

“I know. _Still.”_

“Alright. I'll be extra careful.” He sighed, and looked her over quickly, “How have you been?”

She rubbed her arm silently for a moment then shrugged, “I've been okay. Sothis is asleep now, but we were just talking about why the sword looks so odd. Strangely enough I, well I couldn't look at it for very long… _we_ couldn't.”

“Is there a spell on it?” He asked with slight concern.

“I don't think so. Sothis said she couldn't sense anything on it.” She sighed heavily, “I might just be tired still.”

“Well, let me know if you need anything, or if you find anything out.”

She nodded, “I will.”

They fell silent until they got to the graveyard. Bala stepped forward to present their written permissions to the guard there.

He approved them with a simple nod, and unlocked the gate for them.

There were a few cats lazing about the space, and Bala wasted no time in going over to give them her attention.

He was going to suggest she leave them be, but paused when he saw the hint of a smile on her face. She’d been pretty reserved these last few days especially. Well, actually reserved wasn't the right word, she'd been much like she used to be **before** coming to the monastery. While the new information about their Crests was cause for much contemplation—at least on his part— he had to wonder if she was feeling any different since receiving the sword. She'd mentioned not being able to look at it long…why could that be?

After a few minutes he cleared his throat, “Bala, Father's just over there.” He motioned ahead of them with a nod.

She didn't respond right away, but when she did it was with a quiet, short nod. She gave the tabby infront of her one more pat on the head before standing up, and brushing her palms on her shirt. She moved ahead to stand by their Father.

“Hello Father.” He greeted him once they were standing beside him.

“You were looking for us?” Bala asked quietly.

“Ah, yes,” he looked at them briefly before turning back to the headstone in front of them. “I wanted to ask you two personally to join me, but I couldn't find you. So here I am.” He turned back to them, this time with a smile on his face.

Byleth couldn't help but be taken aback. Their father rarely smiled, when he did it wasn't so… sincerely? There was a warmness in his eyes that he couldn't really remember seeing before. At least not to this extent.

“I was thinking we should visit… your mother.”

At his side he noticed Bala tensed up.

Their mother? Was there ever a time that he mentioned her in the past? Why now then?

“She's resting beneath this humble grave…”

Byleth looked over the grave carefully, it didn't look unkempt, but it was definitely humble. What intrigued him the most, however, was why was she buried here? And why didn't their father mention it sooner? Something like this did seem rather important to know…

Perhaps he had his reasons…

“Why is her grave here?” Bala mumbled, arms crossed. As if reading his mind.

Jeralt frowned, “Huh? Oh, of course you would ask that. I wouldn't know where to begin. I suppose I haven't talked about her much.” He sighed heavily, and rubbed his face with his hand.

Byleth looked between him, and his sister with a frown of his own. “That's alright Father. You don't have to go into detail if you don't want to.”

That earned him a glare from Bala, but otherwise she remained silent.

“I do owe you two _something_ — She was gentle and smart. So smart.” The smile returned to his face. “A wonderful cook, always kind to everyone. And… she loved flowers. Whenever I brought her an unusual flower, her face would light up.”

“She sounds like Bala.” Byleth said after a moment. “She has a garden here too.”

“Leth!”

“She's always giving flowers to the students.”

“...”

Jeralt turned to her, “Oh, you do? That's sweet of you. Your mother also had a garden.”

She frowned, and glanced to the side, “It's just to pass the time, and I only give them flowers on their birthday…besides I can't cook that well. I wouldn't call roasting game on a fire, _a wonderful cook._ ”

“To us it does.” Byleth shrugged, “besides, you've gotten better since being here.”

“My deer are better…”

Jeralt cracked another smile, “Your deer?”

She _tsked_ , “My _students_.”

Jeralt laughed, and gave them both a pat on the back. “It's nice to see you two loosening up .”

“What made you want to share this with us anyway?” Byleth asked.

“You have a right to know. The memories I have of her, they need to be shared.” Jeralt said with a sigh, “She smiled at just about anything you know, she was so kind, but she smiled the most when she was pregnant with you two.” He gave their shoulders a squeeze. “She died right after you were born. She wasn't able to spend much time with you.” He sighed again, and dropped his hands. “But she loved you guys with all her heart. That's the truest thing I know… Never forget it.”

“What was her name?” Bala mumbled after a few seconds. “Her name is worn away from the headstone.”

Jeralt turned to inspect the stone up close, a frown on his face. “Oh, you're right. That's a shame…” he sighed, “her name was Sitri.”

Byleth leaned in to inspect the stone himself, sure enough the engraving on the surface was worn to the point of being illegible.

“I'll have to see about getting that fixed.” Jeralt said with a frown. “Anyway, thanks for hearing me out. I’m sorry it took so long to tell you this.”

“No, that's alright. I'm sure you had your reasons.” Byleth said.

“Right…” Bala sighed, and stood up. “Well, I have to go meet up with Professor Manuela, and Mercedes in the Cathedral.” She shifted her weight from one side to the other, “thank you for telling us about her.”

He nodded, “Alright, and thank you for your patience. Ask Manuela if she liked the wine I gave her.”

“She already finished it.” She deadpanned.

He threw his head back in a laugh. “Ha! She must have loved it then!”

She smiled wryly, “Yeah.” She waved once, “okay, see you around. Be safe Leth.”

Byleth waved back, “I will. See you.”

He watched her go then turned back to his father, “I should go too, I have to prepare for a mission.”

“Ah, alright before you go though, I want to show you something.” He pulled a chain from underneath his shirt. “This ring is the only keepsake I have of your mother.”

Byleth inspected the ring carefully, it was an elegant silver band with multiple small gems in the shape of a flower.

“In time, it will be yours. One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her.”

He frowned slightly, he never even thought about anything like that before. He always just assumed he would spend the rest of his days on the road with the troop.

“Special someone? Father I don't think I would ever find the time for something like that.”

Not many would jump at the opportunity to _socialize_ with an _Ashen Demon…_ let alone… anything else.

Jeralt laughed, and shook his head, “Well I often see you down by the pier in the early morning. Could use some of that time to socialize instead.”

“Here? Father? There's hardly time for any of that. Besides, I have responsibilities, any free time I manage is used to help my students. Not—” For some reason his face was starting to feel awfully warm, he waved his hand out in front of him, “—not flitting around looking for, uh, companionship. Besides, You join me at times.” He crossed his arms, “Dawn is hardly a time for any of that anyway. It would be pointless for me to go into town to do anything **but** find needed supplies not offered in the market.”

“Alright, alright, forgive your old man. Just feeling a bit sentimental.” He sighed, and glanced back at the grave. “I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to stay on the road forever. I know I didn't help with that, but maybe when we're done here, we can find a town to settle in for a while.”

“Hm, I don't know.” Half the time they left a town behind was because their father had gotten restless. He never liked staying in one spot for too long. That same restlessness had been instilled into himself at a young age. Being at the monastery wasn't quite as bad as staying in a small town, because there was always the opportunity to go on missions elsewhere. The students also provided a constant source of training sessions— among other not so pleasant stresses and predicaments. Suffice to say he was kept on his toes.

“What about Bala? Shamir said a lot of the lower ranking knights have eyes on her.”

“Bah! Anyone who has the balls to approach her better not forget they have to deal with me. No matter how strong, she's still my little girl. Can't let just anyone crawl on by, now can I?” He crossed his arms, “I hope you continue to keep an eye on her too.” His tone sobered, “Especially after all of this mess you guys just went through.”

“Hm, I will.” He considered telling him about his concerns over her house leader in relation to the sword, but decided against it. Though he had reason enough to be suspicious of the strange student, he still wanted to know more about him. Besides, he'd already warned Bala. “Well, I need to get going. I have a short mission in Magdred Way. I want to leave as soon as possible.”

“Stay sharp.” He clapped him on the shoulder once more.

“Like an obsidian blade.” he mumbled, and made his way up the nearby steps.”

 _I wonder what got Father feeling so sentimental…_ he thought to himself. It wasn't like him to be so emotional. Perhaps being in proximity of his wife's grave is what did it. Was that why he didn't want to come back to the monastery? Because of the memories? It was understandable. He couldn't blame him for that.

He hurried to the market to restock on any supplies he may need. Even though he didn't expect any trouble, Bala was right. Especially now with their new discovery, things might not be so easy.

“How many times do I have to tell you this, Kyle? The damned steel has to be delivered to the guardsman on Tuesdays!”

“O-Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot.”

“You always bloody _forget_ , write the damned thing down then!”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I'm sorry.”

Byleth tilted his head, it wasn't like him to eavesdrop when not doing recognizance, but he recognized the second voice, so he pushed his way through the crowd to inspect further.

He was surprised to see Cyril standing there, gathering some items into a basket that appeared to have been knocked over.

The man at the stall continued to yell at him. “Don't let the mix up happen again you damn rat! I can't afford to lose all this merchandise.”

Cyril scowled, and stood, basket on his hip, “Maybe if you weren't such a sour bastard, you wouldn't—”

The man struck him in the face with a fist, knocking him down.

Byleth frowned, and moved to stand between them, “Is there a problem, sir?”

The man spat on the ground, “Yeah, I'm sick of dealing with these filthy rans. Wish the church wouldn't harbor so many refugees.”

Byleth's frown deepened, there was no reason for this man to behave like this. Cyril was so much younger than this man. In comparison, practically a child. “You should expect to have your permit removed. People with your attitude aren't welcome here in the monastery.” He would definitely be speaking to Seteth about this guy.

Ignoring the man's incoherent flailing he turned to help Cyril to his feet, but the latter refused his hand. Instead he picked up the basket, and it's contents then ushered him away from the crowds.

“Are you alright Cyril?” He held the basket out to him.

“Yeah.” He muttered, and snatched the basket back.

Byleth frowned at that. “What happened?”

“I just got my days mixed up.” He rubbed his cheek, and spit out pink. “Happens now, and then. It's hard for me to remember so much all the time, but I try.”

“Why don't you write it somewhere? Do you need a journal?” He dug in his pocket to offer him a handkerchief, but he refused it.

“I can't write in Fódlani,” he spit again, “and some of the people here don't take too kindly to anything else. The last time I wrote anything down was so long ago. Even that would probably be illegible. Not like anyone could read it. Apparently it's not a _real_ alphabet.”

Byleth looked him over carefully, did Shamir know he had such trouble? Just then he remembered something. “Why’d that man call you Kyle? I thought your name was Cyril?”

“My name **_is_ ** Cyril.” He snapped.

“So, why—”

“That's just my Fódlan name.” He rolled his eyes. “One of the head servants here told me when I first got here that I’d be better off with it anyway.” He shrugged, “I don't understand why, but whatever. I couldn't actually tell her how to spell my name anyway, so she said _Kyle_ would be easier. People in town give me a little less trouble if I tell 'em that's my name.”

His brows furrowed, that didn't make sense to him. “Shamir calls you Cyril, and I do.”

“Shamir's nice. She's actually really patient with me. Besides, I appreciate you trying to be nice to me, but you're saying my name wrong anyway.”

He was? That surprised him, why didn't he mention it before? Though, this _was_ his first full conversation with the kid…

“Oh, I didn't realize. How so?”

“Huh? Oh…” he shifted from one foot to the other before looking at him with a frown. “I'm only going to bother telling you once. You're too harsh with that _R_ sound. It's uh, I don't know, not so aggressive? I could be nitpicky, but that's the biggest difference. You're not supposed to like, growl it.”

_It was that bad?_

“Oh, alright. Thanks for telling me. I'll remember that.”

He nodded slowly, “Yeah, and I'm sorry for snatching the basket back. I was just irritated.”

“That's fine. You should take it easy. Wouldn't be good to get hurt again.”

“Yeah. I guess.” He sighed heavily, “Oh, and if you see Professor Balaiya anywhere, can you tell her I wanted to ask her something?”

“What did you want to ask her?”

He frowned, “Something. Anyway, I gotta go.” he turned, and left without another word.

“Hm.”

_‘Strange kid. I guess if anything I can stick a note under her door if I don't see her before I leave. I wonder what he wants to talk to her about. Hopefully nothing out of the ordinary.’_

He finished up his task in the market, and hurried off to count everything in the convoy.

If everything went well, the mission shouldn't take longer than a few days. A week at most. But that's only if the weather isn't in their favor.

Walking in the rain never actually hurt anybody. At least the rain itself.

Once he was finished checking over his list he went to the classroom to teach his last class for the day. A tactics class. One he admittedly didn't like, only because he disliked lecturing.

The lecture went by as smoothly as it could. He had to wake Lindhardt three times, and he was actually surprised he managed to stay up after that. Though that might have been thanks to Edelgard. She sat in the seat beside him, and would repeatedly elbow him through the rest of the class.

Perhaps next time he should just let him sleep. _Somehow,_ he still aced everything anyway, but it annoyed him to look up only to see the guy sleeping.

He _was_ supposed to be collecting journals today to grade for the week, but since he took on the mission he decided he'd just check off whoever completed the assignment. For some reason he was still surprised when Lindhardt lazily flipped to his completed pages, and a quick glance showed that they were indeed filled out properly. In much detail too. Edelgard, and Hubert received full marks as well, though he was just checking for completion _this_ time, but they usually got full if not close to a full score every time anyway. Ashe and Ingrid also had everything prepared, and displayed out easily for him to check through. Annette was the one that had many questions. As she so often did, Lysithea overheard part of the conversation, and rushed over to stand by their desk.

“Oh! I had the same question Professor! See, I thought it would be better if group A took this route by the trees, here.” She opened up her journal, and excitedly motioned to the sketch of the map.

“That's what I was thinking!” Annette exclaimed, “but then I wasn't sure because last week, there was a similar problem. Why would both situations work out almost identically?”

Byleth did his best to refrain from sighing aloud, and peered down at the girls different notes. “Well, you shouldn't write off the fact that just because the terrain is different, things can't work out the same. Timing has a lot to do with many of these faux situations, and in real life. Even army size doesn't always determine victory. There are plenty of scenarios where a small army like this,” he gestured to their notes,”could defeat an army of double or more in size. If they use the terrain to their advantage.”

“Oh! I knew it! I should have gone with my gut!” Annette mumbled.

“Of course I was right!” Lysithea grinned, “I was just, um, reconfirming it! I wasn't doubtful or anything.”

He did sigh that time, and pressed a hand to his forehead. Their voices were a little too high pitched, and a little too loud right now… 

“Um, Professor Byleth?” Came a much meeker voice.

“Yes, Ignatz?” He moved over to his desk, doing his best to block out the chatter from the girls behind him.

“I, um, I lost my journal! I just had it last week! I know I did…” he frowned, and took his glasses off to wipe them on his sleeve. “I can't remember where I could have put it…but I did do the homework!” he slouched in his seat. “Oh, but I guess I don't have anything to show for it.”

“Don't worry Ignatz,” he looked around, and lowered his voice, “I'll take your word for it, this time. I'll ask my sister if she's seen it, and I'll let Seteth know in case it was turned in to him. Do your homework on some parchment for the time being, okay?”

His eyes brightened, and he nearly jumped in his seat. “Oh thank you Professor! Gosh, I was so worried!” He pushed his glasses back on his face, and beamed up at him.

Byleth had to take a step back, “Oh, no it's nothing. I know you always do work. Your journal is the light green one, right?”

“Yup, and it has a small leather strap to fasten it together.”

He nodded, “Alright, I'll keep an eye out.”

“Thank you again, Professor.” He said with a sigh.

“Don't mention it.” He gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning to the rest of the class. “Listen up Blue Lions, we've got a mission coming up in a few days. Tell your peers to get ready. I want to leave as soon as we can. I'll make official statements tomorrow morning. We'll be joining the Black Eagles so we'll leave together. You're all dismissed.” He moved back to his desk to gather his things.

As expected, someone approached him.

“Um, excuse me, Professor?”

He turned to find Ashe looking up at him, “Yes, Ashe?”

“Will I be allowed on this mission?” He hugged his books to his chest, eyes downcast.

“Of course. You don't have to worry about any of that anymore. I think your participation in the last event cleared everything for you. Well done by the way. I could tell you are improving.”

He flushed, eyes wide, ”Oh! Thank you! That's really nice to hear.” He smiled slightly, “it means I'm one step closer to my goal. I'll uh, see you later, Professor.” He bowed his head and ran off.

Just outside of the class he could still make out his voice.

“You were right, Ingrid!”

She laughed, “See? I told you, you had nothing to worry about!”

Byleth couldn't help the small smile as he pulled the classroom doors shut for the evening. Ashe was too kind for an environment like this, but he had his reasons. He only hoped that the darkness of war wouldn't change him too much. Considering what happened with Lonato, he wondered if things had gotten any easier for him.

Perhaps he'd ask him later.

“Oh, Professor Byleth!” called a familiar voice.

Byleth didn't have to turn around to know it was Dimitri, but he did anyway of course. He was surprised by the smile he saw on his face.

“Professor! I want you to meet someone. Please, this way.” He urgently waved him down the path.

Though he had a feeling who he was talking about he followed behind him quickly. He didn't think he'd ever seen Dimitri look so happy. It was nice, and he didn't want to put a damper on that.

Sure enough he led him to Rodrigue, who was just finishing a conversation with a courier.

“Ah, I was wondering where you ran off to Your Highness!” He laughed, and signed off on a few papers then handed them back to the courier who then made their exit. “I turned for a moment, and you disappeared!”

“Ah, forgive me!” Dimitri scratched the back of his head, “I wanted you to meet my Professor!” He cleared his throat, and gestured to him, “Rodrigue, this is Professor Byleth! He is the homeroom teacher for the Blue Lions.”

Byleth smiled slightly, and looked over to Rodrigue who had a much bigger smile of his own. “It's nice to finally meet you, Professor.” he held his hand out, a twinkle in his eye, “My son Felix has also mentioned you on occasion.”

He shook his hand for the second time that day, “He has?” This was new information, whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't negative.

“Yes, all good things, I assure you. His Highness here likes to talk about you too, through letters of course. I haven't seen him for, how long?” he turned to Dimitri.

“About two years, actually.” Dimitri said, hands fumbling with his jacket buttons, “but it was only one letter!”

Byleth smiled slightly, “I don't know what to say.”

“Ah, forgive me Professor! I was just praising your skill.”

“No, it's fine, thank you.” What else could he say to that?

Rodrigue seemed to be able to catch on to the awkward atmosphere, because he cleared his throat, and gestured behind him. “That was a letter informing me that the bandits have retreated back into Kingdom territory. The Knights of Serios are still trailing them, but we have yet to pinpoint their exact location. Whatever village they do pass, however, is pillaged mercilessly.”

“This sounds worse than we initially thought then.” Byleth mumbled.

“The knights are trying to corner them somewhere. But for now, we can do nothing but wait on our side.”

“Oh that sounds terrible, I wish we could stop them now.” Dimitri sighed.

“It wouldn't be safe to send students out on a cat and mouse chase.” Byleth said, “We’ll probably end up joining the Golden Deer on this mission. It only makes sense. For now, we should focus on helping those we can. There are bandits in the area we can take care of in the meantime. I have to go sort some paperwork out.” He nodded to Rodrigue, “It was nice meeting you.”

“It’s always a pleasure, Professor.”

.

* * *

.

“Ugh! I can't believe how muddy everything is!” Lindhardt bemoaned for the upteenth time. “I might just fall, and suffocate in the muck.”

Byleth rubbed his temples, it had rained pretty heavily right before they left, and Lindhardt, and a few of the girls complained way too much. But about different things.

“Ah! Mercie! Don't say such scary things!” Ashe covered his face, and hid behind Dedue.

“Oh, it's just a story, Ashe.” she laughed softly.

Scratch that, _most_ of the students were whining about something.

“Mercie, please. Don't say such awful things!” Lindhardt mumbled. “I'll never get to sleep at this rate!”

“Oh, you too Linhardt? It's all make believe, I promise.” She folded her hands in front of her.

Everyone got quite all of a sudden, the only sounds being their footsteps as they sloshed through the mud.

“I don't know, I have rememberings of similar stories back in Bridgid.” Petra fell back to join their little group. “There are great spirits that live, and breathe as we do living among us. They are having much fear, and respect in my land of home.”

“What? So those scary stories are real?” Ashe gasped.

“Hm? I do not know what stories Mercedes is telling, but the spirits are filled with much love for their people, and—”

“Can they keep the rain away?!?” Caspar shouted, nearly face planting in a ditch, “I _hate_ getting rained on!”

“Well, sometimes they make the rain come,” she tapped her chin in thought, “but why do you have want to make the rain go away? The rain is a wonderful thing for the land.”

“Who knew that the great Caspar would be taken out by a few drops of water.” Dorothea laughed, “I didn't know my big bro was afraid of water!”

His face instantly reddened, “I-I’m not!”

“ _Big bro_ ?” Ingrid turned around to face them, a smirk on her face. “Since when was Caspar delegated the _big bro?”_

“I am having confusions about why too.” Petra looked between them.

Byleth sighed, “Guys, lower your voices. You can't forget we are on a mission. Anything can happen while out on the road.”

“The Professor is right.” Edelgard said, shaking her head, “this silly conversation should stop.”

“I'm sure there is nothing wrong with a little bit of friendly conversation.” Dimitri said, “as long as everyone is mindful of their volume, of course.”

She crossed her arms, “Come now Dimitri, even you should know how important it is for us to be on our toes. Things can go awry in an instant.”

He stiffened, “This is hardly a time where such travesty could occur. Besides, the Professor requested a change of volume. Not the halt of all conversation.”

Byleth pinched the bridge of his nose, “Edelgard, it's alright. They can talk. I just want everyone to be aware is all.”

He really wasn't cut out for the bickering. Behind him he could still hear the others going at it, albeit much quieter.

“I think Caspar is much closer to little brother material.” Ingrid said.

Dorothea giggled, “That's what I was saying, but he didn't like that. So I promised to call him _big bro,_ instead.”

“Guys! I'm right here! Besides, isn't Ashe more of a younger brother?!”

“What! I'm a big brother!” Ashe protested.

“Yeah, he's much more responsible!” Ingrid said, “how many times has he gotten you out of trouble, Caspar?”

Dorothea gasped quietly, “Oo, that's right Caspar. Plus Ashe can cook so well! He might be the most responsible guy here!”

Ashe laughed quietly, undoubtedly feeling embarrassed. “I don't know what about that. I think Dedue is. He can cook as well! So good too!”

“Hey! It doesn't happen that often!” Caspar yelled.

“Volume, Caspar,” Lindhardt sighed, “please.”

Ingrid cleared her throat, “I don't know, I like your cooking way better Ashe. You balance the seasoning perfectly.”

“Oh! I think my favorite cooking is Claude's!” Petra clapped her hands together, “He is having much skill with the recipes! I am having rememberings of—”

“I am still shocked a noble like him has the time to engage in such things.” Ferdinand said, “surely there are much better ways to spend one's time.”

“I doubt it.” Ingrid scoffed, “Did you know he claimed to get up every day before the sun? That's the most ridiculous thing I've—”

Byleth sighed heavily, and turned around to face them, “ _That's_ actually true, Ingrid.”

Though he had no idea why he always saw him up at that time, especially when he often saw a candlelight flickering from under his door late at night whenever he did the night patrol. Why he chose to offer such information was another question.

No matter how suspicious Claude seemed, honesty should at least be recognized when it is given, right?

“Claude's almost always up before me. I often pass him returning from the dining hall or greenhouse on my way to the pier.”

That silenced everyone almost instantly.

Ingrid gaped at him silently.

“Now _that_ is intriguing. I wonder what he's up to at such early hours.” Edelgard mumbled.

“I bet it's training.” Caspar shook his head, “why are all of you acting all shocked? I get up early to train! So does Felix!”

“Leave me out of your petty squabbles.” Felix muttered.

“Guys, it's impolite to speak of someone in such a way when they are not present.” Dimitri said, frowning, “let's go over our battle plans instead.”

“That's a good idea, Dimitri.” Byleth sighed, “Professor Hanneman? Would you care to join us?”

Hanneman looked up from his seat on the back of the carriage, and shuffled his notes together. “Ah, excellent, I was going to ask the same of you, but I distracted myself with some recent findings I forgot to organize.”

“Can I sit this one out? I don't think I need to hear it— again.” Lindhardt said, yawning dramatically, then climbed up on the carriage. He plopped himself next to Bernadetta, and laid down.

She yelped and scooted away from him, gathering her yarn in her lap, and away from his head.

Byleth frowned, he was ready to protest but was overcome by a yawn himself.

This triggered a train of yawning amongst all the students.

“Okay, pay attention everyone.” He said, only slightly annoyed, “based on the weather we've experienced thus far, it's going to be foggy. I'll lead the front of the group, and Professor Hanneman will be in charge of the back. The goal isn't to kill anyone, but rather them than you. I'll give them an opportunity to come with us peacefully, but only one. If they do surrender after the fact, they must drop all weapons and lay face down on the ground. You guys are not to engage in conversation with any of the bandits. Use the trees for cover, and stay in your groups. ” He turned to Ferdinand, “That goes for _everyone.”_

Ferdinand laughed awkwardly, “Of course it does! Why would anyone dream of—”

Byleth sighed, and shook his head, thankful that was enough to silence him. “I'll let Professor Hanneman continue with the details.”

Caspar groaned loudly, and a few others sighed, but no one verbally objected.

Good thing too, because Byleth was looking forward to some peace, and quiet for once. He knew from personal experience how much Hanneman actually enjoyed lecturing, especially with all the tangents he could go on. Turns out the road wasn't too different from the classroom, at least as far as Hanneman was concerned.

…

They reached the bandit camp on the second day, though he might have rushed them a little more than necessary. But the extra students offered more opportunities to chatter, and get distracted. Dorothea turned out to be just as bad in that regard as Hilda. The two would surely be a disaster if allowed in the same room for too long.

“Okay, Dimitri, Ingrid, and Edelgard take your places up here. Keep an eye out. If I draw my sword, that means they obviously refused to surrender. Then we move forward with securing the area.”

They nodded, and quickly got into place.

Once everyone was stationed Byleth moved out onto the path, and approached the makeshift camp. One of the bandits spotted him and drew their weapon.

“I wouldn't take another step pal! You don't know what you’re getting yourself into! Drop any valuables then put yer hands up 'n walk away!”

He paused, but kept his hands at his side, “It’s my understanding that your camp here has been terrorizing the merchant's trying to get through. You have **one** opportunity to surrender, and come with me.”

“Bah! Who do you think you are? You can't possibly take all of us!”

Byleth craned his neck to see how many others he could see from where he stood. At least from this distance, there was a small handful. It might be difficult, but not impossible. Definitely if Bala was here then there would be no question.

“I don't like your smug attitude! I’ll have to chop it right off then!” He drew a tomahawk from his belt, and hurled it at him.

There was strength behind the throw, but still the speed of it was laughable when compared to anything his Father would throw at him. Byleth easily caught the small axe by the handle, and threw it back with twice the force.

The blade found it’s new home wedged between it's master's eyes.

A glint caught his attention to his right, and he jumped back in time to dodge an arrow. The second he cut in half with his sword, the new blade his father had given him was surprisingly sharp. Even after being stored in a trunk for who knows how long, the sword required no sharpening.

Just behind him the students drew their own weapons, and a rather large ball of flames flew over his head.

The fireball slammed into the opposing Archer with enough force to knock him off the shawty lookout tower he stood on.

There was a rush of heat that pulsed through the trees when the archer hit the ground, the area smoking.

Byleth glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Hanneman, but was surprised to see Hubert standing nearby, fingertips still glowing like dying coals.

“Keep it contained Hubert!” He shouted.

The grin that _was_ on his face soured instantly.

There was no need for a forest fire after all.

“Stay focused everyone. Hubert, take out That mage over there.” he pointed to their left. As far as he could tell, that was the only long distance fighter left of the bandits.

Things would be so much easier once they were taken out.

 _'We really only have one distance fighter in the Blue Lions?’_ Byleth thought of Ashe. In terms of balance, they were surprisingly lacking in comparison to the other two houses. Mercedes and Annette were mages, yes, but they focused mostly on healing. Annette especially had requested to learn the axe. Perhaps he should adjust some things around. It wouldn't be a terrible idea to give Mercedes a weapon either… he'd have to sort that out later.

“As you wish.” Hubert muttered, and sent a more subdued fire spell at the mage.

It wasn't enough to take him out completely, but it gave Ingrid enough time to finish him off with her lance.

Quick and clean, without hesitation.

Hubert snorted in displeasure, but otherwise made no comment.

Once that mage was down the whole ordeal did in fact end quickly.

Byleth pushed through, taking down most of the bandits in little more than a few swings of his sword. Stragglers were cleaned up by Felix, Caspar, Ingrid, Hubert, and Edelgard.

A few started to surrender, and the other students went about dealing with them.

What looked like the leader of the group was found standing behind a group of young merchants, axe hooked under their necks.

“Don't come any closer! I'll lop their heads off!” He screamed.

“I'm only going to tell you once, let them go.” Byleth warned, sheathing his sword, “You won't have time to regret it if you don't.”

The man gasped, and shook his head violently, “I know you! You're one 'o the Ashen Demons!” His face paled, “where is the other one?! The wench!?” he looked around quickly, “You've slaughtered all my men, haven't you!?”

“No, we have a few in custody that yielded, Dimitri said, “you can join them if you lower your weapon.”

“Don't come any closer!”

Byleth held his hand out, “Stay back Dimitri. I'll take care of this.”

Hostage situations could end horribly in an instant, and the man was surely feeling threatened by so many opponents around him.

“Go back with everyone to the carriage. Keep an eye on the ones that surrendered, start any necessary healing. Wait for me there.”

“But Professor—”

“ _Go._ ”

“Very well.” He mumbled, and started backing away.

Byleth turned his full attention back to the man. “Look, it's just you and me now. Don't do anything stupid.”

“How do I know that wench isn't hiding in the bushes somewhere?! Do you think I'm a fool!? You never work alone!”

He scowled. He didn't appreciate the way this man continued to insult his sister. “She's not here this time.” He took a step closer, but the man stole a dagger from one of the merchant's belts, and pointed it at him with his free hand.

For some reason, his head started pounding.

“What did I say?! I might have to take one if their heads off as punishment.”

“You won't.”

He started laughing loudly before falling serious, “You're right.”

It was a quick flash, but the hand holding the dagger flicked back.

Byleth inhaled sharply, he wasn't aiming for **him**. He was aiming just off to the side.

The students!

He'd probably hit Dimitri in the back!

Something echoed in the back of his head, faintly.

_‘—Careful you idiot!’_

Before he could think about it, he stepped in the way. There was a dull thud that rang out through his head, and a wave of warmth pulsed from right above where his armor stopped at his collar bone.

He drew his own dagger, and whipped it back, the force pushing it to the hilt in the man's forehead.

One of the younger merchants screamed. The sound hammered into his head just as a wave of blood filled his mouth.

On instinct, he yanked the blade out of his neck.

He couldn't breathe!

It felt like his chest was on fire, and the flames only spread up to his neck. Nausea attacked him almost as violently as the cough that shook his frame. He stumbled off to the side.

Faintly he heard someone call out _Professor!_

Everything spun one more time before he gasped for breath.

Cool, crisp air swept into his lungs.

His hand flew up to his throat only to find nothing there, save for a faint burning feeling from within.

“What the hell?” He spat out some remaining blood just as Dimitri returned.

“Professor?! Are you alright? What happened??”

“Nothing.” He straightened, and motioned to the petrified merchants. “Help them to the carriage since you're here.”

After Dimitri took the merchants away Byleth walked over to retrieve his dagger.

He wasn't fully aware just how hard he had to tug on it to get it out of the man's skull.

His mind was elsewhere.

Did his wound just heal? But _how??_ He retained no healing abilities, as far as he was aware. He _knew_ he'd been hit. He felt the impact, still tasted the blood.

Bala’s power couldn't work at this distance, could it? But he still remembered everything, and his memory was always foggy when she used it. Something else then?

His hand went back up to rub at the spot, it was definitely healed... Frowning, he jogged to catch up with the others.

“Professor, there's blood on your face. You got injured?” Dimitri looked him over quickly, brow furrowed.

“Well, I guess I did.” He mumbled, and helped the last of the merchants on to the carriage. “But, I'm fine.”

He gasped quietly, “Oh, of course! Professor, your Crest!”

His Crest?

Hanneman _had_ said his crest was special, but how rare _was a_ healing ability?

He frowned, ”I've never been healed before like that.” Did it only happen in life or death situations? That couldn't be right. His sister had told him she saw him die once before…

“Crest abilities don't always show up right away. There is much we still don't know about them. Regardless, I'm so relieved you're safe, but I think you should let Mercedes look you over. Just in case.”

“I guess so, but I'm really alright. I barely feel anything anymore.”

“Is everything alright, Professor?” Hanneman asked once they regrouped.

“Yes. I'm fine—”

“His Crest saved him!” Dimitri explained.

Byleth frowned just as the glint formed in Hanneman's eyes.

“Did it?! Oh I'm most intrigued! Oh, but sit down here first.” Hanneman grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him over to some trees at the side of the path. A few of the students sat there seeing to small scrapes.

“Mercedes, come check on Professor Byleth.”

“I'm fine.” He pulled his arm away from Hanneman's grip. He didn't like being dragged about.

“It won't take long Professor.” Mercedes assured with a smile.

He sighed, but let her look him over. He didn't want the students to worry. He just wasn't looking forward to Hanneman's questions.

“Everything looks good.” Mercedes announced, a few sighs of relief touched his ears. She pat his shoulder gently, then went to care for Bernadetta, who’d apparently twisted her ankle after tripping over a log.

“You are **not** useless Bernie!” Dorothea scolded. “You are precious!”

The girls crying was loud, and gave him a headache.

Byleth moved back to the front of the group, insisting that Hanneman watch the back. This way at least he could save the bombardment of questions for when they got back to the monastery. He was positive that Hanneman would likely lament his lack of instruments now anyway, and Byleth had his own questions. He just didn't want to ask them in front of all of the students.

…

The return trip back lasted three days, only because he agreed to let them relax a little since they were in no hurry. But he was eager to turn the bandits that were captured over to the Knights, and he was more than a little relieved when they finally did.

After all, he stayed up most of the trip in order to keep an eye on them in case they got any ideas.

The merchants were escorted back to their homes in the town, and rewarded them with whatever gold they could spare. He took the bag to later turn in to Seteth. Whatever he did with it then wasn't up to him, but most likely the funds would be redistributed to both him, and Hanneman for use towards class funding anyway.

The students were given half of next day off, and they all eagerly filed off to the bathhouse or their rooms. Caspar and Ingrid in particular made a beeline for the dining hall.

Byleth decided to look for his sister before he turned in for the day, though he was exhausted, he still wanted to ask her a few things.

Actually Finding her turned out to be harder than he thought, as he realized he had no idea where she spent her down time! He knew she was often in the greenhouse, that was the first place he'd checked aside from her room, and the classrooms. She wasn't in either of those places.

Just when he was going to give up to go rest, he spotted her in the gardens, near the back, sitting on the ground.

A little annoyed that he couldn't just cimb over the hedges that surrounded the place, he weaved through the provided pathway until he stood before her. She was reading a book, whatever was in it must be really engaging because she didn't even react when he cleared his throat.

“ **Bala**?”

She gasped, and snapped the book shut, then wrenched her neck up to look at him. “Leth?!”

His brows shot up, “Everything alright?”

She nodded, and took a deep breath, cheeks tinted a light pink. “Yes.” She cleared her throat loudly, “I didn't know you got back. How'd it go?”

He frowned, and glanced at the book, only to find no title. Odd. “It went alright. No major injuries.”

“That’s good to hear.” She shifted slightly before gasping again, “Oh! Are you okay? I had a terrible dream… you or I, I wasn't quite sure, but one of us got stabbed in the throat. I woke up as soon as the blade pierced, but I've been worried. Sothis said something might have happened to you.”

“I'm fine.” He sat across from her, “but I did get stabbed.”

Her eyes widened, “How then—”

“I guess it was this Crest of ours? I'm not sure. Has anything like that ever happened to you?”

“No,” she shook her head, “not that I can remember at least.” She frowned “How did it happen?”

“I was trying to convince the bandit leader to let go of the hostages he had. We weren't aware that people were captured, unless it was a new development.” He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, “I sent the students back to regroup so as not to make him feel threatened, but apparently my presence was enough.” He shook his head, “he thought you were hidden in the bushes somewhere, and he threw his dagger. I could tell it would have gone over my shoulder, possibly hitting Dimitri. Instead of risking it, for some reason, I stepped into it.”

Her eyes widened further, “Oh no.” her hand ghosted up to her own neck.

“I yanked it out, knowing it wouldn't have helped, but I guess it did? It was seconds, but I felt like I was on fire, and then the pain was gone. Just a dull burning sensation left over. I'll probably go speak to Hanneman in his office later, I know he has questions, but I do too. I'm just really tired, and I need to sleep, but I wanted to see you first.”

She sighed heavily, “I'm glad you're okay Leth. I was so worried about you.” She moved a little closer, and reached out to him. Her hand hovered in the air for a few seconds before settling on his shoulder. “I was afraid I would lose you, and I would be unable to do anything about it…”

He glanced at her hand then gave it a few pats “I would have been fine, but I didn't want to risk Dimitri's safety. Next time I'll make sure he doesn't turn his back, even when retreating.”

She nodded, “I would have done the same.” She laughed dryly, “And I know, I shouldn't be so eager to throw my life away for people I shouldn't trust.” Her brows furrowed again, “After you rest, go see Seteth. The situation with the missing Relic is rapidly changing. Your house might be asked to come with us.”

“I thought as much.” He stood, “I spoke with Rodrigue, Felix's Father, have you met him?”

"I have. He appears to be kind, but we can't know for sure.” she smiled wryly, “all the Knights are eager to spar with him.”

“Have you yet?”

“No. Though he expressed interest.”

“I see. Same.” He looked down at her again, “you know, I think Sothis yelled at me, but I'm not quite sure.”

“Really? What did—”

Just then the girl popped up between them. _“That's right! I was trying to warn you before it got ugly! But your dumb self refused to hear my call!”_

His eyes widened in surprise, “Would you rather I let a student potentially die?”

She _tsked, “No, of course not, but I was reaching out to you before that moment. Be more aware of my voice, Byleth! I don't know what will happen if you do lose your life. I would rather not find out!”_

He blinked at her a few times then sighed heavily. “Alright, alright.” How exactly was he supposed to do that though? “I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you later, okay Bala?”

Sothis _hmphed,_ and disappeared.

“Okay.” She answered quietly.

He glanced down at her once more before heading for his room. He was terribly tired, and could just clean up later.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Finally I get to explore my long awaited Cyril HC's !!


	19. In Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! And I'm so glad because I've got BIG plans for the next chapter! I wanted so badly to update this forever ago, but I got stuck a horrible rough patch with it... ~~people were sending me anon hate...~~ in addition to so much sudden irl nonsense. 
> 
> But I'm a fighter! And I love this project, and I'm so happy to finally be moving forward with this again!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has supported any of my stories! I hope you're all doing well! I love you!

“Very good Cyril, try that out again, but this time make sure you keep your elbow locked properly. There are no do overs on the field.”

“Yes, Shamir!”

Byleth paused at the entrance of the training field to watch Cyril shoot his next arrow.

It wasn't a bullseye, but it landed in a much better place than the previous one had.

“That was much better.” Shamir said with a small nod, “before you know it, you'll be better than me.” She clapped Cyril on the back and walked over to remove the arrows from the target.

“I don't think so,” he mumbled, dropping his hands to his side, “you're the best archer there ever was!”

“I would take the compliment…Cyril,” Byleth stepped into the space, making sure to keep in mind the last conversation he had with him. “Just think about it, the best archer around has decided to share her secrets with _you._ Not everyone gets that opportunity.”

Cyril's eyes widened, “Oh, I guess you're right… I never thought about it that way, thanks Professor.” He ran up to Shamir, “thank you! I'll keep training so that next time you see how much better I am!”

“Good, I await to be impressed.” She said simply.

Cyril nodded and gathered up his things before running out of the field, the most determined look carved into his face.

“Still wonder why the students like you?” Shamir asked, brow raised.

Byleth turned to her with a slight frown, “Well I haven't made any dramatic breakthroughs since the last time we talked— besides the obvious— so yeah. I guess I still do?”

If _anything_ they had to be more wary of him than ever before, especially after what happened with the sword…

The Sword of the Creator.

It was a rather ghastly looking thing. Not much if not anything actually made him feel uneasy. But Bala said the sword made her feel on edge, and he would be lying if he said he didn't agree…

Even Sothis didn't like it…

Shamir smirked and pressed her hand into her forehead, “And you've got jokes? Hm…”

He blinked at her blankly a few times, jokes? What could she possibly be on about? He didn't say anything that was funny.

“What do you mean?”

She shook her head and waved him off. “Don't worry about it, just know that I can see why the students admire you.”

“Uh, right.” He sighed and crossed his arms, “well, have you got any information yet on where you'll be assigned?”

“Yes, I'll be accompanying some knights to take care of a group of them that split off from the rest. I'm pretty sure the Black Eagles are coming with. There is a suspension that Miklan may have snuck off with one of these smaller groups to throw us off his trail.”

“I see, do you know which of the knights will be accompanying my group then?” It didn't really matter to him, the sooner he knew the sooner he could come up with potential strategies.

“As far as I'm aware, I think a knight by the name of Gilbert will be accompanying you, have you met him yet?”

“No, I don't think I have.” He sighed, he was hoping at least Alois would get assigned to his group. After all, he's already worked with the man. It seemed strange for them to send a completely different person with them. Then again… “Is Gilbert from the Kingdom?”

“That's right, sharp as ever.” She lightly punched his shoulder, “Margrave Gautier wants to keep it as _close to home_ as possible.” Her demeanor sobered quickly, “He initially wanted Sylvain to go alone, can you believe that?”

“Was he aware of how many men Miklan potentially has backing him?”

She shrugged a shoulder, “Beats me, if he did and still requested it anyway… well, then he's more than foolish.” She motioned over to a box that sat by her stuff. “Anyway, I've got things to do, so I've got to get going. I'll be running around the monastery for the rest of the week.”

“They're keeping you busy, huh?” That much was obvious, but he figured saying nothing at all like he had initially thought to do would have made things… awkward?

“That's right,” she gathered her things then lifted the box up, “This box belongs to Alois, got no idea what's in it, but it's been crowding the supply closet for months,”she scowled at the ground, muttering, “Collecting dust…attracting stupid insects…”

_Why did Alois keep a box of his things in the supply closet?_

“You know, I don't have much to do today. I'm just going to pick up something from town, so I can find Alois and give him that for you.” he offered.

“Oh, that'd be great actually!” she wasted no time and shoved the box in his arms— which was a little heavier than he expected. “Thanks, Professor. This really helps a lot.”

Byleth adjusted the box to better sit in his arms, “Uh, right.”

“I gotta get going, remind me to treat you later, after all this need is over.” She waved briefly before silently slipping out of the area.

“Treat me?” He had heard that term before, but for some reason the meaning was escaping him.

It probably wasn't a big deal anyway, he was just doing a little errand anyway. He adjusted the box once more and set off to find Alois. He’d check the pier first since it was closer than the knights hall.

.

.

“Ah! Professor! Just the man I was looking for!” Alois stood up from the crate he was using as a makeshift stool, a grin on his face. “I was hoping you could help me out with a few things.”

Byleth readjusted the supply box in his arms for the upteenth time, it had to have taken him a good twenty minutes to find the man! He was rightfully annoyed, especially since he ended up finding Alois in a spot he had found empty fifteen minutes ago.

What could he possibly need _his_ help for? He couldn't think of much. Lately, everyone seemed to be wanting favors, but whenever a student approached him for _help,_ it was just to help them find where his sister had gone off to.

This resulted in an awkward loop that had been happening for the last few weeks. Generally he was pretty free, when someone asked him for help finding Bala, it would take them a few minutes to track her down. All the while he would try and figure out what the student needed, because if it was something he could help with instead, he might as well. It would save everyone time after all.

But they never obliged, and when he finally _did_ find Bala, she was always busy somehow.

Cue a disappointed student in which they would often run off to do whatever it was on their own.

It was mildly frustrating to say the least.

Especially after he already told them he could help…

Which was why he was so surprised that Shamir had taken him up on the offer so quickly. She'd handed the box off like she'd catch something from it, very unusual behavior as far as Shamir was concerned. At least he'd never seen her act that way before.

With a sigh he gestured to the box in his arms, “Could you tell me where this is supposed to go first? Shamir wanted me to bring this over.”

“Hm?” Alois held his hand out, and Byleth gave him the supply box, relieved to have the weight off his person. “Oh! No way! Is this!?” He brought the box closer to your face, “Oh it is! I was waiting for this!” He laughed loudly.

“Hm, alright, I'll be on my way then,” he turned to leave but Alois grabbed him by the arm.

“Not so fast!”

Byleth tensed, his free hand automatically reaching for his dagger, but he quickly dropped it.

“Don't you want to know what is in it??” Alois bellowed.

“Um,” he shook his head, and tugged his arm free, “It doesn't really matter.”

“Aw, you're not a little curious?” He smirked, “promise I won't let the fiend kill ya!”

His body tensed further, and he took a step back from the box. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to accept to deliver something without even knowing what it was. Granted, Shamir had also mentioned she didn't know what was in it, but she seemed fine enough carrying it herself. For the most part.

“What is it?” He asked after looking over him once more.

“Oh, come now, don't look so guarded! It was a joke!”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, frowning.

“You know, curiosity? The fiend is curiosity! Cause, ya know— uh— curiosity killed the cat?” by the end of it Alois was scratching the side of his head, eyes cast to the side.

“That sounds ridiculous,” Byleth mumbled, unable to stop from shaking his head, “I don't go wandering around sticking my nose in places I shouldn't.”

“Erm, right, of course!” he laughed loudly again, and cleared his throat, “anywho! Looky here!” He dropped the box on a nearby table and opened it up, “As I mentioned, I have been waiting for this stuff forever!!” He pulled out what looked like some fishing supplies.

“You bought fishing supplies?” Byleth asked with a frown. It was a bit of an odd purchase considering the situation they were in at the moment. One would think he would be preparing for his mission.

“Don’t look at me like that! I ordered these supplies months ago, I'm telling you, _months!_ ” he cleared his throat, “Shame I won't be able to properly enjoy it now, I just wanted to have a look at it, is all.”

That made more sense. Byleth walked over to inspect the box’s contents, some items looked rather extravagant. “Where did you order it fr—” he paused, something Shamir had mentioned when she handed him the box resurfaced. “You know, Shamir said that the box was sitting in the supply room for ages… it probably got mixed in with everything.”

Alois’s eyes widened, “What!?” he facepalmed dramatically, “oh by the Saints!” he sighed, and dropped into a chair, “I _knew_ I should have checked the other drop off point!”

“Uh, right, well I should get going now… I have to review the supply cart. Rhea's expecting a letter from one of the scouts in a few days. We could be sent out to recover the Relic anytime now.”

He still didn't understand why she was sending the students, but Dimitri had claimed, as Future Leaders of their respective territories, it was their job to deal with situations like this.

He was still skeptical.

But at the same time, he had a lot of responsibility at even a younger age than many of them.

Was he being unreasonably guarded?

“Hold on Professor! I wanted to ask you something.” Alois reached for his arm again, but he was quick to dodge.

“I don't know where my sister is.” Byleth muttered with a sigh. “I've noticed she's starting to go to supper an hour or so after most of the students leave the hall. If you wish to speak to her, you can find her there.”

“Huh? Oh no, I would have approached her if I needed her!” He grinned, “but thank you for the information!” He looked him over once before clearing his throat, his tone sobering, “You're really on the move today. A lot to get done, I take it? I'm happy to help. Tell me, is there anything I can do to lighten your load a bit?”

“I'm sorry, I don't—” _wait, he wanted to help him?_ With what though? “— oh, I appreciate the offer, but nothing comes to mind right now. Besides, I'm not actually busy today.”

“Oh, surely there must be something! Don't be shy about asking for help. We're practically siblings, after all. Cut from the same cloth.” He raised his fist in the air with a triumphant grin. “I was raised by Jeralt, just as you, and your sister were! So we should have no trouble getting along.”

“Wait,” he stepped closer to him, “you were raised by Jeralt? My Father?”

_Why didn't Father ever talk about that?..._

“Huh? Did I not mention that? How thoughtless! What an embarrassing gaffe.” He shook his head slowly, “I'm sorry for not making that clear! And to think I went on that mission with you and everything without mentioning it!”

 _What else did he say? That they were_ **_practically siblings?_ **

“You think of us… me, as your sibling?” That felt even stranger saying it.

“Well, I'll confess, there is a considerable age gap between us!” He leaned back in the chair, “See, my parents died when I was small, and I came to live in the monastery. It was an aimless existence. But sometimes, a knight would pass by, wearing magnificent armor. That knight was Jeralt. And the first time he laid his eyes on me, he made me his squire! What was he thinking, eh? He pointed his finger at me and said _‘You, kid, get up and carry my lance for me!’_ I was so shocked and excited! I scrambled up so fast to help him! But my! The weapon was heavier than I thought it would be!!”

“Just like that?”

Alois nodded, as if proud, “Yup! After that day I knew I had to get stronger, just in case he needed me to carry heavier things!”

Byleth felt a slight smile threaten his facade, “Ah, sounds like something he would do.”

“No kidding! I don't think I'll ever fully understand his logic, I mean, come on, I was just a sad little street urchin!” he chuckled, “Later, I heard that the squire preceding me had died of a terrible plague…” his face fell, “I looked a bit like him, and was about the same age, so Jeralt thought me a suitable replacement. A little nutty, old Jeralt, there's no doubt about that. Quite a character. All that was more than 30 years ago. How time flies.”

Byleth never really thought his father to be the sentimental type, to have taken on Alois as a squire just because he resembled his previous one? There were many other things that he wanted to ask Alois about the subject, but one thing pushed all of that away… it was how long ago Alois claimed this happened…

“You said this happened… _thirty years ago?_ ” he wanted to make sure he was hearing him right.

“That’s right, I wasn't even fifteen years old,” he sighed and scratched the side of his head, “I didn’t grow up in the most fortunate of homes, so we never really celebrated my birthday, let alone talked about it. The information that I submitted to the knights is only an estimate, but I couldn’t have been much younger than ten…”

That hardly made sense, if Alois _was_ ten when Jeralt took him under his wing, then that meant that now Alois was at least forty, but Jeralt barely looked older than fifty, and—

—his head was starting to hurt.

“How old is he?” Byleth asked instead, it would be better to just get the answer out of him, rather than waste the time and energy trying to figure it out himself.

“Actually, I'm not entirely sure,” his eyes widened, “you never asked him?”

“Um, no I haven’t,” the question never really came up, and if it had—which he couldn’t remember right now— Father was awfully good at changing the conversation.

“Well, Jeralt hardly seems to have aged since then. In fact, over drinks he once told me…” his brows furrowed and he mumbled something to himself before shaking his head, “Ah, perhaps that's a story for another day. At any rate, that's Jeralt for you. One of a kind. I don't think there's anyone else quite like him.”

“Yeah, probably not.”

_I wonder if Bala knows anymore than I do… It would be worth speaking to her about it, though I suppose I could just try and ask Father directly…_

“Right. Well, now you've heard my whole story. I hope you understand now why I feel such a strong sense of attachment to you. If you're ever in a bind, just give me a holler. I'll help however I can.”

“Thanks for offering, but I can handle myself.” He hoped he didn’t come off as rude, but there wasn’t a clearer way to tell him. Luckily, Alois didn’t sound offended.

“Indeed, indeed. Well, I'll let you get back to it. But truly, if I can take anything off your plate, don't hesitate to let me know.” he grinned and turned back to the box on the table.

“Right,” Byleth turned to leave but stopped mid turn, “Did you know my Father named his horse after you?” He was suspicious of it before, but after hearing his story today, there was no doubt in his mind that this was the case.

“Really??” he laughed, “I would have never guessed!”

“Her name is Louise, we call her Lou though… Even if he never told us about his time as a knight, I’m sure he cares about you, Lou gets better treatment than some of the men in the troop.” Plus, no one could ride Lou aside from his father.

“That’s… wow,” he grinned, “I’m honored! That’s really nice to know actually…” He smiled to himself, “Thanks Professor.”

He didn’t really know why he was thanking him, wouldn’t he have found out her name eventually? Then again, his father had a knack for secrets, but, this wasn’t a secret, was it?

“Sure,” he shrugged, “see you later.”

He gave the older man a wave before making his way back outside to check the convoy.

They could really use more medical supplies.

The more information came out about this mission, the more wary he was of it, but at this point there wasn’t much he could do about it, the best thing he could do was prepare properly.

“Good afternoon Professor! How are you today?”

He set the small supply box back on the merchant’s table to turn around, “Oh, hello Flayn, I’m doing fine, how about you?”

She smiled and moved her hands behind her back, “I am doing fine, thank you!”

“What brings you down here?” He asked before taking a quick glance around, “is Seteth nearby?”

“I'm just conversing with the lovely people in the market! Brother _should_ be far too busy to be following me around.” She giggled behind her hand, “oh! And I am searching for an adorable bow for my lovely friend!”

“A bow?” He gestured behind him, “the weapons stall is over there.”

“No, no, not a weapon, Professor!”she pulled out a small cat from a purse slung over her shoulder. “A little accessory! You must know! A ribbon to adorn the hair!”

“Oh,” he held his hand out to the cat, “since when did you start smuggling the monastery's cats around?”

“I'm not! I'm taking care of Claude's lovely sweetie while he's gone,” she held the cat out to him, “he told me she likes to sit in small spaces, so I got this satchel to hold her in. I do not close it, so she can poke her little head out whenever!”

“Did he ask you?” He gave the small thing a pat on the head.

“Yup! That he did! She is the cutest most adorable thing I have come across in quite some time! Why, I may have to refuse returning her to Claude!” She grinned and cuddled her face into her fur.

“Oh, you know what? That reminds me, my sister was actually looking for her a while ago… you might want to let her know you've been taking care of her.”

It had been a few weeks at this point, she had mentioned it once over dinner, but hadn't since then. He didn't think much of it then, but— Was she still worried?

“Oh! Of course! I'll go do that now!” She took a step forward before freezing, “actually, I want to buy Shai that bow first, then I shall!” her eyes brightened “What color should I get her, Professor?”

“Uh,” he glanced back to where the accessory vendor was set up, “does it matter which one?”

She nodded, “Yes!”

He couldn't figure out for the life of him why that could be, “how about black?” It was a good color, it went along well with anything.

Flayn shook her head, an expression that looked very much like disappointment filled her face. “Professor! She can't wear a black bow! Her fur is black! The purpose of an accessory is to accent what beauty is already present!”

 _Right, of course_.

He sighed and glanced at the cat then back at Flayn’s eager face. _Why was she asking him again?_ “How about green?”

Green made sense. The cat's eyes were green… that was definitely the only reason why he thought of that color…

“Hm, that sounds like a great idea! Thank you so very much, Professor!” She smiled widely and ran off towards the stall.

“Um, you're welcome.” He mumbled, even though he knew there was no way she could hear him at this point. He wasn't bothered about any of it, rather surprised, yet again.

After another short moment he shook his head and made his way to the market in town. There was an item he needed to pick up that he commissioned a week ago, and the sooner he could get to it, the better.

.

.

The streets were particularly busy today, which only served to hinder his pace through the crowds. He wasn't necessarily in a hurry, but he didn't like to waste time either.

Fortunately, the armory was not nearly as crowded as the other shops that surrounded the area, which made sense, your average townie didn’t exactly know their way around the blade too efficiently.

Byleth walked straight for the counter so he could speak with the blacksmith, but a flash of orange stopped him. It seemed like he was pretty popular today for some reason…

“Professor! What are you doing here?”

He turned to face the speaker, not at all surprised to find Leonie before him. “I'm picking up a special order.”

What else would he be doing? The weapons provided to the knights and students were sold by the special merchant's up within the monastery's walls, so he had no need to be buying weapons here. He continued to the counter, but she was right on his heels.

“I was just doing some window shopping, taking some time off to treat myself for once.” She said, her tone rather cheery.

“What's the occasion?” He asked briefly before tapping the bell on the counter.

“Today is my birthday, I wanted to spend the day training with Captain Jeralt, but he is on a mission again.” She sighed, “I can never seem to catch him these days!”

“Oh, uh, Happy Birthday,” he scratched the back of his head, for some reason he felt a little guilty. “I could let him know when I see him next that you wanted to see him.”

She waved him off, “Nah, I can tell Captain Jeralt myself when he gets back from his mission. You _do_ remember I said that I was his first and greatest apprentice, right?” she smirked, and crossed her arms. “He said I can visit him whenever I want!”

“Uh, I see.” ‘ _I wonder if she knows he had more than one apprentice in the past, based on my knowledge, Alois is the one that spent the most time under his wing besides Bala and I. But, it would make sense if she didn’t know, considering even we didn’t know.’_

“I DO have to admit though. That I am a bit disappointed… “ she started pacing around, “I know that Captain Jeralt is a busy man, and he has a lot to do, helping the ailing _‘official’_ captain, but I just- “ she groaned and huffed loudly. “I was just really looking forward to sparring with him today… “ she looked down and scuffed her boot on the floorboards.

“Hello, sorry for the wait, how can I help you?”

Byleth turned back to the counter to greet the blacksmith, “Don’t worry about it,” he reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper, “I’m here to pick up a custom order.”

She took the note and glanced over it quickly, “Ah! This one, my husband had quite the blast working with these measurements I’ll have ya know! He’s mighty proud of it.” She scribbled her signature on the paper and made a copy for him then handed him the piece of charcoal. “Just sign here hun, and I’ll go get your order.”

“Thank you,” he signed his name below hers carefully and wiped the charcoal of his fingers on his pants.

“What did you order, Professor?” Leonie asked, peering around his shoulder.

“Nothing important,” he put his copy of the receipt in his pocket, “just a scabbard.”

“Oh! For the Sword of the—”

He sighed, “ **Yes,** ” he really didn't want any more people than necessary to know about the strange sword. ”Please refrain from shouting about it.”

She scoffed but fell silent.

A few moments of silence dragged by and the blacksmith finally emerged with his scabbard in her hands. “It's a wee bit on the heavy side, but it'll do the trick! Hope the weight of the blade doesn't hinder ya too much. If it does, be sure to bring it back, and we can have another go at it.” She grinned and held it out with two hands.

“Thank you.” He took it from her and tested the weight in his hand. Even with the precaution she gave him, he didn't think it was anything to worry about. “I'm sure it will be fine. Thanks again.” He finished up the transaction and walked out of the shop, his new tail close behind.

“Are you going to be busy today, Professor? Cause if you're not, I'd love it if we could train together!” Leonie quickened her pace and stopped in front of him. “I mean, you know, since Captain Jeralt is busy…”

Byleth repressed a sigh, but found himself pressing his hand to his forehead instead, perhaps a more apparent sign of his… irritation.

“I mean you don't have to, I understand if you have stuff to do. Though I'm surprised you can manage to train Dimitri every—”

 **This** time, he did sigh. Rather loudly, at least by his standards. “Fine. Let's go.”

“Really?!” She grinned and cheered to herself.

“Yeah, the rest of my day is free, so I don't mind spending it training, or sparring.” He secured the scabbard to his back and started up the path leading to the monastery. “Is there anything you want to work on?”

She nodded, “Yup, I want to work more on defending. Since a lance requires two hands on most occasions, I find myself forgetting to train proper defense.”

“Alright. We'll start with basics then go from there.”

Somehow, something he said triggered a memory that reminded her of his father, and though Byleth liked to say he always paid attention to the information given to him, by the fourth time she referred to his father by his full title, he started to zone out.

Which he wouldn't have had a problem admitting to either, but somehow she didn't notice.

On the bright side, when they entered the training field he spotted Bala finishing up a sparring match with Felix - he could give her the scabbard now - and just off to the side sat Ingrid and Sylvain. Leonie hurried forward to greet them.

“Hey Ingrid! What are you doing here wasting around with _him?_ ” She crossed her arms and turned her back to Sylvain.

Sylvain gapped at her, “Hey! Are you still sour about what happened last week? I said I was sorry!”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Leonie snapped.

Ingrid didn't’ seem to notice, or didn't care about the tone that Leonie used with Sylvain, “We were watching Professor Balaiya spar with Felix, for some reason - “

Byleth shook his head and made his way to his sister, he had no reason to eavesdrop on their conversation. “Hey Bala, it’s finished.” he unhooked the scabbard from his back and handed it to her, “Let me know if you have issues with it.”

She took it with a silent nod and turned back to Felix, “No, I won’t be using the sword in our matches, or against any of the students for that matter.” she frowned, “You won’t ask me again.”

Felix scowled and turned his head to the side, “Fine, but don't say never, you doom yourself with such delusions.” He started for the exit, not even bothering with a farwell.

“Felix! When are we goin’ to spar?!” Leonie called after him.

He spared her a glance, but nothing more and was gone in the next moment.

“Sheesh, what’s up his ass?” Leonie mumbled.

What indeed… Byleth turned to Bala with raised brows, hoping for some sort of explanation.

“We just had a conversation that put him on edge,” Bala whispered, “He’s been especially irritable since his father started staying here too.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed… but I wasn't sure if I should acknowledge it or not.” He said quietly.

“I know…” she sighed and motioned to the scabbard, “thanks for this, I'll update you as necessary… Oh, and I spoke with Seteth, we should be setting off on the mission within the week. The Black Eagles will be setting off early to secure one of the larger groups that split off.”

At least now that incessant waiting around was finally coming to an end. “Alright, thanks for the update. Will you be sticking around?”

“No, I’m going to head in early today… You’re going to spar with Leonie?”

“Yeah, she initially wanted Father to spar with her, but he's out on a mission again so I’m subbing… I guess.”

“That’s nice of you… did you know it is her birthday today?” She glanced to the side, “I wasn’t sure what to give her, so I gave her some orange flowers, but I don’t think she was too happy about it.”

“Oh,” he frowned, “did she say anything about it?” Terrible gifts were a thing, but he could hardly call a flower or two anything but a kind gesture…

“No, it was just the look on her face, but don’t mind me,” she started backing up, while waving him off, “I’m sure I was looking too much into it.” she turned back to the students, “Goodnight.”

Sylvain jumped to his feet, “Wait, Professor Balaiya, I wanted to ask you something!” He ran after her.

“Professor Byleth, why does your sister give Sylvain such special attention?” Leonie asked, tone rather accusatory

Before he could even take a breath to speak, Ingrid gasped. “Leonie! I don’t know what you are getting at, but it's obvious that she’s just being nice to him. I bet he only joined her class because she's pretty.”

“You’re probably right,” Leonie mumbled, “but you can never be too sure,” she tred back to him, “Professor, why did you let Sylvain leave your class? Now the Deer have _three_ idiots to juggle.”

“Leonie, that’s not very - “

“Oo, I didn’t even think about that!” Ingrid said, a smirk on her face, “Claude, Lorenz, _and_ Sylvain?? Do I feel bad for you guys.”

Byleth pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache starting up.

Leonie tossed her hands up in the air, “Tell me about it! Can you believe that during the Goddess’s right of Rebirth Ceremony, those idiots— “

“Girls!”

Both of them jumped, and looked at him with equally shocked faces. As for himself, well he hadn’t expected his voice to be as loud as it had. “Don’t… gossip like that,” at least not in front of him!, “It is not good to speak about your classmates in such a way.” he grabbed a training lance off the rack closest to him, “You both should have more confidence in your allies, now come on,” he motioned with his head to the training weapons. “Let us begin already.”

“I am sorry Professor…” Ingrid mumbled.

Leonie gave her own grumbled apology, and grabbed a lace off the rack for herself.

Right away, he recognized her effort to mimic his father’s fighting style had increased since the last time he sparred with her one on one. At least at the point sure was currently at, it felt exactly like that— a mimic of his father’s style. The biggest issue that he saw with that was probably not as obvious as he thought it was.

She did nolt have the strength that his Father had. If anyone was going to be able to copy Father’s style down to it’s core, then it had to be Dimitri. The strength that Dimitri’s Crest gave him was more than enough to match Father’s own abil—

Leonie’s lance narrowly missed hitting the side of his head, but at the last moment he brought his own lance up to block the attack.

Dimitri’s Crest gave him insane strength… Leonie could train for a lifetime, but would never be able to accomplish the same feats of pure strength…

_Does Father have a Crest?? If so, does he know?_

Leonie stepped back and thrust the weapon at his misection, this time it hit him. It clashed against his armor, and though the blade was blunt, he could still feel the impact enough for it to jar him out of his thoughts.

“Professor! You’re not all there today are ya?” Leonie tossed the lance between her hands and frowned deeply at him, “What’s up with that??”

_Were people without Crests capable of such strength? How convenient that Father isn’t here right now…_

“Professor??”

“Leonie, maybe— ... —overworked?”

“He was just fine earlier!”

“You don’t need to _look_ overworked to be— … —from it.”

“Um, Professor? Are you okay?”

Byleth shook his head quickly to find both of them staring at him with concerned looks. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was thinking about… something.” He cleared his throat, “I was actually thinking about your style, Leonie. You’re looking to mirror my Father, right?”

Her eyes brightened, “Yes! I am glad someone finally noticed! Captain Jeralt is my absolute inspiration for _everything!_ I want to be just like him, so I have been doing my best to channel the great Blade Breaker through everything that I do! I know that—”

He sighed softly, and lowered his lance to his side. Would it be a good idea to tell her it would be better for her if she adapted her style to better suit her own limitations and skills rather than encourage a style that could never _truly_ be mastered in its entirety?

“You know, if you held yourself like this when attacking,” he held the lance up and gestured to where his feet were, “you could afford to put more force into your attacks. When my Father _really_ strikes a target, his whole body goes into that attack, whether it’s a thrust or a slash, there is rarely ever a need for a follow up attack. The addition to charging at the opponent on horseback increases the force of the attack tenfold. Master solid swings, and horseback combat first, then you can look into implementing… adjustments.” he tapped the side of his head, “Always focus first on building a solid foundation, or your castle will crumble.”

She nodded slowly while mimicking his stance. “That… actually makes a lot of sense! I feel pretty silly now that I realized I may have been training wrong…” Her shoulders sagged and she scratched the back of her head. “Thanks Professor. At least now I can really improve for when Captain Jeralt returns!”

“Yeah, it's not a problem,” he moved over to put his lance away, “I've got no doubt that he would be impressed. Keep it up.”

“I will!” Leonie ran over to Ingrid and yanked her to her feet. “Come on! Let's spar for a bit!”

“Don't stay up too late, alright?” Byleth called over his shoulder, “I'd hate to have to report you two to Seteth.”

“We're just going to do one round, ”Ingrid said, “right? Leonie?”

“Ugh, yeah alright. Just one round, then we'll head to the dorm!” Leonie sighed.

Byleth nodded and left the field.

The sun was already setting, yet he had so many questions floating around in his head that he couldn't even think about heading to bed.

What other secrets did Father hide? Could it be possible that he just doesn't know his strength could be from a Crest?

“No, how could that be?” He mumbled to himself, hand pressing against his forehead. If he worked for the Knights of Seiros, how could he have not been tested? Was there a chance the test would show a negative result when there should be a positive? Perhaps… Hanneman _had_ said the research is still relatively new…

Byleth wanted to trust his Father, he really did. He had his reasons for keeping secrets, and he had accepted that. But lately, lately things have been getting difficult…

He glanced behind him to where the training field was, now more than a few meters away.

_—You don't even look like your father!—_

Leonie was right, they didn't… not really… not at all…

For the first time in twenty years, a seed of doubt nestled deep in his chest. “Is he _actually_ our Father?...” Byleth sighed heavily and brushed his hair out of his face. So many questions, and wherever an answer appears on the threshold it only gives way to a slew of more questions.

At least he was sure of one thing…

He had a headache.

“Maybe I'll go fishing” he said to himself, “as long as Alois isn't attempting to fish, it's relatively quiet there…” Maybe the sound of the water will calm his nerves. It usually did.

On his way to the pier,a dark shadow flew over his head, the movement was so fast, and sudden that his first reaction was to draw his dagger.

He spun around to try and find out what was going on, and caught a glimpse of what looked like a wyvern cutting sharply around one of the buildings before disappearing.

The problem was that the monastery had specific _no fly_ zones, and that was one of them.

“What the hell?” There goes his fishing time… it wouldn't be wise to ignore that.

He sheathed his dagger and ran off towards the direction it went. Briefly, he stopped to ask the gatekeeper if he heard or saw anything, but according to him there was ‘ _nothing to report_ ’. Unless of course the word hadn't reached him yet, but it could very well be nothing… Still.

When he finally caught up to the wyvern, luckily it was no longer airborne, and it's rider was snooping around some supply crates.

Byleth drew his sword and approached the creature cautiously, just how did they get past the guard?

Unfortunately, the wyvern noticed him and started to growl, it was deep and the vibrations that followed could be felt in his own chest. The rider didn't seem all that bothered and whispered something strange to the creature that calmed it down.

He took that as an opportunity and raised his sword, and cleared his throat. “Who are you, and what are you doing? I'm not afraid to permanently ground your wyvern, so—”

“Ah! Shit! No, no don't hurt him!”

The rider jumped out from behind the wyvern, and Byleth lowered his sword. “Claude?? What are you doing?”

“Ah! Ha! Whoa! Heya Professor! Is this the second time I'm on the receiving end of that cold gaze of yours??”

He rolled his eyes, “You just got back?”

“That's right!” He grinned, “glad to be back too! It was getting stuffy over in Deirdru.”

“What are you doing?” he asked again. He wanted to get to the point so he could lay down, because now his headache was getting worse.

Claude apparently had other plans, “Hm? Oh, nothing really. I just dropped something around here, so I was looking for it.”

“Are you aware this area is a no fly zone? Wyverns and pegasi are not allowed to occupy the air around here.”

“Ah, I wasn't aware actually. See, I lost control of the wyvern, he was flying around all crazy! I tried my best to calm him, but it didn't work out too well.” he gave the wyvern a few hearty slaps in the side, “but I can leave and look tomorrow with the daylight.”

“That would be best.” Byleth said.

Claude nodded and turned to the wyvern, he pressed his head against its own and gave it a few more pats before stepping back.

The wyvern reached forward and headbut Claude with enough force to knock him off his feet, it then made a strange sound that sounded oddly like laughter before taking off to the sky.

Claude groaned and stood up, and started dusting himself off while complaining about something.

“You're a wyvern rider?” Byleth asked, though he said it more like an accusation. Learning to ride any animal with enough ease to move as fast as he did was hard enough. Doing it in the **air** ?? That required skill. Especially the way he cut the corner around that building… it didn't really look like _losing control._

“No, I've ridden one in the past maybe… once? But I would definitely not call myself a rider.” He shook his head, “besides, I much prefer solid ground. Much safer.”

Byleth looked him over carefully. There was nothing in his tone at least that signified that he was lying. So he was either actually telling the truth, or he was very good at lying. “Right, if you say so,” he knew what he saw, he was positive an amateur couldn't pull it off, especially since wyverns were very hard to train. “Well, welcome back, make sure you get yourself rested. We'll be leaving on our mission any day now. In case you missed it, my class is going with yours since the issue stems from those of the Kingdom.”

“I see. That makes sense. Well I'll be heading back to my room now. Goodnight, Professor.” He screwed scurried off _almost_ as quickly as he had arrived.

“Wyvern riders are known to use battle axes in combat… I should talk to Bala about making him add my class. Maybe then I could finally observe him properly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ it's been a year since I first started this story! I'll be doing a small q&a about it on my Tumblr if anyone is interested! ♥


	20. Only One Thing to Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tower of Black Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this chapter! Ah!! I hope you all like it! 
> 
> *Language and violence warning
> 
> (Also, my doc said the word count for this chapter is 12,345!! When does that happen!?There must be good luck on the horizon!)

_‘I really, really hate myself… if I would have just listened to Mik… if I woulda listened then, then I wouldn't be hurting…’_

.

.

_“Look what you've done, you idiot!”_

_“I'm sorry Mik! I didn't see that there!” Sylvain yelled as loud as he could. After all, it was a long way up, and the bottom of this well was cold, and kinda dark… what if his voice got lost on the way up??_

_“Stop raising your voice at me you pathetic worm! I'm your older brother! I deserve respect!!” He grabbed a rock and hurled it down the well._

_Sylvain narrowly dodged the projectile, but it bounced off the ground and hit him on the foot. “Ow! Mik! That hurt!” slight fear bubbled up in the pit of his stomach, he lowered his voice to nearly a whisper. “I said I was sorry…”_

_Mik snarled down at him, “Stop that! You don't have the right to call me that! Only Mother.”_

_Sylvain flinched back, even though there was a lot of distance between them he still couldn't help it. “Oh, right… I'm sorry Miklan…”_

_“Hmph, now I have to figure out a way to explain to her how stupid you are. You know, when I was eight, I was already a genius,”_

_For just a moment, Sylvain tuned out, “That's not what Father said…” he mumbled under his breath._

_“What was that??” Miklan snapped, another rock already in hand._

_“Nothing! Nothing!” Sylvain exclaimed urgently, he really didn't want to get hit again. His body already ached terribly from the fall._

_But it was true! He heard Father talking to Duke Fraldarius about it. If anything, he was the genius because he scored way higher on that test than Miklan did at his age._

_Unless, he was remembering it wrong?..._

_“I told you to be careful, and what do you do??” Miklan continued, “You trip, and fall! Ugh, I'll be back.” His head disappeared from view._

_Sylvain sat down on the ground with a huff, “I didn't trip,” he mumbled to himself, “I swear you pushed me…” he sighed, and carefully started unlacing his boot, his ankle didn't feel good at all! In fact, it hurt so much that he wanted to cry! But he didn't, he couldn't after all, not in front of Miklan…_

_Once the boot was as loose as possible he went about_ **_trying_ ** _to take it off. Even though no one could see him down here in this abandoned pit, he still resisted the tears that burned at his eyes as he took it off. He didn't know when Miklan would come back, but he didn't want to risk Father coming along and seeing him so weak. It was bad enough that he was down here in the first place!_

_He tossed the boot to the side, and carefully took his sock off next. A gasp involuntarily left him. “Oh, goddess! My ankle disappeared!” The skin was so red and swollen, just the sight of it made him start to feel sick._

_“Maybe it really is my fault,” he said with a frown, “why would I think there would be a magical lady hiding in here? Shoulda known he was tricking me again.”_

_Miklan liked to push him around, in this case quite literally… but that wasn’t rare…_

_He leaned his head back against the cold stone behind him and closed his eyes, at least the well was dry. “Well, it can't get worse I guess,” he mumbled, “unless Father wants to punish me… I wonder what lie Miklan is telling him…”_

_A few moments of silence passed by, but it was interrupted simultaneously by his stomach growling, and a drop of water hitting his forehead._

_“Oh, oh no,” his eyes flew open, only to be bombarded by more drops._

_The next thing he knew, it was pouring rain all over him. He was soaked in an instant._

_“Great, I guess it_ **_can_ ** _get worse…” he cupped his hands out till they were filled with water and drank it. He repeated the action a few more times, until his stomach wasn't bothering him anymore._

_He paused in the last handful, catching his reflection in the water he held. There was a stream of blood running down his face that was quickly diluted by the rain, only for it to mix with the dirt on his face. His throat started burning again, “I'm such an idiot… “ the burn quickly spread back to his eyes, this time he could do nothing to stop the tears from flowing._

_“Miklan is right, this is all my fault,” anger spread through him, and he threw his hands out, spreading the collected water with the mud around him._

_“I hate myself…”_

_._

_._

“Why are you just standing around? Idio—”

“Yeah, idiot, I know,” Sylvain forced a laugh, and dropped his hand, allowing the water that collected there to merge with the ground below.

Felix scowled, though thankfully didn't say anything more. Good thing too, because there was only so much Sylvain could take.

Usually, he was pretty good with dealing with things, hardship to be precise. It was expected. But, for some reason, he just didn't have much patience right now.

Even though he didn't expect a reply, he answered anyway, “I'm sorry, I zoned out. Won't happen again.”

To his surprise, Felix didn't snap at him like he thought he would. Instead he rolled his eyes and motioned to the others, “just don't fall too far behind.” He seemed to debate over saying more, but trudged on ahead without doing so.

He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but thankfully, Lorenz’s voice cut through the sound of the rain. Sylvain smirked and jogged to catch up with the others, he could use a distraction.

“Hilda! If you scoot over, there will be enough room for me to fit in the carriage!” Lorenz practically wailed. “I should not be walking out in the rain like this!”

“Oh shut it Lorenz!” Hilda snapped, irritation clear on her face, “you got outvoted, everyone decided to let the ladies take shelter— however cramped— in the carriage!”

“Come on Lorenz! I thought you were a noble!” Sylvain said dramatically, “don't tell me,” a gasp— for effect— “have you been lying to us??”

“What?!” Lorenz whirled on him, and shrieked, —in his own opinion, but how else could you describe that sound?— “Of course I am! How dare you insinuate otherwise!”

“Yikes Lorenz, I didn't know that sound was humanly possible!” he made a show of covering his ears, “I might need some healing!”

“Ridiculous! Who would believe that? There is no way you actually sustained damage.” Lorenz said, while trying not to snap the pole up his ass.

“Oo, you know what? I think my ear is actually bleeding!” Sylvain cleared his throat, his next sentence coming out with an added flair of, _help me I'm hurt._ “Hey, Mercie?” He looked over Hilda's head into the carriage, “Mercie?~~”

The angel in question crawled to the edge of the carriage a few moments later, and settled next to Hilda. “Yes, Sylvain? Is there—” she gasped and her hand flew up over her heart. “Oh goddess! I didn't realize how heavy it was raining out there! Perhaps we should switch?”

Lorenz nodded in obvious agreement, "First, I don't know how you can't hear the rain! But, that sounds like a gre—”

“Terrible idea!” Hilda yelled over him.

“Excuse me? I'll gave you know—”

“Sylvain?” Mercedes raised her soft voice just a little, but she didn't need to. He had already given her his full attention. There was no point in listening to them argue.

“Yes, lovely lady?” He said on impulse.

She shook her head as she always did in his presence, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “I do believe you were the one that called me.”

“Oh, right!” he laughed awkwardly, “ahem, I think my ear is bleeding. See, Lorenz here has damaged me with his voice.”

“Oh my,” she giggled behind her hand, and if he was completely confident, he'd say there was mischief in her eyes. But he wasn't. “Let me have a look then.” She held her head out.

Sylvain placed his hand in hers, initially, he was shocked that it was so warm, but he pushed the thought away quickly. It was obvious, she was warm and dry in the carriage, why wouldn't she be warm?

“Oh, please Mercie. Don't be ridiculous!” Hilda said with a roll of her eyes. “You know Sylvain likes to play around.”

“Precisely,” Lorenz _rudely_ butt in, “please don't let him take advantage of your kindness.”

Sylvain scoffed, “Oh? Suddenly you two love birds are done fighting? I thought you had beef.”

Take advantage of Mercedes?? Why he’d never!... At least not on purpose… No, he would never take advantage of _any_ lady. He wasn’t a scoundrel. As much as everyone thought so…

…Even though he tried really hard to make them think he was…

“Love birds!?” they shouted in unison.

Hilda's face grew almost as pink as her hair, “Why I'd never! How could!?—”

Now, he knew that just because her face was pink didn't mean he had _hit the mark_ , for lack of a better phrase. She could simply be angry or embarrassed, but she didn't know that he knew that.

“Ah! You're blushing Hilda! Have I uncovered a scandal??” he smirked, “Ooo!” he taunted childishly.

Her face grew darker, and she held her fist out at him. The skin on her knuckles strained white with the force. “Sylvain! Don't make me punch your face in!”

From the corner of his eye he saw Ms. Bee walking over, and from what he could tell, she didn't look very happy.

Mercedes apparently noticed as well, and she dropped his hand.

He felt a little pathetic that he felt a little colder after that.

“Why are you guys shouting??” Ms. Bee said with a hint of annoyance, but he knew she was more irritated than she seemed.

“Oh, hey Professor, Hilda and Lorenz were having a lovers quarrel,” he shrugged, “I was simply trying to help them sort it out, like the nice guy that I am, but Hilda started threatening me.”

Hilda gasped, clearly about to shout some sort of retort, but she cut herself off just as quickly. The glare that Ms. Bee gave her was wicked cold.

“Did you forget we are on a very important mission?” She huffed and pushed her hair out of her face, “if you're going to have ridiculous arguments like that, keep it to yourselves. I should not be able to hear you from the front of the group!”

Right, the mission.

His mood instantly plummeted. The worst part was, he knew. He _knew_ that he shouldn't be provoking them. Hell, he was far too old for that nonsense anyway, but—

“Come on Professor, don't be too harsh on her. I was provoking her. If you're going to punish anybody, guess it should be me.” He paused before winking, adding, “just be gentle.”

Now it was Lorenz’s turn to gasp, “The vulgarity! Where were you raised??”

“In a winter wonderland!” He exclaimed with just enough enthusiasm to sound just as fake as he felt.

“Okay, that's enough.” Ms. Bee snapped and turned her glare on Sylvain. “Come with me.” She didn't wait to see if he followed as she walked off to the side.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he mumbled more so to himself than anything before walking after her.

They didn't go too far off the path, just enough to afford them some privacy.

“Gonna scold me Professor?” he had meant it as a tease, but it had unintentionally come out sounding devoid of any emotion.

The subtle frown stayed on her face, “I know you must be anxious, Sylvain, but you don't have to worry. I promised you the other day that—”

He scowled, “Oh come on Professor, do you really believe that?”

“What?” Her frown deepened, “why would I allow you to carry such a burden?”

He reacted before he had the time to really think about his actions. “That's hilarious Professor!” he threw his head back and laughed. “Who do you think you are? Has that sword gotten to your head? You think that just because—”

She held her hand up, “Sylvain, stop. I'm not doing this now.”

Irritation gouged into his insides, and burned the back of his throat. Really though, who the hell did she think she was? As far as he knew, she never asked for all of this responsibility, and now all of a sudden she was trying to take the high ground??

No.

He didn't care how it ended, or what happened to his own well being in the process, no one was allowed to just take it away from him.

“Ya know, _Professor…_ I might have been joking when I said I wanted to, ya know, _collect the debt_ …” though the action was useless, he still pushed his hair—once again— out of his eyes. “But I'm serious, if you get in my way, if you even think about trying to take him down under some kind of clouded sense of justice. I _will_ kill you. It's my job to deal with him.”

She stared back at him with that icy gaze of hers, lips pressed into a thin line. The way her bangs were plastered onto her face did little to weaken the intensity of her stare, if anything it made it worse. Despite the rain, she was unblinking.

That only irritated him more.

“If I have to choose between your life and his, then I'm afraid you'll just have to hate me. You can try to kill me if you like, if it makes you feel better, but you won't be able to. And I will not lose sleep over that.”

Why was he surprised how steady her voice was? “You don't know what I'm capable of.” He muttered behind his teeth before pushing past her. He made sure to shunt her enough to push her off balance. Dick move, yeah, but he could care less right now.

All he asked of her, was that no matter what happened when they found him… that she would let him deal with his own brother. For better or worse. It wasn't her business.

Yeah, Miklan is an asshole.

And apparently a criminal now too.

It is no secret that he never got along with his brother, and maybe he hated him too.

But _he_ could be worse… he could be wanted for more. Because he was smarter, more capable. Because he had a Crest, and Miklan didn't.

And maybe, he hated himself more.

He didn't bother to look behind him to see where she went or if she was following him. Hell, she could have literally stabbed him in the back and he wouldn't have cared. He just didn't care.

He made his way back to the group, but hesitated briefly. He just wasn't in the mood to talk to the ladies right now, and from this distance he could see Lorenz's egghead. Not something he trusted himself to handle right now.

Then there was Felix, but the second the thought popped up he shoved it away. He didn't want any more criticism right now. Even if he didn't say anything, he knew those unspoken words would be there… Ingrid was no better, and his Highness would more than likely give him sympathy. He couldn't deal with sympathy right now, especially from someone like him. Prince Dimitri really shouldn't feel the need to stoop down to his level. The fact that he did? It just made him feel worse. His own issues were nothing when compared with his friends.

He was so sick of it all! Teachers, Knights, _Friends!?_ His family…

He just wanted to be alone, but he hated it at the same time.

He fell back behind where the majority of the students were, surprised to find Professor Byleth walking besides Claude. The latter didn't look particularly enthused.

“You can't dodge the question forever Riegan,” Professor said, “I don't understand why you insist on being so—”

“Oo, what trouble has my house leader gotten in this time?” Sylvain butt in, putting on his usual grin, only momentarily surprised how easily he did so. “Are you slacking off again?” He elbowed Claude in the side repeatedly, aiming to set him off. He didn't care that he was interrupting their conversation, they could always continue it later— besides, if Professor Byleth really was scolding him, then he was doing Claude a favor. He shoved his elbow into his ribs harder.

“Ow! What the—” Claude sent him a glare and stepped away.

“Sylvain, I know you knew we were having a conversation.” Professor Byleth said with a sigh.

“Oh, my bad, was it a private conversation?”

“It doesn't matter, we're done anyway.” Claude said with a shrug.

“For now.” Professor Byleth finished, or more so corrected. He didn't spare another glance, and walked back to the front of the group.

“What didya do?” Sylvain asked once he left.

Claude shrugged again, and continued walking. “Nothing. Professor Byleth is just a little—let's say upset— that he didn't choose the Golden Deer.”

Sylvain couldn't help but laugh, “Really? Well, I wasn't expecting that.” But he wasn't stupid, he knew that was far from the truth.

“Sylvain!” Claude gasped, and Sylvain had to wonder if he was aware that he knew how obviously fake he was being. Then again, it wasn't like he was doing any better. “Don't you know by now that our house is the best?”

“Ah, well you see, I didn't exactly join because I cared about any of that nonsense.” He smirked, it was funny thinking back on it now, it didn't take him very long to decide to switch. “Obviously, I only joined because Ms. Bee is quite the fantastic specimen.” He couldn't help but notice the way his head snapped to look at him, but Sylvain continued on, undeterred. He had been using the little nickname for a while now. Mostly to himself, but whatever. Her name was definitely odd. Besides, Bee sounded cute. “I actually helped her a lot while you were gone, too bad the academy doesn't have any co-leader system, I think I'd be a good fit.”

He couldn't help but see the irony in all of it. Just a handful of moments ago, he had just finished threatening her life— and she didn't even bat an eye! The strange part was that she seemed more affected by it the first time he hinted at it, but he was only joking then! This time though, he was serious, he had felt the cold spite curling in his gut.

He was serious… wasn't he?

Would he really raise a blade against someone— let alone someone he was close to— over a person as rotten as his brother?? But he wasn't actually close to the Professor… he wasn't even confident in how true his apparent childhood friendships were. Or had ever been for that matter… They knew too much about him. Which created such an unnerving and frustrating paradox. He hated being alone, but he hated the company of those that didn't know him. At the same time, he felt too vulnerable in front of anyone that knew how ugly his skeleton was.

“Hmm, I dunno, I don't think the rest of the Deer would be too keen on that.” Claude said casually.

For a second, he had nearly forgotten the conversation, but he was quick to ease back into it. Sort of. “C’mon Claude, would you rather have me, or Lorenz in such a position? I know he has some beef with you, and quite frankly I could care less about it.”

“Uh-huh, Lorenz actually thinks I'm amaaazing. He's actually super jealous of my amazing skills.” He smirked, “oh, but don't tell him I told you his super deep secret.”

Sylvain glanced over at him with raised brows, it wasn't lost on him how Claude so smoothly danced around literally anything he said that was an attempt to annoy or agitate. And he could hear the sarcasm laced in his voice, so he definitely wasn't oblivious.

At a loss for how else to reply, he decided to just go with it, and move to a new topic. “Yeah, you got it. So, how you liking the Kingdom? Have you been before?” He motioned around to the foggy trees and the still pouring gray skies. “Pretty great, huh?” This time it was his turn to ooze sarcasm.

“It's, uh, a little cold, though I bet the rain isn't helping.”

“Eh, yeah I guess it is a little chilly,” he shrugged. That was it? Yeah it was raining on them, but it could get even worse back home. “It's not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” he snorted, “I just might turn into one of those—” he started snapping his fingers, “damn, the thing that's icy but hangs off of stuff?”

Sylvain blinked at him for a second, “An _icicle?”_

“Yeah!” He laughed, “that, I'll turn into an icicle.”

“You forgot what an icicle was??” Now it was his turn to laugh, “Jeeze, Claude, what did you do during classes as a kid? Daydream?”

“Ah, ahaha, I'm just tired, and _chilly_ , give me a break.”

“Alright, fine.” He fell silent for a few minutes, but his mind quickly started to spiral back to stuff he just didn't want to think about right now. Number one being his brother. The rain WAS starting to grate on his already frayed nerves, and right now he just wanted a nice warm cup of tea, or hot chocolate. He sighed dramatically to break the silence, “Like I was saying, is this your first time in the Kingdom?”

He nodded, “Yup. I've traveled across the Alliance, but that's about it actually.”

“Well, sorry your first time has to be under such annoying circumstances, and crappy weather. I hope it doesn't sour your view on the place.”

“I dunno, rain is rain, and though I feel like I might drown if I slip, I'm sure the land is beautiful. Besides, it would be unfair if I were to judge a whole nation based on the actions of a small handful. There are similar types in every land, what matters is how we handle it.”

That was… unexpected. “Wow, you sure you're not quoting a book or something?” There were probably better ways he could have replied, but he was burnt out.

“Ha, maybe,” he shrugged, “but maybe not. “

“Fair enough, but that reminds me!” He nudged him again, “I was on a date with this lovely lady when—”

“Oh, no, Sylvain, I don't want to hear about your endeavors. Why don't you go bother Felix about it?”

“Ha!” That ended up louder than he meant for it to be. From the corner of his eye he felt a familiar glare. The only problem was so many people reserved their glare just for him— so he didn't really have a guess on who it could be, not that he cared. Regardless, he lowered his voice. “I don't want him to kill me. Or worse, chop any important limbs off, if you catch my drift, so no thanks. But I wasn't going to share that—because nothing happened.” He snickered, the way he was looking at him was quite priceless. If he didn't know any better he wouldn't be surprised if Claude claimed not to know what he was talking about.

“Okay then…” he sighed.

“I was trying to say, the lady ended up telling me about someone else she was infatuated with. Frankly, I was a little offended at first.”

This time Claude laughed, “Oo, must have hurt, why'd she agree to go out with you then?”

“She wanted advice, I insisted that I wasn't the best person for that—”

“At least you're honest,” Claude smirked, “color me surprised.”

“Well, not like I pretend I'm something I'm not, I never tell people what not to think of me. I know I'm a scoundrel that shouldn't be trusted. It’s not my fault if people don't take the warnings they're given.” He didn't know what it was, but he could feel his mood plummeting again. Maybe it was the rain? It couldn't be the mission, no. He’d already decided he didn't care how it ended. “Anyway,” he cleared his throat, “you might be the one surprised, the one this lady likes, is you.” He nudged him hard enough to throw him off balance. “She wanted me to find out if you had your eye on anyone.”

“Ah? Me?” He raked his hand through his hair, “what would— ah, well whoever this mystery miss is, do let her know that I'm flattered, but I'd have to decline.”

“Oh? Now I'm curious, you got your eyes on someone don't you?” He grinned, this was the kind of ridiculous drama he loved to waste away with. It was stupid enough to distract, and entertaining enough to forget his own issues, at least temporarily.

And something told him that Claude had better game than Prince Dimitri, so this should be interesting.

“I've got my eyes on the road right now actually.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “Come on, Claude, you can trust me! We're pals, right?”

“Didn’t you just say that people shouldn't trust you?”

He waved him off, “I said that, but it applies to the ladies,” he gasped dramatically, “it's Hilda isn't it?? Oo, wait till Lorenz hears! He'll probably flip!”

“What? Ol’ Gloucester’s heir likes Hilda? Hmm, that's some interesting info, thanks… _pal._ I'll have to get that little tidbit in mind. Could be useful.”

Annnd, he did it again, dodging everything. “Hmm, it's just a rumor. Don't blame me if it turns out to be bogus.”

“I would never.”

The conversation died again, and Sylvain thought he just might too. His own anxieties were nipping at his heels and for whatever reason—though he wasn't surprised— Claude wasn't interested in talking. It was obvious.

The goddess must despise him too, because he was starting to feel like starting a scene if the rain went on any longer!

Ms. Bee walked over to them, her hair still plastered on her face like seaweed. “Change of plans, I scouted ahead, and found a kind family that will let us stay in their barn for the night, they are going to provide the students a meal for the night. Sir Gilbert is taking their information so the church can send them payment. So, quicken up the pace. The sooner we get there the better.”

That was the best news he'd heard all day! Maybe the goddess didn't hate him after all…

If he had been in a better mood when they got there, he probably would have voiced a stupid complaint on why the ladies all sat on one side of the barn while they sat on the other. _They_ weren't the ones sitting in their underwear whilst their clothes were strung about random places in the barn with the small hope that they'd be dry by morning.

Of course he knew why. Propriety, blah blah, inappropriate, blah blah whatever.

“Lorenz, could you just sit down and shut up already?” Claude groaned, annoyance clear as any.

“Absolutely not! I don't understand why my request for at least a clean cover is so outlandish! It's bad enough that I am already humiliated in such a way.” He gestured to his current state of dress, as if he was the only one.

“You have a clean one,” Sylvain said, just as annoyed, “and you haven't even touched it.”

“It has holes! And it smells like a barn animal!”

Claude rolled his eyes and snatched the folded blanket. He then proceeded to roll into it, and his own like a cocoon. “‘Night.”

Professor Byleth walked over, still dressed fully, a rather unamused look on his face. “What are you bickering about?”

“Claude has stolen my blanket!” Lorenz complained.

Sylvain groaned and tossed himself back into the hay behind him, “He gave it up actually,” he mumbled. Not entirely accurate, but he didn't care.

Lorenz's stupid gasp was cut off by a meek sounding “I'm sorry Professor.”

Whatever Professor Byleth had said slipped past his ears, but he still found entertainment from the aftermath.

There was a bit more fussing and shuffling around before everything grew relatively quiet, and the few lanterns that were on were extinguished for the night, leaving the quiet sounds of the horses to fill in the dark. That was until familiar soft giggles started taking over his hearing.

He cracked open an eye, seeing nothing at first until his eyes adjusted, and he spotted the faintest of glows from the other side of the barn. Even though he couldn't really tell what was going on, something told him it was Mercedes, probably scaring poor Lysithea with her spooky tales.

There were some interesting tales he heard as a kid from some merchants that frequented Sreng, and he wondered if Mercedes would enjoy them…

A part of him wanted to go over there so he could listen, but the other was content with just hearing the faint whispers that managed to reach him, though the words were incomprehensible.

There was also the obvious, _causing a scene_ , if he went over there. He didn't want that. Ingrid would surely kick his ass…

He was just about to fall asleep when someone interrupted the peaceful silence.

“So, how literally is your taste gone? Like, if you ate the hay, it wouldn't bother you?”

“Claude, why would Prince Dimitri eat hay!” Came Ashe's not so harsh whisper, “That isn't good for anyone.”

“It's a real question, besides, I didn't say _oh eat all of the hay in that bin,_ just a piece.”

Lorenz scoffed, “That’s so ridiculous, Claude! Why would Dimitri do something so appalling? Why only someone as low as—”

His highness cut him off, “Well, it actually wouldn't bother me now that I think of it. I mean, I’ve taste tested Flayn’s casserole before we departed, though it looked, umm… really well done, it didn't bother me.”

“You didn't tell her that you couldn't taste anything?” Claude asked with a yawn.

“I didn't have the heart too… she seemed so proud of her work.”

Ashe gasped, “Your highness!”

Sylvain sat up and moved over to their group, he was too engaged in their conversation not to add his own bit. “Wait, wait, You lied to Flayn?? That's not a good idea, Your Highness.” He shook his head, “You should have told the truth.”

“I agree with him,” Claude said, “what if she finds out— which she probably will— that you can't tell the difference? Don't want ol’ Seteth to come after you for _playing with her heart._ ”

Prince Dimitri gasped, “What are you implying? I would never!”

Sylvain grinned, “Come on Your Highness, get your mind out of the muck! Even I didn't think of it like that!”

He gasped again, “No, no, I wasn't—”

“Yeah Dimitri, we might have to actually report you.” Claude teased.

Prince Dimitri spluttered nonsensically for a few seconds before a muted thump interrupted them. He most likely punched the ground… “I would never think of Miss Flayn in such a way!”

“Alright, chill Princey, don't alert the warden to our misdeeds,” He grabbed some hay from the ground, “which reminds me, c'mon, I'm curious,” he waved it in his face.

“Don't entertain his stupidity,” Lorenz mumbled ”you don't know where this stuff has been!”

“I'll make it fair, I'll do it too.”

“Hm,” Prince Dimitri took the hay from him and inspected it.

“I can't believe this,” Lorenz said and moved away from view.

“It's not a big deal actually, what if we have no access to food? We should be able to stomach more… unconventional means of sustenance.” Claude said, keeping his voice at a whisper.

“I guess he's right, now that I think of it, there was a period of time when I had to eat grass, and other such things,” Ashe said, “it was better than starving.”

“I suppose that's a good point,” Prince Dimitri said with a sigh.

The three of them got quiet, and Sylvain had to hold in an urge to laugh. “Wait, wait, did you really eat it?” He laid back down, but made sure to stay facing them.

“It's actually not bad.” Prince Dimitri started, “Admittedly the texture isn't the best, but I don't feel bad or anything.”

This time, he laughed. “You actually ate it! You two are weird as all hell!”

“Get to sleep.” Professor Byleth muttered, appearing beside them suddenly like a ghost from the dark. “Unless you want the night watch.”

Ashe yelped, and covered his head with his blanket.

Professor Byleth didn't hang around long, lucky thing too because for some reason Dimitri started snickering.

Sylvain felt like laughing too.

“How funny would it be if he found out we were talking about what eating the hay was like!” Prince Dimitri whispered while covering his mouth. “I would not know how to explain that one.”

“Simple,” Claude said, sounding pretty confident, “we'll just say we were doing an experiment. Professor Byleth wouldn't stick around for the what's and the why's. He'd get annoyed too quickly.”

“Guys, please,” Ashe poked his head out from his blanket, “we shouldn't be talking anymore.”

“He's right.” Prince Dimitri said, “Good night, and don't tell Ingrid what happened.”

Sylvain snorted, “Sure, sure.” Though it was more likely that she'd bash his or even Claude's head in before even thinking about laying a hand on 'her liege’.

This time, no one interrupted the silence, but it wasn't quite as peaceful. The only reason Sylvain could come up with why was because Mercedes was no longer telling her story. Any light from that area, put out.

And now his brain couldn't stop thinking about his response, _sure, sure?_

That wasn't something he usually said, and it wasn't so unordinary, but Mercedes said it often. Especially in response to anything that left his mouth. It was like she knew what an idiot he was, but she entertained him anyway. Their last real conversation came tumbling back to the forefront of his mind. He told her he _loved her_ , even asked her to _marry him._

He couldn't help but cringe.

Why did he have to say something so stupid? There was no doubt that Mercedes could see through his bullshit. She'd called him out before too, but he stayed lying through his teeth. It was true though, he only said such things when he was looking for a good time. Never thought about it. So why was he now??

If she could really see through his shtick, did he offend her by saying that? He really did value her as a friend. But now he felt stupid, because what if she was only being nice to him because that's just who she was? She smiled and nodded and went about her day.

She didn't actually care what happened to him, did she?

Yet Ingrid and Felix were his friends, and they wouldn't think twice about punching his face in.

He felt like ripping his hair out!

Maybe they really weren't as close to each other as they once had been. It won't surprise him if Ingrid's attitude stemmed from actual resentment. And Felix was just hard to read. Maybe he was overthinking it, but still. Why else would they treat him the way that they do?

They had grown apart. And it sucked because they saw each other so much.

He suddenly felt sick, and full of dread.

He missed Glenn… things were so much better then. And tomorrow, more likely than not, he'd have to kill _his_ own brother.

Because like Glenn, Miklan was a determined bastard. He wouldn't give in so easily.

But unlike him, Miklan had no heart.

And who's fault was that?

The morning welcomed everyone with the smell of wet dirt, and the sound of birds who haven't yet realized the changing seasons.

Most were rather groggy, and Claude seemed to have caught a cold. But there wasn't time for that, and they all pushed themselves forward on the trek ahead.

According to scouts that Lord Fraldarius had sent out days prior, Miklan had taken refuge in an abandoned stronghold, so now at least they had an exact location. But he couldn't help but wonder if his brother was actually there. He was known for letting others take the blame.

On the outside, he tried his best to seem like he didn't care, and he kept telling himself that he didn't, but he hated every moment of it. The mud, which normally didn't phase him, was doing it's best to drag him back to _better times_.

Though Glenn might have been alive his own life hadn't been much better, and as selfish as it sounded, he wasn't sure he would actually want to go back to that.

The mud kept clinging to his boots, like a pit of swamp water. Like the dank darkness of the bottom of a well…

.

.

_“I already lost track of how many days I've been down here…” The best thing that Sylvain could think of was: at least the well didn't get filled with water, and drown him. But now he might die of starvation!_

_But the ground was still muddy, and his ankle was surely broken! He didn't care what happened to him, he just didn't want to die in this hole!_

_“Too bad I didn't get to save a lovely princess…” he sighed and punched the mud. Chunks flew up and slapped him in the face._

_Miklan claimed to be getting help, but what if he wasn't? He hadn't eaten in days, and his head was starting to hurt as much as it did when Miklan pushed him off the family horse, and let it kick him._

_He was starting to get a little scared. Besides being incredibly bored as well, he'd already played as many games as he could think of to do that one could play by themselves— and there weren't many!_

_It was already getting dark for the fourth time, or was it the sixth? When he heard his father calling out for him._

_Sylvain jumped to his feet as fast as he could, but the world spun around him cruelly, and his ankle throbbed painfully. He fell face first in the mud. Desperate not to be missed, he ripped his head from the ground and called out, “I'm here Father!”_

_The sound of horses and the clanking of what sounded like armor grew closer._

_He scrambled to his feet again and started waving his arms around, “I'm down here!”_

_A head peeked over the opening of the well, and Sylvain’s heart sank when he locked eyes with Miklan._

_“He's over here Father! I found him!” He disappeared again and a few moments later a rope was tossed down to him. “Grab on to that!”_

_‘Wait, that didn't make sense, why was Miklan saying that he found me, as if I was missing??’ he thought to himself, fear started to build up again, but this time he wasn't sure why. Hesitantly, he grabbed the rope and tied it around his waist. “Ok!” He called up._

_He was pulled up and dumped unceremoniously on the ground, and he got another face full of dirt. But it was okay, because he was out! And though the skies were gray and dull, everything still felt so bright._

_Sylvain scanned the men standing before him, looking only for his Father, and upon seeing the man felt a rush of happiness that he never felt before in his presence. “F-Father!’ he tried to run towards him, but stumbled painfully, his ankle still hurt, and waves of pain shot through his little leg, bringing him to his knees. “I thought I would never—”_

_The sound that assaulted his ears sounded a lot like the thud an arrow makes when hitting the practice board. Expect duller somehow. It happened so fast, but that familiar metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and the next second his vision blurred horribly, and the side of his head crashed into the dirt._

_“You are an idiot! You are lucky Miklan found you! Honestly! Running after some forest fairy?? How stupid can you be?? Why if you didn't have a Crest—” Father snapped his fingers and someone picked him up, “Never mind that, let's return. Repeat such a ridiculous thing again, and I'll have to think twice about… your punishment.”_

_Sylvain winced as he was thrown over someone's shoulder and the armor there dug into his ribs. He rubbed his eyes and focused once again on Miklan, who was walking behind the man holding him, an awful grin splitting his face. He lied! And for some reason, he was still shocked. But would Father really believe him if he told him the truth? What was the worst that could happen? Did he want that? Father didn't seem to like either of them very much. And mother loved Miklan more… but…_

_But_ **_he_ ** _had a Crest. And Father liked Crests, and what he said goes, no matter what mother had to say. So that meant he was better than his brother, right? He just had to prove it._

_._

_._

“No matter what their reasons may be, that sort of behavior cannot be allowed. Ever.”

Sylvain sighed, and finished securing his last piece of armor before striding over to the small group. “Don't bother losing your head over _those_ lowlifes, Your Highness. It's wasted effort.” He crossed his arms. Prince Dimitri just couldn't help but pity everything that breathed, and it could get really irritating. Which is exactly why he had been avoiding him this entire goddess forsaken trip.

Prince Dimitri frowned and turned to him with furrowed brows, “Sylvain… the thieves leader… The one who stole the Relic. Word has it he's your older brother. I know he's been disowned, but…”

Annoyance flared up in the pit of his stomach like a blast of dark magic. What the hell was that about?? Surely he knew **_he_** of all people would know his own damn brother was disowned! Was it cruel to suggest the attack on the Kingdom might have destroyed more than just his ability to taste??

And yes, besides Lord Fraldarius and Sir Gilbert, the only ones within earshot were the Professors and Claude, but _still._ He didn't care how common the knowledge was!

“He is no longer a member of House Gautier…or my brother,” it came out closer to a snap than he had intended, but by now he was far from giving a fuck. “He's nothing more than a common thief.” Apparently it still wasn't enough to get it through the Prince’s thick head, and though he still considered him a friend… nearly everyone seemed to want to push those boundaries lately.

“Are you sure about that? It would be understandable to find this situation… well, regrettable, to say the least.”

He couldn't help but laugh, “Regrets? Heh, you must be joking. You know we're far past the point of regret.” From the corner of his eye he saw Claude nudge Prince Dimitri in the side, but the damage was done, and it kind of blew his mind that the others didn't say anything. Well, aside from the Professors, as it was pretty obvious to him at least by now that they sucked when it came to taking hints from certain social cues.

And yet, His Highness continued!

“Yes, but—”

Sylvain shook his head and drew his lance, “And besides, it always falls to the younger ones to clean up the mistakes of their elders, doesn't it? _Your Highness?”_

He shook his head and walked off, at least he had the sense not to talk about his personal business so brazenly. Though, it probably wasn't personal anymore was it? But neither was the Kingdom's own tragedies… Perhaps the bigger question was whether he had a right to compare the two, and right now, he didn't care.

“Oh, the place looks pretty scary,” Ashe whispered while Ingrid adjusted his helmet, “Do you think…”

“What? That ghosts might be lurking within those walls??” he slapped his back just as a thunderclap rang through the air.

Ashe screamed.

And Sylvain started cracking up. Only to be harshly jabbed in a chink in his armor by the butt of Ingrid's lance.

“Ow!”

“What are you trying to do??” She snapped, “give us away!? Do you not care if this mission is successful??”

He didn't think he did, “Hey, hey, chill Ingrid! I was only trying to join in some friendly conversation! No need to get all aggressive.”

She huffed loudly, and studied him briefly. “Just keep yourself focused!” She shook her head and left to join the others.

“Sorry Sylvain,” Ashe mumbled, “I didn't mean to yell like that.”

“Nah, it was my fault anyway. Don't worry about it. Let's just focus on the mission.” He jogged up to the front of the group, where he usually was in formation, surprised to see Ignatz had taken Claude's spot at the front near Ms. Bee. Now he was no archer, but from what he knew of Ignatz’s strengths, he wasn't entirely the best at close combat. He glanced back to where Claude now stood besides Marianne, and Mercedes. He didn't look too pleased, but Mercedes was quick to distract him by reaching up to fuss with his hair, which looked messier than he'd ever seen it before.

A tinge of jealousy invaded his chest.

“What the fuck?” He scowled, maybe he was actually just tired. Over analyzing everything could really wear you out. He only had one goal, find the stupid Relic and take his brother in. And if it came to it, taking him down.

The stronghold smelled of dust and age old must, though the latter was probably all just from the thieves that had been using it to hide out until now. A problem that should hopefully be solved by the end of the night. For whatever reason, Lord Fraldarius decided to split off from the group, taking with him a few of the knights that had joined them, claiming it would be more efficient in making sure no one escaped.

In a sense it was true, and he bid everyone farewell and good fortune while they continued up the tower. Felix was the least bit fazed, and actually seemed relieved.

“I don't know why everyone is making a big deal of this,” Sylvain said to him after knocking out his most recent opponent. “It's not like Miklan was known for being an amazing fighter.”

Felix glared at him for a second before responding, “Don't underestimate what a cornered beast is capable of…” he turned his glare in Prince Dimitri's direction. “If you let your guard down, you'll be the first in it's claws.”

“Hm, guess so,” he wasn't wrong, but did he have to be so melodramatic about everything, every time?

 _What if it was Glenn?_ He wanted to ask. But that was stupid, and insensitive, and entirely impossible. Glenn was a man of honor, and despite the mixed feelings that still haunted the events of his passing, one thing was for sure. There was no way he could have ever been a Miklan…

Then again… Glenn had a Crest…

“The enemy is close by,” Sir Gilbert said after they had climbed an immeasurable amount of stairs, “We’re almost to the top floor.”

Prince Dimitri stopped to face the rest of them, telling everyone exactly what they already knew. “They are merely thieves, but they have a Hero’s Relic. Do not drop your guard.”

“Phew, why did we have to climb so high before a battle?” Claude looked as winded as he sounded, “At least it's better than fighting in heavy rain…” his sentence was punctuated by a trio of sneezes back to back.

“Oh my,” Mercedes started patting him on the back, “are you alright?”

Ms. Bee turned to him with a small frown, “Do you need to sit out Claude? We can't afford any slacking.”

Her response surprised Sylvain, he expected her to ask him if he was alright. Especially if he was actually sick… “Hey, don't worry Professor, though I don't want you to overwork yourselves, there **are** plenty of us here. My brother is going to pay for everything he's done. Besides, he can't hide anymore.” He turned to call back to Mercedes, “Mercie? You got any medicine he could take? If whatever he's got was started by the cold, well, we know how that could turn out.”

“I think I do!” She opened up her purse.

“It can wait Mercedes,” Professor Byleth said, “Until after everything is over, don't want to waste any potential materials.”

“He's right,” Claude mumbled, “I'm fine anyway.”

If he was a little suspicious before, then now he definitely was convinced. It didn't seem like Professor Byleth liked Claude very much, and he wasn't quite sure why. Though on the same coin, he couldn't care less, but he hated the way Mercedes's brows furrowed at such an order. She wasn't their only healer after all, plus he knew she personally liked to carry extra, just in case.

 _Give it to him,_ he mouthed to her once Professor Byleth turned around, and she lit up like the heavens.

They continued to push forward at a steady pace, not quite as fast as he would have hoped, but they were making progress. However, it wasn't long at all before Sir Gilbert alerted from the rear, that reinforcements were already on them.

_Just how many people did Miklan convince to throw away their lives??_

Felix wasn't very pleased at the news and scowled so deeply, Sylvain thought his face might break. “What the hell is Father doing??” He muttered under his breath.

Professor Byleth was quick to accompany a group to assist the back, but they never fell too far away from everyone else.

What Sylvain found the strangest was Ms.Bee’s clear refusal to use the Relic that was given to her. Instead, she alternated between a simple silver sword, and a golden bow on her back. If Lady Catherine, or _any_ of the higher ups were anything to go by, she should have already cut down plenty with the special Relic. Did she know something that he didn't?

Most would be excited to use one, he knew Caspar sure was. In fact, most had never seen one aside from Thunderbrand… but the Lance of Ruin was different, and not even Prince Dimitri had seen it… The Relic had a fitting name, after all, there was a legend that the mind of those unworthy that laid eyes upon it, would go mad. He didn't exactly believe such a tale, but there had to be a reason why such a story was made. After all, he had nightmares for a week when he first saw it as a child. Not to mention the first time his father made him hold it.

They pushed through the corridors with surprising ease, though it seemed like he was right after all, many that ran their way hardly handled their weapon properly, the only benefit being they were apprehend easily, so there was little bloodshed. But the closer they got to the top, the heavier Sylvain felt with dread. Things were going too smoothly, and if life with Miklan had taught him anything, things could go wrong in an instant. Just finding out how, and when was the key.

But a lifetime of living with a man that wanted you dead could hardly prepare anyone for the exact moment it happens.

Miklan stood centered in the highest room of the fortress, the guards that surrounded him appeared to be the most skilled of all the ones that they had faced. In his hand, the Lance of Ruin, but it was the look in his eyes that Sylvain hated the most.

“Everyone stay in formation,” Ms. Bee said, though her eyes were directed towards Sylvain.

Some of the group responded with silent nods or murmured _yeses_ **,** but he stayed silent. He had no intention of just sitting back on his ass.

It wasn't a personal matter anymore, it was an issue of the state, except that it was, and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, he just couldn't forget.

And perhaps he was stupid, or possibly selfish, but he didn't care.

Sylvain pushed his way past the front, he felt someone grab his arm, but he easily ripped free from their grasp.

Miklan glared at him, his grip on the Lance tightening, “Why did you come, you Crest bearing fool?”

“I'm here for the Lance of Ruin, Miklan,” he pointed his own weapon at him, “Hand it over.”

“Don't be ridiculous! I'd rather die than submit to such a request! Especially from you!” He snarled. The men around him raised their weapons, and some started to approach slowly.

Sylvain scowled, “I don't want to humiliate you again Miklan,” he gestured to his scar, “but I **will.** ” A little token from the last time they fought, it was an accident, but mother didn't see it that way. It was easier to say that he lost control of his Crest— whatever the fuck that meant— than to explain how he feared for his life.

“Hmph! Hurry up and die already! If not for you… if it hadn't been for you!” The last of his words came out almost like a growl and he charged forward with surprising speed considering the armor he wore.

But he'd always been faster than him, “Shut up!” Faintly, he heard someone call for him to fall back, possibly someone else call him an idiot, but it was too late to change any of that. “I'm so tired of hearing that! You've always blamed me for something that isn't my fault!” He dodged his attack by a hair, taking only a second to recover before returning with a blow of his own.

Miklan blocked it with the strangely lifeless lance. It wasn't like the Lance he remembered as a kid. That one writhed as if trying to escape some trap. For a second, he thought it was a fake, but quickly brushed the thought away. The Relics only glowed in the hands of those that bore the proper Crest.

“Come on Miklan, just give up, you're outnumbered! This is pointless!” He dodged another attack and threw one back that he knew was going to be blocked.

Damn it all! So much talk of not caring, disownment… he didn't choose to be born with a Crest! Hell, if it was his choice he would have rather not been born at all! But it wasn't his choice, and no matter how much he hated himself, he didn't want to just… die.

Could he really kill his brother in cold blood? If so, how would that make him any different than Miklan?? Miklan tried to kill him so many times, and for some reason, every goddess damned time, he went with the excuse that his brother would pull from the depths.

The horse kicked him because **he** spooked her.

He broke his arm because **he** fell down the steps.

The wolves were attracted to their camp because **he** forgot to put the food away.

He cut his brother's face, because he thought he was going to die…

He fell in the well, because **Miklan** pushed him…

“Sylvain, move!” he couldn't put a name to the voice, but he was pushed rather roughly to the side. Narrowly missing getting stabbed in the face. Instead, the blade tore into the person's arm, but there was no cry of pain.

The blood hit his face, just as his mind recognized Ms. Bee’s voice. Slightly more panicked than he was used to. It reminded him vaguely of the fight with Lord Lonoto.

“Sorry Professor, I shouldn't have run into—”

“Are you okay?” She asked, slightly out of breath. Her wide eyes searched his face for something that he couldn't understand.

“Clearly I am, you're the one that got hurt thanks to my stupidity…” Guilt invaded his mind, he'd threatened her life so heartlessly, for what?? For a man that cared little for anything but himself? And yet she saved him anyway…

“It won't happen again.” He shook his head and faced Miklan once more, “You should probably get that looked at, Professor.”

She shook her head, “I'll be fine.” She placed her hand over the wound, and the tell tale light of healing magic shone through her finger tips. It wasn't nearly as brilliant as the light he’d seen Mercedes produce, but it was enough to stop the bleeding.

“Oh, of course you need your little Crest gifted bratty friends to help you!” Miklan spat, “you and your gifts! You have no idea what it means to struggle!” He charged forward again, but was blocked by Prince Dimitri, who pushed him back far enough for more of their class to rush into the space. “Well, if it isn't His Highness! Are you proud of being part of an oppressive agenda??”

“Enough nonsense, if you're not going to submit quietly, then we'll take you by force.” Prince Dimitri threatened.

“Stay in formation, Dimitri.” Ms. Bee warned, “he's nowhere to go, there is no need to rush things.”

Sylvain forced out a laugh and pushed his way in front of him. “Didn't I say the same thing earlier, Your Highness?” If he had to pick between who he'd rather have deal with his brother, perhaps allowing Ms. Bee to take care of him would be the better option. But still…

Despite seeing many opportunities where he could attempt to get Miklan down, or at the very least disarmed him, he remained in his place. Better to rear on the side of caution. There were far too many goons surrounding him anyway.

He kept telling himself that with every goon they took out, but he was getting anxious. He just wanted this to be done with already. Thankfully, Miklan was finally showing signs of fatigue.

“Do you really think you can take the Lance from me? I must admit you're not doing too bad for a bunch of spoiled, rotten children! The only reason why you've made it this far is because of your stupid Crests!” Miklan jumped back, giving a signal for a group of his cronies to rush forward. “But don't worry, I'll kill you, I'll kill every single one of you!” A bolt of lightning split the sky, lighting up the room, showing everyone just how run down the roof was. Miklan's grin only widened as he faced Sylvain, his tone turning taunting, “and you will be last, so you get to watch me slaughter everyone!”

Sylvain scowled and stepped forward but a strange light emitting from the Lance in Miklan’s hand gave him pause. _‘What the hell? The Lance shouldn't be able to react to him…’_

The light wasn't anything like he remembered, it was dark, and bloody. A second later strange tendrils of ooze burst from the Lance and started climbing up Miklan's arm. A larger section formed a spike and dug through his armor and into his flesh. Miklan cried out, his head snapping to look at the substance that was rapidly taking over his arm.

“What the hell?!” He reached over and tore a chunk away from his arm, but the piece he now held began to writhe as if it had a life of its own! It squirmed around his other arm and quickly began to wrap around his body.

“Get back everyone!”

Sylvain heard someone say it, but he couldn't pinpoint the owner. He was frozen in place. With each second that passed, Miklan's body disappeared behind a pulsing wall of dark mass.

People started to run past him, someone grabbed his arm, but he couldn't move and they were quick to release him. Just what was happening??

The fleshy tendrils consumed Miklan's body, all the while he screamed out in what was surely agony. Sylvain had never heard a sound like that come from **anyone** , let alone Miklan.

 _‘Why isn't anyone doing anything?? Why aren't I??’_ Were they still in the tower?? Was he still awake?? Was that really Miklan??

Miklan's screams quickly morphed into garbled gagging as the mass that engulfed him forced its way inside him, until he wasn't even visible anymore.

Large limbs stretched through the space, and the mass before them seemed to solidify into armored scales of some kind.

Many of the men that had once opposed them started running away, but one wasn't so lucky. As fast as a hawk's strike, a giant arm snapped out, and grabbed one of the rogues by the skull. It crushed the man with little effort, and his wriggling body fell limp. The beast roared, and threw the man into the rubble.

It was so loud that Sylvain's ears started ringing. “W-What is that?” A roar? Or… was it a scream? “It's like watching a bad dream come to life.” Just what was going on?? He tried to take a step back, to look around, do _something_ , but he couldn't move a muscle. Yet his whole body was screaming at him to move, or was that someone else screaming??

Somehow he managed to turn his head to look around, apparently parts of the ceiling had caved in, and many of his classmates had gotten hit by the rumble. By some curse, or blessing, all the pieces had missed him.

Behind him, he caught sight of some bright orange hair coming out from underneath a beige shawl. His eyes widened, Annette! And Mercedes was shielding her??

“Mercie?? What are you doing? Get out of there!”

“Annie is stuck, and she's unconscious!!” She cried.

A loud crack echoed through the room, and a pillar started to fall right where they were huddled.

No, no, no!

He ran faster, making it just in time to throw his own body over her. He held his breath, expecting a crushing impact, but nothing happened. His head snapped up to find Prince Dimitri shouldering the large pillar.

“Hurry and get her out of there!” he yelled through gritted teeth.

Sylvain didn't have to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet and lifted the boulder that had hit Annette. “Grab her Mercie!”

Mercedes swiped Annette into her arms, and ran off with her.

Sylvain got out from underneath the wreckage, but Prince Dimitri looked stuck himself.

Just as he fell to his knees from the weight a flash of bright orange light swiped over them, and sliced the pillar in two. Whatever was left was light enough that he could toss away.

Sylvain spun around to see the orange glow from the Sword of the Creator in Ms. Bee’s hand.

“Are you two alrig—” A large claw knocked into her so roughly she flew into the wall. The beast then started charging towards her.

“Fucking Saints!” Sylvain picked up a sizable rock from the ground and hurled it at the beast. “Hey! Miklan! I'm over here!” He ran towards it—him??— and picked up a spear, dropped by one of the thieves and threw it at him as hard as he could. He felt a surge of strength pulse through his arm just as he released the spear, causing it to slice through the air faster than it should have. The weapon pierced into the beast’s neck, but the pole exploded into pieces.

Mikl— the monster, screamed out in agony, a lucky shot perhaps, but it was not thrashing about, and one of it's claws cut into his side, tearing through his armor like butter. Everything was suddenly on fire, as if he had fallen directly into flame. But all at once or was gone, replaced with a dull throb that felt like ice.

A few arrows bounced off the beast’s shoulder, doing nothing to distract it. Sylvain readied himself to dodge another attack, but what kind of attack he wasn't sure. A swipe? Would it charge?? Try to bite him??

It finally stopped thrashing and started running towards him.

He felt his knees start to lock up the closer it got, and a faint voice taunted him from some place dark and cold.

_This wouldn't have happened if you were never born! Don't you understand?? It's all your fault!_

He blinked to find the beast on its hind legs, ready to slap him into oblivion. But an arrow whizzed by, and sunk down to the feather in the beast's eye. It screamed and recoiled back, shaking his head all around, knocking into the walls.

Claude ran over to him waving off to a large pile of rocks, “Get behind there! We have to regroup!”

Sylvain tried to move, but he again couldn't feel his legs. What the hell was wrong with him?? He **didn't** care what happened to Miklan! That… monster! So why was he freezing up like a child! He was no stranger to battle, but… this… **this** was so much worse…

Claude shoved him hard, “Get moving! Or it's gonna get us!”

He stumbled briefly, but gained his footing in time to catch himself and turn tail and run. He skid behind the pile of rubble to find many of the students there, along with Professor Byleth.

“We need to come up with a plan!” Ingrid muttered while tying her hair back into a bun, “Professor Balaiya is out there distracting it with Prince Dimitri and Sir Gilbert. But they can't hold it off forever.”

“How awful…” Claude whispered at his side, eyes trained on the scene. “so the Hero’s Relics are hiding a terrible power within…I can't even tell if he's still in there…I feel for him…”

Sylvain frowned and looked back over to him, “What? That's clearly a monster! Why would you say such a thing??” Even though Claude didn't know Miklan, surely his behavior before his… transformation was enough to prove that he did deserve this.

“No one deserves that kind of suffering,” he tightened his grip on his bow, “the best thing we can do now is fight this quickly.” He turned back to their huddle, “have we got a plan yet??”

No one deserved it?

Professor Byleth motioned to the beast, “It's armored, so we have to break it somehow… repeated hits to the same spot is our best bet.”

“But the thing charges at you every time you hit it!” Leonie said, “how are we going to face it properly if it's always running after us??”

“We need guinea pigs,” Claude added, “If we can keep it distracted, then someone can get those important hits in. I'll do it, but I need at least one other person to assist me, Ignatz?”

He shook his head rapidly, “I'm s-sorry! I-I can't go back out there!” He hugged himself and looked away.

“That's fine, it's understandable, Leonie or Ashe? I think ranged is our best bet for the distraction, you need to be able to dodge though.”

“I'll do it!” Leonie drew her bow, and turned to Ashe, but he didn't look too good.

“I'm sorry I-I’m too scared…I can't stop shaking.” He pulled his his over his head.

“Ugh!” Lysithea pulled at her hair, “don't be a coward Ashe! We all die if we don't fight!” she stood up, “I'm going to help too!”

“Good,” Claude said, “You can light up it's underbelly, we can try to knock it down, and then you guys can strike.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Professor Byleth said, he stood and motioned to Felix and Ingrid, “You two come with me, Sylvain, go with Raphael and tell my sister and Dimitri the plan, we'll go from there. Mercedes, stay here with the others, and make sure they stay safe.”

She nodded, “Got it, but please! Stay on the look out for Marianne and Lorenz, I haven't seen them and I'm very worried.”

“Don't worry, Mercie, we'll find them.” Sylvain did his best to smile her way, but he doubted he actually managed to.

“May the Goddess guide you.”

Claude and Leonie took off towards the beast, firing arrow after arrow at it. Lysithea snuck off next, her hands glowing a fire red that only brightened with each second. She scurried off to hide behind a nearby pillar.

The beast finally turned towards Claude, and Sylvain motioned for Raphael to go.

They hurried off across the room, the glow of the Sword of the Creator their beacon.

Sylvain reached the corner Ms. Bee stood in just as Lysithea leapt from her hiding spot to unleash a boiling wave of fire spewing from the beast's feet. Faintly, he could hear what sounded like Professor Byleth shouting cues.

“Oh you two are alright!” The relief that washed over Ms. Bee’s face was enough to catch him off guard.

“The others are distracting it, once they knock it down they are going to strike it's belly. If you hit it with that,” he eyed the glowing sword in her hand, “I'm sure it will be over.”

“That sounds like our best bet… Here”, she shoved an unconscious Lorenz into his arms. “Take him to safety.” She didn't even look back before running to join the others.

“Oh hell no,” As soon as he could, Sylvain shoved Lorenz at Raphael, “you take him, I'm going to help.”

Raphael might have objected, or he might not have, either way, Sylvain couldn't hear squat, because the beast fell on to it's back and the entire room shook. Bits of the already caving ceiling started falling again.

“Lysithea! Move back!” Sylvain yelled.

She jumped back, but didn't look like she moved far enough, but before he could say any more, the large boulder hit the ground.

Everything was so overwhelming.

Another flash of orange, and a blood curdling screech pierced the sky so loud, his vision momentarily blurred.

Sylvain rushed around the boulder to check on Lysithea, breathing a sigh of relief to find her safe— over Claude’s shoulder. He put her down quickly and all three of them turned to face the monster. A heart beat later the silence continued to settle over them, save for the ringing that was screaming in his ears.

Ms. Bee emerged from the dust, a rather solemn look on her face. “He's done.”

Sylvain rushed forward, but froze when he saw Miklan lying face down on the destroyed stone.

 _He_ **_was_ ** _still in there??_

A wave of nausea overtook him.

…

…

What??

…

…

Professor Byleth passed him, and took the Lance from Miklan. He started giving orders for _something_ , but whatever it was completely flew over his head.

Prince Dimitri walked past holding Marianne in one arm, and dragging an unconscious Gilbert behind him. So much for a Knight’s assistance…

 _'_ _Miklan... My brother...'_

Someone gently nudged him and steered him towards a flight of stairs, and a dark haired man in blue passed him with a few men on his tail. Sylvain watched him till he could no longer, confused about why this man was standing where the beast had fallen. It was gone now… so why wasn't he leaving like the rest of them?

With every step that he went down, Sylvain's side started to hurt more and more. It was like he was on fire, but he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't move, and everyone around him suddenly had no face… no anything…

He suddenly had to get away, he couldn't breathe!

Where even was he??

_“Sylvain move!”_

_He blinked, and—_

_._

_._

_“Mercie?? What are you doing? Get out of there!”_

_“Annie is stuck, and she's unconscious!!” She cried._

_A loud crack echoed through the room, and a pillar started to fall right where they were huddled._

_No, no, no, no!_

_He ran faster, making it just in time to throw his own body over her. Something cracked loudly behind him. A few seconds passed by before a searing pain swept over his body like a shockwave. Copper flooded his mouth, and something tore into his back._

_The urge to scream choked him more intensely than the blood that bubbled into his throat. Someone was coughing, was it him? Did he?_

_No, he couldn't breathe so… his name?_

_The goddess?_

_…_

_…Save who? The goddess??..._

_…_

_From what?..._

_…_

Air was suddenly rushing into his lungs so fast he started to cough. Someone grabbed him by the am and pulled him into a sitting position.

Something that tasted of bile forced its way out…

There was something cold pressing into his forehead, and he opened his eyes to find— Professor Manuela??

She didn't come with them… so…

“Are you okay Sylvain? You gave everyone a nasty scare!”

He frowned, “What? What happened??”

Didn't he get crushed?? Wait—

He gasped but started coughing again, “Annette and Mercedes?? Where—”

“Annette is doing fine. She had some broken bones, but is otherwise alright. She's been healed, and ordered to rest. Mercedes is fine, she sustained no severe injuries. A few of the others were in my care, but everyone is alright.”

“Oh,” he pressed his hand to his forehead, “why am I here?”

Manuela handed him the cool cloth, “After the battle, you succumbed to an injury you received in the side. The beast's claws contained some kind of poison. You have a scar… But you are otherwise mended.”

He pressed the cloth to his face and laid back slowly. It was a dream then?... It was so vivid…

He swallowed thickly, he could still taste the blood…

“Hey, Professor?” He groaned, his throat felt like shit, and his voice sounded like a dying frog. “Do you got any whiskey?”


End file.
